Embrujados
by Caliope Halliwell
Summary: Crossover HPEmbrujadas.Parón de Historia hasta nuevo aviso, se encuentra en proceso de reescritura.
1. Un luz negra en el tejado

**Título: Embrujados**

**Crossover entre Harry Potter y Embrujadas**

**Dedicado a Elvy (y a su estornudo XD), a mis hermanos Tilion y Tinwë (viva el Frikytolkienismo), a Paige Uadyi (ta bien escrito?), a Ariniel y Melissa por ser las descubridoras del Movie Maker (pa nosotros por lo menos) y, sobretodo, a la Sífilis y a la Guerra Civil, que aunque no la hayamos estudiao, acojona. Chicos, seguiremos buscando a Denzel Washington en nuestro Toyota (no te enfades Frodo, a ti te compraremos un Mitsubishi). **

**(N/a: ésta última dedicatoria no la intentéis entender, cosas de frikis)**

**Capítulo 1: Un Luz Negra en el tejado**

El sol de la tarde se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana hacia el interior de una habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive. En ella, un muchacho de casi 16 años dormía en la cama vestido y completamente despeinado. Llevaba horas intentando dormir y hacía poco que lo había conseguido, y eso lo verificaban unas ojeras que, aunque no muy acentuadas, sí que se notaban.

El motivo de su insomnio tenía origen en los sucesos acontecidos en su curso pasado, pues él, Harry Potter, había acabado su quinto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de una forma un tanto inusual. Aunque, haciendo memoria del resto de sus fines de curso pasados, todos acababan de una manera sorprendente.

Así, su primer año acabó con un encuentro con el mago más temible de los últimos tiempos, Lord Voldemort, al que derrotó evitando que se quedara con la piedra filosofal. En segundo, de nuevo se enfrentó a Voldemort y además a un basilisco, saliendo nuevamente victorioso. En tercer año, sin embargo, conoció al que fue su padrino, Sirius Black, y al traidor que llevó a la muerte a sus padres, Peter Pettigrew; aquel año fue diferente pero se salió con la suya. En cuarto urdieron una estratagema que acabó en el regreso de Voldemort, la recuperación de su cuerpo y por consiguiente sus poderes. Sobrevivió al encuentro pero su contrincante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Cedric Diggory, murió en el cementerio donde tuvo lugar.

Pero el quinto año, aquel había sido tal vez el peor de todos hasta la fecha. Las revelaciones que se le hicieron al final de curso, junto lo que fue averiguando y todo ello añadido a la muerte de su padrino en aquella sala del Velo, habían hecho de aquel verano el más triste de todos.

Sus sueños últimamente no eran nada tranquilizadores, tenía pesadillas sobre la caída de Sirius por el Velo, sobre la profecía y además sobre Voldemort, con lo que procuraba dormir lo mínimo.

Sus amigos Ron y Hermione, junto con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos Remus Lupin, le escribían a diario. No informaban de nada, salvo que estaban bien y algún que otro hecho de poca importancia, él contestaba con la misma brevedad, intentó comprender que era peligroso decir nada por carta, pues podía ser interceptada.

Hedwig había salido aquella noche anterior a cazar, y Harry ya no se lo impedía, ya le daba igual recibir o no cartas...dejaba que pasara el tiempo sin importarle lo que ocurriera. Esa era una de las diferencias que podían apreciarse con respecto al año pasado, cuando él se desesperaba por no saber nada del mundo mágico, ni qué estaba pasando...ahora nada, impasible ante la falta de noticias, aunque reconocía que de vez en cuando sentía una poderosa curiosidad por saber algo.

Desde su llegada a Privet Drive, sus tíos no habían variado demasiado. No habían quitado los candados de la puerta pero tampoco los ponían para encerrar a Harry, no le gritaban pero tampoco hacían ver que sabían que estaba allí. Harry era un jarrón más encima de una mesa, al igual que para él los Dursley eran simples muñecos que ocupaban demasiado espacio en la casa.

En una de las últimas cartas, Hermione le insinuó que iban a llevárselo muy pronto para Grimmauld Place, pero realmente él no quería ir a ese sitio. Sorprendente, sí, pero pisar aquella casa significaba volver a un lugar donde los recuerdos sobre Sirius se agolparían en su mente sin remedio. Aunque no lo quisiera, aquella había sido la casa de Sirius durante unos años y durante la última etapa de su vida...ir allí era como restregarle por la cara algo que no podía tener.

Pero por otro lado tampoco quería estar con los Dursley, demasiado aburrido...demasiado deprimente. En el cuartel de la Orden al menos hablaría con alguien si lo necesitaba, en Privet Drive no tenía a nadie. Además, el estar en esas cuatro paredes encerrado casi todo el día, sólo saliendo de vez en cuando al baño, la cocina o el jardín trasero, comenzaba a agobiarle de sobremanera. A veces también soñaba que las paredes de su habitación se le venían encima, y otras despertaba y tenía esa sensación, como un pájaro extravagante encerrado en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

De vez en cuando le entraba la risa recordando la profecía, una risa maniática que no podía parar hasta que pasaban unos minutos y se secaba gruesos lagrimones. Sabía que sus tíos comenzaban a pensar que estaba volviéndose loco, algo que también él se planteaba...o más bien, ¿seguro que era él el loco? No, más bien no, le parecía el más cuerdo de todo su entorno.

_"EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA..........NACIDO DE AQUELLOS QUE LO HAN DESAFIADO EN TRES OCASIONES, NACIDO CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE.......Y EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS LO MARCARÁ COMO A SU IGUAL, PERO ÉL TENDRÁ UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE...... Y ALGUNO DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO PUES NINGUNO PUEDE VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOBREVIVA.......EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER DE VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS NACERÁ CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE..........."_

Las risas inundaron de nuevo la habitación del chico, rió hasta que se quedó casi sin aire y lo hizo a todo pulmón, a sabiendas de que su tía Petunia se asustaría y volvería a tirar algo al suelo, lo que le causó más risa todavía.

¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer semejante cosa?¡Ridículo!¿Un poder que Voldemort desconoce?¿Cuál? Tal vez el tenía el gran poder de atraer problemas de una envergadura desmesurada, o tal vez podía convocar a la muerte allá donde fuese, si total, cuantos estaban a su alrededor o bien habían muerto o corrían ese riesgo.

Gritó una y otra vez: _"¡¡Ridículo!!¡¡Es ridículo!!¡No lo creo!¡Nunca ha existido!"_, quería pensar que su destino no estaba marcado así, de esa manera tan radical, con una profecía que le señalaba como víctima o verdugo...

- Cómo no...¡Trelawney tuvo que ser!

Durante aquellos monótonos días, Snape y Umbridge pasaron a ser sólo profesores detestables, pues el primer puesto en odiados lo ocupó la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney. No sabía quién iba en cabeza, si Voldemort o ella...la consideró la persona más rastrera y perversa que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¿cómo es que hizo esa profecía?¿Y la que él mismo vio en tercero? Lo más gracioso era que SIEMPRE usaba sus artes cuando tenía que salir de un apuro, echándole el muerto al de al lado y sonriendo por haber conseguido su objetivo...o eso era lo que Harry imaginaba que pasó aquella noche en la Cabeza de Cerdo.

Imaginaba a Dumbledore diciéndole a ella que no era apta para el puesto, luego a Trelawney buscando desesperadamente una manera para poder conseguir el empleo y...¡tatan! ¿Qué mejor manera de convencer al director de Hogwarts que haciendo una profecía que implique a un pringao que se convertirá en el principal rival de Voldemort? Decirle, además, que tendrá poderes y no se qué historias inventadas y que, por supuesto, conseguirá derrotarle; en definitiva, lo típico y mala suerte, Harry, eras tú o Neville y te cayó la desgracia. Si sólo Trelawney hubiese cerrado la bocaza...

La noche cayó en las tranquilas calles del barrio sin que Harry se enterara, se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera cuando Tío Vernon llamó insistentemente a la puerta se inmutó, así que ellos se fueron de su casa, seguramente a cenar con otro jefe detestable de Vernon al que no iban a traer a casa de nuevo, dada la mala experiencia de hacía unos años con el señor Mason y la del año anterior, lo del ataque de los dementores.

Todas las noches, prácticamente estaba solo siempre. Sus tíos ya no querían estar cerca de él, sabían que había aumentado el peligro. Harry ni les culpaba ni les reprochaba nada, mejor era que se fueran. De Dudley lo poco que sabía era que ya hasta se iba de acampada con su grupo de "tomemos el té" lo que le permitió tener unas vacaciones mucho más tranquilas.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Aunque él no se diera prácticamente cuenta, poco a poco empezaba a sentir que la culpa de que Sirius cayera por el velo era suya, y solamente suya. Realmente lo que dijo Dumbledore el año pasado le traía sin cuidado, él perfectamente debió desconfiar de Voldemort, debió imaginar que Sirius estaba en Grimmauld Place y que no tenía nada que hacer en el departamento de misterios...pero no lo hizo, por su culpa él salió de la casa y fue al Ministerio, no importaba que Bellatrix le hubiera lanzado esa maldición, si él no hubiera ido, Sirius tampoco habría estado en la sala del velo.

¡Se sentía tan desgraciado! Todo lo tocaba a él, ¿por qué?¿De qué le habían visto cara? Desde luego no de una persona digna de respeto, ni siquiera por parte de los de la Orden, que seguramente le considerarían, no Harry, sino ese que podrá derrotar a Voldemort y quitarnos el problema de encima...un vulgar medio para conseguir un fin.

_"Fue culpa tuya, eres un crédulo, y además idiota..."_

Esa voz en su cabeza tenía razón, menudo salvador del mundo estaba hecho, se daba vergüenza a sí mismo...

_"La muerte te persigue, eres un peligro para todos aquellos que te quieren, siempre que andas cerca están en peligro...tocarles significa condenarles a muerte"_

Claro, primero fueron sus padres, luego Cedric y por último....Sirius.

_"Imagínate que les pasa algo a los Weasley, de hecho, fíjate lo que le pasó a Arthur. Tal vez si no le hubieras conocido y relacionado contigo no tendría que guardarse las espaldas...¿y si le pasara algo a Ron o Hermione? Sería culpa tuya, todo por tenerlos como amigos"_

Protegerles de Voldemort era relativamente fácil, pero...¿cómo iba a protegerles de sí mismo?

_"Sólo hay una salida, tú no tienes capacidad ni la tendrás para derrotar a Voldemort, la profecía se equivocó...¿cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando se den cuenta de que todas esas muertes fueron en vano?¿Qué su lucha ha sido un sin sentido?¿Que perfectamente pudieron prescindir de ti?"_

Ante ese pensamiento, Harry se horrorizó. ¿Y si realmente Trelawney hizo una chapuza para, como él pensaba, conseguir el trabajo?¿Y si no era verdadera la profecía? No soportaría mirarles a la cara, a ninguno de ellos...

En su corazón, se empezó a dar cuenta de que eso era lo cierto, no había ningún salvador, y aunque lo hubiera, no era él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba realmente asustado, la culpa le comenzó a ahogar, culpa por no haber podido hacer lo que los demás esperaban, algo que seguramente no hubiera requerido mucho esfuerzo...

En su mente se dibujó la escena, perfecta, con las caras y voces de Dumbledore, los Weasley, Lupin...todos, absolutamente todos mirándole con cara de decepción y diciéndole: "Lo sentimos, fue un error. Ahora lárgate."

Remus sería el más afectado de todos, ¡perder a sus tres mejores amigos por un farsante!

_"¿Cómo puedes seguir ahí, tan tranquilo, sabiendo lo culpable que eres?¿Realmente Voldemort hubiera matado a tus padres si no hubiera sido por ti?¡No!¡Tú los mataste!¡Eres un asesino, y como tal debes cumplir tu castigo!"_

No, él no estaba tranquilo, de hecho, no había parado de llorar en silencio desde hacía por lo menos una hora. Durante gran parte del verano esa voz había estado hablándole, diciéndole lo mal que había obrado...al principio él no quiso escuchar, pero a la Verdad no se la elude tan fácilmente. Aquella voz en su cabeza tenía razón, él era el único asesino...y los asesinos no merecen vivir.

_"¿De verdad creíste a Dumbledore cuando te dijo que las elecciones son lo que cuenta en nosotros? Tal vez sí, pero...tú estás marcado, tu destino era estar en Slytherin, el sombrero te lo dijo...eres como ellos, y ya lo has demostrado"_

En segundo, cuando habló pársel...cuando todo el mundo creyó que era el heredero de Slytherin...tal vez no lo fuera, pero no andaban desencaminados. Él era malo, pero no quería hacer daño a los suyos...sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo lograría contener esa oscuridad?

_"¿Y si Voldemort vuelve a poseerte, Harry?¿Y si no te das cuenta, y dejas que mate a Ron y a Hermione?¿A Lupin y a Tonks? Será tu boca y tu varita quien lance el hechizo, serás tan culpable tú como Voldemort..."_

_No debo dejar que vuelva a poseerme, sin embargo no sé cómo retenerle...seguirá entrando en mi mente, torturándome..._ >> pensó.

- ¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí?!¡Quiero salir!- gritó Harry.

Correr, sólo pensaba en correr y alejarse. Pero ningún rincón del mundo serviría para retenerle, no podrían. Dumbledore le encontraría para llevarle de nuevo a Inglaterra, darle sus palabras vacías de apoyo...de vuelta a ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, sin más remedio que entrenar para....matar.

Y si no, Voldemort le encontraría, y entonces le mataría o más bien...primero le torturaría con sabe Dios qué maneras diabólicas y retorcidas. Y Harry no quería ninguna de las dos opciones, pero sólo había dos...¿verdad?

Pero a su mente vino una tercera, como si de repente hubiera tenido un flash y la solución a todos sus problemas hubiera aparecido como respuesta a sus plegarias.

"_Sólo hay una salida...sabes cuál, ¿verdad?"_

El tejado de la casa de los Dursley estaba suficientemente alto, tío Vernon casi se mata en segundo año cuando Ron y sus hermanos vinieron a rescatarle en el Ford Anglia si no hubiera sido por aquella planta que le frenó...pero si él cogía una parte sin nada, tal vez el golpe sería rápido y suficiente como para...

Dado que tenía la puerta abierta, sólo debía preocuparse de llegar al tejado sin que se dieran cuenta. Como guiado por un extraño instinto, salió al pasillo en silencio, a pesar de que en la casa no había nadie, y se deslizó como una sombra hasta la puerta que daba a la escalera que subía al desván. Desde allí salió por la ventana, y ya está, estaba en el tejado.

El viento le revolvía el pelo, un aire fresco pero a la vez algo caliente por el agobiante día de calor que había hecho. Desde allí, la parte más baja del tejado, miró al suelo...

_"No está lo suficientemente alto"_

Cierto, tenía que subir arriba del todo, y así lo hizo. Estaba ya en lo más alto y se desplazó con cuidado hacia el lateral de la casa, allí donde el suelo era de piedra o lo que fuera...sus pies comenzaron a ponerse muy al borde, casi con un solo movimiento podría caer.

_"Hazlo, acaba con esto...deja de hacer daño a los demás...ASESINO"_

Él había matado a Sirius...

_"Has dejado sin amigos y sin nadie a Remus, eres un monstruo, sólo traes desgracias"_

Sólo tenía que inclinarse hacia delante...y todo acabaría.

- ¡¡EH, CHICO!!¡DETRÁS DE TI!

Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con el pulso a mil por hora e intentando buscar su varita, que no encontraba...pero cuando miró al frente, se quedó completamente quieto.

Ante él, un hombre totalmente vestido de negro, calvo y con una mirada maliciosa de unos ojos grises con una pupila casi de gato, se había quedado casi tan sorprendido como él.

- ¿Cómo puedes verme?¡Es imposible!- dijo aquel hombre.

- ¡Eh, imbécil!- dijo alguien tras el hombre, que se dio la vuelta.

Al segundo siguiente, algo dio de lleno en el pecho del hombre que se quedó quieto unos segundos. Después, comenzó a caer de lado...hasta deslizarse por el tejado y caer al suelo.

Harry se asomó con precaución por el borde de donde estaba, mirando hacia donde se suponía que había caído el hombre...¡pero no había nada! Solamente unas pocas cenizas que desaparecían en fuego.

Volvió a mirar al frente, encontrándose con una figura oculta por la oscuridad. La figura le habló a los pocos segundos, era la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Estás bien?

Harry sólo pudo asentir, mirando muy desconfiado a aquella persona y retrocediendo unos pasos con cuidado de no caerse. Al ver que no parecía tener intención de hacerle nada, reunió fuerzas y preguntó:

- ¿Q...qué....qué era...?

- Una luz negra, ahora si no te importa, tengo que irme.

Harry, ante la respuesta, se llenó de nuevo de más preguntas. Y aún más se formularon en su mente, mezcladas con el asombro y el miedo, cuando vio que la figura se iba convertida en un grupo de luces blancas y azuladas...elevándose hacia el cielo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado así, mirando hacia donde había estado el hombre asesinado y la mujer, cuando alguien le llamó desde abajo.

- ¡Dios mío, Harry!¡¿Qué haces ahí arriba?!

El sobresalto que la señora Figg le había dado fue suficiente para que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y, antes de que pudiera sujetarse a algo, cayó y cayó hasta el suelo. Ni siquiera sintió el golpe, simplemente se quedó inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews pliz!!! os lo agradecería mucho! tengo ya hechos el capítulo cinco y seis, pero los colgaré durante esta semana.

Namarië!


	2. Invocando el inframundo

**Capítulo 2: Invocando al inframundo**

- ¡Bravo, Paige, bravo!

- Déjame en paz, Phoebe.

- Debiste quedarte hasta asegurarte de que estaba bien, ¡o bajarle a su habitación!

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esa anciana se acercaba y Leo ya nos ha avisado de que bajo NINGÚN concepto deben vernos.

- Ah, bueno, con Leo ya hablaré yo.

- ¡Además, no es mi protegido!¡Es el de Muriel!

- Pero ella estaba cuidando a Wyatt y además, estudiando.

- Sí, claro, y como yo no tengo ni trabajo ni vida social...¡pues qué más da, echémosle a Paige todo el trabajo!- dijo Paige sarcástica.

Las dos hermanas, Paige y Phoebe, discutían en la cocina de la Mansión Halliwell, en San Francisco. Paige había sentido el peligro que corría Harry, que desde hacía apenas una semana era la primera misión de Muriel.

Muriel era una hermana adoptiva, casi como Paige, que había llegado a la casa hacía casi dos años. Ella pasó a ser la protegida de Paige y les ayudó mucho en un periodo de crisis, cuando las tres no podían atender los ataques de los demonios, su vida normal, y además les ayudó mucho con los problemas de Wyatt para controlar su magia. A pesar de que al principio no se fiaron de ella, demostró con creces estar del lado bueno y seguía demostrándolo...o al menos hasta hacía dos días, cuando se puso a estudiar unos exámenes de la escuela, descuidando su tan ansiada misión en solitario que le habían encargado los mayores: proteger a un muchacho de una luz negra que le estaba incitando a suicidarse, como hacían habitualmente.

Sin embargo, Muriel se había quedado frita y no oyó las alarmas de que algo andaba mal, pero Paige sí, así que no tuvo más remedio que acudir en lugar de su hermanita adoptiva a solucionarle el problema.

A Paige no le importaba, pero le daba algo de miedo el que los mayores se enfadaran con Muriel por no haber cumplido con su parte y que no volvieran a confiarle ningún protegido. Paige sabía lo importante que era para su nueva hermana el que los mayores confiaran en ella.

- ¿Hablábais de mi?

Una muchacha, más bien una niña, de unos once años, con rasgos nórdicos y una larguísima cabellera rubia y ojos azules marinos había bajado somnolienta hasta la cocina para beber algo de agua. Había estado estudiando durante horas y horas su examen de matemáticas que tendría al día siguiente, sin apenas resultados.

- Sí, Muriel, querida...tu protegido se ha caído del tejado de su casa.- Paige.

Ante esto, pareció como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hermana mayor, sin creer lo que decía.

- Explícate.

- El Luz negra atacó por fin, iba a tirarse del tejado, pero como estabas tan dormida que parecía que estabas en coma profundo, pues no oíste que estaba en peligro y tuve que ir yo. Eliminé al luz negra, por cierto.

- ¡Me cago en...!

- Esa lengua, Muriel.- Phoebe.

- Esto me va a costar los años y años que llevo intentando que confíen en mi.- dijo abatida, sentándose en la mesa de golpe y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la superficie.- ¡Maldito examen!¡Para qué necesito matemáticas!

- Pues para poder trabajar cuando crezcas.- le respondió Phoebe, acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

- ¡Puedo trabajar en lo que me de la gana, Phoebe!¡Por Dios!¡Si sé más de Historia que cualquier mortal de este mundo!¡Sé más de Economía y todo eso!

- Lo sé...lo sabemos, pero ahora necesitas un título, ¿sabes?- Paige

- El graduado escolar.

- Exacto.

En ese momento, unas luces blancas inundaron la habitación, anunciando la llegada de Leo.

Muriel levantó la cabeza y le miró temerosa de las noticias que pudiera traer.

- ¿Se han cabreado conmigo?- preguntó la niña.

- No, tranquila.- dijo Leo, Muriel suspiró profundamente de alivio.- Pero...quieren que hagas algo en compensación.

- Casi lo que sea.- respondió.

- Verás, alguie...sí, alguien vino a pedirnos ayuda hace un mes o así. Dijo que el chico al que te mandaron proteger estaba en peligro, y efectivamente comprobaste que un luz negra intentaba llevarle al suicidio.

- Sí.

- Pues bien, eso no es todo. Al chaval el amenazan casi tantos peligros como a nosotros a lo largo del año, hay una especie de mago oscuro que quiere matarle y demás y...bueno, la verdad es que los mayores dicen que si podrías encargarte de ayudar a quitar de en medio a ese mago.

- ¿Destruir un demonio?¿Me encargan eso a mi? No lo entiendo.

- No, Muriel, no es un demonio. Es un mago de varita, como los otros, sólo que es bastante más poderoso que el resto y está causando problemas en ese mundo.

- ¿Y cómo es que los mayores ahora se interesan por los magos de ese tipo?

Hubo un silencio, en el que tanto Muriel como Paige y Phoebe miraron interrogantes a Leo, mientras este se preparaba para lanzarles la noticia.

- Fue el susodicho mago tenebroso quien invocó a la Luz Negra...y...

- ¿Y?

Pero Leo no contestaba, se limitaba a rascarse la nuca.

- ¡Leo!¡Dilo ya!¡Nos tienes en ascuas!- Phoebe

- No es el único demonio al que ha invocado, uno de ellos aprovechó la ocasión para salir de nuevo del inframundo, y ahí es donde entra la colaboración de vosotras tres, Phoebe.

- ¿Y qué demonio es ese, Leo?- Paige.

- Han....en fin....han sacado a Barbas.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Un terrible dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad había estado sumido en una completa oscuridad. No recordaba con exactitud los hechos que le habían llevado a ese estado, solamente sentimientos...sobretodo miedo y estupefacción, eso era lo que más sentía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo por lo que podía ver a continuación...¿una sala blanca?

Acabó de abrirlos, comprobando que estaba tumbado en la cama de una habitación blanca, rodeado de unas cortinas verdes y tupidas que no dejaban ver lo que había tras ellas. Estaba en San Mungo.

Analizó un poco más sus alrededores y se encontró con que Lupin estaba dormido en un amplio sillón justo enfrente suya.

Al verle, recordó por qué estaba allí, vinieron a su mente todas aquellas frases que oía en su mente sobre que era un farsante y sintió un tremendo impulso de salir de allí corriendo, no quería ver a Lupin decepcionado...

Pero al seguir pensando sobre ello, recordó también los momentos previos a su caída del tejado de la casa de los Dursley. Recordó a aquel hombre...a aquella mujer, que le dijo que era una luz negra...¿pero qué era una luz negra?

- ¡Harry! Has despertado, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Lupin acababa de despertarse también, se estaba estirando en el sillón y miraba a Harry con una expresión de cariño que hizo que las dudas que tenía el chico y su miedo le apretaran el corazón, mientras pedía a gritos que Lupin dejara de mirarle así.

- Bien.- fue todo lo que atinó a contestar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

- Sí.

Hubo un silencio no muy prolongado, Harry no miraba a Lupin, a pesar de que él sabía que si ex profesor sí.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido, ¿te molesta?

- No.

- Harry, sé que es un momento difícil, lo es para todos. Yo también quería mucho a Sirius, pero no porque se haya ido tengo que rendirme, tu vida no ha acabado, Harry, aún tienes mucho por hacer.

- ¿Qué pensáis que pasó?- preguntó Harry, ofendido aunque a la vez avergonzado por pensar que quería suicidarse.

- La señora Figg te encontró en el tejado y luego...caíste o te tiraste, eso no lo tenemos muy claro.

- Me caí.- aclaró Harry inmediatamente.- Ella me asustó.

- ¿Te ibas a tirar?

- ¿Qué opina Dumbledore?

- Pues...él cree que Voldemort utilizó su conexión contigo para deprimirte, pero lo hubiéramos notado, y nada nos alarmó. Solamente lo que tus tíos le decían a Arabella, que a veces te reías como un loco y que desde que llegaste apenas salías de tu habitación.

- Así que...si Voldemort me hubiese coaccionado, ¿vosotros lo habríais notado?

Lupin miró curioso a Harry, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña. Suponía que se echaría a llorar, o que se enfadaría, o cualquier otra reacción...menos esa. ¿Por qué le preguntaba por sus opiniones? Por su mirada sabía que estaba ocultando algo, algo que pasó en ese tejado y que se habían perdido.

- Sí, en cierto modo, sí. Lo habríamos notado.

- Ya veo.- contestó pensativo.

Harry ató cabos en su mente, había dos opciones: o bien Voldemort había enviado a ese "luz negra" a por él para que no detectaran la presencia del mago oscuro...o bien se trataba de una nueva criatura. ¿Y quién era la mujer que lo salvó de aquel luz negra?

Miró a Lupin, que le miraba a él como preguntándose por lo que pensaba. Decidió preguntarle:

- Remus, ¿sabes lo que es una luz negra?

- ¿Una qué?

- Luz negra.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es una larga historia, déjalo.

En ese momento, entró a la habitación la señora Weasley con Ron, que se alegraron mucho de que Harry estuviera por fin despierto.

- ¿Cómo estás, compañero?- le dijo Ron.

- Bien, gracias.- le dijo, y mientras Lupin y Molly hablaban al otro lado de la cortina verde, Harry le dijo en bajo.- Luego hablamos, hay algo que os tengo que contar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tiene que ver con lo del tejado, ¿dónde está Hermione?

- Vendrá en un par de horas.

- Genial, pues cuando estemos los tres, y si quieren venir Ginny y tus hermanos también pueden, os lo contaré.

- ¿De qué va?

- Este año tenemos algo nuevo que investigar.

Los dos adultos volvieron a asomarse a la cama de Harry, e inmediatamente Ron y él comenzaron a disimular que se estaban contando el verano. Sin embargo, Harry notó que Lupin estaba muy serio, y se le quedó mirando esperando que le dijera qué pasaba.

- El Ministro quiere venir a verte, ¿sabes?

- ¡Qué dices!

- No me parece buena idea, ya se lo dijo Arthur.- dijo Molly.

- ¿Y qué pinta ese tío aquí?

- Publicidad, fijo.- dijo Ron

- Pues entonces que se vaya a la tele a anunciarse, ¡por su culpa esos mortífagos se fugaron de Azkaban!¿¡Y encima quiere venir a verme fingiendo preocuparse por mi!?¡Dile que se vaya lejos, pero muy lejos!

- Le diremos que no te encuentras en condiciones, aunque...- Molly.

- ¿Qué?

- Saldrás de aquí en apenas un día.

- Pero él no puede visitar Grimmaul Place, ¿verdad?

- Él no sabe de la existencia del cuartel, aún no.- Lupin.

- ¿Y vais a ocultarme allí o me vais a mandar a Privet Drive para que Don Me-molo-yo-solo se de aires?

- Más bien lo primero.- dijo Lupin conteniendo la risa, mientras Ron se partía con ganas.

Los dos adultos estuvieron un rato más, para luego irse y dejar a los dos amigos solos. Aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo, porque alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, vinieron el resto de sus amigos.

Hermione, Ginny y Fred y George con un saco de bromas entraron saludando a Harry y preguntándole como estaba. Él notó que en Hermione había algo de artificial en su manera de actuar, y daría su cabeza si estaba equivocado: ella creía que quería suicidarse de verdad, aunque a cada hora que pasaba Harry estaba más convencido de que aquel hombre era el que había estado durante semanas entrando en su mente y diciéndole esas cosas.

- Eh...Harry, tenías que decirnos algo.- dijo Ron cuando ya se calmaron todos un poco, todos le miraron expectantes.

- Sí, veréis...pasó algo muy extraño allí arriba, en el tejado.- comenzó, nadie comentó nada, estaban esperando a escuchar su historia y se sentaron o en su cama o en el sillón donde había estado Lupin.- Estaba en el borde, apunto de saltar, cuando alguien me gritó "¡detrás de ti!". Yo me di la vuelta y...había un hombre vestido de negro, se sorprendió mucho de que le pudiera ver, ahora que lo pienso.- dijo, miró a sus amigos comprobando su reacción, todos se miraban los unos a los otros.- Luego la persona que me avisó disparó algo al hombre, que cayó por el tejado y se consumió en fuego. Yo sólo alcancé a ver las últimas cenizas...luego esa persona me preguntó que si estaba bien y luego me dijo que aquel hombre era...una luz negra.

- ¿Una qué?- Ginny.

- Ni Lupin sabe lo que es, me gustaría preguntárselo a Dumbledore.- Harry.

- Harry, yo...¿por qué querías saltar?

Todos se quedaron mirándole, con caras algo tristes y preocupadas. Él contestó lo que de verdad sentía:

- Resulta que creo que ese tipo me estuvo influenciando para que saltara, utilizó lo que pasó con Sirius para hacer que me subiera al tejado y saltara...me hizo sentir culpable.- dijo bajando la vista.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- ¡En condiciones normales no habría saltado!¡¿Realmente me crees tan débil como para querer suicidarme, Hermione?!- gritó enfadado.

- No, Harry...es que...

- No me crees, ¿verdad? Pues no es una excusa, ni os estoy mintiendo.

- Pues eso es grave, tal vez deberías contárselo a Dumbledore.- dijo Fred intentando desviar la atención de Harry para que no se cabreara más.

- Aún hay un detalle que no os he dicho.- Harry.- La persona que mató al hombre despareció...envuelta en luces blancas, y subiendo hacia el cielo.

Silencio.

- Ahí sí que ya no cuela, Harry. Eso es un canteo.- George.

- ¡Os lo juro!

- Sí, ¿así que vino un ángel a salvarte?- Gin

- Me da igual lo que fuera, lo que os digo es verdad. Tenemos que averiguar lo que es una luz negra y tal vez sepamos lo que era esa persona.

- Una luz blanca.- dijo Fred entre risas, todos se le quedaron mirando.- ¿Qué? Es lógico, ¿no? Si la luz negra desaparece en cenizas y la otra se va al cielo envuelta en cosas blancas, pues será una luz blanca, ¿no?

- Jamás he oído hablar de ninguna de las dos cosas.- dijo George, Hermione asintió en señal de que ella tampoco.

- Está bien, Harry. Yo te creo, sé que no inventarías esas cosas. Averiguaremos lo que pasó en ese tejado, ¿vale?- dijo Gin, los demás asintieron.

- Gracias por no pensar que estoy loco.

- ¿Después de lo que han estado diciendo el año pasado? Esos argumentos eran aún más descabellados que los que nos cuentas, tío.- dijo Ron.

De repente, unas voces sonaron desde afuera.

- ¡Le digo que quiero entrar!¡Déjeme pasar!

- No, no está en condiciones de verle ni creo que quiera, así que váyase Fudge.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Harry.- ¡El que faltaba!

- ¿Para qué viene?- Gin

Ni tuvieron tiempo de responder, pues el Ministro de magia entró como un vendaval por la puerta y se dirigió a la cama de Harry.

- ¿Y los fotógrafos?- dijo el chico mirando a la puerta de la habitación.- Pensé que querría una primera plana en El Profeta con una foto de usted y yo sonriendo y con un titular bien grande que dijera "Harry Potter y Cornelius Fudge olvidan sus diferencias y colaboran" o algo así.

- Potter, no estoy para bromas.- dijo, Harry miró a Fred y a George que se rieron por lo bajo.

- Pues dígame entonces a qué ha venido.

Fudge se quedó unos momentos mirando a los otros chicos con la intención de que captaran que quería que se fueran. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se movió; se cruzaron de brazos y se quedaron sentados donde estaban. Al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, Fudge habló.

- Usted estuvo hace más o menos un año en...bueno...en un lugar donde quien ya sabe reunió a sus mortífagos para su vuelta y...queríamos saber dónde está, por si resulta ser una base o algo por el estilo.- dijo, Harry alzó las cejas.

- Bueno, verá señor ministro, resulta que Voldemort no me dejó mucho tiempo para sacar el mapa que llevo siempre en mi bolsillo, ni para preguntarle dónde estaba, ni siquiera para admirar el bello paisaje de lápidas que me rodeaba.- dijo sarcástico.- Así que lo siento pero no puedo ayudarle.

- Algún detalle, Potter. Tal vez lo más mínimo nos lo haga saber...¿así que estuvo en un cementerio?

- Sí.

- ¿Se fijó en la vegetación?

- ¿Está bromeando?¿Tengo cara de biólogo o profesor de Herbología?¡En aquel momento lo que me interesaba es salir de allí para no ser asesinado!¡No ver si había algún sauce o algún olmo cerca!- gritó irritado.

- Está bien, está bien...ya sabe que si recuerda algo sólo tiene que decírselo a su director, sé que querrá colaborar.

- Eso seguro, lo que no es tan seguro es si quiero colaborar con usted.

Fudge echó una última mirada molesta a Harry antes de irse por donde había venido, los demás le miraron sorprendidos de lo que le había soltado al ministro en aquellos escasos cinco minutos.

- Como se le ocurra volver a mandar a algún incompetente como profesor de defensa le tiraré por la ventana de la clase de Trelawney...o mejor, hechizaré una bludger que le persiga hasta que le quite la cabeza.

Unas horas después, mientras Harry ya se preparaba para regresar a Grimmauld Place cuando el dieron el alta. Phoebe entraba en la mansión Halliwell después de haber ido a comprar algunos ingredientes. Leo había ido a averiguar dónde estaba Barbas, pues si aún no las había atacado significaba que en San Francisco desde luego no. Además, el luz blanca les habló de un extraño colegio al que iba Potter a estudiar y que trataría de que Muriel tuviera una plaza para poder vigilarle mejor.

- ¿Y Piper?¿Todavía no ha vuelto?- preguntó Phoebe

- Qué va, últimamente se tira horas en le parque con Wyatt. Y una de dos, o se acaba destrozando ella sola o acaba destrozando a Wyatt.

- Un pequeño subidón de energía, eso es lo que tiene.- Muriel.

- Así ha salido mi sobrino, que no hay quien le pare.- Phoebe.

- No me lo recuerdes porque me toca cuidarle esta noche mientras vosotras os largáis DE JUERGA.- Muriel.

- Pues para eso tendrías que haber aprobado Literatura.- dijo Paige, Muriel entornó los ojos.

- ¿Y qué autoridad tiene usted, jovencita, para castigarme?

- Resulta que soy tu luz blanca, así que no protestes.

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que pase esa materia con semejante profesora? Es una birria. ¡Además! Me dijo que estaba aprobada y ahora va y me da la puñalada por la espalda, es una mala persona.

- ¿Cómo puedes NO pasarla sabiendo todo lo que sabes? Es igual que historia, si la suspendieras sería para matarte.- Phoebe.

- Sí, sobretodo a partir del s. XVII.- Paige.

- Explotadoras, eso es lo que sois.

Las dos hermanas se rieron, mientras que Leo volvía a aparecer en la cocina, esta vez acompañado por Piper y Wyatt.

- ¡Me da igual, Leo!¡Sé conducir, ¿sabes?!- se quejaba Piper.

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- ¡Ah! Hola, Phoebe, sí...eeeh...te han admitido, la persona que nos pidió ayuda te ha conseguido una plaza.- dijo ofreciéndole una carta, la de los materiales y libros necesarios para Hogwarts, Phoebe la cogió.

- ¡Bien!- Muriel.

- Ten cuidado, Potter está bien vigilado.

Muriel miró a Leo con expresión confusa, para luego preguntarle:

- Si está tan bien vigilado como dices, ¿qué pinto yo allí?

- Su vigilancia a veces no es del todo efectiva, usease, que se escapa.- dijo Piper.- Y creen que contigo en la escuela estará más seguro.

- ¿Seguro que no estaban borrachos?- dijo Muriel riéndose, los cuatro adultos la dirigieron una mirada seria y de advertencia.- Tranquilos, me comportaré.

- Más te vale.

- Te aviso de que tanto en la escuela como en casi todas partes estaréis vigilados por...eeh...¿cómo dijo?- Leo

- Aurores.- dijo Piper

- ¿Has ido con él?- Paige.

- Me ha arrastrado, sí.- contestó Piper molesta.

- ¿Qué son aurores?- Muriel

- Algo así como los luces blancas de su mundo, solo que ellos no orbitan. El caso es que los mayores han analizado la situación y...bueno, creen que con vosotras será suficiente y...pues...te han elegido a ti, Muriel, ya que has demostrado ser competente y además eres la protectora de Potter. Y a vosotras...bueno, las razones sobran.

- ¿Entonces nos tenemos que mudar?- Phoebe

- ¡Bueno!¡Si en tan alta estima tenéis a Muriel como que es capaz de derrotar a Barbas y a ese mago oscuro ella sola...!

- Vale, Leo. La cuestión es que cómo vamos a combatir contra él si no sabemos ni dónde está.- Phoebe.

- Eso no se sabe con exactitud, pero una vez allí ya lo averiguaremos.

- ¿Y TENEMOS que ir allí?- Piper

- ¿Acaso no tenéis ganas o qué?

- ¡Estoy preguntando, Leo!¡Qué insoportable estás!

- Una cosa, ¿dónde se supone que Muriel va a comprar todo esto?- dijo Phoebe mirando la carta de Hogwarts.

- En Londres, ya me han dado todas las indicaciones. Yo te llevaré orbitando.

- ¡Yo quiero ir!

- Phoebe...- Piper

- ¡Oh, vamos!, me han dado un par de días de vacaciones...me haría tanta ilusión ver ese sitio.

- Infantil.

- ¿Y qué pasa con San Francisco? Aquí también hay demonios.- Paige.

- Y más brujas aparte de vosotras.

Al final, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar largarse a vivir una temporada a Inglaterra. Leo dijo que esa misteriosa persona que había pedido ayuda a las embrujadas les había dejado una casa donde vivir en el Suroeste de Escocia, así que todos se prepararon para hacer las maletas.

- Tendremos que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.- le decía Phoebe a Muriel mientras recogían todo.

- ¿De verdad es tan terrible como dicen?

- Bueno, ya le hemos vencido en un par de ocasiones pero...nunca se sabe. Lo que hace es aprovecharse de tu mayor miedo para destruirte, así que más vale que me digas lo que te da más pánico, Muriel.

- Eeeh...bueno, odio las arañas.

- No es suficiente, algo más fuerte.

- Puesss...no lo sé.

- Piensa en ello, tenemos que estar preparadas para hacerle frente si llega el caso.

- De acuerdo.

- En cuanto lleguemos, según Leo tenemos que ir a un tal Callejón Diagon, y tendremos que comprar todo eso que venía en la carta.

- Oye Phoebe, ¿quién nos pidió ayuda?

- No lo sé, Leo no ha querido decírmelo.

- ¿Crees que Piper le ha visto?

- Tal vez, pero como no ha dicho nada seguramente que no lo haga.

- ¿Y por qué iban a ocultárnoslo?- preguntó, Phoebe se encogió de hombros.- Sólo espero que no sea una de esas trampas que se inventan los demonios para mataros.

- Sí, yo también lo espero.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

La luz de la luna creciente entraba por una ventana desvencijada, dando de lleno a un hombre de aspecto anciano pero con una cara que permanentemente tenía una expresión diabólica. Estaba pensando en su venganza, desde que fue mandado de vuelta al inframundo y destruido de una manera tan dolorosa...haría pagar a las Embrujadas por su atrevimiento, esta vez contaba con más medios que las veces anteriores.

Alguien entrando completamente fuera de si en la habitación le hizo dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, se quedó detrás de él y comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Tu demonio ha fallado!¡Potter sigue vivo!

- Paciencia, Voldemort, paciencia...era previsible.

- ¡¿Sabías que iba a fracasar?!

Barbas sonrió y se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el mago tenebroso.

- Por supuesto, cada vez que una de las embrujadas se cruza en el camino de uno de nosotros, acabamos muertos...sin excepción alguna.

- ¿Y qué pintaban esas muggles defendiendo a Potter?

- Una de ellas al parecer debe ser su protectora, algo que nos pone en serias dificultades...pero ya hablamos de eso, ¿recuerdas? Yo mato a Potter y tú destruyes a las brujas.

- No entiendo cómo no puedes matarlas tú mismo.

- Ni yo pero...no puedo, el caso es que el chico no tiene defensas contra mi pero sí contra ti. Además de que las embrujadas están preparadas para ataques como el mío, no como los tuyos...es un cambio justo, ¿o acaso comienzas a dudar del trato que has hecho?

- Yo no dudo nunca...

- En ese caso, no tenemos más que comenzar...decenas de demonios esperan impacientes a vengarse de esas tres, no creo que ninguno de los del bando de ese anciano puedan detener un ataque del inframundo como este. Así que dile a tus mortífagos que comiencen con el ritual, iré enseguida.

Voldemort se retiró de la habitación del demonio, no confiaba en él pero de momento era su mejor arma contra Dumbledore y su estúpido mini-ejército de aurores. La invocación de Barbas fue simple...aunque en realidad estaban llamando a aquel extraño ser que se suponía debía matar a Potter usando su sentimiento de culpabilidad contra él mismo.

Sin embargo, abrir una puerta a algo tan peligroso como el Inframundo...ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea hacerlo, pero en ese caso sí confiaba en que Barbas supiera controlar a los de su propia especie.

Llegó hasta el salón donde estaban sus más fieles y poderosos mortífagos, preparados para la invocación. Poco después de que llegara él, vino Barbas y por fin pudieron comenzar a preparar lo que, esperaba el demonio, fuera la gran pesadilla de las Halliwell.


	3. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 3: Una visita inesperada**

La llegada de Harry a Grimmauld Place no fue como él esperaba, ya de por si le había extrañado que Dumbledore no hubiera ido a verle a San Mungo, aunque intentó imaginar que estaría solucionando algún asunto importante para la Orden y que, de todas formas, tampoco había sido tan grave. Pero ni siquiera estaba en la casa, lo que le decepcionó.

Allí solamente estaba Mundungus, Bill y Charlie, que salieron a darle la bienvenida a Harry desde la cocina.

- ¿No está Kreacher?- preguntó Harry con un tono que revelaba sus intenciones.

- ¡Harry! No serías capaz de hacerle daño, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione.

- No...daño no...MUCHO daño, que es distinto.

- Eres un sádico.- siguió protestando su amiga, él sólo se rió.

- Kreacher se fue con el familiar más cercano, como la otra vez.- dijo Arthur lo más natural posible.

- Pues que le vaya mal.

- Vamos arriba, Ron.- dijo Hermione molesta y arrastrando a Ron a los dormitorios.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?- preguntó mirando atentamente a los adultos, sabía que mirando su reacción averiguaría más cosas que preguntando.

- No lo sabemos, recibió una lechuza urgente y se fue con Moody hacia donde fuera que le llamaron.

Se fijó en las caras, lo que estaban diciendo era pura verdad, lo que extrañó mucho a Harry, ¿qué la Orden no supiera lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo? Le dio mala espina nada más pensarlo.

- ¿Y cuando fue eso?

- Hace unos tres días, pero no te preocupes, está bien.

Sin decir ni mirar nada más, subió las escaleras. Se fijó entonces en que el cuadro de la madre de Sirius ya no estaba, las cabezas de elfos habían desaparecido...parecía que por fin la destartalada casa comenzaba a ser un hogar, justo ahora que su propietario no podía disfrutarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse los pensamientos negativos, no le serviría de nada lamentarse, eso no le devolvería a Sirius...lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrar que no murió por nada.

Entró en la habitación que había ocupado el año pasado junto a Ron y Hermione, que entraron tras él. Mientras dejaban sus cosas en el suelo, Harry les contó lo de Dumbledore. Al acabar, Hermione les preguntó:

- ¿Qué puede estar haciendo Dumbledore que le lleve tanto tiempo?

- Seguro que es muuuuuuy importante, y cómo no, supersecreto.

- Alomejor este año sí que te cuentan cosas, Harry.- Ron.

- No creo que sirvan de mucho, pero alomejor así me hacen la tarde más entretenida con sus batallitas.- dijo con voz resentida.

- No puedes seguir toda la vida enfadado, ¿sabes?

- Cierto, Hermione, pero mientras pueda seguiré así.- dijo, sus amigos iban a hablar pero él les interrumpió.- Escuchad, estoy hasta arriba de ser un muñegote yendo de aquí para allá. Si alguien quiere manejarme que se haga un peluche con mi careto y que sea feliz, pero a mi que me dejen tranquilo. Ahora si me disculpáis...- dijo cogiendo unas cosas de su baúl.- me voy al baño.

Cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Hermione y Ron mirándose con la misma expresión y con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: a Harry le estaba pasando algo muy raro.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

La familia Halliwell al completo estaba ya llegando con todas sus cosas a su nueva residencia en Inglaterra, un caserón más grande que el de San Francisco, pero bastante más escondido y apartado. La primera impresión que tuvieron, al aparecer orbitando ante la puerta principal, es que les habían estafado.

El caserón presentaba un aspecto bastante sombrío, con una fachada que antaño fue blanca y que ahora era gris piedra; unas ventanas completamente llenas de suciedad y con unas contraventanas de madera verde despintada y carcomida, así estaban las que al menos aún estaban en su sitio.

Chris y Muriel se adelantaron a todos y se acercaron a la puerta principal para abrirla y comprobar el estado del interior de la vivienda. En principio estaba atascada, pero Muriel hizo un movimiento de manos y se abrió al instante.

- ¿Habitable o mejor que nos volvamos a San Francisco?- dijo Paige desde fuera.

Los dos que estaban dentro exploraron un poco más a fondo, se veía que todo estaba muy sucio, olía a cerrado y habría que tirar algunas cosas, pero nada que ver con el exterior.

- Bah, con una pasada esto estará listo.

- Lo que queremos es que esté limpio DE VERDAD, Muriel, no que sea una ilusión.- dijo Chris.

- Pues vas a coger tú la fregona, bonito, por bocazas.- dijo molesta ante la negativa a que usara su magia para agilizar el proceso, luego se volvió hacia la puerta y gritó a los otros.- ¡Podéis entrar, no está mal del todo!

Las tres Halliwell junto con Leo y Wyatt entraron al interior del caserón, exclamando de admiración por el tamaño de la casa.

Piper dejó a su hijo en manos de Leo y entró con Phoebe en una de las salas que había a ambos lados al entrar, tras una puerta acristalada blanca muy bonita pero que necesitaba a gritos una buena mano de pintura. En dicha sala, que parecía ser una especie de salón recibidor, todos los muebles estaban tapados bajo sábanas y ambas hermanas se dedicaron a destaparlos.

- ¡Fíjate, qué bonitos!

Todos los enseres que había por allí tenían un claro estilo antiguo, ninguna de las piezas parecía bajar de los 75 años más o menos y algunas, por lo que Piper pudo aprender de Prue y su amplio conocimiento de las antigüedades, podían tener hasta dos siglos.

El resto del grupo también se dedicó a explorar las habitaciones, abrir ventanas y ventilar un poco la casa...el primer paso de los muchos que tendrían que dar para acondicionarla.

- ¡Piper!¡Ven, corre!¡Mira qué cocina!

Ante el grito de Muriel, Piper acudió inmediatamente a ver uno de sus lugares favoritos, donde pondrían en práctica pociones y, sobretodo, cocinaría sus platos preferidos.

Ella y Phoebe bajaron las escaleras, pues habían estado destapando muebles en los dormitorios, y entraron a la enorme sala que constituía la cocina.

Ésta también estaba decorada a un modo más o menos de los años cincuenta, también con muchos signos de llevar décadas abandonada. En la cocina había una puerta que daba acceso al jardín, Paige y Muriel junto con Chris fueron a explorarlo, parecía ser enorme.

- Lo raro es que no nos haya recibido nadie ni nada.- comentó Phoebe.

- El que nos cedió la casa nos pidió disculpas, que tendríamos que arreglarla nosotros.- dijo Leo apareciendo por la puerta con Wyatt, que miraba a todas partes curioso.

- No es por nada, ¿pero qué clase de persona nos pide ayuda y ni siquiera nos da más información que la dirección de esta casa, la del callejón, la escuela y a quién tenemos que proteger y de qué?

- Es lo que necesitamos, Phoebe.- dijo Piper.

- Tú lo sabes pero no quieres decirlo.

- No puedo, lo siento.

- ¡Piper, que soy tu hermana!

- No insistas.- dijo con una sonrisa que crispó aún más los nervios de Phoebe

- ¡Ha! Algún día me lo dirás.

- No tendrás que esperar demasiado...- respondió misteriosa.- ¿Podrás aguantar hasta entonces?

Phoebe asintió, pero sin dejar de mirar interrogante a su hermana, ¿por qué le estaba ocultando la identidad de esa persona? Intentó usar su poder de empatía, pero recordó que hacía un buen tiempo que, para prevenir situaciones incómodas, había enseñado a todos a protegerse contra eso, así que no podía saber lo que estaba pensando ni sintiendo en ese momento, porque hubiera apostado cualquier cosa que estaba gritando el nombre para sus adentros.

Durante el resto del día, estuvieron como locos ordenando todo lo que había en aquel caserón. Wyatt no hizo las cosas más fáciles, pues continuamente se divertía viendo a sus tías o a su madre buscando una bayeta, o dónde estaba la escoba...mientras él lo escondía todo.

Sólo Muriel parecía aguantar de buena gana el extraño sentido del humor del pequeño, que ya por esas fechas iba a contar con cinco años. Por eso la rubia se había convertido en la niñera oficial de Wyatt, porque era la única con la que se portaba "bien". Claro, que si por "bien" se interpreta el practicar sus poderes a base de dejar la habitación donde se encuentre hecha un cisco...

- ¡Wyaaaaaaaaaat!¡Devuélveme el cubo!

Paige venía malhumorada por las escaleras, era la segunda vez que su sobrino se llevaba, o más bien hacía orbitar hacia él, el cubo con agua que estaba usando para limpiar los cristales. Muriel, que ya sabía dónde lo había colocado, esperó pacientemente que su luz blanca entrara en la habitación donde estaban ambos.

No hubo que esperar mucho, nada más Paige abrió un poquito la puerta, el cubo entero cayó sobre su cabeza. Wyatt se reía con ganas mientras Muriel hacía auténticos malabares con su cara para que no apareciera ningún signo de sonrisa.

- Tú lo sabías.- dijo Paige enfadada desde la puerta señalando a Muriel.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Paige, llevo toda la tarde aquí arreglando estas contraventanas.- contestó ella con voz seca aunque comenzaba a notarse que se reía.

- Wyatt, ya es hora de que empieces a crecer un poquito.- le replicó ahora a su sobrino, que la ignoró por completo.

Muriel salía por la ventana para quitar los oxidados soportes de las contraventanas y cambiarlos por otros cuando vio que tres personas se acercaban por el camino hacia la puerta de la casa. Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era, seguida por una Paige intrigada por la repentina salida de Muriel.

- ¡Leo, Piper!¡Tenemos visita!- les llamó Muriel

- ¡Chris, Phoebe!¡Todos al hall!- Paige

Mientras todos acudían al sitio, la niña abrió la puerta poco antes que aquellas personas llegaran al pequeño porche.

- ¡Esto es propiedad privada!- saltó con voz autoritaria.

Las tres figuras, encapuchadas, se detuvieron donde estaban. Luego se miraron y después una de ellas, un hombre, preguntó:

- ¿Son ustedes las Halliwell?

- ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó Muriel sin responder directamente al hombre.

- Traemos información sobre Potter, creemos que podría interesarles.- respondió.

Detrás de la muchacha aparecieron en ese momento el resto de la familia, luego la otra persona encapuchada, una mujer, pidió permiso para pasar. Piper accedió aunque desconfiaba, todos se pusieron alerta y les hicieron pasar a aquel recibidor al que Phoebe y Piper entraron primero, que ahora estaba más o menos decente.

- Disculpen pero acabamos de llegar y no tenemos nada que ofrecerles.- dijo Muriel, poniendo un tono algo intimidante en la voz para dejar a raya a los desconocidos.- ¿Qué decían antes sobre Potter?

- Le conocemos y nos preocupa su presencia aquí.- dijo la mujer, Phoebe soltó una carcajada y los demás la miraron intentando adivinar si había sentido algo malo.

- Hemos venido a protegerle, si es por eso por lo que se quejan.- saltó Paige.

- ¿Quién les envía?

- ¡¿Y nosotros qué sabemos?!- Chris

Sin embargo, el silencio de Piper y Leo atrajo la atención de todos, pues evitaban meterse en la conversación.

- Bien, es hora de que pongamos algunos puntos en orden antes de empezar.- dijo el hombre.

- Sí, es lo mejor.- dijo un segundo hombre que hasta ahora no había hablado.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, sólo roto a los pocos segundos por Phoebe y Piper, que se llevaban las manos a la boca mientras susurraba "¡Dios mío!".

- ¿Os pasa algo?- le preguntó Paige.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papá?!

Las tres personas encapuchadas se descubrieron en aquel instante, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por la presencia del padre de las Halliwell pero sin acabar de saber quiénes eran sus dos acompañantes.

- Veréis, ellos...

- Digamos que somos...parientes lejanos.- dijo la mujer.

- Así que mejor que colaboremos entre todos, cuanto más unidos menos posibilidades tendrá el enemigo de vencer.- dijo el hombre sacando una varita, Muriel abrió los ojos asombrada.- Compartiremos nuestra información con ustedes y así lo harán con nosotros, ¿están de acuerdo?

- Sí, pero aquí hay un par de cosas que nos tienes que contar, ¿verdad papá?- dijo Phoebe.

El padre asintió, comenzando entonces a relatar en qué estaban emparentados y cómo había contactado ni más ni menos que con magos de varita, que viva la casualidad, estaban relacionados con Harry Potter.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Los gemelos aparecieron una tarde con los bolsillos cargados de nuevas bromas, le contaron a Harry todos sus planes y algún que otro cotilleo sobre Voldemort que habían logrado escuchar con los nuevos modelos de orejas extensibles, consistentes en un pequeño pegote de algo parecido a masilla de color "camaleón" (usease, que se adaptaba a cualquier color o superficie) que se pegaba al lugar del cual se quería escuchar.

Aquel día, poco antes de la hora de la cena, hubo otra reunión de la Orden en la cocina. Como siempre, no les dejaron pasar ni escuchar. Hermione y Ron esperaron un numerito por parte de Harry, pero se quedaron con las ganas porque él decidió que, primero, no merecía la pena exaltarse si no iba a conseguir nada más que información a medias. Segundo, porque le importaba un rábano y tercero porque si no querían que se enterara...allá ellos, ya se buscaría él la vida como fuera.

Había estado hablando del verano que habían pasado Gin, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos cuando Harry fue un momento al baño. Al salir, Dumbledore le esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ven, Harry.

No hizo falta más para saber adónde le llevaba, a la cocina...iba a dejarle estar en una reunión. Sorprendente y a la vez suficiente, aunque sabía que la parte más importante ya la habían tratado. Bajó con Dumbledore rápidamente hasta la cocina y entraron dentro, donde estaban todos los miembros de la Orden incluido Snape, que no se libró de una mirada llena de desprecio por parte de Harry.

Dumbledore puso un encantamiento en la puerta para que no se pudiera oír nada desde fuera, para luego invitar a Harry a que se sentara.

- Bien, dado lo que pasó el curso anterior hemos aprendido la lección.- comenzó Dumbledore, Harry prefirió no comentar nada.- Así que vamos a contarte los planes que tiene Voldemort...al menos para ti.

- ¿Aún se preocupa por matarme? Qué raro...- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara, ninguno de los presentes entendió su reacción.

- Pues sí, Harry, y sabes que lo seguirá haciendo hasta que lo consiga. El caso es...que hemos preparado un programa para que entrenes, sobretodo oclumencia.

El sobresalto que pegó Harry no fue por el hecho de que por fin abrieran los ojos y le hicieran aprender algo útil para enfrentar a Voldemort, sino...tenía la sensación de haber vivido aquello antes, como si de forma latente pudiera repetir exactamente lo que iba a decir Dumbledore.

- Pero tranquilo, la estudiarás conmigo.- continuó el director.- He hablado con varios profesores de Hogwarts que te van a dar clases extra, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- McGonagall...¿Flitwick?...eeeh...bueno, Snape también, supongo.- dijo Harry con un especial tono de fastidio en el último nombre, ignorando la presencia del aludido.

- _Profesor_ Snape, Harry. Pero sí, cada uno te enseñará cosas propias de la materia, pero un nivel más avanzado. En cuando a defensa...aún no sabemos nada.

- ¿No hay profesor?

- No, aún no.

- Harry, sé que va a ser mucho pero...si pudieras...- comenzó Lupin.

- Seguir con la AD, no te preocupes, lo haré.- contestó inmediatamente.- El caso es que no voy a dar yo a todos los cursos, yo no puedo ser el profesor.- dijo, Snape soltó una carcajada.- Aunque ya me gustaría poder dar en las narices a los que dudan.

Ahora fue Lupin y otros, como Bill, Charlie o el sr. Weasley los que se taparon la boca ocultando la sonrisa.

- El caso es, que en el caso de que no hubiera profesor hasta cierta altura del curso, sería...eeh...el profesor Snape, quien te diera esas clases extra.- dijo Dumbledore mirando expectante la reacción del muchacho.

Harry miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Dumbledore, ¿acaso no le había dejado bien claro que no quería ni agua de ese profesor el año pasado? Pues nada, jódete y baila, Harry...

- Pues vale.- fue todo lo que dijo, si total, no iba a servir de nada quejarse.

- Cuando llegue el día de ir al callejón, vendrás con nosotros.- saltó de repente la señora Weasley.- En fin, es mejor que quedarte aquí encerrado y...de todas formas irás con escolta.

- Bien.

Toda la sala se quedó callada, intercambiando miradas. Harry ni se inmutó, le parecía más interesante mirar sus uñas que observar una reacción que ya esperaba, su conformismo dejaba sorprendidos a todos. No importaba, ya le llegaría la hora de imponer su criterio, y vaya si lo iba a hacer...siempre y cuando fuera necesario, claro, no fuera a ser que metiera la pata de nuevo.

Estudiar defensa con Snape...desagradable y molesto, pero por otro lado su mentalidad cambiaba a otro punto de vista. No tenía que ser tan orgulloso, tenía que pensar más en lo útil, ¿y por qué no? Snape había sido un mortífago, sabía toneladas de Artes Oscuras de seguro. Dependiendo del profesor de defensa que cayera, casi le parecía la mejor opción que tenía. Con Dumbledore seguramente mejoraría en oclumencia, pero esta vez tenía unos esquemas en la cabeza de preguntas y métodos medio aprendidos durante el fiasco de las clases del año pasado.

¿Podrás con todo eso, Harry?, se preguntaba a sí mismo, bueno...todo era verlo. Si Hermione pudo (aunque acabara hasta el gorro) con todo lo que tuvo en cuarto y tercer curso, él podría hacer el menos el intento de abarcar todo eso. Con un día de descanso que le dejaran y unas horas para los deberes y preparar exámenes sería suficiente.

- ¿Se ha sabido algo de Malfoy y compañía?- preguntó para romper el silencio.

- Al final les han enviado a la cárcel.- dijo Tonks

- ¿A Azkaban?

- Sí, de momento por unos diez años, pero aún están pendientes de un nuevo juicio.

- No me lo digas, ¿crisis política?- dijo Harry.

- Fudge tiene bastantes problemas con todo este tema de la vuelta de quien sabes, pero pronto se solucionará.- dijo el sr. Weasley.

- Eso depende.- dijo cogiendo un vaso y sirviéndose algo de agua.

- ¿De qué?- Bill.

- De si sigue siendo igual de lerdo o se ha vuelto a golpear en la cabeza y ha empeorado, si cabe.- bebió un trago de agua observando las caras de los presentes, que no paraban de mirarse.

- En fin, ¿alguna pregunta más?- Lupin.

Harry se lo pensó, sí que tenía una pregunta más, pero no quería hacerla delante de todos...es más, no estaba realmente seguro de querer preguntárselo a Dumbledore, de querer que se enterara de lo que había pasado en el tejado...¿que lo sabía? Pues qué bien por él, pero decidió que no se lo preguntaría, no por ahora al menos.

- Sí, ¿hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme?

- No, de momento no.- contestó Dumbledore algo cortante.

- Bien, pues en ese caso os dejo con vuestros asuntos.

Se levantó y se fue de la cocina, al cerrar la puerta a medias se quedó a una distancia prudente y suficientemente oculto como para poder escuchar algo por la rendija que había dejado sin que se dieran, al parecer, cuenta de ello.

- No puedes seguir así, Dumbledore.- dijo Moody.

- Lo sé, Alastor, pero es que no sé cómo decírselo.

"_Ya empezamos con los misterios, me juego el cuello a que tiene que ver con lo de mi conexión con Voldemort_", pensó Harry.

- Ser directo es lo que más le hace falta, después de todo lo que ha pasado ese chico se merece la verdad.

- Aún es muy pronto para comenzar a comentar nada, deja que pase un poco de tiempo y se confirmen los rumores.

- No te pongo en duda, Dumbledore, sólo espero que sepas bien lo que haces.

Unas sillas se movieron y Harry notó que iban a salir de la cocina, así que subió con rapidez las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, pensando...ahora sí que no sabía por dónde tirar, ¿rumores sobre qué? Porque por poder, podía ser cualquier cosa. Entró a la habitación y Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Gin se le quedaron mirando implorando información, así que Harry se la contó con aburrimiento, nada era realmente interesante, salvo tal vez la última parte.

Cuando hubo acabado de contar todo, cada uno elaboraba su propia teoría.

- Voldemort ha adquirido más poder.- dijo Hermione muy seria.- Algo nuevo o alomejor algún instrumento mágico.

- ¿Y si es sobre Peter Pettigrew?- Ron

- O sobre Lestrange.- Gin.

- Tal vez prepara un gran ataque y...va dirigido a alguien cercano a ti, Harry.- le dijo George apenado.- Después de todo, sabe que la mejor forma de hacerte daño es de esa manera.

- ¡No seas catastrofista!- se quejó Gin.

- Es realista, que es distinto.- admitió Harry.- ¿Se lo habéis advertido a Dumbledore?

- ¿Advertirle?

- ¡Pues claro! No es una tesis estúpida, es una posibilidad y tendrían que tenerla en cuenta.

- Tranquilo, siendo ellos seguro que la tienen presente.- Ron.

- Sí, lo demostraron muy bien hace unos meses.- respondió Harry sarcástico.

- Precisamente porque metieron la pata, por eso creo que ya saben cómo actuar.- Gin

- Lo que me molesta es que haya sido precisamente a costa de Sirius.

- Sigues enfadado...- dijo Hermione, Harry la miró con mala cara.- Lo siento, ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

¿Cómo no seguir enfadado, pensaba Harry, después de todo lo que le habían dicho y hecho? No dudaba de que también estaba mosqueado consigo mismo, había sido un imbécil y muchas veces a lo largo de un mismo día se lo repetía, pero esta vez no, ya había pillado los trucos de Voldemort.

- Si nos queda tiempo...me gustaría saber también qué es ese velo, ¿alguien se apunta a investigar?- dijo distraídamente, esperando claramente un no por respuesta.

- No lo sé, si nos lo permiten te ayudaremos.- dijo Hermione.

- Y si nosotros conseguimos averiguar algo te lo diremos.- Fred.

- Pero prométenos que no irás al departamento de misterios a verlo de cerca, porque esta vez no creo que queramos acompañarte.- dijo Gin casi sin darse cuenta, todos la miraron con reproche porque sabían que ahora Harry se cabrearía.

Pero no, comenzó a reírse, primero por lo bajo y luego con más ganas.

- Tomo nota.- dijo.

El resto de los chavales pareció respirar tranquilo al no haber numerito, así que pasaron mejor las siguientes horas antes de acostarse. Fred y George volvieron a La Madriguera con Bill y Charlie, de Percy les comentaron que dentro de poco iría a la casa de los Weasley para disculparse, pero que seguiría independiente en su apartamento de Londres.

Cuando se hubieron despedido de todos, volvieron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron Ron y Hermione, Harry miró con recelo la cama, temiendo volver a soñar con más obsesiones de Voldemort. Pero no había más huevos que arriesgarse a dormir, así que se acostó también pero tardó, como siempre, un par de horas en dormirse.

Mientras, abajo en la cocina solamente se habían quedado Molly y Arthur. Acababan de enterarse de lo que había estado investigando Dumbledore, un rumor sobre una nueva profecía. Discutían sobre la salida de Harry al día siguiente y por unos acontecimientos recientes.

- ¿Estarán allí?- preguntó Arthur refiriéndose al callejón Diagon.

- Claro, si atacaran no tendrían muchas posibilidades.

- Aún no puedo creérmelo, Molly, de verdad que es...

- Lo sé, en fin, sospechaba que ellos no eran algo normal, pero hasta ese punto...

- Y nosotros tomándole por un simple muggle.- dijo él riendo.- Ojalá los demás pudieran enterarse.

- De momento no es conveniente, querido. Pero ya oíste a aquel hombre, tarde o temprano lo sabrán. El caso es que no lo hagan los muggles.

- Cierto, eso no será un problema.

- ¡Oh, Arthur!¡Estoy tan orgullosa y emocionada! Con toda la experiencia que tienen...

- Me encantaría ver la cara de quien tú sabes cuando se entere.

El matrimonio concluyó entre risas la conversación, en secreto acababan de conseguir una alianza antaño abandonada pero latente, que seguía ahí esperando a ser llamada y que, por alguna razón que de momento desconocían, había despertado.

Luego del cumpleaños de Harry, acontecimiento que se negó a celebrar y que hizo lo posible por hacer que los demás olvidaran, se fue acercando el día de ir al callejón Diagon, justo cuando recibieron las habituales cartas de Hogwarts en Grimmauld Place. Aquella vez, como dijo la señora Weasley, dejarían ir a Harry; iría muy bien escoltado, pero al menos podría estar al aire libre un rato.

Esperando que fueran los cuatro que le escoltaron desde Privet Drive, Harry pensó que no estaría nada mal pero...

- ¿Dónde vais todos?- preguntó a los que se encontraban en la puerta.

- A acompañarte.- dijo Lupin.

Todo lo bueno que hubiera podido tener aquel día prácticamente se esfumó para él, eran por lo menos 20 personas...puso los ojos en blanco y se reunió con los demás en el hall de la casa.

- No te pongas así, Harry. Sabes que...

- Es muy importante, si me pasara algo...¡oh! No quiero ni pensarlo.- dijo dramatizando.

Salió de la casa tras Kingsley y Arthur Weasley, no miró ninguna de las caras de, ya no disgusto, sino molestia que acababa de dejar tras de sí. Cierto que se estaba pasando, y lo sabía, pero cada vez se sentía más encerrado, sensación que no mejoró nada cuando salió a la calle, al contrario, el saber que sería sólo por un momento hizo que su rabia interior creciera más y más...¡sólo quería salir!¡Alejarse de todo, a miles de kilómetros, por un día!¿Sería demasiado pedir?¿Veinticuatro horas sin tener que preocuparse de cómo sobrevivir un día más?

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, cogieron un traslador escondido en un callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place, que al parecer había sido preparado a conciencia y no se qué historias más, según Tonks. Aparecieron ya en pleno callejón, en una zona más o menos despejada cerca de Gringotts.

El callejón estaba a rebosar de gente, todas con caras de preocupación. Notó que en la entrada al callejón Knockturn había un par de hombres que tenían toda la pinta de ser aurores, de seguro que estaban controlando las entradas y salidas del nefastamente famoso callejón.

Harry pensó que su "compañía" se dispersaría por el callejón una vez llegaran y se quedaría tal vez solamente con el sr. Weasley y los hermanos mayores, pero no, su escolta permaneció concentrada salvo cuando entraban, por ejemplo, a Flourish y Blotts o cuando Harry tuvo que ir a Madame Malkin para arreglarse las túnicas, que ya le estaban bastante pesqueras. Ron y Hermione también se hicieron unas nuevas, pero lo que molestó al muchacho de ojos verdes fue que ni más ni menos que seis aurores se quedaran a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos y escudriñando todos los rincones de la tienda.

Al salir de Malkin, todos se fueron a la heladería para tomar algo y descansar, pero a Harry no le apetecía para nada tener que sentarse en una mesa con mil personas que observasen cada movimiento que hiciera, así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se coló por entre la gente alejándose de todos.

Entró a la tienda de varitas huyendo de su agobiante escolta y tal vez para hablar un rato aunque fuera con el señor Ollivanders. El tema de las varitas no es que fuera muy atractivo, pero al menos él no estaría agobiándole ni respirándole encima de la nuca todo el tiempo.

Dentro había una niña de seguramente primer año, rubia platino y de piel blanca con una mujer joven, de pelo corto y negro rodeadas ambas por una enorme pila de cajas de varitas. La chiquilla probó una más y, tras volar en pedazos un jarrón, cosa que le recordó mucho a Harry el día que vino a por su varita, la dejó violentamente sobre el mostrador y el señor Ollivanders se metió de nuevo por entre las estanterías a sacar otras.

Harry, que hasta entonces seguía pasando desapercibido para ambas, se quedó escuchando lo que decían:

- ¡Esto es ridículo, Phoebe!

- Tranquilízate, Muriel, ya has oído al hombre: "La varita elige al mago", sólo hay que esperar a que una de esas cosaste elija y podremos irnos.

- ¡Oh!¡Tranquilizador!- la niña hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo al local.- El único pero es...¡¡Que aquí hay por lo menos diez mil palotes!!

- ¡¡Shhhh!!¡Cálmate!

- ¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Phoebe!- cogió una de las varitas que había por el mostrador.- ¡Esto es un insulto a mi persona!¡Pasarme dos malditas horas cogiendo y agitando varitas!¡¿Dónde se ha visto que alguien como YO necesite de esta cosa de madera?!¿Y qué hay de todos esos libros de hechizos?¿Y la lechuza?¡Por favor!¡¿Qué clase de gente es esta?!

- No es la primera vez que vemos a un mago que necesite del "palito de madera", querida.- dijo la mujer entre dientes, Harry las miró con curiosidad.

- Perdona pero yo todavía no había visto...hasta ahora.- dejó la varita en su sitio.- Un insulto...eso es lo que es.

- ¡Basta ya, Muriel!¡Si en esta carta dice que necesitas una varita, libros y bichejos extraños eso es lo que vamos a comprar!- dijo agitando la lista de materiales de Hogwarts.- Además, no estabas tan disconforme cuando recibiste la carta, y ten en cuenta que DEBES ir a esa escuela a cambio de tu siesta que casi le cuesta la vida a una persona.

- ¿Vas a restregármelo durante toda mi vida?

- Descuida.

- De nada.- dijo sarcástica.- Es sólo que me imaginé que sería de otra manera esa escuela...no sé...

- Ni me atrevo a preguntar qué clase de colegio se te pasó por la cabeza.- dijo Phoebe, Muriel agitó una mano y soltó un silbido como diciendo "¡Fuf! Ni te lo imaginas" para luego sonreír con malicia.

En ese momento apareció el señor Ollivanders por uno de los pasillos con unas quince cajas en las manos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba allí y le saludó, llamando la atención también de las otras dos, que pegaron un salto al verle. Harry se molestó al pensar que ahora empezarían a decirle lo "héroe" que era y demás... pero por suerte, simplemente le miraron unos segundos más y luego volvieron a lo suyo.

- El señor Potter, qué gran honor tenerle aquí de nuevo. ¿Algún problema con su varita?

- No, no señor Ollivanders, yo sólo...venía a...cambiar un poco de aires, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Ah, bien. En ese caso puede ver cómo la señorita Fawn adquiere su varita, porque si me permite la observación, ella es la cliente más difícil que he tenido jamás.

- Ya me había dado cuenta.- dijo observando todas las cajas.

- Prueba esta.- dijo él entregándole otra de color blanco amarillento.

La niña llamada Muriel cogió la varita, la agitó y de nuevo una pila de papeles y cajones salió disparada. Ella suspiró cansada y la volvió a poner en el mostrador; Ollivanders entonces cogió otra y se la puso en las manos: nada.

Harry observó que las quince cajas que había traído quedaban de nuevo en la pila de las que no valían.

- Oiga, en serio, no necesito esta cosa para estudiar magia...ya me las apañaré.- dijo Muriel.

- No, espera...tal vez....sí, tengo una que tal vez pueda ser para ti. Lleva siglos guardada en el almacén, esperando a su dueño...no perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿no?- dijo Ollivanders, las dos se encogieron de hombros.

De nuevo desapareció en las estanterías para aparecer poco después con una caja negra con grabados extraños en ella, tenía un seguro pequeño y dorado que Ollivanders levantó y sacó entonces una varita negra con vetas rojizas en espiral alrededor de ella que estaba depositada en una buena pieza de terciopelo granate. Se la ofreció a Muriel y, para su alivio y el de Phoebe, aquella vez funcionó.

- Vaya, vaya...le aseguro, señorita Fawn, que esa varita lleva exactamente 386 años sin salir de esta tienda.- dijo, la niña pareció impresionarse muchísimo.- Es la más antigua de todas las que puede ver y...muy especial. ¿Sabe de qué está hecha?

- No sé si es prudente preguntar.- contestó ella mordaz, Phoebe le dio un codazo.

- La madera es de Drago milenario y...su contenido...- dijo mirando a la niña.- es parcialmente desconocido, pero se sabe que uno de sus principales ingredientes es la sangre de dementor.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba la varita de Muriel con algo de recelo, miró a Ollivanders que le respondió el gesto lanzándole una mirada fugaz.

-Conozcoel Drago pero...¿qué leñes es un dementor?- Phoebe.

Harry las miró confuso, si le conocían, quería decir que pertenecían al mundo de los magos y no al muggle pero...¿acaso había algún mago en el mundo que no conociera a los dementores?

- Es una criatura horrible, guardianes de la prisión de magos, Azkaban. Absorben tu felicidad con sólo una respiración y si te han echado el ojo...te dan el "Beso". Y si eso sucede...significa que han absorbido tu alma.

Phoebe se llevó una mano a la boca, sin embargo, Muriel se quedó unos segundos parada hasta que por fin dijo:

- ¿Demonios absorbe-almas? Suena interesante.- dijo, Phoebe la pellizcó en el brazo a modo de advertencia.

- No...no son demonios, pero no están lejos de serlo, créame...no le gustaría toparse con uno de ellos.

- Bien, bien, de acuerdo...¿cuánto es?- Phoebe.

Cuando hubieron pagado, las dos saludaron brevemente a Harry y se fueron, para encontrarse con un hombre rubillo y de ojos azules.

- Una varita curiosa...- dijo el sr. Ollivanders, Harry se dio la vuelta y le miró.

- ¿Tanto como la mía?

- No, no en ese sentido, quien posee esa varita tiene que tener unas cualidades mágicas muy especiales, sobretodo temple para dominarla...aunque esa niña se veía que tenía fuerte carácter.- dijo, Harry asintió.

- ¿Cómo qué características?- pregunt

- Oh, pues...un gran potencial, para empezar.

- Seguro que también podemos esperar grandes cosas de ella.- dijo Harry irónico, sobretodo haciendo alusión a lo que le dijo a él y ridiculizándolo, cada vez se creía menos que él pudiera hacer algo.

- No lo dudo, pocas personas han dejado de esta guisa este martillo mágico del siglo XV que tengo como recuerdo de un viaje.

Ollivanders le mostró entonces el martillo en cuestión, lo que debía ser una fuerte masa de hierro, era ahora una escultura abstracta, como si hubiera venido alguien con una escopeta potentísima y le hubiera pegado un tiro al mazo...dejándolo destrozado. El anciano sacó su varita y con un movimiento lo volvió a reparar, colocándolo de nuevo en su sitio, en la parte izquierda del establecimiento. Luego advirtió que Harry se había quedado muy callado y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Potter?¿Hay algo que quisieras compartir?

Unos golpes en los cristales de la tienda le distrajeron, eran Arthur y Lupin con Tonks, Kingsley, Moody...etc, etc. Harry suspiró de exasperación y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sí, ayúdeme a librarme de semejante carga...- dijo con voz cansada.- Hasta la próxima, se. Ollivanders.

- Adiós, joven Potter.

Harry salió de la tienda, lo primero que le cayó encima fueron las broncas de los aurores diciendo que si habían estado muy preocupados buscándolo, que si cómo podía ser tan irresponsable, que si...él se limitó a oírles, pero no a escucharles, aquel sería un día muuuuuy largo.

Mientras, en otra parte del callejón:

- No sé si esto de ir a esa escuela es buena idea, Leo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Mírame!¿Acaso crees que ellos serán diferentes de vosotros? Me imagino la cara de los estudiantes si supieran lo que soy. Es la misma en todos los mundos, épocas y lugares...

Phoebe y Leo detuvieron a Muriel y la llevaron a un rincón apartado del callejón.

- ¡Ah, ah! No, ni hablar, no usarás tu magia en ese sitio a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, ¿entendido? Ya oíste lo que ha dicho Leo con respecto a esta clase de magos, nuestros mundos llevan separados desde el año de la polka por una buena razón, así que lo último que nos conviene es que andes por ahí...en fin, tú ya sabes cómo.- Phoebe.

- Si resulta que no podemos juntarnos por esa tan poderosa razón que tú, oh todopoderoso y, a todo esto, medio desparecido y escurridizo Leo, dices que hay- dijo dirigiéndose al aludido.-, cosa que pongo en duda por nuestra reciente y, a todo esto, interesante visita de vuestros queridos parientes lejanos...¿por qué ahora me mandan a MI a una escuela de magos de varita?- dijo, pero ni Phoebe ni Leo contestó.- En fin, sé que tengo que proteger a ese Harry Potter, pero es que...Chris por ejemplo no hubiera estado mal como protector, en fin, él es un luz blanca y tal pero es que yo...

- De Chris ni me hables.- dijo Leo con cara de enfado.- Bastante tengo con tener que tenerle en la casa.

- Vamos, Muriel. Potter es tu protegido y si los mayores te lo han confiado es porque puedes hacerlo, ¿vale?

- Bueno...no tengo nada que perder, además, si no funciona me curro la expulsión, matamos a Barbas y al otro y volvemos a San Francisco para seguir pateando juntas más culos demoníacos.

- No vas a cambiar, ¿eh Ani?- le dijo Phoebe cariñosamente y abrazándola.

- ¿Os gustaría?- contestó ella mirándoles con picardía, los tres se echaron a reír.

Salieron del callejón y se dirigieron de vuelta al nuevo caserón, dentro de unos días estaba concertado que se encontrarían hacia las once menos diez entre los andenes nueve y diez.

Una vez en la escuela, la protección de Harry iba a estar, por el momento, a cargo sólo de Muriel mientras las embrujadas se ocupaban de Barbas.


	4. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Capítulo 4: Something Wicca this way comes**

Harry y su interminable comitiva llegó a Grimmauld Place entre caras de enfado y caras largas. El chico acababa de discutir con Moody e incluso con Lupin, que sólo intentaban concienciarle de que era importante que estuviera bien, pero Harry les había salido por mil y un sitios contradiciendo sus ofertas sobreprotectoras.

- Hablaremos en la cena.- le dijo Lupin secamente mientras veía cómo Harry subía las escaleras.

- ¿A esto lo llamas hablar?¡Pues empezamos bien!

Hermione y Ron se ofrecieron con unos gestos para intentar tranquilizarle, si bien sabían que en aquellos momentos tal vez con mirarle se pondría hecho una furia. Los tres se encerraron de nuevo en la habitación tras un sonoro portazo.

- No te pongas así, Remus, ya se le pasará.- le dijo Molly para apoyarle, se le veía abatido.

- Ya no sé cómo tratarle.

- Te diré algo, creo que no necesita estar tan agobiado. Le protegemos igualmente bien tanto si estamos pegados a él como si le observamos desde la distancia, y es preferible para él que le dejemos su espacio.- continuó Arthur, Lupin iba a protestar pero él continuó.- A veces, cuando hacemos algo que creemos que es totalmente bueno, trae algo malo como consecuencia...el comportamiento de Harry hoy ha sido sólo un aviso, no dejes que se convierta en algo real.

Remus asintió y se fue hacia la cocina, el matrimonio Weasley se miró, en ese momento parecían los únicos mediadores en una guerra que abarcaba mucho más que batallas entre mortífagos y aurores.

Entre tanto, en la habitación Harry no había parado de protestar. Prácticamente le tenían como un muñeco de cristal que se pudiera romper a la primera de cambio y que había costado una fortuna, y sentirse un objeto no era algo que le sentara muy bien.

Ron, al mismo tiempo, intentaba calmarle, algo que se había empezado a convertir en una rutina bastante molesta.

- Al menos has ido al callejón esta vez. Según Moody, ni siquiera deberías ir en el tren de Hogwarts tal y como están las cosas,- Harry ya iba a protestar enérgicamente contra la opinión del auror, pero Ron continuó.- pero eso a Dumbledore le pareció excesivo aunque...no ha negado que en el tren va a haber un dispositivo especial.

- Qué honor...si parezco una superestrella de cine o del fútbol, seguro que Beckham sabe muy bien cómo me siento con respecto a los guardaespaldas.

- No es sólo para ti, tranquilo.

- Hermione, sé lo que vas a decir, pero permíteme que te corrija. Están en ese tren por mi, pero de paso aprovechan y protegen a todos.

- Te pasaste en el callejón, creo que deberías pensar mejor lo que haces o dices.

- Cuando ellos se decidan a sacarme de mi jaula de oro, créeme que lo haré. Mientras ya pueden ir acostumbrándose.

En ese momento entró a la habitación Ginny, que venía a estar con ellos un rato mientras leían la carta que Luna había mandado desde Suecia hablándoles de su expedición de búsqueda de Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

_A Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry y cualquier otro que esté leyendo la carta:_

_¡Ha sido increíble! Hemos visto un Snorkack enorme en un bosque perdido en el centro del país, ojalá hayan salido las fotos. En ese caso las veréis pronto en "El Sofista", estoy impaciente por volver y contároslo en persona._

_El clima ha sido bastante bueno, excepto este último fin de semana en el cual ha hecho un frío de mil demonios. Además hemos estado recopilando historias populares, algunas también las vamos a publicar, una de ellas me pareció especialmente interesante....¡pero no os voy a desvelar nada!¡Tendréis que leerlo!_

_Espero que os lo estéis pasando lo mejor posible (dentro de lo que cabe), nos veremos en el tren el día uno._

_Besos_

_o0Luna0o_

- Aún no me creo que de verdad exista algo de eso.- dijo Hermione.

- Deja de tratarla como si fuera un bicho raro...- se quejó Ginny, pero los otros tres la miraron como diciendo "es que lo es".- Lo que pasa es que no la comprendéis.- dijo, Harry se rió.

- Sí, ya. ¿Un genio incomprendido? Bueno, aún queda que demuestre lo de genio...- ante sus palabras, todos se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué?

- Estás muy amable últimamente, ¿sabes?- dijo Gin sarcástica, Harry le sonrió de la misma manera y dijo.

- Gracias, igualmente.

Borró su sonrisa al instante y se largó de la habitación dando un portazo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Buckbeack con la intención de quedarse allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Se pasó las horas pensando en Sirius, reproduciendo en su mente una y otra vez el momento en que cayó a través del velo... se le saltaron las lágrimas al recordarlo, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por lo sucedido. Le daba igual lo que le dijo Dumbledore o lo que de ahí en adelante le dijera cualquiera con respecto a que él no había tenido nada que ver. Él no lo pensaba así, pero también sabía que lamentándose y llorando como un gilipollas no iba a solucionar nada...

Poco antes de la cena, se hizo una promesa. Haría todo lo posible por volver a ver a Sirius, pasase lo que pasase, intentaría traerle de vuelta... sabía que eso segundo era muy improbable, pero algo en él le decía que podría volver a verle si daba los pasos necesarios, y fueran los que fueran, él los iba a dar.

La señora Weasley tocó a la puerta avisándole para que bajara. Acarició un par de minutos más a Buckbeack, que había estado disfrutando de unas reconfortantes cosquillas en el cuello, y bajó a la cocina. Entró con semblante serio, pues Lupin estaba sentado a la mesa mirándole con expresión severa.

Se sentó a la mesa sin decir nada, echó una mirada rápida a los rostros de los que estaban allí. Sólo los Weasley, Tonks y Lupin, los demás debían de estar bastante ocupados con sus ridículos asuntos súper-secretos... cosa que agradeció, si iba a hablar con Lupin, no quería tener mucho público delante.

La cena se sirvió en silencio, Harry notó que Lupin le miraba continuamente, buscando el momento oportuno para hablar. El chico comenzó a contar hacia atrás, cuando todos hubieran casi acabado de comer, Lupin se pondría hablar.

Efectivamente, cuando ya todos los platos se retiraron y algunos cogían fruta o algún dulce de postre, Lupin se volvió hacia Harry, que sonrió levemente para sí.

_"Son tan predecibles"_ rió, _"Si son iguales en batalla, no sé si servirá de mucho que mate a Voldemort"._

- Oye, Harry, yo...

- Al grano, Remus, es un poco tarde.- le interrumpió Harry dando un bostezo al acabar.

- Pues hombre, en ese caso me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que te pasa.- contestó Remus enfadado, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Vamos a ver, si te encerrara en una casucha como Privet Drive o incluso esta y luego te pusiera a cuarenta personas que van tras tu culo, sin contar por supuesto a Voldemort, además de que la única persona que se parecía en algo a una familia propia ha muerto y todo el resto de la parafernalia que me rodea, ¿tú estarías de buen humor?

- No te hemos hecho nada para que te pongas así.

- Perdona, pero aquí la única persona que no tuvo la culpa de absolutamente nada es Sirius, así que viéndolo por ese lado, absolutamente todos nosotros somos culpables.

- Harry, sólo quiero que seas consciente de...

- ¿De lo importante que soy?¿De la cacho mierda de misión que me toca debido a lo que tú y yo sabemos? Si pensáis mantenerme así de alejado, ya que estáis podéis cargaros a Voldemort por mi, "no vaya a ser que me rompa una uña".- dijo con tono de burla.- Con esa actitud, ¿se puede saber de qué me van a dar clases extra?¿De costura?- dijo, Lupin soltó una carcajada.- No me hace gracia, ni soy una niña ni una princesita...

- No te tenemos en tan alta estima, no te preocupes.- contestó Remus siguiéndole la ironía, comprobando con infinita satisfacción que Harry sonreía.- Venga, di que es lo que te molesta y acabemos con esto rápidamente.

- Me molesta que me quiten el aire para respirar, así que si no os importa, alejaos de mi.

Les guiñó un ojo y se marchó de la cocina sin ni siquiera despedirse ni tomar postre para encerrarse en su cuarto. Lupin se quedó un buen rato mirando la puerta con cara de abatimiento.

- Lleva así toda la tarde, no te preocupes.- dijo Gin

- Lo que me preocupa es que vaya a peor.- contestó Lupin más para sí mismo.

.··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··.

En la nueva Mansión Halliwell, las chicas escuchaban las noticias que Leo traía desde arriba. Poco alentadoras, pero tampoco sorprendentes. Al parecer los demonios estaban dejando de actuar en sus lugares habituales y varias brujas y sus luces blancas afirmaban haberlos visto operando cerca de sus casas...y todas esas brujas eran del Reino Unido, con lo cual alguien (seguramente Barbas) estaba reuniendo fuerzas del mal junto a las de su nuevo enemigo Voldemort para luchar contra ellas.

- Oh, genial... sólo nos faltaba darnos contra todo el inframundo.- se quejó Paige.

- Lo que me extraña es cómo ha conseguido Barbas reunir a tantos demonios, tampoco es lo más poderoso del mundo que digamos.- dijo Muriel, los demás la miraron dudosos.- Vale, es bastante poderoso, ¿pero lo suficiente como para reunir un ejército demoníaco?

- No hacen falta demasiados demonios para hacer mucho daño en el mundo de los magos, Muriel, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Están demasiado desprotegidos, nuestros mundos han estado demasiado tiempo separados y ahora ellos apenas saben que existimos.

- ¿Y seguro que los mayores no están preocupados también por nuestra repentina unión?- preguntó Piper, Leo suspiró.

- Pues sí, porque igual que se van a beneficiar los buenos de esto, también lo harán los malos.

- Pero siempre estaremos nosotros para eliminar lo sobrante.- dijo Muriel con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿No te ha dicho nada mi jefe?

- Sí, ha sido de los primeros en decirle a los mayores lo que me acabas de decir tú.- contestó Leo, Muriel sacó la lengua.- ¿Acaso se os ha agotado vuestra "fuente"?

- Un poco...y con esos magos hay todo un nuevo yacimiento a explotar, sobretodo por parte de ese tal Voldemort.- soltó una carcajada.- ¡Sólo con él casi tendríamos suficiente!

- En fin.- dijo Phoebe dando un suspiro.- ¿Estás preparada para mañana?- le preguntó a Muriel.

- Totalmente.

- Recuerda, discreción absoluta. Seguramente aprovecharán cualquier momento para atacaros, así que procura no usar tus poderes donde la gente pueda verte.- le aconsejó Leo.

- Pues ya que estamos, podría venir Piper, porque en la escuela vale. Pero en el tren a ver quién es el guapo que disimula.

- Sé que sabrás cómo hacerlo.- le dijo Leo para luego coger de la muñeca a Piper y orbitar hasta el piso de arriba, donde estaba Chris con el pequeño Wyatt.

- Algunas veces me molesta lo que el llama "confianza".- dijo.

- Deja de malinterpretar y acuéstate, mañana te espera un día largo.- le dijo Paige orbitando también hacia al piso de arriba.

- Yo subiré andando.- dijo Phoebe.- Hasta mañana, Muriel.

Ella se despidió con la mano, Phoebe desapareció por las escaleras y Muriel oyó cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. A Chris despedirse de Piper y Leo y encerrarse también en su habitación a dormir. Ella sin embargo, apagó todas las luces y se quedó en el salón, alerta a cualquier presencia demoníaca.

Barbas no tenía muchas posibilidades contra ella, aunque era vulnerable a su poder sobre los miedos, él a su vez lo era a los suyos. Estaban en una posición más o menos de tablas, si no fuera porque Muriel contaba con las Embrujadas... y además con su jefe, un ser que desde hacía siglos tenía inmensas ganas de cazar a Barbas, así que visto de esa forma el demonio llevaba las de perder. Pero no se fiaba, al no haber fuente, muchos demonios poderosos acapararían más y más dones para usarlos contra el bien, haciéndose cada vez más peligrosos.

Salió afuera, al jardín de la casa, y lo examinó a conciencia. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había ningún intruso ni dentro de la casa ni fuera, hizo un encantamiento-alarma para que en caso de que una vez ella no estuviera algún demonio atacara, las chicas se enteraran con tiempo para eliminarle.

Una vez hubo hecho eso, se concentró y se apareció en la oscura plaza de Grimmauld Place, allí sí notaba bastante peligro en el aire... y a demonios observando. Por suerte consiguió hacerse invisible, se subió al tejado del número once y observó desde su posición a los posibles atacantes.

Agudizó la vista, se trataba de una panda de demonios-rata que hacían de espías, muy útiles en un sitio como aquel, una plaza marginal llena de basuras. Además otro demonio que no logró identificar que llevaba una ballesta en sus manos observaba el hueco entre el número once y el trece con atención desde el otro lado de la plaza.

Al parecer, el susodicho demonio se había dado cuenta de que allí había alguien más y se acercó a la única farola que iluminaba el lugar. Observó a su alrededor y Muriel sonrió divertida, aquella noche podría jugar un rato con uno de sus enemigos. Se relamió y buscó con la mirada a uno de los demonios-rata que pululaban por la plaza.

Mientras, el demonio llamado Ahmad seguía escudriñando la oscuridad bajo el escaso charco de luz que arrojaba la farola. Había oído que alguien aparecía en aquel lugar, y aunque parecía un demonio, no se había dignado a presentarse ni delatar su presencia, lo que le había puesto sobre alerta. Se adelantó un poco hacia la casa donde se encontraba aquel chico llamado Harry Potter y, de repente, algo se abalanzó sobre él.

Ahmad disparó un par de flechas a aquel objeto, que cayó a sus pies. Él le dio la vuelta con el pié y se encontró con que era una de las ratas que lo había acompañado para vigilar el número doce. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver que tenía el cuello desgarrado por fieras mordeduras, la cara estaba blanca como la cal, salvo los ojos y los labios, que se presentaban morados. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

Alzó la ballesta hacia la oscuridad, agudizando el oído al máximo y sintiendo los histéricos latidos de su corazón. A pesar de que oía más a su órgano vital que al resto de su entorno, alcanzó a percibir un chillido de otro de los demonios-rata, seguido de otro prácticamente un minuto después.

- ¿Quién va?¡Muéstrate o te arrepentirás!- gritó Ahmad.

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue el lanzamiento hacia él de los otros dos cadáveres de los demonios, en el mismo estado que el primero.

Por fin distinguió una figura que pasaba delante de él corriendo hacia la izquierda, así que disparó varias flechas desesperado. Luego se dio la vuelta al sentir que había pasado por detrás y volvió a disparar... acto seguido, unas risas le helaron la sangre.

- ¡Muéstrate, seas quien seas!

Delante de él, un ser de piel azabache y cabello blanco nácar, alado y con ojos rojos se acercó dejando que la poca luz de la farola le iluminara. Ahmad alzó de nuevo la ballesta, paralizado, temblando y tragando saliva.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, miserables ratas?- le preguntó Muriel a Ahmad.- ¿Vigilar al chico Potter?

- ¡S...sí!¡Y vosotros....vosotros no seréis un obstáculo!¡Nunca más!

Muriel se rió con ganas de la cobardía del demonio, Ahmad volvió a disparar varias flechas pero ella desapareció y apareció tras él y, en menos de un segundo, le arrebató la ballesta y le inmovilizó, dejando su cuello bien al descubierto.

- Te equivocas, los que dejarán de ser un obstáculo seréis vosotros.

El último grito de ayuda de Ahmad quedó ahogado por el repentino ataque de Muriel, que de un salvaje mordisco en el cuello con sus cuatro colmillos a ambos lados de la tráquea, le absorbió la vida con gran rapidez.

Cuando hubo acabado, se limpió los labios con el brazo y miró a su alrededor. Oyó ruidos que pudo distinguir perfectamente que venían del número doce, así que se apresuró a recoger los cadáveres para llevárselos al lugar acostumbrado, a los pies del árbol muerto donde se reunían siempre ella y los de su raza.

A los dos minutos, Tonks y Remus se asomaban con las varitas en alto y muy alertas para detectar la fuente del grito que les había despertado. Se habían quedado dormidos en la cocina esperando noticias de Dumbledore cuando oyeron jaleo en la plaza, y al poco un grito que acalló de repente. Encendieron sus varitas y recorrieron la plaza en busca de posibles intrusos.

- ¿Ves algo?- dijo Tonks.

- Nada...- contestó Remus yendo por el centro, llegó hasta la farola y vio algo en el suelo, se agachó para verlo de cerca.- Espera, parece que aquí ha habido una pelea.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y hay restos de sangre.

- ¿Debía venir alguien a la casa hoy?

- No, no esperaba a nadie...

Un viento frío les revolvió las capas y dio escalofríos a Tonks, que agarró con más fuerza su varita y se acercó a Remus.

- Será mejor que entremos, tal vez fue una pelea entre borrachos muggles.- le dijo.

Remus asintió, se levantó y fue con Tonks de nuevo hacia la casa. Ella entró pero él se quedó un segundo mirando a los oscuros tejados de las casas, y le pareció ver una figura alada de ojos rojos que le sonreía, parpadeó y comprobó que no había nada, así que sacudió la cabeza y entró en la casa.

"Camino despejado, mañana podrán ir al andén tranquilos" pensó Muriel, que acababa de volver a aparecer en la casa Halliwell para echarse a dormir.

.··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··. .··.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó de mejor humor. Incluso con un ligero remordimiento por haberle hablado mal la noche anterior a Lupin, pero decidió no decir nada... pensó que preocupándoles un poco se darían cuenta de que necesitaba espacio.

"Ya llegará el momento de las disculpas" se dijo.

Salió al pasillo y bajó a la cocina, por el camino se encontró con la señora Weasley, que iba muy sonriente y saludó a Harry con cierta solemnidad. Él se quedó parado en medio del hall con cara extrañada y el ceño fruncido, sacudió la cabeza y entró la cocina para desayunar. Allí ya estaban todos, desde Hermione a los gemelos Weasley, todos a medio arreglar y con cara de sueño.

Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y cogió unas tostadas, un cuchillo y empezó a untarse un poco de mermelada de moras.

- Últimamente mi madre está de un raro...- dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no noto nada.- contestó Ginny.

- No sé, si de repente le hubiera entrado una mezcla de preocupación y algo así como orgullo.

- Qué dices, Ron.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Es verdad! En cuanto llegó de casa esta mañana tenía una mirada como si en ese momento estuviera dispuesta a lanzarse contra cien mortífagos.

- Si me lo permites, tu madre siempre ha tenido fuerte carácter, Ron. Es normal que la veas con esa cara, todo el mundo tiene que arrimar el hombro, seguro que los mortífagos han metido la pata en algo y esa ventaja le da más seguridad.- dijo Hermione.

- Pues ya ha podido ser gorda esa ventaja, parecía Percy con el premio anual.

- Sí...ahora me la he encontrado en la escalera y me ha saludado de una manera un poco extraña.- comentó Harry.

- ¿Lo veis?

- Paranoias tuyas, Ron.- le dijo Ginny.

- Estáis muy callados, chicos.- le dijo Harry de repente a los gemelos.- ¿Tramáis algo?

- ¿Nosotros? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Fred poniendo la cara más diabólicamente inocente que pudo, Harry sonrió.

- Por naaaaada, tranquilos.

- No seguiréis con esa tontería de los sortilegios Weasley, ¿verdad?.- les dijo Hermione.

- No es ninguna tontería, y lo que pasa es que ya no tendremos estudiantes en los que probar nuestros inventos.- dijo Fred.

- Sí, necesitamos un distribuidor.- dijo George, vio que Harry sonreía.- ¿Te apuntas?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- le saltó Hermione.

- No es que se me haya ocurrido, es que voy a hacerlo.- dijo, Hermione le dedicó una mirada sombría.- ¿De qué me encargaría?

- Sólo de dárselos como hacíamos nosotros.

- Podríamos darte comisión, si quieres.- dijo Fred, con un tono que le dio a entender a Harry que se referían a los mil galeones que les regaló en cuarto.

- No, con que me garanticéis que no son letales vuestros inventos, me conformo.

- ¡Harry!¿Dudas de nuestra calidad y fiabilidad?- saltó George, pero la mirada de Harry le hizo borrar su sonrisa.- No te preocupes.

Arthur entró en la cocina como un vendaval a por una taza de café y les dijo sobre la marcha que tenían media hora para prepararse e ir al andén. Todos miraron sus relojes y se percataron de que era tardísimo, casi las diez y cuarto, así que salieron en masa hacia las habitaciones, algunos con el desayuno en la mano, para acabar de prepararse.

Estaban llegando a la barrera del andén, cuando vieron que en él había una muchacha rubia que buscaba como loca dónde podría estar el 9 y ¾. Se puso a tocar las columnas, pero al ver que eran sólidas y que apenas quedaban diez minutos para que saliera el tren se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Molly fue hacia ella adelantándose a todos, seguido de Harry, que ya sabía que aquella chica era la de la varita de dementor tan extraña.

- Perdona, ¿te ayudamos?

Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltándose al ver a Harry como hizo en la tienda de Ollivanders.

- Sí, eeeh...no logro llegar al andén.

- Bien, dejemos que él pase primero, ¿vale?- dijo señalando a Harry.- Así verás cómo se hace.

- Vale.

Harry se preparó para pasar la barrera con Tonks, una lástima no quedarse a ver la cara que pondría al verlos atravesar la columna. Ambos se precipitaron hacia ella corriendo y al segundo siguiente ya estaban en el andén.

Tras ellos salieron Ron y Hermione, después los gemelos Weasley, Remus y Kingsley, Arthur y Gin, y por fin Muriel con Molly. La chiquilla traía una cara de alucine impresionante, se quedó mirando la columna unos segundos, hasta que le llamó la atención el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Creía que ya no quedaban trenes como estos.- dijo con un ligero tono nostálgico.

- No creo que queden, de hecho.- le respondió Lupin.- Tu primer año, ¿verdad?

- Sí, y es bastante sorprendente todo. Un gran truco lo de la barrera.

- ¡Hey!¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- le dijo Ginny, que se había acercado hasta ellos.

- ¡Claro! Nos vemos, señora Weasley.- contestó la rubia despidiéndose.

- Adiós.

Ambas chicas se adelantaron a todos, iban a saludar a Luna, que estaba unos metros más adelante, mientras que los otros iban a coger un vagón vacío para todos.

Los magos y brujas que había por allí estaban preocupados, muchos hablaban de salir del país mientras que otros, más exagerados, optaban por montar barricadas y no se qué más y empezar a disparar maldiciones a saco.

Pero todos, absolutamente todos, se le quedaban mirando y le saludaban con una sonrisa. Algunos le gritaron a los lejos lo valiente que había sido, que siguiera así, que llegaría la hora en que pelearían todos juntos, y no se qué cosas más que hicieron que a Harry se le subieran los colores y bajara la cabeza, evitando todas las miradas de admiración.

Siguió así hasta cuando subió al tren, seguido de todo el coro de gente que no empezaba de gritar: "Harry, Harry, Harry es cojonudo..." que había sido empezado por los gemelos Weasley, que les acompañarían a Hogwarts para ver en qué quedaban debido a su magistral escapada el año pasado.

- Son unos payasos, no les hagas caso.- le dijo Hermione

- Que lo hagan Fred y George no me importa, pero que pongan a todo el andén a saltar...- dijo avergonzado.

Siguieron por el pasillo hasta su ya habitual vagón del final. Tuvieron suerte de que estuviera vacío, así que se sentaron a esperar que se pusiera el tren en marcha.

- ¿Qué tal hoy, Harry?- le preguntó Ron.

- Todo bien.

- ¿Vas a decirle a Dumbledore lo de...ya sabes?- Fred.

- Sí, bueno...me gustaría saber qué pretendía atacarme.- dijo aunque dudaba de que Dumbledore supiera algo sobre el asunto, y también sobre si confiar en él.

- ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará cuando se entere de que no fue quien tú sabes?- Ron

- Alomejor ya lo sabe.- Hermione.

- O se sorprende.- George.

Neville apareció al segundo siguiente, saludando a todos y sentándose para contar lo que había hecho en verano: estar en casa y salir al jardín, dado que su abuela no le dejaba salir por el peligro que había por esas fechas.

_"Parece que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido buen verano",_ pensó Harry.

- ...Y entonces mi padre vio uno escondido entre unos abetos y ¡flash!, le sacó una foto.

- ¿Salió bien?

- Eeeeeh...no, se estropeó la cámara.

- ¡Qué lástima!

- ¡Hola chicos!

Gin, Luna y Muriel venían hablando de las vacaciones de Luna, ésta parecía muy contenta de ver cómo alguien se tomaba en serio sus rarezas, pues Muriel parecía muy interesada en sus peripecias.

Al entrar, la rubia fue presentada a todos y se sentaron como pudieron en el compartimento, cerraron la puerta y continuaron hablando.

- Vamos a confiarte información que no debe salir de aquí, ¿vale?- le dijo Gin a Muriel, ella asintió.

- Soy una tumba.- dijo.

- Bien, estamos intentando averiguar qué es una luz negra.- dijo Harry.

- Oh.- dijo ella mirando a todos.

- Sí, al parecer a Harry le atacó una y un "ángel" o lo que fuera le salvó.- dijo Fred divertido ganándose una mirada asesina de Harry.

- ¿Tú has oído hablar de eso?- le preguntó Luna.

Muriel se quedó callada unos momentos, mirando hacia el techo y pensando. Estaba decidiendo qué hacer o decir...si dejar que acabaran descubriendo quién era o por el contrario dejar ese secreto velado para siempre...

Cuando hubo decidido, miró a Harry a los ojos y dijo:

- Me suena.

- ¿Qué?¿En serio?- saltó Ron.

- Aha.

- ¿Y sabes lo que es?

- Algo así como...ángeles negros, gente que se dedica a matar luces blancas y a...buenas personas.

- ¡Lo veis!¡Os dije que existían esas cosas blancas!- saltó Fred.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso si no eres de familia mágica?- preguntó Hermione mirándola con desconfianza.

- Los que no son magos tienen su propia tradición, las Banshees también las conocemos los que no tenemos magia.

- Muggles.- dijo Neville.

- ¿Qué?

- La gente no mágica, se llaman muggles.

- Ah, gracias por el apunte.

- Lo raro es que no tengamos nosotros esa...tradición, como dices tú.- continuó Hermione.

- Alomejor la tenéis pero se os ha olvidado.- contestó Muriel, Harry comprendió que era una especie de indirecta.

De repente, mientras ellos hablaban y le contaban cómo era Hogwarts a Muriel, quien de paso se enteraba mejor del funcionamiento de la extraña escuela, alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento de golpe. Ninguno de los presentes necesitó volver la vista para ver quién era.

- Potter, ¿todavía aquí?

- Qué quieres, Malfoy, ya me aburres.

- Esto no quedará así, este año te arrepentirás...¿y tú qué miras?- le dijo a Muriel.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Draco Malfoy.- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Y tú, supongo, otra que va a escoger el bando equivocado.

- No entiendo nada, ¿de qué leñes habla este tío?

- Así que otra nacida de muggles, ¿eh? Una sangre sucia más que caerá como todos los demás.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Gin sacaron sus varitas amenazando a Draco mientras Muriel les miraba a todos con los ojos muy abiertos y Luna seguía a su rollo leyendo El Sofista del revés, aunque mirando por encima de ella con disimulo lo que pasaba.

- No te atrevas a abrir la boca una sola vez más, Malfoy.

- ¡Bajad esas cosas!¡Sois unos flipaos!- dijo Muriel bajándoles los brazos a todos, señaló a Malfoy.- Tú, sangre sucia tu abuela. Vosotros, sentáos y los otros dos que andan detrás de Mafloy o Maryfloy o cómo sea, largáos también.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- dijo Draco indignado mientras el resto del compartimiento se partía de la risa.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Además de tonto eres sordo?¡¡He dicho que te largues, **Maryfloy**!!

- ¡Te voy a...!

-¿Algún problema, señores?

Harry se acordó entonces de que había vigilancia extra en el tren, y ni más ni menos que McGonagall era una de los profesores que se habían montado en el tren para vigilar. Ahora miraba alrededor de ella, donde se podía ver a un Malfoy rojo de ira, a una AD secándose lagrimones de la risa y a un Crabbe y Goyle que seguían estando en otro mundo.

- Malfoy, vuelva a su compartimento.

Él miró a McGonagall con desprecio y le dirigió unas últimas palabras en bajo a Muriel para luego largarse seguido de sus dos gorilas.

- Nos veremos las caras, sangre sucia.

- Será un placer.- respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

- Ustedes no deberían meterse en problemas.

- Profesora, es él el que viene siempre buscando camorra, no tenemos la culpa de que sea un culo de mal asiento.- dijo Harry, que seguía aún riéndose a ratos por lo que había dicho Muriel.

La profesora se marchó sin más comentarios, pero con una cara bastante seria que hizo que Harry dejara de reír, sospechaba que el tren estaba amenazado seriamente para que alguien como ella estuviera así de nerviosa.

- Bonito nombre le has puesto, Muriel.- se reía Ginny.

- En serio oí algo de Maryfloy.- dijo algo roja por la vergüenza.- Pero cuando se lo he oído a ella...¡ups!

- ¿Cómo alguien va a llamarse así?- Ron

- He oído nombres peores, créeme.

- ¡JA! Pobre, no se va a librar de ese mote en su vida.- dijo Fred mirando con picardía a su gemelo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione de repente.

- No me ha gustado la cara de McGonagall.- dijo volviéndose hacia ella.- ¿Vosotros no tenéis que ir con los prefectos, ahora que caigo?

- Ah, pueeeessss....bueno, es que...estoooo

- ¡No me digas que os han dicho que os quedéis conmigo!- exclamó fastidiado, Hermione sólo miró para otro lado.- Tócate los pies.

Se cruzó de brazos y durante buena parte del viaje no hizo más que escuchar a los demás explicarle a Muriel cosas sobre Quidditch. Descubrieron que prefería deportes de invierno, sobretodo el hockey, y dado que la mayoría de los que estaban en el vagón no tenía ni idea sobre aquel juego, Muriel se puso a explicarlo y de paso añadir un par de ideas para transformar el deporte en algo más mágico y proponer al director jugar a algo así en Navidades.

A medida que seguían más y más hacia el norte, el cielo se iba tornando más y más gris. Pronto se meterían por una tormenta de finales verano, que ya desde allí se veía fuerte. Harry se arrebujó en su sudadera y metió las manos en los bolsillos, el recuerdo de la mirada de McGonagall y lo tupido de aquellas nubes le ponía nervioso. Sentía como si algo o alguien estuviera observando el tren desde la espesura de los bosques... algo no precisamente bueno.

Fueron pasando las horas y Harry vio pasar varias veces a McGonagall y con ella a varios desconocidos que pudo identificar como aurores del Ministerio. Los demás también se dieron cuenta del detalle y lo comentaron, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por algún trueno.

- Es evidente, el tren está amenazado.- dijo Neville bastante nervioso.

- No creo que se atrevan a atacarlo...¿verdad?... Quiero decir, un ataque mortal y cosas así.- dijo Ron con el mismo tono de voz que Neville.

- Por poder, creo que hasta volarían las vías a nuestro paso para que descarriláramos.

- Harry, gracias por tus ánimos, pero ya tenemos suficiente, gracias.- dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido, Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo digo lo que hay.

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana y pudo comprobar que Muriel estaba absorta observando a través de ella, escudriñando la oscuridad, como si buscara algo entre los árboles. Varias veces vio cómo entornaba los ojos e incluso que olía el aire, o cerraba los ojos, como si quisiera escuchar los sonidos de afuera.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le dijo Harry en bajo.

- No, es sólo que me da mal rollo este viaje...y me mareo con facilidad.- mintió.

- Creo que ya queda poco.

- No me gusta eso de llegar por la noche... somos blanco fácil.- dijo, Harry le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No creas que no he oído los comentarios del resto de alumnos, por no hablar de que me enteré de cosas en el callejón Diagon... no es que esté acostumbrada a esto, pero cuando se trata de malos, son todos iguales.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Muriel asintió.- ¿Y qué crees que harán?¿Atacar el tren?

- Exacto, aunque si yo fuera ellos no lo tocaría... o bien no dejaría alma con vida.- Harry alzó una ceja.- Depende de lo que quisiera provocar en la opinión pública.

De repente, el tren dio una fuerte sacudida y se paró en seco, tirando un montón de baúles al suelo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Neville asomándose a la ventanilla.

Hermione se asomó al pasillo y se quedó blanca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Las luces!¡Se apagan!

Apenas hubo acabado de decir eso, se quedaron completamente a oscuras. Harry sacó su varita y con él el resto del compartimento menos Muriel, que aparte de no necesitar la luz para ver, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer funcionar su varita.

- ¡Lumos!- dijeron todos.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- No se oye absolutamente nada.

Y era verdad, en el tren no se oía ni a McGonagall, ni los gritos de los estudiantes... nada. Harry tragó saliva, mientras apartaba a todos de la puerta y apuntaba hacia ella con su varita.

- ¡Que nadie se mueva!- dijo en voz baja.- Nos quedaremos quietos hasta que veamos u oigamos algo.

Pensó en lo que acababa de hablar con Muriel, la verdad es que él pensaba lo mismo, o dejaba el tren intacto para ver que no había tanto peligro como Dumbledore predicaba, o bien masacraba a todos para atemorizar a la comunidad mágica... aunque él dudó de que los magos sintieran miedo ante la muerte de sus hijos, más bien se les echarían encima.

Pero, entonces, si aquello era un ataque...¿qué iban a hacerles?¿Irían sólo a por él?¿Sería un término medio entre la masacre y salir intactos? Sí, seguramente una amenaza, eso infundiría más miedo que cualquiera de las otras opciones. Lo malo es lo que harían para hacer valer esa amenaza. Asió más fuertemente la varita y se quedó escuchando el pasillo con mucha atención.

Muriel mientras tanto usó su fino olfato para detectar a quien sea que se estuviese acercando. No podía localizarle ni saber lo que era, pero estaba preparada para atacarle sin contemplaciones de ninguna clase, aunque procurando no ser vista por el resto de los alumnos o los profesores. De pronto oyó unos pasos que delataron la presencia del intruso para ella, justo al principio del tren. Sentía cómo se acercaba y pudo ver también que lo más seguro fuese que estuviera buscando a Harry. Sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Gin o Hermione de que no se acercara a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó al pasillo.

- ¡Muriel, no!¡No sabemos qué es!¡Podría ser un dementor!

La puerta se cerró tras ella mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad del pasillo. Al asomarse había visto al demonio en cuestión, y éste se dirigía hacia ella con la intención de matarla.

Muriel, en su camino hacia el demonio, comprobó que había dormido a todo el tren, con lo cual sólo podía ser un demonio Morpheus, capaz de matar con una alta dosis de su poder somnífero y que causaba el sueño inmediato a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado...o, al menos, a cualquier mortal.

El demonio se preparó para lanzar una bola somnífera de energía tan característica de su especie, cuando Muriel le habló.

- ¿Te envía Barbas?- preguntó con una voz tan fría que hizo que el demonio se pusiera aún más en guardia y se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

- A matar a Harry Potter. ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Me envían las Embrujadas, y me suelen reconocer como La Necromante.

Al oír su nombre, el demonio abrió los ojos como platos y atacó desesperado. Muriel esquivó la bola de sueño desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del Morpheus.

- Uno menos.- dijo Muriel

En un segundo, le lanzó una gran bola de energía que le hizo consumirse en fuego mientras emitía un fuerte chillido. Grito que oyeron perfectamente en el compartimento de Harry, , además de ver el resplandor, quedándose completamente petrificados. Él, Ron y Hermione se lanzaron al pasillo para ayudar a Muriel, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con que las luces volvían, había un círculo de ceniza en el pasillo y todo el mundo estaba dormido, incluida Muriel, aunque ella sólo actuaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

De repente, McGonagall salió de uno de los compartimentos con el sombrero torcido y los ojos medio cerrados. Se encontró con Muriel en el suelo y se agachó para comprobar que estuviera bien.

- Tranquilos, sólo duerme.- dijo cuando un montón de cabezas curiosas se asomaron al pasillo.- ¡Enervate!

El hechizo, dado que estaba despierta, produjo que pegara un salto impresionante y se quedara sin respiración por unos momentos. McGonagall la ayudó a levantarse y se recuperó a los pocos minutos, pero con ganas de pegarle un par de gritos a la profesora.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó McGonagall, ella asintió.- ¿Viste lo que te atacó?

- S..sólo vi a un hombre, su aspecto era normal y...sentí un profundo sueño pero antes de dormirme me pareció ver un resplandor dorado o algo así.

- ¿Viste si llevaba una máscara?- preguntó Harry con brusquedad, todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio y todos se le quedaron mirando.- ¡Venga ya!¡Todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto!¡Dejad de poner esas caras de asombro como si la cosa no fuera con vosotros!¡No os hagáis los tontos! Todos sabéis las ganas que tendría ese maldito mago de atacar este tren.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el cual algunos se quedaron mirando a Harry y otros volvieron a sus compartimentos. Muriel habló un par de minutos después.

- No, Harry, no llevaba máscara puesta, pero no me fijé si la llevaba en algún lado.

Hubo un momento más de silencio, en el cual Muriel miró a Harry con expresión extrañada. Le habían contado la situación del chico cuando tuvieron la reunión con los parientes de las Halliwell, sabía que por eso debía estar bastante abatido, pero nadie le habló de que tuviera tan mala leche. Podía sentir una creciente oscuridad en su interior, la oscuridad que proporcionaba la sed de venganza, la que ella desgraciadamente conocía muy bien...

- Vuelvan a sus asientos, ¡todo el mundo!- dijo McGonagall, inmediatamente todos entraron en los compartimentos y cerraron las puertas, luego se volvió hacia los chicos.- Y ustedes también. Y señorita Granger y Weasley, cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade se encargarán de vigilar que ningún estudiante se quede atrás y todos suban a los carruajes, incluidos los de primero.

- ¿No van a ir por el lago?- preguntó Neville extrañado.

- No, me temo que este año va a ser imposible.- contestó McGonagall algo triste.

Se alejó hacia la sala del maquinista para hablar con él, seguramente para acelerar la marcha. Luego todos se volvieron al compartimento en el que habían estado, menos Muriel y Harry, que ambos se detuvieron a la vez.

- Habla tú primero.- le dijo Muriel.

- ¿Por qué saliste?¡Pudieron haberte matado!

- No vi nada peligroso en el pasillo, pensé que sería buena idea ir a avisar a la profesora. A preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

- ¡Claro que no viste nada! Estaba oscuro a más no poder.- dijo, pero Muriel se encogió de hombros y Harry se asombró del poco miedo o nerviosismo que tenía a pesar del peligro que acababa de pasar.- ¿Y tú qué querías decirme?

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Pareces enfadado.

- Sí, lo estoy.- dijo dando un suspiro.- Pero no me preguntes por qué, ¿vale? No quiero hablar de eso.

- Como quieras, pero te daré un consejo, si me permites. No malgastes tus fuerzas cagándote en cada bicho viviente y su familia que se te cruza por tu camino, acabarás peor tú que el motivo de tu enfado... y veo que Hermione y los demás han sido uno de esos bichos vivientes.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- contestó enfadado, dándose la vuelta para volver al compartimento.

- Ellos son tus amigos, Harry, no lo olvides.

Un gran rayo lo iluminó todo y dejó a oscuras por momentos el tren. Harry sacó su varita de nuevo hasta que la luz volvió, miró hacia donde estaba Muriel y se sorprendió de que se hubiera largado tan rápido. Se volvió al oír la puerta de un compartimiento cerrarse, ella acababa de entrar con los demás.

No hubo más incidentes en el resto del viaje a Hogwarts, salvo resbalones y caídas por doquier debido a la gran cantidad de barro que había en el camino al llegar a Hogsmeade. Todos dieron gracias porque no tuvieran que llevar los baúles, porque entonces habría sido imposible llegar hasta los carruajes. Harry se mantuvo callado, pensando en lo que le había dicho Muriel durante todo el trayecto. Ninguno de sus amigos intentó hablarle, cosa que él agradeció, aunque sí le miraban de vez en cuando.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dar paso a los de primer año, Muriel venía más o menos en medio hablando con una chica morena sobre el techo encantado del Salón. Llegaron al pie de la Mesa Alta y McGonagall apareció con el Sombrero Seleccionador, luego se apartó un poco para dejar que éste recitara su nueva canción anual.

_Un simple sombrero os pudiera parecer_

_Viejo, raído y a punto de desaparecer_

_Pero las apariencias engañan._

_Un ángel, un buen hombre,_

_Cuyas hazañas a todo el mundo asombre_

_Y en cuyo corazón el demonio se esconde._

_Pues las apariencias engañan._

_Un ermitaño, arisco y solitario_

_Nunca sonríe, poco hospitalario_

_Pero creed lo que os digo,_

_En su interior se esconde vuestro mejor amigo._

_Y es que las apariencias engañan._

_No os fiéis de lo que vean vuestros ojos_

_No os fiéis de lo que oigan vuestros oídos_

_Dejad que vuestro corazón_

_Actúe como el mejor de vuestros sentidos._

_No temáis cuando una sombra os rodee,_

_Pues una amenaza no siempre son_

_Os protegerán del peligro tal vez_

_Y a vuestro lado lucharán con decisión._

_Cuidad de los cirios que os guían,_

_No todos serán amigos,_

_Pues a veces sólo están para descubriros_

_Ante los ojos enemigos._

_Porque las apariencias engañan._

_¡Llegado es el momento,_

_De la elección del futuro vuestro!_

_Y se preguntan con emoción y contento,_

_¿Será bueno, será siniestro?_

_Para eso no tengo respuesta,_

_Ni nadie la tendrá,_

_Pues es cosa vuestra,_

_Decidir lo que vendrá._

_Yo os serviré de guía,_

_Podéis fiaros o no,_

_Pero como antes decía,_

_Todo depende de vuestra elección._

_¡Gryffindor!¡Hufflepuff!_

_¡Slytherin!¡Ravenclaw!_

_Piezas de un puzzle,_

_Que algún día se tendrá que juntar._

_No es un plato dulce,_

_Ni a muchos les va a agradar._

_Y nada más he de decir_

_¡el final ha llegado!,_

_la guerra se habrá de decidir_

_¡Infierno, Cielo y Magia!_

_En este día se han reencontrado._

__

Hubo aplausos por todo el gran comedor, Draco y los suyos aplaudían burlándose del sombrero, haciendo el payaso para no variar. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y centró su atención en la fila de estudiantes de primero. McGonagall se acercó de nuevo al sombrero y dijo:

- Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os sentaréis en el taburete y yo os pondré el sombrero para que os seleccione a una casa. ¡Úrsula Acorn!

Una chica de pelo corto y castaño subió hasta el taburete y pusieron el sombrero sobre ella.

- ¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de al lado de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos para recibir a la nueva alumna.

- ¡Lorraine Ark!

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Stuart Beret!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Horace Bonfire!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Archibald Crow!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Daniel Crown!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Phillippa Eyrie!

- ¡Slytherin!

- Madre mía, Slytherin se está llevando a casi todos.- comentó Ginny.

- ¡Olivia Falcon!

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Muriel Fawn!

La rubia se subió al taburete y McGonagall le puso el sombrero, éste se sobresaltó ligeramente al posarse sobre la cabeza de Muriel y luego quedó en un profundo y sepulcral silencio.

Los chicos miraron expectantes hacia donde estaba ella. Todo el comedor quedó por un par de minutos en silencio, esperando a que el sombrero se decidiera, pero parecía tener dificultades. Agudizando la vista, Harry pudo ver que Muriel murmuraba cosas, pero no sabía qué. McGonagall miró al sombrero, que pareció hacer un gesto de "espera que todavía no me decido".

Finalmente, el sombrero habló:

- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa aplaudió con fuerza, Muriel se acercó hasta donde estaban Harry y los demás y se sentó. Todo el grupo le felicitó por haber caído en Gryffindor mientras ella sonreía, aún nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- No sabía si enviarme a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor, así que, ya que os conocía, dije que prefería aquí.

- Ha sido muy extraña la reacción del sombrero.- Harry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- dijo disimulando con algo de nerviosismo, lo del sombrero había sido un descuido por su parte.

- Se ha quedado muy... callado, ha sido extraño.

- Bah, recuerdo que mi padre me contó que en su segundo año le ocurrió lo mismo a un chaval. El sombrero se quedó mudo y muy serio.- dijo Luna.

Harry se quedó mirando a Muriel, que ahora hablaba con Ginny sobre las clases. Notaba que había algo extraño en esa niña, primero la elige una varita con casi 400 años de antigüedad y que está hecha de dementor y más tarde el sombrero la recibe como si de algo malo se tratara...aunque ella no parecía saber nada de su mundo, le conocía. Sacudió la cabeza, no había manera de ordenar los hechos e interrelacionarlos, todo era de lo más contradictorio.

Mientras, el sombrero estaba acabando de seleccionar a los estudiantes. Acabó con un chico, que subió muy decidido hacia el estrado. Harry casi pudo adivinar dónde iba a caer, y acertó:

- ¡Robin Willows!

- ¡Slytherin!

Luego de la selección, McGonagall retiró el sombrero y el taburete. A la vez que salía por la puerta tras la Mesa Alta, Hagrid entraba algo jadeante pero con cara de alivio. Harry supuso que había estado vigilando los límites del colegio buscando intrusos y que afortunadamente no los había encontrado.

Hagrid se sentó junto a Dumbledore esta vez, luego se inclinó hacia el director para decirle algo al oído y éste asintió. Luego se levantó para dar su discurso inicial.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, esta vez me temo que no sean los mejores tiempos, pero son los que nos han tocado vivir y los afrontaremos.- el comedor permaneció en silencio, salvo por algunos murmullos.- El incidente en el tren ha sido sólo un aviso, y por ello han aumentado nuestras medidas de seguridad. Este curso habrá sólo tres salidas al pueblo de Hogsmeade, una en Navidades, otra en Pascua y la última a finales de curso. Los partidos serán supervisados personalmente por mí y los entrenamientos se harán en un aula habilitada para dicho fin.

Harry alzó las cejas extrañado, él y el resto de sus amigos se miraron sorprendidos, ¿sería posible agrandar una sala hasta que fuera parecida a un campo de Quidditch?

- Dada la poca fiabilidad de los dementores en estos días, y mi desaprobación para que vigilen esta escuela, se han dispuesto grupos de aurores del Ministerio. Éstos no os intentarán matar si intentáis salir de la escuela.- dijo risueño, Harry también soltó una carcajada silenciosa pero comprobó que los demás estaban serios como en un funeral, así que carraspeó y volvió a centrar su atención en el director.- Pero sí están autorizados a usar hechizos paralizantes en caso necesario, y por supuesto os devolverán a vuestra sala común. Quien se atreva a transgredir las reglas y normas de seguridad y vuelva junto a los aurores, que sepa que perderá cien puntos de su casa, además de un castigo especial que impondrá cada jefe de la casa. Y mientras llega el nuevo profesor o profesora de Defensa, uno de nosotros se irá turnando para dar clases teórico-prácticas con normalidad.

Una vez hubo acabado el discurso, el banquete comenzó. Los platos se llenaron de las habituales cenas de Hogwarts y los estudiantes no tardaron en empezar a comer, Ron el primero. Mientras, Harry especulaba por el nuevo profesor de defensa... realmente le daban escalofríos sólo con pensar en una nueva Umbridge, en un nuevo Lockhart o en un falso profesor como Barty Crouch Jr. Pero siguiendo el esquema de profesores, que iba así: Malo, Malo, Bueno, Malo, Malo....este año tocaba uno bueno, o esa era la esperanza que tenía.

- ¿Y tú no comes, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de pollo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo volviendo a la realidad.

- Estás en otra dimensión, tío.- le dijo Ron.

- Sólo pensaba.

- ¿En el profesor que falta?- dijo Hermione, Harry asintió.- Pues tengo una nueva noticia, ni Trelawney ni Firence van a dar clases de adivinación este año.

- ¿También cambian de profesor en Adivinación?- preguntó Ginny.

- Miedo me da.- Harry.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Muriel.

- El puesto de Defensa está gafado, por si no te lo habían dicho. Y el de Adivinación...sin comentarios.- Le contestó Harry.

- ¿Y están libres?- volvió a preguntar la rubia, todos asintieron y ella se quedó el resto de la cena pensativa.

Aquella noche, Muriel aprovechó el paseo hasta el retrato de la señora gorda para estudiar en lo posible y memorizar los pasillos y caminos. Se sintió más que decepcionada de ver que aquello era un laberinto de pisos y pisos, perdió la cuenta de los rincones en los que podría esconderse un demonio de todo tipo y casi cualquier tamaño. Sabía que el director tenía fuertes dispositivos de seguridad contra apariciones, y estaba segura que los magos tenían el mismo método que los demonios para aparecerse... sólo quedaba saber si se podía fluctuar, algo ligeramente diferente a las apariciones.

De repente, se pararon delante del retrato, y Hermione hizo su advertencia a los nuevos alumnos de que no debían olvidar la contraseña, ni apuntarla (tras el comentario, Neville se puso rojo) ni decirla a nadie que no fuera de Gyffindor. Pasaron a la sala común y aquella vez poco tardaron en irse a dormir y dejar la sala desierta.

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, cuando Muriel salió de su dormitorio, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie levantado, y bajó a la sala común. Una vez allí inició sus intentos de fluctuar, pero notó una barrera invisible que le impedía salir de la sala. Se hacía invisible pero a los pocos segundos volvía de nuevo...

- Menos mal, al menos esos demonios lo tendrán difícil para llegar aquí.- se dijo.

Sólo quedaba un método de aparecerse por probar, y aunque ella no podía hacerlo, llamó en bajo al que sí podía.

- Leo...¡Leo!....¡¡Leo!!

Unas luces blancas iluminaron la sala común, y el susodicho apareció con cara cansada pero con signos evidentes de que no iba a acostarse todavía.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó Muriel.

- Hemos estado a punto de encontrarles. A Voldemort y a Barbas.

- ¿No funciona el péndulo?- Leo negó con la cabeza.- Esta vez sí que se lo han currado.

- ¿Y tú qué?¿Alguna novedad?

- Sí, un par de ellas.

- Dispara.

- Bien, para empezar, espero que a los mayores no les importe que enseñe al chavalín a canalizar ese """""""leve cabreo"""""""" que tiene.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En el tren casi podía decirse que echaba fuego y de todo, como el Balrog de Moria pero en pequeño.

- ¿Y qué le enseñarías?

- No en plan profesor, claro, sino como amiga. Creo que sé mejor que muchos sobre esas cosas...- se acercó más a Leo y le habló al oído.- Es mejor actuar ahora antes de que... pase algo peor.

- Bien, pero ten cuidado. ¿Y la segunda cosa?

Muriel sonrió de oreja a oreja, Leo se quedó esperando y algo extrañado.

- ¿No decías que os hubiera gustado estar más cerca de lo que tenemos que proteger?- Leo asintió.- ¿Os parecería suficientemente cerca ser sus profesoras de Adivinación y Defensa?

- Vaya...- contestó desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.- Sí, será interesante.

Una vez llegaron al acuerdo, Leo orbitó de nuevo hacia la casa y Muriel subió de nuevo a su habitación para dormir. Pero mientras tanto, una pequeña figura salía de la sala común de Gryffindor tras haber observado involuntariamente aquella curiosa conversación.


	5. Entrevista con las Embrujadas

**Capítulo 5: Entrevista con las Embrujadas**

**(Charmed Interview)**

****

A la mañana siguiente, el primer día de las clases, Muriel disfrutó de su primer desayuno en el Gran Comedor, durante el cual repartieron los horarios de cada curso.

- ¡Dios existe, Harry!¡Pociones con Ravenclaw!- le dijo Ron más contento que unas castañuelas por la noticia.

- Pues yo tengo eso con Slytherin hoy antes de comer.- dijo Muriel.

- Entonces prepárate, con Snape vais a sufrir pero bien. Mira, es ése del extremo izquierdo de la Mesa alta.- dijo Harry señalando hacia allí.

Muriel entonces miró hacia donde le indicaban y vio al tal Snape, le recordó a uno de los muchos demonios de nivel medio que pululaban por el inframundo, sobretodo por la tez cetrina y el pelo negro y grasiento... como también le daban esa impresión las vestiduras que llevaba, todas negras.

- Menudas pintas.- opinó.

Luego entre los tres amigos le fueron presentando a todos los profesores, y como a la mayoría de los Gryffindor, le cayeron mejor Hagrid y el director. Sorprendentemente, pudo adivinar cómo era cada uno sólo con ver su rostro y observar sus gestos, y le resultó especialmente fácil con la profesora Sprout y la profesora McGonagall.

- Vaya, tú si que valdrías para adivinación.- dijo Ginny, que hacía un par de minutos que se había sentado con ellos.

- ¿Yo? Qué va... "Pero conozco a alguien que sí que valdría", pensó.

Poco después se levantaron para ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases, la primera que le tocaba a Muriel era Transformaciones y a los chicos Historia de la Magia. "La mejor clase para el Lunes por la mañana", había comentado Ron, "Así podemos seguir durmiendo una hora más"

Llegaron a la clase de McGonagall, en la que no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo sentados a que apareciera la profesora.

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo, los pocos que había en la clase despiertos la contestaron.- Bienvenidos a la clase de Transformaciones, donde aprenderéis a transmutar cualquier objeto en otro que se os esto.

Hizo un gesto con la varita y el libro que tenía al lado suyo se transformó en una paloma blanca, con otro en un halcón y con otro en un tigre blanco. Finalmente, y tras deleitarse con las exclamaciones de admiración de los alumnos, devolvió el tigre a su forma original.

Muriel asentía muy levemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa mientras pensaba: "Pues no son tan flojos en magia como creía".

- Sin embargo, pasarán muchos años en esta escuela antes de que puedan aprender a hacer esto.- se escucharon murmullos de decepción, mientras que Muriel se frotaba las manos pensando en la ventaja que tenía.- Pero pueden empezar por un sencillo conjuro para transformar una aguja en una pluma y viceversa.

Se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra a modo de esquema con dibujos. Desde cómo mover la varita a las palabras que había que pronunciar.

- Muy bien señores, pueden comenzar. Pasaré por las mesas para comprobar que hacen bien el giro de muñeca.

Muriel a punto estuvo de pasar la mano por encima de la aguja y convertirla directamente en una hermosa pluma de pavo real, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que guardar las apariencias y cogió la varita. La miró unos segundos y luego apuntó hacia la aguja, girando la muñeca y pronunciando el hechizo.

- ¡Espera!- le dijo alguien al lado suyo, una muchacha morena de cara amable y ojos marrones que puso una mano sobre su varita.- La tienes al revés.

- ¿Qué?¡Ah! Es verdad...

Escuchó unas leves risitas por detrás suya, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un par de chavales que inmediatamente volvieron a sus asuntos. Ofendida, se dio la vuelta y, comprobando que la posición del "palote" y todo lo demás fuese correcto, pronunció el hechizo para transformar la aguja.

- ¡Vaya señorita Fawn! Bien hecho, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.- dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver la transformación.

Muriel se dio la vuelta y sacó la lengua a los chicos, que la miraron con envidia. La chica que estaba al lado suya se rió.

- Muy buena esa.

- Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

- Soy Lorraine.

- Yo Muriel.

Ambas se dieron la mano.

- No vienes de una familia de magos, ¿verdad?

- No, más bien no.- contestó mientras pensaba en lo variopinto de su actual familia, las Halliwell.

- Yo sí, aunque no es demasiado antigua, pero lo suficiente para poder sentirme orgullosa y plantar cara a los Slytherin.

Tras decir aquello, Lorraine dio un golpe de varita y su aguja se transformó en una pluma, recibiendo otra ovación por parte de la profesora y resoplidos de los dos chicos de atrás.

- ¿Tan malos son?

- Sí, son horribles. Todos los magos que entran allí son los que se echan a perder...- dijo, luego se acercó a ella y le dijo en bajo.- Dicen que fue allí donde cayó quien-tú-sabes.

- ¿Quién yo qué?¿Quién es ese?

- No decimos su nombre...no muchos lo hacen, al menos.

- ¡Aah! Creo que ya sé a quién te refieres. ¿Por qué teméis decir su nombre?- preguntó, Lorraine se encogió de hombros.- No creo que le invoquéis sólo por decirlo, no va a aparecer delante de vuestras narices ni nada...no es Beetlejuice.

- ¿Quién?

- Náh, una serie muggle.

Hablaron casi durante el resto de la clase, algo que no importó a la profesora pues estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de que la mayoría de los alumnos hicieran bien el movimiento de varita. A Muriel le cayó bien la muchacha, y se alegró de poder hacer alguna amiga que estuviera al margen de toda la movida de Potter y las Embrujadas. Le vendría bien desconectar del asunto de vez en cuando.

Después de aquello, McGonagall les puso como tarea practicar aquel hechizo y además intentar que la pluma se convirtiera en una planta pequeña, o en una pipeta o un tubo de ensayo y hacer una redacción detallada de los pasos en un pergamino de al menos un metro de largo.

La siguiente clase fue una de las más aburridas que Muriel conociera en su vida, Historia de la Magia. Le habría parecido mucho más interesante si el profesor hubiera puesto un poquito de énfasis en lo que estaba diciendo, y no relatarlo como si fuera una vulgar lista de nombres y hechos.

Salir de aquella clase fue para las dos chicas un alivio absoluto, aunque la siguiente a la que tenían que enfrentarse era pociones.

Llegaron junto con el resto de los Gryffindor hacia donde estaban las mazmorras, otro lugar lleno de escondrijos que le recordaba mucho de nuevo al inframundo. Empezó a pensar que quien quiera que lo construyera le gustó ese sitio y lo copió, plasmándolo en aquella escuela.

Pronto llegaron los Slytherins, de quienes los que venían de familias mágicas y sabían de qué iba la cosa como Lorraine habían estado hablando bastante mal.

- Fíjate cuántos sangre sucia juntos.- rió un chaval moreno y de mala mirada.

Nadie contestó, sino que se limitaron a lanzarse miradas de odio de unos a otros. "Aquí el demonio de la Ira haría un negocio redondo" pensó Muriel. Luego aquel chico y su grupo pasó delante de ella y, ya que estaban en un sitio repleto de magos, ¿quién iba a notar un poco de magia? Así que con un sutil movimiento de muñeca, le ató los cordones de los zapatos unos a otros, haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Todo el pasillo estalló en carcajadas y el chaval se levantó rojo como un tomate, luego apareció el profesor como un vendaval y comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo.

- ¡Esto no es un circo!¡Payasos!¡Todo el mundo dentro de la clase!

Entraron callados como una tumba, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados soltó su ya habitual discurso.

- No toleraré tonterías con la varita ni a nadie que se pase de listo, esta clase es seria y quien decida no tomársela de esta manera saldrá por esa puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- echó una mirada por encima de la clase, llamándole la atención la clarísima cabellera rubia de Muriel, así que fue acercándose hacia su fila.- Dudo mucho que ninguno de ustedes sepa apreciar el sutil arte de elaborar pociones ni llegue al nivel mínimo que exijo en esta clase...y eso puede comprobarse ahora mismo. ¡Usted!- señaló a Muriel, que ya se lo esperaba, y estaba haciendo milagros para contener la risa.- ¿Podría decirme qué consecuencias tiene mezclar sabia de un olmo negro con polvo de lengua de gato?

- Un muy mal sabor de boca y una indigestión, para empezar.

Se oyeron unas risas por la clase, que el profesor acalló con una mirada asesina. Muriel notó que se había cabreado.

- ¿Se cree muy graciosa, señorita...?

- Fawn.- dijo, Snape hizo un gesto burlón con la boca.

- ¡Responda!

- No, señor, no me considero graciosa.

- ¿Considera esta clase un chiste?

La media sonrisa que tenía Muriel en la cara se esfumó por completo, qué astuto había sido el profesor, lo había preparado todo para dejar mal a uno de ellos...y fíjate por donde, le había tocado a ella, lo tenía tan preparado que intuyó que lo hacía año tras año. El profesor pareció sorprenderse del cambio de expresión y se retiró un poco de su mesa.

- No, señor.

- ¿Le gustan las pociones?

- Sí, señor.

"_Sobretodo las que pueden convertirte en cerdo"_, pensó divertida, pero permaneciendo muy seria.

- Así que...¿qué más consecuencias decía que podían darse con dicha poción?

- He oído que se utiliza para..."limpiar el intestino" y sobretodo el estómago, si usted me entiende.

- ¿Y qué pasa si en vez de lengua de gato le pongo una pequeña dosis de belladona?

- Que pasa de limpiar a disolver el estómago.

Toda la clase estalló en murmullos de espanto, mientras que Lorraine se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

- Bien...¿qué pasa? No os oigo tomar apuntes...

Rápidamente, toda la clase se puso a copiar lo que Muriel acababa de decir. Ella, aunque innecesariamente, se puso también a tomar notas mientras el profesor se dirigía a la pizarra y hacía aparecer en ella una lista con los ingredientes más comunes y básicos para las pociones y que próximamente comenzarían a utilizar.

Muriel notó que el tal Snape le estaba mirando, pero ella se hizo la despistada y se limitó a copiar lo que había en la pizarra aunque fuera para guardar las apariencias, pues con su edad ya sabía más que de sobra cómo hacer pociones que tal vez ni el mismísimo Snape tendría ni idea de que existían.

Snape les mandó más tarea de la que nadie se atrevió a dar queja delante de sus narices, pero sí en cuanto salieron del aula. Muriel se reía, con un simple movimiento de manos tendría los deberes hechos y estaría libre para inspeccionar el castillo con tranquilidad.

Se dirigía ya para el Gran Comedor junto a Lorraine, que estaba bastante sorprendida de su actitud en la clase de pociones.

- Vaya...¿así que no hay magos en tu familia?

- No, magos no. _"Pero de otras cosas abundan en cantidad"_, pensó.

- Pues entonces te leíste muy bien el libro de pociones. ¿En serio te gustan?

- Me parecen muy interesantes, ¡y entretenidas!- dijo, Lorraine hizo un gesto raro con las cejas.- ¿Qué?

- Sólo a los Slytherin les parece una buena clase las pociones.

- Am.- dijo, recordando que de no haber convencido al sombrero, ella habría caído de cabeza en esa casa.

- ¡Oh!- saltó de repente, parándose en medio del pasillo.-¡Mira Muriel!¿Sabes quién es ese?

Ella miró donde estaba señalando, justo a Harry, que estaba junto con Ron y Hermione.

- Ahí si llego, le conocí en el tren.

- ¿En serio?¡Qué suerte! Pues...me lo podrías presentar.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Muriel se encogió de hombros y, antes de que Lorraine pudiera reaccionar, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó hasta donde estaban los tres amigos.

- ¡Hola Muriel!- la saludaron los tres a la vez.

- ¡Hola chicos! Os presento a Lorraine Ark, de Gryffindor.

Todos le dijeron un "hola" y la saludaron con la mano, pero ella se quedó mirando a Harry especialmente.

- P...podéis llamarme Lore si queréis.

- Bueno, eeeh...¿Qué tal tus primeras tres horas de clase?- le preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

- Muy interesantes, la verdad. Son fáciles los encantamientos.

- ¿Vamos a comer?- dijo Ron, Hermione pareció molestarse.

- El día que pasemos por el Gran Comedor y no digas nada referente a comida soy capaz de regalarte una Nimbus.- le dijo.

Fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que ya estaban el resto de los conocidos por Muriel: Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus... Pronto todos se estuvieron sirviendo todo tipo de platos y comiendo mientras repasaban sucesos, notas o deberes.

- Y como siempre, Hermione estrena el cuadro de Gryffindor con sus puntos en la clase.

- Sí, pero no he sido yo sola, hay más puntos en la tabla.

- Yo he ganado cinco.- saltó Muriel.

- ¿En serio?¿Cuándo?

- En Transformaciones, conseguí lo de la aguja-pluma.

- ¡Y a la primera!- dijo Lorraine.

- Ten cuidado, no vayas a obsesionarte y convertirte en Hermione 2.- dijo Ron ganándose una colleja de la aludida, los demás se rieron.

- Ni tampoco en "Memetoencuantosmáslíosmejor" Weasley 2.- le contestó ella.- Es mejor no perder puntos, ya sabes, para la copa de la casa.

- Sí, ya me han hablado más del sistema que tenéis montado. Pero no iréis a obsesionaros por unos puntos, ¿no? A mi personalmente me importa bien poco esto de la copa de la casa, lo que de verdad me gustaría es probar el...eeeh...no me sale...en fin, el juego-con-escobas-que-vuelan-y-pelotas-de-tres-clases-distintas.

- Quidditch.- dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

- ¡Eso! De verdad que no sabía que las escobas pudieran volar solas, creí que necesitaban de un encantamiento o algo así.

- Están encantadas, pero no como los muggles piensan.- Hermione

Los tres amigos y los demás componentes de la Armada Dumbledore que estaban en la mesa se miraron un momento antes de acercarse a Muriel y a Lorraine para hablarlas en bajo.

- Oye, chicas, no os hemos contado nada, pero tenemos un pequeño club de estudio que fundamos el año pasado, se llama la Armada Dumbledore y allí practicamos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿os gustaría apuntaros?- Hermione

- ¡Claro!¿Defensa? ...Será muy interesante, ¿cuándo es?

- Toma.- dijo Ron dándolas dos de los galeones falsos.- La fecha y hora aparecerá en el borde de la moneda en cuanto Harry lo decida, tú espéranos entonces en la sala común y nosotros te llevaremos al sitio en cuestión.

- Genial, nuestra primera clase de defensa es mañana a segunda hora, de verdad tengo ganas de empezar.

- Eso es bueno, este año puede que lo necesitemos más que nunca.- comentó Harry con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- Y espero que este año Dumbledore dé con un buen profesor.

- Apostaría bien fuerte porque consigue al mejor.- dijo Muriel con cara de picardía y guiñando un ojo.

El resto del día fue más bien tranquilo, a lo largo de la tarde Muriel se fue enterando de más y más cosas sobre la escuela y el mundo de los magos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común después de las clases no paró de preguntar cosas a Hermione sobre qué cosas podían llegar a hacer con los poderes "que ahora tenía", para evaluar así hasta qué punto Voldemort podría ser peligroso.

Llegó un momento en que las preguntas se encauzaron claramente hacia el Mago Tenebroso, así que Hermione habló claro.

- Oye, sabemos que tiene grandes poderes que desconocemos. Todos terribles, por supuesto, pero opino que no hay nada que no se pueda vencer.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione.- continuó Muriel.- Pero...en fin, es algo a lo que muchos tendremos que enfrentarnos, y me parece mal que no sepáis los poderes que tiene, sus puntos débiles y demás...

- ¿Y por qué íbamos a necesitar saberlo?- dijo Ginny.

- No se puede vencer algo que se desconoce.- se volvió hacia Harry.- Sé que no es asunto mío, soy nueva y...en fin, pero lo último que os conviene es ceder el factor sorpresa al enemigo.

- Parece que sabes mucho sobre esto.- dijo Harry, Muriel se encogió de hombros.

- No hace falta haber estudiado para saber eso, opino que es lógico.

Hubo unos momentos de pausa, en los cuales Ron siguió con sus deberes, Ginny se dedicó a mirar al resto de los ocupantes de la sala común y Harry observó a Muriel, que mordía una pluma de azúcar.

- ¿Tú le encararías?- la preguntó de repente.- Si él viniera aquí, o...bueno...- miró fugazmente a sus amigos.- si se diera el caso de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos con él, ¿lo harías?

- Sin dudarlo un segundo.

Harry se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules, Muriel estaba siendo muy sincera, ¿pero cómo alguien que viene de muggles podría tener tanta osadía de desafiar a Voldemort? Iba a primer año, apenas sabía ni cómo manejar la varita y, sin embargo, si Él estuviera delante, estaba seguro que se le echaría al cuello. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente: _"Quizás sea más de lo que aparenta..."_ , tenía ganas de verla en las clases de la Armada, si poseía un buen talento natural podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Llegó la noche y con ella la tranquilidad al castillo. Muriel esperó a que todas sus compañeras estuvieran dormidas para poder salir del dormitorio, era una gran desventaja para ella no poder aparecerse ni fluctuar en el colegio, pero por otra parte eso preservaba la escuela de que los demonios aparecieran a saco.

Salió con el mayor sigilo posible de la sala común, y ya que al menos podía hacerse invisible, usó ese poder para explorar todo el colegio tranquilamente. Pero antes, debía hacer otra visita a las Embrujadas, así que bajó las escaleras hasta el Hall y allí abrió con cuidado las grandes puertas principales del castillo para salir a los terrenos. Tenía que alejarse bastante antes de poder aparecerse, y lo más cerca era adentrarse un poco en el Bosque Prohibido.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

En la Mansión Halliwell de Inglaterra; Piper, Phoebe y Paige ultimaban los detalles de su carta a Dumbledore. Muriel había llegado sin muchos problemas y había encontrado un buen sitio al que acudir cuando quisiera aparecerse en alguna parte.

- ¿Pero qué ponemos?¿Experiencia en qué?- decía Paige.- No vamos a decirles que llevamos casi...ocho años persiguiendo demonios.

- Pues cambia eso de demonios por Defensa y ya está.- contestó Piper.

- ¿Y si pide pruebas?- preguntó Phoebe.

- Bueno, tú puedes colar tu experiencia en la escuela de Gideon, ¿no?- le dijo Piper a Paige.

- No, ten en cuenta que allí se instruye a brujas como nosotras, no a magos. Además, tal vez ese Dumbledore no tenga ni idea de que existe.

- Seguramente tendréis que dar detalles de dónde estudiasteis.- dijo Chris.- Así que...¿por qué no probáis suerte haciendo lo que Piper ha dicho? Si ese Dumbledore está tan bien situado y es tan poderoso como dicen, tal vez sí conozca a Gideon.

- Está bien, Chris, si tú lo dices...nos lo creemos.- dijo Leo, Chris puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cuándo mandaréis las cartas?

- Muriel, no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacérselas llegar. No tenemos lechuza ni nada.- le contestó Paige.- Pero habíamos pensado que tú podrías hacer esa función.

- ¿Qué yo me transforme en una lechuza para entregar las cartas?

- De otra manera sería sospechoso.- dijo Chris, Muriel dio un fuerte suspiro.

- ¿Me habéis visto cara de chica de los recados?- dijo, las caras de todos le indicaron que sí.- Está bieeeeen...¡pero hacedlas ahora! No quiero que las de mi dormitorio se levanten y vean que no estoy. ¡Y conseguid ya la lechuza! No voy a estar las veinticuatro horas yendo y viniendo transformada en ese bicho.

Las chicas hicieron unas últimas anotaciones y doblaron las cartas para meterlas en un sobre. Muriel le puso un sello de cera a cada una con un movimiento de mano y a continuación se colocó cerca de una ventana.

- Que aprendas mucho mañana, Muriel.- le dijo Chris con ironía.

Ella le sacó la lengua, luego se dio la vuelta y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtió en una gran lechuza parda llevando las cartas en las patas y el pico.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Muriel entregó las cartas sin mayor contratiempo y observó la cara de asombro que ponía Dumbledore al leerla. La chica cruzó los dedos de las garras por que colara...

- Vaya...extraño, sí...

Dumbledore se quedó un rato sentado en su escritorio, pensativo y analizando la si mirándola fuera a adivinar o no si el que lo enviaba era de fiar.

Muriel bajó desde el alféizar de la ventana hasta el escritorio, comenzando a ulular al anciano para meterle prisa. Él miró detenidamente a la lechuza.

_"Parece Grissom analizando una prueba, colega"_ reía Muriel para sus adentros.

El director retiró la vista de la lechuza, fijándola de nuevo en la carta. Suspiró y dijo:

- Está bien, pequeña. Veamos qué sorpresa nos trae esta vez la clase de Defensa.

Aliviada, Muriel observó que se ponía a contestar la carta, seguramente invitando a las chicas a ir a la escuela por una entrevista. Se acercó hasta prácticamente pisar el pergamino y cotilleó lo que el director estaba escribiendo...seguramente que si hubiera tenido boca en vez de pico, se habría notado en su cara una amplia sonrisa.

- Me temo que no voy a mandar la respuesta hoy, pero no te preocupes, responderé a tus amos con una de nuestras lechuzas.- le dijo Dumbledore.

Muriel se encogió de hombros (o de alas) y salió volando por la ventana haciendo como que se alejaba del colegio, pero lo que hizo fue rodear el castillo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, y una vez allí se posó en la ventana del dormitorio de Harry, donde permanecería alerta hasta el alba, momento en que iría a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, por fin dieron las notas de TIMOs que tanto ansiaban gente como Hermione...porque lo que era Harry o Ron, les daba prácticamente igual. Leyeron sus cartas bajo la atenta mirada de Muriel, que se veía también muy interesada en la Mesa Alta. En realidad estaba vigilando por si veía entrar a algún profesor (o más bien profesora) nueva.

A Harry le habían aprobado en todas menos Adivinación e Historia de la Magia, tenía un "Excede expectativas" en Encantamientos y Defensa, un Notable en Transformaciones y Suficientes en todas las demás.

- No me parece bien la nota que me han dado en Historia.

- Hermione, llevas toda el desayuno quejándote de que te han puesto, ¡un Sobresaliente!- decía Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tienes matrícula de honor en casi todas las asignaturas menos esa...¿es que querías batir el récord?

- ¿Qué son TIMOs?(nota de la autora para Sara y Jero: jajajaja!! ¿qué son TIMOs tesssssoro, qué sssssson timossssss...¿se parecerán a los conejos de la pescadería?)- preguntó Muriel mirando las notas de Harry.

- Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria...- contestaron todos a la vez.

- Es un examen especial que pasarás en quinto año. No te preocupes, no es para tanto.- comentó Hermione. Ron, Harry y Neville volvieron la vista hacia ella mirándola con una ceja alzada.- Excepto si eres un vago nato.

- ¿Y qué haremos exactamente en las clases extra?¿Qué vamos a aprender?- Muriel.

- Hechizos de desarme y defensa sobretodo.- contestó Harry.

- ¿No vamos a hacer pociones ni a analizar el nivel de poder de nuestros enemigos?

- ¿Qué?- saltó Harry.

- ¡No me digas que pociones te ha gustado!- exclamó Ron riendo.

- ME GUSTAN las pociones, pero NO ME GUSTA el profesor.

- Mira que eres rara...las pociones son el mayor castigo de cualquier mago sensato.

- Bueno...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

- Y te gustarán a ti también.

Hermione se metió una magdalena entera en la boca y eludió el contestarle a Ron, que rápidamente pasaron a otro tema.

- Hoy sois los primeros en tener Defensa, si hay profesor, decídnoslo, ¿eh?- les dijo Ginny a Muriel y a Lorraine.

- Claro.- contestaron.

Se largaron con un par de bollos en la mano hacia Herbología, su primera clase. Por el camino hacia las escaleras, Muriel notó una presencia y se dio la vuelta para mirar... no había nadie, pero hubiera jurado que un demonio o algo así la estaba observando.

- Venga, o llegaremos tarde.- le dijo Lorraine desde las puertas del castillo.

- Voy.

Desechó la idea de que fuera un demonio porque le hubiera visto, no se podía fluctuar o aparecerse en el castillo aunque...tal vez estuviera utilizando otro tipo de métodos para evitar ser detectado o visto. Fue a los invernaderos con los sentidos bien alerta, le costaría saber si había un demonio cerca de Harry, pero tampoco era un imposible.

Entretanto, aquella "presencia" entraba en una oscura sala lejos de Inglaterra donde esperaba un demonio tapado de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra con capucha.

- ¿Y bien?¿Qué me has traído?- preguntó la "presencia" al demonio.

- Nada demasiado peligroso, mi señor. Pero suficiente para armar escándalo y medir las fuerzas de las que disponen las Embrujadas y la Necrus.

- ¿Qué es?

- Unos cuantos Ghónadan, nada más.

- Sí, eso será un buen comienzo...envíalos a esa escuela.

- Como ordenéis.

El demonio desapareció envuelto en llamas, mientras que la "presencia" se regocijaba en sus planes.

- Pobres Embrujadas.- rió con malicia.- estarán tan distraídas luchando contra Barbas y ese simple mago que ni siquiera advertirán que yo he estado detrás de todo...y cuando se hayan percatado de ello, será demasiado tarde.

Observó un balde con agua en la que se reflejaba lo que las chicas estaban haciendo en ese momento, que era esperar en la mansión Halliwell una respuesta del director de Hogwarts. La "presencia" se rió ante la perspectiva de éxito que le esperaba.

Mientas, en el despacho de Dumbledore:

- Bien, al fin parece que he encontrado un profesor de defensa y...adivinación.

- ¿Les has visto ya?

- No, Minerva, pero me parece mucha casualidad que se presenten justo al mismo tiempo.- dijo, la profesora se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno...puede que se conozcan, que sean compañeros o incluso parientes.

- Compañeras.

- ¿Qué?

- Son tres mujeres, dos para defensa y una para adivinación. Eso SÍ es raro, ¿desde cuando tengo siquiera a más de un candidato para ese puesto? Siempre tengo que suplicarlo, y ahora de repente se ofrecen dos personas. Con los tiempos que corren me parece sospechoso.

- Si no son de fiar, creo que se verá en la primera entrevista, y este año el puesto de defensa es más necesario que nunca, así que será mejor que las llames.- dijo, Dumbledore suspiró.

- Sólo espero que no vuelva a colárseme nadie como aquel Moody falso.- hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativo y mirando las cartas de las candidatas.- Está bien, convócalas para mañana al mediodía en Las Tres Escobas.

Con un movimiento de varita, metió en un sobre las tres cartas dirigidas a Piper, Phoebe y Paige y se las entregó a McGonagall, que salió del despacho rumbo a la lechucería.

Cuando acabó la clase de Herbología, los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor se dirigieron rápidamente hasta la clase de Defensa para esperar al profesor. Muchos murmuraban acerca de cómo o quién debía ser...algunas de las cosas que oía Muriel de un condensado grupito que estaba a su lado casi hacen que se desparramara de la risa.

- Sí, un prefecto de Hufflepuff ha dicho que iban a recontratar a Umbridge.- decía un chico moreno y bajito.

- ¡Imposible! Después del estropicio del año pasado no se atreverán...- contestó otro, también moreno pero más alto y de ojos claros.

- Alomejor este año hacen como en tercero.- dijo una chica de pelo rubio oscuro.

- ¿Crees que traerán a un hombre lobo?

- No, ¿pero os imagináis cosas como una arpía?- Muriel contuvo una carcajada, eso se lo iba a apuntar.

- O un vampiro...

- O una Embrujada...- murmuró Muriel de manera que no la oyó nadie.- Entonces, ¿el giraluna aparece en luna llena solamente?

- Exacto.- Lorraine y ella repasaban lo visto en Herbología, de lo que Muriel no andaba tan enterada como en las demás materias.- Y se usa en el ámbito medicinal para bajar la fiebre, sus aceites son aplicados para quemaduras y se extraen de sus pipas plateadas.

- No nos ha dicho mucho sobre él.

- Por eso nos ha mandado el trabajo.

- Esta tarde haremos nuestra primera visita a la biblioteca.

- Y desgraciadamente, no será la última.- dijo Lorraine con un suspiro de resignación.

- Qué va, es sólo el princiiiipioooooo.- contestó Muriel poniendo tono amenazante, luego ambas se echaron a reír.

Esperaron durante diez minutos hasta que apareció McGonagall por el pasillo con unas cartas en la mano para decirles que no había profesor aún y que se fueran a los terrenos o la biblioteca. Todos dieron sus muestras de decepción, ya que si venía mañana serían los de Ravenclaw de cuarto los primeros en conocer al nuevo profesor...y pasado eran los Slytherin de sexto los que tenían a primera hora la asignatura.

Sólo cuatro Gryffindor fueron hacia la biblioteca. Muriel se había dado cuenta de que la profesora de Transformaciones iba hacia la lechucería y al darse cuenta del número de cartas (tres) sonrió pensando que, a más tardar, serían los Slytherin los primeros en sufrir las clases de Piper o Paige.

Iban a doblar la esquina y entrar en el pasillo de la biblioteca cuando Muriel se quedó mirando un extraño charco de barro verdoso. Con lo limpio que había visto el castillo hasta ahora, le extraño que hubiera algo así sin que una de esas extrañas criaturas llamadas "elfos domésticos" la estuviera quitando.

Sin darle más importancia, siguió adelante, hasta que al empujar la puerta de la biblioteca oyeron un fuerte grito de dolor justo detrás suyo. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a uno de los otro chavales de Gryffindor que iba con ellas retorcerse en el suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Pero lo que vieron a su lado fue lo que las dejó paralizadas: a Lorraine del susto y a Muriel porque aquella cosa acababa de lanzar un aviso sobre ella. Luego se sumergió en el mismo charco de barro que desapareció por completo del suelo.

La señora Pince salió de la biblioteca y se acercó al chico, que todavía gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo. Detrás de ella salieron alumnos curiosos que estaban allí y Lorraine y Muriel se acercaron al chico para verlo más de cerca.

- Tú.- le dijo la señora Pince al otro chico de Gryffindor.- Ve a avisar a la señora Pomfrey de que hay un alumno malherido por ácido, ¡corre! Y vosotras.- señalo a Lorraine y a Muriel.- Ayudadme a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Ambas cogieron al chico de los brazos y lo levantaron, pudieron ver entonces la cara que se le había quedado después del ataque. Tenía media cara en carne viva y encima le había dado en un ojo, con lo cual, era una escena bastante gore(n/a: viva Peter Jackson!). Lorraine se puso verde y poco le faltó para vomitar ahí mismo, pero se contuvo y juntas corrieron a la enfermería llevando casi en volandas a su compañero.

Cuando entraron, la señora Pomfrey se acercó y les indicó que pusieran al chaval en una camilla. Rápidamente acercó una mesita metálica con ruedas hasta la camilla y empezó a curarle.

- ¡Salgan de aquí!¡Rápido!

En ese momento, McGonagall entró en la enfermería.

- Pomfrey, ¿qué es lo que se ha formado en la biblioteca?

- Acérquese y véalo usted misma, profesora.

McGonagall se asomó a la camilla, donde el chaval todavía gritaba de dolor y se echó rápidamente hacia atrás.

- ¡Por Merlín! Pero, ¿qué demonios le ha hecho esto?

"Ahí le ha dado, profesora. ¿Qué demonio era ese?", pensó Muriel. La criatura le sonaba, pero no acababa de acordarse de su nombre...

- ¡Fue una criatura!¡Muy extraña!- exclamó el chico Gryffindor que acompañaba al herido, bastante nervioso.- Era verde y salió de un charco de barro que había en el suelo. Parecía una especie de tritón humanoide o algo así....

- ¿Y qué hizo?

- Nos quedamos parados mirándole, sin saber qué hacer, era la primera vez que veíamos algo así.- continuó el chico, mientras la señora Pomfrey le daba un vaso de agua.- Luego abrió la boca y soltó un escupitajo que ha resultado ser ácido...- tomó un poco de agua.- Ha sido horrible.

- Muy bien, señor Maguire, no se preocupe.

McGonagall salió de la enfermería rumbo al despacho de Snape, seguida por Muriel, que le preguntó:

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Le llevarán a San Mungo, no sé qué clase de ácido era, pero era muy potente.

_"Ojalá pudiera llamar a Leo"_, pensó Muriel.

Se volvió para entrar otra vez a la enfermería pero Pomfrey ya estaba echando a Lorraine y al otro Gryffindor. El pobre estaba blanco a pesar de que la enfermera le había dado un tranquilizante y decidieron llevarlo a la torre.

- No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Mi madre no paró de decirme antes de venir que Pomfrey es la mejor enfermera y bla, bla bla...- dijo Lorraine, el chico sólo atinó a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Malcom.

- ¿Y tu amigo?

- Edward.

- Bien, no te preocupes por nada.

- ¡Tienes que decírselo al director, seguro que era un espía de quien-tú-sabes!- comenzó a gritar Malcom, poniéndose de nuevo nervioso.- ¡No están atacando y no podemos escapar!

- Oye, te aseguro que no pasará otra vez. Pero no grites...

La gente que en ese momento iba por los pasillos por el cambio de clase se les quedaba mirando con los ojos como platos y Muriel no quería llamar la atención, así que se le ocurrió una rápida y disimulada solución.

- ¡¡No lo entiendes!!¡¡Nos van a m...!!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Muriel?

- Un viejo truco para tranquilizar.

Le había apretado un nervio a la altura de la clavícula, recordaba que varios compañeros Necrus se lo hacían a menudo pero no con intención de tranquilizarla, sino martirizarla. La diferencia estaba en el grado de presión que se ejercía...

Malcom casi se queda inconsciente, así que tuvieron que llevarle entre las dos hasta su dormitorio en la torre Gryffindor y dejarle allí. Luego pararon un momento en la sala común.

- Ahora toca Historia de la Magia.- comentó Lorraine.

- La clase ideal para pensar y tranquilizarnos un poco.

- ¿Te fijaste en el careto que se le había quedado a ese tal Edward?- hizo un mohín de asco.

- No me lo recuerdes. Venga, vámonos a clase.

El incidente pasó de boca en boca con tal rapidez que Muriel, Lorraine, Edward y Malcom se convirtieron en los protagonistas del día. Malcom había vuelto con su grupo, Edward estaría ya en el hospital y Lorraine y Muriel se habían quedado juntas. Pero allí donde iban, se les quedaban mirando y murmuraban cosas cuando se habían alejado un poco...

- Me irrita que hagan eso.- comentó la rubia poco antes de ir a comer.

- Normal, con lo de la vuelta de quien-tú-sabes y que haya pasado algo así...

- ¡Qué miráis!- le gritó a unas chicas de tercero de Ravenclaw, que se sobresaltaron y casi salen corriendo.

- Me pregunto qué era eso...¿crees que nos atacará otra vez?- le dijo Lorraine, bastante asustada.

- Tú no te preocupes, como vea a esa cosa otra vez le meto la varita en todo el ojo, se lo saco, y luego le meo encima para que le escueza.- dijo, eso tranquilizó un poco a su amiga en el sentido de que se echó a reír, con lo que no oyó lo que dijo a continuación.- Esto es serio si un demonio ha conseguido entrar en el castillo...pero pienso averiguar cómo y quién le ha enviado.

Aunque parecía bastante obvio que había sido Barbas, Muriel sabía que tal vez éste se lo hubiera encargado a otro demonio...

Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde Ginny les hizo unas señas para que se sentaran. Una vez allí, comenzaron a lloverles las preguntas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Quién ha sido?

- O más bien, ¿qué ha sido?

- ¿Sabes quién es la víctima?

- ¡Cshé! Un poquito de tranquilidad...- dijo Muriel levantando las manos.

Dejó que Lorraine narrara lo que había sucedido en el pasillo, ya que veía que tenía muchas ganas de que Harry pusiera su atención en ella. Así mientras le daba tiempo a intentar recordar el nombre del demonio....estaba segura de que empezaba por G....

- Pobre chico.- saltó Neville cuando Lorraine acabó.

- Jamás he oído hablar de criatura semejante.- dijo Hermione.

_"Normal, si nosotros nos desvivimos por eliminar amenazas como esas"_, pensó Muriel. _"A ver, era algo de G...Ga...Gu...no, ¿cómo era?"_

- ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de la situación?¡Ha atacado en Hogwarts y en pleno día!

- ¡Ay, Harry!¡No empieces!- le dijo Hermione con tono de hastío.

- ¡Y con ácido! Sólo acabamos de empezar el curso y ya un alumno ha acabado en San Mungo...- siguió Harry, ignorándola.

- ¿Y quién dice que haya sido Voldemort?

- ¿Y quién dice que no?

- Te estás volviendo paranoico, Harry.

- Ya, tú di lo que quieras. ¿Estás conmigo, Neville?- preguntó, el aludido se sobresaltó.

- Eeehm...oye, Harry. Puede que tengas razón, pero me parece precipitado pensar que haya sido Quien-tú-sabes.- Harry puso los ojos en blanco y siguió preguntando.

- ¿Ginny?

- Me abstengo de votar.- dijo sin dejar de mirar unos pergaminos.

- ¿Lorraine?¿Muriel?

- Yo...bueno....no sé...- balbuceó Lorraine, roja como un tomate, al ver que Harry se dirigía directamente a ella.

- ¿Muriel?

La rubia le lanzó una mirada sombría para luego volver a poner su atención a la comida.

- ¿No piensas contestar?

- ¡Bueno, mira!¡Para empezar no tienes que hablarnos así!¡Para continuar sí, creo que ha sido obra del puto-mago-petardo-gilipollas-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-y-da-más-por-culo-que-Gran-Hermano!¡Y para acabar, ¿quieres dejar de recordarme lo sucedido?!¡Estoy intentando comer y visualizar en mi mente la cara de ese pobre chico no me ayuda!

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó callado como una tumba al oír los gritos de Muriel, que dio un fuerte suspiro y salió como un rayo del comedor al ver que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Cuando se fue, todos volvieron a una relativa normalidad, aunque Harry bien sabía que la comidilla de todos ahora era el cómo acababa de llamar Muriel a Voldemort.

Sin poder resistirlo, se empezó a partir el culo, lo que generó nuevos murmullos por todo el comedor.

- ¿Habéis oído eso?- murmuró quitándose las lágrimas de la risa.- ¡Le ha llamado puto mago petardo gilipollas!

Muriel salió a los terrenos y se sentó cerca de las puertas del castillo, apoyando la espalda contra el muro de piedra. Había contestado así a Harry no porque le hubiera sacado de quicio (que sí lo había hecho), sino porque se sentía frustrada por no haber visto el peligro antes y haber destruido a aquel demonio...¿y qué clase de nombre tan difícil podía tener para que no se acordara?

Siguió pensando durante no supo cuánto tiempo, hasta que alguien apareció a su lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos ni dejar que quien fuera le hiciera preguntas, simplemente dijo:

- No pienso contar a nadie lo que ha pasado, así que si eres otro sádico curioso cómprate un vídeo y una tele y ponte a ver pelis gore.

- Lo haría, señorita Fawn, pero prefiero que me lo diga usted.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó Muriel poniéndose de pie de repente.- Disculpe...

- No pasa nada...- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de vergüenza de la rubia.- Entonces, ¿debo acudir a un videoclub o me va a ahorrar el viaje?

Diez minutos después, Muriel hacía su segunda (aunque oficialmente primera) visita al despacho del director. Fue entonces cuando se fijó bien en todos los cuadros de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts que inundaban las paredes y en el Ave Fénix que tenía. Recorrió un poco más la estancia y se encontró con una espada ensangrentada en la que a duras penas se distinguían las palabras "Godric Gryffindor" y un montón de trofeos y otros cacharros.

El director le hizo una seña para que se sentara y la invitó a que comenzara a contarle lo sucedido. Muriel tuvo mucho cuidado con las palabras que utilizaba, sobretodo "demonio".

- Vaya...

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Investigar, señorita Fawn. Pero no se preocupe por nada, solucionaremos el misterio y sea lo que sea lo que atacó al señor Herbertson no volverá a pisar este colegio.

_"Sí, ya me gustaría verte enfrentándote a un..."_, pensó Muriel, que de repente se acordó del nombre.

- ¡Ghónadan!

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, que me he acordado de algo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Claro, y le agradecería que no se lo contara a nadie. Aunque por lo que me dijo al principio, debo suponer que no lo hará...

Muriel negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho del director. Durante la tarde no hizo más que impacientarse por acabar las clases, no hacía caso de los que intentaban pararla y casi arrolla a Malfoy cuando tocó el timbre de la última clase de la tarde y él iba a meterse con ella.

Salió corriendo rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero en vez de eso tiró rápidamente por las escaleras hasta salir del colegio. Se adentró un poco en el Bosque Prohibido y desapareció para ir a la Mansión Halliwell.

- Hola, ¿alguien?- dijo cuando apareció en la entrada.- Necesito piedras escudo de esas blancas que detectan demonios y...

De repente, una bola de energía estaba volando hacia ella. Fluctuó y volvió a aparecer, encontrándose con un demonio vestido de negro y con una capa gruesa.

- ¡Mátalo Muriel!- le gritó Paige desde el piso de arriba.

Muriel alzó la mano e hizo una bola de fuego, pero el demonio le sonrió y desapareció sin más.

- ¿Y esto?¿Qué habéis liado?(n/a: ya la han liao, xavales, ya la han liao XD)

- Nos han localizado, hemos tenido tres ataques en menos de dos horas.- dijo Leo, que acababa de llegar orbitando con Wyatt.

- Pero todos ellos amagos.- dijo Chris bajando las escaleras.- No sé qué pretenden, pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno.

- Muy observador, Chris.- le contestó Leo con ironía.

- ¿Qué decías de las piedras?- le dijo Piper.

- Han atacado en Hogwarts...

Les explicó todo lo sucedido en el camino a la biblioteca, al acabar, Phoebe ya había bajado una buena cantidad de piedras y se las había dado a Muriel en un saquito.

- Gracias.- le dijo.- ¿Os han llegado ya las cartas?

- Sí, hace poco...- dijo Piper.- Espero que la entrevista salga bien. Wyatt estará más seguro en esa escuela que en esta casa.

- ¿Y la escuela estará segura con Wyatt dentro?

- ¿Ahora resulta que de quien no te fías es de tu propio sobrino, Paige?

- ¡No es eso! Pero no puedes tenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo ni evitar que haga magia. Y la magia que hace Wyatt no es precisamente la que hacen los magos en ese lugar.

- Ya hablaré de eso con ese tal Dumbledore, seguro que tiene algún lugar en el que dejarle bajo vigilancia y donde nadie pueda ver lo que hace.

- ¿Tu podrás solucionar lo de los Ghónadan?- le preguntó Leo a Muriel.

- Sí, no habrá problema. Esta noche revisaré las cañerías, seguro que se ocultan allí...

- Ten cuidado.- le dijo Chris.

- Si me necesitáis contra los demonios puedo venir después de que haya purgado el castillo de esas cosas.

- No, creo que de momento nos apañamos.

- Está bien, en ese caso, espero veros mañana por la escuela.

Cuando regresó, por suerte le valió la excusa de que había estado en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando dando una vuelta por los terrenos. Ya que Hermione apenas la había pisado por el temor a que un charco apareciera de repente y cosas así. Por la noche volvió a salir, intentando buscar un sitio por el que colarse a las cañerías.

Decidió ir a uno de los baños, precisamente el de Myrtle, por ser el que los estudiantes más evitaban. Muriel no entendía por qué, pero eso le decía que podía ser un lugar perfecto para la aparición de los demonios.

Entró en él, no había nada ni nadie, pero el suelo estaba lleno de agua. Ahí estaba la razón...

Se alarmó al escuchar unos llantos que venían de uno de los baños, ¿qué estudiante sería tan tonta como para andar de noche por el castillo sabiendo el peligro que había?

- ¿Hola?¿Quién hay?

- ¡Déjame sola!

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?¿No deberías estar en tu sala común o algo así?

De repente, un fantasma atravesó la puerta de uno de los retretes, era la que estaba llorando.

- Ups, lo siento, no sabía...- dijo refiriéndose a su estado.

- ¿No me conocías?

- Eeeh...no.- contestó, la fantasma hizo pucheros.

- Nadie recuerda a Myrtle, como no fue importante en vida, menos aún en la muerte.- comenzó entonces a llorar, haciendo bastante ruido.

- Oye...Myrtle, no he dicho que no fueras importante...simplemente es que no conocía este mundo de magos y...

- Pero ni siquiera te han hablado de mí.- dijo casi a gritos, llorando también a un volumen considerable. Muriel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, en cualquier momento podía aparecer un profesor o un demonio.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

Como si le acabaran de ofrecer diamantes, dejó de llorar de repente, se secó las lágrimas y miró a Muriel con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno...quizá mejorar mi fama...- Muriel asintió, escuchando atenta.- La verdad es que sé cómo entraron esos bichos verdes tan raros.

- ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Muriel sorprendida.- ¿Y me lo dirías?

_"Yo a esta la ficho de espía, ¡es una mina!"_ pensó.

- Sólo si dices que te lo dije yo...y elogias la manera en que te salvé de uno de ellos cuando quiso atacarte.

- Eeemm...claro, sólo que tendré que decir que fue por la mañana. Ahora se supone que está prohibido ir por los pasillos.

- ¿Pero lo harías?- ahora la sorprendida era Myrtle.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú me das la información y yo digo que me salvaste. Hoy por ti, mañana por mi, ¿no?- Myrtle asintió, contenta.

- Y tienes razón, se supone que está prohibido ir por los pasillos...¿qué haces por aquí?

Muriel puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato mientras pensaba en si convenía de verdad ficharla o no....

- Si yo te elevo casi a la altura de Harry Potter en fama, ¿me guardarás un secreto?

- ¿Qué? Sí, hombre...yo, casi tan famosa como.- suspiro.- Harry... no te creo capaz.

- Bueno, entonces nada. Ya me dirás mañana cómo entraron los demonios y eso...

Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse del baño, pero Myrtle la llamó y se detuvo.

- ¡Hey!¡Espera! Bueno...- Muriel se volvió de nuevo.- ¿Has dicho demonios?

- Aha...¿hay trato?

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes iban mirando con sumo cuidado el suelo. Cualquier charco de agua (ya no sólo barro) era sospechoso y nadie pasaba por allí a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y en tal caso, pasaban con la varita en la mano y corriendo. El famoso trozo de pantano que dejaron los gemelos Weasley se convirtió en uno de los más temidos tramos del castillo junto con el baño de Myrtle la llorona...

Los profesores hicieron una inspección de cada rincón del castillo, pero ni rastro de la criatura. Los elfos domésticos se afanaron en mantener secos todos los pasillos, bajo las quejas de Hermione, que volvía a sus ideas sobre la PEDDO al ver a los pobres trabajando a destajo.

Los cristales que Muriel había instalado (con la inestimable ayuda de Myrtle) detectaron que los Ghónadan seguían rondando por el colegio, pero que ninguno tenía salida a los pasillos gracias a los elfos domésticos. Esperaba que pronto Dumbledore admitiera a las Embrujadas en el colegio o a saber lo que podía entrar después de los Ghónadan... durante la mañana se formó un buen revuelo debido al supuesto ataque en el baño de Myrtle, mientras que Muriel comenzaba a cumplir su parte del trato poniendo por las nubes a la siempre deprimida fantasma, que por supuesto, ya tenía currando como espía para las Embrujadas.

Al mediodía, Dumbledore estaba ya en Hogsmeade rumbo a Las Tres Escobas para entrevistarse con sus tres candidatas. Cuando entró en el local varias personas le saludaron, él les devolvió el saludo y miró alrededor por si veía a tres mujeres reunidas. No le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, pues una de ellas, de pelo corto y sonriente, se acercó a él.

- Hola, usted debe de ser el Profesor Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

- Sí, y usted es...

- Phoebe Halliwell, yo le escribí para el puesto de Profesora de Adivinación. ¡Pero venga a sentarse! Le presentaré a mis hermanas, que han venido para el puesto de Defensa.

- ¿Son hermanas las tres?

- Aha.

La primera impresión que recibió Dumbledore de las tres hermanas fue buena, pero no podía dejarse engañar. Phoebe por el contrario se puso un poco nerviosa al usar su poder de empatía y ver que el anciano desconfiaba de ellas, así que trató de que el profesor viera que estaban de su parte y no eran intrusas del enemigo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Madame Rosmerta vino para tomar nota de lo que pidieran, las chicas insistieron en invitar, pero Dumbledore se impuso. Luego Piper hizo gala de su experiencia como chef y al pedir fue tan específica que asombró al director.

- Soy Piper Halliwell.- dijo presentándose.

- Yo Paige Mattews.- al ver la expresión de extrañeza de Dumbledore, Paige aclaró.- En realidad soy hermana sólo por parte de madre.

- Oh, profesor.- saltó Piper.- Hay una cosa que debería saber, y espero que no tenga inconveniente...

- No, dígame.

- ¡Wyatt!¡Cariño! Oh, mire, ahí está.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un niño rubio de unos cinco años que se acercó corriendo a Piper y la abrazó dejándose coger en brazos por ella.

- ¿Es su hijo?

- Sí, por eso espero que no tenga inconveniente en aceptarlo en la escuela si me selecciona.

- No, ningún problema.

- ¿Y tú qué dices?¿Te gustaría?- le dijo Piper a Wyatt.

- ¡Sí!- dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

- Bien, he leído detenidamente sus cartas y...- dijo, las tres se quedaron mirando expectantes.- ¿De veras estudiaron en esta escuela?

- ¿La conoce?- saltó Paige, sorprendida.

- He oído rumores.- contestó con un tono extraño.- ¿Sólo usted tiene experiencia enseñando?- le preguntó a Paige.

- Sí, pero las demás no son malas...saben mucho en cada campo.

- Verá...Phoebe.- dijo desviando la vista hacia ella.- Desde hace tiempo tengo pensado retirar esta asignatura, pero creo que voy a dejarla un año más.

- Como usted quiera.- contestó.

- Bien, eeh...¿les importa si les hago una prueba?

- Adelante.- contestaron las tres a la vez.

Wyatt se bajó de los brazos de Piper y se fue a corretear por el local mientras Dumbledore comenzaba haciendo preguntas a Paige y a Piper sobre Defensa. Tuvieron suerte de que les preguntaran cosas comunes entre los dos mundos, como las Banshees o los Vampiros, hombres lobo y otras criaturas conocidas.

A Phoebe le extrañó que el director no les preguntara sobre algún animal o hechizo extraño que sólo conocieran los magos, como algunos seres, hechizos o maldiciones que había visto en los libros de Muriel. Decidió no darle importancia, tal vez si conocía la escuela de Gideon tuviera la idea de que venían con ciertos conocimientos...¿pero cómo un mago podía saber sobre él? Phoebe ya se hacía una idea, pero cuando iba a hacer una pregunta al directos, se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado.

- ¿Por qué has congelado el bar?- le preguntó Paige.

- ¡¡Wyatt!!¡Deja eso!

Phoebe y Paige se dieron la vuelta y vieron que el pequeño había orbitado hasta él una varita y la había usado contra un barril de cerveza de mantequilla convirtiéndolo en un barril de plastilina. En el momento en que Piper congeló el lugar, la dueña de la varita se había quedado mirando a Wyatt con la boca abierta.

- ¡Mamá, mira, _patilina_!

- Sí, puedes quedarte un trozo, pero tenemos que devolver a su estado normal el barril.- dijo, pero Wyatt hizo pucheros.- Estos señores no deben saber que podemos hacer cosas como congelar o hacer cualquier clase de magia.

- ¿_Po_ qué?

- Tiene que ser una sorpresa, ¿me prometes que no la estropearás?

Wyatt asintió, cogió la varita y con un movimiento volvió de nuevo cerveza la plastilina tras quedarse con un buen trozo. Luego Piper la cogió y la puso en la mano de la bruja con la boca abierta y a Wyatt bien alejado de su vista.

- Piper, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea traerlo a esta escuela?¿No sería mejor dejarlo en la otra?- le dijo Phoebe.

- No pienso dejar a Wyatt por ahí con un demonio yendo tras él, como Chris afirma y al que, por cierto, creo.

- Pero Leo está para algo, no es un adorno. Puede llevárselo arriba una temporada.

- Lo sé, Paige, pero ya va creciendo y...en fin, arriba no es un buen sitio para pasar los próximos nueve o diez meses. Créeme que si tengo algún problema Leo se lo llevará.

- Entonces puedes ir avisándole.- dijo Paige entre dientes.

- ¿Qué?

- Que entonces ya puedes ir descongelándole.

Así lo hizo y Dumbledore se quedó un momento distraído y extrañado, con lo que Paige le animó a continuar. Comenzó de repente a contarles la situación de aquel mago oscuro llamado Voldemort y Dumbledore se sorprendió de que estuvieran escuchando tan tranquilas. Normalmente todos sentían un escalofrío al oír el nombre, y sin embargo, aquellas tres mujeres no parecían muy alarmadas por la situación. Podía deberse a que estaban bien entrenadas y poseían grandes conocimientos de brujería que pudieran rivalizar con los de Voldemort...o que estuvieran de su parte, y por ello no sintieran mucho temor. Aunque incluso sus más allegados mortífagos rehusaban usar su nombre...

De repente, Phoebe le puso una mano a Piper en el brazo y apretó, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara.

- Oww...¡Piper!- le susurró Phoebe.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo ella entre dientes.

- ¡Demonio!¡En la parte de atrás! Viene a por él...- señaló con disimulo a Dumbledore, que afortunadamente estaba distraído hablando con Paige.

- Emmm....¿nos disculpáis? Tenemos que ir al baño.

- Claro.

Las dos se levantaron y fueron hacia el baño de señoras, Piper se asomó primero por la puerta con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Ves algo?

- Nada.

- Será mejor que entremos.

- ¡Pero...!

Phoebe empujó a Piper adentro y cerró la puerta.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que podría habernos atacado al entrar así?

- Lo sé, pero Dumbledore se nos había quedado mirando como si estuviéramos locas.

- Vale.- dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y observó el baño.- Ahora a por el demonio.

Avanzaron un poco más, lentamente, hacia la ventana del fondo de los lavabos. Phoebe se acercó a la primera puerta de uno de los servicios y le dio una patada, refugiando a ambas un poco hacia atrás.

- ¿Para qué haces eso?- le preguntó Piper.

- Muriel nos dijo que lo más probable es que se escondieran en las cañerías, es un demonio que usa el agua como portal para salir a nuestro mundo y atacar...¿qué mejor sitio para empezar que un baño?

Piper asintió y entre las dos comenzaron a abrir las puertas con cuidado de retirarse por si el Ghónadan les tiraba una bola de ácido. Estaban llegando al último retrete, en el que contaron hasta tres antes de abrir la puerta. Phoebe dio la patada y...

- Nada, no hay nada.- dijo Piper, Phoebe dio un suspiro.- ¿Estás segura de que había un demonio?

- Sí, Piper...- contestó Phoebe con tono exasperado.- Lo he notado, estaba aquí.

Mientras, justo detrás de ellas, se estaba acumulando agua en el suelo por culpa de uno de los Ghónadan, que poco a poco comenzaba a salir, acechándolas.

- ¿Y ahora?¿Notas algo?- le preguntó Piper a Phoebe.

- Sí...- contestó deteniéndose en seco, luego señaló hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

- Vale, a la de tres...

Pero al segundo siguiente Phoebe la empujó porque el Ghónadan ya les había lanzado una bola de ácido. Piper gritó sin querer del susto y se quedaron en el suelo un momento, hasta que reaccionó y comenzó a intentar explotar o congelar al demonio, que era sorprendentemente escurridizo.

Mientras, Paige estaba entreteniendo a Dumbledore pidiéndole consejos sobre cómo era mejor hacer duelos entre alumnos, cuando sonó aquel grito y el sonido de Piper intentando explotar y congelar algo.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuál? No he oído nada.- disimuló Paige.

_¡¡Mátalo Piper!! _

_¡Detrás de ti, Phoebe!¡Al suelo! _

**BOOM**

Dumbledore se alarmó y se levantó corriendo para ir hacia la puerta del baño de señoras, pero dio prioridad a Paige para que pasara.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- dijo en bajo.

- ¿Todo va bien?- preguntó el director desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Eeeh...sí, sí. No se preocupe, está todo controlado _le contestó Piper.

Al minuto siguiente, las tres salieron del baño con una enorme rata que llevaba Paige en la mano...pero que por su cara, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Bueno, es que tengo bastante cosa a las ratas y...a veces me paso con los hechizos que uso para alejarlas o matarlas.- Piper.

- Ah, ya veo.- contestó Dumbledore no muy convencido.

- 28 centímetros, sangre de dragón y roble.- le dijo Piper enseñándole su varita.

- Sí, varitas así son siempre muy potentes.

- Bueno, eeeh...creo que será mejor que sigamos con la conversación....¿no?- dijo Paige.

Los demás asintieron y se sentaron de nuevo, pero parecía que Dumbledore ya no tenía más preguntas, así que se quedó pensativo y mirando a las tres chicas un buen rato. Hasta que dijo con una sonrisa:

- Muy bien, creo que son las apropiadas, están contratadas.

- Pero...¿a las tres?- preguntó Phoebe, sorprendida.

- Sí, claro.

- Pero sólo hay dos puestos libres.- dijo Piper.

- Oh...sí, es cierto.- Dumbledore se quedó un momento pensando.- Bueno, no nos vendrá mal una profesora de Duelo como complemento de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿le parece bien, señorita Mattews?

- ¿Duelo?¿Yo? Eeeh...- dudó un momento, pero recibió un codazo de Phoebe para que aceptara.- ¡Sí, claro! Sería estupendo.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir un momento al Herbolario. ¿Me esperan a la entrada del pueblo? Las acompañaré al castillo.

Las tres asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa. Salieron al exterior y Dumbledore se fue calle arriba mientras que las tres se dirigían a la entrada del pueblo, en la estación de tren y cerca del camino que llevaba a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Paige una vez se fue el director.

- El Ghónadan...ayer atacó a un estudiante, Muriel nos lo contó anoche.

- Hay que averiguar cómo acabar con él.- dijo Phoebe.

- Pues tendremos que volver a la mansión a por el Libro de las Sombras.- Paige

- Por cierto, y ahora, ¿dónde dejaremos el libro?- Phoebe.

- Una de nosotras tres deberá quedárselo.- Piper.- La que tenga el despacho más seguro, y donde pueda esconderse mejor de cualquier mano ajena.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

N/A: buenaaaaaaaas!!! en fin, lo primero es pediros perdón, la verdad es que activé la casilla de no aceptar reviews anónimos creyendo que era pa otra cosa... ¬.¬! en fin, pedón a tods aquells que quisieron dejar un rew y no pudieron. PERO AHORA SÍ PODÉIS EH??

Bueno!!! saludos a **Paigeuadyi**(n/a: seguro que lo escribo mal otra vez...)

Enseguida el capítulo 6, el 7 estará para la semana que viene más o menos.

FELIZ HALLOWEEN

PD: demasiado largo el capítulo??? :-s


	6. El ataque de los Ghónadan Volumen 1

**Capítulo 6: El ataque de los Ghónadan**

**(Parte uno)**

****

****

No fue una noche tranquila para Harry, tuvo sueños muy extraños en los que iba andando por un lugar oscuro y cavernoso, alumbrado cada varios metros con una siniestras antorchas. Veía a su alrededor seres encapuchados, y no paraba de andar rodeado de unos pocos de ellos por un pasillo infinito... temió ver una puerta al final, entonces estaría seguro de que volvía a meterse en la mente de Voldemort. Intentó despertarse, no quería volver a dar oclumencia con Snape...

Siguió andando, giró a la derecha...vio al final del pasillo una amplia sala y sonrió...no, él no estaba sonriendo...era Voldemort. _"Otra vez no"_, pensó intentando salir del sueño...

Llegó a la sala, allí esperaba alguien vestido de negro y con el pelo canoso plateado...

- Miedo...puedo oler el miedo...- dijo aquel hombre.

Harry notó cómo movía la boca para decir algo.

- Están preparados, Barbas...sólo necesitan nuestras órdenes para comenzar a actuar.

El tal "Barbas" se dio la vuelta, entonces Harry no habría podido diferenciar con claridad cuál de los dos, si Voldemort o él, tenía más cara demoníaca... la sonrisa de aquel hombre no mejoró la opinión que Harry se acababa de formar de él.

- Pues que empiecen...¿qué tal por el Londres nocturno?

- Por supuesto.

- Mientras tanto, mi buen amigo, tenemos que hacer una visita a viejos conocidos míos...necesitarás poderes nuevos, poderes demoníacos.- dijo Barbas, Harry notó que Voldemort sonreía ampliamente.- Y sobretodo un buen plan, las Embrujadas no son fáciles de vencer.

- ¿Dónde están ahora?

- Eso qué más da...estén donde estén las alcanzaremos, pero debemos ser cautelosos. Ahora, me gustaría que eligieras los poderes con los que quieres empezar.

- ¿Qué puedo elegir?

- ¿Qué tal esto?

Hizo una seña a uno de los encapuchados, que se volvió a otro que tenía al lado y le lanzó una bola de fuego, mientras que la víctima se consumía en llamas.

Ambos se empezaron a reír con malicia, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arder desmesuradamente...

Se despertó de un sobresalto, incorporándose de repente en su cama. Estaba sudando bastante, y le temblaban las manos. Se frotó la cicatriz por un insistente dolor...miró hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo.

¿Quién era Barbas? Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordarle, sobretodo cuando se acordó de que iba a darle poderes a Voldemort...y luego la bola de fuego que acabó haciendo arder en vivas llamas a aquel encapuchado mientras gritaba.

Un ronquido le sobresaltó, era Ron, que para no variar, dormía como un tronco. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y normalizar su respiración, y dejar de temblar.

_"Necesitarás poderes nuevos, poderes demoníacos... "_

Temía hablar con Dumbledore sobre aquello, sabía que le mandaría a oclumencia otra vez... aunque dijo que le enseñaría él mismo, tenía al sensación de que el anciano no cumpliría su palabra. De todas formas, recordando el sueño, se ido cuenta de que era...¿demasiado fuerte?

- Voldemort con poderes demoníacos...menuda estupidez.- se dijo a sí mismo.- Seguro que era un sueño, me metí en uno de sus sueños...¡qué flipado! Sueña con que un tío llamado Barbas le ofrece poderes raros por su cara bonita...y eso de bonita bien entrecomillado...

- ¿Qué estás murmurando?- le preguntó un adormilado Neville.

- Nada, que he tenido un sueño muy estúpido.

- Sí, te has estado revolviendo un buen rato, no sabía si despertarte.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó, Neville asintió.- ¿Y tú no podías dormir?

- No, es que hace unos días que para en esta ventana una lechuza muy extraña. Se queda ahí toda la noche hasta que amanece y luego se va.

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Por qué una lechuza iba a quedarse esperando en una ventana toda la noche?

- ¿Sabes si es de Dean, Seamus o Justin?

- Qué va, me conozco sus lechuzas, no es de ninguno.

- Tal vez de uno de los nuevos de primero.

- ¿Y qué hace en el dormitorio de sexto?¿Espiar?- dijo burlón, luego se rió.- Sí, quién sabe si la manda alguna chica para ver qué hacemos.

- ¿No la habías visto antes?- preguntó Harry ignorando los comentarios de Neville. Eso de que había venido a espiar le dio mala espina.

- No.

Se quedó mirando la ventana, luego sacudió la cabeza pensando que Hermione tenía razón, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico. Pero después de los ataques con ácido a aquel chico de Gryffindor y a Muriel...no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

Decidió levantarse e irse lavando y vistiendo aunque quedaran horas para empezar las clases. No quería dormirse otra vez, bastante había tenido esa noche, y ahora tendría aún más si se lo contaba a Dumbledore, Ron o Hermione.

Cuando se hubo vestido, bajó a la sala común y se quedó esperando a que alguien conocido bajara para desayunar.

- ¡Harry!¿Qué haces ahí tan temprano?

Se sobresaltó al ver a Muriel entrar por el cuadro de la señora gorda, aunque no tuvo ni que preguntarle la razón, porque venía con unos cuantos bollos de chocolate en las manos.

- ¡Hey, Muriel!¿Cómo estás?- preguntó refiriéndose al supuesto ataque del día anterior.

- Genial, la verdad es que no llegó a hacerme nada. ¿Quieres uno?

- Sí, vino Myrtle...- dijo con escepticismo y cogiendo un bollo de chocolate.

- Pues sí, no entiendo por qué hay gente que no me cree.

- Es que es éndola como la conozco...

- No es ninguna cobarde.- contestó seria mientras se comía un bollo.

- Claro, ahora es tu heroína.- dijo burlón.

- Por supuesto.

Se quedaron hablando sobre Quidditch un buen rato, Muriel ya se había sacado su tiempo para leerse un par de libros sobre el deporte y cada vez le gustaba más. Aún no había tenido clase de vuelo, pero de tanto leer casi se sabía todos los movimientos.

Tras un rato, por fin bajaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás.

- No entiendo por qué me ponen en Runas a estas alturas de Hogwarts.

- Porque son necesarias si quieres ser auror...- le dijo Hermione.

- Pero tú ahora tienes Aritmancia.

- ¿Preferirías venir conmigo?- preguntó, el silencio de Harry le indicó que no.

- Lo malo es que nos han separado.- dijo Ron, los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Sí, y peor es que a ti te han colado en Adivinación.- Hermione.

- Te acompañamos en el sentimiento, Ron.- le dijo Harry.

Entre risas y una mirada sombría de Ron, cada uno se fue a la clase que le correspondía. Por el camino a Runas y Aritmancia, Hermione y Harry se toparon con Myrtle, que estaba relatando a unos chavales de segundo lo que había pasado la mañana anterior. Ambos se acercaron a escuchar por curiosidad.

- ...entonces ella entró en mi baño, y ya sabéis que siempre está lleno de agua. Así que mientras se estaba lavando las manos uno de esos bichos verdes se acercó con mucho cuidado a ella y...

- Tú paraste una bola de ácido poco antes de que le diera a Muriel, lo arrastraste hasta un retrete y ella salió corriendo.- terminó de decir uno de los chicos que estaba escuchando, claramente fascinados.

- ¿En serio lo hiciste?- preguntó Harry con escepticismo.

- Por supuesto.- contestó Myrtle, altiva. Harry miró a Hermione como diciendo _"Y yo voy, y me lo creo"_.- No vayas tan de enterado, Harry.- le dijo ella enfadada y acercándose a él.- Me parece que últimamente sabes menos del castillo...este año guarda muchos secretos...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Hermione.

- No pienses que ya te las sabes todas...- dijo misteriosa, luego añadió.- Este año la canción del sombrero me gustó mucho, ¿y a vosotros?

Entre risitas, atravesó la pared. Harry se al quedó mirando con una ceja alzada mientras que los otros dos chicos de segundo se iban con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué se supone que me he perdido?- dijo.

- HEMOS...porque yo tampoco tengo idea de a qué se refería...- le contestó Hermione.

- Esto ya es la leche, primero Dumbledore me viene en plan "yo sé algo que tú no sabes, te jodes que no te lo cuento" y ahora Myrtle se apunta al show...- puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron adelante.- Paso, lo que sea que esté ocultando me importa un pimiento...

Mientras que Harry se olvidaba del acertijo de Myrtle y se preocupaba más por tener cerca el diccionario de Runas que le había prestado Hermione. Ésta se picó por la curiosidad y se propuso averiguar algo más....

Se reunieron de nuevo a la hora de la comida, Hermione hablaba con Harry sobre las dudas que tenía éste en Runas, que no eran pocas, mientras que Ron estaba en una nube. Ginny repasaba como loca unos deberes de Pociones; Neville, Dean y Seamus se estaban riendo de Ron, Muriel explicaba a Lorraine cómo hacer bien un conjuro que acababan de aprender en Encantamientos y que a ella no le salía ni a tiros.

Dumbledore les miraba desde la mesa alta con una sonrisa, al menos de momento podían volver a sus ajetreos normales pero...¿por cuánto tiempo? Voldemort no daba apenas señales de vida, y él temía por lo que pudieran estar preparando. Tenía la esperanza de que sus tres nuevas profesoras fueran realmente de confianza y se unieran a la Orden del Fénix, sabía que eran muy poderosas...y por fin iba a poder presentarlas al colegio. Su entrada fue bastante secreta, algunos profesores como Hagrid aún no las conocían...

Mientras seguía pensando en ello, en la mesa de Gryffindor seguían comentando los hechos del día.

- Más puntos para Gryffindor de parte de Hermione 2.- dijo Lorraine presentando a Muriel.

- Sí, La Maldición 2...- dijo Harry, recibiendo dos collejas por parte de las dos aludidas.

- Gracias por tus halagos y tu apoyo moral...- comentó Muriel, sarcástica.

- Pues a ver si tomáis nota, que si de vosotros dependiera, no ganaríamos nunca la copa de la casa.- dijo Hermione.

- Gracias al Quidditch es que la ganamos, Hermione.- dijo Harry poniéndose chulo.

- ¡Eso!¿Qué va a ser de los equipos?- dijo Ginny, Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, el año pasado la capitana era Angelina pero ya ha acabado el colegio...McGonagall nos dirá.

- ¿Y cuándo jugaréis a eso?- preguntó Muriel.

- Espérate que se decida cuándo entrenar y se seleccionen a nuevos jugadores.- dijo Dean.

- ¿Hay puestos libres?- Muriel

- ¿Te gustaría jugar?- le preguntó Harry.

- ¡Claro!

- Pero no sabes montar en escoba.- dijo Ginny.

- Será cuestión de probar, eso de volar creo que se me va a ser bien.- contestó segura, llevaba volando con las alas de Necrus unos cuantos siglos, una escoba no podía ser muy diferente.

- No sé si te dejarían jugar, por ser de primero, aunque a mí me cogieron para buscador. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ron?- dijo Harry.

- Sí, todo es fabuloso...seguro que sí, claro, perfecto...- contestó él sin dejar de estar en su nube.

- ¿Qué os pasa? Todos los que habéis venido de Adivinación estáis como...obnubilados.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Egn?

- Que venís con una cara de flipados que se os cae al suelo, Ron.

- Es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la maravilla que puede llegar a ser esa asignatura, Hermione.- dijo con mucha emoción en la voz, Harry y ella se miraron, flipando en colores.- En manos del talento adecuado Adivinación es la mejor asignatura... uf, incluso podría atreverme a...a decir que supera al Quidditch.

- Nah, no le hagas caso, Hermione.- le dijo Harry.- Seguro que son los vapores de la clase de Trelawney, que le han bloqueado el cerebro. ¿De qué ha puesto esta vez el incienso?¿De cannabis?

- Pues si la cara de Ron te parece un cuadro, deberías haber visto a Malfoy.- saltó Dean.- Parecía como si le hubieran hipnotizado, ¡y no es para menos!

- ¿Qué me he perdido?

- A la nueva profesora, amigo mío, cambiaría todas las clases por estar todo el día metido en la torre norte.

- ¡Mirad, es ella!

En ese momento, Phoebe entró por la puerta de los profesores. Muriel y Hermione observaron las caras de los chicos, no sólo de la mesa de Gryffindor, sino de las otras tres, obteniendo en casi todos los casos el mismo resultado. Todo el mundo babeando como lelos...

- Oye...¿Estoy a tiempo de cambiar de asignaturas?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Phoebe. Luego se dio cuenta de una cosa.- ¿No es esa la mujer que iba contigo en Ollivanders, Muriel?

Al oír la pregunta, ella se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, ¿cómo no había caído en ese detalle? Le dieron ganas de coger a Piper y congelar la escena para lanzar un hechizo desmemorizante o algo así, pero comprendió que era un poco tarde. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver las caras de todos atentos a ver lo que respondía, así que dejó el vaso en la mesa e intentó arreglar lo más posible el embrollo.

- Eeeeh...bueno, sí.

- Pues ya nos la podrías presentar, ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Seamus.

- ¿Qué le gusta hacer?- dijo Neville.

- ¿Le van los estudiantes rebeldes o aplicados?- dijo Ron con una ceja alzada en plan sexy.

- ¿¡Cómo!?- dijo Muriel alucinando.

Aunque el avasallamiento de preguntas de los chicos de la mesa de Gryffindor hicieron que el asunto de que conociera a Phoebe pasara un poco más desapercibido, Muriel sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los tres (Ron, Harry o Hermione) le acabaría haciendo alguna pregunta, por no hablar de Lorraine, que fingía estar atenta a su plato mientras miraba a la rubia de reojo y estaba bien al loro de lo que respondía.

- ¡Hey! Faltan los de sexto de Slytherin.- observó Ginny.

- Hoy tenían Defensa, eran los primeros en tenerla en todo el día...y por cómo venían a Adivinación creo que ya hay profesor.- dijo Neville, a Harry le dio un escalofrío.- ¿Alguien más le ha visto?

- ¡Sí, ahí está!- dijo Muriel de repente echándose a reír, todos miraron a la Mesa Alta y luego a ella, sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

En ese momento empezaron a entrar los de sexto, Harry echó un vistazo a Draco Malfoy y casi se parte el culo allí mismo. Todos venían con magulladuras, la túnica rajada y con unas caras como si acabaran de salir de un campo de batalla.

- Eeeh...vi a varias nuevas, aparte de los profesores que me presentasteis y que he conocido, supuse que sería ella.

Piper se sentó al lado de Phoebe en la mesa, ellas a su vez se habían sentado entre Dumbledore y Hagrid, pareció que Piper hacía buenas migas con el semigigante. Hermione comprobó más alucinada que indignada cómo no sólo los estudiantes se habían quedado mirando a Phoebe...¡sino también profesores! Hagrid y Snape no pudieron evitar que se les fueran un poco los ojos...sólo que el jefe de la casa Slytherin lo disimuló bastante bien.

Después de que Muriel contestara a algunas preguntas (sólo cómo se llamaba, quería dar la impresión de que al menos no la conocía, en su mente ya se había formado la excusa perfecta para las preguntas que pudiera hacerle Hermione y dar demasiada información sobre Phoebe la estropearía), volvió a fijarse en la mesa alta cuando Seamus y Justin señalaron a una nueva profesora que se acababa de sentar....Muriel se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos: ¡Paige también había entrado!¡Estaban las tres!¿Cómo era posible?¿Iban a tener dos profesoras en una misma clase?¿Iban a dividirlos en dos grupos?

- ¿Te pasa algo?¡Qué cara se te ha quedado!- le dijo Lorraine, inmediatamente volvió a poner una cara normal con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No, nada...es que...que yo sepa sólo estaban libres los puestos de Adivinación y Defensa, ¿no?- se excusó.

- Sí, eso es cierto...

- Tal vez han puesto otra asignatura.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡¡¿OTRA MÁS?!!- se quejaron inmediatamente Ron y Harry.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mirando al cielo como diciendo "Dios, ayúdame a superar esto".

Un rato después, cuando ya todos estuvieron acomodados en sus mesas, Dumbledore pidió atención y todos los murmullos, cotilleos y conversaciones se acallaron enseguida.

- Bien.- comenzó con una gran sonrisa.- Tengo el honor, y la suerte, de presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La señora Piper Halliwell.- Piper se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante los aplausos de casi todos menos los que habían sufrido sus clases, los de sexto de Slytherin.- Estoy seguro de que este año daremos Defensa como es debido, y vuestros compañeros creo que pueden corroborarlo.- miró a la clase de Draco, que le rieron la gracia con sarcasmo.- Para Adivinación, os presento a la señorita Phoebe Halliwell.- el aplauso esta vez fue efusivo con ganas, Harry no recordaba un aplauso así a ningún profesor que hubiera entrado nuevo en Hogwarts, incluso los chicos silbaban como locos y gritaban cosas como "¡guapa!", "¡Viva adivinación!", "¡McGonagall, toma nota!". Hermione dio otro suspiro de exasperación y Harry se partía de risa.- Espero que se apliquen un poco más en la materia que otros años...

- Si quiere la señorita Halliwell, podemos tomar apuntes desde ahora...- se oyeron risas y unos cuantos "¡Eso!", además de varios que de coña sacaron pluma, tinta y pergamino.

- No creo que sea necesario, señor Fletchley.- le contestó Dumbledore.

Phoebe estaba roja mientras que Paige y Piper se partían de risa.

- Y finalmente, he decido que sería conveniente volver al Club de Duelo que se celebró aquí hace cuatro años. Dadas las circunstancias.- las risas casi paran de repente.- lo creo especialmente necesario, y para enseñarles todos los secretos de un buen combate.- señaló con su mano a Paige.- tenemos a la señorita Paige Mattews.- Más aplausos, no tan efusivos como los de Phoebe, pero bastante animados. Paige se levantó e hizo otra reverencia.- Y ya sin más dilación...¡a comer!

Los platos por fin se llenaron de todo tipo de comida, que todos se apresuraron a tomar dado que les quedaba una hora antes de las clases y la mayoría quería repasar. Muriel se cercioró de que nadie estaba mirando y miró a la mesa alta, guiándoles un ojo con el pulgar levantado a las tres chicas, que sonrieron.

- ¿Qué opináis?- preguntó disimuladamente al grupo de Gryffindor.

- Phoebe Halliwell es la mejor.- saltó Ron todavía embelesado, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y volvió a su plato.- Creo que voy a pedirle a Colin Creevey que me consiga una foto suya...

- A mí me parece que son majas.- dijo Neville.- Por lo menos Phoebe.

- Si ha hecho Piper Halliwell eso con los Slytherin.- dijo Justin señalándoles con su tenedor.- Creo que sin duda es una profesora genial.

- La que no sabemos cómo será hasta que tengamos clase con ella es Mattews.- dijo Ginny.- No tiene mala pinta...

Tras la comida, eran los propios Harry, Ron y Hermione los que tenían clase de Defensa con Piper. Mientras que Hermione y Ron iban entusiasmados, Harry iba con un poco de canguelo en el cuerpo y por eso fueron más despacio mientras Neville junto con Dean, Justin y Seamus se adelantaban corriendo para llegar los primeros.

Llegaron a la clase, estaban esperando en la puerta, cuando por ella salió de repente la profesora Halliwell (n/a para mis Frikicharmed: anda que no suena raro eso de "profesora Halliwell", colega).

- ¡Adentro chicos!

Abrió la puerta y todos entraron, la clase estaba completamente normal y corriente, no había pañitos ni nada fuera de lo normal. La profesora se sentó en su mesa delante de todos y sacó la lista de nombres de una carpeta. Harry se fijó en que no vestía como los demás profesores, salvo por una capa negra que llevaba encima de ropa muggle normal y corriente.

Pasó lista y se fue quedando con las caras de todos, Harry por suerte pasó desapercibido porque la profesora no hizo ningún comentario ni se le quedó mirando más tiempo que al resto.

- Bien...veamos...- abrió el libro de Defensa y empezó a ojearlo, solía negar con la cabeza arrugando la nariz al ver algo que no le gustaba del libro, hasta que dio con uno.- ¡Aha! Página 67, por favor.- todos abrieron el libro por la página indicada.

_"Por favor, que no nos mande leer la empiece como Umbridge se la lío..."_ pensaba Harry.

_"Dios, que no nos mande leer...o Harry montará el pollo otra vez"_, pensaba Hermione.

_"Ya verás la que va a liar este como nos mande leer",_ pensaba Ron con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

- ¿La tenéis?- la clase asintió.- Bien, quiero que la leáis con atención.- Ron y Hermione se miraron mientras que Harry entrecerraba los ojos y comenzaba a gruñir.- Avisadme cuando vayáis acabando y preguntadme cualquier duda, ¿vale?

- No, no vale.- contestó Harry con retintín en la voz.

Todos miraron a Harry y a la profesora, en plan partido de tenis, mientras que Piper miraba a Harry como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué no, Potter?- le contestó alzando una ceja y poniendo los brazos en la mesa, echándose hacia delante.

- ¿No piensa enseñarnos a luchar?- Hermione dio un respingo y puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Sólo vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?¿Leyendo como idiotas?- empujó al libro con la mano con desprecio.- ¿O es que piensa ignorar la situación como han hecho muy "integilentemente" hasta ahora? Voldemort,- respingos colectivos.-, mortífagos, la guerra...lo sabrá, ¿verdad?

Piper se quedó muy seria durante un rato, mientras que ella y Harry parecían tener un duelo de miradas. La expectación y el silencio eran máximos, pero casi todos apostaban a que la profesora le mandaba con una amonestación al despacho de McGonagall... si hubieran apostado de verdad, habrían perdido, porque Piper empezó a partirse de risa en la cara de Harry.

- Vale, vale...- dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa.- Sí, Potter, estoy bien enterada de que Voldemort ha vuelto, de que hay guerra...- muchos de los alumnos se quedaron de piedra.- y bla, bla, bla...No me suelte el rollo que bastante tenemos ya, y deje su belicismo para cuando haga falta, ¿vale?- Harry iba a contestar, pero Piper no tenía ganas de aguantarle.- ¿Así que prefiere hacerlo sin teoría previa?

Harry, un poco confundido, tardó un par de segundos en contestar:

- Ehh...Pues sí, ¿aquí de qué vale la teoría?- dijo pegando un codazo a Hermione para que no contestara.

- Bueno...pues si es capaz de hacerlo si haberse leído la lección, levántese y venga aquí.- señaló el frente de su mesa.

Harry se levantó, confuso, esperaba que reaccionara como Umbridge..¿qué pretendía? Ella también se levantó y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

- Saque su varita, señor Potter.- dijo Piper sacando la suya. Harry obedeció, pero...¿iban a _practicar_?.- Señorita Granger, ¿haría el favor de leer la lección por el señor Potter y hacerle un breve resumen? Ya que debe de tener los ojos muy cansados para no querer leer...- le dijo sarcástica, Harry la miró serio y desafiante, Piper le sonrió.

Siguieron mirándose, como si tuvieran una batalla mental(n/a: sí, Jero, en plan Jet Li), hasta que cinco minutos después Hermione les hizo el resumen.

- Se trata del encantamiento Celisarmus, es más potente que el Expelliarmus y se utiliza sobretodo cuando el arma de nuestro enemigo es difícil de alejar, algún objeto pesado y cosas por el estilo. Se necesita mucha fuerza para hacer apropiadamente el encantamiento pero una vez conseguido resulta muy útil aunque la onda de energía que genera puede ser bastante destructiva...

- Suficiente.- dijo Piper, Hermione se detuvo en su relato.- Se merece cinco puntos por el esfuerzo.- Hermione sonrió.- ¿Le ha quedado claro, señor Potter?

- Sí.- dijo, no muy convencido.

- Más le vale, porque le va a tocar desarmarme.

Harry la miró asombrado, sabía que le estaba retando, Piper hizo un movimiento de varita a modo de ejemplo de cómo debía hacerlo. Harry se quedó con él y lo practicó un par de veces antes de concentrarse y decir el hechizo:

- ¡Celisarmus!

Una pequeña neblina gris, acompañada de un "plof", salió de su varita. Se oyeron varias risitas de fondo.

- ¡Eh!¡Silencio!¡Quien crea que lo hace mejor que salga!- todo volvió a quedar en silencio- ¡Venga! Si es tan ridículo, que nos demuestre el maestro de la risa lo bien que se hace el hechizo...- nadie contestó y Piper sonrió.- Eso está mejor. Ahora a lo nuestro, Potter...no es cuestión de hacer fuerza, sino de concentrarse en el "quiero quitarle el arma, pase lo que pase, quiero quitarle el arma". Venga, pon ese pensamiento en tu cabeza y cuando casi lo oigas, me lanzas el hechizo...

Harry suspiró e hizo caso, se concentró en desarmar a la profesora, e hizo el intento. De nuevo le salió una neblina gris, sólo que un poco más espesa, y el plof fue más fuerte.

La profesora le dijo que lo intentara de nuevo, así hasta tres veces, tras las cuales Harry ya estaba un poco harto.

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre yo?- dijo, Harry la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Contra mi?

- Si hubieras leído la lección, sabrías que se habla un poco sobre el escudo que te defiende del hechizo, que precisamente está en el tema siguiente...¡Celisarmus!

Un enorme vendaval y una gran onda que movió casi todos los pupitres de la primera fila de sitio mandó a Harry a la otra punta de la clase mientras que Piper se quedaba con su varita en la mano.

Ron y Hermione, además de toda la clase, se quedó mirando cómo Harry se levantaba con una mano en la espalda por el golpe. Rojo de vergüenza, se sentó de nuevo en su sitio sin hacer un solo comentario o ruido, aunque por dentro estaba poniendo a Piper más verde que un pimiento.

- Otra cosa más que debéis aprender, chicos... Nunca, repito, NUNCA subestiméis la ayuda de un libro. Puede que algún día os salve la vida.- dijo acordándose del libro de las sombras.- Así que...¿seguimos leyendo?¿O preferís seguir practicando?

Todo el mundo bajó la vista y comenzó a leer lo que Piper había mandado mientras ésta daba un silbido llamando a Harry, éste levantaba la vista y Piper le lanzaba su varita, que cogía al vuelo.

- Buen intento, Potter.

Al final de la clase, volvieron a las prácticas, en las que consiguieron sacar más o menos lo que Harry. Salvo, para no variar, Hermione, que consiguió echar un poco para atrás a Piper y consiguió otros cinco puntos. Al salir, era la que más satisfecha había salido de la clase.

- ¡Ha sido genial!- dijo.- ESO, es una buena lección. ¿Lo veis? Para que luego digáis que estoy obsesionada con los libros...pues tiene razón, porque siempre nos han servido de algo.

- Sí, bueno...- dijo Ron.- A mí me ha parecido un poco brutal, no sé...creo que necesito más clases para poder ver de qué va porque...es rara. Una especie de híbrido montruoso entre Umbridge, Snape y el falso Moody de cuarto curso.

- Es horrible...se ha roto el esquema, ¡se suponía que este año tocaba algo bueno!- se quejó Harry todavía con la mano en la espalda por el golpe contra el suelo.- Tienes razón, Ron, es un híbrido monstruoso...

- Ahora me explico por qué los de Slytherin venían de esa manera, ¡seguro que se pusieron como tú!- dijo Hermione, riéndose.- "_¿Sólo vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?¿Leyendo como idiotas?_"- le imitó con burla.

- No tiene gracia, Hermione.

- ¿Que no?- se rió más todavía.- Harry, creo que es buena profesora. ¡Mira la cara que puso Dumbledore al presentarla!

- Sí, también estaba muy orgulloso de presentar a Moody, alias "Barty Crouch Junior".- dijo con reproche.

- Si sólo dejaras de ir tan a la defensiva con los demás, tal vez la profesora Halliwell no te hubiera lanzado contra la pared.- contestó enfadada y adelantándose a los dos amigos.

- Por una vez no soy yo el que discute con Hermione.- dijo Ron.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, Luna apareció por allí y Harry se dio cuenta de que no la había visto casi en los días que llevaban en el colegio. Se la veía rara, más de lo normal, había cogido un par de volúmenes bastante tochos y estaba buscando como loca algo en ellos...

- Ah, Luna...Ginny me ha dicho que cree conocer a lo que ha estado acechando estos días.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué es esta vez?¿Un grillo gigante verde con garras afiladas?- dijo Harry, riéndose. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y volvió a lo suyo.- ¡Pssst!¡Luna!

La llamó en bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que la aludida (y la señora Pince), se enteraran. Harry le hizo una seña para que viniera a la mesa con ellos y cogió sus cosas, sentándose al lado de Ron.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Harry.

- Esto es un hervidero de historias interesantes.- contestó emocionada.- Y cuando digo esto, me refiero a toda Inglaterra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi padre afirma haber visto a extrañas figuras encapuchadas...a una de ellas le vio la cara.

- ¡¿Le vio la...- comenzó a gritar Harry, pero Hermione le dio un codazo y bajó la voz.- cara a un mortífago?!

- No era un mortífago...era un tío con la cara deformada y que hacía bolas de fuego con las manos.

Harry sintió como si fuera un globo que se desinflara..._"ya empezamos con los cuentos de hadas"_, pensaba. Se quedó callado y volvió inmediatamente a sus deberes sin prestar más atención a lo que Luna dijo después.

- Luna, eso es una parida como una casa.- le dijo Ron.

- ¡No! Tiene un montón de sentido, es como un levantamiento de leyendas mágicas. ¿Recordáis que os dije que teníamos una para publicar? Pues sale el mes que viene, pero yo si queréis os la adelanto.

- Genial, pero mejor que sea en otro sitio.- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a la señora Pince con la pluma. La cara de la bibliotecaria no era precisamente amistosa.

Luna asintió y volvió a su búsqueda, en ese momento, pasó la página para encontrarse con una que hablaba en un lado de unos monstruos que habitaban en montañas y al otro sobre unos parientes lejanos de los vampiros...unas figuras negras con ojos rojos pintadas al estilo egipcio (de perfil) rindiendo culto a Osiris.

Un par de horas después, cuando llegaron a la sala común, el tema de conversación de todos y en especial de los de sexto año eran los nuevos métodos y las clases de la profesora Haliwell. Harry agradeció que no se hubiera metido en adivinación, por lo visto las dos profesoras eran hermanas...habría sido la pesadilla de su vida. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de los de su curso.

- Los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw han sido los únicos que han salido casi ilesos de las clases de Halliwell.- decía Neville.- Sobretodo los de Hufflepuff, dicen que algunos incluso han conseguido hacer casi un Celisarmus. El reloj de puntos de la casa está en segundo lugar por detrás de nosotros...

- Se merecerían ganar este año la copa.- dijo Seamus.- Llevan un montón sin ganarla.

- ¿A ti que te parece la profesora?- le preguntó Ginny.

- Se pasa un poco, pero creo que está bien. Tal vez es lo que nos hacía falta, un poco de acción...- contestó.

- Yo he estado con Phoebe Halliwell en Adivinación.- comenzó a decir ella, todos los chicos se acercaron.- No tiene ni punto de comparación con Trelawney.

- De eso no hay duda.- dijo Justin con una inmensa sonrisa.

- ¡No en ese sentido!¡Baboso!- le dijo la pelirroja dándole un codazo.- Es que sí que enseña a Adivinar, sabe usar de todo...desde las cartas, los posos del té o el café...¡incluso la bola de cristal! Yo no conseguí ver nada pero...

- ¿Y qué hay del tercer ojo?- preguntó Hermione con burla.

- Ya le preguntamos por él, se quedó a cuadros y se empezó a reír...creyó que nos estábamos refiriendo al ojo de...de...de...en fin, ESE ojo.- dijo señalándose el culo.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, Harry alzó la ceja y luego pensó que sería interesante hacerle una visita...quizá ella no augurara su muerte tan reiteradamente y con tanta "ilusión" como lo hacía Trelawney... pero no olvidó que era hermana de Piper.

- Oye, ¿habéis visto a Muriel? Llevo toda la tarde buscándola.- dijo Lorraine, que acababa de entrar en la sala común.

- Yo la he visto entrar en el despacho de Halliwell...la de Defensa.- dijo Colin.

- Espero que no se retrase mucho, en cuanto anochezca ya no se puede andar por los pasillos...en fin, decidla que estaré esperándola arriba para que me aclare una cosa.

Lorraine subió arriba y Harry no pudo evitar comentar:

- Es muy valiente, ¿no? La atacan por los pasillos y sigue pululando como si nada por ahí.

- No, lo mejor fue que la atacaran y siguiera tan campante, como si eso de que un monstruo de ácido la persiguiera fuera algo de todos los días.- dijo Ginny.

_"Lo que refuerza mi teoría de que el ataque es mentira"_, pensó Harry, _"pero, ¿por qué Muriel y Myrtle iban a hacer un montaje?¿Qué sentido tiene?"_

_00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00.._

__

Hasta aki la primera parte del capítulo, he tenido que dividirlo al final... ¬¬

**Paige**!!! muxas gaxas por la felicitación!

**xtimanc**!!! muxos besos y bienvenida al fic, me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que ahora parece que ha empezado una fiebre por mezclar las dos series... bueno, sobre el martes o así cuelgo el siguiente ok?

**Dragon malfoy**!!! aki te dejo por fin la primera parte.

Pronto pondré la segunda, hacia el martes, esque hoy me ha pillado muy justa.

BESSSOOOOSSSSS


	7. El ataque de los Ghónadan Volumen 2

**Capítulo 6: El ataque de los Ghónadan**

**(Parte 2)**

Mientras, en el despacho de Piper, ésta hablaba con Muriel sobre Harry. La Embrujada no había recibido muy buena impresión del chico, le parecía más uno de los adolescentes chulos que había conocido en la escuela de magia de Gideon y ya se le pasaba por la cabeza convertirle en rana como le pasó la última vez que uno se le puso farruco. (n/a: véase el episodio "La leyenda de Sleepy Halliwell")

- Ese Harry Potter es un peñazo, más vale que le vayamos poniendo las pilas.- decía Piper mientras ordenaba uno pergaminos con deberes que ya había corregido.

- Sí, ya he oído en la sala común tu hazaña contra "El Niño que vivió".- se río Muriel jugando con una bola de fuego.- Es comidilla de buena parte del colegio...¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?

- El que se pasó fue él, se puso mazo de borde...- le imitó haciendo gestos grotescos.- Por mi, tienes permiso para dejarle un par de días en el inframundo para que baje un poco de las nubes.

- Psé...no le vendrían mal...¿de verdad puedo?- preguntó ilusionada.

- Si no fuera porque nos descubriría, sí, te diría que te lo llevaras ahora... y ten cuidado con eso.- señaló la bola de fuego que tenía en la mano.

- Tengo experiencia, Piper.- dijo mientras la apagaba cerrando el puño.- Para ser exactos, más de 350 años...

En ese momento, Wyatt apareció en los brazos de Muriel orbitando y pegando un susto de muerte a Piper, que se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y al borde de un ataque.

- Me mata, este niño me mata...- dijo mientras intentaba recuperarse, sentándose en su silla.

- ¿Ha hecho esto más veces?- preguntó Muriel mientras aguantaba unos tirones de pelo de Wyatt, que no paraba de decir "¡Amaíllo!¡Eto e Amaíllo!".

- Sólo hoy he tenido que congelar al tal Filch tantas veces que el tío debe de tener unas diez horas de retraso en su reloj.

- Y luego me adviertes a mí de que sea discreta...- contestó alzando una ceja.

- ¡No tengo culpa de que quiera salir! No puedo tener a encerrado a un crío de cinco años en un sitio nuevo durante tanto tiempo... además, Wyatt es muy curioso.

- Ya, Piper, tienes razón. Wyatt merece estar dando paseos por ahí, pero...

- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si se pusiera a jugar con otra varita ni la que liaría si se metiera al aula de pociones...- dio un resoplido.

- ¿Pero no va a quedárselo Leo mientras estés aquí?

- Poder puede pero a mí no me da la gana.- dijo con tono cansado de repetir tanto lo mismo.- No quiero que esté lejos cuando hay un demonio tras él.

- Pues no es por nada, pero ahora mismo, el demonio es él.- dijo señalando a Wyatt con la mirada.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? Se supone que eres su niñera...- Muriel puso cara de indignación.- Me da igual que ahora estés en misión de proteger a ese mago, sigues siendo su niñera, así que ya estás cumpliendo.

A Muriel no le quedó más remedio que hacer un encantamiento bastante potente a la habitación de Piper, creando una más justo al lado para Wyatt por la que sólo se podía acceder desde el dormitorio de la Embrujada, con lo que estaría más seguro. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, convirtió aquella habitación en un espacio lleno de juguetes y lo suficientemente grande como para que Wyatt no se aburriera en un buen tiempo. Además, ideó una forma de que sus continuas orbitaciones no fueran un problema, haciendo que cada vez que el crío lo intentara la habitación cambiara de aspecto así Wyatt creería que estaba en otro sitio.

- Mientras buscamos un sito más seguro, es mejor que se quede aquí.- dijo la rubia al acabar su tarea.

- Muy bien, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Volveré a la sala común...

- ¿Qué hay de los Ghónadan?

Muriel se quedó parada cerca de la puerta, despidiéndose de Wyatt, en silencio durante un momento. Luego miró a Piper y le dijo:

- Es la calma que precede a la tempestad...estad alerta.

Salió al pasillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, por el camino iba comprobando la "piedra maestra" que tenía para controlar si había Ghónadan cerca y dónde. Si había la piedra se ponía roja y luego la guiaba hasta el lugar...pero nada, ahora estaba blanca.

_"Y sin embargo están aquí..."_ pensó. _"¿Pero dónde?"_

Siguió andando un rato, a paso lento, y poco antes de llegar a una escalera para bajar hacia la torre, se encontró con Myrtle.

- ¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Muriel.

La fantasma asintió y seguidamente fueron a un pasillo más solitario para contarle lo que había visto.

xxxxx

Mientras, en la torre de Gryffindor:

- ¿Club de duelo después de las clases?¡Eso es crueldad a menores!- se quejó Ron.

- Y una clase extra los Sábados, y espérate, porque la clase es de dos horas y alomejor la aumentan...- dijo George.

- Dicen que va a estar Halliwell ayudando a Mattews.- dijo Fred.

- No, por Dios...piedad.- murmuró Harry.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

- Nos quedamos...- Fred.

- Sólo un par de meses...- George

- Para preparar los TIMOS...

- Bueno, Fred, en ese caso...

- Estaremos todo el curso.

- Así que...disfrutad de nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Que disfrutemos nosotros?

- Claro, de nuestra siempre grata presencia.- dijo George dándose ambos importancia.

Harry mientras estaba buscando unos apuntes, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Levantó todos los apuntes de Hermione, los (escasos) libros de Ron y demás...debajo de la mesa, por la sala común... nada.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Mis apuntes de Herbología, ¡mierda! Seguro que me lo he dejado en la biblioteca.

- Si quieres te puedo dejar los míos.- se ofreció Hermione, todos se quedaron alucinados.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Le estás ofreciendo COPIAR TUS APUNTES?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡No puede salir ahora! Con esos bichos pululando por ahí...- contestó ella.

- Creo que yo también me he dejado algo de Transformaciones...- dijo el pelirrojo intentando que colara.

- Pues acompaña a Harry, Ron.

Ron resopló y murmuró algo de "qué falta de compañerismo"...Harry se rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco, luego dijo:

- No hace falta, vendré enseguida.

Salió de la sala común, los pasillos aún tenían algo de luz de los últimos rayos del sol, pero comenzaba a oscurecer...apretó el paso, no quería ni por asomo estar paseando por el castillo de noche, por muchas antorchas que hubiera encendidas.

Llegó rápidamente a la biblioteca, la señora Pince estaba cerrando pero logró convencerla para que le dejara entrar por los pergaminos, que según le indicó la bibliotecaria, estaban en una estantería detrás de su mesa. Los cogió y salió de allí, dio las gracias a Pince y comenzó a andar sin fijarse muy bien en el camino mientras repasaba los apuntes para comprobar que no le faltase nada e irlos metiendo en la mochila.

- De cerdo a mesa...el giro de muñeca...- iba leyendo.-...el conjuro...bien, de momento no falta nada... oh, espera, al siguiente le falta la mitad...¿dónde demonios he apuntado el conjuro?¡Siempre me pierdo en esa clase!

Subió las escaleras por inercia, sin darse cuenta de adónde iba, perdido en sus pensamientos y repasando los pergaminos. Sólo cuando notó que estaba demasiado oscuro, volvió a la realidad y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Y este pasillo?¿De dónde ha salido?

Era oscuro y húmedo, le dio mala espina nada más intentar mirar hacia el fondo, hacía bastante frío...le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y decidió volver por las escaleras. Debió confundirse al subir.

Bajó las que daban al pasillo, también oscuras, estrechas y destartaladas a pesar de estar hechas en piedra. Luego vio las luces de las escaleras móviles y se acercó rápidamente a ellas, tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando desde el principio del pasillo, notaba unos ojos clavados en su espalda y se puso nervioso.

Aceleró el paso, ya estaba casi en las escaleras cuando vio que empezaban a moverse, pero fue inútil que corriera, pues cuando quiso llegar ya las escaleras estaban demasiado lejos.

- ¡Joder!

Se quedó mirando a la otra escalera que en ese momento se movía hacia él, lo que le alivió...hasta que vio que se paraba justo en una entrada que estaba en la otra punta de la pared en la que Harry estaba...se fijó un poco en la entrada, estaba oscura, como la del pasillo que tenía a su espalda.

No le hizo ni pizca de gracia la idea de tener que cruzar el pasillo oscuro, así que esperó un rato a que la otra escalera volviera...

Pasó cuarto de hora, las demás escaleras se movían más o menos cada cinco minutos, pero la de su piso no quería moverse...ninguna de las dos lo hacía...se dio cuenta de que había subido un huevo, debía de estar por lo menos a ocho o nueve pisos...pero, ¿Hogwarts tenía tantos?

Veinte minutos...

Si no se daba prisa, anochecería aún más y sería peor...los demonios que atacaron a Muriel podrían rondar por cualquier parte...

Se dio la vuelta y contempló la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo que ahora era su única salida de vuelta a su sala común. De nuevo le recorrió un escalofrío, tragó saliva y se levantó cogiendo su mochila y echándosela al hombro.

- Qué remedio...

Aspiró aire y lo echó con fuerza, subiendo las escaleras de piedra. Sacó su varita para conjurar un Lumos, que no hizo mucho pero al menos podía ver por dónde pisaba. Sin embargo, no sabía qué era peor, si ir con la pequeña luz de su varita o a oscuras, porque le parecía ver sombras por todas partes.

Siguió a paso rápido, ya estaba en el pasillo y decidió que no miraría atrás...a cualquier ruido que oyera, echaría a correr...

Andó durante casi diez minutos, pero el pasillo no podía ser tan largo, la entrada estaba a apenas quince metros y el debía de llevar por lo menos cien...claro, que no pensó en que podría ser uno de esos pasillos imposibles y laberínticos que parece que acaban pronto pero te mueres antes de llegar al final.

_Chof, chof, chof.... _

Se quedó quieto de repente, ese ruido no lo había hecho nadie...sino él. Miró a sus pies y se quedó blanco...luego bajó la varita para iluminar bien el suelo del pasillo.

- Oh...mierda...

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba lleno de agua. La capa no era muy profunda, pero suficiente como para empaparle la suela de los zapatos y un poco más... se dio cuenta de que el agua chorreaba de las paredes y las iluminó, subiendo la varita hasta el techo. El agua estaba saliendo de los lados de éste...

- Tranquilo.- se dijo tragando saliva.- Tranquilo....

Casi le da algo al oír un ruido lejano detrás de él y notar al poco una oleada de algo helado que le llegaba por las espinillas, bajó la varita de nuevo para iluminar el suelo y se dio cuenta de que era agua, y seguía subiendo de nivel.

Siguió andando, casi corriendo, aunque le costaba un poco más por el agua. Pero el pasillo no acababa, seguía recto...

- ¡¡Aaay!!

Algo le había salpicado en la mano, algo que quemaba y dolía como si tuviera quinientas cicatrices...¡era una gota de ácido! Le acababa de caer del techo...

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia arriba, salió cagando leches de aquel sitio mientras que notaba cómo una cosa verde le pasaba por encima e iba a parar...¡al final de la pared! Vio que el pasillo giraba a la izquierda, corrió aún más mientras que dos bolas de ácido le pasaban muy cerca y volvían a caerle más gotas que le estaban produciendo un dolor insoportable...

Giró a la izquierda sin mirar al suelo, pues se ido la vuelta para ver cuántos bichos de esos le perseguían. Se le vino el mundo encima cuando vio que eran ni más ni menos que tres nadando a toda velocidad por el agua hacia él...de repente se encontró con que no tenía suelo, que se había caído por unas escaleras y ahora al dolor de las quemaduras se le sumó el de la mano...

Estaba empapado, y para colmo de males, su varita comenzó a rodar más escaleras abajo debido a la corriente...dejándole a oscuras.

- ¡Noo!¡Mi varita!

No le quedó más remedio que levantarse y seguir la pequeña luz que despedía, bajó las escaleras a duras penas, resbalando a causa del agua, mientras que la varita se quedó un momento parada en el rellano.

Logró llegar hasta ella y cogerla, se dio la vuelta para iluminar el tramo de escaleras que acababa de bajar cuando uno de los bichos de ácido se le echó encima. Harry consiguió apartarse antes de que le tocara y salió corriendo, al fondo veía un poco de luz que venía bajando unas escaleras que había a mano ó hacia ellas, pero el Ghónadan fue más rápido y le enganchó de una pierna, produciéndole más dolor por ácido...

- ¡¡¡AAAH!!!¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO BICHO!¡SUÉLTAME!

Le apretó la pierna, dejándole feas marcas mientras le iba corroyendo la carne (n/a: más gore pal bote, eh? MUAJAJAJA)...casi inconsciente, se concentró en lo que le había dicho Halliwell:_ "Tengo que quitármelo de encima, pase lo que pase, tengo que quitármelo de encima"_

- ¡¡Celisarmus!!

La onda expansiva lanzó al Ghónadan que le atacaba y a otros dos bichos que venían a atacarle bien lejos de él, pero no podía continuar corriendo, le dolían demasiado las piernas, no podía andar...ni moverse...se quedó tumbado boca arriba con la varita en la mano.

Un cuarto se le puso justo delante, dejando ver su horrible boca llena de dientes amarillos y verdosos....se le acercó a la cara y Harry cerró los ojos, alguien tenía que estar advirtiendo que había bichos de ácido sueltos por el colegio...Ron y Hermione estarían echándole ya en falta.

Notó que el bicho echaba su aliento, y comenzó a oler algo fuerte que le quemaba la nariz y no le dejaba respirar.

- A....a...¡ayuda!- consiguió gritar, pero comenzó a toser compulsivamente, ahora también le quemaban los ojos y los pulmones.- ¡A...ayú...ayúdenme!¡Alguien!

Pero no lo hacía con la voz suficientemente alta, nadie podría oírle en un pasillo tan alejado e intrincado como aquel. Ni se acercarían, si estaba lleno de agua...estaba perdido.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, el bicho se retiró...había algo, o alguien, justo a la espalda de Harry que le estaba haciendo retroceder con cara de espanto. Intentó mantenerse consciente para ver si era Dumbledore, pero no pudo y le invadió la oscuridad.

xxxxxxx

El director de Hogwarts prácticamente corría unos diez minutos después de lo ocurrido a la enfermería. McGonagall había ido a buscarle después de que una histérica Madame Pomfrey le indicara a ella que alguien (o algo) había traído a Harry con serias heridas por ataque de Ghónadan.

- ¿Quién le ha traído, Poppy?- le preguntó al entrar.

- No lo sé, Albus, de verdad que no sé qué era...

- ¿Y cómo era?

- Una figura, con la piel negra...tenía el pelo blanco, ¡y alas, Albus! Sus ojos...eran rojos...

- De acuerdo, tranquilízate, ya ha pasado todo.- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la enfermera para reconfortarla.

- Me dijo que le diera esto en las heridas de ácido...- dijo enseñándole un bote vacío que había contenido una especie de pomada azul.

- ¿Se lo pusiste?- preguntó Dumbledore, alarmado.

- ¡Claro que sí! Conozco esta pomada, no sé de dónde la sacó pero...

Ambos profesores se retiraron de cualquier oído y se situaron en medio de la enfermería, mientras el director de Hogwarts miraba a Harry con preocupación.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Albus?- le preguntó McGonagall.

- No tengo ni idea, pero esta vez es peor que la anterior.

- ¿Crees que lo hizo...Él?

- Sin duda, lo que no sé es cómo ha colado a esas criaturas en el castillo, pero pienso averiguarlo.

- ¿Hay alguien vigilando los pasillos?

- Piper, Phoebe y Paige junto con Flitwick, Severus y Hagrid.

- ¿Crees que hayan sido ellas?

- No, de eso sí estoy seguro.- dijo con firmeza, McGonagall le miró escéptica pero se calló.- Poppy, ¿podrás curarle o debemos llevarlo a San Mungo?

xxxxxx

Mientras, Piper, Phoebe y Paige se habían separado de los otros dos profesores y se habían dirigido al despacho de Phoebe, que resultó ser el más seguro, y buscaron en el Libro de las Sombras información sobre los Ghónadan.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Paige cuando encontró la página(n/a: valga la redundancia).

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Ghónadan **

Criaturas de agua, suelen habitar pantanos o ciénagas. Es un demonio de nivel medio con una peligrosidad alta, pues su arma principal son bolas de ácido que escupe por la boca a gran velocidad aunque no con mucha precisión. Dichas bolas se complementan además con un aliento en forma de vapor venenoso que causa muerte por asfixia si te expones a él demasiado tiempo.

Para eliminarlos se puede utilizar una poción hecha con raíces de mandrágora y...

.·.·.·.·.·.

- Para, Paige.- dijo Phoebe.- No podemos usar una poción.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Piper.

- ¡Porque son demasiados! Tendríamos que preparar un caldero del tamaño de un estadio.

- ¡Qué exagerada!

- Y no me fío de los resultados, prefiero usar el poder de tres. Es más eficaz y tardaremos menos...

- En eso tiene razón, Piper.- dijo Paige mientras seguía leyendo el texto para sí misma.- La poción tarda un par de días en estar lista... no podemos esperar, hoy casi matan a Potter, ¿y si mañana consiguen cargarse a un par de chicos?

Piper suspiró, no estaba muy convencida por el riesgo de exposición. No es que los limpiadores o los mayores las hubiesen advertido (sólo Leo las había avisado de que no era conveniente que los magos supieran de la existencia de brujos) era sólo que sabía que no les sentaría bien saber que tenían por profesoras a unas brujas capaces de volar la cabeza a demonios que acudían a ellas como moscas...haciendo hincapié en la palabra "demonios".

- Vaaaaaaaaale....vamos a buscar a Muriel para que nos cubra por si acaso, y de paso, para echarle la bronca.- dijo al fin Piper.

- ¿Por qué? Ha salvado al chico.- replicó Paige.

- ¿En serio? Pues espera y verás...

Las tres volvieron a salir al pasillo y de la torre norte pasaron por los diferentes pasillos cruzándose de vez en cuando con Flitwick o Snape que afirmaban no haber visto nada extraño y que los pasillos seguían más secos que un desierto. Luego llegaron a las escaleras móviles, donde los cuadros estaban bastante alterados.

McGonagall estaba hablando con uno de ellos, un caballero vestido con una armadura y una espada que ocupaba más que él colgada de un cinto.

- Sí, sí, le digo que salió de ese pasillo del segundo piso rápido como una flecha.

- ¡Y era un demonio!¡Se lo digo yo! Seguro que ese ser ha atacado al pobre Harry Potter.- dijo el cuadro de una dama que estaba justo encima.

- ¡Sí!¡Subió arriba del todo! Luego lo bajó y se fue por aquel pasillo del primer piso...

Piper echó una mirada a Paige, que entendió a qué se refería su hermana con "echarle la bronca", todos los cuadros de las escaleras comentaban como locos el haber visto a una figura subir volando a toda velocidad hacia arriba y bajar después a Harry.

McGonagall se dio cuenta de la presencia de las Embrujadas e interrumpió su interrogatorio con el cuadro del caballero para acercarse a ellas.

- Todo esto es horrible, todos afirman haber visto una figura negra con alas...¡la enfermera Pomfrey dijo que eso trajo al señor Potter a la enfermería!¿Qué opina usted, Piper?

- Creo a la criatura.- soltó una risa nerviosa y luego comenzó a señalar hacia los pisos superiores.- Vamos a echar un vistazo, puede que siga por ahí arriba.

- ¿Quieren que llame a Severus o a Hagrid para que las acompañe?

- ¡No!- saltó Phoebe enseguida.- No será necesario...gracias.

Dicho esto, comenzaron a subir las escaleras. McGonagall las observó un momento mientras llegaban al cuarto piso, estaban hablando entre ellas murmurando...Piper parecía nerviosa y cabreada, Paige intentaba tranquilizarla y Phoebe se mantenía en un segundo plano mirando a todas partes y entornando los ojos de vez en si quisiera tener una visión o algo así. McGonagall dio un suspiro, para ella la adivinación era un arte completamente inútil y falso, así que siguió con el interrogatorio de los cuadros.

Las tres llegaron al último piso, al pasillo oscuro, con la lengua fuera y se detuvieron en la escalera a descansar. Oyeron de repente un par de ruidos y se asomaron al pasillo despacio mirando con cautela por la esquina...

Dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Muriel destruyendo a uno de los Ghónadan y echándose a un lado cuando éstos explotaban pues expulsaban una buena dosis de ácido y de vapor venenoso...

- ¡Muriel!- la llamó Paige cuando entraron en el pasillo lleno de agua, viendo que ya no había peligro.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tendieron una trampa a Potter, Myrtle me advirtió de que había un extraño escape de agua en el último piso.- contestó mientras se miraba una herida por los salpicones del Ghónadan muerto.

- ¿Y por eso sospechaste?- le dijo Phoebe.

- No, sospeché porque me dijo que ese piso en teoría no existía, y luego vio entrar a Harry por esas escaleras, que ya habéis visto que tienen de todo menos buena pinta, y corrió a avisarme.

- ¡Pero viniste transformada en Necrus!¡No puedes ir por el castillo con tu forma demoníaca!- exclamó Piper en voz baja.- ¡Todos los cuadros de las escaleras te vieron subir volando!

- ¡Pero tampoco puedo aparecerme ni fluctuar!¡No podía perder el tiempo subiendo escaleras a pie! Un poco más y me encuentro con fiambre de Harry Potter...- suspiró apenada.- ¿Tenéis algún hechizo del Libro?

- Sí.- dijo Phoebe sacando un papel.- En principio había que usar una poción y echarla en el agua, pero dado que esto es casi una plaga, es mejor que usemos el poder de tres.

Muriel asintió y se retiró hacia la entrada a las escaleras con una mano en el brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Paige.

- Sí, son sólo un par de salpicaduras, me pondré la pomada y unas vendas.

- Y Leo...

- Olvidas que soy un demonio, Phoebe, es peligroso que intente curarme.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue bajando las escaleras. Al llegar a las móviles se hizo invisible, pues no podía andar por los pasillos ni de Necrus ni de Muriel, o sospecharían, así que llegó a la sala común sin ser vista por nadie.

- ¡Venga, Phoebe! Acabemos con esto.- le dijo Piper.

- Aún no lo supera...- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de ser un demonio.

- Pero tiene razón, Phoebe.- le dijo Paige acercándose a ella.- Es mejor así, tendrá más cautela.

- Me duele que piense que es mala como cualquier demonio del inframundo...¡ella no es cualquier demonio!

- Pero ES un demonio.- dijo Piper.- Hagas lo que hagas y por muchas charlas que tengas con ella no harás que cambie de opinión...es así.

Phoebe suspiró y luego se volvió hacia sus dos hermanas, hizo un gesto indicando que estaba preparada y las tres sacaron el papel con el hechizo.

_Poderes de la tierra y el cielo, escuchad nuestra llamada._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_A este ser que ahora nos acecha, sombra y oscuridad._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_En nombre de las Halliwell, las tres hermanas._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Haz que desaparezcan, destruye para siempre su maldad._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Una onda de color verde inundó todo el pasillo haciendo que del techo dejara de salir agua para cambiarlo por ácido y nubes de vapor... luego el pasillo comenzó a desaparecer delante de ellas, así que decidieron salir.

- Espero que sea suficiente.- dijo Phoebe.

- No, lo más seguro es que sigan enviando demonios, y eso no es lo peor...- dijo Paige.- Enviarán otros diferentes más.

- Bien, que Leo se cuele en el San Mungo ese, si los médicos no pueden curarle como es debido que lo haga él.- dijo Piper, Paige se fue orbitando.- Nosotras nos vamos, es hora de hacer una visita a Chris...o de que él nos la haga a nosotras.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Dumbledore las esperaban.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Mattews?- les preguntó el director.

- Eeehm...sigue inspeccionando arriba.- contestó Phoebe.- No hemos encontrado nada de interés.

- Pero el ataque fue ahí arriba.

- Lo sabemos, pero los Gh...- Phoebe le dio un codazo para que no dijera el nombre.- los demonios de ácido han hecho desaparecer el lugar.

- ¿Cómo que desaparecer?- dijo Snape.

- El pasillo estaba muy arriba, fueron los propios demonios los que lo crearon...al parecer.

- ¿Demonios que se cuelan en el castillo y que son capaces de crear pisos adicionales?¿Y de aparecer en cualquier charco de agua? Sin duda esto es grave.- dijo Flitwick.

- Muy bien.- dijo el director.- Minerva, Severus, Profesor Flitwick, aseguraos de que todos los alumnos están en sus salas comunes. Avisad a Filch para que os ayude, luego me reuniré con vosotros para acordar los turnos de guardia.

Los tres asintieron y se alejaron por distintos pasillos para hacer un último registro del castillo.

- Será mejor que ustedes dos vengan conmigo a mi despacho, hay cosas de las que debo hablarles...- Piper se puso nerviosa pero por la cara que estaba poniendo Phoebe supo que no era nada grave aunque sí serio.- Me gustaría que también estuviese la señorita Mattews, pero pueden contárselo después.

Así, las dos hermanas siguieron a Dumbledore hacia su despacho. Piper intentaba que Phoebe le dijera algo de lo que pasaba, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en sentir lo que el director y no la escuchaba.

Pronto llegaron a las escaleras que conducían al despacho, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y subieron. Una vez dentro, el director las invitó a sentarse delante de su mesa mientras él se sentaba en su sillón.

- Sé que el resto de mis compañeros y conocidos dirán que estoy loco por confiar tan a la ligera en personas que no conozco, pero sé que ustedes tres son de lo mejor que he podido encontrar.- dijo apresuradamente, ninguna de las dos se movió ni hizo gesto alguno.- No voy a poder defender ni atender este colegio durante el tiempo necesario ni durante el tiempo que quisiera. Debo ausentarme por las circunstancias que rodean a Voldemort...

- Usted dirá, profesor.- dijo Piper.

- Quiero que se ocupen de la escuela mientras yo esté ausente. Pero cuando vuelva quiero también que estén preparadas para cualquier misión que pueda darles...

- ¿Misión?- esta vez la sorprendida era Phoebe.

Dumbledore tomó aire, no tenía más opción que arriesgar con aquellas tres hermanas... sabía lo que estaba pasando, y si eran ciertas sus sospechas, hacer participar a las Halliwell en los asuntos de la Orden del Fénix sería una de las mayores jodiendas, hablando en plata, que él hubiera hecho a Voldemort jamás.

Durante un buen rato, en el cual Paige apareció informado de que no había encontrado nada pero que procurarían instalar cierto dispositivo de seguridad que conocían (usar los cristales ya puestos que tenía Muriel por todo el castillo). Entonces fue cuando Dumbledore les contó todo lo relacionado con la Orden y las tres hermanas se sorprendieron de la buena organización que tenían, pero que andaban escasos de personal...y de poderes.

Les habló también de las posibles misiones a desempeñar, nada más peligroso de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, así que concluyeron que no sería difícil ayudar a la susodicha Orden del Fénix a derrotar a Voldemort (con o sin ella, habían venido a destruirle, así que...).

- Son muy valientes, cualquier otro mago se habría echado a temblar y habría dudado.

- Sabemos que esas misiones pueden ser peligrosas.- dijo Phoebe.

- Pero más peligroso sería esconder la cabeza como los avestruces.- terminó Paige la frase, mientras que las otras dos la apoyaban asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Excelente, entonces.- saltó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.- Las mantendré informadas y, sobre todo, procuren cuidar de Harry Potter.

- Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, estaba bastante bien protegido.- dijo Piper, con un ligero tono sarcástico debido al fallo de Muriel.

- Los poderes de Voldemort aumentan... aún puedo plantarle cara, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo.- dijo el director, preocupado.

- A ese chico le protegen grandes poderes, créame, puedo verlo, muy grandes poderes.- dijo Phoebe disimulando tras su profesión de adivina, aunque estaba claro que se refería a Muriel y a ellas.

Dumbledore se quedó callado, como si Phoebe hubiera tocado un tema delicado, y se puso un poco rojo...luego retiró la vista de las tres hermanas y recuperó la compostura tras carraspear un poco.

- Claro, grandes poderes...Merlín la oiga, señorita Halliwell.- Phoebe sonrió.- Eso espero...

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en el cual las tres hermanas hablaron entre ellas con miradas fugaces que indicaban que habían notado el cambio de Dumbledore y que hablarían después de lo de la Orden. Después de unos momentos de reflexión, el anciano mago volvió a hablar.

- Bien, tenía que decirle, señorita Mattews, que va a tener mucho trabajo los Sábados...no vamos a dividir el colegio por casas, así que van a estar todos juntos... sí lo haremos por cursos.

- Aha.

- Me preguntaba si...si no tiene a alguien al que traer como ayudante...- le dijo, Piper, Phoebe y Paige se miraron.

- Tal vez sí.- dijeron las tres a la vez

- Estupendo, llámele. No hace falta que le entreviste, confío en su criterio, sólo pido conocerle bien antes de ponerle a enseñar a mis alumnos.- Paige asintió.- Y a usted, señorita Halliwell.- se dirigió a Phoebe.- le pido una clase extra también...oclumencia a Harry Potter.

- O...oclu...oclumencia.- repitió ella.- ¡Claro! Será...eeeh...un placer enseñarle...claro.

Dumbledore sonrió divertido, lo que molestó un poco a Phoebe porque no lograba adivinar ni sentir el motivo de su risa.

- Dos días en semana será suficiente para empezar, luego quiero que vaya aumentando las sesiones. Quede con Harry en los días que quiere dar la clase...- se volvió hacia Piper.- Señora Halliwell...

- ¿Sí, profesor?

- Le agradezco que quiera dar lecciones de humildad a Harry, pero le pido que no sea tan brusca.

- Sin problema.- contestó, aunque por su expresión se adivinaba que pretendía seguir el ritmo de hasta ahora.

Sonrió de nuevo, echó una rápida mirada a las tres hermanas y se levantó de la silla.

- No tengo nada más que decirlas.- las tres hermanas se levantaron.- Ahora las hago responsables de la seguridad del castillo y de que no haya más ataques, junto con Minerva McGonagall.

- ¿Se va?

- Debo ver a Harry, a ver cómo está...

Su voz se tornó triste, suspiró y las acompañó a la puerta mientras que él se daba la vuelta y usaba la chimenea para llegar a San Mungo. Las tres se sintieron apenadas, se veía que el director apreciaba a Potter y se preocupaba por él y agradecieron el tener a Leo cerca para protegerle y curarle allí en el hospital.

Cuando bajaron y volvieron al despacho de Phoebe en la torre norte (orbitando con Paige, dado lo lejano del despacho de Dumbledore con respecto de la torre) se encontraron a Chris sentado y esperando en un sillón con una bola de cristal en la mano.

- ¡Chris!¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Piper.

- Paige me llamó, me dijo que ibais a necesitarme aquí y me contó lo de los Ghónadan.- hizo una pausa y se levantó del sillón.- ¿Qué tal está el chico?

- Leo ha ido a comprobar que no le queden secuelas graves.- contestó Piper.

- ¿Y Muriel?

- Se siente mal, pero es que esta vez nos pillaron desprevenidos. ¿Has averiguado tú algo?

- Nada que no sepamos ya: Voldemort se alía con Barbas y ambos tienen interés en destruiros y matar a Potter...

- ¿Es que los malos no pueden ser originales por una vez?

- Entonces no serían malos, Paige.- le dijo Phoebe.

- ¿Y vosotras qué?

- Hemos estado hablando con Albus Dumbledore y...- comenzó a decir Paige.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, luego Piper dijo:

- Profesor Perry, permítame que le enseñe su habitación y su despacho, por favor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews!!**

**sally-malfoy: **gracias por leer!! espero que lo leas hasta el final, prometo(aunque no garantizo... ejm...) que va a ser de lo más emocionante(intentaré conseguir que os tiréis de los pelos...MAUAJAJAJAJA...sy mu mala) el personaje de Muriel?? siempre me baso en algo, pero en este caso no estoy muy segura del popurrí que he hecho XDDD. El personaje en sí es mío, nombre, procedencia e historia. Incluso la raza demoníaca también me la he sacao de la manga. Pero como cualquier historia hoy en día, está basada en otra que hayas leído y te haya encantado...(no, El Señor de los Anillos aparecerá poco aquí...será porque no me he leído aún los libros uu) cuando me acuerde te lo digo XDD. Muxos besos!

**Paige: **weyyyyy!!! akí távaril que va a colgar también el siete a continuación!!! Y a ver si acabo pronto el ocho y os lo pongo también... muxos besos!!!

**Intentaré que los capítulos salgan cortos, de 10-12 páginas de Word como máximo...pero no soy capaz. Aviso que el siguiente tiene 18, así que si os cansáis de leerlo en web, haced lo que yo. Seleccionar el texto, copiar, y pegar en un documento... ! es lo que yo hago siempre.**

**Espero que os guste.**


	8. De duelos y magia descontrolada

**Capítulo 7: De duelos y magia descontrolada**

Despertó en la enfermería, ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que estaba allí...había estado ya muchas veces, demasiadas para su gusto, y la conocía de sobra.

Se quedó un rato sin abrir los ojos pero despierto, pensando en lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior...o quizá la de hace tres días, a saber la de tiempo que llevaría tumbado en esa cama.

De repente, oyó una puerta cerrarse levemente cerca de él. _"Imposible, la puerta de la enfermería no suena así"_, pensó. Luego notó que alguien estaba abriendo una ventana y notó una ligera brisa en la cara, luego pasos y alguien sentándose cerca... extrañado de que eso fuera la enfermería de Hogwarts, decidió dejar de hacerse el dormido y comprobar dónde estaba.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore sentado a su lado...pero se llevó un chasco, las paredes de aquel sitio no eran las del castillo, estaba en una habitación...de San Mungo. Se fijó en que la expresión del director era como si hubiese estado al borde de un ataque durante buena parte de la noche. Supo que no debía de haber dormido apenas nada. Se incorporó en la cama y Dumbledore esperó a que se acomodara para hablar.

- Hola, Harry...¿estás mejor?¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó algo nervioso.

- Bien, profesor.

- Me alegro...- esbozó una sonrisa.- Bueno, emmm...no es necesario que me contestes ahora pero me interesaría mucho que me contaras todo cuanto recuerdes de lo que te pasó.

- Em....sólo sé que me metí por un pasillo muy extraño, aparecieron esas cosas, me atacaron y después...- se encogió de hombros.

- La cicatriz...- Harry se llevó la mano a ella automáticamente.- ¿te dolió?- el chico no contestó, simplemente bajó la mirada.- Es importante, Harry, si vuelves a tener sueños...

- ¡No pienso dar oclumencia!¡Y mucho menos si es con Snape!- gritó.- Además, no fue un sueño.

- Lo sé, Harry. Tu ataque no fue ninguna ilusión...aunque sí el lugar donde se produjo.

Se hizo el silencio, Harry abrió los ojos y luego alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a serte sincero,- Harry casi se echa a reír ante tal comentario.- tengo mis dudas de que Voldemort haya conseguido tal grado de control sobre ti en tan poco tiempo...pero también pienso que ha tenido mucho que ver en tu ataque.

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo?

- La profesora Piper Halliwell opina que los demonios de ácido crearon el pasillo donde te atacaron...ese piso no existe, y ahora ya ha desaparecido.

- No...no...puede...- balbuceó.

- Era una ilusión, y me interesa averiguar quién te estaba haciendo verla. Por eso es importante saber si te dolió la cicatriz cuando te atacaron.

- No...fue la noche anterior, sólo entonces.

Dumbledore pareció decepcionado con la respuesta, le creía, pero no esperaba oír eso. Pareció que le acababa de crear otro dolor de cabeza. Le sonrió y luego desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre profesor?

- Nada, Harry.- contestó.- Tendré que buscar respuestas por otra parte, eso es todo.

- ¿Cómo entraron?

- ¿Quién?

- Los monstruos de ácido...y sin que usted los notara hasta que atacaron por primera vez.- dijo, aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver que ese comentario no le había agradado al director "Aunque es la verdad", pensó.

- No lo sé, Harry. Es un misterio que las hermanas Halliwell investigan ahora junto con Minerva y Severus.- esto último lo dijo un poco para sí mismo, ensimismándose un poco.

- Van a por mi, ¿no?- preguntó, Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada apenada.

- Sí, me temo que sí...- contestó suspirando.- pero no veo lógico que se arriesgue tanto, ni tampoco sé de dónde ha sacado a esas cosas.

- ¿El Ministerio lo sabe?

- Sí, pero nadie más que el Ministro y unos cuantos aurores, además de la Orden. Pero el resto del mundo mágico no tardará en enterarse.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione?- pregunt

- Bien, ya les he dicho que estás perfectamente. Se pusieron histéricos cuando supieron lo de tu ataque...- iba a continuar, pero Harry le robó las palabras de la boca.

- Todo el colegio lo sabe.- dijo con fastidio, Dumbledore asintió.- Creo que ya se ha enterado todo el mundo mágico, profesor.

El director sonrió divertido ante la afirmación y soltó una leve carcajada. Luego suspiró y se quedó mirando por la ventana...

- Más o menos.- murmuró.

- Aún así...- dijo Harry, el director no apartó la vista de la ventana.- Hogwarts es seguro, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo, luego frunció los labios y soltó un gruñido. Después, miró de nuevo a Harry:

- Eso depende.- contestó.- Es mucho más seguro y a la vez mucho más peligroso.

- No le entiendo.- dijo Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.

- En resumen, no es ni más ni menos peligroso que otros años, Harry.- lanzó un suspiro.- Pero sospecho que éste será diferente.

- Ya lo es.- contestó, Dumbledore asintió.

- No te preocupes, no creo que cierre la escuela. No lo consiguió el basilisco ni la saboteó Fudge con su nefasta profesora...

- ¡Pero se trata de monstruos que aparecen de la nada en el agua y lanzan ácido! Es diferente...

- Lo sé... de momento no sabemos absolutamente nada de los monstruos de ácido.- contó Dumbledore como quien habla con un colega en un bar, Harry se sorprendió mucho de que el director se hubiera decidido a contarle algo.-... no puedo decirte mucho más.

Harry se llevó las manos a las piernas, donde notó unas vendas, pero que estaban enteras y se quedó sorprendido.

- Vaya, estos medimagos curan bien...

- Sí, bueno...ellos dicen que es milagroso el modo en que te recuperas de todo, supongo que será la costumbre.- echó unas carcajadas pero luego se puso serio.- En realidad...

- ¿Sí?- dijo Harry al ver que el director se había quedado callado.

- Nada.

- Ah, no. No vaya a empezar como el curso pasado, ¿qué me está ocultando?

Dumbledore y el propio Harry quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir. El primero por ser tan directo y el segundo porque no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decirle algo así al director... _"¡Aunque bien que se lo merece!"_ pensó Harry.

- No creo que te agrade saberlo.- dijo, pero Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.- Está bien...- otro suspiro.- no pensaban que pudieran salvar nada de la parte dañada de tus piernas.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- El ácido las dejó...en fin.- hizo un mohín de asco.- no me pidas detalles, fue horrible. Los medimagos se me acercaron y me dijeron que no podrían hacer nada...

- ¿M...me...me iban a cortar las piernas?- tartamudeó, de repente se sentía mareado y con un nudo en el estómago.

- Sí, pero de repente entramos a verte y, ¡plas! Tenías heridas considerables, pero nada comparado con cómo te encontramos en la enfermería de Hogwarts...ahora con esas vendas, unas pociones y reposo estarás como nuevo.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

- No lo sabemos, pero en ese caso casi prefiero no meter la nariz de momento y dar gracias porque te hayas curado.

Harry, aturdido por lo que le acababa de contar, _"No, si a veces tiene razón el abuelo. Mejor que me oculte algunos detalles"_, pensaba, se recostó aún más en la cama y alcanzó un vaso de agua que había en la mesilla, echándole un buen trago.

- Esta mañana he estado hablando con los profesores- Harry casi echa el agua, ya sabía de lo que iba a hablar, así que dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesilla.-...Severus está al corriente de tu opinión sobre él, y créeme que tampoco desea darte clases. Pero el problema está en que TIENES que darlas, Harry.

- En casa de Sirius me dijo que me las daría usted.- le dijo con tono resentido.- ¿Ahora está muy ocupado?

- No puedo, Harry, lo siento.

- No iré con Snape.

- _Profesor_ Snape, Harry. Y no, no irás con él...también estará ocupado.

- ¿Me enseñará Halliwell?

- Sí.- Harry ya iba a protestar enérgicamente cuando Dumbledore dijo.- Phoebe Halliwell...

Harry se quedó callado de repente, con un dedo en alto, con el que iba a empezar a señalar a Dumbledore mientras le decía cuatro cosas...

- Ah.- fue todo lo que atinó a decir bajando la mano, Dumbledore sonrió.

- Irás a su clase de momento dos tardes en semana, las que acuerdes con ella. Al menos esta vez podrás localizarla mejor que a Sybill, de hecho, le he dicho que viniera dentro de un rato para quedar contigo y...

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Dumbledore se levantó y la abrió un poco para asomarse y ver quién era. Vio que asentía y dejaba pasar al que había llamado...o más bien, a la que había llamado.

Phoebe Halliwell entró haciendo poco ruido en la habitación, saludó a Dumbledore, que le indicó que se sentara en un sillón que estaba cerca de Harry mientras que él salía dejándoles a solas.

- Hola.- le saludó Phoebe, Harry sólo pudo agitar la mano como contestación y formar una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, gracias.- dijo intentando calmarse, notaba que se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

- Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore ya me ha puesto al corriente de todo, y déjame decirte que no pienso hacer burradas como las del tal Snape.- dijo, Harry volvió a sonreír fugazmente.- Tengo otros métodos más eficaces de cerrar tu mente, chaval.- el chico abrió los ojos al máximo y se quedó de piedra _"¿A que salgo de Málaga y me meto en Malagón?"_ pensó asustado.- Y debemos empezar cuanto antes, así que lo primero es dejar claro cuándo quieres venir a dar las clases.

- Eeeh...yooo....estoooo...

- Comprendo, comprendo.- dijo Phoebe cortándole, estaba usando su poder de empatía.- Yo tampoco es que vaya a estar siempre disponible, ¿sabes? Así que...¿qué tal los Lunes y los Miércoles?- Harry iba a hablar pero ella siguió.- Si no te vienen bien siempre puedes venir a decirme que los cambiemos, salvo los Domingos y Sábados por las tardes (y las horas que tenga clase, claro) estoy libre.

- Bien.- asintió, aturdido.- Sí, esos días...el Lunes y el Miércoles, vale.

- ¿A qué hora?- preguntó, Harry se encogió de hombros.- Veamos, ¿qué tal a las seis?

- Vale, aunque el...

- ¿Quidditch?- dijo Phoebe quitándole una vez más la palabra de la boca.- Ah, no te preocupes, no creo que te estorbe. Además, son sólo dos días en semana.

En ese momento, la profesora miró hacia la puerta y dijo adelante antes siquiera de que alguien tocara a la puerta. Entonces entró un médico con unos pergaminos en la mano que saludó a Phoebe mientras Harry se preguntaba si habría adivinado quién era...o lo sabía de antemano.

- Señor Potter, ya puede irse.- le dijo el médico tras hablar con Phoebe.- Le daremos instrucciones a la enfermera de la escuela para que le siga la evolución de la pierna de cerca, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, Harry asintió y el médico le tendió los pergaminos envueltos en un trozo de cuero y atados con una cuerdecita pequeña del mismo material.- Dele estos pergaminos, ella ya sabrá qué hacer. Procure no hacer mucho ejercicio, y deje el Quidditch para un poco más adelante, si es posible.

- Bien, de acuerdo.

Se puso en pie con cuidado, vio que las piernas soportaban bien el peso del cuerpo pero notaba una tirantez en la zona donde el monstruo de ácido le había cogido. Phoebe ya había cogido un par de cosas suyas y las llevaba en una pequeña mochila a la espalda. Estaba sonriente esperando en la puerta a que Harry comenzara a andar con confianza.

- Es que se hace raro.- se excusó Harry mientras comenzaba a andar con normalidad.

- No hay prisa.

Por fin, el chico comenzó a coger más velocidad y fueron ya a paso normal hacia la salida. Harry se preguntó cómo volverían, mientras que notaba que había decenas de miradas sobre él. La mayoría de los que estaban en la sala de espera de la planta se le quedaron mirando y Harry rogó porque la profesora Halliwell se diera prisa.

- Bien, iremos por la chimenea.- dijo por fin Phoebe.

- ¿Es eso seguro?

- Créeme, no creo que se atrevan a atacar.- contestó, con lo que un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en la cara de la Embrujada.- Vamos, aquí hay mucho COTILLA.

Harry decidió confiar en ella, pero le resultaba raro que una profesora de Adivinación se atreviera a correr tanto riesgo. Se acercaron a la chimenea, la profesora cogió los polvos flu con una sonrisa divertida en la cara (_"Estos magos...¡con lo cómodo que es orbitar!"_ pensaba) y ambos se metieron en la chimenea.

- ¿Preparado?- preguntó Phoebe, Harry asintió.- Bien... ¡Enfermería de Hogwarts!

Las llamas verdes les rodearon y rápidamente comenzó el mareante paseo por entre las chimeneas de todo Londres y sabe Dios cuántos sitios más. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar a su destino, en el que Harry casi se cae al suelo de la enfermería de no ser porque la profesora le estaba agarrando fuerte de los hombros.

- Es un medio de transporte muy brusco.- se quejó Phoebe, luego se miró la capa negra e hizo un mohín de asco.- Y muy sucio...

- ¡Oh!¡Señorita Halliwell!¡Señor Potter!

Pomfrey se acercó a ellos a paso rápido, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a Harry cómo estaba y éste aprovechó para darle los pergaminos del médico.

- Me alegro de que se haya recuperado. El señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger, junto con las Señoritas Fawn, Weasley y Ark no han parado de venir a preguntar por usted.

- Bien, esto...¿puedo irme?

Pomfrey alzó una ceja con escepticismo y miró las piernas vendadas de Harry, levantó de nuevo la vista y le dijo:

- Venga aquí mañana a primera hora de la mañana, ¿entendido? Mandaré a un elfo doméstico a que esté atento por si necesita algo durante la noche.

Harry iba a decirle que seleccionara a cualquiera menos a Dobby, eso de cuidarle no le había salido muy bien que digamos, aún se acordaba de los líos en los que se metió en segundo año por la involuntaria culpa del elfo doméstico.

- Vale, gracias.- contestó sin más.

- Puede irse.- dijo, Harry comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta.- Y usted también, señorita Halliwell, a menos que tenga alguna consulta.

- No.

- Bien, en ese caso, hasta pronto.

Notó que Phoebe le seguía y le alcanzaba en la puerta, le ayudó a abrirla y a salir. En ese momento Harry notó que le temblaban un poco las piernas cada vez que hacía fuerza con ellas, pero no quiso darse la vuelta para comentar nada con la enfermera o le tendría toda la semana encerrado y él tenía ganas de volver a su sala común y contarles lo sucedido a Ron y a Hermione.

Salieron de la enfermería, Phoebe le dio sus cosas antes de atravesar la puerta e iba a despedirse cuando una voz llamó a Harry.

- ¡Hey!¿Cómo estás? Precisamente íbamos a...- comenzó a decir Ron, que se quedó parado con los ojos como platos al ver salir detrás de él a Phoebe.-...verte.

- Bueno, creo que ya puedo dejarte aquí, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió.- Te veré el Lunes, entonces.

Phoebe se alejó despidiéndose de los tres con la mano, Ron también la había saludado mirándola embelesado...Hermione le dio una colleja.

- Qué cara de idiota.- dijo, luego se volvió hacia Harry.- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, no me ha dejado marca...sólo fueron un par de gotas de ácido.- dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

- Ah, qué poquito.- dijo Hermione sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos.- Harry, no debiste salir solo a por esos apuntes.

- Por suerte apareció Dumbledore para quitarme de encima a esas cosas...- dijo, pero Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando.- ¿Qué?

- Bueno...se rumorea que no fue precisamente él quien te trajo a la enfermería.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y quién fue?¿Piper Halliwell?

- No, todos los cuadros de las escaleras dicen haber visto a una figura alada y negra que fue por ti volando...- le dijo Hermione, a Harry se le quedó la cara a cuadros.- No comentes, te lo explicaremos mejor en la sala común.

- ¿Y qué hacía la profesora Halliwell en la enfermería?- preguntó Ron.

- Me va a dar clases de oclumencia.

- ¿¡¡QUE PHOEBE HALLIWELL QUÉ!!?- gritó el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos como platos.- Tío, eres el mago con más suerte de todo el planeta.

- Te la cambio, Ron.

- Vale, soportaría tu cicatriz si con eso tengo clase privada con ella.- dijo dándole la mano.

- Eres un baboso, Ron, estás insoportable.- dijo Hermione yéndose a paso rápido, seguramente hacia la torre.

- ¿Qué le pasa?¿Qué he dicho?

Harry no respondió, se limitó a sonreír y a tirar de su amigo también de vuelta hacia la torre, alcanzando de nuevo a Hermione que se limitó a lanzar una mirada molesta a Ron.

Por el camino se cruzaron con varios grupos de estudiantes que dejaban de hablar súbitamente cuando Harry pasaba y además se le quedaban mirando.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que me atacaran?- preguntó Harry mientras andaban.

- Como puedes comprobar, los cuadros no se quedaron callados, y el que menos el de Sir Cadogan. Contaron a todo aquel estudiante que quisiera escuchar todo lo que vieron.

- Así que ahora la gente piensa que van a por ti, que lo de aquel chaval de primer año sólo fue un ensayo o un error...- dijo Ron, luego bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué más?- preguntó Harry, por la expresión de sus caras podía adivinar que estaban ocultando algo. Aunque de repente sospechó lo que era, así que lo dijo.- ¿No pensarán cosas como que Dumbledore ya no controla la escuela y cosas así?

Los dos amigos se miraron, Harry se quedó mazo de indignado, eso iba a aprovecharlo el Ministro hasta no poder más. Seguro que El Profeta iba a dedicar una primera plana como muy tarde mañana a lo sucedido...

- Pienso hacer una huelga como a Fudge se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería.- dijo Harry muy decidido.- Me importa un pimiento que me expulsen, si le hace ilusión, que lo haga, pero yo no estoy donde él o cualquiera de los idiotas que le siguen hasta en la taza del váter esté.

Llegaron entre risas a la torre de Gryffindor, nada más entrar, los gemelos, Ginny y el resto de la gente de su casa que conocía se puso como loco de verlo sano y salvo y corrieron a saludarle.

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien!- exclamó Ginny dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Les diste una paliza, Harry?- comentó Fred.

- Sí, ¡un caramelo de canario!¡O una super-bomba fétida que compitiera con su ácido!¿A que sí, Harry?- le apoyó George.

Todos los demás le saludaron, Muriel también se alegró de que estuviera entero, aunque a Harry le extrañó la expresión de la rubia... no parecía tan en tensión como lo habían estado los Weasley o Hermione, sino que parecía que ya sabía que se pondría bien.

Rápidamente le exigieron que contara la historia y el resto de la casa, que estaban prácticamente todos, se pusieron a su alrededor. Harry les hizo prometer que no fueran difundiéndolo por ahí y trató de defender un poco a Dumbledore, se veía que muchos de los de su casa pensaban que la escuela no era segura y no iba a permitir que la cerraran por nada del mundo.

Cuando acabó, todos se quedaron flipando y algunos le animaron diciendo que había sido muy valiente de tratar de quitárselos de encima y pelear contra esas cosas. Luego les llegó el turno a los demás contarle a él los rumores y lo que habían dicho los cuadros. Nada nuevo le contaron que no le hubiera dicho ya Dumbledore, lo que le dejaba con una sensación si estuviera más tranquilo. Por una vez, parecía, iba a poder enterarse de todo por el director de Hogwarts y no por que se lo dijeran terceras personas...salvo por aquel detalle del bicho volador. Aunque ahora sabía que se lo ocultaba por ciertas razones, decidió hacer sus propias averiguaciones...para no variar.

Al rato se despejó la sala, Harry hubiera apostado su saeta de fuego a que iban a contárselo a compañeros del resto de las casas, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

- Has llegado a tiempo, justo dentro de media hora es nuestra primera clase de Duelo con Mattews.- le dijo Ginny.- No nos dejan entrar en el comedor desde que acabamos el desayuno, así que supongo que lo estarán preparando todo.

- Será interesante.- dijo Muriel.- Nunca he visto ningún duelo con varitas.

- ¿Eso quieres decir que has visto ya algún tipo de duelo?- le preguntó Harry inquisitoriamente.

- Pues sí, de espadas.

Todo el grupo paró de hablar y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a Muriel, que ni siquiera les miraba a pesar de que sabía el efecto que había causado.

- No sé qué os resulta tan extraño.- siguió diciendo mientras levantaba la vista hacia ellos.- ¿Es que los magos no conocen el esgrima?

- ¡Ah!- dijo Hermione.- Pero eso no es un duelo de espadas.

- Ahora no, pero hace un par de siglos...

- Ahí sí, pero no pudiste verlos, aún no habías nacido.- dijo Lorraine, Muriel sonrió.

- Aún hay gente a la que les gusta recrear los duelos de la antigüedad y...unos amigos de mis padres son de esa gente.- mintió.

Medio aclarada la cosa, Lorraine, Ron y Ginny le preguntaron cosas sobre aquellos duelos mientras el resto escuchaba atento. Aún casi veinte minutos después, cuando ya salieron de la sala común en dirección al Gran Comedor, la rubia seguía hablando de ello dando muchos detalles de cómo manejaban el arma y qué clases de la misma había.

Llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, allí estaban esperando prácticamente todo el colegio para entrar. Cómo no, también estaba Malfoy, sólo que esta vez no montó ningún numerito, sólo murmuraba cosas con Crabbe y Goyle y se reían por lo bajo, irritando a Harry.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada, porque las puertas se abrieron al momento y todos comenzaron a entrar. El comedor estaba desierto salvo por el altillo donde normalmente estaría la mesa alta, donde ahora se situaban dos personas: una era Paige Mattews y el otro...

- ¿¡Habéis visto a ese pedazo de tío!?- exclamaron Ginny y una compañera suya a la vez.

- ¡No me digas que va a darnos clases también!- dijo Lavender, que venía tras ellos.

Muriel se mantenía al margen, por supuesto, partiéndose de risa. Chris y Paige estaban delante de todos y se quedaron un poco abrumados a ver a semejante multitud. Hermione disimulaba mirando a todas partes, pero se notaba a leguas que se había quedado como Ginny al ver al nuevo.

- Y luego me dices a mí...- se quejó Ron.

- ¿A ti de qué? No sé de qué hablas, Ron, déjame en paz.

El pelirrojo se empezó a partir de risa mientras Hermione se ponía roja y alzaba la cabeza de manera arrogante ignorando a Ron. Harry prefirió no opinar sobre el asunto y se cruzó de brazos a esperar que los profesores comenzaran a hablar.

- Tiene un aire a ti el nuevo...¿no crees, Harry?- le dijo Lorraine, mirando a Chris.

- ¿Qué?- rió.- ¡Anda ya!

- Que sí, que sí...sobretodo en los ojos, se parecen un montón. ¡Y fíjate en los pelos que lleva! Igual que...

Se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamar "malos-pelos" a Harry, así que se puso roja y se alejó de él poniéndose al lado de Muriel y Ginny. Ahora eran sus dos amigos quienes se reían por lo bajo de él, Hermione aguantaba poniendo una extraña expresión seria en la cara y Ron pasaba de disimular.

- ¿Qué?- les dijo.

- Nada, nada...- respondió Hermione.- Maese "Malos-pelos".- estallaron de nuevo en risitas.

- No me hagáis poneros motes a vosotros dos.

Volvió la vista a los profesores, que seguían mirando que todos estuvieran ya dentro del comedor. En un gesto lo más sutil posible, Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando aplastarlo un poco. Mientras, el comedor fue quedando en silencio, dejando hablar a Paige:

- Bienvenidos a la clase de Duelo, yo soy Paige Mattews y éste será mi ayudante, el profesor Chris Perry.

La reacción fue más similar a la de Phoebe que cualquier otra cosa, solo que esta vez eran las chicas las que más aplaudían. Chris se inclinó un poco hacia Paige y le dijo en voz baja.

- Voy a mataros a las tres por proponerme para semejante suicidio.

- Sonríe, Chris, seguro que lo haces muy bien.- le dijo Paige también en voz baja y entre dientes.

- Soy demasiado joven para morir, y encima, siendo profesor....

Pero Paige no le hizo caso, ya era tarde para que Chris se echara atrás, aunque bien era cierto que no le habían dejado opción a decir que no...

- ¡Bien! Ahora vamos a comunicaros los horarios. Vamos a dividirnos por cursos y cada uno vendrá a una hora...veamos.- Paige cogió el papel y comenzó a decir las horas.- Los de séptimo y sexto vendrán de diez a una. Los de quinto y cuarto de dos y media a cinco y media, los de tercero, segundo y primero de cinco y media a ocho y media.- dobló el papel, se lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica y continuó.- Hoy, como es más tarde, lo dividiremos entre hoy y mañana. Ahora pido que se queden los de Séptimo y Sexto, después de comer será el turno de los de quinto y cuarto y los demás lo harán mañana a partir de las diez, ¿de acuerdo?- Hubo un asentimiento general.- Bien, los demás pueden irse.

Muriel y Ginny se despidieron de ellos y se fueron junto con Luna seguramente a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue vaciando de gente hablando casi todos de lo mismo: o el profesor o las ganas que tenían de dar Duelo.

Harry volvió la vista a los profesores, que esperaron un poco más hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Vale, ahora poneros a ambos lados de la mesa, nosotros nombraremos a una persona de cada casa para que haga duelos con los demás y ver un poco cómo andáis de nivel en hechizos y demás.- siguió diciendo Paige.- Y si nos da tiempo aprenderemos algunas técnicas básicas. Pero primero quiero haceros una demostración.

Llamó a Chris a que subiera a la mesa, luego Paige se dirigió al otro extramo y ambos sacaron las varitas. Apenas nadie lo apreció, pero Hermione pudo ver claramente cómo Chris ponía la varita en la posición correcta, dado que la tenía al revés. No le dio importancia, salvo porque muy pocos magos, por torpes que sean, sacaban su varita del revés. Era como una especie de costumbre... ni siquiera tenía constancia de que Neville lo hiciera. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el duelo entre los profesores.

- Bien.- dijo Paige.- Uno...

- Dos...- contestó Chris.

- ¡Tres!

Ambos pronunciaron un par de hechizos a la vez, de la varita de Paige salió un rayo naranja y de la de Chris uno dorado muy luminoso que se cruzaron, se quedaron haciendo una especie de bola de energía en el centro y luego continuó hacia sus respectivas víctimas, que salieron disparadas un par de metros hacia atrás, mientras que algo así como una onda expansiva echaba también hacia atrás a los alumnos, pero con mucha menos intensidad.

Los dos cursos, las cuatro casas, todos con la boca abierta ante aquel repentino despliegue de fuerza mágica. Paige se levantó rápidamente al igual que Chris, y con una sonrisa nerviosa continuó.

- Bueno...creo que habéis captado la idea, ¿verdad?- hubo asentimiento general.- Estupendo.

Paige cogió el pegamino-lista del suelo, miró la lista de nombres, cerró los ojos y dejó caer el dedo sobre el pergamino dos veces, obteniendo los nombres.

- Bien, comenzarán la práctica....Lavender Brown y... Millicent Bulstrode.

Las aludidas subieron a la mesa con cara de muy pocos amigos, sacaron las varitas antes de que nadie se lo dijera y ya estaban en posición de atacarse. Paige vio que ya habían tenido algunas clases antes, se lo apuntó y ya iba a decir algo cuando Chris saltó:

- Bien, ya que sabéis colocaros en posición, hagamos esto más interesante...- Paige le miró con una mezcla de susto y cabreo, sabía que iba a hacer una de las suyas.- ¿Qué tal convertirlo en un torneo de supervivencia? El que más dure sin ser derrotado gana.

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento y emoción y muchos dijeron que sí en voz alta, Paige se quedó muy seria mirando a Chris, no era precisamente la manera más adecuada de enseñarles duelo, sino más bien la mejor para potenciar rivalidades.

- Está bien.- dijo sin perder seriedad.- ¿Qué os parece?

Todos dijeron que sí al unísono, Harry miraba perplejo a los dos profesores, al igual que estaba haciendo Hermione mientras que Ron y el resto de los Gryffindor estaban bastante emocionados con la idea y silbaban y animaban a Lavender.

- Es un suicidio, aquí más de uno va a la enfermería de cabeza.- murmuró Hermione.

- Sí, entre ellos Malfoy.- dijo Ron, que ya miraba amenazante al rubio.- Ojalá me toque contra él.

Mientras las dos chicas en duelo se preparaban para la señal, Paige se acercó con disimulo a Chris y le dijo:

- Contigo ya hablaré luego.

- Algún día me agradecerás esto.- dijo misterioso, Paige dio un suspiro de exasperación.

- Tú y tus secretitos del futuro harán que me canse de ti y te convierta en rana como hizo Piper.- se dio la vuelta para ponerse de cara a los estudiantes y dijo.- Preparadas, listas....¡YA!

Las dos lanzaron hechizos parecidos a la vez, intentando esquivarlos mediante contra-hechizos o echándose a un lado. No tardó en caer Millicent, para dar paso a una chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo que se enfrentó a Lavender con gran determinación, ganando el duelo. Después la de Ravenclaw se enfrentó con otra Slytherin de séptimo, ganó la Slytherin durante un par de asaltos más hasta que llegó un Hufflepuff de último año...

Así se fueron turnando las cuatro casas, la emoción y también la tensión entre todos crecía a medida que pasaban los asaltos. Una hora después, Ron subía para enfrentarse a un chaval de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso. Los Gryffindor animaron al pelirrojo, que salió victorioso del duelo y le tocó con quien más le apetecía en aquel momento...Malfoy.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja con malicia mirando al rubio, esa era su oportunidad de demostrarle que le podía plantar cara, y muy bien.

- ¡Vamos Ron!¡A la yugular!- le gritó Dean.

Cada uno parecía estar asesinando al otro con la mirada, ambos permanecieron con la varita y en posición esperando la señal de los profesores. Cuando Chris dijo "¡ya!", Ron fue el primero en atacar, haciendo que Malfoy quedara atado de pies y manos y cayera al suelo, causando la risa de buena parte del comedor.

Paige liberó a Malfoy, que se levantó y se dispuso para un nuevo asalto. Ron seguía riéndose en su cara para fastidiarle, mientras también se preparaba.

El rubio se quedó un segundo mirando con toda la ira del mundo a Ron, Harry se preocupó por la expresión en que se tornó su cara al segundo siguiente, una sonrisa macabra apareció... se descruzó de brazos y se acercó a la mesa a paso ligero cuando Malfoy lanzó su último hechizo.

- ¡Ergante!

Una enorme onda de color púrpura salió de su varita, empujando a Ron de forma violenta fuera de la mesa y cayendo de mala manera al suelo. Harry se subió a la mesa y corrió hacia Ron, evitando así a la multitud que había alrededor de ella.

- ¡Ron!¿Estás bien?

- Mamá, la cacerola me vende caramelos, ¿quieres?

- Menudo leñazo...

Se escucharon las risas de los Slytherin y más de parte de Malfoy. Chris se subió a la mesa y se acercó al rubio con expresión enfurecida.

- ¡Eh!¿Qué se supone que haces? No está permitido ese tipo de hechizos tan fuertes.

- Oh, disculpe profesor Perry.- dijo, arrastrando como siempre las palabras.- Pero si no recuerdo mal fue usted el que dijo que esto era un duelo de supervivencia, pues bien, he sobrevivido y he ganado.

- Eres un tramposo, voy a quitarte puntos por esto.

- ¿Tramposo?¿Cómo se atreve?- miró a los de su casa.- Y encima me quiere quitar puntos...uuuuh...- dijo burlándose de Chris.

El aludido alzó una ceja y se quedó de brazos cruzados y con una gran cara de indignación.

- Pues si eres tan hábil y valiente, ¿por qué no duelas conmigo?

- ¿Qué?¿Contra ti?

- Usted para ti, chaval.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de burla, mientras que Harry se había dado la vuelta y miraba con sumo cabreo al rubio. Entrecerró los ojos, de repente toda su atención estaba desviada a él... cómo le gustaría que explotara.

_"Ojalá explotes, maldito, explota... "_

Draco ya había hecho un rápido movimiento y había apuntado a Chris para lanzarle otro hechizo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cuando un sonoro **BOOM** inundó el comedor mientras que al segundo siguiente Malfoy estaba arrodillado en la mesa apretándose el brazo en medio de quejidos y muecas de dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Paige subiendo a la mesa, Chris se encogió de hombros.

- Algo explotó.- contestó él.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y volvió su atención a Ron, que ahora se le veía algo mareado. Le ayudó a sentarse y se quedó a su lado sosteniéndole, mientras que miraba de vez en cuando de reojo hacia la mesa donde Malfoy aún se agarraba el brazo dolorido.

"_Otra vez se me descontroló la magia..."_ pensó Harry.

Mientras Paige ayudaba a Malfoy a salir del Gran Comedor, Chris se dirigió hacia Ron y hacia Harry.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó a Harry refiriéndose a Ron.

- Se ha dado un buen golpe.

Chris asintió y levantó a Ron pasando un brazo del chico por encima de su hombro, Harry hizo lo mismo por el otro lado y los tres se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos por murmullos y por la mirada de una Hermione que flipaba en colores.

- ¡Quedaos aquí!¡Volveremos enseguida!- dijo Paige antes de desaparecer por la puerta.- ¡Que nadie intente nada o yo misma le echaré de la escuela a patadas!

Salieron del Gran Comedor, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Paige se había adelantado bastante e iba a paso rápido, mientras que Chris, Harry y Ron se quedaron un poco atrás. El pelirrojo iba balbuceando cosas y echando la cabeza para los lados, pareciendo casi un borracho.

- Emm...¿qué ha pasado exactamente, profesor Perry?- preguntó Harry.

Chris se quedó mirándole unos instantes, Harry se sintió incómodo, le recordaba a las miradas inquisitorias de Snape, que intentaban entrar en sus pensamientos, así que retiró la vista y Chris pareció reaccionar.

- No lo sé exactamente, sólo que de repente me estaba apuntando y al segundo siguiente su varita era un amasijo de astillas.

- Am...- cogió aire.- ¿Explotó?

- Sí, eso es.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, a Harry le daba la sensación de que Chris sabía lo que había pasado a juzgar por las miradas fugaces que le dedicaba de vez en cuando. Pronto llegaron a la enfermería, donde Malfoy estaba haciéndose la víctima (para no variar) quejándose de lo que le dolía la mano... aunque esta vez, por el aspecto que tenía, Harry casi le cree... CASI.

- Tráiganlo aquí.- dijo la enfermera Pomfrey señalando una camilla, Chris y Harry tumbaron a Ron en ella.- Cuando no son bichos raros son los propios alumnos los que se matan entre ellos.- chasqueó la lengua y se fue airada.

- Genial.- dijo Paige, también se la veía un tanto irritada.- Chris, quédate con él. Tú.- señaló a Harry.- Nos vamos a clase.

Echó una mirada a Ron, mientras que Chris le indicaba que él se encargaría de que estuviese bien. Después, se fue siguiendo a Paige de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor.

La profesora no comentó nada, sólo murmuró cosas entre las que Harry sólo oyó algo de un libro, sombras y maleficio... entraron en el comedor e inmediatamente cada uno volvió a su puesto bajo atentas e interrogantes miradas de todos.

Harry se puso al lado de Hermione, que no tardó en empezar a hablar con él disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?¿Cómo está Ron?- le preguntó en voz baja.

- He vuelto a hacerlo...- susurró Harry

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó ella en voz baja.

- Yo he explotado la varita de Malfoy.- le contestó algo alarmado.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta intentando decir algo, pero simplemente volvió al vista hacia Paige, que ya estaba dando nuevas instrucciones sobre los duelos.

- Ya hablaremos luego.- le dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió, estaba mirando a Paige fingiendo atender lo que decía, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No es que fuera extraño eso de que se le fuera la magia de las manos, es que había pasado de hacer desaparecer cristales a explotar cosas... y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no es que fuera muy raro que perdiera los nervios. Le daba miedo que la próxima vez no fuera precisamente la varita de Malfoy lo que hiciera estallar en pedazos, sino la cabeza de alguien...(aunque bien pensado, si fuera la de Bellatrix o la de Voldemort, no le importaría perder los nervios).

La clase cambió completamente de ritmo, se dedicaron con un par de personas de ejemplo a practicar movimientos, lo que aburrió a muchos que se habían emocionado con los duelos aunque Paige se esforzó para que por lo menos resultara una clase útil.

Al salir, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a la enfermería hablando en bajo de lo sucedido, dado que justo detrás de ellos venía Paige, que iba a hablar con Chris. Entraron juntos a la enfermería y ella le indicó al joven "profesor" que saliera un momento, cerrando posteriormente de un portazo.

- Menuda cara tenía Mattews.- comentó Harry mientras se acercaban a la cama de Ron.

- Sí, porque no es normal que en nuestra primera clase se ponga a enfrentarnos, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué insinúas?- le preguntó casi en un susurro.

Hermione no respondió, pero le dedicó a Harry una mirada significativa. _"Es un sospechoso"_, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, si lo era Chris, lo eran las demás profesoras nuevas, lo que provocaba una situación comprometida... ¿qué pasaba si había cuatro infiltrados de Voldemort entre los profesores? Si uno ya causó estragos... Harry sacudió la cabeza, no debía bajar la guardia pero tampoco dejarse llevar por sus miedos.

**xxxxx**

Mientras, Paige y Chris se habían reunido con Piper y Phoebe en la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Paige quería dejar muy claros con él los puntos que debían dar en las clases y cómo, y para eso quería contar también con el apoyo del director.

- Esto es una payasada, Paige, no me he pasado tanto.- se quejaba Chris.- El que se ha pasado es el rubito. Además, yo no he explotado la varita.

- Ya, ¿y quién ha sido entonces?- preguntó, dado que no estaba muy seguro, Chris prefirió encogerse de hombros.

- Chris, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo que los chicos se peleen en duelos de varitas de los que pueden salir mal.- intervino Piper.- Esta vez sólo le ha dejado alelado al pobre chico, ¿qué pasa si la próxima va más allá?

En ese momento la escalera se abrió y los cuatro comenzaron a subir. Chris iba delante seguido y vigilado de cerca por Paige, mientras que Phoebe comentaba con Piper las novedades del exterior que había traído Leo.

- De momento parece que se concentran en otras partes del mundo, dado que ahora pueden utilizar el Inframundo y fluctuar...- decía Piper.

- Eso no es demasiado preocupante para nosotras, pero imagínate para los magos.

- Lo que a Leo le preocupa es que se sabe de Barbas peor no se sabe nada del tal Voldemort.

- Adivina lo que estarán haciendo.- dijo Chris, sarcástico.

- ¿No pensarás que le van a dar poderes demoníacos, verdad?- le preguntó Paige.

Chris se dio la vuelta y les indicó con un gesto que se callaran, no hizo falta que respondiera, de todos modos, pues su mirada ya lo decía todo. Comenzaron a comentar la discusión que tenían entre manos y así llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, como siempre, repasando pergaminos que ocultó disimuladamente.

- Vaya, ¿cómo es que vienen todos?- preguntó el director.

- Yo tengo un problema con Chris, profesor.- dijo Paige, enfadada.- Y quiero que amablemente le aclare qué se enseña en las clases de duelo.

Dumbledore les miró interrogante, con lo que Paige pasó a relatarle lo sucedido en la clase. Al acabar, el director tenía la boca torcida en gesto pensativo, según Phoebe, más bien inquisitivo.

- Veamos, Chris.- comenzó a decir Dumbledore.- Me alegra que esté entusiasmado en enseñar sobre campo a los alumnos pero...primero deben saber ciertas cosas.

- Pues algunos ni las necesitaban.- contestó él aludiendo a Draco.

- Eso es caso a parte, pero le ruego que si quiere hacer más clases prácticas no mezcle al señor Malfoy ni con Hermione Granger, Harry Potter o Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Me parece que la palabra odio o desprecio se quedarían cortas para describir lo que le digo.

Chris pareció comprender, así que asintió.

- ¿Se ha enterado Severus de eso?

- Pues...- comenzó Paige.

Un segundo después, se oyeron pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras y al poco Snape empujó la puerta con fuerza y entró como un vendaval en el despacho.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretende?- preguntó Snape nada más entrar.

- El que faltaba.- murmuró Chris.

- No tiene permiso para ir tratando así a sus alumnos.

Chris echó una mirada a Piper y a Paige, casi como pidiéndolas permiso para liarle una buena a Snape. Las dos se quedaron mirando a otra parte y Paige hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que adelante. Chris entonces se levantó de la silla y le plantó cara al profesor de pociones.

- ¿Y por qué no nos habla usted de cómo los trata en su clase?¿Le suena un tal Neville Longbottom?- dijo, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Snape.

- No hemos venido a hablar de mi, cómo de mis clases a usted no le importa.

- Ni a usted cómo las de yo. Un alumno de su casa hizo trampas, y no sé en su clase, pero en la mía no las aguanto. Ni trampas...ni ENCHUFES.

- ¿Qué insinúa?

- Muy bien, ya basta señores.- interrumpió Dumbledore.- El señor Perry sólo hizo lo que creyó conveniente, Severus, y ya he hablado con él sobre el asunto. Así que creo que no hay nada más que decir, pueden marcharse.

Chris hizo un gesto burlón al profesor y se largó del despacho seguido de Piper y Paige, Snape se quedó aguantando la rabia de pie frente al director mientras oía cómo se cerraba la puerta tras él.

- ¡Es detestable!- exclamó Snape una vez se fueron.

- Es cierto que tiene fuerte carácter...

- Me recuerda a Potter.

- ¿A cuál?

- ¡A los dos!

Dumbledore, medio riéndose, vio cómo Snape se largaba también del despacho y cerraba la puerta.

**xxxxx**

Mientras, Ron estaba en la enfermería diciendo incoherencias sin parar. Harry suspiraba indignado mientras Hermione estaba seria, sentada al lado de Lorraine. Muriel por el contrario se partía de risa, al igual que los gemelos y Ginny.

- ¡Otra, Ron!¡Cuenta otra!

- La silla dice que no le gusta tu culo, George.- los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.- Es extraño, ¿por qué una silla iba a fijarse en tu culo?

- Sí, muy raro...- dijo Fred, llorando de risa.

En ese momento, Pomfrey entró en la enfermería con una poción negra en las manos, que estaban protegidas con guantes ya que la poción estaba bastante caliente.

- ¿Se curará pronto?- dijo Hermione mientras oían a los otros reírse cuando Ron dijo otra parida.

- Con esto, para esta noche estará curado.

- ¿Qué se supone que le ha hecho?- preguntó Harry.

- Es una especie de bloqueo mental, todo se lía en su cabeza y es incapaz de pensar normalmente...

- Eso último lo habíamos notado.- dijo Lorraine.

- ¿Es un hechizo ilegal o algo así?

- La verdad es que espero que el director tenga unas palabras con el señor Malfoy, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Y ahora si me disculpan...

Siguió adelante llegándose hasta la cama de Ron, echó a los cuatro que apenas podían andar de lo que se habían reído y todo el grupo se largó de la enfermería. Hermione y Harry se ocuparon de su amigo mientras los demás iban siguiéndoles repitiendo los chistes del pobre pelirrojo. Poco a poco el grupo se desgajó, pues Fred y George tiraron por su lado y Lorraine, Muriel y Ginny por otro, dejando a los tres amigos solos.

Sin embargo, Muriel se separó también de las otras dos alegando que iba un momento al baño, que se adelantaran... pero en realidad iba a ver a Myrtle, a por noticias o cualquier novedad.

- ¡Hola Myrtle!- la llamó, ésta se dio la vuelta.

- Hola.- sonrió.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Nada nuevo.- hizo un puchero, luego volvió a sonreír y puso voz melosa.- ¿Cómo está Harry?

- Perfectamente.

- Recuérdame darle gracias a Leo personalmente por el favor.

- Quien debería dar gracias es Harry, pero se lo diré.

Oyeron a alguien venir corriendo por el pasillo, se quedaron un segundo paralizadas, pero se relajaron al ver la figura de Chris acercándose a ellas así que respiraron aliviadas.

- ¡Muriel!- la llamó él, venía casi corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Hola!¿Alguna novedad?

- Sí, tenemos que hablar.

Se quedó mirando a Myrtle, con la clara intención de que pillara la indirecta de que sobraba. No tardó mucho tiempo en irse ofendida por excluirla y se fue con la cabeza alta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Potter.- Muriel asintió y le instó a continuar.- ¿Recuerdas el incidente de la varita de Malfoy?- la rubia asintió.- Pues bien, fue él quien lo provocó.

- Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?¿Qué Harry hizo explotar esa varita?

- Sí.

- Eso es una tontería, los magos no tienen tantos poderes...

- Pues yo sé lo que vi, además, parece ser que no es la primera vez.

- ¿Es que va de explota-varitas por el mundo y yo no me he enterado?

- No, escucha.- se acercó más a ella y le habló en un tono más bajo.- Hace tres años infló a su tía.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Chris le hizo un gesto brusco para que bajara la voz.- ¿Cómo hizo eso?

- Se le descontroló la magia, al parecer. Y eso no es lo único, hace seis años hizo desaparecer la vitrina de un zoológico donde al otro lado había una serpiente, dejándola libre.

- ¿Los magos pueden hacer esas cosas?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber yo.

Muriel frunció los labios, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y era que el propio Harry sacara el tema cuando estuvieran todos en grupo. Entonces, le preguntaría si eso era normal.

- Quizá sí puedan.- dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- O quizá aquel luz negra no le atacó sólo porque el tal Voldemort se lo ordenara...

Sin dar más explicaciones, Muriel se largó de nuevo en dirección a la sala común, pero antes de doblar la esquina, se paró y miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, luego le dijo a Chris en voz medianamente baja:

- Estate atento...- volvió la vista y le miró a los ojos.- Nos están observando.

De nuevo mirando al techo, se marchó. Chris se quedó, algo alarmado, mirando a todas partes, siendo su reacción inmediata el ir al despacho de Piper a ver cómo estaba Wyatt y avisarla de lo que le había dicho la rubia.

**0000000000**

Muajajajajaja!!! bueno, la verdad es que este capítulo también lo he tenido que dividir en dos... y aún así creo que es bastante largo. No os quejaréis, eh?

**Próximamente...:**

**La primera clase de Occlumencia con Phoebe!**

**Un nuevo enemigo demoníaco se cuela en Hogwarts...**

**Namarië!**


	9. Oclumencia con Phoebe Halliwell

**Capítulo 8: Oclumencia con Phoebe Halliwell**

Muriel llegó a la sala común, donde todos hablaban de lo sucedido en la clase de duelo. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione y a Harry, pero no los encontró por ninguna parte. Se acercó a Lorraine y a Ginny y les preguntó por ellos.

- Ni idea, habrán ido a la biblioteca o a cualquier otra parte del castillo para hablar.- contestó Ginny.- No es justo, yo también quiero enterarme.

- Quédate con nosotras un rato, ya vendrán.- dijo Lorraine.

Muriel se encogió de hombros y se sentó con ellas, no corría prisa. Pronto vinieron los compañeros de Ginny y se pusieron a hablar, mientras la rubia no quitaba ojo de encima a la entrada de la sala común.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, pero lo que hicieron fue irse directamente a sus habitaciones, diciendo que luego bajarían para ir a cenar. Muriel suspiró resignada, casi mejor era la hora de la cena para que comenzaran a soltar la lengua.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, Harry se quedó bastante callado. Durante un rato Muriel no le molestó, le dejó perdido en sus pensamientos, jugando con la comida sin ganas de llevársela a la boca, mientras ella hablaba animadamente con los gemelos, Ginny, Neville, Lorraine y Hermione. Cuando pasó más o menos un cuarto de hora, en el cual Harry seguía serio, ella le preguntó para sacar el tema de lo de la varita de Malfoy:

- ¿Estás bien?

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba quieto y mirándole con aire incrédulo.

- ¿Qué os pasa? Estoy bien.

De nuevo silencio y caras incrédulas.

- Venga, suéltalo.- le dijo Neville.

Harry dio un suspiro y dejó el tenedor en el plato, miró a todos y después se inclinó hacia delante.

- Es que...- miró a todos lados por si alguien escuchaba.- No se lo digáis a nadie, pero fui yo el que explotó la varita de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Lorraine en bajo, las caras de los demás, salvo de Ginny y Hermione, eran de asombro.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, exactamente?- preguntó Muriel con tono inocente.- ¿Podemos hacer eso los magos?

- Bueno...- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Imagino que sí, pero...es que no es la primera vez que me pasa.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, ya me pasé una vez.

- ¿Y cómo sucede?

- Me enfado...suele ser porque una persona me ha provocado, como Malfoy... en su caso, no paré de pensar con ahínco durante unos segundos lo mucho que me gustaría que explotara.

Cuando dijo eso, Ginny y los gemelos rieron por lo bajo mientras que Neville ponía una sonrisa maliciosa, Hermione les miraba con desaprobación y Muriel y Lorraine le miraban con curiosidad.

- Osea, que si yo ahora me concentro en que quiero explotar la taza de por ejemplo...la tal Millicent Bulstrode.- dijo Muriel señalándola con la cabeza.- ¿lo podría conseguir?

- Inténtalo.- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por dentro ardía en deseos de ver si podía hacerlo...entonces sabría que no estaba delante de una bruja normal.

Muriel, que tenía tanta experiencia con los gestos de la gente que casi podía igualarse a Phoebe con su poder de empatía, sospechó de las segundas intenciones de Harry, así que lanzó de nuevo una mirada a Millicent y luego dijo:

- Nah, no creo que pueda... sólo estoy en primer año...de todas formas, ¿lo hacen muchos magos?

- No, la verdad es que no tengo noticia de muchos a los que les pase.- saltó Hermione.- Pero creo que todos podemos si nos enfadan.

Respondida más o menos su duda, volvió a su cena, al igual que el resto, mientras que ella pensaba en lo interesante de aquello que los magos pudieran explotar cosas sólo con concentrarse en si Piper canalizara su poder a través de los ojos en vez de las manos. _"Menudo peligro, espero que el tal Voldemort no sepa controlarlo bien, si es que lo tiene..."_, pensó Muriel.

Una vez acabada la cena, estuvieron un rato más en la sala común antes de irse a dormir. Cuando todo se hubo calmado y Muriel notó que todo el mundo se había dormido, se levantó con un silencio total y caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió con sumo cuidado y se convirtió en una lechuza, emprendiendo el vuelo hasta el despacho de Phoebe, donde aquella noche se habían reunido todos.

Una vez allí, se encontró con Leo, al que dio las gracias por curar a Harry una vez más. Luego ella se puso a contarles aquel asunto de la varita y lo que había averiguado.

- No me han contado mucho más.- dijo.

- Pues ya lo averiguaremos nosotros, no te preocupes.- le dijo Phoebe.- ¿Y qué es eso de que nos están observando? Chris me lo comentó.

- Sé que hay alguien por ahí... pero no sé quién, ni tampoco por qué las piedras no dicen nada.

- ¿Has comprobado que estén bien colocadas?- preguntó Piper, Muriel negó con la cabeza. Luego la embrujada desvió la mirada hacia Leo.- ¿No decías antes de que llegara Muriel que te gustaría hacer algo más para ayudar?

Leo puso los ojos un blanco pero no protestó, simplemente se fue orbitando para comprobar el estado de las piedras.

- Pero no pueden ser movidas, Myrtle las puso en sitios muy poco accesibles para el resto de la escuela.

- Tú lo has dicho, Muriel, muy poco accesibles... pero ALGO accesibles.- dijo Paige.- Si alguien que esté de espía para Barbas y Voldemort vio a tu fantasma dónde las colocaba, puede que las haya movido y haya dejado entrar a un demonio sin que lo hayas notado. Basta con que no se acerque al límite de las piedras ni a ellas mismas.

- ¿Y quién haría eso?

_ººººººº_

En la sala común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama, con el dosel echado, mientras observaba una de las piedras que le habían mandado robar de su lugar, cosa que no había sido del todo difícil, pero tampoco tarea sencilla.

Hacía poco que había salido de la enfermería, prometiendo dar una queja contra Chris, y se había dirigido derechito a su sala común para vigilar que nadie hubiera tocado la bolsa de terciopelo negro donde las tenía guardadas. Eran muy extrañas, blancas y que irradiaban magia, pero no tenía ni idea de para qué servían.

Recordaba las órdenes que le habían dado, venían del mismísimo Lord Voldemort y se quedó blanco al ver la carta. La trajo una lechuza parda, normal como cualquier otra, que le estaba esperando en la lechucería con un mensaje oculto debajo del ala.

_Vigila a Myrtle la Llorona, síguela y quita unas pocas piedras de las que ponga por el colegio y ocúltalas en otra parte. Dime dónde están el resto. Escribe la respuesta tras este mismo pergamino. No falles o te arrepentirás._

Como firma, una reluciente marca tenebrosa de color verde oscuro. No necesitaba más presentaciones ni explicaciones, siguió a Myrtle como le ordenaron y se encontró con que estaba colocando piedras blancas parecidas a cuarzos mal cortados. Se extrañó mucho de que estuviera haciendo eso, y sobretodo, se preguntaba el motivo. ¿Y por qué el Señor Tenebroso iba a estar interesado en lo que hiciera una estúpida fantasma?

Vigilándola un poco más, había descubierto que de vez en cuando hablaba con aquella chica rubia de Gryffindor, y aunque no llegaba a saber qué era lo que se decían, le pareció que una de las veces la chica preguntaba a la fantasma por las piedras.

No tenía sentido, sabía que estaba pasando algo extraño y muy serio en la escuela. Él sabía que había sido el Mago tenebroso el que había mandado a aquellos monstruos de ácido, pero él jamás había oído hablar de ellos. Cuando atacaron a Potter supo que iban a por él, pero según su padre, Voldemort era demasiado cauteloso como para meterse a saco en Hogwarts...y más delante de las narices de Dumbledore para atacar a Potter.

Él se limitó a contestar al pergamino, se preocupó porque no había vuelto a ver a la lechuza que le trajo la carta, pero ésta apareció en la lechucería de nuevo como si hubiera escuchado la llamada de Draco. Sin más, ató la respuesta a la parte interna de su ala y ésta salió volando rápidamente.

- Demasiado silencio...- murmuró.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, no podía negarlo, sentía un miedo creciendo en su interior. A pesar de ser fiel al mago oscuro, no podía dejar de estar asustado. Estaban demasiado en silencio, cierto que el golpe que dieron el año anterior encarcelando a su padre y a otros mortífagos fue grande... pero Voldemort contaba con muchos más aliados, ¿por qué no habían comenzado a atacar? Sencillamente...planeaban algo, y ese algo no era nada, pero que nada bueno.

Guardó de nuevo la bolsa de terciopelo negro debajo del colchón, que tenía hechizado para que nadie viese qué había debajo. Aunque aún era algo temprano, decidió acostarse. Cerró los ojos intentando alejar de su mente cualquier cosa relacionada con las misteriosas invasiones de monstruos, sin saber que sólo acababan de comenzar.

Y, sobretodo, que la siguiente era inminente gracias a su actuación.

_ººººººº_

Cuando bajaron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, las lechuzas ya estaban entrando con el correo, Harry fue rápidamente a la mesa, donde Hermione acababa de recibir su ejemplar de El Profeta y Ron ya estaba desayunando con ella. Harry saludó a su amigo y éste le contó que esa misma mañana la enfermera le dio el alta y que ya estaba bien, aunque Ginny no pudo evitar hacer un chiste sobre ello que hizo reír a todos menos a Ron.

Sin embargo, las risas pararon cuando vieron la cara de Hermione al leer la portada, lo remiró un segundo y luego le dio la vuelta para que la vieran con gesto indignado.

**Hogwarts...¿lugar seguro o trampa mortal?**

_El pasado Viernes, dentro del mismo recinto escolar, volvía a producirse un ataque contra un alumno del colegio. Esta vez contra el propio Harry Potter, que tuvo que ser ingresado de urgencia en el hospital San Mungo por graves heridas en las extremidades e intoxicación por algún tipo de gas, según fuentes del propio centro hospitalario._

_Este no es el primer ataque que se produce, ya que apenas unos días antes, otro alumno de primer año fue atacado por la misma cosa también en los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando iba a la biblioteca. Y apenas un día después otra alumna era atacada en uno de los baños._

_El atacante en cuestión es descrito por los alumnos como un extraño ser de color verdoso que lanzaba bolas de ácido._

_Esto nos lleva a pensar si, a pesar de que el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, tuviera razón sobre la vuelta de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, realmente controla la situación y está protegiendo la escuela como es debido... o se ha convertido, como reseñamos en el título de este artículo, en una trampa mortal para nuestros hijos._

- Pues que los saquen, cuantos menos mejor, más personalizada es la clase.- respondió Harry en voz alta y con gesto airado, muchos del comedor se le quedaron mirando.

- ¡Harry!- le reprendió Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

- Esto es...- Ron dio un bufido.- No aprenden, después de quedar tan mal por lo de quien-tú-sabes, y todavía insisten en dejarnos por los suelos.

- Van camino de convertir esto en una guerra de todos contra todos... no me gusta nada.

Apenas un rato después, acabaron el desayuno y se fueron sin decir nada del Gran Comedor. Sus amigos se les quedaron mirando extrañados pero Lorrain y Muriel, al ver que Neville y los demás se encogían de hombros, tampoco le dieron importancia.

A los cinco minutos de que se hubieron marchado, Muriel notó algo en el bolsillo. Sacó su galeón falso y sonrió:

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Muriel en bajo al mirarlo.- Creí que este chico no iba a quedar para lo de la AD nunca.

- Esta tarde a las cuatro.- dijo Lorraine mirando el suyo.- Bien.

- ¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

Muriel se encogió de hombros, proponiendo después ir a explorar el castillo a ver si podían conocerlo mejor y así poder merodear por él sin tener que toparse con Filch. Y de paso, Muriel vigilaría el estado de las piedras. La noche anterior, Leo les había comunicado que faltaban muchas y que otras estaban movidas de sitio o rotas. Las chicas y ella con la ayuda de Myrtle consiguieron reponerlas, pero se quedaron muy intrigadas sobre quién podría estar haciendo eso desde dentro.

Las sospechas fueron a parar directamente sobre los Slytherin, especialmente sobre Draco, aunque ninguna de las Embrujadas descartaba que hubiera algún infiltrado entre los alumnos o que alguno de ellos estuviera sirviendo a Voldemort.

Cuando llegó la hora, se reunieron con Harry, Ron y los demás en la puerta de la sala común, desde donde se fueron hacia el lugar donde practicarían los hechizos de la AD, el mismo del año anterior. Por el camino se unían con mucho disimulo el resto de los miembros de la Armada mientras Harry iba mirando atentamente un pergamino que contenía un mapa. Muriel trató de ver qué le mostraba, peor no llegó a verlo demasiado bien. En cualquier caso, subieron de prisa escaleras y fueron por infinidad de pasillos hasta que llegaron frente al tapiz que escondía la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres (n/a: si cambio de nombre a la sala durante el fic, no os extrañéis).

Harry miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego comprobó el mapa del merodeador. Tras ver que no venía nadie, pasaron a la sala, que estaba igual que todos los años. Libros de Defensa en las estanterías, un lugar amplio donde practicar hechizos y cualquier otra cosa que necesitaran se materializó ante ellos.

- Así que es esto, ¿eh?- dijo Lorraine, satisfecha.- Guay.

- Bienvenidas.- les dijo Harry mientras el resto de la AD pasaba dentro.- Espero que no os importe pero...vamos a ir un poco rápido, necesitamos seguir con el nivel que teníamos antes.

- Claro, sin problemas.- dijo Muriel.

Mientras, Lorraine se había acercado a los libros y los miraba con asombro.

- Increíble, apuesto a que algunos no están ni en la sección prohibida.- comentó.

Tras ser presentadas a toda la Armada, comenzaron a dividirse por parejas. Ron, Hermione y Harry estarían de "profes" y éste último iba a encargarse de enseñar los hechizos más básicos a Muriel y Lorraine.

Comenzó por la última, mientras Muriel observaba todos sus movimientos y estaba atenta a la corrección de errores, preguntando de vez en cuando alguna duda. Los encantamientos fueron el Expelliarmus, el Lumos, Alohomora y unos pocos más.

Lorraine no lo hizo nada mal, pero le hacían falta un par de clases de práctica. Harry le felicitó y se fue a mirar al resto de las parejas algo colorada. Luego Muriel se acercó y se puso frente a Harry.

"_Es la hora de ver lo que vales...y ver cómo de curiosa es tu varita"_, pensó Harry.

"_Espero no pasarme usando esta cosa"_, pensó Muriel

- Venga Muriel, ya has visto cómo va el tema, ¿no?- preguntó, ella asintió.- Bien, ya sabes, ¡Expelliarmus!- hizo la floritura con la varita para que lo viera.

Ella apuntó a Harry, pero dado que no tenía mucha práctica controlando sus poderes a través de una varita, cuando hizo el encantamiento mandó a Harry con mucha fuerza hacia la otra punta de la sala mientras que Muriel se quedaba con su varita en la mano. Se oyeron unos quejidos desde el final de la sala mientras Harry se levantaba dolorido, toda la AD se la había quedado mirando.

- Bueno...- soltó una risa nerviosa.- parece que me he pasado un poco.- para aliviar la tensión hizo desviar la atención hacia Harry.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...ay...

- Prueba a hacer un Celisarmus.- dijo Hermione de repente, saliendo de su asombro.

Harry, al oír eso, se echó a un lado y se fue hasta donde estaban el resto de la Armada, refugiándose detrás de todo el grupo.

- ¿Un qué?

- Es igual que el Expelliarmus, sólo tienes que decir la otra palabra.

Hermione le explicó un poco cómo iba, Muriel captó la idea y apuntó al fondo de la sala, hizo el encantamiento y todos los muebles que había salieron disparados por todas partes.

De nuevo, caras de asombro...¿cómo una chica de primer año podía hacer un encantamiento que se enseñaba en sexto con tanta perfección?

- Vaya... muy bien...eeeh...- balbuceó Harry.

- Bueno, no es muy difícil.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué más?

Hermione ya estaba pensando en más retos para ella cuando Ron, casi respondiendo a la mirada de pánico de Harry, se interpuso entre medias de las dos y se llevó a parte a Muriel.

- Será mejor que nos quedemos en los encantamientos básicos, ¿eh? Tú ocúpate de los otros, Harry.

Éste asintió, se reunió con Hermione y ambos siguieron enseñando encantamientos nuevos al grupo, algunos de sexto año, pero que no tenían demasiada dificultad para los demás. Mientras, Harry miraba de reojo las prácticas de Ron y Muriel. El pelirrojo parecía asombrado de lo que estaba haciendo ella, mientras que él había cogido un libro y señalaba encantamientos al azar que hacían que de la varita de Muriel salieran todo tipo de luces e hicieran toda clase de efectos sobre las cosas.

Tan concentrado había estado en aquello, más enseñar a Ginny y a Luna ayudado un poco por Neville, que apenas miró siquiera a Cho Chang, que intentaba llamar su atención haciendo mal a propósito los hechizos para que viviera a corregirla con el único fin de hablar con él. Sin embargo, o se acercaba Hermione, o cuando se acercaba Harry la corregía e inmediatamente se iba con los demás.

Frustrada, decidió concentrarse en la clase y esperar hasta que ésta acabara. Cuando se acercaban las seis y media de la tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione la dieron por concluida y comenzaron a recoger mientras muchos se iban con cuidado de que Filch no estuviera por los alrededores.

Se acercó a Harry, que como la última vez que se quedó después de la clase, estaba recogiendo unos cojines y dejándolos en una esquina mientras Ron y Hermione dejaban los libros en su sitio y esperaban a Harry.

- Oye...me gustaría hablar contigo.- dijo tímidamente.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry, que les asintió y estos se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- Tú dirás.- contestó sin demasiado interés.

- Bueno, eeem... no quedamos muy bien el año pasado y... me gustaría saber si...

- ¿Aha?- terminó de recoger los cojines y comenzó a andar camino de la puerta, Cho comenzó a seguirle.

- Si te gustaría quedar un día... ya sabes...para hablar.

Harry se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta, miró que no hubiera nadie y Cho y él salieron. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Harry se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Lo siento, no hay nada de qué hablar.

Con esas, la dejó en el pasillo y se fue a paso rápido siguiendo el rumbo que habían tomado Ron y Hermione. No pensó más en aquella breve conversación, Cho ya era agua pasada y no iba a volver sobre sus pasos por nada del mundo. Así que, al volver una esquina, vio a sus dos amigos y apuró un poco más el paso.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó Harry, alcanzándoles.

- Ha sido increíble.- contestó Ron.- Cogí aquel libro con encantamientos de EXTASIS, ¡y los hizo! Incluso llegó a derretir una puerta...- dio un resoplido mientras los otros dos se quedaban mudos de la impresión.- Esa chica tiene más peligro que quien-tú-sabes.

- No puede ser.- dijo Hermione.- En fin... yo he practicado algunos hechizos de séptimo.- Ron y Harry no se sorprendieron.- Y...

- ¿No te salen? Eso sí que es insólito.- espetó Ron.

- No es que no me salgan, es que necesité mucha práctica y algunos apenas los domino.

- Bueno, por mi parte me parece genial, en cuanto Voldemort quiera atacarnos le echamos a Muriel al cuello para que le derrita y asunto solucionado.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

- Ella misma también estaba asombrada, y parecía también entusiasmada con esas capacidades.- dijo Ron, al que le dio un escalofrío.- No sé, da un poco de miedo, ¿no creéis?

- Qué va... es sólo que tiene talento, y hay que explotarlo.

- Una cosa es talento y otra...lo que sea que tiene.

- Estás enrevesando mucho las cosas, Mione.

- Te digo que no es normal.- insistió.- Que haga unos hechizos bien, vale. Pero Harry, los ha hecho TODOS mucho más que bien, los ha hecho GENIAL.

- ¿Y eso te parece mal?

- Sí y no...- los dos amigos se quedaron con la ceja alzada.- Bien porque nos puede servir para mucho y mal...¡¡porque no es normal, joer!!

- ¿No estarás celosa de Muriel?- le preguntó Ron, Hermione casi le mata con la mirada, con lo que él se dedicó a mirar a otra parte y silbar.

- No, no lo estoy.- contestó ella con hincapié en cada palabra.

- Ahora la paranoica eres tú.- le dijo Harry.- ¡Sólo tiene once años! Además, algo habría dicho el sombrero seleccionador si hubiese sido una mortífaga infiltrada o algo.

- ¿Y no recuerdas que se quedó inusualmente callado? Tú mismo nos lo comentaste el día del banquete de bienvenida, Harry.

- Y qué tendrá que ver.- dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Eres peor que una veleta, hoy desconfío pero mañana no me apetece, y veremos a ver qué pasa pasado.

Se adelantó a los otros hasta perderse de vista tras una esquina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa últimamente?- dijo Harry, molesto por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

- ¡Bah!¡Mujeres!- le contestó Ron.

- Aunque...- dijo Harry quedándose pensativo un momento.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada.

Siguieron adelante, mientras que Harry pensaba que había una sospechosa similitud en el modo en que la varita reaccionaba cuando el profesor Perry, Mattews y Muriel la usaban. ¿Sería algún tipo de similitud? Le resultaba extraño que alguien que no fuera Dumbledore o Voldemort sacara semejantes hechizos de la varita...

Sin darse cuenta, un demonio les estaba observando, invisible, cuando pasaron por su lado. De los tres amigos, sólo uno de ellos era su objetivo...objetivo que debía comenzar a ejecutar desde esa misma noche.

El fin de semana pasó sin incidencias, Muriel seguía vigilando y esa actitud tan distante la notaron el resto de sus amigos. Muchas veces Ron, Harry o Lorraine intentaron acercarse pero en seguida eran "despachados" educadamente por Muriel. Necesitaba estar concentrada en las piedras blancas que había instalado, aunque Chris, Piper, Paige y Phoebe estuvieran vigilando, no se fiaba ni un pelo.

_ººººººº_

Llegó el Lunes, con él las aburridas clases y vuelta al trabajo para Phoebe, que se había pasado el fin de semana contestando cartas para su columna en el _"Bay Mirror"_ de San Francisco. Le había dicho a su jefa que estaría varios meses en Inglaterra, cambiando de aires, pero que no dejaría de seguir con su columna de consejos.

El Lunes le tocó con los de Ravenclaw de tercero, a los que Phoebe admiraba porque eran muy despiertos, a los de Hufflepuff por su esfuerzo... mientras que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin eran más o menos los "bohemios". Los de Gryffindor le hacían gracia y los Slytherin le parecían especialmente interesantes... sentimiento que era mutuo.

Uno de los Slytherins a los que había dado clase por la tarde había sido Draco Malfoy, el famoso de la varita explotada, que se quedaba como embobado mirándola y hacía grandes esfuerzos por llamar su atención. Phoebe se rió por lo bajo mientras leía su redacción sobre Plutón y sus influencias según la Casa en la que estuviera.

Mientras corregía los trabajos, oyó que alguien estaba subiendo la escalera de la trampilla y, usando su poder de empatía, supo que se trataba de Harry, que venía un poco asustado. Recogió rápidamente todos los pergaminos y dispuso dos sillones en los que daría con Harry la clase.

A los dos minutos, llamó a la puerta de la trampilla y Phoebe le hizo pasar.

- Bien, Harry, bienvenido. Siéntate, por favor.

Le señaló con la mano un mullido sillón de color granate, ella iba a sentarse justo enfrente suya. Desde luego, el ambiente con el que iba a dar la clase era bastante diferente del que tuvo con Snape y además el aula también estaba muy diferente. No había nada de humillos y el ambiente era mucho más despejado y a la vez acogedor y cálido, no era agobiante... eso le dio más confianza.

Se sentó y luego Phoebe hizo lo mismo, ella se acomodó un poco y luego miró a Harry.

- Bien, supongo que ya sabrás de qué va todo esto...

- Sí.

- Estupendo...verás Harry, yo no voy a hacerlo con varita. Lo primero porque es menos violento y lo segundo porque no la necesito.- dijo, el chico se quedó sorprendido.

- Entonces...

- Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que dejes tu mente en blanco el mayor tiempo posible, ¿de acuerdo? No importa si son cinco segundos o un minuto, cuanto más mejor pero no espero que consigas demasiado en estas primeras semanas.

Hizo un gesto con las manos instándole a que empezara, le volvió a decir que no pensara en nada, que tratara de no sentir nada, de vaciar su mente. Harry hizo caso, se recostó un poco en el sillón y lo intentó...pero inmediatamente venían a su cabeza preguntas como las del ser alado que le rescató, qué estaría haciendo la Orden, dónde estaría Voldemort, qué pretendía El Profeta al publicar ese artículo sobre Dumbledore y los ataques...

Intentó acallar todo eso, pero no pudo, en cuanto una pregunta se le formulaba, necesitaba la respuesta como aire para respirar. Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que Harry volviera a abrir los ojos encontrándose con Phoebe, que le estaba mirando como si hubiera estado escuchando una larga conversación todo el tiempo.

- ¿Has terminado?¿O tienes más preguntas?- le dijo divertida.

- ¿Sabe lo que estaba pensando?

- De nada te serviría que te enseñara oclumencia y legilimencia si yo no supiera, ¿no crees?

-¿Va a enseñarme legilimencia?

- La justa y necesaria.- le contestó con tono serio.- Ahora sigamos, Harry, no quiero que sigas preocupándote sobre todas esas cosas. Al menos no en mi clase, piensa que esto es un tiempo para desconectar de todo... a veces viene bien.

- Pero...- comenzó, pero Phoebe alzó una mano interrumpiéndole.

- Nada, no hay peros. Sólo trata de dejar tu mente en blanco, comienza por imaginarte una pantalla de ese color, como las de cine. O imagínate frente a un papel blanco, pero no dibujes ni proyectes nada en la pantalla, sólo quédate ahí, mirando lo blanco, ¿entendido? No pienses.

Harry volvió a recostarse en la silla, imaginó la sala de cine, que estaba en una butaca. Durante un tiempo, no supo cuánto, la pantalla permaneció en blanco, pero de nuevo comenzó a ver sus preguntas...mejor dicho, comenzó a sentirlas rodar por su cabeza.

- No las atiendas, bórralas de tu mente, tendrás tiempo más tarde para ellas. Diles que ahora no.- la voz de Phoebe le sonó cercana y lejana a la vez.

Harry lo intentó, pero le resultaba extrañamente difícil... _"Sólo son unas estúpidas cuestiones"_, pensaba. Pero no lo lograba, no se iban de su pensamiento... iba a abrir los ojos, pero la voz de Phoebe le dijo:

- No, sigue intentándolo. Cuando te canses, entonces abre los ojos y lo dejamos un rato.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados, cada vez conseguía quedarse más en blanco, menos cosas tenía en la cabeza, pero cuando ya había pasado por lo menos media hora, no podía seguir más y abrió los ojos...estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

- Muy bien, para ser el primer día está muy bien.- dijo, Harry se puso un poco rojo.- ¡En serio! A mi me llevó semanas enteras poder dejar mi mente al nivel que la has dejado antes de abrir los ojos.

- Profesora...no he notado que...en fin, que me estuviera leyendo la mente.

- Con Snape lo notaste, ¿eh?- dijo con tono comprensivo, Harry asintió.- No uso los mismos métodos, como has podido comprobar. Es algo más sutil que la varita, con lo cual aprenderás mejor a defenderte de Voldemort. Porque, que yo sepa, él no viene a tu dormitorio a hacerte un hechizo, sino que lo hace a distancia...

- Sí, más o menos.

- Bien, no quiero que te asustes.- dijo sonriendo.- Pero más o menos yo estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo.

A pesar de la advertencia de Phoebe, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse algo alarmado, cosa que Phoebe notó.

- Te dije que no te asustaras.- le dijo sonriendo.- Que Voldemort use ese método no significa que sea malo. Es sólo un método, ni malo ni bueno, es la persona la que lo hace malo o bueno.

- Perdón, profesora...es que...

- No te disculpes. Ahora quiero pasar a otra fase, y quiero que ésta de dejar tu mente en blanco la practiques esta noche y todas las que te restan de curso...o al menos hasta que ya no lo necesites.

Harry asintió, aunque con un claro gesto de fastidio, eso ya se lo habían dicho el año pasado y no lo había hecho...este por lo menos lo intentaría, no quería ser responsable de otra muerte como la de Sirius.

- Aquí viene lo duro, es cuando afloran tus recuerdos. Haz lo mismo que antes, deja tu mente en blanco, y te diré algo... mientras notes que estoy accediendo a un recuerdo tuyo, intenta notarme y acceder a uno mío.

- ¿Cómo dice?- saltó Harry, alucinando por la propuesta de la profesora.

- Es algo complicado al principio, pero ya verás cómo le coges el truco. Hagamos una primera prueba, cierra los ojos.

Harry, que comenzaba a pensar que Phoebe estaba in poco ida de la olla, cerró los ojos a la espera de más instrucciones.

- Ahora voy a quedarme callada, no voy a hacer ningún ruido, pero tienes que notar que estoy aquí...y decirme dónde.

- ¿De qué va esto?

- Oye, ¿quieres aprender oclumencia tú solito? Porque hay libros para eso.

Harry dio un respingo.

- Está bien.- dijo.

Se concentró en la profesora, suponía que seguía sentada... pero algo le decía que no, que se había cambiado de sitio. Agudizó el oído, justo como había dicho, Phoebe no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido... ni siquiera cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a tardar dijo nada. Solamente cuando el tiempo era ya demasiado y el chico comenzaba a impacientarse, Phoebe se movió un poco, simplemente apoyando el peso del cuerpo en la otra pierna, cuando de repente Harry saltó.

- ¡Está detrás de mi!

Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, había acertado, a apenas dos metros se encontraba la profesora con cara sonriente. Luego comenzó a aplaudirle y se acercó de nuevo al sillón.

- La he notado...no sé cómo ha sido.- dijo, algo emocionado por haberlo conseguido.- Es como cuando estás solo y sientes que hay alguien detrás de ti.

- Exacto...y a veces lo hay.- dijo misteriosa, Harry se quedó mudo y Phoebe comenzó a reírse.- Es broma.

- ¿Pero de qué sirve esto?

- Cuando Voldemort accede a tu mente, crea una conexión. Es como cuando hablas por teléfono, él puede hablar contigo...y tú con él.- Harry asintió dándole la razón.- Y al igual que con el teléfono, si queréis entenderos sólo puede estar hablando uno.

- Sí, pero no sé qué quiere decir.

- Que cuando él hable contigo, interrúmpele y háblale tú.

- ¿Me está diciendo que en el momento de que él se meta en mi mente me meta yo en la suya?

- Y en el instante en que te intente ofrecer una visión, ofrécele tú uno de sus recuerdos...y puede que algún día tú también puedas jugar a ver cuál es la mejor visión. Comprobarás que si sabe que tú puedes entrar cada vez que él lo intenta, no volverá a hacerlo si quiere mantener sus planes a salvo.

- ¿Podré hacer eso?

- ¿Por qué no? Esto que estamos haciendo sirve para poder "detectar" a la persona. No te dirá dónde está Voldemort en sentido físico, pero sí dónde está en sentido...bueno, puedes llamarlo espiritual. Si alguna vez quieres entrar en la mente de otra persona, puedes hacerlo a distancia siempre que hayas tenido contacto visual con ella antes.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Harry reflexionó sobre todo lo que acababa de decirle Phoebe. La verdad es que con ella la oclumencia parecía mucho más fácil

- Eso parece genial, pero no sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

- Estoy aquí para eso, Harry, para enseñarte.

Él sonrió y Phoebe le devolvió la sonrisa, luego comenzaron con la parte más dura de la oclumencia, la de los recuerdos. Harry siguió todas las instrucciones de Phoebe, incluso le recomendó visualizar una pared de ladrillos o de hierro para conseguir impedir el paso, pero a él le estaba costando horrores.

No se sentía tan agotado como con Snape cuando la profesora conseguía ver uno de sus recuerdos, pero sí avergonzado. Vio muchas escenas con los Dursley, pero lejos de burlarse, cuando Harry abría los ojos ella le dedicaba una mirada triste y comprensiva. Lo peor vino cuando, cerca del fin de la clase, él estaba demasiado cansado para poder construir una barrera en condiciones, con lo que afloraron los últimos recuerdos que Harry quería ver, los de Sirius.

Le vio en Grimmaul Place, la vez en que Fred y George habían tirado por accidente un cuchillo que había ido a parar muy cerca de la mano de Sirius... y luego le vio reírse con él de aquella situación. Notó que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, así que luchó por cerrar el contacto y abrió los ojos.

- Profesora.- dijo con la voz quebrada.- Me gustaría dejarlo ya, estoy cansado.

Phoebe observó a Harry, que se levantó del sillón y se frotó los ojos con el mayor disimulo posible, pero las emociones no podían disimularse con la Embrujada delante... ella lo estaba notando todo.

- De acuerdo, lo dejaremos hasta el Miércoles.

Harry se lo agradeció y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando levantó la trampilla y ya iba a salir, Phoebe le dijo una última cosa.

- Si quieres hablar, de cualquier cosa, estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites. No me importa la hora o el día que vengas.

Él asintió y se fue, Phoebe se quedó de pie algo preocupada por el chico, aunque no conseguía saber quién era aquel hombre de pelo negro que tanta tristeza le había producido al recordarle, pero imaginaba que era algún ser querido.

Decidió averiguar algo más sobre eso, tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno para Harry y quería ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Mientras, él había decidido ir a su árbol habitual cerca del lago en vez de regresar a la sala común. Se mantuvo serio, pero normal, hasta que llegó allí y se sentó. Entonces, no pudo más y dio rienda suelta a su dolor...

Cada vez que le recordaba o pensaba en Sirius era una tortura, sabía que Phoebe no lo había hecho aposta y agradecía que se hubiera preocupado, pero no quería compartir con nadie aquello. Aún después del tiempo que ya había pasado, le parecía irreal, como una pesadilla, el que Sirius se hubiera ido. Fue todo tan repentino...

Se quedó llorando a los pies del árbol hasta que la luna creciente y unas pocas estrellas aparecieron en el cielo. Comenzaba a soplar una brisa fresca, aún tenía ganas de seguir allí sentado toda la noche, pero debía volver.

Serenándose un poco, se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas. Se acercó al lago para aclararse un poco la cara y las ideas y después se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, bastante más tarde de lo que anunció a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia él con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Hermione se acercó a él, y al ver que tenía los ojos rojos, se alarmó un poco.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.- dijo con voz apagada y bajando la vista.

- ¿Cómo ha ido oclumencia?- preguntó Ron con cautela.

- Bien.- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin más, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a sus dos amigos con más preguntas en la boca.

- No me gusta esto, Ron.- le dijo Hermione.

- Lo sé, a mí tampoco.- contestó.- Pero es mejor que no le presionemos, no me gustaría tener a gente detrás de mi todo el día si me hubiera pasado una cosa así.

Hermione asintió dándole la razón, dejaron a Harry solo en el dormitorio y al poco la sala común de llenó del resto de estudiantes de Gryffindor que pronto se fueron a la cama. Cuando Ron entró junto con Dean y Seamus, Harry tenía los doseles echados y, al menos eso parecía, estaba durmiendo.

Mucho después de que las luces se hubieron apagado y todo se quedó tranquilo, Ron aún seguía despierto, algo muy extraño en él. Se había quedado mirando la cama de su amigo, con una gran preocupación sobre él.

Se sentía muy frustrado porque no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle a Harry, antes de abrir la boca lo pensaba todo mucho y todo le parecía que podía herirle. Ya había visto a Lupin intentarlo y la reacción de Harry al respecto, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo todas las tardes se quedaba merodeando por el castillo o a saber dónde llorando solo.

Un ruido le sobresaltó e hizo que se incorporara parcialmente en su cama, una lechuza acababa de aparecer, posándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana. El animal miró a Ron y ululó suavemente, tras lo cual entró en la habitación y se quedó apoyada en el suelo mirando hacia la cama de Harry.

Curioso, Ron se levantó y se acercó a acariciarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?

De nuevo la lechuza ululó y señaló a Harry con la cabeza. Ron miró al animal con desconcierto, ¿acaso venía a vigilarlo? Ya que no parecía que trajera ninguna carta ni tampoco esperara recibirla por parte de Harry.

- Si no traes ningún mensaje será mejor que te vayas.

No estuvo seguro, pero le pareció que la lechuza le dedicaba una mirada de enfado. Miró una vez más a Harry y luego reemprendió el vuelo fuera del dormitorio.

- Cada día, hasta el mundo mágico me empieza a parecer extraño.- murmuró Ron volviendo a su cama.

Mientras tanto, Muriel se había posado en el tejado de la torre de Gryffindor murmurando cosas contra Ron, pensando que era mejor volver a su dormitorio ahora que todas las piedras estaban colocadas de nuevo. Así lo hizo, y no tardó en dormirse, momento que alguien aprovechó para entrar a hurtadillas en la sala común y en uno de los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Una vez allí, el demonio comenzó su primera fase, inyectando de una forma muy sutil en uno de los integrantes del Trío de Oro un veneno especial, según órdenes directas de Barbas. Cuando hubo acabado, el demonio se metió en otro de los dormitorios, justo en el que estaba Muriel.

Se puso delante de su cama, había estado espiando a Harry Potter y al resto de su entorno desde hacía unos días, y había notado un comportamiento extraño en aquella niña rubia. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la vio hablar con la fantasma responsable de los cristales y con las Embrujadas.

"_Veamos quién eres"_, pensó el demonio mientras alzaba la palma de una de sus manos en dirección a Muriel. Pronunciando un hechizo entre susurros, reveló sólo para él la verdadera apariencia de la chiquilla.

La cara del demonio se tornó blanca como el mármol, bajó la mano con sumo cuidado y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho, comenzó a alejarse. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta con las manos temblorosas. Bajó las escaleras y se internó en la sala común, pero alguien había sido más rápido y ya estaba abajo esperándole.

- Así que tú eras el demonio que rondaba por la escuela.

A poco no le da un ataque, Muriel estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mirando burlonamente al demonio con una de sus más malévolas sonrisas. Paralizado de miedo, intentó pensar en un plan de escape rápido, pues en cuanto Muriel se abalanzara sobre él, tenía mínimas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? Bueno, no importa...- se levantó del sillón y el demonio se echó atrás con una bola de fuego en la mano.- ¿Sabías que hace casi un mes que no me alimento? Y ya comienzo a sentir frío...

Con semejante declaración, el demonio lanzó la bola y salió pitando escaleras arriba. Muriel no tardó en esquivarla y salir disparada detrás del demonio, no podía permitir que se escapara y lograra avisar a Barbas de que ella estaba allí protegiendo a Harry.

Le siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pero cuando estaba llegando al final de las escaleras, algo la golpeó por detrás en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

El demonio blandía un mazo de madera que había quitado de una armadura cercana, completamente asustado, y recuperando el aliento al ver que Muriel ya no era una amenaza.

Aún corriendo, salió de la sala común en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que dentro de la escuela estaba demostrado que no podía fluctuar. Un poco más aliviado y, erróneamente, confiado, salió por la puerta, sin darse cuenta de quién tenía delante.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, desapareció entre llamas y humo, tras lo cual Piper sonrió para sí misma y se volvió hacia Paige.

- Uno menos, me pregunto qué habrá hecho ahí dentro.- dijo.

- Sea lo que sea no hará nada más.- contestó Paige.- Mañana le diremos a Muriel que, por el momento, no hay más amenaza de demonios.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar quién estuvo cambiando las piedras.

- Entonces será mejor que hablemos con Phoebe.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Wenooooo!!! qué, ¿muy mala o mala a secas? espero que sea lo segundo ;p Ya tengo hecho el capítulo siguiente, así que no tardaré mucho en colgarlo. Ahora contesto los reviews.

**Sally-Malfoy!!! **qué tal?? gracias por el cumplido xica, se hace lo que se puede y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Bueno, lo de explota-varitas...jejeje, vista la mala leche que tiene a veces nuestro querido Petas... bueno xica, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Muxos besos.

**Rosa!!! **sí, la verdad es que ya tengo todo el fic planeado...aunque se admiten sugerencias, pero el final ya esté hecho y todo, así que...y sí, también va a ser bastante largo, así que tenéi para rato de este fic. Muxas gaxas por leer y espero que te haya gustao el capítulo a ti también. Besos.

**Paige!!!** ya taaaa!!! aki ta el capítulo, anda que te quejarás, Miss Yoleoenprimicia!!! jajajajajaja, pos bueno, que ya se que te ha gutao, y que te siga gustando!!!! Muxos besos.

**Mariana!!!** muchas gracias por pasarte xica, sorry de verdad por no seguir tan a menudo el otro fic pero es que toy hasta los topes de cosas, pero ya que tengo un puente de vacaciones pos lo seguiré e intentaré prepararlo para colgarlo en esta web (el de los doce malditos digo). Muxos besos y espero que sigas leyendo!!! y que te guste!

Bueno, pues pronto vendrá el próximo capítulo.

Namarië


	10. Charmed Quidditch

**Capítulo 9: Charmed Quidditch

* * *

**

La cabeza le daba latidos muy fuertes en la sien, sentía un dolor agudo en la coronilla y por unos instantes no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. Un torbellino de imágenes en flash comenzó a pasarle por la mente mientras poco a poco su memoria fue recuperándose, y recordó por qué estaba tirada en el suelo con semejante dolor de cabeza.

"_Un demonio me ha vencido de un garrotazo, no me lo puedo creer, de un garrotazo...¡A MI!¡A una de las mejores Necrus del mundo! Es degradante..."_, pensaba indignada.

Abrió los ojos, descubrió que aún estaba tirada en el suelo del final de la escalera. Todavía era de noche aunque no quedaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer, a juzgar por el ligero tono azul rosado que comenzaba a aparecer por el este. Se incorporó con cuidado, se tocó la cabeza en la parte del golpe y comprobó que tenía una herida sangrante.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, miró hacia la escalera, y dio un grito de susto al ver allí a un elfo doméstico parado, mirándola con grandes ojos verdosos y con sus orejas en gesto atento. En cuanto se levantó y gritó, el elfo se echó hacia atrás escondiéndose tras una esquina y Muriel se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le había dado una punzada al gritar. Se quedó un segundo mirando al elfo y se quedó blanca al pensar que podría haber visto algo más de lo debido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó.

Algo asustado, el elfo salió de detrás de la esquina y contestó tímidamente mientras se frotaba nerviosamente las manos.

- Dobby, señorita. ¿La señorita se encuentra bien?

- Emm...más o menos.- se levantó del suelo y le dio un mareo, así que se apoyó en la pared mientras Dobby se iba acercando a ella despacio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dobby vigila al señor Harry Potter, señorita.- Muriel se puso aún más blanca y tragó saliva.- Y Dobby oyó que la señorita subía deprisa por las escaleras persiguiendo a alguien, y Dobby vio a un hombre pegar en la cabeza a la señorita.

"_Bueno, no ha visto mucho, se lo podré explicar"_, pensó Muriel algo aliviada.

- ¿Has avisado a alguien?- preguntó, Dobby negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y ella se alegró.

- No, porque Dobby quería hablar con la señorita. Dobby..- se echó un poco hacia atrás de nuevo, buscando a tientas las escaleras.- Dobby desconfía de la señorita, la señorita es muy extraña.

- ¿Y eso...por qué?- contestó ella poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

- Dobby vio a la señorita hablar con la fantasma Myrtle, señorita. Y Dobby vio que Myrtle le decía a la señorita que el señor Harry Potter estaba en peligro.- Muriel estuvo a punto de tirarse por la ventana, el elfo lo había visto TODO.- Y luego Dobby vio a la señorita convertirse inmediatamente en el ser alado del que hablan los cuadros, señorita. Pero Dobby vio que rescataba a Harry Potter y... por eso Dobby quiso dar una oportunidad a la señorita.

Muriel, casi súbitamente, se abalanzó sobre el elfo y éste se asustó.

- Escúchame, Dobby, no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto.- dijo cogiéndole de los hombros.

- Dobby no iba a contar nada, señorita, no.- contestó tembloroso.- Dobby quería hablar con la señorita mientras le cura la herida de la cabeza, señorita.

Muriel, aliviada, soltó de los hombros a Dobby y se levantó, suspiró y accedió a la petición del elfo. Éste sonrió y la guió por las escaleras hasta la sala común. Allí, le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones y, con un movimiento de la mano, hizo aparecer toda una serie de vendas y pócimas curativas.

- De todas las criaturas del mundo de los magos que conozco, sois las más sorprendentes.- comentó Muriel, que vio un ligero enrojecimiento en la cara de Dobby.

- Gracias, señorita.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó Muriel mientras el elfo preparaba un poco de una pócima en un trozo de algodón para usarlo en su cabeza.

- Dobby sabe, lo sabe todo sobre la señorita, Dobby no se quedó quieto cuando vio al ser alado.- dijo, pero Muriel se mantuvo paciente para escucharle.- También sabe que las profesoras Halliwell venían con usted, y que no son del mundo de los magos.

Muriel dio un suspiro con la nariz, alzó las cejas y se quedó pensando que no había otra que contarle al elfo lo que sabía, eso sí, haciéndole jurar que lo mantendría en secreto. Si lo sabía Myrtle, ¿por qué no iba a saberlo él? Además, los elfos le caían bien.

- Está bien, Dobby, nos has pillado. Las Halliwell son brujas muy especiales y yo...- se paró en seco, no le parecía muy conveniente decir la palabra "demonio".

- Dobby sabe, señorita. Y también sabe que se avergüenza.- observó al ver la mirada que había adquirido Muriel.

- Sé que no soy precisamente la persona en la que confiarías a primera vista, pero te lo pido por favor... no nos delates.

Dobby acabó de preparar el algodón y se subió al sillón, colocándose detrás de Muriel y comenzando a poner la pócima sobre la herida. Escocía un poco, pero ella aguantó sin protestar demasiado.

- Dobby....bueno, confía en la señorita.- dijo, aunque evidentemente no muy convencido.- Pero Dobby quiere saber si debe confiar en las Halliwell.

- Claro que sí, ellas son buenas, hemos venido aquí para proteger a Harry.

- ¿Quién mandó venir a la señorita?

- Mis jefes lo hicieron, pero no me preguntes quién les avisó a ellos, realmente no lo sabemos.

- Entonces, las Halliwell con buenas.

- Sí.

- ¿Y el señor Chris Perry?¿Dobby puede confiar en el ayudante de la señorita Paige Mattews?

Muriel se quedó callada, no sabía qué contestar. Chris había llegado hace tiempo anunciando todo aquello de que Wyatt estaba amenazado por un demonio y que debía protegerlo, pero hasta ahora había demostrado ser él el verdadero peligro para Wyatt... con lo cual, ella no sabía qué decirle al elfo. Personalmente, Muriel confiaba en Chris, pero las Embrujadas (y mucho más Leo) tenían aún cierto recelo del extraño luz blanca.

- Bueno...- comenzó.- Será mejor que le juzgues tú mismo, Dobby. Sabemos muy poco sobre su pasado, pero creo que es buena gente. ¡Auch!

- Perdón, señorita.- dijo mientras seguía limpiando la herida.- Dobby cree a la señorita, Dobby la ayudará a proteger a Harry Potter.

- Gracias, Dobby.

- Sí, seré útil a la señorita. Dobby sabe que no puede aparecerse por los lugares del castillo.

- Y veo que vosotros sí.- contestó, visiblemente algo celosa de aquella habilidad.

Dobby terminó de limpiar la pequeña brecha en la cabeza de Muriel y luego la cubrió con una fina capa de algo que hizo que comenzara inmediatamente la cicatrización. Hecho esto, el elfo hizo desaparecer los útiles y se sentó en la mesa, cerca de Muriel.

- Dobby le enseñará el mundo de los magos a la señorita, si ella promete proteger a Harry Potter de todos los peligros.

Muriel alzó la mano derecha y miró al elfo con expresión amable.

- Prometo protegerlo de todo e intentar protegerle de sí mismo, si me es posible.

Dobby rió en bajo cuando Muriel dijo aquello de "protegerle de sí mismo", luego saltó de la mesa y se puso frente a la muchacha.

- Puesto que la señorita no necesita dormir como los demás, Dobby comenzará ahora mismo a enseñarla.

- Estupendo.

Dobby cogió de la mano a Muriel y ambos desaparecieron de la sala común, ella se alegraba de haber hecho un nuevo amigo entre los seres mágicos, además de haber adquirido un nuevo espía.

_**ºººººººº**_

Aquella mañana, las Embrujadas se reunieron para desayunar en la sala de profesores para estar a solas y comentar los sucesos de aquellos días. Piper sostenía a Wyatt en el regazo mientras él desayunaba un tazón de leche y ella un café, Paige intentaba acostumbrarse al periódico El Profeta mientras que no había parado de comentar lo mal que le parecía que sólo hubiera un periódico y lo demás fueran revistas extrañas como Corazón de Bruja o El Sofista.

Mientras, Phoebe seguía pensando en lo triste que se había marchado Harry de su clase, y así se lo había hecho saber a sus hermanas, que no comentaron nada dado que desconocían la situación de Harry y también quién era aquel hombre de pelo negro.

- La Oclumencia es una pérdida de tiempo.- decía Phoebe.- Propongo darle la poción que os di a vosotras y acabar con el asunto.

- Sí, claro.- respondió Piper.- ¿Y cómo explicas que de la noche a la mañana deje de tener visiones?¿Milagro?¿O que eres una profesora excepcionalmente rápida enseñando cosas?

- Pues alomejor cuela, oye.- dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.- La cuestión es que parece que le he enseñado en una tarde lo que el tal Snape en todo el curso pasado.

- No me extrañaría.- dijo Paige.- Visto lo visto sobre él.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras Phoebe se servía el café y se sentaba junto a Paige.

- Phoebe, debes seguir con las clases,- le dijo Piper.- a mi también me gustaría que le dieras la poción a Potter y acabaras con su problema rápidamente, pero...

- ¿Por qué le dices Potter?- preguntó Paige.- Sabes que se llama Harry.

- Hasta que ese enano no me trate con respeto, para mi es Potter.

- ¡Enano lo llama!- rió Phoebe.- ¿Has visto la altura que tiene? Por poco no alcanza a Chris.

- No es tan alto, Phoebe, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy bajita.- ahora la que reía era Piper.

- Y eso por no hablar de su amigo pelirrojo.- comentó Paige.- Aquí parece que les dan una poción de crecimiento o algo.

- Aún así para mí está algo desmejorado.- saltó Phoebe.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque lo noto, Paige.

- ¿Y qué notas?

- Que a ese chico no le cuidan como se merece.

- ¿Lo dices en algún sentido en especial?- preguntó con ironía Piper, pensando en que debían te tratarle con menos permisividad.

- Piper, no deberías juzgar a la gente sin conocerla mejor, ¿no crees?- la reprendió Phoebe.

- No debo pero lo hago.- Phoebe suspiró exasperada y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Piper decidía intentar entender la situación.- Muy bien, explícame qué le pasa.

- No tenéis ni idea de las cosas que he visto.- comenzó.- No entiendo cómo ese anciano ha podido dejar que pasara todo eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A sus tíos! Muriel ya me había dicho que no eran muy cariñosos que digamos con Harry, ¡pero es que le maltrataban!

- ¿Y nadie dijo nada?- preguntó Paige.

- Al parecer no.

- Tal vez Dumbledore no lo supiera.

- Sí que lo sabía, Piper.- respondió con tono exasperado.- Lo sé, sé que lo sabía y no ha hecho nada...- soltó un bufido.- Me resulta indignante.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, y si no me hace caso...- se lo pensó un momento mientras gesticulaba con las manos.- Pues me lo llevo a casa este verano y así todos.

Piper comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, al igual que Paige.

- ¿Qué es gracioso?

- No te imagino de madre adoptiva de un mago, Phoebe.

- ¿Me estás retando, Paige?

- ¡Venga ya! Tiene familia, ¿cómo te quedarías si te hubieran separado de la abuela?

- Si la abuela fuera como esos tres...- dijo refiriéndose a los Dursley.- Me habría encantado.

Sus dos hermanas siguieron riéndose de la idea, mientras Phoebe pensaba que, a pesar de que había llegado Wyatt a la familia, aún quedaba sitio para un Halliwell más.

_**ºººººº**_

En el Gran Comedor, las cosas seguían como siempre. El trío miraba el periódico, extrañándose de que aún no hubiera ninguna noticia de Voldemort y los mortífagos, Ginny, Neville y Lorraine se burlaban de Muriel, que estaba prácticamente desayunando mientras dormía.

Dobby tenía razón, no necesitaba dormir tanto como el resto de los mortales, pero NECESITABA dormir; y últimamente eso no había sido muy posible dado que tenía que quedarse buena parte de la noche vigilando a Harry.

Por suerte (y desgracia para otros) aquel día justo antes de comer tenía Historia de la Magia, y dado que el profesor no estaba muy atento a si se le dormían o no sus alumnos, podría echar una siesta mientras cogía una pluma _a vuela pluma_ prestada a Luna para que tomara apuntes ella sola.

Ni se dio cuenta de que la cabeza ya la tenía completamente apoyada en la mesa ni de que había dejado de remover la leche con la cuchara, se había sumido en un sueño ligero y cálido, con sueños extraños en forma de flashes cortos del que sólo se despertó cuando alguien habló en voz tan alta que casi gritaba, sobresaltándola. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville y Ginny se habían largado ya.

- ¡Práctica de Quidditch, chicas!- dijo Fred acercándose con George hasta ellas.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Se han largado.- contestó Lorraine riénose por el salto que había pegado Muriel.

Ella reaccionó, los gemelos se habían sentado justo a su lado y estaban hablando con los demás. Le costó un poco hacer que los ojos dejaran de cerrárseles solos y despertar del todo.

- Pues ellos se lo pierden...- dijo George, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hemos hablado con McGonagall, podemos usar el campo de Quidditch compartido con Ravenclaw hasta que lleguen los otros.

- ¿Podemos ir ahora?- preguntó Muriel restregándose los ojos.

- No, iremos por la tarde, ¿qué te pasa?¿Pensabas saltarte las clases?- dijo Fred entre risas.- y nosotros que pensábamos que ibas a seguir fielmente los pasos de Hermione...- Muriel se encogió de hombros y volvió a echarse con la cabeza entre los brazos.- Bueno, de todas formas sólo hemos encontrado a Ginny y a Neville.

- Yo me apunto.- contestó la rubia rápidamente, medio durmiéndose otra vez.

- Pues vente, quedaremos sobre las cinco aquí, en la puerta del comedor.

Muriel simplemente alzó el dedo gordo en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

- Yo iré a avisar a los demás más tarde, no creo que a Harry le gustara perderse una tarde de Quidditch.- dijo Lorraine.

Los dos gemelos se largaron y al poco tiempo las dos Gryffindor tuvieron que hacer lo mismo, asumiendo Lorraine el papel de guía dado que Muriel andaba con los ojos cerrados.

La clase de Historia tubo un efecto más que reparador en la rubia, aunque le resultó más difícil echar una cabezada en Encantamientos y en Herbología. Le hubiera encantado poder invocar o tener a mano una de esas gafas con ojos abiertos que hace que parezca que estás despierto, pero el largo discurso del profesor Binns fue una buena compensación.

Durante la comida, Muriel se extrañó (y preocupó) porque ni Harry ni Ron o Hermione aparecieron. Neville fue el que llegó al rato diciendo que habían acompañado a ésta última a la enfermería porque en pociones se sintió mal, y una extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien invadió a Muriel, aunque no supo precisar por qué.

Fueron a descansar un rato hasta las cinco de la tarde en la sala común, donde hicieron unos cuantos deberes acompañadas sólo por Neville, Lavender y Parvati.

- ¿Habéis sabido algo de éstos tres?- preguntó Muriel.

- Bueno, no parecía grave,- contestó Lavender.- tal vez le sentó mal algo del desayuno...

- O los humos de los calderos.- dijo Parvati soltando una risita, Muriel notó que Neville se ponía rojo.

- Podríamos ir después del Quidditch.- dijo Neville.

- De todas formas, le preguntaremos a Harry.- le contestó Lorraine.

Las cinco de la tarde se les echó encima bastante pronto, los tres bajaron hacia las puertas del comedor pero no había nadie, así que entraron adentro. Fred y George se levantaron y fueron hacia ellos en cuento llegaron.

- Os estábamos esperando, ¿y los demás?

- En la enfermería, ¿no os habéis enterado?

- ¿De qué?

Neville les relató un poco por encima lo que había pasado en Pociones, al parecer, Hermione estaba bien hasta que de repente se empezó a poner blanca y a sentirse mal. Todo parecía normal, pero Muriel se quedó pensando, dada la experiencia que tenía, sospechaba que el demonio de la noche anterior podría haber tenido algo que ver... o quizás el infiltrado que había movido las piedras. El caso es que si no iba a peor, no se preocuparía, pero si no, siempre les quedaba Leo como última opción.

- Bueno, espero que mejore.- dijo Muriel.- Iremos a verles luego, ¿nos vamos al campo?

Los gemelos y Neville asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa. Muriel ya iba a coger a Lorraine del brazo cuando ésta se negó y dijo:

- Yo me quedo, iré a avisar al resto del equipo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió rápidamente a Fred y a George fuera del comedor, encontrándose con Ginny, que traía escobas para todos, y más tarde se encaminaron todos juntos hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Qué, ¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó ella de coña.- No queremos que te caigas de la escoba.

- Descuida.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Hoy las clases han sido lo suficientemente aburridas como para descansar por tres días. ¿Qué tal está Hermione?

- Bien.- Lorraine salió al segundo siguiente del comedor y se despidió de ellos, Ginny le dijo.- Irán en seguida, aunque está bien que vayas a arrancarles de allí o no saldrán ni aunque la enfermera les eche a patadas.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Muriel

- Después de los ataques no se fían, sospechan que alguien lo ha hecho a posta.

- No me extrañaría que algún Slytherin como Draco Malfoy tuviera algo que ver.- dijo George.

Dicho esto, se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quiddich.

_**ººººº**_

Lorraine llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y entró con cuidado, Pomfrey iba hacia ella con un bote vacío en la mano y no puso buena cara al ver entrar a la chiquilla.

- Espero que usted sea la última persona que entra para ver a la señorita Granger, o tendré que echarles a todos y no permitirles más visitas de ningún tipo sin previa cita.

Lorraine sonrió y siguió adelante, Ron y Harry estaban sentados a los pies de la cama de Hermione, que estaba vestida y tumbada sobre las sábanas.

- Hola.- le saludaron los tres a al vez.

- Hola, ¿qué tal estás, Hermione?

- Mucho mejor, gracias.

- Me alegro, porque los otros dicen que vayamos ya al partido.

Los dos chicos miraron a Hermione como pidiendo permiso, ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué miráis? Yo estoy bien, no os preocupéis.- dijo, luego se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos.

De repente, la voz de Pomfrey sobresaltó a los cuatro.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorita Granger?

- Salir, quiero irme.

- No estoy muy segura de que sea lo conveniente.

- Ya estoy bien, señora Pomfrey.

La enfermera miró a Hermione con expresión incrédula, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien, como quiera.- dijo.

- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Ron.

- Que síiiiii, lo digo en serio.- contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Qué cansinos.

- Pero si ve que se marea de nuevo, quiero que venga aquí inmediatamente.- le advirtió la enfermera.

Hermione asintió y los cuatro salieron de la enfermería, dirigiéndose por los pasillos hacia las escaleras principales, donde se detuvieron un momento.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte en la enfermería?

- No, ni de coña. Además, tengo cosas que hacer. Iría a veros, pero prefiero quedarme aquí.

Se despidieron de Hermione y poco después llegaron al campo de Quidditch, donde ya varias escobas estaban en el aire y una de ellas volaba con inusitada rapidez. Vieron a Neville con varias escobas del colegio en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, así que se acercaron a él.

- ¡Hola chicos!- les saludó.- Están jugando Fred, George, Ginny y Muriel. ¡No veas lo rápido que van!

- ¿Cuál es Muriel?- preguntó Harry mirando hacia arriba.

- Mmmm...- Neville la buscó con la mirada.- ¡Ahí está! La que va cerca de los aros de gol.

Harry la situó, volaba a gran velocidad tal como Neville les había dicho seguida de Ginny. Estaban intentando atrapar la snitch dorada mientras que Fred y George intentaban impedírselo lanzándolas la bludger.

- ¡Hey, Harry!¡Tu Saeta de fuego!- exclamó Ron de repente.

Harry bajó la mirada inmediatamente, vio a Neville reaccionar y cogerla de entre las escobas que tenía a su lado y entregársela. La miró un momento, estaba intacta a pesar de haber estado encadenada por orden de Umbridge.

- Gracias, Neville.- dijo en voz baja, todos se miraron extrañados.- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- ¡Vamos, Harry! La dictadura Umbridge se acabó, McGonagall nos la dio cuando nos vio cogiendo escobas del colegio.- se quedó un momento callado, viendo cómo Harry miraba su escoba con pena.- Ella pensó que te gustaría tenerla.

Harry murmuró gracias de nuevo y se la quedó consigo, volviendo su atención hacia el juego. Agradeció que los demás hicieran los mismo.

Al final, por muy rápida que fue Muriel, Ginny atrapó la diminuta bola dorada y todos bajaron al suelo. Luego se acercaron al resto del grupo.

- ¡Es increíble lo escurridizo que es eso!- exclamó sin aliento la rubia.

- No lo has hecho nada mal.- comentó Ron.

- Me alegro, pero yo no me pongo de buscadora.- respiró hondo para recuperar el pulso normal.- Cansa mucho, demasiada tensión.

- Pues no os queda otra que ser cazadoras.- dijo Fred.- El puesto de buscador lo tiene Harry, el de guardián Ron y el de golpeadores nosotros.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó Muriel a Harry, éste asintió.- Pues qué huevos tienes, tío.

Se echaron a reír y Muriel hizo lo mismo, pero en la hierba. Estaba más acostumbrada a usar las alas, que le daban más velocidad que la escoba y le cansaba menos.

- Mirad, ahí vienen los de Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, los Gryffindor les plantearon un partido amistoso. Dado que hacía buen tiempo y muchos del colegio habían visto a los del equipo salir con escobas, tanto a Ravenclaw como a los otros, comenzó a venir público para verlos.

El equipo Gryffindor acabó formándose por los cinco del año pasado (Fred, George, Harry, Ron y Ginny) además de Muriel y Neville, que se pusieron de cazadores junto a la pequeña de los Weasley. Tras la formación, Fred y George se hicieron los "capitanes temporales" y dieron unas pocas instrucciones al equipo. Luego se dirigieron al centro del campo y se formó una curiosa situación cuando el capitán de Ravenclaw tuvo que saludar a los dos gemelos a la vez.

Hecho esto, todos se elevaron en el aire, Harry por encima de los demás, y vio que Muriel se sentía extraña en la escoba pero no se la veía asustada, sino con muchas ganas de volar.

Por lo poco que había visto, no lo hacía nada mal...

"_¿Habrá algo que no pueda hacer esta muchacha? Porque en ese caso verdaderamente me va a empezar a recordar a Hermione"_, pensó Harry.

Comenzaron el partido animados por la gente que estaba en las gradas. Harry se situó por encima del equipo, pero lejos de Cho Chang y sin molestarse en disimular que intentaba mantenerse lejos de ella. Vio a Ginny y a Neville pasarse la Quaffle, él no era especialmente ágil, pero al menos lanzaba bien la pelota y recibía aunque Ginny la hubiera lanzado por los pelos.

Muriel se había quedado un poco alejada del resto del equipo, Harry supuso que estaba mirando cómo se hacía, pero la realidad es que ella se había percatado de que en el campo de Quidditch, a pesar de estaba protegido con aquel hechizo para no poder desaparecer, no tenía mucho más... los demonios podían entrar andando, cosa nada difícil teniendo en cuenta que a escasos treinta metros a la redonda podían fluctuar y seguir el camino andando.

Intentó concentrarse un poco en le partido, pero atender los dos frentes a la vez le resultaba algo complicado y a veces desatendía por completo el Quidditch al notar que algo rondaba por el estadio.

En un momento dado, Harry se acercó a Muriel.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto distraída.

- Nada, es sólo que sin profesores me siento algo desprotegida.- mintió.- ¿No debería vigilarnos alguien?

Harry miró hacia las gradas y estudió con detenimiento el estadio y los alrededores, Muriel tenía razón, dadas las circunstancias necesitaban de algún profesor cerca.

- Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, no creo que nos pase nada.

Harry también mintió, después de su experiencia con las maldiciones a escobas, bludgers locas y dementores, estaba claro que el campo de Quidditch era uno de los sitios en los que podía pasar cualquier cosa...y más en aquellos tiempos.

Cada uno volvió a sus respectivas tareas, Harry siguió bucando la snitch mientras que Muriel recibía una quaffle de Ginny y se la llevaba a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Ravenclaw, seguida de cerca por sus cazadores. Al final el guardián paró la bola por muy poco, cayéndosele al suelo, aunque Muriel supo adelantarse y cogerla al vuelo intentando meter gol de nuevo, ayudada por Neville y Ginny.

El partido se hizo más entretenido a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aunque Muriel seguía algo preocupada por los demonios. Con el paso del tiempo fue cogiéndole mejor el tranquillo a la escoba, e inconscientemente le daba más velocidad con su magia, pues no era un modelo muy moderno al ser de la escuela.

Lo que más divertido le pareció fue esquivar las bludgers que le lanzaban los golpeadores del equipo de Ravenclaw, le encantaba hacer ver que le iban a dar de lleno y desviarse en el último minuto.

En un momento dado, la quaffle cayó desde las manos de Ginny por el ataque de una bludger y Neville, Muriel y varios Ravenclaw se lanzaron a por ella. Los del otro equipo fueron más rápidos y Muriel se quedó un segundo parada cerca del suelo del campo... le había parecido ver a alguien moverse cerca de los pies de las gradas.

De repente, vio a varios demonios de nivel bajo rodear el estadio por la parte inferior, se ocultaban detrás de las enormes telas de colores que colgaban de las gradas para tapar su estructura y miraban hacia Harry y los demás con expresión amenazadora.

Muriel se puso nerviosa, en circunstancias normales (en San Francisco, por ejemplo) habría eliminado a aquella panda de inútiles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no delante de todos aquellos magos. Y sin embargo, si dejaba que atacaran...

"_Aunque lancen sus bolas de fuego, podría hacer que fallaran sin que se dieran cuenta"_, pensó.

Decidió arriesgarse, sería más discreto que bajar hasta el suelo y empezar a lanzar bolazos contra ellos. Así que siguió jugando, cogiendo una quaffle que le pasaba Neville y metiendo un gol en la portería de Ravenclaw.

En medio de los gritos de entusiasmo, la gente comenzó a girar la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba. Vio a Harry peleando con Cho Chang por conseguir coger la snitch dorada, bajaban a toda velocidad hasta el suelo, justo hasta el centro del campo...

Muriel, como si fuera un instinto, miró de nuevo hacia los demonios. Estaban manipulando la pequeña esfera dorada para que, en el momento en que estuviera a apenas siete u ocho metros del suelo, lanzaran todos a la vez su ataque de bolas de fuego y energía.

Sonrió para sí misma, eso tenía fácil solución, si Harry iba a ir donde fuera la snitch, entonces ésta se alejaría del campo de Quidditch lo suficiente. Así que, superando las fuerzas de control de los demonios, Muriel comenzó a mover los dedos con discreción manejando la dirección de la bola, que pronto comenzó a ascender hacia arriba.

Los demonios, frustrados, se miraban unos a otros sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Sabían que entre los que estaban en el estadio había un brujo, tal vez una de las Embrujadas, pero no conseguían verla en las gradas.

"_¡No importa!"_, murmuró uno de ellos mentalmente a los demás, _"intentad matarlos a todos"_.

Comenzó una lucha silenciosa entre los demonios y Muriel, que lograba sobreponerse a todos pero no sin gran esfuerzo, dado que no eran pocos los que rodeaban el estadio. Sin embargo, valía la pena porque con las energías de ambos conseguían que ni Harry ni Cho se quedaran quietos en un sitio, haciendo que fueran un blanco difícil.

Pero, dada la fuerza y concentración que debía emplear, Muriel se había quedado muy quieta en un sitio fijo encima de su escoba, mientras que el resto de los equipos seguían más o menos activos. Esto llamo la atención de los demonios, que se fijaron en la expresión de concentración de la rubia y que estaba moviendo las manos, notando además que de ella emanaba un poder diferente al de los magos...

Los demonios hablaron entre ellos y la atención se desvió de Harry y la snitch para centrarse en Muriel, que inmediatamente notó que ahora la bola no estaba controlada y buscó con la mirada a los demonios.

"_¡Es esa niña! Debe de ser una bruja de nuestro mundo...¡eliminadla!"_ exclamó el jefe de los demonios mentalmente al resto.

Algo comenzó a mover su escoba de un lado para otro, se tambaleaba de forma alarmante y estaban a punto de tirarla. Muriel se asió con todas su fuerzas al palo de la escoba y se pegó a él para no caerse, pero el zarandeo era constante y cada vez más intenso, hasta que al ver que no conseguían nada, los demonios decidieron hacer que la escoba comenzara a dar vueltas para hacerla soltarse.

Todo el estadio se levantó cuando quedó colgando de las manos a duras penas, y además, a más de veinte o treinta metros del suelo.

- ¡Muriel!- gritó Harry al verla colgando.

Los gemelos se acercaron a ella para ayudarla, pero los demonios comenzaron a mover también las bludgers y no podían acercarse sin ser atacados por ellas.

"_Malditos cerdos, no se saldrán con la suya"_, pensó ella con rabia mirando hacia abajo.

Ginny y Neville se acercaron a ayudar a los gemelos, pero sólo consiguieron recibir golpes.

Ron y Harry se miraron y ambos asintieron a la vez, se alejaron de los postes y se acercaron hasta Muriel, los de Ravenclaw se sumaban a intentar eliminar a las bludgers mientras los dos amigos iban a evitar que se cayera.

- ¡No, Harry!¡No te acerques!¡No te acerques!- le gritó Muriel, los demonios apuntaban hacia ella y en cuanto el chico se acercara dispararían a saco.- ¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!

Pero no hacían caso, Muriel intentó subir a la escoba para poder tener las manos libres y alejar a Harry, pero no dejaba de moverse y estaba a punto de soltarse.

"_Si no hay más opción"_, pensó resignada, al segundo siguiente, se había soltado del mango y caía hacia el suelo.

Las bolas de energía ya habían salido de las manos de los demonios, iban directas a Ron y a Harry, pero ahora que Muriel tenía las manos libres, pudo desviarlas de vuelta a sus respectivos dueños, haciendo que atravesaran las gruesas telas y produciendo fuegos y gritos cuando los demonios murieron.

Las gradas estaban más que confundidas, había fuego en la parte baja y Muriel no dejaba de caer, estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo y, a pesar de la velocidad de Harry con su Saeta de Fuego, no conseguiría alcanzarla. Pero Muriel no estaba preocupada por eso, simplemente se encargó de invocar a la escoba, que adelantó a la de Harry como si de un rayo se tratase, y la chica logró asirse al mango a tiempo de no chocar contra el suelo. Simplemente se golpeó la cadera y las piernas, pero no fue nada más grave, y en cuanto la escoba frenó, se soltó y se quedó tumbada de espaldas en el suelo.

"_Mira que es difícil, un día me va a dar igual la separación de nuestros mundos y me voy a liar a mamporrazos"_, pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Harry aterrizó, blanco como la cal, un momento después. Fue seguido más tarde por Ron y el resto de los integrantes de ambos equipos de Quidditch.

- ¿Estás bien?¡Dime algo!- le dijo Harry, preocupado, al verla con los ojos cerrados.

- Un deporte muy emocionante...¿jugaremos más a menudo?- dijo mientras se echaba a reír.

Harry, más perplejo que en su vida lo estuvo, ayudó a Muriel a levantarse mientras que el resto de los equipos sonreían y respiraban aliviados y las gradas estallaban en aplausos.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó Neville acercándose a la muchacha.- ¡Ha sido increíble!¿Invocaste a la escoba?

Si en aquel momento Muriel no hubiera sabido controlar sus intestinos, se habría cagado allí mismo. Alzó la mirada bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el rostro blanquecino. Tragó saliva y balbuceó un poco antes de poder hablar. _"Qué oportuno es este chaval"_, pensó sarcástica.

- ¿I...invocar la escoba?- miró a su alrededor, todos la estaban mirando.- Em...no sé cómo se hace eso, Neville.- dijo en el tono más convincente que pudo.

La incómoda charla habría continuado de no ser porque McGonagall se acercaba casi corriendo hacia donde estaban los equipos. Por el camino fue lanzando rayos con su varita que apagaron automáticamente cualquier ceniza que pudiera seguir ardiendo en las telas que cubrían las gradas. Cuando les hubo alcanzado, paró un momento para recuperar el aliento y luego dijo:

- ¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué eran esos fuegos?

- Profesora, salieron bolas de fuego de aquellos agujeros, y después se escucharon gritos.- dijo uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw.- Debía de haber alguien ahí detrás o algo.- a todos les recorrió un escalofrío.- Ese alguien hechizó la escoba de Muriel e hizo que cayera al suelo, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo...

- ¡Dios mío!¿Está bien?- le preguntó la profesora a Muriel, ésta asintió.- esto no puede seguir así, informaré al director ahora mismo. Mientras tanto, quedan suspendidas las actividades de Quidditch hasta nuevo aviso.

Quejas de protesta se alzaron en torno a la profesora, que las ignoró por completo mientras llamaba a Muriel para que la acompañara al castillo. Recomendó, o más bien ordenó, que todos se fueran inmediatamente a sus salas comunes.

Muriel se despidió del grupo con un gesto de la mano y siguió a McGonagall por los terrenos. La muchacha estaba irritada, por culpa de un estúpido demonio de nivel bajo, se habían quedado sin una de las pocas diversiones que había en la escuela.

- Profesora, ya le he dicho que estoy bien, ¿adónde me lleva?

- Ya es el segundo ataque contra usted, señorita Fawn, por eso quiero tener una charla en privado.

"_Genial, más preguntas extrañas"_, pensó la rubia, que tenía ganas de estrangular a cualquier demonio que se le interpusiera delante. En cuanto saliera de caza, se desahogaría con todas sus ganas.

Diez minutos después, el equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en la sala común, mientras que Ron y Harry habían subido a la parte más alta de la escalera para contarle a Hermione lo que había sucedido durante el amistoso. Ambos amigos los fueron contando por turnos, hasta que llegaron al final, cuando Muriel se empezó a reír después de la caída.

- ¿Qué dijo qué?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Lo que oyes, ¡y se echó a reír! Estuvo a ponto de matarse, ¡y se reía!

- Opino que está loca.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y tú que piensas, Hermione?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, torciendo los labios y mirando hacia el techo. Luego, se echó hacia delante en el sillón y frunció el ceño.

- Es muy extraño.- comenzó.- Primero la ataca un acidito de esos, luego le hechizan la escoba y pasa eso del fuego en las gradas...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues, que salvo tú, Harry, a nadie le han pasado tantas desgracias en un solo curso.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y?¡Pues que eso es algo a tener en cuenta! Todo encaja, ¿no lo veis? Primero hace unos encantamientos insuperables, de Matrícula de Honor o más, y muchos fuera de su alcance por su edad... y además, parece que alguien la persigue.

- ¿Quieres decir que Voldemort podría saber de su existencia y estar interesado en ella?- preguntó Harry.

- Exacto, fíjate en sus poderes... tal vez no venga de familia muggle, tal vez sea como tú, Harry.

Cuando Hermione dijo eso, Harry se sintió extraño, jamás imaginó que algún mago pudiera estar en su misma situación... se imaginó a Muriel viviendo con unos tíos tiránicos, sin saber que es una poderosa bruja hasta que llega la carta de Hogwarts...

Una ola de preocupación le inundó por completo, si Muriel era parecida a él, entonces se enfrentaría a peligros parecidos, y las escenas del basilisco, el cementerio...por un momento cambiaron de personaje, y en vez de verse a sí mismo, vio a Muriel huyendo de todo aquello.

- No creo que sea así, Hermione.- dijo Ron de repente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.- Muriel viene de padres muggles.

- ¿Y qué iba a ser si no? Lo que ella dice tiene sentido.- saltó Harry.

- Pues a mi me parece descabellado- continuó el pelirrojo.-, si fuera poderosa y una amenaza para quien-tú-sabes, hace tiempo que la habría matado o la habría influenciado para pasarse a su bando.

- Ya, pero tal vez no conocía su existencia hasta que vino a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y se va a enterar en cuatro días?- Ron dio un bufido de incredulidad.- Vamos, Hermione, admítelo, tu teoría no tiene peso.- Harry ya iba a salir en defensa de su amiga cuando él continuó.- No, Harry, no lo ha podido saber de antes. Hasta que un nacido de muggles no recibe la carta, simplemente pasan cosas raras a su alrededor, pero hasta entonces nadie sabe que es un mago.

- Harry no lo sabía hasta que recibió la carta, pero millones de magos sí que lo sabían, Ron.

- Pero Harry es una excepción.

- ¿Y por qué Muriel no iba a serlo? Después de todo, derrite puertas, ¿no, Ron?

- Pero ella no ha sobrevivido a ninguna maldición asesina, Hermione. Es más, dudo que siquiera conozca su existencia.

- Y que en las clases de la Armada siga así.- dijo Harry con tono duro, bastante tenía con saber que con un movimiento de varita podía mandarle a la otra punta de los terrenos de Hogwarts como para que encima supiera hacer las maldiciones imperdonables.

Mientras sus dos amigos seguían discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de que Muriel fuera especial e intentaran asesinarla por ser una amenaza para Voldemort, Harry pensaba en que le bastaría saber quiénes eran sus padres o siquiera su fecha de nacimiento para comparar con la información de la profecía. Aún no les había contado nada a sus amigos ni pensaba hacerlo, al menos, no hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Dumbledore le afirmó que el otro candidato era Neville, ¿pero qué pasa si la profecía se adelantó demasiado?¿Qué pasa si los padres de Muriel habían sido aurores anónimos que desafiaron a Voldemort tres veces? Podrían haber sobrevivido a tal reto, dado que debían de ser muy poderosos, y haber nacido ella después... tal vez se exiliaron y decidieron rechazar la magia por seguridad, tal vez nunca le hablaron a Muriel de sus poderes hasta que recibió la carta...seguramente por eso no sabía casi nada del mundo mágico.

O, incluso, tal vez no tuviera padres, tal vez fuera cierto que estaba en una situación parecida a la suya, que estuviera viviendo con algún familiar.

"_Quizá se equivocaron conmigo..."_ pensó esperanzado. Aunque también eso le producía un gran pesar, porque en ese caso, las muertes de sus padres y de Sirius habrían sido totalmente en vano. _"Pero llevo la marca"_, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en un gesto distraído, eso le convertía en el protagonista de la profecía... si solamente ese estúpido rayo desapareciera de su frente...

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se encontró con que Ron y Hermione habían parado en seco de discutir y le estaban mirando con expresión asustada. Sin entender muy bien, les miró, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que les tenía tan alarmados.

- No os preocupéis, no me duele.

Los dos respiraron aliviados y volvieron a la discusión, mientras que Harry decidía mantenerse al margen sentándose en un sillón al lado de Hermione.

_**ººººº**_

- ¡Piper!¡Piper!

Muriel buscaba a la embrujada desesperadamente por su despacho, debía de estar en el cuarto de Wyatt jugando con él y por eso no se estaba enterando de nada. Se dirigió hacia allí y abrió la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a Piper y casi haciendo que usara su poder para reventarle alguna parte del cuerpo...seguramente la cabeza.

- ¡¿Es que no tienes ni un poquito de consideración?!- le reprochó.- Nosotros en plena lucha contra los demonios que invaden este castillo por cualquier sitio y tú apareciendo...- se quedó parada, iba a decir "como uno de ellos", pero no le pareció apropiado.- de esa manera tan brusca.

- Ya, ¿se puede saber dónde te metes?¡Esto es importante!

- Estaba aquí Leo hace un momento, ¿qué ocurre?

Muriel le contó con detalle todo lo ocurrido durante el interrogatorio de McGonagall, aunque más bien había sido una sesión de consejos de la profesora. En él, le habían hecho preguntas como si tenía idea de quién podía perseguirla, que habría que notificarlo a sus padres...

- ¡¿Tus padres?! Por Dios, ¡si llevan muertos casi trescientos años!

- Por eso, Piper. Quiere hablar con ellos, le resulta extraño que ya me hayan atacado dos veces.

- Menos mal que no viven en nuestro mundo, les daría un síncope.- comentó.- ¿Y qué?¿Quiere conocerlos en serio?

- Sí, piensa mandar una carta y necesita una dirección, ¿qué hago? Lo primero es que no tengo padres, y lo segundo, la única dirección útil sería la de San Francisco, y me temo que va a ser que no vale.

- Pero no has podido dar largas, ¿qué le has dicho entonces?

- Pues la verdad, de dónde vengo, etcétera... le di la dirección de mi casa natal.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Piper echándose a reír.- Se quedaría a cuadros.

- No exactamente, sólo mostró curiosidad.

- ¿Pero aún sigue en pie? Si tiene unos cuantos siglos más que tú.

- Oye, que mi casa es de piedra maciza por fuera y de los mejores materiales por dentro...- contestó ofendida.- Además, no he dejado de cuidarla en toda mi vida, es un legado de familia.

- Si no fuera porque en tu país hace un frío del demonio, iríamos más de una vez al año a verla de vacaciones.

- Lo que pasa, malacostumbradas californianas, es que sois unas sensibleras que no soportan menos de diez grados de temperatura. Pero este invierno sufriréis...- rió con malicia.- ¡Bienvenidas a Inglaterra!

Piper rió, mientras que pensó unos instantes en qué hacer...pero al momento, se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su cara y Muriel supo que ya estaba tramando algo.

- Bueno, esto tiene fácil solución, Paige y Leo pueden transformar su aspecto, ¿no?

- Aah...- dijo, comprendiendo el plan de Piper y compartiendo su sonrisa.- Por supuesto.

- Y tú aún conservas un retrato de tus padres, si no recuerdo mal.

- Sí, aunque me agradaría que cambiaras la cara de mi padre, no me trae muchos buenos recuerdos.

- Descuida...¿cuándo quiere Minerva reunirse con ellos?

- Cuanto antes mejor.

- ¿Envió ya las cartas?

- Está en ello.

- Entonces será mejor ir avisando a Paige y a Leo, necesitaremos un plan.

ººººººººººººº

Buenooooo, qué, ¿he sido mala o buena?(decid mala, por favor... ) en fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y ahora...

Reviewsss!!!

**Mariana!!** hola xiquilla, me alegra haberte dejado el gusanillo, espero que lo sigas... sobre el otro no te preocupes, pienso seguir tan pronto como me arreglen el ordenador y pueda recuperar los documentos. El de Los Doce Malditos es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, que es el que estás leyendo ahora (Harry y cía y su viaje en el barco). A ver si estas navidades puedo pasar los dos ficcis a esta web, que aquí se lee mucho mejor. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchos besos.

**Paige!!!** aquí he seguido, yoleoenprimicia, a ver si te gusta... ya queda menos para el siguiente, no te preocupes que te lo llevo en el Toyota, pero cuidao que mi PC tiene sífilis...si quieres le pides a Frodo el Misubishi para seguir atropellando "sordaos" y "generale" jajajaja, Namarië. (y cuidao con las vakas lokas)

**JheyMathews!!!!** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste mucho ¡y que te siga gustando has ael final! intentaré ir haciéndolo más emocionante todavía, espero que me salga, suele pasarme que los comienzos los hago muy flojos y los finales mejores. Si no fuera porque la web te pone límites a la hora de la longitud delas páginas haría los capítulos más largos. Pero no te preocupes, porque todos tendrán alrededor de 17 o así. Muchos besos.

**Sally-Malfoy!!!** qué tal? jajajaja, sí, muriel es un poco burraca, pero bueno, creo que Harry sobrevivirá... Bueno, la verdad es que entre Phoebe y Snape hay diferencias para tirar a todos los niveles, pero ya se seguirán viendo cosas sobre este tema...(risa malvada) espero que te haya gustao este capítulo, muxos besos.

Actualizaré prontooooooooo, que ya el martes acabo las clases y tengo bastante tiempo para escribir, así que estáis de suerte .

Namarië!!


	11. Unos padres para Muriel

**Nota de la autora:** Si véis que faltan frases o trozos de frase, es cosa de , que ya me cortó varias frases en anteriores capítulos y que, creo, ya he corregido todas. Si hay alguna errata más la corregiré y la pondré en el capítulo que viene como sección "Fe de Erratas" como en las revistas. En fin, espero que por lo demás os guste el capítulo, aunque no me ha convencido del todo pero bueno.

**Dejad reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Unos padres para Muriel**

* * *

El Martes dio paso al Miércoles, Piper y los demás tuvieron tiempo más que de sobra para preparar el plan y contestaron a la carta de McGonagall en cuanto Chris la recogió de la antigua casa familiar de Muriel. Justo aquella tarde, Paige y Leo tendrían que encarnar a los padres de la muchacha y dar explicaciones (o más bien no iban a dar ninguna, sino que iban a jugar al despiste) a la jefa de Gryffindor.

Hermione mejoró notablemente, no volvió a sentirse mareada y ninguno de sus amigos notó nada fuera de lo normal, aunque Muriel vigilaba muy bien a Hermione, pues seguía pensando que el demonio que la atacó a ella tuvo algo que ver.

Durante algunas noches salteadas, Dobby siguió enseñando más cosas sobre el mundo mágico a Muriel, quien aprendió y se enteró de muchas cosas sobre la antigua época de Voldemort, antes de que Harry le derrotara. Se enteró también del por qué de su cicatriz, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué Voldemort perseguía al muchacho...

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que hablaba sobre los Malfoy, nada demasiado malo ya que nada más hablaba sobre ello se autocastigaba, pero lo suficientemente llamativo como para investigarlo más a fondo. Cosa de la que se encargaría Chris.

Llegó la hora de Oclumencia y Harry se dirigió hacia la clase de Adivinación. Iba a paso lento, sin ganas, ya que sabía lo que pasaría allí dentro...

No había podido practicar apenas nada en aquellos días, después de lo que le pasó a Muriel, lo de Hermione, sus pensamientos sobre una posible relación Muriel-Profecía... eso de dejar la mente en blanco le empezaba a parecer algo fuera de su naturaleza y que no conseguiría nunca.

Llegó hasta la trampilla, se quedó un momento parado, inspiró hondo y entró en la clase cerrando de nuevo. Cuando miró hacia la profesora, puso una total cara de asombro, estaba rodeada de montones de cartas mientras escribía en un ordenador portátil bien concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, con unas gafas de montura negra puestas al estilo McGonagall, esto es, en la punta de la nariz. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry había entrado en la clase, así que el chico se decidió a hacer acto de presencia.

- Eemm...¿profesora Halliwell?

Phoebe pegó un sobresalto, se quitó las gafas y le miró.

- ¡Ah, Harry! Disculpa, en seguida estoy contigo.- recogió rápidamente todos los papeles, que más bien eran cartas, y el ordenador.

- ¿Trabajo extra?- preguntó Harry mientras la veía apartar con los pies la montaña de papeles.

- Oh, algo así.

- No sabía que usara un ordenador.

- Los inventos muggles son más útiles de lo que tu gente...en fin, de lo que nosotros creemos.- corrigió inmediatamente.- ¡Vamos! Pasa y siéntate.

Asintió mientras se acercaba al sillón y se sentaba, no tardó demasiado en despejar todo y coger unos pergaminos en los que había unas notas suyas...hechas a bolígrafo. Mientras las miraba se sentó frente a él como en la pasada clase y cuando acabó las dejó a un lado, en una de las mesitas redondas.

- Bueno, dime, ¿has practicado?- le preguntó, Harry intentó poner cara de "sí, lo he intentado", pero antes de que dijera nada, el gesto de Phoebe ya se había ensombrecido.- Ya me parecía a mí que no.

- Profesora, es...

- Que has tenido muchas preocupaciones.- acabó la Embrujada por él.- Harry, te dije que esto era precisamente para que dejaras esos temas a un lado. Si te pasas el día dándole vueltas a cosas en la cabeza no conseguirás avanzar anda.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el sillón.

- Está bien, empecemos desde el principio.

Comenzaron otra vez con aquel juego de dejar la mente en blanco y localizar a Phoebe, que esta vez se lo puso más difícil utilizando ciertos trucos aprendidos en parte de su experiencia con su poder de empatía y en parte de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Poco a poco Harry le fue cogiendo el truco a la cosa y de pronto se vio intentando localizar a alguien que estuviera rondando cerca, encontrándose con que la señora Norris estaba justo al pie de las escaleras rondando y Filch no andaba muy lejos... era como ser un mapa del merodeador.

- Pero aún no puedo llegar muy lejos.- dijo Harry, contento del logro, pero no muy entusiasmado.

- Cuando Voldemort te mande visiones usarás su conexión, eso te bastará, no importa si no puedes llegar hasta él todavía.

- ¿Pero cuánto se tarda en aprender esto?- preguntó, temeroso de que le dijera "años", pues él no tenía tanto tiempo.

- Eso depende de ti, de lo capaz que quieras ser.

- ¿Qué?

- No creas que es tan fácil como te lo pinto, hacerte creer a ti mismo que eres capaz de contactar con cualquier persona que hayas mirado antes esté donde esté en el mundo puede llevarte desde semanas hasta décadas o incluso más... depende de ti.

Pasó una hora en la que practicaron sin cesar, Harry se preguntaba si la profesora tendría una pila especial o algo así porque a pesar de las clases y el trabajo que debía de estar haciendo con todas aquellas cartas y el ordenador, el hecho de tener otra cosa extra como dar clases de Oclumencia no parecía que sí le pasaba a él, que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

La última hora la dedicaron a la parte desagradable, en la que Phoebe se adentraba en sus recuerdos. Harry ponía todas las barreras que podía, pero no le salía ninguna y de nuevo sus recuerdos no podían evitar estar enfocados a Sirius... al menos no en el momento de la caída por le velo, pero sí otros instantes como cuando estuvo a su lado en cuarto año, convertido en perro... al principio luchó por que parara, pero luego casi quiso seguir con esa imagen metida en su visión, casi olvidándose de que Phoebe aún estaba mirando en su mente.

La profesora le reprendió varias veces que no estaba concentrado, pero es que ya no podía volver a concentrarse... ya quería dejarlo, irse a la sala común.

- Aún te noto... ¡deja de pensar en ese perro!- dijo exasperada.- Le acabaré cogiendo asco.

- Ese perro era mi padrino.- le contestó con ira en la voz, apretando los dientes.

Phoebe abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó con la boca abierta y Harry, al abrir los ojos, se extraño de la expresión de la profesora.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella al fin.- ¿Un perro tu padrino?¿Cómo se come eso?

- Era un animago, ¿qué pasa?¿No le conocía?- Phoebe negó con la cabeza.-¿O es que no sabía que mi padrino era Sirius Black?

Harry esperaba que la profesora se escandalizara, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó como si le hubiera dicho "Mi padrino era Perico el de los Palotes".

- Bueno...emmm... pues lo siento si te ofendí, Harry.- dijo sin más.- ¿Te parece que sigamos?¿O prefieres dejarlo para la próxima clase?

- Mejor la semana que viene.

- Está bien...- se levantó del sillón y volvió a coger el ordenador, encendiéndolo.- Y no olvides practicar, porque Voldemort no será tan compasivo.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se fue sin mediar palabra, Phoebe decidió seguir su propio consejo y no darle vueltas al asunto hasta que no estuvieran todas las hermanas reunidas. Sea lo que fuere que estaba pasando, ella lo iba a averiguar e iba a poner soluciones inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó la hora, se presentó en el despacho de Piper entrando como un rayo y de un portazo, viendo que sólamente estaba Chris sentado en uno de los pupitres leyendo un libro. Phoebe se dirigió hasta la mesa de Piper y se sentó en ella. Hubo un momento de sliencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Chris cuando la vio entrar de esa manera.

- Ahora lo comprendo todo.

- ¿El qué?

- El por qué Harry está así.- contestó, Chris se quedó esperando que hablara.- Justo el verano pasado mataron a su padrino.

- ¿Quién?

- No he sacado mucha información, sólo he vislumbrado una sala en grada y a aquel hombre de pelo negro que caía a través de un arco tapado por un velo... ese hombre era el padrino de Harry.

- Un momento, ¿dices que está muerto?¿Sólo porque cayó detrás de un velo?

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco lo entendía.

- Alomejor en el Libro de las Sombras hay algo sobre eso, o si no en la biblioteca. Habrá que averiguar qué es ese arco.

- Pues sí, porque me parece un tanto estúpido dar a alguien por muerto sólo porque cayó tras un arco... incluso podría ser un portal de cualquier tipo.

- Vale, Chris, peor los magos no creo que estén habituados a ir de acá para allá usando portales de tiempo o de espacio o de lo que sea.

- Intentaré buscar información en otros lados mientras investigo a los Malfoy.

- ¿Ya tienes algo?

- Sólo que el tal Lucius está encerrado en Azkaban por mortífago, ya que le pillaron el año pasado por una movida que más tarde os contaré. La esposa, Narcisa, está sospechosamente tranquila en la mansión familiar, me juego el cuello a que está haciendo algo. Y el chaval no ha hecho nada digno de mención, aunque por qué no, ya tiene edad para seguir los pasos de su padre.

- Y es el único que está en Hogwarts, puesto que su padre está en prisión y...su madre no le visita, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, aunque seguiré vigilando al resto de los Slytherin, si me lo permite la rata paliducha de Severus.- dijo, Phoebe soltó una risita.- ¿Qué?

- Dale una oportunidad, el pobre hombre está estresado.

- Pobre hombre...- repitió Chris con burla.- Ya, claro, Bill Gates también es muy pobre.

Phoebe le miró riendo mientras él se sentaba en uno de los pupitres de alumnos a leer uno de los libros sobre Artes Oscuras de la biblioteca. Durante un momento hubo silencio, en el cual Phoebe miraba ceñuda al luz blanca...

Chris, aunque ya tenían confianza con él, el hecho de que se hubiera puesto a leer uno de los libros más oscuros de la biblioteca (al menos a juzgar por su aspecto) le despertó de nuevo sus sospechas. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir nada de Chris con su poder de empatía, lo que no le daba a menudo muy buena espina... sacudió la cabeza, hacía tiempo que Chris destruyó varios demonios y se arriesgó por Wyatt, lo que renovó las confianzas de las Embrujadas. Y hubiera sido del todo de no ser porque Leo se mostraba aún muy reticente a confiar en él, justo el caso contrario de Muriel, que casi desde el principio se fió.

Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Chris, preguntándole:

- Oye, ¿has visto a Paige y a Piper?

- Ocupadas, Piper con Wyatt y Paige con Muriel.

- ¿Y eso?¿Me han marginado o qué?

- Uno de los elfos domésticos está enseñándoles el castillo, no te preocupes, vendrán aquí en cuanto caiga la noche, como siempre.

Phoebe se cruzó de brazos, mientras cogía otro de los libros que tenía Chris al lado y se ponía a leerlo junto e él, esperando a sus hermanas.

_ººººº_

Aquella tarde Harry tampoco comentó nada sobre la clase de oclumencia, y mientras hacía los deberes pensaba una y otra vez en lo raro que le resultaba que Phoebe no supiera nada sobre Sirius... con los dementores pasó lo mismo, ni idea de qué eran. ¿Y se suponía que era profesora? Porque si Phoebe no sabía nada seguramente Piper tampoco...

"_Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene en cuenta Dumbledore para seleccionar al personal"_, pensó, _"porque conocimientos poquitos, por lo que veo"_.

Aunque sus amigos trataron de sacarle conversación, él no tenía ganas de hablar de nada. Durante la cena se sintió molesto por las constantes "miraditas preocupadas de reojo" que le dirigían, y deseó que cada uno se metiera en sus propios asuntos y se dejara de preocupar por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Sin mediar palabra ni esperar a nadie, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa después de una cena frugal, que no le llenó demasiado pero no quería esperar a subir con nadie, sino estar solo.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Hermione y Ron se miraron discutiendo el tema de siempre con las miradas... "¿Qué hacemos?¿Cómo le tratamos?¿Qué podemos decirle?", todo comenzaba a ser un auténtico fastidio para los dos amigos de Harry, que pronto agotarían su paciencia y actuarían, tanto si metían la pata como si no.

Harry llegó poco después a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los doseles. Intentó no pensar, una vez más... debió imaginarlo, el problema no estaba en que no fuera capaz de no pensar en nada... el caso era que no quería.

Se preguntaba si verdaderamente la oclumencia tendría algo de remedio a su situación, después de todo él tenía una cicatriz, una marca que le unía con Voldemort, y muy probablemente de manera diferente a los demás... tal vez por ello necesitara de soluciones diferentes. ¿Pero habría otra cosa para cerrar la mente a parte de la oclumencia?

Pensando en ello, algo que lamentaría después, se quedó dormido al poco rato, apareciendo en una de las salas cavernosas de la otra vez.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando y luchó por salir, pero algo se lo impedía. Intentó despertar, pero tampoco podía...

Enfrente suya, o más bien de Voldemort, estaba aquel hombre de mirada diabólica llamado Barbas, que miraba con interés lo que el Mago Tenebroso estaba haciendo.

- Está aquí.- pronunció Voldemort, a la vez que Harry también notaba que movía los labios.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Barbas en tono burlón.- Qué interesante...¿puedo hablar con él?

Harry sintió un sobresalto, ¿se estaban refiriendo a él?¿le habrían invocado?¿Y para qué?¿Sólo para hablar con Barbas? De repente la cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta...justo el factor que Voldemort necesitaba para entrar en su mente, estar preocupado en muchas cuestiones a la vez, dejando paso libre.

"_Debí hacer caso a Halliwell"_, pensó enfadado consigo mismo.

- Sí, te estará escuchando.- volvieron a decir Harry y Voldemort.

- Perfecto.- Barbas se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba sentado Voldemort, juntó las palmas de las manos y las puso delate de la boca, en gesto pensativo, luego las bajó y comenzó a hablar.- Bienvenido al Inframundo, Harry Potter.

"_¿¡El infra qué!?¿Qué pretende este hombre?"_, Harry comenzaba a asustarse.

Barbas se rió, parecía que las expresiones y lo que sentía él se reflejaban en el rostro de Voldemort...

- Puedes contarle cuanto quieras a las Halliwell.- sonrió con malicia.- Aunque yo no te contaré mucho sobre ellas...

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras sonreía aún más y se daba la vuelta, alejándose un poco, dejando que sus palabras hicieran el efecto deseado. Y lo hicieron, Harry se quedó desconcertado, ¿qué sabía aquel hombre sobre sus nuevas profesoras?¿Incluiría eso a Paige y a Chris?

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí en persona.- dijo sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.- Te enseñaría todos los entresijos de mi mundo...- ahora sí se volvió.- Apuesto a que te encantaría.

Harry quiso hacer una pregunta, puso la voz en su garganta y la voluntad necesaria, pero recordó que estaba en un sueño de Voldemort....

Sin embargo, un sonido salió de su garganta, un sonido que procedía de su voluntad, no de la de Voldemort. Notó, además, la inquietud del mago tenebroso...

Intentó hacer la pregunta de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es usted?¿Qué quiere?

Harry, completamente asustado ahora dado que su voz salió con matices muy extraños, fruto de la mezcla de voces, esperó a que el hombre contestara. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, iría a hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente, necesitaba más clases de oclumencia, más protección, más todo...

No podía creerse que fuera ÉL, el que ahora estuviera controlando a Voldemort, aunque sólo fuera porque el Mago Tenebroso se estuviera dejando dominar.

- ¿Quién soy?- giró los ojos en círculo en gesto inocente.- Un boggart muy molesto...y eficaz.- añadió con un tono desafiante.- ¿Y qué quiero?- hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Barbas se acercó hasta Harry lo suficiente como para estar cara a cara.- Quiero tus miedos, Harry...

Pasó una mano por encima de su hombro y se quedó mirando la palma, luego sonrió para sí y comenzó a alejarse.

- Gracias por tu colaboración, espero que vengas a visitarnos pronto.

Notó que despertaba, que su mente volvía al dormitorio de Gryffindor a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se incorporó de un salto, estaba sudando como un cerdo y temblando como una hoja...

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en silencio, en la ventana no había ninguna lechuza aquella noche. Todo parecía normal, al menos para el resto del mundo, que podía dormir con tranquilidad y sin miedo a aquellos sueños... le pareció frustrante.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso las zapatillas y sin más abrigo que su pijama salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, cruzando la sala común a toda leche y pasando por el retrato de la señora gorda, que apenas se despertó para dejarle pasar.

Casi corría por los pasillos, en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. El camino se le hacía eterno y por más que intentaba ir más deprisa le parecía ir más despacio...

"_Quiero tus miedos, Harry..."_

La voz de Barbas, gélida y acojonante, resonó en su cabeza. Apretó el paso y se echó a correr, cruzándose con la señora Norris, que fue enseguida a avisar a Filch de que alguien merodeaba por los pasillos.

Llegó a la estatua de las escaleras que conducían al despacho del director, que curiosamente estaban disponibles para que cualquiera que quisiese pudiera subir. Harry hubiera protestado contra lo confiado de Dumbledore, pero en ese momento agradeció que no hubiera cerrado la escalera.

Aporreó la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore una y otra vez, lo sentía mucho si lo despertaba, pero él no iba a esperar... no podía esperar, estaba demasiado asustado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que volviera a dormirse en al menos tres o cuatro días.

Tras la quinta aporreada, en la que ya el dorso de la mano y los nudillos empezaban a dolerle y tenía los pies congelados, oyó ruidos tras la puerta. Albus Dumbledore apareció con una túnica de pijama sobre la que llevaba puesta una bata de seda multicolor, llevaba un candil en la mano y las gafas de media luna se las había dejado.

En cuanto salió, se quedó mirando a Harry un momento, como dudando de que lo que tenía delante fuera real o un sueño, o como si sin sus gafas no viera claramente a quién tenía esperando en la puerta.

- Profesor.- comenzó Harry.- Tengo que hablar con usted.

- ¡Harry!, por Merlín, ¿que haces aquí?¿Qué ocurre?¿Sabes qué hora es?

Pero el chico no esperó a que lo invitaran, simplemente pasó al despacho. Dumbledore cerró la puerta, se acercó a donde estaba Harry y dejó el candil sobre su escritorio, dejando que la tenue luz hiciera que los rasgos de cansancio de ambos se dejaran notar más que nunca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Dumbledore, preocupado.

Harry comenzó a temblar, se había quedado mirando la llama del candil, perdido en el recuerdo del sueño. Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro y él le miró.

- Profesor...- dijo con un hilo de voz, notaba que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.- he tenido otro sueño.

Cinco minutos después, Harry se encontró sentado en un sillón con un té caliente en la mano mientras relataba al director todo lo que había visto, incluso los sueños anteriores, aunque aún no se decidió a contarle lo del "Luz Blanca" que le rescató del "Luz Negra" en Privet Drive. Cuando acabó, le dio un buen trago a la taza y dejó un poco para que siguiera calentándole las manos. El director, que se había quedado a cuadros cuando Harry le contó lo de que había conseguido usar el cuerpo de Voldemort para hablar con el tal Barbas, al final se quedó pensativo mientras se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por la larga barba blanca, con la boca semiabierta por el asombro...

Al final, volvió a apoyar las manos en los brazos del sillón, se reclinó hacia atrás y echó un profundo suspiro.

- Me temo que estás en grave peligro, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?¿Quién es Barbas?

Dumbledore miró a Harry, que ni siquiera necesitó que el director le respondiera, sabía lo que iba a decirle: "No puedo contestarte".

- ¡¿Y se supone que estoy en grave peligro?!¿¡Cuándo me dirá qué está pasando!?¡¿Cuando caiga en las manos de ese maníaco?!- bramó.

- No dejaré que se acerque a ti, de eso puedes estar seguro.- dijo con voz fría y decidida.

Harry dejó la taza en la mesilla que tenían frente a ellos, comenzó a respirar fuerte, un reflejo de su actual cabreo y mal humor. Bajó la mirada al suelo y cruzó los brazos, se sentía muy frustrado. Pensaba que por fin Dumbledore comenzaba a sincerarse, pero parecía que el viejo aún no había aprendido la lección.

- Pero dejará que me acerque a él, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al director mordazmente sin levantar la vista.

La pregunta pilló a Dumbledore completamente desprevenido.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Harry.

- Tampoco yo sé nada cuando me habla de Quidditch, ¿verdad profesor?- esta vez miró al director. No se había dado cuenta, pero su voz había adquirido un tono malicioso, inusual en el chico, que dejó helado a Dumbledore.- Pero no importa, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, como siempre.

Se levantó bruscamente, dando gracias con sarcasmo por el té y se acercó a la puerta, contando mentalmente los segundos que quedaban para que el director hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer. Detenerle en la puerta para dar el efecto final con sus palabras misteriosas y vacías, y la tentación de Harry fue seguir adelante sin parase y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

De repente sentía una ira profunda, un odio desmesurado hacia el director, como en aquella vez del año pasado en el que le miró y le entraron ganas de golpearle...no estaba seguro, pero esta vez hubiera apostado porque ese odio no provenía de Voldemort, sino de sí mismo.

- Harry.- dijo Dumbledore, justo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta y lo había girado para abrir.

"_Puntual y previsible como un reloj"_, pensó.

- No te metas en aquello que te supera.- continuó el director con una voz especialmente autoritaria que sobresaltó a Harry.- Esta vez va en serio, si te enfrentas a ellos ni siquiera podré salvarte...están fuera de tu alcance. Si lo que desean es verte muerto, lo conseguirán... ya has visto lo que hicieron con los demonios de ácido.- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.- Y créeme, eso es sólo el principio.

Harry se quedó un segundo en la puerta, pensando... luego, dejó el pomo y soltó la puerta. Miró al profesor girando la cabeza, por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Y qué hará al respecto, profesor?¿O también están fuera de su alcance?

- Siempre hay un pez más grande, Harry. Sin embargo, yo conozco a los dos más grandes de todos.

Harto definitivamente de las adivinanzas, se largó rápidamente del despacho de vuelta a la sala común. Por el camino no dejó de pensar en las palabras del director, sin saber que alguien le había estado siguiendo desde la sala común hasta allí y había escuchado toda la discusión.

No volvió a dormir en toda la noche, más porque estaba demasiado alterado por la ira que por el miedo.

"_¡¡Estúpido anciano!! Si lo que desean es verme muerto lo conseguirán_- recordó con burla-_...¡me pregunto si quien quiere verme muerto es él o Voldemort! O tal vez quiera ver muerto a Remus, después de todo, gracias en buena parte a Dumbledore Sirius está muerto..."_

Se revolvió en la cama, apretó los puños y reprimió las ganas de gritar como un poseso para desahogarse. Luego, un pensamiento comenzó a nacer en lo profundo de su mente, fue sopesado por unos segundos pero enseguida fue rechazado. Negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo.

Sin embargo, parecía que aquella idea se resistía a irse, una y otra vez pasaba por entre el resto de sus quejas, implorando a gritos que Harry la dijera, como si con eso fuera a librarse de ella. Él estuvo tentado de hacerlo, y a medida que su rabia fue aumentando, se tumbó mirando al techo y abrió la boca para decirlo...

- No, eso es demasiado. Quítatelo de la cabeza.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Volvió a tumbarse de lado, y como si el haber luchado contra aquella idea hubiera sido una especie de batalla final, las preocupaciones dejaron de vagar por su mente y por fin pudo dejarla en blanco por un solo segundo, que bastó para que se quedara dormido de nuevo.

_**ºººººº**_

- ¡Mierda! No lo ha dicho.

Voldemort dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que tenía delante con el puño, haciendo un ruido sordo.

- No te preocupes, amigo. Basta con que lo haya deseado por dentro...

Barbas estaba sentado delante de él, desde hacía unos días que estaban trabajando con la conexión mental que tenían Harry y Voldemort, un arma muy poderosa e interesante según Barbas, aunque el Mago Tenebroso a veces se preguntaba si no le estaba dando más dolores de cabeza que alegrías.

- ¿Y de qué servirá?- dijo con desprecio.

- Deseos así no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, y mucho menos en estas situaciones. Bastará con encontrar a un genio que escuche al pobre Potter....y atienda sus peticiones.

- ¿Acaso estás loco?¿Proporcionar a Potter tres deseos?¡Lo primero que haría sería pedir que nos muriéramos todos!

- Puede... pero recuerda, los genios son muy engañosos, lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que dicen sus amos cuando no deben.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Esto sólo era un ensayo, necesitamos que Harry pueda decirlo cuando la ocasión se presente...y podremos librarnos de Dumbledore para siempre.

- Al menos, me alegra saber que el odio de Potter hacia Dumbledore no para de crecer.

- Y pronto tendremos el arma perfecta para que ese odio estalle.

Ambos rieron, ansiosos por avanzar en su plan de destruir a las Embrujadas, que debía ejecutarse con la mayor discreción posible o usarían el poder de tres, destruyéndoles fácilmente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Dime, Barbas, ¿cuáles son los peores temores de Potter?

- Eso es un secreto profesional, amigo mío, pero cuando llegue el momento de utilizarlos para matarle, te lo revelaré.

_ººººº_

Aquella mañana, Harry se había despertado el primero, poco antes de que amaneciera, mientras todos los demás seguían dormidos. Estuvo un rato sentado en la cama, pensando... pensando que era un maldito masoquista, y se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

"_Precisamente, PENSANDO, lo único que no debería hacer... pues lo único que hago", _se decía.

Se levantó y, tras vestirse y asearse, se fue directamente al Gran Comedor, pues no era demasiado temprano. Apenas había nadie cuando entró, los pocos se le quedaron mirando pero Harry prefirió no hacer caso, bastante llevaba encima como para tener que preocuparse de los cuchicheos de cuatro gatos. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a desayunar, sin esperar a sus amigos. No quería descargar su ira contra ellos, no se lo merecían, pero sabía que si alguno de ellos se ponía pesado, inevitablemente acabaría gritándole...

Cuando el Comedor se empezó a llenar y llegaron los demás Gryffindor, Harry seguía sentado. Se había tranquilizado un poco aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido. Al verle así, Ron y los demás decidieron no decirle mucho más que "buenos días" y comentar cuatro cosas, para después seguir hablando entre ellos.

- ¡Jueves! Sólo queda un día para que sea fin de semana...

- Menudas ansias, Ginny,-comentó Muriel.- ¿acaso hay algo interesante que hacer?

- Nah, Luna y algunas más hemos organizado una especie de cutre-reunión para entretenernos un poco, ya que no hay nada que hacer.

- Se supone que este años son tus TIMOs, Ginny...- le recordó Hermione amablemente.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y se quedó seria, provocando las carcajadas de Hermione.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Cada día estás más serio.- le dijo Muriel a Harry, pero sólo recibió por respuesta una mirada asesina y silencio, así que dijo con tono burlón.- Pues vale, no nos lo cuentes, pero tampoco te pongas en plan misterioso para que te preguntemos.

Al segundo siguiente, Harry dejó de un golpetazo la cuchara en la mesa y se levantó rápidamente, saliendo del Gran Comedor completamente irritado. _"Ya está, sabía que pasaría...¿por qué tienen que decirme nada?¡Y encima burlarse!"_, pensaba él mientras se alejaba del comedor.

- ¿Qué?¡Sólo era una broma! Menudo carácter...

- No conviene, de todas formas, que le digas cosas como esa, Muriel.- le dijo Hermione.

- Lo que le conviene a este chico es que le pongan las pilas.- contestó la rubia, visiblemente molesta y haciendo eco de la opinión de Piper.

- Te entiendo, pero es que no ha pasado un buen verano ni mucho menos...lo ha pasado fatal.- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza, apenado.

- ¿Y por qué?- preguntó Muriel con cautela, porque había estado apunto de soltar una pregunta mordaz.

Sin embargo, el resto del grupo salvo ella y Lorraine se quedaron mirando y volvieron a lo suyo cortando la conversación. Muriel miró a su amiga y ambas se encogieron de hombros, dejando de hablar sobre ello al instante.

Apenas cinco minutos después, una lechuza marrón cobriza aterrizó delante de Muriel, que cogió el sobre con curiosidad mientras el animal se marchaba, y con más curiosidad abrió la carta, ¿quién se suponía que le iba a escribir?

_Querida Muriel:_

_¿Qué tal va todo por el colegio? Espero que bien, recuerda, ¡no la líes! Te escribimos para hacerte saber que tu profesora Minerva McGonagall nos ha escrito para concertar una reunión y hablar de asuntos referentes a ti. No te preocupes, esperamos que no sea nada grave..._

_Llegaremos esta misma tarde, hacia las cinco, y después de hablar con tu profesora iremos a saludarte._

_Te quieren_

_N y W Fawn_

Muriel no pudo evitarlo, se empezó a partir el culo de risa allí mismo, tanto que casi le costó respirar y lloraba como si le hubieran puesto mil cebollas delante, menudas teatreras estaban hechas las Embrujadas...habían quedado en que todo debía parecer muy natural, ¿pero hasta tal punto como para enviarle carta por lechuza y todo?

Luego comenzó a toser y calmarse, habiéndose quedado roja como un tomate. Hecho esto, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que muchos se le habían quedado mirando.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Lorraine cogiendo la carta y comenzando a leerla, poco después, exclamó.- ¡Vaya!¿Vienen tus padres?

Hermione y Ron dejaron de divagar y prestaron toda la atención del mundo a la conversación de las dos amigas.

- Emm... sí, bueno.- echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa, donde Paige estaba desayunando mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

- Me encantaría conocerlos.- comentó Hermione.

- Pues esta tarde podrás verlos, vienen a hablar con McGonagall.

- ¿Sobre lo de tus ataques?- preguntó Ginny.

- Sí.- contestó con un suspiro.

- ¿Y eso es lo gracioso?- preguntó Ron.

- Déjalo, no lo entenderías.- dijo Muriel mientras volvía a reírse.

Poco después, Ron se adelantó a Hermione para ir a buscar a Harry. No podía esperar a contarle lo de los padres de Muriel y sabía que eso alejaría de la cabeza todo lo ocurrido el año pasado al menos por unos momentos, y que le animaría y sería como antes. Ir a investigar otro nuevo misterio persiguiendo por medio castillo a los profesores, siempre al borde de hacer perder puntos a Gryffindor. No es que le hiciera una gracia especial aquello a Ron, después de todo no estaban en tiempos muy propicios para perderse por el castillo visto lo visto, pero sabía que Harry se animaba mucho con esas cosas.

Buscando, le encontró en el aula de Historia (lo que les tocaba ahora) haciendo un par de deberes de última hora. Se acercó a él y, apoyándose en la mesa, le habló en voz baja.

- ¡Hey Harry!¿No te has enterado?

- Sorpréndeme Ron.- dijo con tono burlón y sin desviar la atención de sus deberes.

Ron ignoró la actitud de Harry y se sentó a su lado.

- Los padres de Muriel vienen a entrevistarse con McGonagall por lo de los ataques.

Por fin, Harry salió de su trance de cabreos continuos y miró a Ron con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo, Ron asintió.

- Estarán aquí dentro de una hora.

- Sí que son rápidos.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Aunque realmente no sé de dónde vienen, pero Muriel no parece inglesa.- hizo una pausa.- Al hablar tiene acento americano, pero no me preguntes de dónde...aunque también parece estar mezclado con otro idioma, ¿no lo has notado?

- Sí, no es ruso...

- ¿Ruso?¡Qué va! Es más suave...pero no sé cuál es. Aunque quizá sea de la zona.

Harry asintió dándole la razón, y luego se quedó pensativo. _"Entonces tiene padres"_, pensó, _"pues habrá que ver si son o no poderosos"_. Aunque siguió con sus deberes y Ron se puso con los suyos, notó que el pelirrojo le estaba mirando. Al principio no le molestó, pero luego le pareció excesivo...

- Qué pasa, Ron.- dijo levantando la vista de los deberes para mirarle.

- Nada, nada.- el pelirrojo desvió por fin la vista.

- ¿Y por qué llevas media hora mirándome?¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Da igual, Harry, seguro que no quieres ni que te pregunte ni mucho menos querrás contestarme.

- ¿A qué?- preguntó, le había picado la curiosidad, Ron normalmente le habría hecho cualquier pregunta por molesta e inoportuna que fuera.

- ¿Qué te pasó anoche? Noté que te ibas corriendo y luego volvías, ¿te encontrabas mal?

Harry miró hacia otro lado, eludiendo la pregunta. Ron captó el gesto y también se puso con sus deberes.

- No importa, ya esperaba que no me contestaras.- se volvió de nuevo hacia él y luego puso una mano en su hombro, Harry le miró.- Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Claro.

Harry miraba a su amigo, creía comprender lo que pensaba... y en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que si tenía que gritarle a alguien, sería a cualquiera menos a Ron o a Hermione. Por cómo se habían estado comportando con él, respetando como se sentía, aunque no demostrara que prestaba atención a los demás, sí se había dado cuenta de eso... y se sentía un poco mal. _"Y no fueron ellos los culpables de lo que ha pasado"_, pensó,_ "y sin embargo, pagan por ello."_

- Esta tarde iremos tú y yo a ver a los padres de Miss Derritolaspuertas,- continuó hablando Ron mientras Harry pensaba en aquello.- ¿qué te parece?

- Genial.- contestó, mientras sonreía.

En ese momento entró Hermione por la puerta de la clase y se alegró de ver a Harry allí, ¡y además sonriendo! Luego echó una mirada a Ron, que tenía cara de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima. Con sutileza, el pelirrojo le alzó el dedo pulgar a Hermione y ésta sonrió. _"Por fin avanzamos"_, pensó ella.

_ºººººº_

A la tarde, en el despacho de Paige, Leo y ella ensayaban su papel. Muriel les daba pistas y consejos de cómo actuar y de cómo fueron sus padres, además de que la forma en la que hablaran fuera acorde con el país del que, en teoría, procedían.

- Leo, tienes que marcar más la ene.- le decía Muriel.- Mira, pega más la lengua al paladar.

- ¡Buah!¡Vamos, Muriel!¿Qué más da?

- Ah, claro, supongo que entre la entonación de, por ejemplo, Ron Weasley y la de Renée Zelwegger no hay ninguna diferencia, ¿no?

- Pero es que eso es exagerado.- contestó Leo, Muriel le miró replicando que no.- Está bien, pero yo creo que ya basta de ensayos, ¡sólo van a ser cinco o como mucho diez minutos!

Muriel se quedó un breve momento en silencio, tras lo cual, miró a Leo con una sonrisa irónica y le dijo:

- Ahora sí que te pareces a mi padre.- borró su sonrisa.- No, tal vez tengas razón y no merezca más de cinco minutos de atención.

- Lo sieeeeeeeeento, pero me parece excesivo.

- Lo hago por vosotros, Leo, a mi me importa un carajo que vayáis hablando rumano o cantonés. Es por que sea creíble, y me parece que ese jueguecito lo empezasteis vosotros con la carta vía lechuza.

- No fue idea mía.- dijo el luz blanca encogiéndose de hombros, con las manos arriba y mostrando las palmas.

- ¡Pero tampoco te quejaste!- protestó Paige.

Muriel suspiró.

- Bueno, será mejor que os vayáis ya.

Orbitaron fuera del despacho para poder aparecer por la puerta principal. Una vez allí, se pusieron en marcha repasando en voz baja las últimas partes del plan.

Mientras, Ron y Harry habían salido de la sala común con la capa invisible y se habían dirigido directamente a la sala de profesores, refugiándose en la escalera. Se sentaron allí a esperar, escuchando atentamente por si oían sonidos de pasos subiendo, bajando, o por algún lado. Querían ver a los padres, pero no querían que les pillasen.

Pasados unos diez minutos, comenzaron a oír voces y risas, y gente subiendo. Se asomaron con cuidado a la escalera, dos personas adultas subían por ella a paso normal, y hasta que no estuvieron ya en el piso no lograron verles bien. Era un matrimonio medianamente joven y con considerable estatura. La mujer era rubísima, como Muriel, y tenía la piel muy pálida, los ojos verdosos y era muy guapa de cara.

El padre era un poco más alto, rubio tirando a pelirrojo y con los ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa amable y tenía un poco de barriga, de la que la mujer se estaba burlando mientras ambos se reían.

Ron y Harry notaron enseguida que tenían acento americano, al igual que habían notado en Muriel, aunque ellos tenían el acento sin ninguna mezcla, al menos aparentemente.

- No has cambiado mucho.- le dijo ella entre risas.

- Y tú pareces una chinita con esos ojos tan pequeños.

- Si Muriel te oye te va a dar de palos.

De nuevo rieron y pasaron por delante de Harry y Ron sin que se dieran cuenta, luego se pusieron delante de la puerta de la sala de profesores.

- ¿Qué les decimos?

- Lo que acordamos, es mejor que no sepan nada de todo esto, por la seguridad de todos nosotros.

- ¿Y si...?

Sea lo que fuese que preguntó la mujer y contestó el hombre, lo hicieron en bajo mientras que Harry y Ron se miraron, ¿qué se suponía que estaban diciendo? Al minuto siguiente, el hombre llamó a la puerta y desde dentro les hicieron pasar.

Paige y Leo entraron en la sala de profesores, con caras preocupadas, donde les esperaba McGonagall... y para la desagradable sorpresa de ambos, también estaba Dumbledore, mirándoles de manera inquisitoria.

- Bienvenidos, señores Fawn, espero que no hayan tenido dificultades al venir.

- No, ninguna.- respondió Leo con un acento marcado.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando a los dos amigos algo desconcertados. Al rato, Harry reaccionó y, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta, le preguntó a su amigo:

- Ron, ¿de qué se suponía que iban a hablar?

- De lo de los ataques a Muriel.

- ¿Y por qué iban a ocultar información...por nuestra seguridad?

Ron se encogió de hombros, aunque Harry comenzaba a estar cada vez más convencido de que había alguna relación entre Voldemort y Muriel... sus teorías se reforzaban.

- Tenemos que buscar a tus hermanos, necesito las orejas extensibles.

Quitó la capa de invisibilidad que les cubría y salieron corriendo escaleras a bajo rumbo a la sala común, donde suponía que estarían los gemelos dando rienda suelta a su imaginación y a sus sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando llegaron, los dos estaban allí charlando entre ellos mientras hacían algunos "deberes" en un pergamino. Al acercarse Harry y Ron, deslizaron dichos pergaminos con sumo disimulo fuera de la mesa y los pusieron en su regazo mientras se volvían a los dos amigos.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué hay?- les preguntó Fred con una falsa sonrisa inocente.

- Necesitamos las...- comenzó Harry en voz alta, luego se acercó a los gemelos y la bajó a un susurro.- ...orejas extensibles.

- Vaya vaya...¿en qué fregado estáis metidos ahora?- le preguntó George.- ¿Pensáis hacer espionaje sin nosotros?

- Esta vez sí, luego ya veremos.- les contestó Ron, que se había sentado al lado de sus hermanos.

Fred y George se miraron un momento, luego se encogieron de hombros y se sacaron un par de orejas de los bolsillos.

- Bien, pero con la condición de que nos contéis en qué estáis "trabajando".

- Igualmente, George.- dijo Harry aludiendo a los pergaminos que habían ocultado.- Gracias por las orejas.

Ron se levantó y se despidió de sus hermanos con un gesto de la mano, y luego ambos salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda poniéndose la capa invisible y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta de la sala de profesores. Fred y George se quedaron un rato mirando la puerta de la sala común, luego sonrieron al mismo tiempo y dijeron:

- ¿Las tienes, Fred?

- Claro, George.

- Estupendo.

Ambos sacaron de sus bolsillos otro par de orejas, que habían comunicado debidamente con las de Ron y Harry, y era su última innovación en una de sus ocurrencias más queridas. Se pusieron los "auriculares" y comenzaron a escuchar, al principio, la conversación de Ron y Harry por los pasillos sobre cómo se iban a colocar para no chocar con nadie ni ser notados, pero al rato se detuvieron por fin y se oyó otra conversación diferente, la de un hombre y una mujer que hablaban con Dumbledore y McGonagall. Los dos hermanos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y se pudieron a escuchar con curiosidad.

La conversación ya había comenzado, ahora hablaba el padre de Muriel:

- Bueno, la verdad es que pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor... pero no le dimos más importancia.

- ¿Han oído hablar alguna vez de la magia? Me refiero a antes de que su hija recibiera la carta.- preguntó McGonagall.

Hubo un silencio corto, los padres de Muriel pensaron muy bien la respuesta.

- Alguna vez, sí.- contestó ella.

- ¿Cómo tuvieron noticia?

- Hace tiempo, había mucha violencia y vandalismo...unos diecisiete años o así, ¿verdad?- dijo la madre de Muriel.- Unas pocas veces vimos a gente con las varitas haciendo magia, pero muy pocas, y nos asustaba su aspecto, así que procurábamos tener mucho cuidado.

- Es extraño que los Ministerios dejen a muggles con recuerdos de que han visto magia, solemos tener muy controlado ese tema.- dijo McGonagall.

- Aunque siempre queda alguien suelto.- comentó Dumbledore.- Agradecemos que no lo fueran contando por ahí.

- ¿Quién nos creería?- contestó el padre.- Simplemente hicimos advertencias a parientes y amigos que fueran con precaución.

Hubo una pausa, pareció que el ambiente se relajaba un poco y oyeron a Dumbledore ofrecer más té a la pareja, que aceptaron. Luego siguió hablando McGonagall.

- Otra cosa que quería comentarles, ya menos seria y alarmante, es sobre el enorme potencial de su hija.

- ¿Potencial?¿Eso quiere decir que le va bien?

- Por supuesto, señor Fawn. Aunque me preguntaba si en su familia o en la de su esposa no hubo alguna vez algún mago o bruja...

- No, que recordemos. Tal vez lo hubo, pero en un pasado muy lejano...

Harry, desde la puerta de la sala de profesores, se sintió decepcionado, los padres de Muriel eran muggles a más no poder. Mientras, los gemelos se preguntaban qué había de interesante en un interrogatorio a los padres de Muriel, y picados por la curiosidad, se decidieron a averiguarlo.

- Parecía extrañado por el comentario de Minerva, señor Fawn.- observó Dumbledore.

- Oh, bueno.- contestó entre risas.- Es que suele ser una especie de imán para los problemas, aunque es buena estudiante, pero no puede dejar de meterse en líos.

Ron no pudo evitar echar una mirada rápida a Harry (ni los gemelos evitar pensar en ellos mismos y en el propio Harry) y sonreír conteniendo la risa.

- Por eso nos preocupamos un poco cuando recibimos su carta, pensamos que ya estaba comenzando a tener problemas.- comentó la señora Fawn.

- En cierto modo, por lo que les hemos contado.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Pues lo que le digo, no entiendo quién puede andar persiguiéndola...tal vez sólo haya sido una nefasta coincidencia, aunque si vuelve a repetirse entonces sí será algo serio.

- No volverá a repetirse, mejoraremos nuestra seguridad.

- No lo dudo.

Otra pausa, oyeron que ya dos de los ocupantes de la sala se levantaban y Ron y Harry se prepararon para salir corriendo.

- Bien, pues no hay nada más que deban saber. Si quieren pueden quedarse esta noche en el castillo, dado que su casa no queda muy cerca, ¿verdad?

- Claro, gracias por la invitación, pero nos quedaremos poco tiempo. Iremos a saludar a Muriel y nos iremos después.

- Como quieran.

Los padres de Muriel se levantaron, a juzgar por el sonido de las sillas al arrastrarse por el suelo, y Ron y Harry salieron pitando de la puerta y se pusieron a resguardo detrás de una esquina lo suficientemente escondidos para que Dumbledore no les viera....o eso esperaban.

Se despidieron de los Fawn y Dumbledore y McGonagall se fueron por un lado del pasillo, justo el opuesto al que Harry y Ron estaban escondidos... sin embargo, el matrimonio sí eligió pasar por donde los dos amigos estaban así que se aseguraron de que estaban bien tapados con la capa invisible.

- Vamos a ver a Muriel, querrá saber sobre esto.- dijo la mujer.

- No creo que le preocupe demasiado, sabe cuidarse sola.- contestó él.

- Cierto, pero habrá que advertirla que debe prevenir esos ataques o al final la gente se dará cuenta de que no es normal.

- ¿Más de lo que ya lo han notado?- dijo, la mujer se encogió de hombros.- Recuerda que lo último que queremos es que Voldemort o cualquiera de los suyos se entere de que está aquí, estoy seguro de que ya le habrán prevenido de ella.

- Y seguro que se ha enterado de cómo matarla.

- Eso si su informador lo sabe...

- Cosa que dudo.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Entonces, los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de Paige, donde seguramente seguirían esperando a que llegaran para informar de lo ocurrido. Harry se había quedado de piedra, ¿cuántas más cosas iban a coincidir? Voldemort no sabía cómo matarle (o al menos no había podido conseguirlo todavía), pero tampoco sabía como matar a Muriel...había un informador, como Colagusano lo fue en su caso, el matrimonio protegía el paradero de la rubia a toda costa, como Dumbledore hacía con él.

- No puede ser mera coincidencia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron.- Vámonos, Harry, antes de que nos pillen.

Señaló hacia el otro pasillo, Dumbledore volvía, esta vez con Snape. Dado que no quería tener un encontronazo con ninguno de los dos, hizo caso a Ron y se fueron a paso rápido por el mismo pasillo que los padres de Muriel, desviándose hacia otro lado poco después.

- Fred.

- Dime, George.

- Esto se pone interesante.

- Sin duda.

- Bien.- suspiró George, luego habló con un divertido tono grave.- Creo que vamos a tener que intervenir, hermano mío. Parece algo serio.

- Veamos entonces de qué se trata.

Dicho esto, salieron de la sala común dispuestos a trazar por su cuenta un plan de espionaje al margen del de Ron y Harry, si ellos se habían puesto a investigar, era porque había algo gordo detrás (o al menos eso había sido lo usual hasta ahora), y este año no querían perdérselo.

Poco después, Paige y Leo llegaron al despacho de Phoebe, donde ya el resto del grupo les estaba esperando para recibir las noticias.

- ¿Qué les habéis contado?- les preguntó Piper nada más entraron.

- Nos hemos hecho los muggles.- dijo Leo, luego se dirigió a Muriel.- Creen que el tal Voldemort puede andar detrás de ti.

- ¡JA! No me preocupa un estúpido mago, a peores enemigos me he enfrentado.

- No, pero debería preocuparte el hecho de que Barbas se entere de que estás aquí.

Ante eso, Muriel se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza, eso SÍ podía ser preocupante, el demonio del miedo no sabía demasiado sobre ella y su raza, pero sabía lo suficiente.

- Algún día se enterará.- contestó.

- Pues que ese día llegue tarde, el factor sorpresa depende de ti. Si te descubren se acabó esa ventaja.

- Hasta ahora he matado a todos los testigos.- replicó Muriel.

- Muy bien por ti, pero mal por todos si se te llegara a escapar uno.

Muriel asintió, no dejaría escapar a nadie en la medida de lo posible, pero esa medida se estrechaba cada vez más, pues había estado muy cerca de descubrirse en el campo de Quidditch y temía que llegara la hora en que verdaderamente no hubiera más salida que o mostrar su poderes y matar a los demonios o dejar que éstos consiguieran su objetivo.

_ºººººº_

- Así que...¿crees en serio que puede tener algún papel importante contra Voldemort?- comentaba Hermione.

- No lo dudo, y sus padres lo están ocultando todo.- dijo Harry.- Me pregunto si Dumbledore sabe o sospecha algo.

- Debería...- dijo Ron.

- Si no lo sabe, desde luego sería muy extraño y sospecho que nada bueno.- dijo Harry.

Pensaba que, si supo lo de la profecía, y sabía muchas más cosas que no quería confesar, ¿cómo no iba a saber que Voldemort estaba interesado en una bruja con enormes poderes venida de muggles? O al menos, si no lo sabía hasta ahora, debía de saberlo ya por los ataques a Muriel... ¿y qué haría entonces? O lo peor, ¿qué estaría planeando Voldemort?

De repente, la voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba a Hermione.- Estás pálida...

- Sí, es que...- dijo, pero no pudo acabar, porque se desplomó en el suelo al segundo siguiente.

- ¡Hermione!

Harry y Ron se inclinaron sobre ella, seguía respirando pero notaron un extraño color en la piel, como amarillento... y temblaba.

- Llevémosla a la enfermería.

Salieron casi corriendo de la sala común, mientras que a una distancia infinita de allí, dos personas dejaban de mirar un espejo y se sonreían el uno al otro... Voldemort y Barbas.

- Mandad el mensaje.- ordenó Voldemort a un demonio que tenía detrás.- Y preparaos para el ataque.

El demonio desapareció para llevar las órdenes, luego Barbas habló.

- Debemos descubrir qué está pasando con nuestros sicarios y espías...no me huele nada bien.

- Con esto será suficiente, aunque no causaremos demasiados daños.

Barbas notó el tono molesto del Mago Tenebroso en la última frase.

- No te preocupes, amigo, haremos mucho más daño a las Embrujadas si descubrimos quién las está ayudando... muy recelosamente guardan el secreto, con lo que debe ser importante.

- Adelante, pues.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Contestando reviews....

**Paige**!! pos ale, ya sabes qué pasa... y ahora el capítulo 11, MUAJAJAJAJA, habrá que esperar un poquito....(chi mala, mu mu mala)

**sally-malfoy**!!! muxas gracias por los cumplidos, espero que te siga gustando. Respecto a Muriel, va a haber un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a su historia, así que no te preocupes. Seguiré dando más datos o pistas, pero en este capítulo que te menciono os lo contaré tooooooooooooooooodo, que ni mucho ni es poco. Depende de cómo me salga, pero corto desde luego no. Muxos besos.

**Tillion**!!! ná, que no se note tu super-publi subliminal eh??? enga, ahora te toca aprender chino mandarín y cantonés, y luego hindi y luego ruso...y se me olvidaba el árabe. (ahora vas y lo cascas ) NAMARIË (yo todavía no le he cogío el miedo a decirlo eh??)

**Mariana**!!! oie, me odiarás pero es que hasta que no me arreglen el portátil no puedo hacer nada con el de la Orden y Los Malditos, pero en cuanto los recupere los corrijo y adapto para colgarlos aquí, vale??? bueno, espero que este fic te sirva para que se te haga un poco más agradable la espera.


	12. El Desorden del Fénix

**Holaaaa!** Ya sé que he tardado una eternidad en poner el capítulo, y no me ha quedado muy exactamente como yo quería, pero bueno. En fin, dado que ya ha pasado un tiempo, he decidido poner una especie de "miniresumen" de lo que ha ido pasando hasta ahora. Más o menos lo más importante. Me ha llevado un buen rato prepararlo para seleccionar lo que de verdad había que poner, dado que no quería excederme más de una página. Sí, os darán pistas de qué puede pasar a continuación (aunque esté un poco rebuscado).

Espero que, de todas formas, os guste el capítulo. Ya estoy con el siguiente, aunque no ando muy llena de ideas últimamente, espero poder acabarlo pronto. Perdonad cualquier error como falta de guiones y cosas así, es por culpa de la web. En el editor lo he arreglado, pero no sé cómo saldrá al final.

Os dejo con el capítulo

**

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, en Embrujados...:**

Oye Phoebe¿quién nos pidió ayuda?

No lo sé, Leo no ha querido decírmelo.

¿Y por qué iban a ocultárnoslo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No puedes seguir así, Dumbledore.- dijo Moody.

Lo sé, Alastor, pero es que no sé cómo decírselo.

Ser directo es lo que más le hace falta, después de todo lo que ha pasado ese chico se merece la verdad.

Aún es muy pronto para comenzar a comentar nada, deja que pase un poco de tiempo y se confirmen los rumores.

No te pongo en duda, Dumbledore, sólo espero que sepas bien lo que haces.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pareces enfadado.

¿Y a ti qué te importa?- contestó enfadado, dándose la vuelta para volver al compartimento.

Ellos son tus amigos, Harry, no lo olvides.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He vuelto a hacerlo...- susurró Harry

¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Yo he explotado la varita de Malfoy.- le contestó algo alarmado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Quién es usted¿Qué quiere?

Quiero tus miedos, Harry...

Barbas pasó una mano por encima de su hombro y se quedó mirando la palma, luego sonrió para sí y comenzó a alejarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba a Hermione.- Estás pálida...

Sí, es que...- dijo, pero no pudo acabar, porque se desplomó en el suelo al segundo siguiente.

¡Hermione!

Llevémosla a la enfermería.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El Desorden del Fénix**

Desconcertante, sinceramente desconcertante.

Albus Dumbledore escuchaba el relato de la enfermera sobre unos alumnos, entre ellos Hermione, que habían caído inconscientes y aparentemente enfermos aunque no presentaban más síntomas que una tez pálida y baja temperatura. EL director se echó hacia delante, clavando los codos en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos en gesto pensativo.

¿Qué debemos hacer?- le preguntó Pomfrey.- ¿Llamaremos a alguien de San Mungo?

Dumbledore permaneció un momento en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de su despacho, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Pomfrey iba a repetirle la pregunta cuando la chimenea se encendió, sobresaltándola. La cabeza de Remus Lupin apareció entre las llamas y dirigió su mirada al director.

¿Albus?

Él pareció salir de sus ensoñaciones, giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea y saludó a Remus.

Tenemos un problema.- prosiguió Lupin.- Hemos recibido una misteriosa nota anónima diciendo que si queremos recuperar nuestro futuro enfermo debemos presentarnos en el Callejón Diagon antes de medianoche, donde encontraremos una cura para nuestras enfermedades.- hizo una pausa, cerciorándose de que había citado correctamente la nota.- ¿Qué crees que significa? Sospechamos que es de Voldemort...

Lo es.- contestó Dumbledore.

¡Pero eso significa que nos ha descubierto! Sabe dónde está la sede, Albus.

Descuida, no lo sabe.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Hay formas de mandar correo al lugar que deseas sin saber dónde está, como por ejemplo, concentrándote en la persona y no en el sitio.

Oh, cierto... ¿qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó, se estaba empezando a impacientar por las escuetas respuestas del director.

Convoca una reunión de la Orden, Remus.- éste asintió.- Y anuncia la llegada de cuatro nuevos miembros.- dijo levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia la puerta.

¿Quiénes?

Las Halliwell y el señor Chris Perry.

Pero...¡si les acabas de conocer! Aún no sabemos si...

Son de plena confianza, Remus.- le interrumpió, ya de espaldas a Lupin, luego se volvió hacia la enfermera y le dijo en voz baja.- Dígales que quiero verles en mi despacho ahora mismo.- ella asintió y salió por la puerta.- ¡Ah! Y no diga nada a los chicos.

La enfermera volvió a asentir mientras bajaba las escaleras. Dumbledore cerró la puerta y se volvió de nuevo hacia Remus.

Eso es todo, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.- le dijo.

Un resignado Lupin se retiró del fuego de la chimenea, que volvió a apagarse. Albus volvió a su sillón y se sentó dando un suspiro, cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Se dispuso a esperar a las Embrujadas mientras murmuraba.

Desconozco el motivo de hacerme salir de Hogwarts, Tom. Pero lo que sigue pareciéndome desconcertante es que me haces sospechar que no es por Harry...¿a quién estás buscando?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es una trampa¡se ve a la legua! No podemos dejar este lugar sin protección alguna.

A eso iba, Piper, uno de ustedes se quedará vigilando con los demás profesores.

Habían pasado apenas quince minutos desde que Dumbledore murmurara sus sospechas y entonces entraran las tres hermanas acompañadas por Chris, habiendo dejado a una Muriel curiosa por saber la razón de la convocatoria.

Dumbledore comenzó a hablarles de la Orden del Fénix y de su deseo de que se unieran a ella y que fueran a Grimmauld Place a trazar un plan para descubrir qué era lo que pretendía Voldemort a cambio del antídoto que devolvería a la normalidad a los alumnos afectados.

Inmediatamente Piper había captado las segundas intenciones del mensaje del mago tenebroso y ahora deliberaban sobre quién iba a quedarse a vigilar la escuela por si, como preveían, Voldemort aparecía.

Deberíamos quedarnos las tres.- opinó Paige.

Creo que sería mejor que se quedara Chris.- dijo Phoebe.

¿Y si se van dos de vosotras y el señor Perry se queda con la otra?- propuso Dumbledore.

¡NO!- saltó Piper de repente.- Es que...trabajamos mejor las tres juntas, ya sabe, nos complementamos.

Oh...¿entonces?

Las miradas de las tres hermanas se dirigieron a Chris, que ya desde hacía un buen rato sabía que le iba a tocar quedarse y aceptó sin rechistar, sabía que estaría con Muriel y sus dos extraños aliados Dobby y Myrtle patrullando el castillo y, en caso de ataque, ningún demonio saldría vivo estando Muriel rondando.

Bien, pues si ya está todo dicho, les ruego me acompañen, por favor.- Dumbledore.

Las tres se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron con el director hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras que Chris se iba del despacho con un mensaje del Dumbledore para el resto de los profesores. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, Dumbledore hechizó un objeto como traslador y los cuatro lo tocaron al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien.- comenzó Dumbledore.- Tres, dos...uno...

La habitación se hizo un remolino de colores al mismo tiempo en que sentían en gancho en el ombligo. A pesar de que Chris había investigado y Dobby les había hablado sobre los trasladores, ninguna de las tres estaba preparada para aquello y se estaban mareando.

Cuando pisaron el suelo de la plaza, cayeron de bruces en medio de jadeos y quejidos.

"¿Es que no hay un medio de transporte decente en este mundo!" pensó Phoebe, indignada.

Dumbledore las ayudó a levantarse y les entregó un pergamino que decía lo siguiente.

_"La sede de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place"_

Paige levantó la vista hacia las casas que tenía delante, fijándose en que, aparte de totalmente destartaladas, eran la número 11 y la 13.

Estaba a punto de preguntar por el número 12 cuando una casa comenzó a aparecer entre las otras dos, mientras que las hermanas miraban el proceso boquiabiertas de asombro.

Bueno, entremos.- dijo Dumbledore subiendo los escalones y llamando a la puerta con los nudillos.

Rápidamente se abrió la puerta y Piper por poco no vuela la cabeza a Moody del susto, pues había aparecido moviendo su ojo mágico en todas direcciones. Al ver a Albus, le dejó pasar junto con las hermanas, a las que sin embargo siguió mirando con recelo.

Ya están todos esperando, Albus.

Muy bien...

Se adelantó y fue hacia la cocina seguido por las Embrujadas, que miraban con curiosidad a Moody, que cerraba la marcha.

Entraron en la cocina y todos los murmullos cesaron, Albus fue hasta la cabecera de la mesa e invitó a las chicas a que se sentaran en unos sitios dispuestos en el lado derecho de la mesa, mientras que Alastor se sentaba junto a Arthur y Tonks en el lado izquierdo.

Bien, antes que nada quiero presentaros a Phoebe y Piper Halliwell.- las aludidas saludaron con un hola y una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Y a Paige Matthews.- Paige saludó de la misma forma.- Han venido aquí para ayudarnos a salir de este embrollo.

¿Es así como quieres llamarlo, Albus?- dijo alguien desde la puerta con tono malhumorado.

Hola Molly. Pasa, por favor, estaba presentando a las Halliwell.

La madre de los Weasley se sentó con semblante cansado y malhumorado al lado de su marido. Mientras Albus citaba los nombres de los presentes (Bill, Mundungus, Kingsley, Tonks...) Phoebe se quedó mirando con discreción a Molly. Sintió que estaba cansada por la tensión de estar vigilando a Voldemort con pocos resultados, que estaba asustada y enfadada con Dumbledore porque estaba ocultando cosas con respecto a...

Cuando iba a averiguar de qué se trataba, percibió otra sensación que la hizo sobresaltarse y giró automáticamente la mirada hacia donde provenía, dándose cuenta de que un hombre de pelo castaño con canas y rostro cansado se había quedado mirándola fijamente, pero retiró la vista en cuanto Phoebe se dio cuenta y volvió a prestar atención a Dumbledore. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero sin dejar de mirar furtivamente a aquel hombre del que no había escuchado su nombre por intentar averiguar lo que le molestaba a Molly Weasley.

Una vez Albus hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, comenzaron el debate sobre qué hacer al respecto de la situación. Todos opinaban que era una trampa rastrera y estúpida, un insulto, pero que no tenían más remedio que responder.

Pero Albus¿están tan graves?- preguntó Kingsley

No podemos arriesgarnos, si resulta ser un veneno mortal.- respondió.

¿Y si no lo es¿Y si después de que hayan aniquilado a la Orden resulta que no tenían nada serio?- dijo Moody, preocupado.- Es las excusa perfecta, nos matan a todos dejando Hogwarts sin protección y vía libre para eliminar a Potter.

¿Y preferirías quedarte de brazos cruzados viéndolos morir¿Antes de arriesgarte tú, los arriesgarías a ellos?- exclamó Remus, indignado.

¡No es eso! Sólo quiero asegurarme.

Eeeem...- Phoebe quiso intervenir levantando tímidamente la mano. Todos los cuchicheos y la discusión cesaron y las miradas se posaron en ella, que comenzó a sentirse incómoda.- Pienso que Hogwarts está a buen recaudo y que...eeem...se subestima a sí mismo pensando que esos...mortífagos pueden matarle tan fácilmente¿no cree?

Que la escuela está a buen recaudo...-contestó Moody, escéptico.- No dudo del talento de Minerva McGonagall ni de muchos de los profesores, pero intuyo que se han basado en el hecho de que el Sr. Perry se encuentra allí.

¿Y qué?- preguntó Phoebe encogiéndose de hombros.

Que un jovenzuelo como él no será capaz de detener un ataque al colegio. Pienso que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda...

¡Ni siquiera le conoce!- saltó Piper, visiblemente molesta por la opinión del auror.

Ni falta que hace.- se volvió hacia Remus y le dijo.- Con todo el respeto hacia Harry, Remus, pero me huelo que tienen un carácter e impulsividad similares...o al menos esa es la opinión de Severus. Y, de nuevo con todo respeto, me parecería una catástrofe que Perry cometiera un error como el de Potter el verano...

Eso no fue un error, así como lo mencionas, Alastor.- le interrumpió Dumbledore con semblante serio.

¿Y qué fue¡Por Merlín, Albus! Deja de hacer que los actos de Harry parezcan nimiedades cuando son malos y descomunales hazañas cuando son buenos. El chico metió la pata hasta el fondo.

Quien se equivocó fui yo, y punto.- los ojos del director chispeaban, así que Alastor se resignó a no seguir discutiendo con un suspiro y retirando la vista.

Luego Dumbledore lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Remus, que se encogió de hombros. Phoebe había grabado en su mente los detalles de la conversación y le hubiera gustado que siguiera para poder enterarse de la historia.

¿Qué haremos, entonces?- preguntó Tonks.

De repente, Piper dio rienda suelta s u mal humor por los comentarios despectivos hacia Chris (aunque aprobaba los de Harry) y las miradas furtivas de desconfianza que no pararon de lanzarles durante toda la sesión. Así, bostezó con todas sus ganas y se estiró para parecer lo más grosera posible. Todos la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

¡Bueno!- dijo al fin.- Si van a seguir discutiendo toda la noche, entonces nos veremos en el callejón.

¿Qué¿Es que van a ir solas?- espetó Bill, sorprendido.

Sí.- respondió Piper haciendo una señal a sus hermanas para que se levantaran.

¡No pueden! Es de Voldemort de quien hablamos.

Me da igual si es Voldemort, como si se nos aparece Samara Morgan.

¿Si se os aparece quién?- dijo Tonks, confundida.

Olvídalo. Estamos hablando de I-N-O-C-E-N-T-E-S¿vale? Discutir sobre si es o no grave o sobre lo que haya hecho Potter este verano no es relevante, él no va a salvarlos.

De repente, todos callaron y se miraron significativamente. Las hermanas les miraron a ellos con curiosidad, pero enseguida Mundungus rompió el incómodo silencio.

¿Así que ustedes tres pretenden...?

¡Sí!- Piper se empezaba a irritar de verdad.

No saben a quién se enfrentan.- dijo Arthur.

Ni él tampoco, y de todas formas¿por qué no me haces feliz y me dejas averiguarlo?

Eeeeem...- intervino Paige, apretando el brazo de Piper para que se calmara.- creo que lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que, en caso de que el veneno sea mortal, deberíamos darnos prisa.

La Orden se quedó en silencio, sabían que las hermanas tenían razón.

Bien, pues...sea lo que sea lo que pretenden, elaboraremos un plan.- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Remus.

No me lo puedo creer...- saltó Piper poniendo los ojos en blanco y saliendo de la cocina.

¡Pero adónde va?

Disculpen...- dijo Phoebe, que siguió a Piper junto con Paige.

La detuvieron en el vestíbulo, a punto de abrir la puerta principal.

¡Espera, Piper! Tienen razón, necesitamos un plan.- dijo Phoebe.

¿Plan? Para plan el que tienen ellos¿te has fijado¡Se supone que unos inocentes están en peligro y se ponen a criticar a Chris!

Y a Harry.- le defendió Paige.

¡Ése qué más dará!...¡Y se supone que saben de qué va este rollo de Voldemort y ni siquiera pueden actuar con rapidez! Se ponen a discutir...- soltó un suspiro de exasperación- Tenemos que actuar deprisa, sólo quedan dos horas para la media noche.

Sí, pero Voldemort no vendrá sólo, ya sabes...- Paige bajó la voz hasta un susurro.- Demonios.

Tiene razón¿y si Barbas aparece? No funcionará el poder de tres si no vencemos nuestros miedos primero y...

Ningún plan nos preparará para enfrentarnos a eso, Phoebe.- contestó Piper, cortante. Su hermana no replicó.- No necesitamos nada más que nuestros poderes y munición de pociones antidemoníacas.

Recuerda que no tenemos tanta libertad de actuación, Piper.- le advirtió Paige.- No pueden vernos, deben seguir pensando que somos brujas de su mundo.

Nos enfrentamos al mismo problema en San Francisco¿sabes? Con la ventaja de que aquí no van a venir los limpiadores a borrarnos del mapa.

Phoebe y Paige se quedaron sin argumentos pero tampoco se movieron de su sitio, sino que se quedaron mirando a Piper. Apenas pasaron dos minutos hasta que se rindió al fin y se dirigió de regreso a la cocina, entrando como un vendaval.

¡Muy bien¿Quieren un plan? Pues ahora voy a mostrarles uno, y si no les gusta pueden hacerse otro mientras yo me ocupo del asunto.

Dicho esto hizo una floritura con la varita y apareció un mapa del callejón a su espalda. "Cada día esta magia me gusta más" pensó Piper mientras empezaba a explicar su plan, la verdad, según se le iban ocurriendo cosas. Sus hermanas se dieron cuenta y cruzaron los dedos por que la musa de Piper estuviera diseñando algo realmente bueno.

"Y luego llama a Harry cabezón impulsivo..." pensó Phoebe alzando una ceja. "Mira quién fue a hablar".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sé que Voldemort tiene que ver con esto, Ron. Sé que ha sido él y que su "emisario" ha sido Malfoy.

Vale, pero no tenemos pruebas contra él.

Descuida, que pienso conseguirlas. Hundí al padre y como le pase algo a Hermione pienso hundir al hijo también.- dijo con un tono que no admitía desafíos, Ron hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, pensaba igual que Harry.

Alguien entró en ese momento por el hueco del cuadro de la señora gorda, ambos miraron hacia allí, ansiosos por noticias, y vieron a Muriel entrar con su mochila y con un par de libros de la biblioteca bajo el brazo. Les saludó con la mano y se sentó junto a Lorraine y Ginny, que estaban acabando los deberes.

Lo único que me da miedo es que me mande otra visión.- continuó, apesadumbrado, pero sin apartar la vista de Muriel.- No soportaría que todo pasara de nuevo.

No vas a caer en la misma trampa dos veces, Harry.

Lo haría de nuevo si se tratara de ti o Hermione.

Pero Harry...- comenzó Ron, pero el pelinegro se volvió a mirarle bruscamente.

Me da igual si es o no una trampa...OTRA VEZ, iría.- dijo.

Ron suspiró.

En ese caso, procuraremos que Quien Tú Sabes no nos secuestre. Y en caso de que no podamos vernos como pasó con Sirius, inventaremos un sistema para que puedas contactar con nosotros y asegurarte de que estamos bien. Todo eso, antes de que hagas ningún movimiento¿de acuerdo?

Buen plan, Ron.- contestó dándole una palmada en la espalda, sonriendo triste. Luego pensó en Sirius y el espejo que le regaló.- Ojalá yo hubiera pensado en eso a tiempo...

No te preocupes ahora, Dumbledore no dejará que le pase nada a Hermione.

"Sí, pero me va a tocar a mí preocuparme porque no os pase nada a vosotros", pensó Muriel, que había estado escuchando la conversación desde su asiento gracias a sus dotes como demonio.

Cuando acabó de responder una pregunta que le hizo Lorraine, desvió su atención a la ventana, donde una fina luna en su cuarto creciente fue quedando oculta por unas nubes. Decidió levantarse un momento y asomarse encaramada a un sillón. Vio algo que se agitaba entre las copas de los árboles, unos pájaros salieron volando y un olor familiar llegó a la nariz de Muriel. Suspiró resignada y pensó:

"Ya vienen"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esto es una locura.- exclamó en voz muy baja Arthur Weasley, pegado a la pared entre Paige y Kingsley.

Silencio.- susurró Piper.

Estaban esperando la señal de la otra parte del grupo entre los que estaban Phoebe, Remus, Bill y Tonks. Ellos entrarían por la "principal", esto es, el Caldero Chorreante, atrayendo a los mortífagos hacia ellos. Después el equipo de Piper, Arthur, Kingsley, Moody y otros aparecerían por detrás para acorralarlos y atacar a saco.

Nadie en un primer momento vio bien el plan (ni ahora lo hacían demasiados), que sólo recibió el apoyo de Dumbledore. Lo que no sabían es que contaban con el apoyo de algo más que brujas para reducir a los mortífagos.

Al fondo se oyó cómo la pared de ladrillo del Caldero Chorreante se abría y unos tenues sonidos de pasos se oyeron en el vacío callejón, que sin embargo aparentaba tranquilidad con las luces de los edificios de ambos lados encendidas y el sonido de conversaciones desde el interior.

Sorprendentemente, la entrada por una puerta improvisada del grupo de Piper al callejón no fue detectada (al menos aparentemente), tal vez gracias al "globo de oscuridad" que Dumbledore había conjurado alrededor del grupo.

El director había decidido seguir su propio plan, lo que no importó a Piper en absoluto. Sólo la dejó con la molesta sensación de que les iba a dejar el trabajo sucio.

"Seguramente prefiera una aparición estelar frente a Voldemort, como en las películas" pensó Piper, divertida, "después de todo, se supone que es el más poderoso de nosotros y el único capaz de vérselas con Voldemort...se supone". Esbozó una pícara sonrisa, que se esfumó al instante al divisar unas sombras que se deslizaban hacia el grupo de Phoebe, que seguía avanzando hacia el centro del callejón.

Atentos.- susurró al resto.- ya están aquí.

Alzó la varita, esperando a que las sobras dejaran de pasar. Contrariada, observó que las primeras que había visto pasar se estaban situando detrás del otro grupo, encerrándolos. Cuando estuvieron expuestos a la luz, Piper siguió viendo sombras... "Oh, oh...sí que ha sido capaz de traer demonios" pensó poniéndose nerviosa.

Yo no veo nada.- comentó Moody, lo que confirmaba que eran demonios lo que les estaba rodeando.

"Phoebe, cuidado" pensó Paige, que también había visto las sombras.

De repente, todos se sobresaltaron al oír unos pasos que venían desde el callejón Knockturn. Todos parecían rodear una figura un poco más alta que las demás.

Voldemort y su escolta acababan de hacer aparición, se acercaron hasta detenerse a escasos cinco metros de Phoebe.

Habéis venido.- habló el mago oscuro con tono divertido y con un deje artificial de sorpresa.- No pensé que fuerais tan estúpidos.

Tras Phoebe, Tonks se movió incómoda. Por lo demás, todos estaban tragando saliva y rezando...Phoebe pedía la ayuda de sus antepasadas frente a los demonios que sabía que les rodeaban. ¿Cómo iban a derrotarlos solas y sin ser descubiertas?

¿Qué hay del antídoto?- se atrevió a preguntar Bill.

Oh, por supuesto...

Voldemort sacó un frasco de un bolsillo de su capa y se lo enseñó a todo el grupo.

No os queda demasiado tiempo.

¿Qué se supone que les has hecho?- le dijo Phoebe, desafiante.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, y en los ojos de Voldemort pudo leerse en destello de satisfacción por tener delante a una de las Embrujadas.

Seguro que lo has visto más de una vez.- le dijo el mago oscuro.- cuando una bruja se convierte en demonio...

Sonrió malévolamente... "¿Cuántas cosas le habrá contado Barbas?" se preguntó Phoebe, estaba clara que el mago sabía ciertas cosas sobre su pasado y quiénes eran...tal vez todo lo que el demonio del miedo sabía, se lo había contado.

Aunque no se dio cuenta, la palabra "demonio" suscitó sorpresa y miedo entre el resto de los integrantes de la orden. Voldemort se guardó el vial con el antídoto y dijo:

¡Bellatrix! Haz que salgan nuestros amigos.

El grupo de Phoebe se dispuso enseguida a disparar contra lo que fuera que les iban a lanzar cuando sonó una explosión justo donde se encontraban Piper y Paige. No fue nada devastador, simplemente una onda expansiva que los dispersó por todo el callejón.

Justo detrás del grupo de Piper aparecieron más mortífagos atacándolos.

Voldemort se preparó para lanzar un ataque él mismo contra ellos, pero Phoebe usó inmediatamente un hechizo parecido a la onda expansiva, desperdigando la escolta del mago oscuro, que en un segundo respondió con un crucio hacia la Embrujada.

Sin embargo, ella usó su poder de empatía y detuvo la maldición, devolviéndosela al instante. Voldemort la evitó echándose a un lado y luego comenzó a reír.

Vaya, vaya...¿Phoebe Halliwell?- la aludida entornó los ojos y se preparó para lanzar otro hechizo.- Me encantará acabar contigo.

Igualmente.

Dicho lo cual, el duelo entre la Embrujada y el Señor Tenebroso comenzó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chris esperaba en las escaleras de la puerta principal, sentado y en silencio, con la mirada fija en la enorme entrada. Hacía apenas cinco minutos que había convencido a McGonagall de que diera orden de que todos los estudiantes se fueran inmediatamente a sus habitaciones y reforzaran lo que fuera que protegía el castillo contra agresiones externas.

Flash Back

Pero Sr. Perry¿qué ocurre?.- le había preguntado la profesora de Transformaciones.

Evidentemente lo del callejón es una trampa, querían dejar el castillo lo más desprotegido posible.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, sabía que el joven profesor tenía razón, de hecho, el propio Dumbledore se lo había comunicado antes de irse a Grimmauld Place.

Está bien, después de que todos los alumnos estén al menos en sus salas comunes nos reuniremos aquí.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero Chris no había acudido, no le necesitaban para preparar la defensa, ni él iba a colaborar con ellos, pues cualquier cosa que hicieran sería inútil contra los demonios. Simplemente se fue al Hall a esperar con su varita y una mochila llena de pociones.

Escuchó susurrar su nombre detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, era Muriel, que había dejado su apariencia de once años por la de 28 y ya iba armada con la lanza mágica típica de los Necrus. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

¿Sabes qué y cuántos?- le preguntó Chris.

Sospecho que son demonios-sombra, unos cuantos, más otro tanto de demonios de nivel inferior...-hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirar a Chris a los ojos.- Al menos ese es el primer plato.

¿Qué?

Me están buscando, Chris. Barbas sabe que hay alguien más con las chicas protegiendo a Harry, si ve que con los de inferior no consigue nada, mandará demonios cada vez más poderosos. Todo por la sencilla razón de calcular mi nivel y, a ser posible, saber quién o qué soy.

El joven luz blanca resopló.

Menuda noche nos espera.- dijo con tono cansado, luego añadió.- ¿qué hechizo has dejado para que no se den cuenta de que te has ido?

¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy yo el hechizo?- contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Bueno, para empezar, si fueras tu doble mágico no me harías esa pregunta.

Exacto, he dejado un doble.

¿No se darán cuenta?- preguntó, Muriel se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez Hermione note algo raro, pero no creo que lo achaque a un doble.

Bien, en ese caso, procura que no te vean con este aspecto los demás profesores. No es muy normal por aquí que una alumna envejezca 17 años en cinco minutos.

¿Y Wyatt?

Le he dejado con el elfo doméstico, Robbie.

Dobbie.

Eso mismo.- se fijó en la expresión escéptica que tenía ella.- ¿Qué? Tú has sido la primera en confiar en él.

Para que vigile el castillo y a Harry, sí. Pero Wyatt es otra cosa distinta...¿es que no has podido llamar a Leo?

Sí, le llamé, pero vete a saber dónde está.- acabó con una expresión de asco en la cara.

No sé qué problema tienes con Leo, pero en cuanto le encontremos y esto se haya calmado vas a solucionarlos.

Claro, para ti es muy fácil...

¡Fácil¿Bromeas? No tengo la menos idea de lo que te pica con él y llevo casi desde que llegué a San Francisco tratando de averiguarlo.

No tiene solución, Muriel, deja de preocuparte.

La muerte no tiene solución, y aún así mírame.

¿Me dejarás de dar la vara con lo de hacer las paces con Leo si te digo que no te importa?

La discusión se estaba tornando acalorada y ya estaban alzando la voz cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y unas sombras se colaron en el Hall. Las luces del lugar comenzaron a apagarse y las sombras se desplegaron por el techo mientras los dos brujos seguían discutiendo.

En un movimiento para apartarse de Chris, Muriel retiró la vista y la enfocó a la puerta, callándose al instante.

Saca pociones de luz de la mochila¡rápido!- le dijo Chris, que enseguida se puso a rebuscar también.

En cuanto las cogieron, las agitaron y comenzaron a tirarlas por el Hall, que comenzó a iluminarse ahuyentando a las sombras, que seguían entrando por la puerta principal sin parar.

Unas de ellas empezaron a enredárseles en los pies, intentando bloquearlos, pero Muriel vació el contenido agitado y luminoso de una poción sobre ellas, haciendo que se disolvieran poco a poco con un sonido de vapor como de una tetera.

Cuando se liberaron de los demonios-sombra, una bola de fuego les pasó muy cerca y levantaron la vista hacia el Gran Comedor, donde unos cuantos demonios de nivel inferior habían conseguido entrar bajo la protección de las sombras y les intentaban cerrar toda vía de escape.

¡Están entrando con las sombras!- exclamó Muriel, poniéndose espalda contra espalda con Chris, ella iba a defender la entrada del colegio.- ¡Ocúpate de los que se han colado!

Chris comenzó a usar todas las armas a su alcance (varita, pociones y poderes) contra todo el que había pasado hacia el interior del castillo. Sin embargo, seguían pasando demonios y a poco no le da una bola de energía en la cabeza. Sintió que Muriel comenzaba a transformarse en Necrus.

¡NO¡No deben ver lo que eres!- le advirtió Chris.

¿Y qué leches quieres que haga para detenerlos?

Lo que sea, pero no te transformes.

Con un resoplido de exasperación, Muriel detuvo su cambio y siguió peleando contra los demonios que intentaban entrar. Cada vez venían con mayor furia y aumentaban en número, con lo que se hacía muy difícil mantenerlos a raya. Afortunadamente, pronto sintió a Chris unirse a ella tras acabar por fin con los demonios que habían conseguido pasar.

¿No te resulta familiar esta estrategia?- preguntó Muriel a Chris.

Distracción.- respondió el luz blanca, preocupado.- Deben estar entrando también por otro lado.

Hagamos lo que hagamos, ya han pasado, así que voto por intentar ir dividiéndolos por los pasillos para poder eliminarlos más fácilmente.

Chris iba a protestar, no le parecía buena idea dejar la puerta principal sin protección, pero si había otra entrada por la que estuvieran pasando, Muriel tenía razón, les iba a dar igual.

De todas maneras, intenta sellar la puerta.- dijo a Muriel mientras se alejaba.

¿Dónde vas?

Los profesores de esta escuela no serán las Embrujadas, pero siguen siendo útiles y tienen buenos poderes. Tú sella la puerta y las salas comunes para que no entre ni salga nadie¿de acuerdo?

Muriel no contestó, simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para que se largara. "Siempre me dejan a mí todo lo grueso", pensó la rubia fastidiada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Os juro que estoy oyendo gritos y explosiones.

No cuela, Harry. No pienso empezar la partida de nuevo.

¡Te lo digo en serio, Ron!

Sí, ya van cuatro o cinco veces en serio. Concéntrate en tus piezas o perderás otra vez.

Harry volvió a su partida de ajedrez mágico con Ron por enésima vez. Desde hacía más o menos diez minutos había estado escuchando "PUMS" lejanos y amortiguados, pero al parecer era el único que escuchaba, pues Ron estaba absorto en la partida sin inmutarse y Muriel estaba leyendo un libro con Ginny sobre a saber qué, también sin oír nada.

Quizá sean Fred y George.- comentó Ron, evidentemente inventándose una excusa para despreocupar a Harry.

Vamos, Ron, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Si estuvieran armando escándalo McGonagal les habría acallado enseguida.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

Vamos, Harry, no pasa nada. Estamos a salvo.

Ya...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voldemort se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar que Piper le volara la cabeza, en su lugar voló el cartel de Flourish y Blotts, que cayó al suelo hecho astillas. El mago oscuro respondió con un hechizo de fuego, que Paige orbitó para lanzárselo de nuevo.

Danos el antídoto por las buenas o te borraremos del mapa.- amenazó Piper.

Inténtalo.

Cuando la Embrujada levantó las manos para hacerle estallar, descubrió que unas sombras estaban envolviéndola como si fueran cuerdas, y cuando sus hermanas quisieron ayudarla, también vieron que estaban en la misma situación.

Muy poderosas, sí...pero no infalibles.

Cuando alzó la varita para lanzarles una maldición, ésta salió disparada fuera de su mano. Voldemort miró a su atacante.

Remus Lupin, vaya...

¡Petrificus...

Pero no pudo acabar el hechizo, puesto que las sombras le rodearon a él también, arrastrándole de repente hacia el final del callejón, hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Paige, orbita las sombras...ahora.- dijo Piper.

Pero están mirando.

¿Quién?

Piper volvió la cabeza lo que pudo, distinguiendo a varios miembros de la orden que trataban de llegar hasta ellas.

¿Por qué seguir manteniendo el secreto?- dijo Voldemort, que había vuelto a aparecer delante de ellas, de nuevo con su varita en mano.- Si no se enteran por vosotras mismas...lo harán por mi parte.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Phoebe.

Voldemort no contestó, simplemente sonrió. De repente, alguien le llamó a su espalda.

Tom, métete con alguien de tu tamaño. Déjalas en paz.

¡Oh¡Ya te echaba de menos, Dumbledore!

Se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos.

Me parece que, en ese caso, eres tú el que sobra¿no crees?- le dijo Voldemort, circunspecto, Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Vienes a acabar lo que empezaste el año pasado?

Puede.- contestó, levantando la varita contra él.

Sea así...

Los dos magos se alejaron de las hermanas y se mezclaron con la multitud, dejando atrás a las hermanas:

Vale, se han ido. Ahora, hacia el callejón...

Phoebe¡no podemos movernos!- protestó Piper.

Las sombras nos están cubriendo, así que más vale que penséis algo rápido...- advirtió Paige.

Eeeem...Piper¿puedes mover la varita?

Un poco.

¿Puedes invocar algún hechizo de luz?

Es no quitará las sombras de en medio, Phoebe.

No, pero disimulará el orbitar de Paige.

Buena idea...¡Lumos!

Las sombras se retorcieron con la luz, pero no se movieron de su sitio. Aprovechando que todo el mundo que mirara debía de estar deslumbrado, Paige orbitó hacia el callejón que le había señalado Phoebe al principio. Sólo quedaron las sombras en la calle principal, que se dispersaron enseguida.

Bien, ahora yo voy a ayudar a...¿dijo Remus Lupin?- Phoebe.

Sí, pero...

Nos vemos.- dijo Phoebe mientras se alejaba fuera del callejón.

¡Phoebe!- la llamó Piper.

Pero Phoebe no respondió, desapareciendo en la calle principal.

Tranquila, Piper. De todas maneras, no sería prudente usar el poder de tres aquí.

De acuerdo. Intentaremos conseguir ese antídoto, lo más seguro es que ya hayan llegado a la escuela el resto de..."la pandilla".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Perry, al suelo!

Chris se agachó contra la pared mientras Snape lanzaba un encantamiento explosivo contra el demonio que lo perseguía, estallando en mil pedazos y convirtiéndose en cenizas.

¡Gracias!- exclamó el luz blanca, aún sin aliento.

¿Se puede saber qué son esos seres?

Chris se levantó y se acercó al profesor de pociones sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

Eeeem...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, apartó a un lado a Snape y cogió una espada de una armadura cercana, agarrándola por el filo y lanzándola a otro demonio que acababa de aparecer tras Snape, que arqueó una ceja al ver lo que había hecho. "Olvidaba que es un chulito", pensó.

Será mejor que deje las preguntas para otra ocasión.- le dijo Chris.

Cuando se dirigieron por otro pasillo, el luz blanca pudo distinguir a Muriel haciéndole una seña de que las salas comunes estaban debidamente protegidas y los alumnos a salvo. En ese mismo instante cambió por completo su aspecto para no ser reconocida, de rubia a morena y unos ojos más pequeños y oscuros, entre otros cambios en sus rasgos. Luego desapareció por otro pasillo.

Vamos a reunirnos con el resto de profesores en la entrada del despacho del director. Ya veremos qué vamos a hacer con esta plaga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Phoebe había buscado por toda la calle principal del Callejón Diagon a Lupin, pasando por encima de una buena cantidad de mortífagos, hasta que llegó a Flourish y Blotts, donde dos mortífagos atacaban a alguien. Phoebe entró rápidamente, pero cuando quiso atacar a los mortífagos, ellos lanzaron lejos de ella su varita. Con ese movimiento, ellos dejaron ver a quién estaban atacando.

¡Remus!

¡Phoebe, vete de aquí!

Los mortífagos se volvieron hacia ella, uno se quedó sujetando a Lupin mientras el otro se acercaba a Phoebe.

¿Phoebe? Vaya, me han dicho que eres la nueva de Adivinación...- se rió burlón.- ¿Por qué no me lees el futuro? Ya que el tuyo está claro.- la apuntó con la varita.

Por supuesto...- cerró los ojos, el mortífago se acercó más, con curiosidad, y Phoebe puso cara de concentración.

Remus trató de llamarla para que saliera corriendo, pero era inútil, no le escuchaba, y el mortífago se acercaba cada vez más a ella con la varita preparada...

¡Veo algo!- exclamó ella, de repente.

¿En serio?- dijo el mortífago, escéptico.

Sí, veo...- abrió los ojos rápidamente, su expresión era de furia.- que vas a tener problemas de salud.

Sin dejar tiempo al mortífago a que reaccionara, Phoebe le propinó una patada en toda la cara y luego le cogió de los pelos y le utilizó de escudo contra el otro mortífago, que le había lanzado un crucicatus. Mientras se retorcía, Phoebe corrió hasta el otro mortífago y le cogió de la muñeca, retorciéndole el brazo contra la espalda en un rápido movimiento. El mortífago gritó de dolor y Phoebe le quitó la varita, lanzándole un desmaius enseguida. Se hizo el silencio en la tienda, salvo por los sonidos de batalla que venían desde fuera.

Remus se levantó despacio del suelo y miró a Phoebe mientras se sacudía la túnica, ella jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Se alejó del mortífago al que había dejado inconsciente y se acercó al primero, que aún emitía leves gemidos de dolor. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó su varita, y además, le quitó la suya al mortífago.

Desmaius.- así, los dos enemigos quedaron inconscientes.

Recuérdame no pedirte que veas mi futuro.- dijo Remus, Phoebe sonrió.

¿Está bien?- Lupin asintió, ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.- Será mejor que volvamos fuera, necesitarán nuestra ayuda.

Phoebe...- la aludida se volvió.- gracias.

De nada.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, sin querer moverse...hasta que el cuerpo de un mortífago atravesó el escaparate de la tienda y se estrelló contra el suelo. Eso les hizo reaccionar, y finalmente, ambos salieron afuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esto es una locura...quién me manda a mí...¡maldita sea!

Draco intentaba por enésima vez poner un carrete en una cámara de fotos mágica, pero al no tener casi ni idea y, además, estar histérico, no atinaba ni a la de tres.

Estaba en un aula abandonada del cuarto piso, con la misión de fotografiar a lo que, decían, estaba protegiendo a Potter. Había conseguido salir de su sala común y refugiarse en ese aula sin ser visto, y recorrer el castillo cámara en mano no le iba a resultar nada difícil, pues tenía un demonio-sombra esperándole en la puerta para asegurarse de que no le viera ese "Protegepotter"...y de que cumpliera su trabajo.

Primero "resucita" y ahora se trae demonios de vete a saber dónde...- murmuró, luego sonrió con satisfacción al hombro y se levantó del suelo.- Si no fuera Potter, me daría lástima...están perdidos.

Dicho esto, salió al pasillo y el demonio-sombra le envolvió para no ser visto. Draco sintió un escalofrío y luego alzó la mano, comprobando que el demonio tenía el tacto del humo. "Aunque sea inquietante, estos poderes demoníacos empiezan a gustarme...tendré que informarme de dónde conseguirlos", dijo, se puso la máscara mortífaga y salió a buscar su objetivo.

Mientras, Muriel corría por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso perseguida por toda una colección de demonios, entre ellos demonios eléctricos y demonios-piedra (una especie de esencia que se deslizaba por cualquier superficie rocosa y era capaz de transformarla para crear un muro en tus narices o lanzarte enormes bolas o bloques de piedra a la cabeza).

Y eso mismo le habían hecho ya un par de veces, con lo que estaba bastante noqueada y eso le restaba puntería a la hora de acabar con sus enemigos. Consiguió evitar otro muro del demonio-piedra, pasando al otro lado y refugiándose en una esquina tras una estatua, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Los demonios pasaron al segundo siguiente en tropel por el pasillo sin llegar a verla. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia, ella suspiró hondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para relajarse y recuperarse un poco. Pero en ese momento sintió un terrible dolo que le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no pudo emitir ningún grito, y cuando el ataque paró, cayó al suelo y se quedó allí temblando como una hoja y notando la sangre resbalar por su nariz.

Apenas abrió los ojos para ver a su agresor (que resultó ser un demonio eléctrico que había aplicado su poder justo en las sienes de Muriel) cuando éste la cogió de un pie y comenzó a arrastrarla por el pasillo. Muriel apenas podía moverse, pues el ataque le había agarrotado los músculos y le dolían, pero hizo de tripas corazón e intentó zafarse, pero el demonio se rió de ella por lo inútil de su esfuerzo. Paró de arrastrarla justo antes de que comenzaran las escaleras móviles, se agachó a su lado y dijo:

No vas a ir a ninguna parte, bonita.

Comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, y Muriel aprovechó ese momento de distracción para pegarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz, con lo que el demonio se echó hacia atrás con las manos en la cara y gritando de dolor. Muriel se levantó como pudo y echó a andar hacia las escaleras, cuando hubo bajado un par de escalones, el demonio (con la áspera voz alterada por la nariz rota) gritó:

¡ESTÁ AQUÍ¡VENID¡LA ENEMIGA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

"Sí, claro. YO, soy la enemiga" pensó con ironía mientras seguía bajando lo más deprisa posible las escaleras para esfumarse a otra parte antes de que la vieran. Pero entonces el demonio saltó sobre ella y la empujó escaleras abajo, acabando en el rellano del cuarto piso con otro dolor adicional, el del brazo derecho. Los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas de dolor que resbalaban por su cara, y un instante más tarde sintió otro enorme dolor en un costado. El demonio le había clavado un puñal, y con toda la frialdad del mundo, comenzó a retorcerlo lentamente en la herida, arrancando terribles alaridos a Muriel.

Cuando el demonio acabó, ella había tomado una decisión, si no quería morir (cosa que le causaría muchas molestias) tenía que transformarse en Necrus.

Lo siento, Chris.- murmuró.

La risa que le había entrado al demonio eléctrico se esfumó cuando al segundo siguiente la humana que tenía delante comenzó a cambiar. Su tono de piel pasó de blanco a azabache y justo lo contrario pasó con su pelo. De su espalda comenzaron a salir hacia la izquierda y la derecha unos huesos robustos y afilados que acababan en una garra, enseguida esos huesos se cubrieron de músculos y unas membranas igual de negras que su piel cubrieron los espacios entre esos huesos. Finalmente, de su mandíbula comenzaron a sobresalir cuatro enormes colmillos y sus ojos oscuros se tornaron rojos y con una afilada pupila de gato.

¿Sorprendido?- dijo Muriel levantándose del suelo y riendo como lo había hecho el demonio.

Éste comenzó a andar hacia atrás con los ojos y la boca abiertos de sorpresa y pánico, y en un movimiento que apenas pudo percibir, Muriel hizo aparecer en su mano su lanza y atravesó al demonio, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

En ese momento, ella notó un movimiento justo delante, en la entrada a uno de los pasillos. "Un demonio-sombra", pensó y, alzando la mano, provocó un remolino de fuego alrededor del susodicho, arrancando un siseo del ser al desaparecer...y también un grito humano.

Cuando la sombra se desvaneció, Muriel vio a una persona agachada en el suelo protegiéndose de aquel fuego. Iba vestida de negro y estaba algo chamuscada. Muriel comenzó a andar hacia ella, pero la figura oyó sus pasos y salió corriendo. Ella no habría hecho nada, pues por la estatura supuso que era un alumno, de no ser porque al salir por patas mostró lo que había estado escondiendo y protegiendo entre sus manos...

Una cámara de fotos.

¡NO!- gritó, y salió literalmente volando tras aquel chico...o aquella chica.

Draco corría con todas sus ganas, pero difícilmente podría evitar a aquella cosa alada por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, debía entregar las fotos a un correo que las llevaría ante Lord Voldemort, y si fallaba... no quería pensar en las consecuencias, y ni sabía qué sería peor, si acabar en manos del Lord o en manos del demonio alado.

En una intersección de cuatro pasillos, Draco se paró y miró atrás...el demonio no le perseguía, con lo que se permitió un suspiro de alivio mientras guardaba la cámara en una caja mágica.

Cuando hubo decidido por qué pasillo tirar, Muriel apareció detrás de él y le cogió de la túnica, lanzándole contra la pared. Draco soltó un aullido de terror y, sin soltar la caja, echó a correr. Pero no llegó muy lejos porque la Necrus se le echó encima.

Dame esa cámara...¡DÁMELA!

¡NO!

Muriel forcejeó un poco con el chico (él, a juzgar por la voz que salía tras la máscara) antes de que una bola de fuego casi la diera en la cara. Draco escapó sin mirar siquiera al demonio que le había ayudado, el cual era cenizas al segundo siguiente.

¡No escaparás¡Dame esa cámara y no te mataré!

¡Si no me matas tú, lo hará Él!

Draco dobló una esquina y gritó angustiado cuando se encontró con un callejón sin salida.

Ya eres mío.

Muriel no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que sabía que era un adolescente lo que se ocultaba tras la capa y la máscara, cuando la ira la invadía difícilmente podía controlar su instinto necrófero de eliminar cualquier amenaza.

El chico quedó contra la pared, Muriel aún no podía verle la cara pero sí podía oler su miedo. Esbozó una sonrisa malévola con la intención de que viera bien sus colmillos, y comprobó con satisfacción que tragaba saliva.

De repente, también notó a través de las aberturas para los ojos en la máscara que desviaba la mirada, y ella también miró hacia atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitar la bola de fuego que impactó contra su brazo izquierdo. Cayó al suelo tapándose la herida, pero oyó los pasos del chico alejarse y alargó un brazo, notando que agarraba una pierna y alguien caía al suelo.

¡Líbrame de esta cosa¡Socorro!- gritaba Draco.

Una voz gutural indicó al chico que se hiciera a un lado, zafándose un poco de las manos de Muriel. Malfoy iba a repetir la orden al demonio-roca que le estaba ayudando cuando una especie de verja, como las de las puertas de los castillos, acabadas en punta y hechas de piedra, descendieron a toda velocidad hasta el suelo, atravesando las piernas de Muriel, que soltó a Malfoy con un alarido que perforó los oídos del chico y del demonio. Al poco, ella dejó de gritar y se quedó tendida en el suelo, sin moverse.

Entrega la cámara¡rápido!

Draco salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal medio sordo por el grito, ya nada se interponía en su camino para cumplir su misión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si no habéis oído ese grito, o estáis sordos como tapias o yo oigo voces.

Tranquilo, Harry, lo hemos oído.- dijo Ginny.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío mientras sacaban las varitas y no apartaban la mirada de la puerta de la sala común. Harry se adelantó hacia el hueco del cuadro.

Harry, no salgas.- le advirtió Ginny.

Sólo voy a echar una ojeada.

Ginny iba a añadir algo más, cuando Harry empujó el cuadro...pero éste no se movió. Él lo intentó de nuevo, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarles.

Aquí pasa algo muy, muy malo. ¿Por qué iban a bloquear las salidas?

Ron y Ginny se miraron sin saber qué responder. Mientras, Harry miró extrañado a Muriel, que no se había inmutado ni por el grito, ni por la puerta...ni por nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el mismo instante, el correo desaparecía en los límites del bosque prohibido...y a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en pleno Londres, Voldemort recibía la señal de que ya tenía lo que quería. Justo a tiempo, ya que estaba rodeado por las Embrujadas y por Albus Dumbledore. Se puso manos arriba, sin soltar la varita, y les miró burlonamente.

Muy bien, Tom. Se acabó.

Un vial con el antídoto apareció en la mano de Paige.

¿Acabado¡Pero si el juego acaba de empezar! Albus.- dijo su nombre con rentintín, y luego señaló el antídoto.- Ya tienes lo que querías...- miró a las Embrujadas.- Y yo también.

Con un leve movimiento de varita, un rayo verde surgió hacia el cielo y dibujó la marca tenebrosa. Con esa señal, todos los mortífagos se retiraron y Voldemort desapareció...¡fluctuando! En un leve susurro, Phoebe habló a sus hermanas:

Creo que tenemos un grave problema.


	13. La Piedra Atlántida

**Hola! D**espués de un tiempecito ya he vuelto con nuevo summary (a partir de ahora los actualizaré por capítulo) y nuevo ídem. Bueno, como me pedísteis saber algo más sobre Muriel, he decicido intercalar un cachito de su pasado en plan aperitivo para lo que vendrá. Espero que os guste, me ha costado lo suyo este capítulo y al final me han salido 44 páginas de Word, ahí es nada.

El capítulo siguiente está en proceso, espero no tardar demasiado en hacerlo más que nada porque ya he acabado los exámenes.

Saludos a todos los lectores, dejen o no reviews, y lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora de contestarlos. Me he pasado una media hora poniendo los guiones de diálogo, así que espero que salgan.

**Disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: La piedra Atlántida**

**x- **¡AUUCH¡Leo! Como vuelvas a hacer eso te desgajo entero.

Muriel se quejaba una y otra vez mientras Leo le aplicaba una poción cicatrizadora que Chris había conseguido de la enfermería. Éste había orbitado a Muriel hasta el despacho de Phoebe después de encontrarla en medio del pasillo donde le había tacado el demonio-roca. Ahora, de nuevo en su forma humana, en el aula de adivinación, atendían a la rubia de sus heridas.

**x**- ¿Ya están mejor esos chicos? –preguntó, Paige asintió.-¿Qué pasó en el callejón?

**x**- Bueno,- contestó Piper.- Voldemort nos conoció en persona y no pareció demasiado impresionado. Barbas ha debido advertirle bien de nosotras.

**x**- Sin embargo, la batallita sirvió para prevenirnos.- dijo Paige, Muriel la miró extrañada.

**x**- Lo sentimos mucho, cariño, de verdad.- dijo entonces Phoebe.- No debimos tardar tanto, sino quitarle el antídoto y venir aquí inmediatamente.

**x**- La que lo siente soy yo,- contestó Muriel con un suspiro.- he metido la pata.

**x**- ¿De qué hablas?- saltó Chris.- Sellaste la puerta principal y pusiste a salvo a todo el colegio.

**x**- Ya, pero...

**x**- Además, te dejé todo el trabajo sucio. Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que ir con los profesores.

**x**- Bueno, Chris, pero es que...

**x**- Ya sé, no volverá a suceder. Lo que pasa es que hubiera sido extraño que te vieran y eso...¡pero debiste avisarme de que te estaban atacando! Habría ido a ayudarte.

**x**- Mira, Chris...

**x**- Bueno, pero de todas maneras estabas rodeada de enemigos, es un milagro que no te mataran.

**x**- Pero es que...

**x**- Oye, empiezo a pensar que Phoebe tiene razón, te subestimas demasiado sólo porque eres un demonio. Piensas que no...

**x**- ¡Chris¿Quieres callarte! ELLA tiene razón.- gritó Piper, Chris la miró interrogante.- Alguien la vio...y ese alguien se lo ha contado a Voldemort.

Chris abrió los ojos y la boca como platos, mirando acusadoramente a Muriel. Ella bajó la vista.

**x**- Un alumno me hizo fotos mientras me transformaba.- Chris iba a gritar algo, pero Phoebe le apretó la clavícula para que se callara.- Traté de recuperar el carrete, al menos, pero todos los demonios estaban confabulados para ayudar a ese chico...así que no pude hacer nada.

**x**- Un momento¿chico¿Era un chico?- preguntó Paige, Muriel asintió.- Bueno, eso reduce al 50 nuestros sospechosos.

**x**- Paige, esto es el mundo mágico, en la escuela de Gideon hay alumnos que pueden transformarse en otros¿cómo sabemos que esta vez no es algo parecido?

**x**- Los magos de varita no pueden hacerlo...- dijo Leo.- Bueno, sí. Pero si era un alumno transformado en otro, o una alumna...entonces apenas tiene maneras de cambiar su aspecto. Una de ellas es una poción, y lleva un mes prepararla.

**x**- Si los demonios estaban de su parte, vete a saber cómo lo hizo.- dijo Chris.

**x**- Sí, esa es otra parte interesante...- comenzó Phoebe.- Me temo que Voldemort está dejando atrás su parte humana.

**x**- Esa cosa dejó de ser humana hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Muriel.

**x**- No me refiero a su cara, sino a sus poderes.

Hubo un silencio repentino, Muriel sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

**x**- ¿Sus poderes?

**x**- Se supone que los magos pueden "aparecerse".- Muriel asintió.- Bien, Voldemort lo hace pero...ahora, además, fluctúa.

Lo que implicaban sus palabras enmudecieron tanto a Chris como a Muriel, que se miraron inquietos.

**x**- Es una broma.- dijo Chris, Phoebe negó con la cabeza.- Pues entonces esto se ha liado de verdad.

oOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse y vestirse, Harry y Ron fueron directos a la enfermería en busca de Hermione, que cuando ellos llegaban ella salía por la puerta, aparentemente repuesta del todo.

**x**- ¡Hermione!- dijo Ron.-¿Cómo estás?

**x**- Bien, mucho mejor.

**x**- Tenemos que contarte lo que pasó anoche.

**x**- ¿Anoche?

**x**- Sí, hubo movida¡y parece que fue gordo!

**x**- Vaya...

Hermione se había quedado pensativa, recordando lo ocurrido lo pasado la noche anterior.

**x**- ¿Qué?- le dijo Harry de repente.

**x**- Debió ser efecto de lo que me pasó,- dijo ella entonces.- pero tuve sueños extraños y...

Entonces enseñó los brazos, donde tenía marcas de ataduras. Harry y Ron la miraron interrogantes, y ella contestó:

**x**- No he conseguido sacar ninguna explicación a la enfermera, que casi nos miraba con miedo y murmuraba cosas sobre Dumbledore.- se miró las marcas.- Los otros estudiantes también las tenían, así que juraría que nos ataron por la noche.

**x**- La cuestión es por qué.- dijo Ron.

Empezaron entonces a caminar juntos hasta el Gran Comedor mientras le contaban a Hermione lo de los extraños gritos, la puerta bloqueada... y cuando llegaron para desayunar, comprobaron que todos los alumnos oyeron cosas la noche anterior.

Se sentaron a la mesa, donde saludaron a Ginny, a Lorraine y a Muriel, que no lucía precisamente muy alegre esa mañana.

**x**- Vaya, Muriel, cada día estás más seria.- le dijo Harry de repente, burlándose.

Muriel levantó la vista de su tostada y le miró alzando una ceja. Sin mediar palabra, le dio un bocado a la tostada sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.

**x**- ¿Has leído hoy el periódico?- le preguntó de repente Muriel.

**x**- No.

En ese momento las lechuzas entraron en el comedor, dejando la respectiva correspondencia a cada dueño. Un periódico aterrizó junto a Hermione y una carta junto a Ron. Hermione miró el titular y luego le dio la vuelta para que Muriel lo viera.

**x**- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry se fijó en la portada y se quedó pálido.

**PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA LOS MORTÍFAGOS **

_Ayer por la noche, un grupo de mortífagos planeó un ataque en el Callejón Diagon, donde un grupo de Aurores les hizo frente. Según fuentes del Ministerio de Magia, los mortífagos querían tomar el control de la principal calle comercial mágica de Inglaterra, junto con el banco de Gringotts. No hubo que lamentar ninguna víctima mortal, aunque los daños materiales fueron muy considerables. Cuando los equipos de choque llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con lo que denominaron "Un extraño conjunto de montículos de ceniza, humeantes y aún incandescentes", además de muchos restos de explosiones, que pueden achacarse a los hechizos empleados, según los expertos._

_Sin embargo, los propietarios de los locales, que en esos momentos estaban en la parte de arriba de sus negocios, afirmaron ver a algunos mortífagos consumirse en llamas para después explotar, dejando esos montículos de cenizas que más tarde fueron encontrados._

_Cornelius Fudge dio una rueda de prensa a primera hora de la mañana con el informe de daños y comunicó a la prensa sus planes en esta nueva guerra mágica que parece que ha tenido en este asalto su pistoletazo de salida._

**x**- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó ahora Harry.

**x**- Bueno, Harry,- contestó al fin Muriel, sin mirarle, sólo untando mermelada en un cruasán.- ¿debería reír o estar seria, según tú?

**x**- ¿Y bien¿Vas a contestarme?- dijo Hermione.

**x**- Los profesores no hablan de otra cosa¿sabes? Estuvo Dumbledore, las Halliwell...

**x** -¿Dumbledore?- dijo Ron, sorprendido.- En el periódico no pone nada de eso.- Muriel se encogió de hombros.

**x**- Te sorprendería saber lo que puede llegar a ocultar un periódico.- murmuró la rubia.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Nada.

Harry en ese momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras analizaba lo que los propietarios de las tiendas habían dicho ver: "mortífagos consumirse en llamas para después explotar, dejando montículos de cenizas"

Curiosamente, en lo que se convirtió aquella luz negra cuando la "luz blanca" le salvó en el tejado.

**x**- ¿Qué tienes en las muñecas, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

**x**- Oh, no lo sé...

Muriel miró de reojo las marcas, sabía exactamente lo que había pasado por la noche en la enfermería. No todos los gritos que se escucharon en el castillo salieron de los demonios o de ella misma... le señora Pomfrey debió de pasar una noche muy, muy..."endemoniada".

Por suerte, ninguno de los alumnos afectados recordaba nada, aunque la cuestión era para qué molestarse en envenenar a los chavales para que luego se hubiera conseguido el antídoto tan fácilmente...

"Huele a experimento" se dijo Muriel.

oOoOo

Mientras, en el despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape discutían con el director lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ambos estaban nerviosos y francamente asustados por lo que había visto pululando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

**x**- Albus, esto se nos está yendo de las manos.- decía McGonagall.- esas cosas no eran nada que hayamos visto antes¡parecían demonios del infierno!

**x**- Quizá lo fueran.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Minerva, sólo puedo decirte que ahora nuestras armas no son suficientes, debemos recurrir a otros métodos para mantenernos a salvo...y mucho más para ganar esta guerra.

**x**- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Snape.

Dumbledore no contestó, simplemente se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia su habitación. Snape y McGonagall se miraron desconcertados, hasta que unos minutos después, el director bajó de nuevo hasta ellos con un inmenso libro en las manos, que depositó con un estruendoso ruido sobre la mesa de su despacho.

**x**- Es hora de revisar viejas lecciones.

Dicho esto, abrió el libro por una página concreta, dejando a los dos profesores boquiabiertos y esperando una explicación.

**x**- Tenemos un par de libros más en la biblioteca. Diré a la señora Pince en cuanto pueda que debemos reunirlos y darles un repaso.

**x**- Pero...

**x**- Es todo lo que diré por ahora, Severus.

oOoOo

Aquella mañana, Phoebe había salido a Hogsmeade a conseguir unos ingredientes y cacharros para su clase de Adivinación. Se había sentado un rato en Las Tres Escobas para leer cartas de su columna del Bay Mirror, del que había quedado en hablar con Elise, su jefa, en breve. No podía llevar el asunto demoníaco, las clases y la columna, tenía que dejar algo...

Sin embargo, le resultaba molesto el tener que dejar el periódico por un tiempo, y sabía que Elise no quitaría la columna... con lo cual, tendría a alguien haciéndole el trabajo, cosa que no le agradaba para nada.

Además de eso, todavía perseguía a Chris para que averiguara cosas sobre aquel Velo, y no podía olvidar la misión que había traído al joven luz blanca del futuro, aún tenían que averiguar quién era el demonio que perseguía a su sobrino Wyatt.

"Al menos la escuela tiene unos baños de ensueño", pensó sonriendo para sí misma.

Mientras paseaba de vuelta a la escuela, ya se imaginaba dándose un largo baño con abundante espuma de deliciosos olores pero, de repente, alguien la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hacia una callejuela, con lo que se le cayó la bolsa con ingredientes y cosas al suelo. Al menos, nada sonó como si se hubiera roto. Phoebe trató de zafarse, pero el desconocido le tapó la boca con la mano y la mantuvo quieta.

**x**- Shhh...- fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

Phoebe iba a darle un buen codazo en la tripa cuando vio pasar a tres hombres vestidos de marrón, como si fueran monjes, y distinguió a través de sus capuchas sus ojos rojos.

"Demonios" pensó ella.

**x**- Me encontrarán.- continuó el que la había inmovilizado.- Pero no deben encontrar esto.

Entonces puso algo de peso en el bolso de Phoebe, pero ella no pudo ver lo que era. El hombre esperó un momento más en silencio, sólo se oía el típico jaleo de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Tras un par de minutos, habló:

**x**- Lo que se hundió no puede volver a resurgir. Sería peligroso para todos.- soltó a Phoebe, que se alejó de él y le miró de frente.- No deben encontrarlo.

Sin más que decir, salió corriendo hacia el fondo de la callejuela. Phoebe tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero enseguida decidió seguirle tras recoger de nuevo su bolsa. La callejuela daba a otra calle más ancha, aunque menos transitada que la principal. El hombre intentó camuflarse entre la gente que pasaba, al igual que Phoebe, que procuraba que aquel hombre no se diera cuenta de que iba tras él.

Sintió una punzada de miedo cuando pasaron por su lado los tres encapuchados, la adelantaron y se acercaban con paso rápido hacia el hombre misterioso. Phoebe quería hacer algo, avisarle...pero por alguna extraña razón, no acababa de articular ningún sonido, algo se lo impedía. Sentía el irresistible impulso de comprobar que aquella cosa que el hombre había metido en su bolso estaba a salvo, y salir de allí rápidamente, apartar la cosa de aquellos demonios encapuchados...

Mientras seguía andando, apunto de volverse, vio que los encapuchados alcanzaban al hombre y que éste intentaba zafarse, pero los otros le superaban en fuerza y número, así que le condujeron aparte, hasta un pequeño espacio entre dos casas.

Phoebe disimuló no haber visto nada, _"¿Pero por qué estoy haciendo esto¡Debería estar ayudando a ese hombre!"_ se decía, pero había otra voz que le indicaba lo contrario: _"Huye, ponla a salvo¡que no te vean o será el fin! Corre..."_

Mientras su conciencia y aquella voz luchaban una contra la otra, pasó por al lado del rincón y dirigió una disimulada mirada de reojo hacia allí...justo a tiempo para ver cómo el hombre era destruido por los demonios con una bola de fuego. Apartó la vista y aceleró el paso, sintiéndose extraña...la culpabilidad y el miedo se mezclaban en su estado de ánimo. La vocecita que decía que corriera había ganado, ahora iba a ir a Hogwarts a encerrarse en su despacho hasta que se le pasara...

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

Atravesó rápidamente la ciudad y cogió el camino hacia la escuela, sin detenerse ni un solo instante y echando hacia atrás miradas furtivas. Iba a un buen paso, con lo que en unos veinte minutos legó al castillo y atravesó la puerta principal. Una vez en el Hall, echó un suspiro de alivio y se detuvo un momento a descansar.

**x**- ¿Va todo bien, señorita Halliwell?

Se sobresaltó al oír a Snape en lo alto de la escalera, se limitó a sonreír y asentir. Inconscientemente, llevó la mano hacia su bolso, como protegiéndolo.

**x**- Claro, sí...todo genial¿usted?

**x**- Bien.

Subió por las escaleras deprisa, hasta llegar a la altura de Snape, luego siguió en dirección a la torre de Adivinación, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que llevaba en el bolso.

**x**- Bueno, eeeeh... tengo prisa.

**x**- Si necesita algo...

Señaló la bolsa con las cosas de adivinación que llevaba, se acercó a ella con intención de cogerla, con algo así como una sonrisa de cortesía en la cara. A Phoebe le dio mal rollo, así que lo más amablemente que pudo, dijo:

**x**- No, eeeh...puedo sola, gracias.

Sonrió y se fue a paso rápido hacia su despacho, Snape se encogió de hombros y se fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia atrás.

Cuando Phoebe llegó a su despacho, sacó lo que aquel hombre había puesto en su bolso.

**x**- ¿Una piedra?

No era más que eso, aparentemente. Sólo una piedra con forma de algún carácter de alguna lengua perdida, que tenía una pequeña elevación en la parte central, la cual estaba dentada...como si fuera un engranaje. No se veían símbolos grabados por ninguna parte, nada, la piedra estaba completamente lisa, sin ninguna marca que delatara cuánto tiempo tenía o de dónde provenía...sólo llamaba la atención su puro color blanco y su forma.

Volvió a guardarla en su bolso y salió del aula de Adivinación para dirigirse a las que Paige y Chris usaban para preparar sus clases de duelo. Se llevó consigo el Libro de las Sombras, envuelto en un hechizo que ocultaba la triqueta de la portada. Tenían que encontrar qué era lo que había "heredado" de aquel hombre.

oOoOo

En una cueva llena de humo, oscura salvo por la luz de unos calderos donde se estaba preparando una poción y su antídoto, Voldemort observaba sentado el proceso de elaboración. Era la misma que había administrado Draco a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y por lo visto, había dado un resultado más que satisfactorio.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar lo que pasaría si el joven Malfoy consiguiera colársela a Potter... sería una situación muy, muy divertida. De hecho¿por qué no? Hacía tiempo que no se divertía viendo a Dumbledore romperse la cabeza por proteger a Potter: "Ahora que tiene a las Embrujadas, se puede tomar unas vacaciones...permanentes", pensó, "pero antes, me gustaría que tuviera una buena fiesta de despedida".

Salió de la cueva riendo por lo bajo, desapareció envuelto en llamas del pasillo y apareció de nuevo en otra cueva más grande, donde Barbas esperaba sentado frente a una mesa de piedra negra. Al mismo tiempo que el mago oscuro aparecía en la sala, otro hombrecillo entraba por una abertura en la roca que hacía de puerta con un sobre marrón en la mano.

**x**- Las fotos están listas, mi señor.

**x**- Tráelas, Colagusano.

El hombrecillo se las alargó a Voldemort, que las cogió inmediatamente y comenzó a mirarlas.

**x**- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Barbas.

Voldemort le tendió las fotos en gesto indiferente. Barbas las cogió, pero las soltó al momento como si hubiera tocado un hierro ardiendo.

**x**- Veo que lo conoces.

Barbas sólo atinó a poner caras y hacer gestos, en un segundo parecía cabreado, luego asustado, pensativo... Voldemort esperó pacientemente a que el demonio del miedo le explicara qué era esa cosa.

**x**- Debí suponerlo...o no.- dijo Barbas al fin, misterioso, permaneció un momento en silencio, meditando. Señaló a continuación las fotos.- Un Necrus.

**x**- ¿Un qué?

Barbas miró las fotos.

**x**- Necrus, Devoradores del Mal, Demonios Luz, Hijos de la Redención...les han dado tantos nombres como para llenar una hoja entera por dos caras.

**x**- Y a cada uno más interesante,- comentó el mago oscuro.- ¿Demonios Luz?

**x**- Los únicos demonios que colaboran con el bien, sirven al bien, y mantienen a raya al mal.

**x**- ¿Demonios buenos?- Voldemort suspiró.- Eso es imposible.

**x**- Pssss...- Barbas se encogió de hombros.- Lo de buenos es relativo, claro.

El demonio volvió a recoger las fotos del suelo y se las entregó a Voldemort. Finalmente, comenzó a explicar lo que sabía:

**x**- Se trata de demonios que fueron traicionados por su propio bando, muchos de ellos eran de alto rango. Ya sabes que en el Inframundo las luchas por el poder son muy corrientes, todos quieren ascender hasta llegar a ser Fuente del Mal...y cuando uno asciende, significa que otro ha caído.

**x** Muchos de esos caídos simplemente desaparecen, pero otros no se resignan a perder así como así. Ignoro cómo llegan a ser Necróferos, pero cuando lo hacen, aquellos que les traicionaron mueren de seguro. No se tienen noticias de nadie que haya sobrevivido a la Venganza de un Necrus. Tampoco casi ninguno de sus objetivos ha podido escapar...todo demonio que tocan, o casi todos, mueren.>>

**x**- ¿Casi todos?

**x**- Sólo se han dado tres casos, por lo menos en la Historia reciente. Uno de ellos era la propia Fuente, otro la Tríada y otro un demonio llamado Beltazor.

**x**- ¿Qué fue de ellos?

**x**- Las Embrujadas los eliminaron, salvo a la Tríada, que fue eliminada por el propio Beltazor.

Voldemort se quedó callado de golpe, sintiendo como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada por la espalda.

**x**- ¿L...las Embrujadas...mataron a la Fuente?- Barbas asintió.- ¿Y al otro?

**x**- La verdad es que es una bonita historia la de Beltazor y las Embrujadas. Éste acabó convirtiéndose en la Fuente y casi arrastra a Phoebe a su "reinado del mal", dado que había cierto asunto entre ellos dos... claro, que al final prevaleció su unión con sus hermanas, con lo cual eliminaron a Beltazor.- Voldemort le miró curioso, no sabía nada de que una de las brujas hubiera estado tan cerca de volverse oscura.- Pero no estamos aquí para aprender todos los detalles de la vida privada de las brujas, pero si nos resulta útil, te lo contaré.

El mago oscuro se quedó callado y pensativo, si las Embrujadas habían conseguido eliminar a la Fuente... ¿tenían ellos acaso alguna posibilidad? Ese dichoso Poder de Tres parecía poder con todo, pero debía tener algún punto débil que pudieran aprovechar.

La voz de Barbas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

**x**- El hecho de que hayan eliminado a la Fuente no significa prácticamente nada...

**x**- ¿Bromeas?

**x**- No. A veces, Voldemort, quien mucho abarca poco aprieta, lo que quiere decir que tal vez la Fuente no pudo con ellas porque tenía demasiado en qué pensar y no consiguió averiguar el modo correcto de acabar con las brujas.- el mago oscuro seguía escéptico.- Oh, por favor, ten un poco de fe.

**x**- Tanta como tengo en Papá Noel.

Barbas sonrió y paseó por la cueva, pensando. Luego se volvió a Voldemort y dijo:

**x**- La cuestión es quitar de en medio a esos Necrus.

**x**- No creo que se los mate así como así, además, no conoces el modo.

**x**- Aún no...- le corrigió Barbas.- aunque, cuanto más peligrosos más tonto es el modo de matarles.

**x**- Cierto, Barbas...pero cuanto más tonto, más cuesta conseguirlo.

Voldemort lo sabía por experiencia, Harry Potter podía morir de cualquier manera normal y corriente...el problema era conseguir matarle.

**x**- Ahora dejemos la fase de exploración,- dijo Barbas.- debemos proceder a eliminar a las brujas.

**x** -Para eso necesito a mis mortífagos.

**x**- ¿Para qué? Los demonios son mucho más útiles.

**x**- No confío en ellos.- Barbas iba a replicar, pero Voldemort le cortó.- Sí, tal vez no confíe tampoco en todos mis mortífagos, pero sí en algunos.

Barbas lo pensó unos instantes, luego dijo:

**x**- Bueno... si tuviera que coger algo de la prisión que llamáis Azkaban...desde luego serían los dementores. Eso es algo, amigo mío, que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

**x**- Tampoco son nada del otro mundo.

**x**- ¿Ah, no?- dijo, Voldemort le miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose qué quería decir.- Dentro de poco, amigo mío, te mostraré algo.

oOoOo

**x**- ¡Lo he encontrado!

Todas se acercaron al libro y miraron la página junto a Phoebe, en ella se veían una serie de piedras lisas, pero con formas, como la que la Embrujada había recibido de aquel extraño.

La entrada, que Paige leyó en voz alta, decía lo siguiente:

**Las Piedras Atlantes **

_La Atlántida evolucionó durante años incontables en algún lugar que la Humanidad aún no ha llegado a descubrir con exactitud. Ese desarrollo se tradujo en unas construcciones equiparables a las de hoy día, incluso superiores en algunos aspectos, sus conocimientos sobre magia y otras ciencias les hicieron ser una civilización muy avanzada para su Era._

_Sin embargo, tantos conocimientos cayeron en malas manos, y hubo algunos habitantes y visitantes de la Atlántida que quisieron tomar el control de toda aquella civilización. Alcanzaron un grado de poder inmenso, con lo que al final hubo una Gran Batalla entre los Atlantes renegados y las fuerzas del Bien. Cuando éstas últimas ganaron tras un penoso período de conflicto, decidieron hundirla en las profundidades del Océano._

_Pero, tras el cataclismo de la ciudad, sólo una parte consiguió salvarse, un pequeño vestigio de lo que fue la Atlántida, que desde entonces se conoce como el Último Muro._

_Las fuerzas del Bien esparcieron por el mundo trozos de aquel resto con la intención de que no fueran encontrados nunca, para que la ciudad jamás resurgiera de nuevo._

_Se sabe, pues, que con la reunión de las piedras, colocadas en este Muro, la ciudad resurgiría para expandir todo su poder sobre la Tierra. _

Cuando Paige acabó de leer, todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando sobre lo que decía el Libro de las Sombras.

**x**- Bueno, está claro.- dijo Muriel, rompiendo el silencio.

**x**- ¿El qué?- preguntó Phoebe.

**x**- Según tú, unos demonios destruyeron al tío que te dio esa piedra.- dijo Piper, Phoebe asintió.- Con lo que un demonio debe de andar tras las piedras para conseguir ese poder.

**x**- Una nueva generación de Renegados.- dijo Muriel.

**x**- Tal vez.- Paige.

**x**- Bueno, en ese caso, mientras no encuentre esta piedra, todo estará bien.- dijo Piper, cogiendo la piedra, pero Phoebe se la quitó de las manos al segundo.

**x**- Yo la esconderé.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar un buen lugar donde dejarla.

**x**- Phoebe¿por qué no destruir la piedra?- sugirió Muriel.- Así nos evitaríamos muchos problemas.

**x**- ¡No!- Phoebe apretó la piedra en su puño y la escondió tras ella.- No podéis.

**x**- Eso es verdad,- dijo Paige.- ¿y si es indestructible?

**x**- Podemos comprobarlo.- contestó Piper.- Venga, Phoebe, tírala al aire que yo la volaré en pedazos.

**x**- ¡He dicho que no!

El grito de Phoebe dejó a todas paradas un momento, era raro que la Embrujada defendiera así a una simple piedra...además, las otras tenían razón, era mejor destruirla.

**x**- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Piper.- Phoebe, si destruimos la piedra, el demonio nunca podrá hacer resurgir la Atlántida, no vendrá a por nosotras y podremos ocuparnos de Barbas y Voldemort más cómodamente.

**x**- Pero...¿y si es un demonio muy poderoso y...¡Bueno¿Y si necesitamos usar nosotras el poder de la ciudad para acabar con él?

Muriel, Paige y Piper se miraron, sopesando la teoría de Phoebe...

**x**- Creo que, salvo que sea la fuente, no necesitamos de una ciudad ENTERA para destruirle.- dijo Paige.

**x**- Ya, pero aún así, nunca se sabe...

**x**- Phoebe¿estás buscando una excusa para no destruirla?- preguntó Muriel.

**x**- ¡Bueno¿y qué! Además, es una reliquia, y yo sé que tú jamás querrías destruir algo como esto, Muriel.

Ésta iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero se calló y se sumió en una pequeña lucha interna. Claro que nunca destruiría un tesoro tan valioso¿pero merecía la pena correr el riesgo?

**x**- Propongo algo.- dijo Piper.- averigüemos quién está detrás de la piedra y entonces decidiremos qué hacer.

**x**- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Paige.

Muriel y Phoebe asintieron.

**x**- Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que alguien nos eche en falta.- sugirió Muriel.

Se despidieron de Phoebe y las tres salieron del aula de Adivinación, cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, comentaron lo sucedido.

**x**- ¿Soy yo sola, o esa piedra parece afectar a Phoebe?- dijo Piper.

**x**- No, creo que todas lo hemos notado.- contestó Muriel

**x**- ¿Crees que es el demonio?- preguntó Paige.-¿Puede estar manipulando la piedra para después robarla?

**x**- No creo que un demonio pueda influir en algo tan antiguo como eso...- dijo Muriel.- aunque no dudo que la piedra sí pueda influenciar sobre aquel que la lleva consigo.

**x**- Entonces¿esa cosa está intentando autosalvarse?- dijo Paige, sorprendida.

**x**- ¿Tan raro te parece?- contestó la rubia, la Embrujada se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron hablando sobre ello hasta que llegaron a las escaleras móviles, donde cada una debía tomar su camino para regresar a sus quehaceres. Entonces, Piper dijo:

**x**- Bueno, el ataque se produjo en el pueblo, creo que deberíamos ir esta noche a echar un vistazo.

**x**- De acuerdo.- respondieron Paige y Muriel al mismo tiempo.

**x**- Nos reuniremos aquí a la una de la mañana.- dijo Piper, Paige suspiró.

**x**- ¿Dormiremos alguna vez?- dijo.

**x**- Algún día...- dijo Muriel, y se alejó por las escaleras riendo.

oOoOo

En un aula vacía, no muy lejos de allí, dos pelirrojos se sacaban las orejas extensibles de los oídos.

**x**- ¿Has apuntado eso?

**x**- Sí, Fred.

**x**- Tenemos que ver ese libro¿te imaginas la de cosas que deben de estar escritas?

**x**- Pero guardaremos el secreto, será divertido.

**x**- Y peligroso...

**x**- ¿Iremos esta noche a ver?

**x**- Sí, veremos lo que están buscando.

**x**- ¡Demonios, Fred!

Ambos se echaron a reír por el doble sentido de la frase.

**x**- Sí, todo comienza a tener sentido.- dijo George.

**x**- La pena es que tal vez Phoebe no vaya con ellas.

**x**- Cierto, pero no va a quedarse toda la vida metida en su despacho como hacía Trelawney¿verdad?

Los dos gemelos se miraron con malicia, ya iba siendo hora de que Harry les devolviera el favor que le hicieron dándole el mapa del merodeador.

**x**- ¿Y para qué lo queréis?- les preguntó Harry cuando se lo pidieron.

**x**- Necesitamos hacer una pequeña investigación y necesitamos saber la posición exacta de nuestro objetivo en todo momento, para no acercarnos demasiado y...

**x**- Vais a espiar a las nuevas profesoras.- acortó Ron, que estaba junto a Harry.

Los gemelos asintieron con falsa inocencia en la cara.

**x**- Piénsalo, Harry.- dijo George.- Todo aquel que ocupa el puesto de Defensa tiene algo que ver contigo tanto para matarte como para protegerte.

**x**- Eso es cierto.- dijo Ron.

**x**- Está bien,- Harry se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar el mapa de su habitación.- ¿me contaréis de qué se trata?

**x**- ¿Qué tal tu seguimiento de Muriel?

Harry se paró y miró a los dos gemelos, entonces suspiró y asintió.

**x**- Vale, os contaré lo que sabemos.

En ese momento, Muriel entraba por la puerta de la sala común, así que los cuatro se quedaron completamente en silencio. La niña les saludó y subió a su habitación a por unas cosas.

**x**- Pero más nos vales ser discretos.- añadió Harry.- Así que, silencio total.

**x**- Te lo prometemos.- dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez.

En la hora de la comida, Harry se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho George: _"Todo aquel que ocupa el puesto de Defensa tiene algo que ver contigo tanto para matarte como para protegerte"_. No se imaginaba a Piper protegiéndole, aunque matándole... sin embargo, las apariencias engañan, como había dicho el Sombrero en la canción de aquel año, aquella a la que Myrtle había hecho mención...

Pero Harry apenas la recordaba ya, nunca le había prestado mucha atención a lo que decía. Y aun así¿en qué sentido iban a engañar las apariencias¿Quería decir que las nuevas profesoras aparentaban ser buenas y eran mortífagas¿O que, al menos en el caso de Piper, aparentaba ser una Umbridge y luego sería como Lupin? De todas formas, rezaba porque fuese lo segundo.

oOoOo

Aquella noche, Chris, Piper y Paige salieron hacia Hogsmeade para investigar el pueblo. Nadie en el castillo les pidió explicaciones, aunque eso a Chris no le gustó mucho. Al llegar, Leo les estaba esperando, así que se dividieron en parejas. Chris y Paige irían por un lado y Leo y Piper por otro.

Mientras iban por la desierta calle del pueblo, Leo comentó que estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido con Muriel. No le había gustado nada que la descubrieran, aunque sabía que ella había hecho lo posible por evitarlo.

**x**- Ya no hay sorpresa, Piper.- decía él.- Ahora Barbas sabrá lo que hacer la próxima vez que nos ataque.

**x**- Pero Leo¿no lo entiendes? Sabe que no debe andar a lo loco si un Necrus está con nosotros. Sabe que si hay uno, está toda la raza detrás.

**x**- Podrían planear destruirlos a todos.

**x**- Sí, claro, de la misma manera que a nosotras¿no?- dijo Piper, riendo, pero Leo permaneció serio.- Uff...Leo, llevamos la tira de años en esto y no nos han matado...bueno, tal vez durante unos minutos, pero eso no cuenta.

Leo se abstuvo de recordarle a Piper lo que le sucedió a Prue, simplemente continuó hablando:

**x**- Los mayores no opinan lo mismo, están preocupados por el hecho de que Voldemort encontrara a Barbas.

**x**- ¿Por qué?

**x**- Pues que eso significa que el mago encontró una conexión con nuestro mundo que le condujo al demonio del miedo, y la encontró en SU mundo.

**x**- Me temo que no te sigo, Leo.- le contestó entornando los ojos.

**x**- Quiero decir que en alguna parte hay algo...no sé, un libro, un objeto, e incluso puede que sea una persona. El caso es que ese algo da conocimiento a los magos de nuestra existencia.- Piper asintió, comprendiendo. Entonces Leo añadió.- Tenemos que destruir toda prueba que pueda llevar a nosotros, Piper. No puede quedar nada.

Piper se paró en seco, la varita iluminada apuntando al suelo, y miró a su marido fijamente.

**x**- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puede quedar nada?

**x**- Voldemort está incluido en la lista, sabe demasiado.

**x**- Eliminarles.- Leo asintió a medias, e intentó corregirla a continuación, pero Piper siguió hablando.- Algunas personas del mundo de los magos saben también muchas cosas, Leo, y no vamos a matarlas.

**x**- No es eso, borraremos su memoria. De eso se encargarán los limpiadores.

Piper, sorprendida y a la vez indignándose por la decisión de los Mayores, continuó andando y dijo:

**x**- Osea, que después de todo lo que estamos pasando aquí¿luego van a borrarlo?

**x**- No van a borrar lo que hayamos hecho, sólo los recuerdos que tengan los magos.

**x**- No me parece justo.

**x**- Tampoco es justo que los magos de repente tengan que enfrentarse al Inframundo sin haber sabido de él durante ni se sabe cuánto tiempo.

**x**- ¡Nosotras no sabíamos nada¡Ni de ti ni siquiera! Y habíamos sido mortales, o muggles, o lo que sea antes. No recordábamos nada de la magia, y ellos sí saben algo.

**x**- Pero no tienen vuestros poderes.

**x**- ¡Por supuesto que no¡Son mejores¿Acaso te has fijado en el encantamiento "reparo"¡Algo tan tonto y que nos habría ahorrado cientos de dólares en arreglar los destrozos de los demonios en nuestra casa!

**x**- Baja un poco la voz, Piper.

**x**- ¡Me da igual! Subirás cuando acabemos con la búsqueda y les dirás que no pensamos permitir que esos limpiadores vengan a borrar nada. Como se atrevan la montaremos otra vez.

**x**- Piper, las cosas no funcionan así...

**x**- Pues tendrán que hacerlo.

Leo suspiró, cuando Piper se ponía cabezona...

**x**- ¿Qué más te da?- le preguntó.

**x**- Me da mucho, Leo. Me parece que debemos estar juntos otra vez, así entre todos podríamos acabar con el Inframundo¿o acaso nunca has oído hablar del dicho "la unión hace la fuerza"?

**x**- Eso no podemos decidirlo nosotros.

Piper resopló por la rabia, iluminó con la varita varios callejones a los lados mientras seguía avanzando. Entonces se paró en seco y se volvió hacia Leo, amenazándole con la mano libre.

**x**- Leo, ningún mayor va a decidir mi futuro por mi.

**x**- Pero no hablamos de tu futuro, sino el de los magos.

**x**- Ellos son tan personas como yo, también tienen derecho a elegir.

La conversación acabó ahí, pues Piper se detuvo en la entrada del callejón donde Phoebe había visto que asesinaban a aquel hombre. Entró alumbrando el suelo por si encontraba alguna pista.

**x**- Lo sabía.- dijo

**x**- ¿Qué?

Leo se acercó a Piper, ésta cogía del suelo una especie de colgante con la forma de algún símbolo extraño, del estilo de la piedra Atlántida.

**x**- Esto nos dará alguna pista sobre quién es nuestro demonio.

**x**- ¿Voy arriba?

**x**- Si vas, no olvides comunicarles nuestra opinión, y preguntarles si acaso sigue contando algo...no, retira eso último, mejor pregúntales si ha contado alguna vez.

Leo se resignó y subió arriba, mientras que Piper se fue a buscar a los otros dos. Juntos subirían al castillo y tratarían de averiguar el demonio al que se enfrentaban por medio de aquel colgante, si servía de algo.

oOoOo

No muy lejos de ella, escondidos, estaban los gemelos Weasley...que acababan de comprender a qué se refería Harry con lo de "luz blanca". Ambos se miraron, tragando saliva. No sabían quiénes eran "Los Mayores", pero no les gustaron un pelo. Al menos estaban confirmando que las Embrujadas estaban aquí para protegerlos, y al parecer, no sólo a Harry, sino a todos.

**x**- Más nos vale que su opinión cuente algo, Fred.- dijo George con voz preocupada.

**x**- Yo también lo espero.

**x**- Dumbledore debe saber algo de esto.

**x**- Es mejor que no digamos nada todavía.

**x**- No me refiero a que se lo digamos¡sino que debe saber lo que se está cociendo! Siempre lo sabe prácticamente todo.

**x**- Tal vez...

**x**- No, Fred, una cosa de estas magnitudes tiene que saberla por huevos.

**x**- ¿Entonces por qué no hace nada?

Los dos se encogieron de hombros, pensando a la vez que parecía que más de una persona estaba ocultando cosas.

oOoOo

A la mañana siguiente y tras pasar buena parte de la noche buscando, Chris y Muriel se reunieron con Paige, dado que Phoebe y Piper en ese momento preparaban las clases del día. Paige comentaba que la idea de lo que el demonio estaba buscando era muy coherente, cuando Chris saltó:

**x**- ¿La Atlántida¡Venga ya! Todo el mundo sabe que eso es un cuento.

**x**- Pero si hay libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que versan sobre ella, y también en la escuela de Gideon. Eso es porque existió.

**x**- Sí, pero no existió el mito que todos conocen, Paige.- dijo Muriel.- Era diferente y no tan extravagante.

**x**- ¿Qué quieres decir?

**x**- Es muy sencillo, el mito se basa en lo que dijo Platón en dos de sus diálogos, más o menos que la famosa isla era de once millones de kilómetros cuadrados. Pero eso es una auténtica y pura burrada¡con esas dimensiones sería más grande que China! Por eso leí no hace mucho que dice que estaba formada por Australia, Indonesia y toda esa región hasta Vietnam.- dijo con cara de evidente escepticismo.

**x**- O que no era tan grande y es Gibraltar...- dijo Chris

**x**- Otros dicen que es Irlanda...

**x**- Escandinavia...

**x**- Que Platón se refería a Tartessos...

**x**- O se refería a los Minoicos.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros, mientras Paige les miraba desconcertada.

**x**- En definitiva.- dijo.- no tenemos ninguna pista salvo estas piedras.

**x**- Bueno, puede que eso pruebe que la Atlántida de verdad existió.- dijo Muriel, Paige iba a volver a recordarla que estaba en los libros, pero la interrumpió.- Yo no creo que cubrieran sus palacios de oro ni fueran tan avanzados. Ya sabes que todos los cuentos se exageran con el tiempo.

**x**- Muy interesante, pero no nos interesa demasiado el hecho de si creemos o no en la Atlántida, sino el demonio al que perseguimos.

Muriel se incorporó en el sillón y contestó mientras se estiraba un poco.

**x**- No debe de haber muchos demonios persiguiendo cosas así.- suspiró mientras volvía a su posición normal.- Es como un coleccionismo muy friki, así que pueden ser uno o tres como máximo.

**x**- Reuniendo un poco de información.- completó Chris.- Creemos que el demonio que más se aproxima es éste.

Entonces el luz blanca cogió el Libro de las Sombras y lo abrió por una página marcada, enseñándoselo a Paige, que pudo ver la cara de su siguiente enemigo. Un joven de pelo largo de color trigo y ojos rasgados y hundidos, que le daba una mirada sombría, sobretodo por el color gris oscuro de los ojos.

_**x**- Ayax, demonio de nivel medio-alto cuyo único objetivo conocido es alcanzar un poder suficiente para poder gobernar al Inframundo, convirtiéndose en la fuente._ Vaya, qué original.- comentó Paige.- _Sus poderes no son nada extraordinario, pero sí el hecho de que posee una buena legión de demonios-esclavos a su servicio. El modo de destruirlo sería volver en su contra a su ejército de demonios mediante una poción a base de sal._

A continuación se detallaban los ingredientes y la preparación de dicha poción, que Paige comenzó a apuntar en una libreta.

**x**- ¿Sal?- dijo Paige.- ¿Cómo a los zombis?

**x**- Son esclavos, seguramente para convertirlos haya usado un procedimiento parecido, pero sin que sus habilidades se deterioren.- dijo Chris

**x**- Parece que estén trabajando en una compañía de teléfonos móviles tipo Nokia...- comentó Muriel.- cada día sacan algo nuevo, a este paso necesitaréis cuatro Libros de las Sombras para poder abarcarlo todo.

**x**- Tranquila...- dijo Paige.- aún no hemos rellenado ni el primero.

**x**- Tú espera.

Entonces, Paige acabó de apuntar la información en la libreta y le dijo a Muriel y a Chris:

**x**- Vosotros dedicaos a investigar las bibliotecas. Muriel aquí en Hogwarts y tú en la de Gideon, Chris. Necesitamos saber todo lo que haya sobre el demonio y las piedras.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la sala.

**x**- Y yo, pociones.

Entonces, Paige salió a buscar lo necesario para preparar la poción, rezando por no tener que pedirle nada al profesor Snape. "Ese hombre da grima", pensó.

oOoOo

Un rato después, Muriel iba ya más que aburrida de recorrer la biblioteca de un lado para otro sin encontrar nada que le sirviera o que no supiera ya. Además, no había demasiado material en el que buscar. Cuando llegó al último sitio donde la bibliotecaria le había sugerido buscar, se encontró con que Harry estaba sentado en la ventana, rodeado de unos pocos libros.

**x**- Hola.- saludó ella.

Harry levantó la vista, la volvió a bajar al libro que leía y saludó:

**x**- Hola.

Muriel miró el montón de libros que tenía a su alrededor.

**x**- "Portales al más allá: guía para principiantes", "La Muerte y la Magia a través de los tiempos: construcciones representativas"... Harry¿para qué asignatura se supone que buscas cosas así?

**x**- Es personal.

**x**- Oh...- Muriel le miró, preocupada.- ¿estás bien?

**x**- No me estoy muriendo, si es eso a lo que te refieres.- Muriel dejó de hacer preguntas y se volvió hacia la estantería, mirando los títulos de los libros.- ¿Y tú qué buscas?

**x**- La Atlántida, quiero saberlo todo sobre ella.

**x**- ¿Para Historia?

**x**- No, es personal.

Muriel sacó de la estantería un volumen grueso de color azul marino con unas letras doradas en la tapa con el nombre de la ciudad. Lo abrió por el índice y buscó algo relacionado con la rebelión, la batalla, el Último Muro, las piedras...

Sin prestar atención a Harry, leyó los pasajes que hablaban del hundimiento de la Atlántida. Hablaba de los poderes que se liberaron (para tener mucho cuidado), contaba la batalla más o menos fielmente (salvo por un par de detalles inverosímiles, como que intentaron hacer que la Luna cayera sobre la isla)...pero después del hundimiento, no decía nada. Ni Último Muro, ni piedras... nada.

**x**- Caca.- comentó Muriel cerrando el volumen de golpe.- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar más sobre esto?

**x**- ¿Has preguntado a la señora Pince?

**x**- Sí, y me mandó aquí y a tres secciones más que ya he visitado.

Se levantó del suelo y dejó el libro en su sitio, suspiró algo decepcionada, esperaba que la biblioteca de Hogwarts tuviera cosas más interesantes, más fuertes, más...del mundo de las Embrujadas y el suyo, pero no parecía haber mucho sobre eso.

**x**- Emm...¿Muriel?

**x**- Qué.

**x**- Yo tampoco encuentro lo que busco por aquí y – se acercó a ella fingiendo dejar un libro en la estantería, a continuación, la habló en un susurro.-...bueno, pensaba venir esta noche a la Sección Prohibida.

**x**- Oh, cierto, tampoco se me había ocurrido.

**x**- Si quieres que te traiga algún libro o te busque algo...

**x**- No, no vas a tener tiempo.- se quedó pensativa, frunciendo el ceño y los labios.- ¿Por qué no voy contigo? Así iríamos más rápido.

**x**- No me parece buna idea.

**x**- ¿Por qué¿No va a haber suficiente capa invisible para dos?

**x**- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**x**- Tengo mis fuentes.

Harry iba a protestar, empezaba a parecerle que había metido la pata ofreciéndole ayuda, pero al final, se resignó.

**x**- Está bien.- dijo con un suspiro.- En la sala común a la una de la mañana.

**x**- Allí estaré.

oOoOo

Mientras, en la escuela de Gideon, Chris había llegado a la biblioteca en busca de información que pudiera resultar útil en la búsqueda del demonio que podría estar persiguiendo la piedra de Phoebe. Estaba ojeando un libro sobre demonios que eran los que normalmente "coleccionaban" poderes, sin mucho resultado, cuando Gideon apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca.

**x**- ¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó a Chris.

**x**- Qué va, pero tampoco llevo demasiado rato.

Gideon no dijo nada más, pero se quedó en la puerta, mirando a Chris. Éste se sintió incómodo y al poco dijo:

**x**- ¿Pasa algo?

**x**- Bueno...- comenzó Gideon, avanzando hacia él.- Verás, Chris. Leo está hablando ahí arriba con lo mayores.

**x**- Ya, si no aparece en mucho tiempo, es que está arriba de tertulia.

**x**- No es exactamente tertulia, Chris, es algo serio.

**x**- ¿Y cuándo los asuntos de los Mayores, por muy nimios que sean, no son serios?

Gideon suspiró, se sentó junto a Chris y continuó hablando.

**x**- Se trata de vuestra estancia con los magos.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Estamos preocupados, Chris, no nos gusta la idea de que haya demonios atacándolos, que haya magos que se alíen con demonios...

**x**- De eso no tenemos la culpa.- se defendió el luz blanca.

**x**- Lo sé, lo sé...sé que estáis allí para solucionarlo, pero es que no está siendo suficientemente rápido.

**x**- No te entiendo¿qué pretendéis?

**x**- Habéis localizado la amenaza, Chris. Ese tal Voldemort es el problema, si os limitarais a destruirle...

**x**- Ya, cómo...¿le digo a las Embrujadas que le lleven al Gran Comedor para que todos los alumnos del colegio vean cómo el poder de tres le elimina?

**x**- Sabes cómo queremos que lo hagáis.

**x**- Esto es más complicado de lo que piensas, Gideon.

**x**- No me lo imagino.- contestó el Mayor, sarcástico. Chris le miró con enfado.- Escucha, aún no hemos decidido nada, Leo os comunicará lo que sea. Ahora, te dejo que sigas investigando.

Gideon se levantó y ya iba a irse, pero se volvió para preguntar a Chris:

**x**- ¿Qué tal está Wyatt?

**x**- Bien, a salvo.- contestó el luz blanca sin levantar la vista de los libros.

**x**- ¿No habéis encontrado nada sobre el demonio?

**x**- Aún no.

Sin más palabra, Gideon salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Chris con una molesta sensación de que se estaba riendo de él en su cara.

oOoOo

Aquella noche, Harry llegó a la sala común, creyendo que tendría que esperar a Muriel, pero ella ya estaba allí esperándole a él, al parecer impaciente por entrar en la sección prohibida. Cuando se acercó a ella, la apuntó con un dedo y le dijo:

**x**- Una vez más, Muriel. No sé cómo supiste lo de mi capa, pero más te vale no contárselo a nadie.

**x** -Soy una tumba.

Harry suspiró y echó la capa sobre ambos, entonces se encaminaron fuera de la sala común, atravesando el cuadro de la señora gorda, y salieron al pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Cuando se alejaron de la sala común, Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y dijo el hechizo para activarlo, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Muriel, sobretodo al ver todas aquellas letras y dibujos.

**x**- ¿Y eso?

**x**- Otra cosa que no existe¿comprendes?

**x**- ¿Puedo saber al menos qué es?

**x**- Un mapa, con él puedo ver quién anda por dónde en los pasillos, así no nos cogerán _in fraganti_.

**x**- Mmmh...interesante.- dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo ella también.

Siguieron andando, se estaban acercando a la biblioteca cuando Harry se paró en seco y se refugió pegado a la pared, arrastrando a Muriel.

**x**- ¡Mierda!- saltó él.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- ¡Es Halliwell!

**x**- ¿Piper?

**x**- No, Phoebe. Escondámonos detrás de una estatua o algo.

Pero Muriel no quiso moverse, sino que se asomó más por la esquina, pudiendo ver así a Phoebe llevando una pequeña caja en las manos. Pronto desapareció por otro pasillo.

**x**- ¡Estás loca¡Casi nos pilla!

**x**- Estamos bajo una capa invisible, Harry¿quieres calmarte?

**x**- ¿Sabías acaso que algunos profesores no necesitan verte para saber que estás ahí?- le dijo Harry, recordando sus clases de oclumencia con Phoebe.

"Oh, empatía, claro" pensó Muriel, pero debió de poner cara de no-sé-de-qué-me-hablas, porque Harry dijo:

**x**- No eres tan lista como aparentas ser, por lo que veo.

**x**- Tú tampoco deberías cantar victoria.- le contestó, reservada.- Ahora no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a por lo que vinimos a buscar.

Siguieron por el pasillo, Harry miraba hacia el mapa del merodeador con disimulo, mientras que Muriel tiraba de él. El chico no sabía si es que no le importaba que la pillaran o es que podía oír a los profesores a cientos de metros, porque caminaba bastante más segura que él por los pasillos.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y entraron haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, luego se dirigieron hacia la verja que cerraba la sección prohibida y Harry la abrió con un alojomora. En cuanto entraron, Muriel salió de la protección de la capa invisible y le dijo:

**x**- Ve a por lo que has venido, nos reuniremos aquí en veinte minutos o media hora.- Harry iba a decir algo, pero Muriel prosiguió.- Si Filch se presenta, te encontraré y nos refugiaremos bajo la capa. Pero si tienes que salir por patas, sal, no te preocupes por mí.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Créeme, va a resultarle muy difícil encontrarme.

Sin más palabra, la rubia salió corriendo hacia el fondo de la biblioteca buscando la sección que contuviera algo relacionado con la Atlántida. Harry, cuando vio que desaparecía por uno de los pasillos, reaccionó y fue a buscar lo suyo. "Si la pillan no me responsabilizo", pensó.

o0o0o0o

A pesar de que todo estaba prácticamente a oscuras, Muriel podía ver bien los títulos de las secciones y los libros gracias a su visión demoníaca, por la que tenía ese color rojo en los ojos tan característico de los de su especie...sólo esperaba no olvidar volverlos a poner azules cuando volviera con Harry.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba y una vez se aseguró de que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Muriel subió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, hasta la altura de sus codos, y murmuró:

**x**- Piedras Atlantes.

De la última balda de la estantería que tenía delante suya, salió un libro de tapas negras de grosor medio, cuyo título era simplemente "Atlántida". Cuando se posó sobre sus manos, se abrió solo y las páginas fueron pasándose solas hasta que paró en uno de los capítulos del final.

"El Último Muro", era su título.

**x**- Veamos cuán útil es esto.

o0o0o0o

Mientras, Harry invocó un lumos y se puso a buscar por la estantería de la pared izquierda de la sección prohibida, alumbrando los títulos y esperando encontrar algo útil sobre el velo...

Se maldijo a sí mismo, debió ser más cuidadoso cuando estuvo investigando en la biblioteca. Hasta ahora, nadie había sabido de su búsqueda, pero como siempre, Muriel parecía tener el don de estar en el sitio adecuado para enterarse de todo en primera persona, desde esto hasta de los monstruos aciditos que le atacaron.

Muriel había prometido no revelar nada, no contar a nadie los libros que le había visto leer. Sin embargo, él no podía chantajearla con nada, pues no le importaba que fuera contando por ahí que iba buscando cosas sobre la Atlántida y no tenía pruebas de que lo de aquel ataque fuera un montaje hecho entre Muriel y Myrtle...aunque sabía que podía conseguirlas.

Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba obsesionando¿qué más daba si se enteraban? Seguramente Dumbledore ya lo supiera y tal vez había ocultado los libros en los que aparecía el velo. Aunque¿por qué iban a ocultárselo?

Mientras pensaba en esto, pasó por delante de la sección de demonología y encontró un ejemplar llamado "El libro Rojo del Inframundo" y cuando leyó eso, se quedó helado y recordó aquel horrible sueño...

"_...Bienvenido al Inframundo, Harry Potter..."_

Ese era el sitio donde estaba Voldemort, reunido con aquel tipo que "quería sus miedos". Respiró hondo y lo sacó lentamente de su sitio, no pesaba demasiado ni era demasiado grueso, aunque sí era un libro muy alargado y ancho.

Lo abrió por la página del índice, que empezaba de manera bastante sorprendente:

1.- Estructura jerárquica de los Altos Demonios

2.- Historia y Personajes de los Altos Demonios

o-o-o Antigüedad

o-o-o Edad Media

x-----------"Los Ojos"

x------------Zufelt

o-o-o Edad Moderna

x------------Dukandra

x------------Lenae

x------------Mardock

x------------Zarnedon

o-o-o Edad Contemporánea

x------------Shax

x------------Zankou

x------------Imara

x------------Barbas

x------------Beltazor

o-o-o La Tríada

o-o-o La Fuente

**x**- Vaya, vaya...- murmuró Harry mientras comenzaba a pasar las páginas.

Mientras, Muriel ya había encontrado lo que buscaba y había memorizado más o menos lo que decía, además de guardarse mágicamente el libro consigo. Entonces se asomó hasta donde estaba Harry y vio el título del libro que estaba mirando.

Se quedó aún más pálida de lo que estaba, y con un ligero pero vehemente movimiento de la mano se lo cerró de golpe, pillándole los dedos. Harry soltó un gruñido mientras se agarraba los dedos con la mano que se había salvado, maldiciendo al libro. Muriel se escondió un poco de la vista del chico, esperando a que dejara el libro...

Harry sacudió la mano, debió de haber sospechado que los libros estarían encantados, como el que le gritó en primer año cuando buscaba a Flamel. Cuando dejó de dolerle, abrió otra vez el libro e iba a empezar a ver las ilustraciones de los demonios cuando oyó a Filch entrar por la puerta de la Biblioteca como un vendaval, y a la señora Norris maullando.

**x**- Alguien está tocando libros que no debe, pequeña. Encuéntralo.

Harry se quedó unos momentos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que dejó el libro como pudo en su sitio y se echó la capa invisible por encima. Iba a correr hacia el pasillo principal para salir cuando alguien le cogió del brazo y le llevó al siguiente pasillo, metiéndose a continuación dentro de la capa.

**x**- Shhh...

Muriel había llegado ni se sabía cómo hasta él, y ahora estaban en medio de un pasillo en silencio, escuchando los pasos del conserje. Pasó justo por delante de ellos, alumbrando el pasillo donde estaban, pero por supuesto no consiguió verles.

Entonces, Muriel le empujó hacia la salida, pero Filch había cerrado la reja para que nadie saliera, o si salía, para que él se diera cuenta.

**x**- ¿Y ahora qué?- murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Muriel se encogió de hombros, pero en secreto, estaba moviendo el cerrojo con las manos muy, muy despacio. Al fin, la puerta se abrió levemente, Muriel la empujó un poco más y pasaron por la verja con cuidado para no hacer ruido, cerró tras ella y ambos echaron a correr hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Justo cuando iban a abrir, alguien la abrió por ellos. Era Chris, que al parecer le había tocado guardia junto con Filch. Por poco no chocan con él, pero lograron pasar a su lado, pegados a la pared. Sin embargo, Chris notó algo, porque se dio la vuelta y alumbró el pasillo con su varita. Al no ver nada, entró en la biblioteca.

Ni Muriel ni Harry hablaron durante el camino de vuelta, el cual estaba bastante bien vigilado, como pudieron apreciar por la presencia de Snape, Paige, Flitwick y algunos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Éstos colaboraban con los cuadros, muchos de los cuales estaban alerta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, ambos se sentaron en unos sillones cerca de la chimenea, cansados de la caminata. Cuando recuperaron el aliento y descansaron un poco, Muriel le preguntó a Harry:

**x** -¿Qué tal tu búsqueda?

**x** -Interesante,- contestó.- ¿y tú?

**x** -Eeem...bien.

Harry la miró, parecía preocupada.

**x**- ¿Sólo bien?

**x**- Sí, en fin, encontré lo que buscaba.

**x**- Yo no exactamente, vi algo muy interesante.

El silencio de Muriel y su mirada expectante le dio a entender que le escuchaba atentamente.

**x**- ¿Sabías que existe un lugar llamado Inframundo¿Dónde viven demonios?

Ella no dijo palabra, solamente siguió mirándole. Harry continuó hablando.

**x**- Lo he visto en un libro, aunque se lo había oído mencionar a alguien...

Muriel pensó en ese momento que habían hablado más de la cuenta, ella y las Embrujadas, y que tal vez había oído algo de las chicas.

**x**- ¿Demonios?- preguntó Muriel, su tono era tenso.- ¿Y qué aspecto tenían?

**x**- No llegué a verlos, el libro se me cerró de golpe, pero llegué a leer nombres, que son lo más sorprendente, me pregunto de dónde los sacan.

**x**- ¿Y eso¿Cuáles eran?

Harry se tomó un momento en recordar el Índice de aquel extraño libro.

**x**- Zankou, Dukandra, Beltazor, Lenae, "Los Ojos"...

**x**- ¿Qué leíste sobre ellos?- le interrumpió Muriel

**x**- Nada, ya te dije que se me cerró en las narices...o más bien en las manos.

Harry hubiera jurado que Muriel había suspirado...

**x**- ¿Estás bien?

**x**- Sólo cansada, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.

Se levantaron de los sillones y fueron hacia las escaleras.

**x**- Has sido rápida, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.

**x**- Oye, Harry...¿qué libro era ese? Suena interesante.

**x**- "El Libro Rojo del Inframundo".- contestó con tono burlón.- Nada peligroso, te lo aseguro.

**x**- Ya...hasta mañana.

**x**- Adiós.

Harry se quedó mirando un momento la escalera por la que había subido Muriel, parecía que no le había gustado nada que leyera ese libro. "Ni que fuera su diario personal", pensó sonriendo. Pero entonces se paró a pensarlo¿y si había algo en ese libro...? Pero eso era imposible, porque entonces ella estaría relacionada con el "Inframundo"¿y qué sería¿Uno de los demonios que allí aparecían? Ridículo, pues si todos ellos eran antes del siglo XIX, significaría que Muriel no tenía precisamente once años.

**x**- ¡Qué tontería!

Sacudió la cabeza y subió él también a su habitación. Más le valía "vaciar su mente" y practicar un poco antes de la próxima clase de oclumencia con Phoebe.

oOoOo

Mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas de primer año, Muriel se acostó echando el dosel de su cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Luego, de forma mágica, hizo aparecer dos libros en sus brazos. Uno de ellos era el de la Atlántida, y el otro era el Libro Rojo... de nuevo suspiró, Harry había estado a punto de descubrir su pasado demoníaco. Estaba segura que el Libro Rojo ofrecería un dibujo muy fiel de sus rasgos hace 300 años, que por otro lado, eran iguales que los de ahora.

**x**- Pero¿qué hace un libro como este en una biblioteca para magos?

Sin falta se lo diría a las chicas al día siguiente, por supuesto lo guardarían bajo cerrojos para que nadie más que ellas lo encontraran. Esa clase de información no era conveniente que fuera circulando por ahí, además, a ellas podía resultarles útil. Mirando el libro, vio que tenía una especie de marquita anaranjada y redonda. "Debe ser algún código de clasificar libros", pensó.

Pasando las páginas del libro, no pudo evitar que recuerdos de aquella época acudieran a su mente. Había conocido a muchos de los demonios que debían de estar en ese Libro, había compartido con ellos misiones, batallas...y, con dos de ellos, incluso una especie de amistad.

Todos habían perecido, a manos de brujas u otros seres mágicos del Bien, todos salvo ella. No echaba de menos aquellos tiempos, aunque sí muchos momentos de hace casi 300 años, momentos que vivió con su familia.

**x**- Will...- murmuró.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su mente de recuerdos que ahora le resultaban dolorosos al saber que no se repetirían, el corazón le ardía de tristeza.

"Otra vez no, otra vez no...", se repetía mentalmente, intentando contenerse.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, por eso tenía la experiencia de que si se ponía en aquel plan le duraría varios días. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, pero 288 años, 4 meses y 14 días no le eran suficientes para olvidar todo lo que le quitaron.

Dios, si aún llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba... y la llevaría hasta que muriera definitivamente.

Se rindió, sabía que no podría parar de llorar en toda la noche y quién sabe si durante el día siguiente. Al menos, ahora ya no sentía el irrefrenable impulso de gritar y destruir todo lo que pillara a su paso.

El llanto, el dolor y sufrimiento emocional...cosas que no había conocido cuando era verdaderamente un demonio, una de las que más odiaba de lo que se había convertido, algo que echaba de menos en cierta medida: no sentirlos.

Pero no se arrepentiría nunca de haber salido del Inframundo en el que creció.

_**x**- Mamá..._

Muriel se volvió en la cama, intentando dormir, pero alguien siguió llamando.

_**x**- Mamá, despierta._

Abrió los ojos, miró hacia los pies de la cama y cuando vio quién estaba allí se incorporó de golpe.

**x**- ¡Nora¿Qué...?

_**x**-Ven, mamá, tengo una sorpresa._

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se levantó de la cama y siguió a su hija a través de su dormitorio de Hogwarts y las escaleras hasta la sala común. Era tal y como la recordaba, con su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos dorados, el vestido que llevaba la última vez que la vio... pero de repente, ya no recordaba que hubiera muerto, simplemente estaba allí, guiándola a alguna parte. Aunque sabía que era un sueño, prefería pensar que era real...con lo que olvidó lo que pasaría después, tantas veces repetido en otros muchos sueños iguales a ese.

**x**- ¿Dónde vamos?

_**x**- Sígueme..._

Salieron a través del cuadro y se deslizaron sin hacer ni un solo ruido por los pasillos hacia la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada y su hija la abrió mientras se reía, de nuevo le dijo que la siguiera, que tenía una sorpresa.

Una vez afuera, salieron a los terrenos siguiendo el lindero del bosque prohibido. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, pero curiosamente a Muriel no le hacía falta luz ni su visión demoníaca para poder andar. Podía sentir a Nora y con eso le bastaba para seguirla sin problemas.

Llegaron a un claro, allí su hija se detuvo y le dijo:

_**x**- Cierra los ojos._

Muriel hizo caso, aunque no había diferencia de tenerlos abiertos a cerrados, no veía nada.

**x**- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos, Nora?- preguntó Muriel.- ¿Y tu padre?

No obtuvo respuesta.

**x**- ¿Nora¿Qué me habéis preparado?

Entonces sí que le respondieron, pero no era su hija, ni tampoco la voz de su marido ni de ninguno de sus hijos...

**x**- Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Dukandra.

Se quitó las manos de los ojos y miró con horror al ser que tenía delante, ni más ni menos que la Fuente. Aceptando la verdad, que aquello no era más que un sueño, trató de salir de él para no ver el final. Normalmente lo conseguía si conseguía recordar algo que hubiera pasado después de aquella noche, así que le gritó a la Fuente:

**x**- ¡TE DESTRUYERON, BASTARDO¡LAS EMBRUJADAS TE DESTRUYERON!

**x**- Y yo te destruiré a ti...

Entonces sintió una gran presión en todo el cuerpo, intentando quebrarle cada uno de sus huesos. Estaban usando un Lazo del Diablo para matarla lentamente. Su intento de salir del sueño no funcionó. Notó cómo cedían primero los brazos, se le desencajaban los hombros...no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Y en medio de todo aquel sufrimiento, también oyó a gente acercarse...a su gente.

_**x**- ¡Mamá!_

_**x**- ¡Muriel!_

**x**- ¡NOO¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS¡OTRA VEZ NOO!

Entonces la Fuente se puso a reír.

**x**- Y las veces que hagan falta, Dukandra, para que pagues tu traición hacia mi.

Entonces volvió a ver, tan vívido como si fuera real, cómo su marido y sus hijos venían a intentar salvarla y cómo todos caían fulminados bajo el poder de la Fuente.

Y después del "espectáculo", como la Fuente lo llamó, con todos los huesos rotos además del alma, notó cómo se moría...

Despertó empapada en sudor, temblando y con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que aquel sueño no se repetía, la noche en que mataron a su familia...como Nora decía, fue su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama, llegó al baño y echó toda la cena en el váter. Contuvo un grito de rabia y dolor y se desahogó dando un puñetazo a la pared. Luego fue hasta los lavabos y se enjuagó la boca y la cara, intentando calmarse, pues aún no había dejado de temblar.

Sin poder dar un paso más, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentada prácticamente toda la noche hasta que tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y, al menos, irse a la cama y aparentar que había estado durmiendo.

oOoOo

Entrada la mañana, Muriel entró rápidamente en el aula de Defensa, donde Piper estaba dando de desayunar a Wyatt.

**x**- ¡Hey, Piper!

La Embrujada se dio la vuelta y la miró, Wyatt también se puso contento de verla y orbitó a sus brazos.

**x**- ¿Qué haces, Wyatt¿Poniéndote gordito?

**x**- ¡Hola Muriel!

**x**- Hola, Piper.- comenzó a decir a toda leche, sin mirar a la Embrujada.- Mira, Potter cogió esto de la biblioteca ayer,- sacó los libros de su mochila.- seguro que lo están buscando, así que será mejor que digas que lo tenías tú.

**x**- ¿De qué va todo esto?

**x**- Ayer fuimos a la sección prohibida y nos pillaron, así de sencillo. No te preocupes, no nos llegaron a ver, pero este libro tiene una etiqueta, apuesto a que además es una alarma.

**x**- Ah, estooo...

**x**- Lo cogí porque me pareció muy raro el que estuviera en una escuela de magos, échale un vistazo y ya me contarás.

Dejó a Wyatt encima del pupitre más cercano, cogió su mochila, le dio un beso al pequeño y se fue hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de Piper sin haberla mirado ni una sola vez. Ella se acercó a su hijo y a los libros, cogió a Wyatt en brazos y le dio la vuelta al primer libro para ver el título.

Cuando lo vio, comprendió el comportamiento de Muriel, pero también se extrañó de que un libro que hablaba del Inframundo estuviese en Hogwarts.

**x**- ¡Leo¿Puedes bajar un momento?

Al momento, un montón de lucecitas blancas inundaron el aula, Piper se giró hacia Leo y le enseñó el libro. Él se acercó a cogerlo y puso mala cara.

**x**- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Piper.

**x**- Esto no mejora las cosas¿dónde lo encontraste?

**x**- En la biblioteca del colegio.- Leo suspiró.- ¿Qué?

**x**- Iré a informar arriba, luego te cuento.

**x**- ¡Ni se te ocu...!

Pero Leo ya se había ido, dejando a Piper con mala cara, a Wyatt en un brazo y el libro en la otra mano.

**x**- Ya me contarás...- dijo burlona.

oOoOo

Muriel llegó al Gran Comedor con la cabeza baja, llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó saludando brevemente a todos. No notó que Draco la estaba mirando disimuladamente, dando gracias por que aquella noche no le hubiera visto la cara. El Slytherin aún no podía creerse que nadie se diera cuenta de que aquella niña no era ni siquiera humana, y más Dumbledore... pero, de momento, no ganaba nada diciéndolo, salvo tal vez que ella intentara asesinarle antes de hacer ningún otro movimiento.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Muriel había comenzado a desayunar.

**x**- Hoy tienes una cara horrible,- le dijo Lorraine.- ¿estás bien?

**x**- Sí, genial.- dijo con un suspiro.- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

**x**- Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos y Defensa.

Muriel asintió sin hacer más comentarios mientras se servía un vaso de zumo. Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos de la noche anterior y no escuchaba nada de lo que tenía alrededor. Se quedó atontada mirando su vaso de zumo, como si de un pensadero que refleja recuerdos se tratase.

**x**- ¡Despierta!- le dijo Ginny de repente, dando una palmada delante suya.

**x**- ¿Mmmh?

**x**- ¿No tienes nada que contarnos?- le preguntó Lorraine.

Lorraine y Ginny la miraban expectantes, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros e inventarse la mejor excusa que tenía a mano, que era cierta.

**x**- Asuntos familiares.

Siguió igual de callada hasta que volvieron a llamarla para irse a las clases, cuando salían del comedor, Dumbledore llegó hasta ellos y dijo:

**x**- Harry, señorita Fawn, me parece que debemos hablar sobre cierto asunto. ¿Me acompañan a mi despacho?

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se despidió de los demás con la mano, mientras que Harry miró nervioso a Ron y a Hermione. ¿Se trataría de lo de la biblioteca?

oOoOo

**x**- Sentaos.

Los dos obedecieron, Harry miró atentamente al director, pero Muriel parecía perdida en su propio universo.

**x**- ¿Puedo saber lo que estabais haciendo en la biblioteca?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry se puso nervioso, no pensaba contarle que buscaba información sobre el velo. "Si es tan listo, que lo averigüe solo", se dijo. Sin embargo, había otra pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza¿cómo lo había averiguado? Como leyendo sus pensamientos, o más bien su cara, Dumbledore dijo:

**x**- Para que lo sepáis, el libro que uno de los dos cogió llevaba una alarma mágica que alertó a Filch de que había alguien fisgoneando. Lo segundo es que los gemelos Weasley están bien enfrascados en sus asuntos, con lo cual ellos no pudieron ser. Y tercero, si nuestro conserje no vio a nadie es que se trataba del propietario de la única capa invisible de Hogwarts.

Harry le miró y suspiró resignado, para qué negar nada si él ya sabía casi todo. Muriel, saliendo un poco de su ensimismamiento, se molestó en contestar:

**x**- Necesitamos saber cosas sobre la Atlántida.- dijo Muriel, Harry la miró de reojo.

**x**- ¿En serio?- dijo el director.

**x**- Sí, hicimos una apuesta. Tenemos que aportar una teoría coherente de su paradero, quien lo consiga, podrá pillar lo que quiera de Zonko o alguna de esas tiendas de Hogsmeade.

**x**- ¿Y por eso os metéis a medianoche en la sección prohibida?

Harry apretó los labios, sabía que semejante patraña no colaría. Muriel, sin embargo, esbozó la primera sonrisa del día. "Buena señal", se dijo ella a sí misma.

**x**- Bueno, yo tenía curiosidad por la ciudad. Es un mito muy interesante. Harry, por otra parte...

El muchacho se puso tenso¿iba a delatarle? La mataría como se atreviera a decir nada.

"¿Mataría¡Pero en qué estoy pensando?" pensó, frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza. Dumbledore le miró con interés.

**x**- ...no ha olvidado el ataque de aquellos monstruos verdes, así que quiso saber más sobre ello.

**x**- Oh, ya veo.- asintió, parecía convencido, y en parte era verdad. Lo único era que Harry había acabado en la sección de demonología por casualidad.- ¿Es así, Harry?

**x**- Sí...

Lo dijo con la cabeza baja, intentando parecer convincente. Dumbledore pensó sobre ello unos instantes, y a continuación dijo:

**x**- Está bien. Harry, puedes irte.- Muriel alzó las cejas, mirándole.- Usted quédese un momento, por favor.- le dijo a ella.

El director se levantó de su sillón y acompañó a Harry a la puerta, justo antes de que se fuera, le dijo:

**x**- Ya hablaremos, Harry.

Él asintió, Dumbledore cerró la puerta y Harry se quedó un momento en las escaleras. Normalmente era él el que se quedaba... no sabía si tomárselo como algo bueno o malo, si tomarlo como que sus sospechas sobre Muriel se reforzaban o...o, sencillamente, se estaba volviendo paranoico. Así, se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras para ir a clase.

**x**- Bueno, Muriel...¿puedo llamarla así?

**x**- Claro.

Estupendo. Verás, la señora Pince lleva buena cuenta de los libros que tiene, los cuida bien, son muy importantes para ella.- Muriel asintió, sabía por dónde iban los tiros.- Y resulta que le faltan dos.

**x**- Y piensa que los tengo yo.

**x**- Harry no los tiene.

**x**- Yo...- puso cara culpable.- Sólo miré el de la Atlántida, no sé cuál es el otro.

**x**- ¿No?- Muriel negó con la cabeza.- Se trata de un libro antiguo que nunca debieron ver, mucho menos Harry. Y ahora quiero saber dónde está, pues necesitamos sacarlos todos de la biblioteca.

**x**- A mí que me registren.- dijo poniendo las manos arriba, ya se los había dado a Piper.- Yo no los tengo, lo juro.

Dumbledore la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, pero a Muriel no se la colaba.

**x**- Le aseguro que no sé qué libro es el que está buscando, yo sólo quería saber cosas sobre la ciudad perdida.

Por muchas vueltas que Dumbledore diera al asunto, Muriel no iba a mencionar una palabra sobre Harry. Ni siquiera afirmaría que estaba buscando algo, ya que se sobreentendía que no había ido a la sección prohibida en medio de la noche sólo para acompañarla... tampoco mencionaría nada sobre lo que el chico había estado buscando por la mañana, aquellos libros sobre la Muerte y cosas así.

**x**- De repente, alguien entró en el despacho, Muriel se dio la vuelta y vio a Filch.

**x**- ¿Señor?- comenzó el conserje.- Venía para decirle que la señora Pince agradece su interés, pero que la profesora Halliwell ha devuelto los libros que faltaban. Al parecer, sea lo que sea lo que Potter y esta señorita miraran anoche, lo dejaron en su sitio, no eran esos libros.

**x**- ¿Los tenía Piper Halliwell?- Filch asintió

Dumbledore no reflejó emoción alguna en su cara, simplemente miró al conserje y asintió.

**x**- Está bien, Argus, muchas gracias.

El conserje se fue cerrando la puerta sin más palabra.

**x**- Un error de nuestra despistada bibliotecaria.- dijo Dumbledore, sarcástico.- Bien, Muriel, puedes irte. Disculpa las molestias.

Muriel se levantó del sillón y se largó hacia la puerta a paso rápido rápido. Sin embargo, Dumbledore añadió algo más:

**x**- La profesora McGonagall está al corriente de lo sucedido y ha decidido imponeros un castigo. Dile a Harry que os debéis pasar por su despacho después de comer.

**x**- Sí, señor.

Se fue corriendo, si llegaba tarde a clase Snape la tomaría con ella durante toda la hora, y no estaba ni de lejos de humor para soportarle. Encima, la siguiente clase era con Piper, estaba segura de que no podría ocultarle una segunda vez lo que le pasaba.

La mañana se pasó rápidamente, al menos para Muriel, que estuvo en su mundo la mayor parte del tiempo. Snape por fortuna estuvo muy ocupado dando la lata a otro chaval, al que Muriel le hubiese gustado ayudar, pero no estaba de humor para nada.

Además, hubiera deseado no tener Defensa con Piper aquel día, PRECISAMENTE aquel.

Durante toda la hora, Piper estuvo observándola, por mucho que ella quiso aparentar que todo era normal, se le notaba en la cara que no había pasado muy buena noche. Así que, al final de la clase, Muriel se quedó un momento a petición de la Embrujada, que se acercó a preguntar:

**x**- ¿Qué te pasa?

Podía ocultarle a toda la escuela, a Dumbledore, a Barbas, a los Mayores...a todo el mundo, lo que le pasaba. Pero no a las Embrujadas, así que en cuanto el último alumno cerró la puerta, Muriel estalló de nuevo en el hombro de Piper, que suspiró e intentó consolarla.

**x**- Otra vez...- la chica asintió sin dejar de llorar.- No imagino lo que debes estar pasando, pero ahora debes ser fuerte y superarlo.- ella no contestó.- Y a todo esto¿por qué ahora¿Qué ha pasado?

Muriel se separó de su hombro y Piper sacó un paquete de pañuelos de su bolsillo. La rubia cogió uno y se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz antes de contestar.

**x**- El...el Libro...Rojo. El...que te di...esta mañana.- contestó hipando.- Ahí salgo y...en esa época...

**x**- Lo sabía, qué oportuno el niñito de los...- murmuró Piper contra Harry.- De toda la maldita biblioteca va a coger precisamente ese.

**x**- ¿Qué...sabe Leo?

Piper le contó entonces lo que Leo le había dicho en Hogsmeade y lo que habían decidido los mayores tras saber que había libros de esa clase en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, eso dio un tiempo a Muriel a calmarse.

**x**- No sé qué decir.- contestó Muriel cuando Piper acabó.

**x**- ¿Estarías a favor de borrarles la memoria?- la chica se encogió de hombros, indecisa.- En fin, tus razones tendrás.

Se produjo un silencio mientras Muriel acababa de calmarse, entonces Piper continuó hablando.

**x**- Tienes que largarte de aquí.

**x**- ¿Qué? Oh, Piper...no puedo, Harry...

**x**-Ese crío sólo te ha causado problemas desde que estás aquí. Lo que necesitas es volver con los tuyos, no sé, ir de misión extraña a exterminar demonios en el Infierno o algo así que requiera acción. Aquí te estás estropeando.

**x**- Tonterías...

**x**- Esto que te pasa ahora nunca ha sido una tontería, Muriel.- replicó Piper en un tono que no admitía discusión.- Diremos que...no sé, ha muerto un familiar cercano tuyo y que tienes que irte y esas cosas. Así podrás estar un tiempo fuera de aquí, renovándote, y cuando vuelvas será diferente.

**x**- ¿Lo dices porque piensas matar a Harry?

**x**- Si no fuera un inocente...- puso mirada maliciosa, Muriel le dio un golpe en el brazo.- ¡Es broma!

**x**- No fue culpa suya, lo que no me explico es por qué le atrajo semejante título. Se suponía que buscaba cosas sobre construcciones de la Muerte y eso...

**x**- ¿Cómo?

**x**- Es lo que le vi buscando ayer por la mañana.

Piper se quedó pensando en lo que Phoebe había dicho de la muerte de su padrino, que caía a través de un arco y un velo...

**x**- ¿Piper?

**x**- Creo que sé lo que estaba buscando.

Muriel abrió más los ojos, esperando la explicación. Piper le contó lo que Phoebe había visto en su última clase de Oclumencia con Harry.

**x**- Pues no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser.- contestó Muriel.- ¿No tenía alguna inscripción o algo?

**x**- No, que sepamos.

Muriel se bajó de la mesa y se puso la cartera, resopló y dijo:

**x**- Intentaré sacar algo...de la biblioteca de la Isla, ya sabes.

**x**- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en volver con los demás Necrus?- Muriel suspiró y asintió.- De acuerdo, lo prepararemos todo. Phoebe te respaldará, se supone que es tu guía en el mundo de los magos.

**x**- Vale.

Se fue hacia la puerta, tenía que darse prisa en comer porque después tenía el castigo con McGonagall. Cuando salía del aula, la voz de Piper la detuvo

**x**- Hey, Muriel.- se dio la vuelta y la miró.- Intenta divertirte.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, el comentario hizo gracia a la rubia, que se rió. Piper sonrió también, parecía ir mejorando poco a poco. Comprendía lo penoso que debía resultarle, si ella ahora mismo perdiera a Leo y a Wyatt no lo soportaría...muchas veces lo había pensado, aunque enseguida se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Si ambos murieran¿seguiría el mismo camino de Muriel? Les vengaría convirtiéndose en Necrus, sí, pero tendría que soportar vivir sin ellos sólo Dios sabe durante cuánto tiempo y ese era un pensamiento devastador.

oOoOo

Tras la hora de la comida, Muriel y Harry se reunieron para ir al despacho de McGonagall y recibir el castigo. Él trató de hablar con la rubia, pero la veía tan abstraída, tan... en fin, decidió no decir nada.

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron cuando McGonagall les abrió. Se quedaron de pie frente a la profesora en medio de la sala.

**x**- Bien, sabéis por lo que estáis aquí¿verdad?- los dos asintieron.- Y dada vuestra inmensa curiosidad por la sección prohibida, lo mejor es que la veáis de una vez y os dejéis de paseítos nocturnos. Ha sido una total irresponsabilidad por vuestra parte, y más vosotros dos, que habéis sufrido ya ataques de esas...cosas.

**x**- ¿Va a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor?

**x**- Ya lo he hecho, señorita Fawn.- Harry y Muriel se miraron.- Así que, como iba diciendo, la señora Pince debe ordenar la biblioteca y clasificar los ejemplares. Vuestro castigo consistirá en ayudarla en su tarea.

**x**- ¡Ordenar TODA la biblioteca?

**x**- Exactamente, así la conocerá de cabo a rabo, señor Potter, y no tendrá necesidad de acudir a deshora. Y a todo esto, no sé por qué usted insiste en entrar a hurtadillas en la sección prohibida, cuando este año comienzan a concederse permisos para poder completar los deberes que les mandan.

Harry no puso ninguna cara, por mucho permiso que le dieran estaba claro que no podría ver los libros que quería ver.

**x**- Bien, vuestro turno empezará mañana y será desde las seis de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.(n/a: ya sé que los ingleses cenan temprano, pero esto va a la costumbre española)

El silencio de la profesora les dio a entender que la conversación había terminado, con lo que se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron al pasillo. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Harry se apoyó en la pared y suspiró.

**x**- Lo que me faltaba, a cambio del Quidditch, me toca hacer de bibliotecario.

Harry miró a Muriel al no obtener contestación, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros

**x**- ¿Acaso te parece bien?- le dijo él.

**x**- La verdad es que me da lo mismo.

Con esas se fue por el pasillo, desapareciendo tras una esquina. "Está así desde anoche¿pero por qué?" se preguntó, no le pareció que fuera por nada relacionado con los libros.

"_Asuntos familiares"_, eso había dicho. ¿Quizá algo sobre sus padres¿Qué le habría contado Dumbledore?

**x**- Odio ser el idiota que no tiene ni una maldita respuesta y siempre todo preguntas.- dijo en voz alta.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego él también se fue. Ahora tenía clase con Phoebe de Oclumencia y quería practicar un rato mientras llegaba, al menos para que no le echara la charla. Además, podría preguntarle acerca de lo que pasó en el callejón y tal vez averiguar algo sobre la "luz negra".

Entró en el aula, más o menos preparado para lo que venía...o más bien no.

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Phoebe haciendo levitar una extraña piedra y vestida como si fuera una mujer de la Antigua Grecia, con una túnica de tonos granate.

**x**- ¿Profesora Halliwell?- preguntó.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Phoebe le miró de repente y entonces se levantó de golpe de su asiento, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Harry se echó atrás.

**x**- ¿Has venido a robar mi piedra?- dijo ella, amenazante.

**x**- He venido...- comenzó Harry, pero viendo que Phoebe comenzaba a acercarse con muy mala cara, empezó a irse hacia la trampilla de salida.- Oclumencia¿recuerda?

Entonces Phoebe se paró, Harry notaba que le temblaban las manos. "¿Es que esta asignatura vuelve loca a los profesores o qué?" pensó.

**x**- ¿Y?

**x**- Que...bueno, he practicado y...

**x**- Mientes.- saltó Phoebe de repente, Harry tardó un momento en contestar.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Lo he visto en tu mente.

Harry resopló, ya sabía que no serviría de nada, pero intentó excusarse.

**x**- Bueno, ya sé que me dijiste que...

**x**- Los oídos no sirven de nada a un cerebro ciego.

**x**- ¿Qué?

Harry miraba a la profesora completamente rayado, empezaba a pensar que de verdad se el había ido la olla.

**x**- Oiga, es que no tengo mucho tiempo y...- suspiró.- No creo que pueda hacer esto, voy a tardar una eternidad en aprender a cerrar mi mente y Voldemort como mucho puede tardar media hora en volverme loco con sus visiones. Además...usted aún no me ha enseñado realmente a cerrar mi mente, sólo...¡tonterías! Necesito que me diga cómo evitar todo esto ya, algún método rápido. Podríamos empezar contándome cómo llegó a conseguirlo usted.

**x**- El que ha desplazado la montaña es el que comenzó por quitar las pequeñas piedras.

Harry volvió a quedarse sin palabras, no entendía ni lo que Phoebe le estaba diciendo ni a qué venía lo de la montaña, y así se lo hizo saber a la profesora.

**x**- No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo, y si va a empezar con ambigüedades entonces mejor me voy.

**x**- Bah, mortales...

De nuevo, Harry se quedó pensando si había oído bien o es que se estaba quedando sordo...¿le había llamado "mortal"?

**x**- Bueno, pero...¿va a sugerirme algo?

**x**- Busca dentro de ti mismo, en tu cabeza, y allí lo encontrarás.

Harry se rayó otra vez, resopló de nuevo y negó con la cabeza mientras decía.

**x**- No entiendo nada.

**x**- El trabajo del pensamiento se parece a la perforación de un pozo: el agua es turbia al principio, pero luego el agua se clarifica.

**x**- Oiga...¿puedo saber qué le pasa?- comenzó a protestar Harry.- Primero me anima a seguir con esto porque soy capaz de hacerlo, ahora la verdad...no tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo, si me anima, me desanima o...¿o qué? Mire, usted estuvo en el ataque al callejón el otro día, sabe perfectamente que estamos en guerra y que Voldemort va a por mi, no creo que Dumbledore le haya dicho la razón, pero va a por mi. Y una de sus armas son sus visiones, así que tengo que combatirlas y deprisa.- Phoebe escuchaba no muy atentamente, con lo que Harry se sintió estúpido.- ¿Es que a usted no le importa¡He perdido mucho por culpa de esta mierda¿sabe¡El año pasado fue un desastre y pensé que con usted podría hacer algo¡Pero veo que lo que hago para oclumencia no sirve de nada¡Así que creo que lo mejor será no hacer nada!

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y abrió la trampilla para salir de la clase. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cuando iba a cerrar la trampilla Phoebe se acercó y le dijo desde arriba.

**x**- ¿Sabes? Con sacrificio puede que hayas logrado poco, pero sin sacrificio seguro que no lograrás nada.

Harry, tras quedarse parado por enésima vez, sacudió la cabeza y se fue por la trampilla cerrando tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, murmurando en voz baja cosas sobre adivinación y los locos...sin embargo, cuando llegó abajo, empezó a comprender todo.

**x**- No sé cómo ni qué se supone que entiendo...¡pero lo entiendo!

Se alejó de la torre riéndose, lo más seguro es que se le hubiese pegado la tontería de la profesora después de escuchar semejantes cosas...pero de alguna manera, se le había ocurrido un método que tal vez funcionara para acabar con las visiones.

Pensando en ello y sin parar de reír, se encontró con Hermione más adelante, que llevaba unos cuantos libros en los brazos. Al oírle, ella se dio la vuelta y le saludó:

**x**- ¡Hey Harry¿De qué te ríes?

**x**- Phoebe Halliwell se ha vuelto loca,- contestó mientras la alcanzaba.- va vestida de griega y no para de soltar proverbios antiguos. Además, casi me pega porque pensaba que quería robarle una piedra muy rara.

**x**- ¿En serio? – Harry asintió.- Debe de haber metido la pata con algún hechizo y le ha afectado.

**x**- Espero que sea sólo eso...- murmuró él.- ¿Dónde vas?

**x**- A la biblioteca, tengo que devolver un par de cosas.

**x**- Uh...te acompañaría pero ya tengo que pasar allí toda la tarde ayudando a la señora Pince.

**x**- Me parece que ese castigo es uno de los mejores que ha dado McGonagall.

Harry rió con sarcasmo.

**x**- Gracias por tu apoyo,- dijo.- nos vemos luego.

oOoOo

Mientras, en la biblioteca del colegio, Muriel había empezado con su trabajo. La señora Pince la había dejado a regañadientes, aunque cuando Paige y Piper la llamaron para que llevara algunos libros, la bibliotecaria decidió acceder.

La rubia llevaba un rato ordenando libros según un interminable código, tenía que mirar mil y una cosas antes de saber cuál era el sitio exacto de cada volumen, y apenas llevaba una balda y la había tenido que reordenar dos veces.

Piper estaba junto a ella, esperando a que apareciera Paige, que desde hacía un rato había estado buscando algo más en los libros de la sección prohibida. Apareció a los pocos minutos, llevando un libro abierto en los brazos.

**x**- Me parece que lo que dice el Libro de las Sombras y el que Muriel encontró está bastante incompleto, chicas.- dijo.

**x**- ¿Has averiguado algo más?- preguntó Piper.

**x**- Sí, las piedras no van por ahí sueltas como si tuvieran patas, tienen unos guardianes que poseen la sabiduría de los Atlantes y todo lo que hayan ido aprendiendo de la Humanidad.- contestó mientras leía el libro.- Cuando eran los Maestros del Saber en la Antigua Atlántida solían enseñar mediante proverbios.

**x**- Vale¿y se supone que ese demonio los ha matado?- dijo Muriel.

**x**- Sí, para poder obtener las piedras.

**x**- Entonces va tras Phoebe.- Piper.

**x**- Me temo que así es, el tipo que le entregó la piedra a ella era el anterior guardián.

**x**- Tenemos que encontrar el modo de destruirle ya.

**x**- No es tan sencillo.

**x**- ¿Por qué?

**x**- No me refiero al demonio, me refiero a Phoebe. Dije que las piedras no tienen patas, pero eso no les quita que tengan cierto poder.

**x**- ¿De qué clase?- preguntó Muriel.

**x**- Cuando una de estas piedras cae en tus manos, no sientes otra cosa que deseos de protegerla de cualquier cosa, con lo que te conviertes en uno de los guardianes. El problema está en que según lo que he averiguado, sólo ha habido dos guardianes para la piedra de Phoebe desde que se hundió la Atlántida.

**x**- Eso no me gusta.- Piper.

**x**- Exacto, si Phoebe se convierte en guardiana, a menos que la maten primero, lo será eternamente.

**x**- Me parece que tendré que posponer mis vacaciones.- dijo Muriel.

**x**- Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué tal está Phoebe.- sugirió Piper.

En ese momento, Hermione entró en la biblioteca y dejó los libros en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, que le dio las gracias. Cuando vio a Muriel pasar, la saludó y le preguntó qué hacía con Paige y Piper.

**x**- Voy con las profesoras a ver a Phoebe,- dijo inventándose una excusa.- tiene unos libros que debe devolver y como tenemos que ordenar la biblioteca...

**x**- Pues tened cuidado, al parecer le ha salido mal un hechizo.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Harry me ha contado que va vestida de griega y que dice cosas raras...¡ah! Y que se puso muy agresiva porque pensó que quería quitarle una piedra¿te lo puedes creer?

**x**- Creo que sí.

Sin una palabra más, Muriel salió corriendo y se llevó consigo a las dos profesoras. Hermione miró alucinando cómo se alejaban por el pasillo y dijo:

**x**- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Esa misma pregunta se la hizo Piper a Muriel, que respondió contando lo que acababa de oír.

**x**- Esto se pone feo.- dijo Paige mientras aceleraban la carrera aún más.

Cuando entraron en tropel al aula de Adivinación, se encontraron con una Phoebe muy distinta de la habitual. Ahora, tal y como la había visto Harry, iba vestida con una túnica de estilo griego, en tonos granate, con el pelo recogido y ondulado en una especie de moño alto del que caían unos mechones sueltos por el cuello. Como antes, estaba haciendo flotar la piedra a su alrededor

**x**- ¡Ay mi madre¡Phoebe!

**x**- No os acerquéis, simples humanos. No merecéis la posesión de esta piedra.

Se dio la vuelta y alzó la mano abierta, a la altura de su cara, y abrió una especie de portal. Comenzó a avanzar hasta él.

**x**- ¡No vas a ningún sitio!- dijo Muriel, que la rodeó con los brazos, echándola atrás.

Pero Phoebe reaccionó y le lanzó unos rayos para quitársela de encima.

**x**- Devolveré esta piedra a su lugar, y cuidaré de ella...hasta el fin del mundo.

Volvió a dirigirse hacia el vórtice, esta vez Piper trató de congelarla...no funcionó. Paige, sin embargo, orbitó la piedra, pero al segundo de haber estado en su mano, volvió a orbitar a la de Phoebe. En el momento en que ésta atravesaba el portal, Muriel y Paige se lanzaron tras ella...y el vórtice se cerró.

oOoOo

**x**- ¡Chris¡Leo¡Ahora!

El aula de Adivinación se llenó de luces mientras los dos luces blancas aparecían en la sala. Piper se dio la vuelta y sin una sola pausa les explicó lo que había pasado.

**x**- ¡Hay que traerlas de vuelta¡Hay que ir¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Leo!

**x**- ¡Tranquilízate!

**x**- ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice¡Sabes la que se puede liar¡Ese demonio pretende hacer resurgir una ciudad entera y matar a mis hermanas de paso y...!

**x**- De acuerdo, tenemos que abrir ese portal de nuevo.- dijo Chris.- Haré un hechizo.

**x**- ¡Por fin alguien me escucha!

Leo echó una mala mirada a Chris, que comenzaba a dar forma al hechizo, luego se volvió hacia Piper y dijo:

**x**- Piper, esto no es sensato.

**x**- No, Leo. Lo que no es sensato es que ahora me digas que vas a ir con los Mayores por información y te vayas a tirar allí hasta Año Nuevo. Lo que sea que haya que hacer, lo tenemos que hacer ahora¿entiendes?

Leo suspiró y asintió, mientras Chris ya estaba trabajando en el hechizo que pudiera serle útil a Piper para abrir el portal.

oOoOo

Paige y Muriel aterrizaron sobre un suelo rocoso, con lo que se levantaron llenas de raspones, arañazos y heridas por todas partes. Entonces vieron a Phoebe, que estaba junto a un acantilado. La isla debía de ser un pequeño pero alto promontorio de rocas en medio del mar, pues era lo único que se veía rodeando el islote.

**x**- ¿Phoebe?- la llamó Paige.

Pero ella no contestó, sino que se tiró al vacío desde lo alto del acantilado. Aterrorizadas, Paige y Muriel corrieron hasta el borde, pero al mirar abajo vieron que Phoebe había aterrizado de pie en el suelo sin hacerse ni un rasguño... pero no estaba sola.

**x**- ¡Ese es Ayax!

**x**- ¡Muriel, haz algo!

**x**- ¡Voy!

Muriel se tiró también por el acantilado, en menos de tres segundos ya se había transformado en Necrus, con lo que usó sus alas para planear hasta ponerse entre Ayax y Phoebe. El demonio, al reconocer a la criatura que se le había puesto delante, retrocedió un par de pasos.

**x**- No me impedirás hacer resurgir la ciudad.

**x**- ¿Por qué no pruebas a ver?

Ayax y Muriel se enzarzaron en una pelea mientras Paige orbitaba hasta Phoebe.

**x**- Tenemos que salir de aquí.- le dijo Paige, pero Phoebe no se movió.

**x**- No, tengo que proteger el Muro.

**x**- Muriel se encargará de eso, tú...

Paige había agotado la paciencia de Phoebe, así que ésta última se dio la vuelta e invocó un remolino de agua que envolvió a Paige, se convirtió en una esfera y comenzó a rodar por las rocas hacia el mar.

Mientras, Muriel estaba ganando sin dificultades a Ayax. Un par de bolas de energía más y le enviaría de vuelta al infierno...o sólo con un mordisco. Él le lanzó una bola de fuego en un intento desesperado por defenderse, pero Muriel se la devolvió fácilmente, tirándole al suelo. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él e inmovilizarle.

**x**- Es tu fin.

**x**- Es el fin de ambos.- oyó la voz de Phoebe tras ella.

Muriel se volvió para mirarla justo en el momento en que hacía un gesto con la mano e invocaba la misma bola de agua que había envuelto a Paige y atrapaba dentro tanto a Muriel como a Ayax.

oOoOo

**x**- Muy bien, lo tengo.- dijo Chris alzando un pergamino en la mano.

Piper se lo quitó de las manos al segundo, lo leyó y asintió.

**x**- Bien, allá vamos.

**x**- ¿Estás segura?

**x**- Leo, no me des la tabarra. Si tanto te preocupa, ven conmigo.- Leo iba a decir algo, pero Piper rectificó.- No, tú deberías quedarte con Wyatt.

**x**- ¿No debería quedarse Chris?

**x**- Báh.

Piper cogió a Chris de la muñeca y le levantó del sillón, entonces ella recitó el hechizo:

_A la Atlántida queremos llegar_

_El Último Muro queremos contemplar_

_Escuchadme ahora_

_Espíritus del bien o del mal _

_Ayudadnos a llegar, abridnos el portal _

Entonces, un vórtice igual al que había invocado Phoebe se abrió ante ellos. Chris y Piper avanzaron hasta que consiguieron atravesarlo. El trayecto fue casi como viajar en un traslador, con lo que al llegar al otro extremo del túnel les pasó lo mismo que a Paige y Muriel. Cuando se hubieron levantado, echaron un vistazo alrededor y oyeron unas explosiones abajo del acantilado donde estaban. Se asomaron con cuidado al borde y vieron a Phoebe reuniendo las piedras que le había, al parecer, quitado a Ayax.

Piper iba a llamar a su hermana, pero Chris la detuvo.

**x**- No es buena idea llamar su atención.

**x**- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

**x**- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que no está ni Paige, ni Muriel ni el demonio?- Piper lo pensó y asintió, dándole la razón.- Tenemos que hacer que vuelva la Phoebe normal y corriente antes de que nos haga algo a nosotros también.

**x**- ¿Insinúas que Phoebe ha matado a Paige?- Chris no contestó.- ¡Por el amor de Dios!

**x**- La que hay ahí abajo no es Phoebe.

**x**- Aún así no pienso ponerla en peligro, Chris.

**x**- Pero tenemos que encontrar pronto a Paige y a Muriel.

Piper suspiró, mirando hacia su hermana, que ahora hacía flotar a su alrededor las piedras mientras las ordenaba, como si estuviera formando una palabra con los símbolos.

**x**- Muy bien. Chris, tú encuéntralas. Yo me encargo de Phoebe.

**x**- Pero...

**x**- ¡Ahora!

Entonces, Chris orbitó hacia el fondo del acantilado procurando que Phoebe no la viera. Mientras, Piper al fin llamó la atención de su hermana.

**x**- ¡Phoebe¡Aquí arriba!

Su hermana miró hacia arriba, Piper notó que el mar se agitaba. Phoebe seguramente pretendería envolverla en agua como a los otros, pero tal vez su poder de guardiana no estuviera bien desarrollado aún y no pudiera alcanzarla en las alturas.

Piper vio que se encogía de hombros y daba una orden o algo así a las piedras que la rodeaban, que se colocaron todas en lugares del último muro, formando una frase en espiral. Piper comprendió lo que pretendía y usó su poder contra las últimas tres piedras que iban a colocarse, este vez sí consiguió que cayeran al suelo.

Phoebe la miró enfadada, Piper temió haberse pasado de la raya y se dio un susto de muerte cuando por detrás le alcanzó una ola que no la arrastró, pero que la empapó de arriba abajo.

Cuando Piper se quitó el agua de los ojos se dio cuenta de que tenía a Phoebe justo delante, sonriendo con malicia. De nuevo una ola le saltó por encima, esta vez además de empapándola la tiró al suelo y amenazó con arrastrarla.

Mientras, Chris había ayudado a salir del agua a Paige y a Muriel, mientras que Ayax se las había apañado solo y ahora trataba de que Phoebe se distrajera lo suficiente con Piper para poder robar las tres piedras que habían caído al suelo.

**x**- ¿Dónde está Piper?- dijo Paige.

**x**- Intentaba distraer a Phoebe.- contestó Chris.

**x**- ¡Ahí arriba!- señaló Muriel.

Vieron otra ola que subía impresionante por el acantilado, tapando a Piper, y en cuanto se retiró, la vieron colgando por el precipicio. Antes incluso de que Paige pestañeara, Chris ya había orbitado arriba para ayudarla.

También Muriel se lanzó de pronto por encima de la cabeza de Paige hacia Ayax, que pretendía colocar las últimas piedras en la pared. Paige no supo muy bien hacia donde ir, pero al ver que Muriel se las apañaba bien contra el demonio, decidió orbitar para ayudar a Chris y a Piper.

**x**- ¡Phoebe, reacciona!- gritaba Piper.-¡Somos nosotros!

**x**- Nadie se apoderará de la Atlántida jamás.

Phoebe seguía intentando quitar de en medio a los dos con esferas y torrentes de agua. Unos los explotaba Piper y otros los orbitaba Chris. Paige se unió a ellos orbitando también el agua.

Pero Phoebe, viendo que no conseguiría nada, cambió de estrategia y decidió envolverles una vez más con agua, pero esta vez la congeló al segundo siguiente. Sólo Piper quedó atrapada totalmente dentro, Chris con medio cuerpo fuera y Paige con los dos brazos atrapados.

Con un gesto de la mano, Phoebe comenzó a hacer algo así como "compactar" el hielo, aplastando a los tres, pero sobretodo a Piper. Pronto Paige y Chris comenzaron a gritar por el dolor de la presión.

**x**- ¡Phoebe¡Basta!- gritó Chris.-¡Vas a matar a Piper!

**x**- ¡Muriel!- gritó Paige.-¡Ayuda!

Ella les oyó desde arriba, pero era el peor momento para dejar solo a Ayax, ya que había conseguido colocar dos de las tres piedras en el Muro. Un nuevo grito de auxilio de Paige hizo que Muriel decidiera por fin subir a lo alto del acantilado.

Una vez arriba, aturdió a Phoebe con un rayo, deshaciendo el hechizo de compactación. De repente, el bloque de hielo reventó y Piper cayó al suelo, temblando de frío.

**x**- ¿D...D...Dónde...de...monio?

**x**- Vamos, Piper, levántate o te congelarás.- decía Chris.

Pero Muriel se largó al segundo siguiente cuando gracias a la pregunta de Piper recordó a Ayax.

**x**- ¡Mierda, las piedras!- gritó mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia debajo de vuelta.

Pero en ese momento Ayax ya había colocado la última piedra en el muro. Se fundió con él y todo el islote comenzó a sacudirse con un gran terremoto.

Arriba, Phoebe miró hacia abajo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un terrible grito que hizo que sus hermanas y Chris se taparan los oídos, aparte de caerse al suelo por el violento movimiento de la tierra.

**x**- ¡La ciudad va a resurgir de nuevo!- gritó Chris por encima del ruido.

Piper alzó la mirada hacia Phoebe, viendo que una especie de aura plateada salía de su cuerpo y ella quedaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Ese aura plateada se unió con otras tantas que aparecieron de repente y envolvieron el islote por completo, llenó el aire y ellos no pudieron evitar aspirarlo, quedando sumidos en una especie de sopor.

Dejaron de sentir el temblor de la tierra y todo lo que estaba pasando.

oOoOo

**x**- Lo único que sé es que me entró la de Dios, pero lo bueno es que me cargué al demonio y pude sacarlos a todos.

La voz que Phoebe estaba oyendo era la de Muriel, luego notó que su cuñado Leo la contestaba algo que no alcanzó a entender. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se notaba como si hubiera tenido un sueño agotador.

**x**- Buenos días por la noche.- le dijo Muriel de cachondeo.

Era cierto, por la ventana se podía apreciar que estaban en plena noche. Phoebe se incorporó, estaba echada en uno de los sillones de su clase de Adivinación. Paige estaba bebiendo un café y Piper aún no había despertado.

**x**- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Phoebe.-¿Y la ciudad?

**x**- La verdad es que me extrañó mucho que te pusieras a colocar las piedras en el muro.- comenzó a explicar Muriel.- Si se suponía que tu tarea era evitar que la ciudad resurgiera, pero cuando Ayax acabó de colocar las letras, supe lo que había pasado.

**x** Esa niebla plateada nos envolvió a todos, vi que os quedabais dormidos, pero a mi lo que me estaba haciendo es escocerme los ojos, nariz y garganta. Me acerqué a Ayax y vi que le pasaba lo mismo, así que aproveché la ocasión para matarle.

**x** Pero ahí no acabó todo, de repente me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. El guardián que llevabas dentro, Phoebe, colocó las piedras para que formularan un antiguo hechizo de protección que hundiría el Último Muro para siempre, para así no dejar posibilidad alguna de hacer resurgir la ciudad, pues las piedras se habían fundido con el Muro. Así que el islote se estaba hundiendo y nosotros con él, temí que la niebla no fuera traspasable, pero cuando os hube cogido a todos y fluctué hasta el bosque prohibido, comprobé que por suerte no era así. Llamé a Leo y él me ayudó a llevaros hasta aquí.

**x- **Ahora Chris está con Wyatt.- dijo Leo.- Todo ha acabado, al menos por esta semana.

**x**- Pero...debía de haber muchas cosas en esa ciudad, Leo. No sé, algún conocimiento.

**x**- Todo lo útil lo rescataron en su día los Mayores.- contestó.- No te preocupes, ha sido lo mejor.

**x**- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- la preguntó Paige

**x**- Cansada.

**x**- Normal, con ese guardián o guardiana metido dentro de ti.

**x**- Pero aún así recuerdo más o menos lo que pasó.- miró entonces a Piper y apretó los labios, recordando que había intentado matarlas.

**x**- No eras tú, Phoebe.- Paige.

**x**- Eh, que yo también te ataqué.- dijo Muriel, Phoebe sonrió.

**x**- ¿Sabéis? Vi muchas cosas sobre la antigua Atlántida.- dijo ella.- Era muy hermosa.

En ese momento, Piper comenzó a despertar. Leo se puso a su lado.

**x**- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

**x**- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué pasó?

Muriel explicó entonces de nuevo lo sucedido después de que ellos se quedaran dormidos. Antes de que dijera nada, Piper interrumpió a Phoebe.

**x**- No digas nada, no fue culpa tuya, pero no hubiera estado mal que conservaras ese poder. Aplasta que da gusto.

**x**- Ah, Phoebe.- dijo Muriel, ella la miró.- Harry ha estado pensando detenidamente en todas las grandes enseñanzas que le diste en tu última clase de oclumencia...

**x**- Oh, no.- dijo Phoebe llevándose las manos a la cara.- ¿Qué le hice¿Le ataqué?

**x**- No, sólo le pareciste una loca.- dijo Paige, Phoebe se quedó con la boca abierta.

**x**- Pero aún así, parece que se le encendió la bombilla.- continuó Muriel.- Se ha pasado casi toda la tarde que hemos estado ordenando la biblioteca buscando técnicas de oclumencia, y parece que ha encontrado la suya.

**x**- ¿En serio?- Muriel asintió y Phoebe sonrió.

**x**- Dijo que esta noche la practicaría.

**x**- ¿Llegaste a tiempo de lo de la biblioteca?- preguntó Piper.

**x**- Un poco tarde, pero Pince me lo perdonó porque hice "horas extra" antes.

**x**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos entonces aquí dormidas?

**x**- Unas cuantas horas.- dijo Leo.- Chris fue el primero en despertar y le mandé con Wyatt.

**x**- ¿Le mandaste tú?- preguntó Piper, sorprendida.- Vaya, vaya...

Estuvieron hablando sobre lo sucedido un rato más, hasta que Muriel dijo:

**x**- Yo me voy, chicos, tengo maletas que hacer.

Se despidió de todos y se fue por la trampilla, haciéndose invisible para llegar a su dormitorio y descansar un rato antes de irse.

**x**- ¿Qué será lo siguiente?- dijo Paige con voz cansada.

**x**- Aún tenemos que ocuparnos de Voldemort y de Barbas.- contestó Phoebe.

**x**- Y de lo que sea que les ha llevado a aliarse.- añadió Leo.

**x**- Leo¿todavía con eso?

**x**- Encontraré la conexión, Piper, no por los Mayores, sino porque tal vez, si esa conexión sigue en activo, puede causarnos problemas.

**x**- ¿Como qué?

**x**- Como que Voldemort no es el único mago malvado de este mundo, y no queremos más magos demoníacos¿verdad?

Dicho esto, Leo orbitó fuera del aula y las tres hermanas se quedaron mirando.

**x**- Mejor nos ocupamos mañana.- dijeron las tres a la vez.

**FIN**


	14. Voodoo Moon

**Hola a todosssssssssss!** Qué tal los primeros días de vacaciones? Weno, he estado como una loca tratando de terminar el dichoso capítulo y he de anunciar que me voy a tomar unos días de desanso porque es que me dejo los ojos (la musa ya no es lo que era UU) eke me cuestan un poquito...además, tengo que intentar tener bien adelantado el libro que me estoy leyendo (Los Pilares de la Tierra) antes de que llegue el sexto de Harry Potter, así que...como que me queda trabajo. Avisar que este capítulo tiene nada más y nada menos que 58 páginas...(lo de siempre, a Times New Roman de 12 que es lo que uso) así que si estás leyendo en un ciber o no tienes tiempo, haz lo que yo, bájatelo y te lo lees en casita tranquilo.

Contestaciones a los Reviews:

**Paige!** Muxaxa, no te impacienteeeeeeeeesssss...saludos!(siento que sea tan corto, pero ejke hablamos más amenudo )

**Jhey!** Te contesto también al rr del capítulo anterior: Voldemort se ha hecho demonio, sí. Porque que tenga contacto con el Inframundo y no lo sea...desde luego esto tiene una finalidad, y espero que cuando la leáis os guste porque me exprimí como qué para inventarme lo que iba a decir. Iremos viendo poco a poco (o ese es mi plan ) cómo va adquiriendo poderes y eso. Lo del capítulo sólo de Muriel al final lo he adelantado, y aunque aún así quedan unos cuantos capítulos para verlo, no te preocupes que sigo dando información sobre ella y su mundo, aunque todo quedará explicado más adelante. La historia va a durar unos 48 capítulos, si no tengo que borrar o añadir ninguno.

El capítulo anterior, realmente, no tiene mucho sentido en sí. Esto pasa también en la serie...por ejemplo, el episodio 5 de la séptima temporada no hace prácticamente nada, no tiene nada que ver con la trama principal(aunque para mí es uno de los mejores) pero sirve de conductor para otros detalles que serán importantes más adelante. Eso es lo que pasa con éste capítulo, que hay ciertos detalles que más adelante serán importantes (y no, Phoebe no va a tener poderes nuevos a partir de haber sido una guardiana)

Sobre los Necrus, quedará explicado en el capítulo de Muriel, pero te adelanto que no sólo los demonios traicionados son los que pueden acabar así...en fin, todo se aclarará.

Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Besos.

**Kalid! **qué tal? pues no creo que me dejen ponerlo en los dos lados (lo dicen las reglas del sitio este) pero por intentarlo no sé si...pero en principio no lo voy a cambiar. Y bueno, en este capi ya verás que cada vez irán subestimando menos a Voldi (o a mí, siejke me intento volver retorcida, avísame si lo consigo )

**Delta Andersen!** qué tal? Gracias por el comentario ,are you english?(jo, me hace ilusión, eske tengo mono de hablar inglés) Bueno, a mi Phoebe no me cae mal pero mi favorita por encima de todas es Piper seguida de Paige. Sobre Muriel...creo que no puedo evitar poner un punto a todas las historias que hago,es que para mi si no lotiene,la historia no mola... En fin, besosy que te guste el capítulo!

**Mariana!**Cuánto tiempo chiquilla! Te va gustando? Jajajajaja, así que mis ficcis son distintos...hmmm...tienen un toque...raaaaro raaaro raaaro, supongo que eso noto yo en algunos autores (unos enganchan y otros no, cosas que pasan) Siento no seguir el de Los Doece Malditos en el foro de HP, pero es que no hay modo de que me lo recuperen de mi anterior pc ¬¬U...En fin, espero que este te sirva de consuelo! Muchos besos.

Weno, os dejo con el capítulo. El título está sacado de uno de los libros publicados hasta ahora de "Embrujadas", sólo disponible en Inglés...(esto es marginación lingüística ¬¬) y aunque de Lunas hablemos poco, el título me pareció el más apropiado. No sé qué opináis respecto a lo de las X antes de los diálogos, pero es que es la única manera de que salgan los guiones...UU:

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Voodoo Moon**

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en Londres, el frío del Otoño ya se hacía notar por sus calles y los árboles dejaban caer las hojas amarillentas a las aceras. Un viento frío soplaba por entre las avenidas que ya comenzaban a llenarse de gente, los primeros madrugadores.

En un callejón al lado de un edificio, aparentemente abandonado, había una cabina telefónica roja estropeada y llena de graffitis. Hacia ella se acercaban tres hombres de unos 30 años, vestidos con ropa muggle normal y corriente. Llegaron a la destartalada cabina y marcaron la contraseña en los números del teléfono. Al otro lado del auricular, una señorita les dio los buenos días y la cabina comenzó a descender hacia un vestíbulo vacío, el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.

Los tres magos, miembros del cuerpo de seguridad, se reunieron abajo con los otros tres del cuerpo de guardia más dos magos de mantenimiento, que tenían que cambiar lo que se veía tras los ventanales mágicos del vestíbulo. Los cinco estaban hablando acaloradamente sobre algo, sobretodo los de mantenimiento. Cuando los tres magos de seguridad se acercaron, otro de los del turno de noche se acercó a ellos.

**x**- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos?- preguntó uno de los tres del turno de día.

**x**- Jim, hemos encontrado tres cadáveres,- respondió otro del turno de noche.- dos en la zona del Departamento de Misterios, y el otro en las salas que los aurores utilizan para guardar sus archivos secretos.

**x**- Mierda.- murmuró Jim.- ¿Habéis llamado a alguien más?

**x**- No, los chicos de mantenimiento los han encontrado hará unos veinte minutos, mientras cambiaban el aspecto de las ventanas.

**x**- ¿Cómo se supone que han entrado?

**x**- No tenemos ni idea, pero cuando veas los cuerpos, verás qué es lo espeluznante.

Jim suspiró, la mañana iba a ser mucho más larga de lo que esperaba...

Una hora después, Percy Weasley examinaba los cadáveres encontrados. Ahora estaban debidamente tapados y guardados en una habitación, fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Los investigadores mágicos trabajaban ahora en el lugar donde fueron encontrados y alrededores, habiendo despertado el escándalo en el Ministerio. Al menos, a los funcionarios se les exigía un voto de silencio, así que lo sucedido tardaría un par de días en salir.

Ahora, en la habitación, el jefe de los investigadores, Abington, explicaba a Percy lo que creían que había pasado. Los cuerpos estaban blancos con un ligero toque grisáceo, los ojos estaban igual y el pelo también. Aún no habían reconocido a todos, pero uno de ellos sabían que era trabajador del Ministerio.

**x**- Es sólo una suposición, señor Weasley, pero creemos que se trata de algún tipo de manipulación mágica de alto nivel.

**x**- ¿Manipulación?- Abington asintió.- ¿Cómo...poseídos?

**x**- No, más bien...- suspiró.- Vudú.

Percy miró al investigador, escéptico. No era que el vudú no existiera, es que era una práctica muy...digamos, poco dada en el mundo mágico.

**x**- ¿Vudú?- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¿Bromea?

**x**- No, señor. Existen pocas cosas que puedan dejar un cadáver con ese aspecto.

**x**- Genial.- dijo sarcástico, tapó el último cadáver con la sábana blanca.- Informaré al ministro.

Percy salió al pasillo para dirigirse hacia su despacho. Últimamente el mundo mágico era un hervidero de cosas más inusuales de lo habitual, primero los ataques en Hogwarts, y ahora encantamientos vudú en el Ministerio. Aún quedaba por averiguar qué era lo que estaban buscando, dado el lugar donde aparecieron los cadáveres.

Mientras pensaba en cómo escribiría el informe, se topó con su padre, Arthur.

**x**- Hola.

**x**- Hola, Percy. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El chico se mordió el labio, no estaba seguro de querer contárselo a su padre, pero se suponía que estaban en "proceso de reconciliación", así que se apartaron a un lado y Percy le contó en voz baja lo que sabía.

**x**- Esto se pone feo.- contestó Arthur.

**x**- ¿Vas a contárselo a Dumbledore?

**x**- Debo hacerlo, Percy. ¿Por qué?

**x**- Espero que él sepa mejor lo que hacer, porque desde luego Fudge anda más perdido que un ludópata en Las Vegas.

**x**- Créeme, sabrá cómo.

**x**- Genial, hazme saber lo que averigües.

Sin más palabra, Percy desapareció por el pasillo. Arthur suspiró, ahora mismo la relación con su hijo estaba en un punto delicado, así que decidió no estorbar más y se fue para informar sobre lo sucedido... aunque antes que a Dumbledore, era mejor que se lo contara a otra persona. Así que la primera carta que mandó fue completamente secreta, atada a una muy pequeña pero rápida lechuza negra, que desapareció al instante.

En la habitación de primer año de las chicas de Gryffindor, Muriel estaba acabando de hacer las maletas acompañada por Lorraine, que no sabía qué decirle. La rubia ya había contado a su amiga que "su abuela había muerto" y que debía irse por un tiempo.

**x**- Te perderás Halloween y la Navidad.- dijo Lorraine para animarla un poco.

**x**- No importa, se supone que me quedan seis fiestas en Hogwarts por delante¿no?- contestó Muriel, utilizando conscientemente la expresión "se supone".

**x**- Te echaremos de menos.

**x**- Y yo a vosotros.

Dicho esto, elevó con un Wingardium el baúl para bajarlo por las escaleras. En la sala común se encontró con Ginny, que también quería acompañarla. Fuera, en el pasillo, también estaba esperando Luna.

**x**- Caray, ni que me fuera a un viaje muy largo y esto fuera la despedida de honor.- dijo Muriel.

Habría dicho "Ni que me fuera a la guerra", pero no le pareció adecuado.

**x**- Suponemos que es un mal momento para ti y eso...- dijo Luna.- no queremos que estés sola.

**x**- Gracias, chicas.- contestó sonriendo.

**x**- Y como el viaje de tren es largo, pensé que...

Entonces sacó de su bolsillo un ejemplar enrollado de "El Quisquilloso" y se lo dio a Muriel.

**x**- Este mes vienen cosas muy interesantes sobre dragones e incluso algunos rumores sobre mortífagos.

**x**- ¿Y criaturas nuevas? Me encantaría ver uno de esos Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

A Luna se le iluminó la cara y empezó a contar otras criaturas increíbles que habían aparecido en anteriores números de la revista de su padre con entusiasmo. Sin que Luna se diera cuenta, Lorraine se inclinó hacia Muriel y le dijo entre dientres:

**x**- ¿Tú crees que existen o qué? Hermione opina que son patrañas.

**x**- Quién sabe, Lorraine, quién sabe.

Muriel le guiñó un ojo, dejando a Lorraine un poco desconcertada.

Poco después llegaron al Hall, Phoebe y Piper estaban esperando a Muriel, ambas la acompañarían hasta la estación de Hogsmeade, donde cogería un tren hasta Kings Cross. Aunque no pretendía esperar a llegar a Londres, no tenía demasiadas ganas de tirarse tantas horas metida en un tren.

Se acercó a las dos Embrujadas, que bajaron con ella las escaleras. Despidió con un gesto a Lorraine, Ginny y Luna, y cuando hubo atravesado las puertas del castillo, Piper comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido aquella mañana en el Ministerio, Muriel no necesitó preguntar cómo se habían enterado.

**x**- Verás...tenemos que investigarlo, evidentemente está relacionado con Voldemort, y por lo tanto, con demonios.

**x**- De acuerdo, Piper, veré que puedo hacer.- contestó Muriel.- Pero ya no en calidad de onceañera sino de persona adulta. Vosotras me animasteis a tomarme un descanso y eso es lo que haré.

**x**- Lo sabemos, cariño, no te estamos pidiendo que te quedes.- le dijo Phoebe.

**x**- No os preocupéis, no voy a parar de hacer investigaciones hasta que vuelva.- echó una leve mirada hacia atrás, al castillo.- Me parece que las vacaciones las tenía aquí.

Hasta que llegaron a la estación fueron hablando de qué iban a hacer con Wyatt ahora que ella no iba a estar y, aunque Piper no participó demasiado, también se habló de quién estaría al cargo de Harry.

**x**- Chris es el más indicado, apenas hace nada.- dijo Piper.

**x**- Ya está haciendo cosas.

**x**- Como investigar un estúpido Velo.

**x**- Es algo importante, Piper.- le contestó Phoebe, molesta por la actitud de su hermana con los temas de Harry.- No te burles de algo tan grave como eso.

**x**- ¡No me burlo! Pero ahora que se supone que Muriel nos va a hacer de C.S.I, a él le toca quedarse con Potter.

**x**- Ni que fuera el típico abuelete que los hijos se van rotando.

**x**- Sí, pero sin ser abuelete.

Muriel flipaba con la conversación de las Embrujadas, siguieron discutiendo hasta que el tren se detuvo en el andén, momento en el que pararon para despedirse de ella. Prometiendo mantenerse en permanente contacto, el tren comenzó a alejarse y Muriel comprobó con sus poderes demoníacos que cuando ella se había ido las dos hermanas habían comenzado de nuevo la discusión.

Soltó una risilla y se puso a leer la revista de Luna. No le importaba lo que Hermione u otros pensaran de ella, le parecía la mar de interesante. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de algunos si supieran (y vieran) que buena parte de aquellas "fábulas" no lo eran tanto, aunque estuvieran algo exageradas en su mayoría.

Pasó a la parte de los "Rumores mortífagos", donde se hablaba de que "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" convocaba ahora para su ejército demonios hechos de fuego salidos del Infierno, luego calmaba a los lectores diciendo unos cuantos consejos de protección, algunos descabellados pero otros más que reales (daba una forma alternativa a cómo hechizar las piedras y hacer una jaula o campo de protección como el que las Embrujadas usaban, lo que le resultó muy interesante). Estaba visto que era la verdad exagerada, mientras que lo de "El Profeta" podía llamarse verdad velada, o dulcificada...

Se hacía un poco difícil decidirse por alguna de las dos, aunque Muriel se había decantado por las excentricidades de "El Quisquilloso".

Siguió leyendo hasta acabarse la revista, y en cuanto llevaba una hora de viaje, se asomó al pasillo, comprobando que no había demasiada gente en el tren y nadie paseando, así que cerró la puerta de su compartimento y agarró el baúl, fluctuando al instante siguiente fuera del tren.

Apareció en una calle empedrada y limpia, con amplias casonas a ambos lados separadas por grandes y verdes jardines. El ambiente era fresco, amanecía y no se oía apenas a nadie por la calle. Al fondo, podía apreciarse una gigantesca construcción piramidal, o más bien, un enorme zigurat alumbrado por decenas de antorchas.

El olor del mar se apreciaba claramente, y Muriel pensó que se daría un bañito antes de empezar la jornada. El mar la animaba bastante, la relajaba...

Suspiró y se giró hacia su izquierda, avanzando hasta una verja plateada pero cubierta de plantas trepadoras que ocultaban el interior del jardín. Empujó la puerta, alta y con bellos forjados artísticos en negro, y se adentró en el interior.

Otro camino empedrado la condujo hasta la puerta de la casa. En el jardín de dentro hacía más fresco que en la calle, pero no lo suficiente como para sentir frío. Cuando llegó al porche, simplemente tuvo que poner la mano en le pomo para que la puerta se abriera lentamente, pero sin hacer ruido. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la gran casona que ocupaba, junto con otros colegas Necrus, que todo era antiguo pero no viejo; la puerta no chirriaba y las tuberías, gracias a la magia, no se rompían nunca... aquella casa debía de tener por lo menos tantos años como ella, pero seguía casi tan nueva como el primer día.

Cuando se situó en el vestíbulo y la puerta se cerró sola, volvió a suspirar y se dijo en voz baja.

**x**- Por fin estoy otra vez en otro de mis hogares.

Había llegado al "Territorio Necrófero" consistente en dos islas muy cercanas una de otra, en medio del mar y casi tan perdidas como la Atlántida. Sólo los Necrus o alguien invitado por uno de ellos podía entrar en ellas.

Una era la principal, donde ella estaba ahora, que albergaba la "Ciudad Muerta" como ellos la llamaban, el "Gran Zigurat" que era el edificio donde se desarrollaba la mayor parte de sus actividades y planes, y donde vivía el jefe de toda la raza...

Al Sur de la isla se encontraba también el "Bosque Muerto", el lugar donde retenían a sus víctimas demoníacas hasta que les parecía oportuno liberarlas, que venía a ser...nunca. La mayoría perdían la conciencia de sí mismos, como si un dementor les hubiera quitado el alma(suponiendo que la tuvieran) y éstos servían como criados o hacían los trabajos más sucios de los Necrus.

Todo en aquella isla tenía al menos dos siglos de antigüedad, salvo los Necrus más jóvenes, que iban desde los diez a los cincuenta años(que hacía que eran Necrus). Lo más antiguo era el Zigurat, que databa de épocas incluso anteriores a la civilización egipcia, aunque ésta fue la que más aportó a las islas. Entre esas aportaciones, se encontraba la construcción más importante de la otra isla, "La Torre de Osiris"...

"Y ríete de Azkaban" pensó Muriel mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La mayoría de los de su especie vivían en aquellas casas en grupos de cuatro o cinco. Pocos vivían solos, pues la eternidad se hace muy aburrida (o al menos, el paso de los siglos). Aquellas pequeñas mansiones ajardinadas eran, como se señaló antes, de al menos entre dos y cuatro siglos de antigüedad. Y aquella era la parte entre la nueva y la vieja, pues la antigua de verdad eran casas grandes típicas de épocas como Egipto, Grecia o Roma. Otras pocas eran medievales, y últimamente proliferaban construcciones modernas. No se construía demasiado, pues la población no aumentaba excesivamente...aunque, desde luego, tampoco decrecía. Era rarísimo el caso de que uno de los suyos muriera, y también era raro que los Mayores responsables de los Necrus decidieran que ya habían pagado suficiente por sus faltas en su vida demoníaca pasada.

"El Perdón Mayor" había oído llamarlo, la verdad es que le sonaba ridículo el nombre, pero lo describía bastante bien. Ella buscaba ese perdón desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que aún no había hecho suficientes cosas buenas para que "la jubilaran".

Cada nueva misión le renovaba las esperanzas, cuando le dijeron que trabajaría con las Embrujadas, pensó que se estaba acercando al final. Cuando Leo vino a encomendarle lo de Harry... cada vez tenía más ilusión de que al fin hubiera llegado la hora, lo de esta guerra de magos no era cosa pequeña.

Se metió en su habitación, dejó la maleta contra la pared y respiró hondo. Como se dijo, iba a quedarse un rato junto al mar hasta que hubiera salido el sol, entonces volvería para desayunar.

Voldemort apareció en la cueva del demonio especializado en vudú, él se dio la vuelta e hizo una leve reverencia al mago oscuro, tras lo cual dijo complacido:

**x**- Los muñecos han funcionado a la perfección.

**x**- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

El demonio entonces le entregó unas carpetas marrón claro que contenían algunos archivos de los aurores. La verdad es que no le iban a servir de mucho, ahora ningún mago podría detenerle, ni siquiera Dumbledore. El único obstáculo eran las Embrujadas y aquella maldita demonio.

**x**- Por otro lado, esto se está haciendo demasiado fácil.- murmuró para sí.

**x**- ¿Cuáles son las siguientes órdenes, señor?

Entonces Voldemort hizo aparecer con un gesto de la mano una bolsa con objetos personales de doce personas más.

**x**- También me gustaría que consiguieras hacer otras tres más.- el demonio miró a Voldemort, esperando que le diera los ingredientes.- Una para cada Embrujada.

**x**- Eso va a ser mucho más difícil que hechizar a un par de magos.

**x**- Salvo el pelo o la sangre, creo que puedo conseguirte lo demás.

El demonio sonrió con malicia.

**x**- En ese caso, señor, de la maldición por hecha.- dijo, Voldemort soltó una risa desganada.

**x**- Cada vez que hago eso, aquel que me lo promete acaba muerto.

El demonio se quedó callado de golpe y volvió a su trabajo, sacando los ingredientes. Entonces, Voldemort desapareció de la cueva pensando en lo especial de una de las próximas doce víctimas...su siguiente golpe a Harry Potter.

Muriel ya había regresado de su pequeño baño y paseo por la playa, y ahora estaba en la cocina desayunando. Mientras dejaba su mente en blanco, no notó que alguien llegaba a la cocina y se quedaba en la puerta esperando el momento en que más baja tuviera la guardia. Apoyado en el marco, sonreía con diversión y malicia, y en cuanto Muriel soltó un bostezo, la saludó con un efusivo grito.

**x**- ¡Pero bueno¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

A ella se le derramó toda la taza por la mesa y pegó un salto que casi se cae de la silla, a duras penas pudo poner derecha la taza y se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos del susto para mirar al capullo que la había asustado de ese modo.

No podía ser otro que su compañero de casa, Ezequiel.

**x**- Debí imaginar que no podías soportar un solo día sin acojonarme y derramarme mi tazón de leche.- dijo Muriel.

**x**- Lo echaba de menos.- se sentó junto a ella y conjuró su desayuno con un gesto de la mano, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café negro y humeante.- ¿Y bien?

**x**- Ya sabes, recuerdos...- Zeq le miró con reproche, Muriel respondió indignada.- ¿Qué¿Es acaso un delito que eche de menos a mi marido y mis hijos?

**x**- No.

**x**- ¿Entonces?

**x**- Simplemente me gustas más cuando te ríes de esa forma tan diabólica...- dijo Zeq con un deje seductor en la voz.

**x**- Pues entonces dame algo de lo que reírme.

**x**- Hmmm...- Zeq lo pensó un poco.- Quizá haya un par de cosillas que pueden gustarte.

**x**- ¿Ah, sí?- él asintió.- ¿Y qué es?

**x**- ¿No vas a recompensar a tu informador?

**x**- Eso depende de la información.

Ezequiel la miró desafiante, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con ella, y él podía presumir de conocer a la que tal vez fuera la mujer más fiel del mundo. Así que sonrió y dijo:

**x**- ¿Recuerdas ese rincón tan romántico? Oscuro, fresquito...con infinito espacio para compartir con tu pareja y un montón de aventuras y peligro...

Muriel abrió los ojos como platos, alzó las cejas y luego le contestó con tono sorprendido:

**x**- ¿Me estás hablando de...?

**x**- Sí, del Infierno Negro.

**x**- Dios...- Muriel resopló.- ¿quién está ahí?

**x**- No lo sabemos, sólo que hay gente pasando por allí, dos personas.

**x**- ¿Personas?

**x**- Ah, bueno...No, uno no es persona, evidentemente. Debe de tratarse de algún gran demonio, que fue poderoso en su día. Con él va una persona, quizá una bruja o un brujo...no sabemos el género de los dos "afortunados".

**x**- Sería interesante averiguar cómo entraron.- dijo Muriel, pensativa.- sobretodo la persona, porque el demonio es evidente.

**x**- ¿Ah, sí?

**x**- Has hablado en pasado, Zeq. "Que fue poderoso en su día", eso quiere decir que fue destruido.

**x**- Tal vez es uno de la larga lista de las Embrujadas.

**x**- Me da un escalofrío si pienso en esa posibilidad.

**x**- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Zeq mientras Muriel daba un trago a su taza.

**x**- Algún día te lo contaré, cuando haya confirmado mis sospechas.- contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

**x**- Bien, me gustan los retos. ¿Vas a ir al Zigurat?

**x**- Sí, a ver qué hay.

**x**- Me alegro, Booky estará encantada de verte.

**x**- ¿Alguna novedad?

**x**- Ya te lo contaré.- dijo burlón, Muriel le sacó la lengua.

Poco después, antes de ir hacia el Zigurat, pudo saludar al resto de su "clan" como se hacían llamar todos los que vivían en la casa. El suyo, en particular, era el clan de los "-EL-", un nombre bastante simplón, pero que era resultado del detalle de que todos sus compañeros tenían nombres acabados en –el.

La vieja Sorrel, a la que nadie podía evitar preguntarle el por qué le habían puesto ese nombre (Acedera). Ella siempre se encogía de hombros, porque no lo sabía, o no lo recordaba o simplemente no quería contarlo. Su aspecto humano era de una mujer de más de cincuenta años, de pelo plateado y ojos profundos cuya mayor habilidad era hacerse pasar por bruja loca, sorda o hacerse la tonta. Así lograba atraer muchas más presas que otros Necrus, o simplemente escuchar como quien no quiere la cosa todo lo que necesitara escuchar.

Ezequiel, por supuesto, apenas se dejaba ver con su aspecto humano. No que le avergonzara, es que le encantaba causar pánico entre los demonios. Sus rasgos eran muy finos y de no ser porque era más bien moreno de piel, habría podido pasar perfectamente por vampiro. Llevaba el pelo castaño siempre caído por los hombros y, nadie sabía por qué, no quería dejar pasar la moda de los 80-90, con lo que de humano se le veía bastante extraño con aquella ropa, y sobretodo, con sus gafas de sol tan enormes.

Otra de las mujeres de la casa era Gabrielle, la más joven de las tres. Ella podría pasar por elfa si se pusiera unas orejas de punta, dado su largo pelo negro (aunque cuando quería, más que por elfa podía hacerse pasar por Samara Morgan). Sus ojos grises eran demasiado fríos para mirarlos por demasiado rato, de hecho, uno de sus mejores poderes era poder congelar a la gente desde sus entrañas con la mirada. Tenía la pinta de un ángel triste y soñador, aunque realmente de ángel tuviera poco. Tampoco hablaba demasiado, le gustaba mucho más escuchar. Siempre iba rodeada de un aura de misticismo alrededor de ella, su calma se te pegaba y por eso muchas veces sus compañeros se pasaban largos ratos sentados en silencio reunidos con ella...aunque era como un mar engañoso, Sorrel ya sabía que detrás de toda esa calma se escondía la más impaciente de los siete miembros del clan.

El más grandullón de los hombres, Rafael, ancho como un armario empotrado y que alcanzaba casi los dos metros de alto, siempre con prisas (apenas le dijo a Muriel hola y adiós y se largó a toda pastilla volando hacia a saber qué asunto) era por tanto el más rápido de todos, en varios aspectos. Si Gabrielle ocultaba su impaciencia, Rafael no tenía ningún reparo en mostrarla. A Muriel en cierto sentido le recordaba a Piper, solo que sin saber nada de cocina, de hecho, ninguno dejaba jamás que se acercase a los fogones si decidían hacer a mano algo de comer.

Mikel, por el contrario, era el más pequeño. A pesar de que cuando se convirtió en Necrus ya era un adulto, su estatura era apenas de metro y medio. Su rapidez era insólita, y su capacidad para robar también. Cuando era demonio, más que matar brujas, le gustaba fastidiarlas hasta extremos insoportables, arruinando sus pociones y frustrando sus hechizos. Le divertía cuando intentaban matarle con pociones, pero él era más rápido y las evitaba todas. Ahora hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero contra los demonios. Si Muriel tuviera que buscar un referente más o menos exacto para él, lo encontraría en los famosos Kenders de la Dragonlance.

Daniel tenía el papel de "erudito" del grupo. Pasaba más días en la biblioteca del Zigurat que en cualquier otra parte. Mikel siempre decía que lo que le hacía falta es reír, y Rafael que le hacían falta unas cuantas jarras de cerveza...Eso se debía a que Daniel era serio en exceso, su expresión tenía siempre un aire arrogante y tenía muy mal perder, sobretodo cuando alguien venía sabiendo más que él sobre alguna cuestión en la que se esforzara particularmente. Su utilidad residía en su sabiduría, pues siempre tenía una solución para casi cualquier tipo de problema. Phoebe había llegado a llamarle "Libro de las Sombras andante", algo que en vez de ofenderle, le había halagado. Aunque cualquier piropo que Phoebe dijera a cualquier hombre, ponía colorado a éste último.

Finalmente, los motivos por los que se habían convertido en Necrus de cada uno, eran de cada uno. Muriel sabía los de sus amigos y ellos a su vez los suyos, pero ese era un tema totalmente tabú entre los Necrus. Que uno te contara por qué estaba allí era signo de mucha confianza, normalmente lo contabas cuando ya eras muy amigo de alguno. Si no, nadie te preguntaba y habitualmente nadie lo contaba.

Muriel salió de la casa y voló sobre la "Ciudad Muerta" como habían llegado a denominar toda aquella extensión de casas de diferentes estilos o épocas según quién la habitara. El nombre vendría seguramente por la condición de los Necrus, que como los vampiros, estaban muertos. También podía ser un término irónico, ya que salvo al amanecer, el resto del día la ciudad bullía de actividad pese a que no eran demasiados los Necrus que habitaban el mundo.

Las calles eran un auténtico laberinto, más parecía una ciudad de origen árabe que una ciudad egipcio-babilónica. Muchas de ellas no tenían salida y estaban puestas sin orden ni concierto por la isla, eso daba encanto a la ciudad, al menos para Muriel, pues para otros era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza.

Recordó la primera vez que una Embrujada pisó aquella ciudad, fue Phoebe, que se tiró más de cuatro horas caminando sin encontrar la casa donde Muriel vivía. Todo para que ella las ayudara con un demonio y protegiera a Wyatt de su ataque. Al final, cuando consiguió encontrarla, Paige y Piper ya habían logrado derrotar al demonio, Wyatt estaba a salvo de nuevo y Phoebe había cogido un rebote del quince y unas rozaduras enormes en los pies de tanto andar.

Sonriendo por lo divertido de aquel recuerdo, Muriel aterrizó en la plataforma en la que se asentaba el Zigurat. A él se llegaba a través de una inmensa escalera que más podía recordar a la típica de un monasterio tibetano, por su longitud. Todo aquel que no era Necrus debía de subir andando, a menos que tuviera poderes para evitarlo. En aquel momento había dos brujos subiendo, no les quedaba mucho, pero se veía que en cuanto llegaran arriba se iban a quedar un buen rato descansando.

Volviendo a lo suyo, Muriel cruzó las grandes puertas del edificio, quién sabe por cuántos siglos había seguido sin apenas cambios. El vestíbulo era espléndido y enorme, con brillantes suelos de mármol blanco, plantas exóticas repartidas por los rincones y en el centro de toda la amplia sala, una estatua que representaban a un ángel ayudando a un Necrus a subir al cielo.

Muriel podía quedarse durante horas y horas mirando esa estatua, la forma en que el artista había hecho las alas de ambos seres, como si se abrazaran con ellas. Parecía que en cualquier momento echarían a volar, simbolizando una especie de promesa de que todos al final serían perdonados por su vida demoníaca y serían conducidos al cielo.

Qué hermoso, y sin embargo, qué ingenuo sonaba todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió ir hacia la gran biblioteca del Zigurat, donde era seguro que encontraría a la llamada "Booky". Aparentaba la edad de 12 años, pero en realidad debía de llevar casi 600 en las filas de los Necrus. Su nombre venía por su increíble poder, era capaz de hacer real cualquier cosa que leyera en los libros. Además, era una de las pocas cosas que hacía, leer. Los jefes de la raza preferían tenerla "contenida" y más bien usarla como arma de emergencia. Aquello no importaba a Booky, al contrario, le permitía tener todo el tiempo libre del mundo. Al igual que Sorrel, la pequeña no sabía o no quería decir su nombre verdadero, ni tampoco cómo es que la convirtieron tan joven. Muriel nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, era algo muy personal, al igual que ella no le había dicho nada sobre qué le trajo a aquellas islas.

Subió cuatro niveles hasta que llegó a la gran biblioteca, que ocupaba toda aquella planta. Pasó a través de los pasillos, no había muchos Necrus allí, y los pocos que había estaban trabajando en copiar, ordenar o añadir cosas nuevas a la biblioteca. Llegó hasta el archivo del fondo del todo de la planta, un enorme mueble con cientos de cajones con fichas que eran el inventario de la biblioteca. Era un sistema muy antiguo de búsqueda de libros, pero siendo demonios, no necesitaban ordenadores, bastaba con pensar en lo que se quería buscar y las fichas con los libros oportunos aparecerían por sí solas en manos del que buscaba.

Pero ahora Muriel no había venido a buscar un libro, precisamente. Esperó pacientemente hasta que oyó los pasos de Booky tras ella, siempre iba con unas chanclas que hacía resonar en el suelo al arrastrar los pies.

**x**- ¿Das o recibes?- preguntó la joven.

**x**- Haz los honores.- contestó Muriel.

Ésta última se dio la vuelta, la niña no había cambiado nada en los 600 años que llevaba allí, según decían. Solamente su ropa se iba adaptando a los tiempos, ahora llevaba unos pantalones blancos de algodón y una camiseta negra del mismo material. Booky nunca fue dada a los lujos, y le gustaba más vivir en la isla de al lado que en la principal, donde tenía una cabaña austera, pues allí era todo bosque y apenas había sido modificada desde el principio de los tiempos. Sorrel decía que bastaba tener una buena colección de libros nuevos, un sillón cómodo y luz para que ella lo llamara hogar.

**x**- ¿Recuerdas aquella secta que reclutaba toda clase de mortales y seres mágicos para corromperlos y convertirlos en asesinos?- comenzó Booky, Muriel asintió.- Hemos encontrado su ubicación.

**x**- ¿Procedemos?- preguntó Muriel, Booky asintió y en la cara de la rubia se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.- Será divertido.

**x**- ¿Y qué tienes para mi?

**x**- Un par de cosas, un demonio vudú y un velo misterioso. Además, si sabes algo sobre los nuevos habitantes del Infierno Negro, también me interesa.

**x**- Un año ocupado¿eh Muriel?

**x**- Bastante.

**x**- De acuerdo¿cómo es el velo?

**x**- Un arco muy antiguo, de él cuelga el susodicho velo que ondea aunque no haya viento. Al parecer todo el que cae desaparece, no sé adónde o si aparece en alguna parte.

**x**- ¿Inscripciones en el arco?- Muriel negó con la cabeza.- No es mucho, si averiguas algo más sobre ello me ayudará.

**x**- Muy bien.

Booky se alejó de ella, pensativa y mirando a un lado y a otro en las estanterías de los libros. No necesitaría muchos más datos para hallar al menos una pista de lo que estaban buscando, y cosa que no estuviera en la biblioteca del Zigurat, prácticamente podía decirse que no existía.

Entonces, sin nada más que hacer allí, Muriel salió de nuevo al exterior. Salió volando en busca de dos de sus compañeros, al menos necesitaría a Rafael, Mikel y a Gabrielle para aquella misión, aunque no dudaba de que casi todos los demás aceptarían acompañarla. Puede que en el mundo de los magos hubiera guerra, pero en el suyo no, y se echaba de menos un poco de acción aparte de perseguir sectas de fanáticos idiotas.

Hacia el mediodía volvió a reunirse con sus compañeros en la casa, donde Muriel les explicó que tenían luz verde para continuar con el asunto.

**x**- Han pasado casi treinta años desde que lo solicitamos,- dijo Rafael.- ya sé que viviremos hasta que ni nos acordemos de cómo nos llamamos.- Sorrel sonrió.- Pero es que los jefes no tienen nada que hacer¿y tardan treinta años en darte una respuesta?

**x**- Al menos nos han dado una, da gracias.- dijo Ezequiel.

**x**- Las cosas de palacio van despacio.- añadió Sorrel.

**x**- Como sigan ralentizándose más, a este paso ni van.

**x**- De todas formas son varias células.- dijo Daniel.- Todas ellas repartidas por los cinco continentes...

**x**- ¿Y?- dijo Gabrielle.

**x**- ¿Tenemos que cargárnoslas todas nosotros?

**x**- Sí.

Daniel asintió, Muriel echó un vistazo a todos: Mikel estaba ansioso por salir, Sorrel estaba en su mundo, Gabrielle tenía una mirada maliciosa que reflejaba los retorcidos planes que debía estar maquinando contra las "escuelas" o células que tendrían que destruir, a Ezequiel le daba lo mismo divertirse en China que en Canberra, así que ir o no le daba igual. Rafael llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo como aquello, así que sobra decir que estaba tan ansioso como Mikel.

**x**- Muy bien,- dijo Muriel.- ¿quién será el primero?

**x**- Yo voto por la de Brasil.- contestó Mikel.

**x**- Mismamente.- dijeron todos los demás.

**x**- Pues vamos allá.

En una sala mortuoria, Chris había llegado con un hombre para ver los cadáveres de los empleados. Le habían avisado hacía poco más de una hora y las Embrujadas se habían preocupado al saber que cada vez Voldemort y Barbas se estaban aventurando más y más.

**x**- Aquí los tienes.- dijo el hombre, destapando los tres cuerpos y retirándose un poco.

Chris se acercó y examinó los cadáveres de cerca, de arriba abajo, viendo que, aparte de su expresión en la cara, tenían algunas marcas con formas simbólicas que no dudó en dibujar en una libreta. Al rato, su acompañante preguntó:

**x**- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

**x**- Las mismas que los médicos que les han examinado, se trata de vudú.- contestó Chris.

**x**- Demonios de nuevo.

**x**- Muy probablemente.

**x**- ¿Podéis encargaros?

Chris asintió y salió de la sala, esperó fuera a que su acompañante recogiera para no dejar rastro y luego se reunió con él.

**x**- No me gusta como se está tornando esto.

**x**- Y a cada semana que pase te gustará menos.

**x**- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris le explicó lo que sabían ahora de Voldemort, que se estaba convirtiendo en demonio y que no tardaría mucho en adquirir poderes nuevos, sobretodo si Barbas le ayudaba. Su acompañante demostró estar muy preocupado y asustado.

**x**- ¿De qué tienes miedo?- dijo Chris sonriendo e intentando animarle.- Estamos nosotros para detenerle.

**x**- Eso me lo han dicho antes...- contestó.- Y muchos de ellos no pudieron volver a decirlo.

**x**- No te preocupes.

**x**- Tengo familia, Chris, sería un estúpido si no me preocupara.

Salieron del edificio por una puerta trasera, no querían ser vistos, y llegaron a las calles de Londres. Anduvieron un rato en silencio, pero la preocupación del hombre era más que evidente, así que Chris le animó a hablar.

**x**- Sabía cómo protegerles contra un mago, Chris. Ahora no sé qué hacer.

**x**- Hay ciertos hechizos, pociones y demás que puedes usar contra ellos.

**x**- Yo no tengo un Libro de las Sombras, ni tampoco puedo estar continuamente yendo a consultaros, llamándote a ti o a Paige...

**x**- Los demonios tampoco atacan continuamente.- el hombre suspiró.- Tu familia está especialmente protegida, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

**x**- Eso díselo a los tres cadáveres que acabas de ver.

Chris se detuvo en seco y miró frente a frente a su acompañante, diciéndole con tono exasperado:

**x**- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes?

**x**- Confío en vosotros, pero sólo cuando todo esto haya acabado me sentiré tranquilo.

Entonces, empezó a alejarse. Chris comprendió que la conversación había acabado, así que se retiró a un callejón solitario y allí orbitó de vuelta a Hogwarts para hacer llegar los datos nuevos a las Embrujadas.

Mientras, en la sala común de Gryffindor, un pelirrojo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos delante de la puerta. Mientras los alumnos de su casa salían para desayunar o entraban para recoger algo que se les había olvidado, él no se movía, solamente el movimiento de su pie denotaba su impaciencia.

En medio de la noche, se había despertado sobresaltado por una pesadilla sobre arañas que le perseguían, y cuando se hubo calmado, miró hacia la cama de Harry...ni siquiera estaba deshecha, su mejor amigo no había ido a dormir y a Ron le dio un vuelco al corazón, después de lo que había sucedido a saber qué había podido pasarle. Ni siquiera había ido a cenar esa noche y Hermione también se había preocupado...

Pasó el resto de la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama, bajó a la sala común, estuvo a punto de irse a buscarle por el hueco del retrato...hasta que cayó dormido en uno de lo sillones de la sala común. Su hermana le había despertado y cuando la preguntó dijo que no había visto a Harry. Hermione, al enterarse, había ido a buscarle por el castillo mientras él se quedaba en la sala por si volvía...

Y, efectivamente, diez minutos después de que Hermione se hubiera ido, Harry apareció por el hueco del retrato con una impresionante cara de sueño...aunque la ligera sonrisa de triunfo que tenía en la cara tranquilizó a Ron, pero no menguó su enfado.

**x**- Harry, esta noche no has dormido.- dijo Ron en cuanto le vio aparecer por el hueco del retrato.- ¿Puedo saber dónde has estado, por favor?

**x**- ¿A qué viene eso?- Ron puso los brazos en jarras y Harry le miró alucinado, pensando que tal vez su madre le había poseído por un segundo.- Estuve practicando oclumencia, se me ocurrió una cosa.

**x**- Ni siquiera viniste a cenar.

Harry miró a su amigo de arriba a abajo, definitivamente no iba a ser como los gemelos o como Percy, sino como su madre. ¿Desde cuando a Ron se le había ocurrido preocuparse por si había o no cenado¿Desde cuando tenía complejo de madre? Harry soltó una risita ante aquella idea, pero al ver que la expresión de su amigo no mejoraba, dijo exasperado:

**x**- ¡Estuve practicando, Ron¿Y sabes qué? Funciona.

**x**- ¿El qué funciona?

**x**- Me gustaría ver cómo Snape intenta leerme la mente de nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ron se quedó esperando que Harry le contara lo que había hecho de brazos cruzados y él empezó su relato.

Flash Back

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Harry estaba con Muriel ordenando los libros. Pensaba en todas las cosas extrañas que Phoebe le había dicho en su clase...

"Cerebro ciego...el que ha desplazado la montaña es el que comenzó por quitar las pequeñas piedras...busca dentro de tu cabeza..."

Cuando había bajado la escalerilla del aula, de repente todos esos consejos habían formado una sola teoría, sobretodo lo de "cerebro ciego" por muy mala connotación que Phoebe hubiera querido darle.

Ya había localizado los libros de oclumencia, era un lujazo tenerlos todos a la mano, porque iba a pasarse toda la noche estudiándolos.

La señora Pince y Muriel se fueron poco antes de la cena, después de que Harry prometiera que cerraría la biblioteca cuando acabase de ordenar una estantería. Cumplió su promesa, pues cerró todo lo mejor que pudo la puerta para que ni Filch pudiera entrar a molestar, pero claro, se quedó dentro.

Se había llevado su mochila, de la que sacó pergamino, tinta y pluma, y luego encendió unas velas y se puso a leer los libros que había seleccionado mientras iba apuntando las cosas más importantes, enlazando ideas, buscando cosas, elaborando alguna técnica...

Jamás se le llegó a ocurrir eso el año pasado, que pudiera "darse clases" e intentarlo por su cuenta. Intentó no pensar más en los "Y si yo hubiera hecho esto" y centrarse más en el "Y si yo hago esto", además, pensar era una de las actividades prohibidas por la oclumencia, tenía que dejar la mente en blanco...pero esta vez, haría algo más. Practicaría, aunque tuviera miedo de lo que iba a ver o sentir, ni siquiera sabía si Voldemort seguía queriendo mandarle visiones...aunque eso para su teoría no era necesario, bastaba con que él estuviera pensando en algo, cualquier cosa.

Pasaban las cinco de la mañana cuando hubo acabado de leerse casi todos los libros, había aprendido más de oclumencia en aquella noche que en todo el tiempo que había hecho con Halliwell y con Snape juntos. Terminó de escribir unas cosas en el pergamino de instrucciones que se había hecho y se estiró en la silla, desentumeciendo los músculos tras haberse quedado durante horas en una misma posición.

**x**- Bien Harry...veamos qué podemos hacer con esto.- se dijo.

Se restregó los ojos y luego colocó su jersey a modo de almohada en una mesa vacía, se tumbó en ella y releyó por última vez las instrucciones. Luego las dejó a un lado y cerró los ojos, dejó la mente en blanco, con lo cansado que estaba le resultó bastante más fácil. Imaginó la pantalla blanca de Phoebe y luego, como había hecho con la profesora, comenzó a intentar "sentir" a Voldemort.

Al principio le venían falshes que no supo si eran fragmentos de sueños suyos, porque se estaba quedando dormido, o qué. Sintió, mientras intentaba buscar al mago oscuro, como si estuviera buceando a través de un inmenso mar a toda velocidad...hasta que, de repente, los falshes ya no eran tan confusos.

Se vio en otra de las cuevas oscuras, de nuevo sabía que "era" Voldemort. Andaba por entre los pasillos haciendo explotar hombres vestidos de manera extraña, y cuando explotaban, un hilo de algo dorado entraba por sus manos y se sentía cada vez más fuerte...

Luego estaba junto al lago de Hogwarts, y el castillo estaba ardiendo por los cuatro costados, Harry oyó gritar a gente dentro, luego vio a varias personas salir por la puerta principal incendiadas de la cabeza a los pies...luego el colegio se derrumbaba.

Después se vio a si mismo tirado en el suelo y siendo torturado por Voldemort, que le lanzaba todo tipo de hechizos y otros recursos mágicos que no llegó a identificar, se oía gritar a sí mismo, y notaba la risa maniática de Voldemort, porque él también se estaba riendo.

Luego sintió de nuevo que buceaba a toda velocidad, y se encontró en otra vez en una cueva, iluminada con antorchas, y Voldemort estaba de pie en medio de ella, intentando lanzar bolas de fuego a través de las manos. Harry notó su esfuerzo, notó su frustración y su enfado, notó...sus pensamientos.

La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, y en seguida se concentró en volver a su cuerpo...o ese era el concepto que había inventado. A los pocos segundos se despertó encima de la mesa pero de la impresión de la vuelta se cayó al suelo.

No se movió de allí en un rato, notaba un calor insoportable a pesar de que el verano ya estaba acabando y comenzaba a hacer frío. Tenía la respiración acelerada y notaba que le quemaba algo la cicatriz.

Al rato se dio la vuelta, vio por los ventanales que empezaba a amanecer, así que se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Salió de la biblioteca sin hacer apenas ruido y miró el mapa del merodeador...no había nadie vigilando por la escuela, ni siquiera Filch, que en ese momento debía de estar en su habitación descansando un par de horas antes de que comenzase la mañana.

Harry decidió hacer lo mismo, pero no en su dormitorio de Gryffindor, sino en alguna clase abandonada. Sabía que uno de sus amigos estaría dormido en la sala común esperándole y no tenía ganas de que le fulminaran a preguntas, sólo quería echarse un rato...

Estaba bastante nervioso, de todas maneras, pues lo que había visto eran los deseos de Voldemort: destruir Hogwarts, matarle, conseguir más y más poder...

"Quizá alguna de estas noches consiga ver, además, sus planes", pensó mientras se tumbaba en el suelo de una de las clases y usaba de nuevo su jersey de almohada.

Fin del Flash Back

**x**- ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO!

**x**- ¡Cállate, Ron!

**x**- ¡Cómo has podido...cómo se te ha ocurrido...?

**x**- Empiezas, además de a tu madre, a parecerte a Hermione.

**x**- ¡Bueno, quizá debiera! Harry, esto es una locura¡jugar con la mente de...!- Harry le chistó para que se callara.- Esto no es bueno, Harry.

**x**- ¿Y qué sugieres¿Qué en vez de que yo juegue con él, él juegue conmigo?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo, ahora que pensaba que había tenido una buena idea, que había hecho algo útil, y se lo echaban por tierra.- ¿Es que te gustaría ser tú el próximo en caer por el velo!

Ron se quedó en completo silencio, descruzó los brazos y se quedó blanco. Bajó la cabeza y negó despacio, sin saber qué decir.

**x**- Harry...yo...

**x**- No te disculpes, Ron.- Harry suspiró y le dijo, calmado.- Ya sé que no es la idea más sensata del mundo, pero es algo por lo que empezar. No voy a mandarle visiones a Voldemort, aunque quisiera, ni voy a estar todas las noches haciendo esto. Pero por ciertos motivos no puedo dejar que entre en mi mente, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es entrando primero en la suya.

Ron no dijo nada en unos minutos, simplemente miraba a Harry furtivamente y luego al suelo. Lo que le había dicho de si quería ser el próximo no le había herido, le había asustado y a la vez se había sentido halagado de que su mejor amigo se preocupara tanto porque la situación no se repitiera y mucho menos con ellos.

Poco después se atrevió a decir algo

**x**- Sólo ten cuidado, Harry.

**x**- ¡Hey!- dijo dándole un golpe amistoso a Ron en el brazo.- Soy Harry Potter¿qué me podría pasar?

Con eso, los dos se fueron riendo hacia el comedor a desayunar.

Mientras, por los pasillos de Hogwarts y camino también del comedor, las tres Embrujadas comentaban los datos que Chris les acababa de traer hacía escasos diez minutos, decididas a hacer un hueco en sus horarios y buscar a su nuevo enemigo. Sin embargo, Piper estaba ocupada por la mañana y parte de la tarde, Paige por su parte lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir aprendiendo cosas para sus clases de duelo, pero Phoebe era la más libre de las tres, dado que sólo tenía que dar dos clases esa mañana.

**x**- Estamos buscando a un demonio vudú¿no?- decía Phoebe, Paige asintió y ella dio un largo suspiro.- Buscaré en el Libro de las sombras.

**x**- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Piper.

**x**- Sí, es sólo que...- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, ayer intenté mataros a todas, casi hago resurgir la Atlántida...y de nuevo estamos buscando a otro demonio.

**x**- Phoebe, nos pasaba lo mismo en San Francisco.- dijo Piper.- Hemos sido Walkirias, diosas...

**x**- Sí, pero es que allí teníamos nuestro propio espacio¿sabes? Aquí convivimos con magos y a pesar de eso tenemos que tener el triple de cuidado que en casa. Es un poco estresante.

**x**- Te entiendo.

Phoebe suspiró mientras se acercaban a la puerta que daba a la Mesa Alta.

**x**- Al menos, ningún demonio ha atacado a Wyatt hasta ahora.- dijo.

**x**- Basta con que lo hayas dicho para que empiece a pasar.- comentó Paige, Phoebe le sacó la lengua.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvieron, no querían hablar de cosas de Embrujadas rodeados de magos.

**x**- Oye, al final no tuviste que usar la poción contra aquellos encapuchados.- le dijo Phoebe a Paige.

**x**- Sí, eso es raro.- dijo Piper.

**x**- ¿Por?

**x**- Normalmente tenemos que enfrentarnos al demonio y a toda su familia antes de poder acabar con él.- Phoebe asintió.- Es raro...lo de Ayax me ha parecido demasiado fácil.

**x**- Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él.- dijo Paige.

Piper le dio la razón, aunque no muy convencida, todo eso de que los encapuchados no hubieran vuelto a aparecer le daba muy mala espina.

**x**- ¿Sabéis?- dijo entonces.- Se me ha ocurrido una manera de recoger información...

**x**- ¿En serio?

**x**- Ya que soy profesora y tengo que dejarme la mano y los ojos corrigiendo tonterías, al menos que sean útiles.

**x**- Espera¿vas a mandar un trabajo sobre el vudú?

**x**- ¿Por qué no? Son artes oscuras¿no?

Dicho eso, Piper abrió la puerta y las tres se fueron a sentar en la mesa mientras daban los buenos días a los profesores. Paige y Phoebe se miraron, si ellas también pudieran usar ese método...

En ese momento Ron y Harry entraron por la puerta, Phoebe le miró, aquella mañana parecía contento, aunque no se le veía muy descansado. Ella seguía pensando en lo que dijo cuando se enteró de que no le trataban bien en casa de sus tíos...

"Aún hay sitio para un Halliwell más", pensó.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se derivaron inmediatamente hacia qué iba a decirle a Harry en la próxima clase de oclumencia acerca de su comportamiento. No podía explicarle que era una guardiana de la Atlántida y que la ciudad había estado apunto de resurgir y que un demonio...no, le daría un síncope¿pero qué podía inventarse?

"Lo que realmente me gustaría es contar la verdad" pensó apenada, "para una vez que no van a asustarse tanto como los muggles...". Aunque luego reflexionó, sobretodo por lo pesado que era Leo sobre que los magos no habían sabido nada sobre demonios en muchísimo tiempo...al parecer sí iban a tener un poco de miedo, pero lo aceptarían porque esa era su naturaleza, la magia. Pensó que quizá podría encontrar a alguien al que no le importara su condición de bruja, porque él también lo fuera...

Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos se derivaron a una persona, pero entonces su hermana Paige la distrajo con una pregunta sobre si Chris había averiguado algo más.

Precisamente, en ese momento, el joven luz blanca estaba en el Inframundo. Confiaba en que si alguien en Hogwarts preguntaba, las hermanas le respaldarían. No iba a estar allí mucho tiempo de todas maneras, pero tenía que averiguar algo sobre Voldemort e ir a espiarlo casi ante sus propias narices era lo único que a Chris se le ocurrió hacer.

Hurgando por entre el infinito laberinto de cuevas del Inframundo, Chris logró averiguar que un grupo de demonios iba en la dirección en donde Barbas y Voldemort estaban en ese momento, para recibir instrucciones. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas del Inframundo, que podías cambiar de sitio cada hora sin repetir cueva ninguna vez y despistar así a tus enemigos.

Sin embargo, Chris conocía el lugar lo suficientemente bien como para no perderse, así que encontró pronto aquel destacamento, que caminaba en filas de a tres y a buen paso hacia el encuentro de Voldemort. Debían de ser unos veinticuatro demonios, y Chris pensó que no eran demasiados y que su presencia se notaría...eso si se dejaba notar, claro.

Con toda la sutileza de la que era capaz, Chris se coló en las filas, sin que nadie advirtiera el cambio, y siguió al grupo hacia donde quiera que fueran. No tardaron mucho en detenerse en una cueva amplia y de techo alto, donde parecía que debían esperar las instrucciones. Chris oyó voces en la cueva de al lado, a través de una gruesa tela negra que hacía de puerta entre la caverna grande y otra contigua.

Voldemort y Barbas estaban allí, así que, despacio, fue acercándose a ella. Pronto comenzó a oír las voces de ambos demonios, y mirando por si alguien se percataba de que se había separado del grupo, pegó el oído.

**x**- ...si logras separarle de las Embrujadas, podré matarle fácilmente.- decía Barbas.

**x**- Después de lo que he oído mi parte será más difícil de cumplir.

**x**- No te creas, Voldemort, existe un modo...el mismo que yo voy a emplear contra Potter.

Barbas quedó en silencio, Chris siguió escuchando mientras vigilaba que nadie pasara por allí y le viera.

**x**- Entonces empezaré con las visiones.

**x**- Sé discreto, aunque sea un mago no será tan estúpido de caer dos veces.

**x**- Ese chico sorprende a todo el mundo, superando sus expectativas.- dijo Voldemort, y ambos demonios rieron.- No te preocupes, tengo la fórmula perfecta para que todos los pájaros caigan de un solo tiro.

Chris oyó un ruido de pasos demasiado cerca, así que se escondió como pudo en las sombras y vio pasar al minuto siguiente a un centinela vigilando atentamente...y luego otra cosa que le heló la sangre.

Era una serpiente, enorme y repulsiva, que se arrastraba con parsimonia pero sin parar hacia donde él estaba. El luz blanca se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban clavados en él, evaluándole y estudiándole. Esa serpiente debía de ser la "mascota" de Voldemort, y dado que había oído por la Orden que él hablaba el lenguaje de las serpientes (llamado pársel) supuso que informaría inmediatamente de que había alguien espiando...

Efectivamente, la serpiente se metió a través de la tela y siseó cosas que fueron respondidas por otra voz, la del Mago Tenebroso, que en seguida le tradujo lo esencial a Barbas:

**x**- Alguien nos espía...-gruñó Voldemort.

Sin embargo, cuando se asomó, no vio absolutamente a nadie. Cuando pidió explicaciones a Nagini en pársel, esta no pudo dar ninguna. En un segundo estaba y al siguiente no.

**x**- ¿Embrujadas?- preguntó el mago oscuro a Barbas.

**x**- No, pero seguramente te acercas.

**x**- No importa, no creo que tengan tiempo de ocuparse de Potter si tienen que lidiar con el vudú.

Voldemort acabó de salir de la estancia, reuniéndose entonces con los demonios que esperaban en la cueva. Todos quedaron en silencio y el mago oscuro se puso al frente de ellos para darles las instrucciones.

**x**- He encargado la "destrucción" de ciertos miembros de la comunidad mágica, sus nombres los encontraréis en este pergamino.- con un gesto de la mano hizo aparecer uno por cada dos demonios.- A cada grupo se le ha asignado uno, deberéis atraparlo con la máxima discreción posible, traerlo vivo y entero...o al menos lo suficiente para que sobreviva y me sea útil.- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Dos de ellos son de vital importancia para mi, y con ellos debéis ser rápidos o alguien podría darse cuenta antes de que sea efectiva la maldición de que ha desaparecido...como las Embrujadas.

Aquellos grupos supieron que eran ellos porque su pergamino brilló tenuemente, así que asintieron y desaparecieron envueltos en llamas hacia sus objetivos.

Después del desayuno, las hermanas se encontraron con Chris mientras salían por la puerta de la Mesa Alta rumbo a sus clases de la mañana. El luz blanca les contó lo que había oído en el Inframundo con discreción.

**x**- Entonces piensa manipularle.- dijo Paige, Chris asintió.

**x**- Es hora de que uses esa poción anti-empatía, Phoebe.

**x**- Lo haré.

Arthur Weasley caminaba por las calles que conducían a Grimmauld Place, quería informar de ciertas novedades y no había podido usar otro medio de transporte que sus pies. Iba a paso rápido y procuraba no llamar para nada la atención sobre sí mismo, no se fiaba de las calles por muy concurridas que estuvieran, es más, si estaban muy abarrotadas las evitaba. Al menos si tenía un poco de espacio podría luchar o salir por patas para protegerse.

Estaba llegando a la plaza, iba por una de sus calles rodeada de edificios destartalados y sucios. De repente sintió el peligro, así que apretó su varita con la mano, que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón...sabía que le estaban observando, pero no creía que fueran mortífagos, con lo que su miedo se convirtió en pánico y recordó los tres cadáveres del depósito.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de la mente, segundo que tres demonios aprovecharon para aparecer delante de él.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, solamente a ponerse pálido como nunca lo había estado y ver horrorizado y sin poder hacer nada cómo los tres demonios le inmovilizaban y fluctuaban con él muy lejos de allí, muy lejos de Londres...muy lejos de su familia.

Pero con lo que no contaba ninguno de los demonios, es que en una casa en medio del campo, algo pequeña y no muy lujosa, una mujer de pelo rojo estaba arreglando un poco la cocina. Ahora no estaban allí muy a menudo, debido a que continuamente tenían que ir y venir del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, así que de vez en cuando debía pasarse para no dejar la casa en estado de abandono.

Molly Weasley estaba atareada haciendo secar con su varita los últimos cacharros y un vaso a mano con un paño cuando oyó que el reloj con nueve manecillas se movía, una por cada uno de los siete Weasleys junto con Harry y Hermione. Fue a mirar lo que ocurría, cuando vio que la manecilla de Arthur se movía...

En el trabajo, Viajando, En casa... pasó todas esas etapas y no se detuvo, no hasta que se halló justo en el área que decía "Peligro de Muerte"

A Molly se le cayó el vaso, cogió su varita y, dejando caer al suelo todo lo que estaba secando se fue afuera y en cuanto hubo andado un poco se desapareció de allí hasta que llegó a la plaza de Grimmauld Place. Allí salió corriendo hacia el edificio y entró como un vendaval.

Moody, Charlie y Bill se asomaron desde la cocina.

**x**- ¡Mamá!- dijo Bill.-¿Qué ocurre?

**x**- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ARTHUR?

Los tres aurores se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Molly sintió que se moría¿dónde estaba su marido? Se llevó las uñas a la boca y pensó un momento...

Debía avisar a las únicas personas que podrían decirle dónde estaba, y seguramente, salvarlo y que su manecilla volviera a señalar "En casa".

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a buscarles, Kingsley entró por la puerta, también agitado.

**x**- ¡Han desaparecido otros doce trabajadores del Ministerio¡Es horrible! El Ministro, varios miembros del Wizengamot, Nymphadora...

Al ver a Molly allí, la miró con aprehensión y le dijo con voz suave y con tacto:

**x**- Verás, Arthur...

**x**- ¡Ya sé que estaba entre los desaparecidos¡Ahora quiero encontrarle!

**x**- ¡Molly¡Espera¡No sabemos...!

Pero la madre de los Weasley ya había salido por la puerta tan rápido como había venido. Kingsley se dio la vuelta y miró a Moody y a Tonks, los tres se miraron y sin mediar palabra se dispusieron a avisar a toda la Orden del Fénix sobre lo sucedido.

**x**- ¿Has dicho que Tonks...?- dijo Moody, Kingsley sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

Piper en ese momento estaba dando clase a los de tercero de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Les hablaba sobre criaturas acuáticas peligrosas que tal vez verían en directo con Hagrid, sus peligros y cómo defenderse de ellas, cuando Chris asomó la cabeza por la puerta y la llamó con disimulo. Ninguno de los alumnos se dio la vuelta, pero Piper vio perfectamente al luz blanca.

**x**- Bien, chicos, seguid leyendo las últimas páginas...- se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia la puerta.- Ahora vuelvo.

Cruzó la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con sus hermanas y con Chris.

**x**- Tenemos un grave problema.- dijo el luz blanca.

**x**- ¿Qué pasa?

**x**- Ha habido más secuestros, el demonio vudú está actuando de nuevo. Y esta vez son gordos, se han llevado al Ministro de magia.

Piper se pasó la mano por la cara, pensando que lo peor era que no habían avanzado nada en la identificación de ese demonio.

**x**- No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo.- dijo Paige

**x**- Sí¿pero cuánto¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni siquiera sabemos si el hechizo tiene un límite y cuando se acaba mueren las víctimas, no tenemos nada.

**x**- Eeeh...me temo que eso no es no es lo peor...- dijo Chris. Las demás le miraron expectantes.- Una de las víctimas es Arthur Weasley.

Las tres resoplaron, ahora sí que debían darse prisa.

**x**- Muy bien, eeeh...- comenzó Piper, pero por la impresión de lo que les había dicho Chris no sabía ni qué hacer ahora.

**x**- Tú no te preocupes por nada, cúbrenos las espaldas aquí en la escuela y nosotros nos encargaremos.- dijo Phoebe.- Si necesitamos el poder de tres, te llamaremos.

**x**- ¡Pero no puedo dejaros solas con esto!

**x**- Piper, ya tienes bastante con trabajar de profesora.- dijo Paige, luego los tres se dieron la vuelta para irse.- ¡Te mantendremos informada!

La Embrujada se quedó mirando con la boca abierta de indignación cómo Chris y sus hermanas se iban para pasar a la acción contra el demonio y la dejaban a ella allí, dando clases a los magos. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar en el aula de nuevo.

**x**- Y ahora me marginan...- murmuró

Hizo un gesto como si les explotara con las manos y entró de nuevo en el aula con mala cara.

Mientras, los otros habían llegado a la escalera, donde Paige se fue al aula de Duelo a esperar que Chris y Phoebe consiguieran algo en el aula de Adivinación consultando el Libro de las Sombras. Se separaron y Chris y Phoebe hablaban en bajo sobre el asunto cuando alguien llamó a la Embrujada:

**x**- ¡Profesora Halliwell!- Phoebe se dio la vuelta con un sobresalto, era Harry y le dio un vuelco al corazón al verlo acercarse con Ron. Sin embargo, se mostró como si no supiera nada.- ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

**x**- Dime.- contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry habló en bajo, acercándose un poco más a ella.

**x**- ¿Le importaría que diéramos una clase hoy de oclumencia? Quiero enseñarle algo...

**x**- Claro.- respondió en el mismo tono.- ¿Hoy a las siete?

Harry asintió e inmediatamente Phoebe se dio la vuelta y echó a andar a paso rápido por el pasillo junto a Chris.

**x**- Hay que recuperar YA a Arthur.

**x**- Paciencia, Phoebe, los demonios que hacen cosas de estas no son para tomárselos a la ligera.

**x**- ¡No puedo soportar mirar a Ronald Weasley sabiendo que su padre puede morir!- protestó en un susurro.- Así que voy a actuar como sea necesario para que esté a salvo, con lo que ya estamos recopilando información.

**x**- Phoebe...

Pero ella le paró y le miró a los ojos con una mirada muy dura que no había visto en ella en mucho tiempo.

**x**- Tiene cinco hijos¿vale? Y ya sabes quién es, creo que es razón suficiente para que nos importe...

Tras pasar casi toda la tarde en el Aula revisando el Libro de las Sombras y no encontrar nada más que una referencia a los métodos del vudú, pero a ningún demonio en concreto que lo practicara, decidieron que lo mejor era avisar a Muriel. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Phoebe debía ocuparse de Harry, que llegaría en cualquier momento para la que, esperaba ella, fuera su última clase de Oclumencia.

**x**- Hola Harry.- le dijo Phoebe cuando entró.

El chico fue a sentarse en el sillón enfrente suya, como siempre. Phoebe trató de aparentar normalidad, aunque echaba miradas furtivas hacia la tetera con la poción y las tazas. Ella acabó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó también, entonces Harry le preguntó:

**x**- ¿Está mejor?

**x**- ¿Cómo?

**x**- Por lo del hechizo...bueno, no sé qué le pasó, pero Hermione me dijo que era porque un hechizo le había salido mal.

**x**- Oh...- murmuró, luego cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo una excusa en bandeja y se inventó una historieta.- ¡Oh! Sí, claro. Es lo que pasa cuando se quiere contactar con...ya sabes, la "visión" de los antiguos, el Oráculo de Delfos¿sabes? Y...es un poco técnico, no creo que te interese.

**x**- De todas formas, estuve pensando en lo que me dijo y...bueno, se me ocurrió algo.

**x**- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.- ¿Y qué te dije?

**x**- No me haga repetirlo.

**x**- De acuerdo.

**x**- El caso es que...- suspiró.- Bueno, no sé por qué pero todos aquellos proverbios me llevaron a la idea de que tal vez pudiera usar un mecanismo de defensa que estuviera dentro de mi mente, que fuera idea mía. Y dado que estos días he estado ordenando la biblioteca he podido mirar un par de libros sobre el tema, con lo que reinventé una técnica llamada "del Espejo" que parece que ha dado resultado.

**x**- ¿De qué va?

**x**- Pensé que la conocía.- contestó Harry entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

**x**- Oh, sí claro...- se apresuró a contestar Phoebe.- pero como la has reinventado, quería saber qué novedades tiene.

**x**- Bien, todo se basó en lo de "cerebro ciego", no lo tomé al pie de la letra, pero cuando leí la versión original de la técnica del espejo pensé que sería útil.- Phoebe escuchaba sonriente, como Harry no se explicara ella lo iba a pasar mal, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.- Así que lo que hice fue dejar mi cerebro vacío, en blanco...en definitiva, "ciego". Luego conseguí manejar el espejo, que consiste en una barrera de defensa que hace que el intruso piense que ha entrado en la mente de la víctima, pero empieza a ver sus propios pensamientos...

**x**- Eeeh...sí, claro. Continúa.

**x**- Y finalmente lo que hice fue usar su técnica de "sentir" a la gente, y encontré a Voldemort.

Phoebe se quedó un momento callada, mirándole como si no comprendiera, hasta que dijo, incrédula:

**x**- Que encontraste a Voldemort...

**x**- Sí, vi sus deseos...ya sabe, poder, matarme, lo de siempre.

**x**- Harry, no tiene gracia.- respondió Phoebe, muy seria.

**x**- Pero al menos dígame que no he hecho esto en vano.

Phoebe le miró, la verdad es que no le preocupaba mucho lo que había hecho el chico, era sólo que corría ciertos riesgos y se suponía que ella estaba aquí para protegerle. De todos modos, suspiró y contestó:

**x**- Ha sido una gran idea, Harry, y me parece excelente que hayas conseguido elaborar una barrera propia. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, no subestimes la mente de Voldemort. Puede que ayer pudieras entrar, puede que mañana también...puede que no te deje de nuevo...o puede averiguar la manera de que no salgas nunca de ella.

A Harry se le secó la garganta de pronto, si había entendido bien a la profesora, Ron tenía razón...muy buena idea desde luego no era.

**x**- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó indeciso y algo asustado.

**x**- Yo no sé hacerlo muy bien, pero hay personas que si ven que alguien está entrometiéndose en sus pensamientos...no dejan que salga. Se queda vagando en su mente hasta que su cuerpo no resiste más el no moverse, no alimentarse, y muere en una muy, muy lenta agonía que puede durar desde semanas hasta un año entero.- Harry tragó saliva, estaba blanquecino.- Así que, como decía, tú ten cuidado.

**x**- Lo tendré...gracias.

**x**- Estoy aquí para enseñarte y advertirte, Harry,- contestó Phoebe con una sonrisa.- no tienes por qué darlas.

Pero él no podía hablar demasiado, como sentía, se le había secado la garganta de lo que Phoebe le acababa de decir. ¿Sería Voldemort capaz de encerrarle en su mente? O...

¿Y si él era capaz de encerrarle a él en la suya? Una agonía de un año y muerte por inanición era algo que resultaba bastante adecuado a lo que Voldemort merecía.

**x**- Bueno, Harry, probemos esa barrera mental tan buena.

Él asintió y se concentró en crear el espejo y poner en blanco su mente, Phoebe atacó a los pocos segundos...

Entonces él se vio de nuevo en el recuerdo en casa de los Dursley y el perro que no le dejó bajar del árbol en toda la tarde...estaba en el zoo con sus tíos y su primo y éste caía al habitáculo de la serpiente...

Harry ya pensaba que su barrera no había servido de nada cuando con sus recuerdos se empezaron a entremezclar otros que no eran suyos.

Veía a una mujer morena y de ojos azul verdoso, tenía el rostro ceñudo y miraba a Phoebe con reproche mientras esta reía de su cara. Entonces el rostro de la mujer se suavizaba y reía también...

Luego vio a Phoebe de pequeña, que miraba a dos personas adultas discutiendo, un hombre y una mujer, se sentía muy triste...el hombre se iba de la casa enfadado y la mujer, una anciana, la miraba con desánimo.

En otro flash se vio en un funeral, no supo de quién, pero entonces vio que Paige Matthews se acercaba a darles el pésame a ella y a Piper...

Algo le empujó hacia atrás con mucha violencia, o eso fue lo que su mente sintió, porque cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentado en el sillón como si sólo se hubiera quedado dormido.

**x**- Vale, está bien...- Phoebe parecía afectada por la sucesión de visiones, tenía los ojos vidriosos.- No hagas preguntas...

**x**- ¿Está bien?

**x**- Sí, sí...- respiró hondo.- Tienes que practicar un poco más esa barrera, aún traspasan algunas cosas...pero por lo demás es muy eficaz, porque cada vez que quería ver algo tuyo, sólo veía cosas mías.

**x**- Vaya, me alegro de que funcione.

Phoebe sonrió y se levantó del sillón para coger la bandeja del té, muy decidida, pues no quería volver a tener que ver recuerdos como aquellos para entrenar a Harry...no, teniendo la poción. Volvió al sillón y puso la bandeja en una silla en medio de los dos.

**x**- ¿Té?

**x**- Ah, gracias.

Harry cogió la taza, Phoebe trató de no hacer ver que le había puesto algo, así que no le miró mientras se la tomaba, aunque sonrió.

**x**- Has hecho un gran avance, Harry.

**x**- Gracias.

**x**- Creo que, a menos que vuelvas a tener otro sueño, cosa que dudo mucho...- sonrió aún más.- no necesitas más clases.

**x**- ¿Usted cree?- preguntó incrédulo, con una ceja alzada.

**x**- Por supuesto, y puedes llamarme Phoebe.

Harry bajó las escaleras y se fue un poco más alegre, al saber que su esfuerzo merecía la pena...y con curiosidad por saber qué significaban aquellas escenas y quiénes eran las personas que no conocía.

Mientras, en el aula, Phoebe se había puesto a arreglar cosas y mantenerse ocupada o le pasaría como a Muriel, se enfrascaría en un recuerdo y se pondría melancólica...no le hubiese importado seguir dando clases a Harry, pero que en ellas corriera el riesgo de que su secreto se descubriera o de repente comenzara a ver recuerdos y recuerdos de su hermana Prue no podía soportarlo. Además, había hecho lo mejor, porque así el chico dejaría de sufrir más rápidamente, había sido lo mejor para todos...

Pensando en ello, unas luces blancas inundaron la sala y apareció Chris, que preguntó:

**x**- ¿Qué tal Harry?

**x**- Ya le he dado la poción.- suspiró.- Espero que funcione.

**x**- Lo veremos esta noche, o como mucho mañana.

**x**- Yo también tengo ganas de acabar con Voldemort, Chris.- dijo Phoebe recordando lo que el luz blanca le había contado sobre Gideon.- Y me gustaría hacerlo pronto.

**x**- Lo conseguiremos, no te preocupes.

**x**- Sí, bueno, ningún demonio se nos ha escapado impune jamás.

**x**- Y Voldemort no va a ser el primero, te lo prometo.- Phoebe asintió y sonrió, la animaba la valentía de Chris.- Ahora voy a avisar a Paige para que encuentre a Muriel, se nos acaba el tiempo.

Una vez Paige se hubo enterado de la situación, se concentró en llegar hasta Muriel. Por suerte no tendría problemas si estaba en las Islas Necróferas, porque tenían permiso para entrar. Se concentró en ella y orbitó fuera de la escuela, la verdad es que agradecía que sus clases fueran sólo los Sábados, o no podría estar haciendo aquello tan a menudo.

Cuando llegó, se vio en medio de la selva, con un calor húmedo que se pegaba a la piel y enfrente de un extraño templo en plan Inca. Avanzó un poco hacia él, oyendo de pronto voces y gritos. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, esperando...

Entonces aparecieron Muriel y el resto de sus compañeros, o eso suponía Paige, pues todos iban en su forma demoníaca y no se les distinguía bien...aunque pudo reconocer a Ezequiel. Paige resopló, el Necrus era un chuleta que le encantaba lucirse delante de Phoebe o de ella misma y, aunque a veces resultara gracioso, la mayor parte era un pesado.

El grupo salió arrastrando a unos cuantos hombres por los pies, todos atados con cuerdas. Reían y les amenazaban con un sin fin de calamidades, algunos de los hombres gritaban clemencia, otros insultaban a los Necrus...

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Paige estaba allí, los siete se pusieron como si les hubieran pillado en un momento comprometido y ocultaron a los hombres entre unos arbustos, tirándolos por el aire como si fueran sacos.

**x**- ¡Paige!- exclamó Muriel con una sonrisa nerviosa.-¿Qué haces aquí?

**x**- ¿Y tú?

**x**- Eeem...- señaló con un gesto de la mano hacia donde se oían los quejidos de los hombres que habían sacado del templo.- ya sabes, misiones Necróferas. Era una escuela que reclutaba mortales para convertirlos en demonios y...bueno, ya hemos acabado con esta.

**x**- ¿Es que hay más?

**x**- Sí, nos quedan cuatro.

Entonces se acercaron el resto de los integrantes del grupo, que saludaron a Paige. Ezequiel, como siempre, la guiño un ojo. La Embrujada ya estaba acostumbrada, así que le ignoró.

**x**- Bueno, recojamos a esos tíos y quememos este antro.- dijo Rafael.

Entonces todos se dieron la vuelta y se prepararon para destruir aquel templo. Mientras, Muriel y Paige se retiraron indiferentes a los gritos de los hombres-demonios.

**x**- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Muriel.

**x**- Demonio vudú.

**x**- ¿Qué¡Ah!- la Necrus se puso roja, o más bien el negro de si piel se oscureció en las mejillas, porque no podía apreciarse el color.- No he tenido mucho tiempo de buscar.

**x**- Pues ahora que has acabado con tu primer objetivo...- le entregó las anotaciones de Chris sobre los cadáveres.- eso te dará más pistas, pero te recomiendo que te des un poco de prisa, porque han desaparecido otras cuatro personas del Ministerio, así que tenemos que encontrar al demonio ya.

**x**- Muy bien, intentaré tener algo para mañana.

**x**- Sí...eeeh...una de ellas es Arthur Weasley.

Muriel la miró con los ojos como platos, enrolló con decisión el pergamino y desplegó sus alas, dispuesta para salir volando. Por razones que no podían desvelar, Arthur era una de las personas a las que especialmente no debían dejar que le ocurriera nada.

**x**- ¿Vas a buscar a las víctimas?- le preguntó Paige.

**x**- No serviría de nada, lo mejor es encontrar al demonio y los muñecos.

Muriel comenzó a andar buscando un claro para poder salir a cielo abierto en medio de la selva y que estuviera alejado del templo, dada la enorme humareda y llamas que ahora se estaba arremolinando alrededor. Paige la siguió, quería preguntarle una cosa, pero no se llegó a atrever hasta unos minutos después:

**x**- ¿Cómo estás?

Muriel se paró en seco y dio un hondo suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

**x**- Sólo...- los abrió y miró a Paige.- Agradezco que te preocupes, Paige, pero sería mejor si simplemente no lo mencionaras.

**x**- Oh, lo siento, yo...

**x**- No importa, estoy mejor, aunque...el sueño se ha repetido unas cuantas veces.

**x**- Si pudiera hacer algo...- Paige pensó un momento, acordándose de algo.- ¡hey! Pomfrey tiene una poción para dormir sin soñar, si quieres puedo pedirle un poco.

**x**- No estaría mal intentarlo.- la Necrus miró hacia arriba y se despidió de Paige.

La Embrujada vio cómo se alejaba hacia el cielo, y suspirando, ella también orbitó fuera de aquel lugar.

Ya era casi medianoche en Hogwarts cuando Harry y Ron estaban acabando sus deberes del día. Hermione les miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con atención, aquel curso iba a "cuidarles" muy bien y a hacer que llevaran sus deberes lo más al día posible. Sobretodo vigilaba a Ron, que era al que le más costaba ponerse...aunque en aquel momento, y sorprendida, vio que Harry estaba copiando unos pasajes de un libro de encantamientos con un ojo cerrado y el otro a medias, sin mirar al papel, y aunque escribía correctamente la línea se le estaba torciendo, al igual que la cabeza se le caía.

Hermione suspiró resignada y se acercó para despertar a Harry de su trance, éste reaccionó y se despegó el papel del codo. Con voz borrachina le dijo que se iba a la cama y, sin molestarse siquiera en recoger, subió a su habitación.

**x**- Sí que está cansado.- dijo Ron, que entonces dio también un bostezo.- ¿Así que vas a ser misericordiosa y nos vas a dejar ir a la cama?

**x**- Está bien.- respondió Hermione con un bostezo.

Ron recogió sus cosas con ganas mientras su amiga hacía lo propio con las cosas de Harry con ayuda de la varita. Se las dio a Ron para que las subiera a la habitación, y cuando entró se encontró a Harry poniéndose el pijama con los ojos cerrados. En medio de risitas, le puso sus cosas encima de su baúl, se fue hacia su cama y también se cambió para dormir.

Cuando iba a apagar la luz de su mesilla, dijo:

**x**- Hasta mañana.

Los ronquidos de Harry fueron su respuesta. Sonriendo para sí, Ron añadió en voz baja:

**x**- Espero que descanses, amigo.

Y es que aquella poción antiempatía había dado al cerebro de Harry un tremendo descanso, sin dolor de cicatriz ni nada que lo perturbara, el chico había caído rendido en la cama en un sueño profundo. No soñó nada, o al menos nada relacionado con Voldemort...por una noche, todo volvía a ser normal, podía dormir tranquilo como Ron esperaba.

Sin embargo, infinitamente lejos de allí, a alguien no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia el efecto de la poción de Phoebe. Y ese alguien no paraba de maldecir y de tirar bolas de fuego a todo lo que tenía por delante.

Un hombre gordo y bajito entró con muchísima cautela en la cueva, y con aún más tacto dijo:

**x**- ¿Qué pasa, mi señor?

**x**- ¡No puedo acceder a Potter¡Es imposible!- Colagusano le miró extrañado.- Tenía la conexión bien elaborada, ahora tengo más poder...¡se supone que con eso tendría la capacidad para manejarle como quisiera! Pero por más que lo intento...

**x**- ¿Oclumencia?

**x**- El que tenga la mente tan férreamente cerrada no creo que sea mérito de ese estúpido niño. El año pasado no pudo detenerme...¡y no le ha dado tiempo a hacerlo ahora!

En ese momento tres ratas pasaron por la cueva y Voldemort las hizo explotar envueltas en llamas con sus bolas de fuego, con lo que Colagusano se estremeció.

**x**- Seguro que esto tiene que ver con las Embrujadas...- apretó el puño con rabia.- No importa, que no se entere de que el padre de su mejor amigo está en peligro...luego se culpará por no haber tenido una visión y haberlo salvado.- se volvió hacia Peter.- ¿Dónde está?

**x**- Bajo el hechizo de Kurbain, mi señor.

**x**- Perfecto...quiero que nuestro Arthur y amigos se dejen ver en ese estado, en alguna parte en la que Potter pueda enterarse...¿Gringotts?

**x**- Sí señor.

Colagusano se fue de la cueva casi corriendo para dar instrucciones al demonio vudú, Kurbain, de que enviara a los cuatro a atacar el Callejón. No es que fueran violentos o peligrosos en ese estado, simplemente eran como zombies que usaban toda su fuerza bruta para lograr cumplir las órdenes que Kurbain les daba. Incluso si se lo curraba, era capaz de dejarle a las víctimas suficiente capacidad para usar su magia.

Llegó hasta la cueva del demonio, allí estaban las doce víctimas encerradas en celdas con barrotes de piedra mientras gritaban y enseñaban los dientes. Todos parecían haber salido de una batalla, pues tenían las ropas destrozadas y sucias al igual que sus caras y su pelo. Sonrió al ver a Arthur Weasley allí metido, arañando y pateando los barrotes de piedra para salir, con la mirada de un animal y no humana...el Ministro tenía el mismo aspecto y casi le entra risa al verlo tan patético.

**x**- ¿Qué quieres, gusano?

La voz de Kurbain le sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y le miró con asco, al igual que el demonio le miraba. Colagusano se atrevió a usar un tono más arrogante delante del demonio.

**x**- El Lord desea que les envíes al Callejón Diagon a que armen jaleo.

**x**- De acuerdo, ahora lárgate.

Colagusano se fue molesto con la actitud de los demonios, pero no tenía elección ahora que Voldemort era uno de ellos, en este momento le resultaría mucho más fácil matar cualquier cosa que no le agradara, como aquellas ratas...

Qué vida tan miserable le había tocado gracias a su cobardía...aunque aún tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir en aquel mundo, ya que no podía echarse atrás...ni quería volver al bando de Dumbledore.

Mientras, en la cueva de Kurbain, éste había liberado a sus víctimas y se habían liado a destrozar y arañar las paredes y diversos útiles que allí habían. Kurbain estuvo complacido de la actitud de los doce, que se quedaron quietos cuando oyeron su voz.

**x**- Muy bien mis niños...- le miraron atentamente pero si perder la fiereza en sus ojos.- Quiero que arraséis Gringotts y destrocéis el callejón¡MARCHAOS!

Dando un grito desgarrador, los doce fluctuaron fuera del Inframundo hacia su objetivo. Kurbain decidió ir también para mirar los resultados.

La noche estaba tranquila en el Callejón, no había apenas dos o tres personas paseando por allí. En todo caso vivían en el callejón o eran aurores vigilando, que había varios, sobretodo después del último enfrentamiento.

Nadie se esperó que de la nada salieran doce hombres hechos unas fieras y gritando como posesos, los aurores se quedaron unos segundos dudando, tiempo que aprovecharon los hombres para dejarlos fuera de combate y comenzar a destrozar todo lo que encontraban a su paso con una fuerza que en condiciones normales hubiera sido imposible de imaginar en ellos.

Pronto cinco de ellos llegaron a las puerta de Gringotts y las derribaron como si de un papel se tratase, entrando en el edificio como un vendaval. Los duendes que allí estaban se horrorizaron ante semejando escándalo y cuando vieron las caras de los dos hombres que como fieras entraban destrozando todo lo que pillaban por delante.

Algunos miembros de seguridad del banco fueron a detener la estampida, pero al ver que el mismísimo Ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, estaba entre los atacantes, se quedaron desconcertados sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

El jefe de seguridad, un duende más fornido de lo normal aunque no más alto, se asomó al vestíbulo del banco y dio órdenes a los guardias.

- ¡No os quedéis ahí¡Disparad!

- ¡Pero es que el Ministro está entre los afectados, señor!

De repente, toda una mesa del principio del vestíbulo voló por los aires hacia ellos, y luego otra más...

- ¡Aturdidles, por el amor de Dios, antes de que nos maten!

Los guardias comenzaron a lanzar rayos aturdidores, pero no era suficiente con uno, pues sólo los distraía por un momento y luego continuaban lanzando cosas por los aires. El jefe de seguridad corrió a llamar al Ministerio para avisar de lo que estaba pasando, con aquello necesitarían del Grupo de Choque.

Mientras, Arthur y Tonks estaban tirando todo lo que pillaban por delante hacia la fachada del banco de magos, que estaba sufriendo algunos desperfectos serios cuando conseguían hacerse con algo consistente con que tirar...como que de repente se les ocurrió arrancar piedras de la calle.

Todo aquel escándalo lo escucharon dos redactores de El Profeta, que en ese momento estaban trabajando en la tirada especial del domingo. Ambos se asomaron a la ventana y se quedaron perplejos ante lo que veían, se miraron, y uno de ellos se atrevió a abrir y asomarse para preguntar:

**x**- ¡Qué pasa ahí abajo?

Pero tuvo que agacharse al segundo porque un adoquín de la calle se estrelló contra la ventana. Todos los cristales le cayeron encima produciéndole leves cortes y el adoquín se cargó unos cuantos útiles de oficina y dejó un buen bollo en la mesa en la que había caído.

**x**- ¡Ed¡Coge la cámara¡Aquí pasa algo!

**x**- ¡Yo ahí no bajo!

**x**- ¡No seas gallina¡Los mortífagos no matan a pedradas!

Pero viendo que Ed se negaba, él mismo cogió la cámara y bajó hasta la puerta de la sede del periódico. La abrió con cuidado y vio a doce personas armando la de Dios en el callejón. Unas cinco estaban siendo expulsadas del banco de Gringotts a base de hechizos aturdidores, y el redactor comenzó a hacer fotos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Casi se le cae la cámara cuando vio al Ministro apuntarse a quitar piedras del suelo y tirarlas contra los edificios y contra la puerta del banco, que comenzaron a aporrear para conseguir entrar de nuevo. Con la boca abierta de asombro, giró un poco la cabeza hacia la escalera y gritó:

**x**- ¡EEEED¿Estás viendo eso?

La voz de su compañero le respondió desde el piso superior.

**x**- ¡Sí¡He avisado al Ministerio y estoy haciendo fotos desde arriba!

Entonces apareció el Grupo de Choque, que al no ver con claridad los rostros de los atacantes, lanzaron hechizos aturdidores mucho más potentes que consiguieron comenzar a reducir a los descontrolados hombres.

**x**- Esto va a ser el notición del mes.- murmuró Ed.

Mirando desde arriba, pudo ver a su compañero acercarse más a la puerta del banco mágico para sacar mejores fotos y aprovechando la protección del Grupo de Choque. Alertados por el flash y por los hechizos, los poseídos que quedaban sin aturdir comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los aurores, que se las vieron canutas para poder contener semejante estallido de fuerza. Necesitaron algunos hechizos-escudo para poder protegerse de las pedradas, pero finalmente los últimos cayeron inconscientes y el peligro pasó.

En ese momento, Percy Weasley aparecía en el callejón y se acercaba a paso rápido hacia el banco. Cuando ya estaba por la sede de El Profeta pudo apreciar todos los destrozos en la calle y los edificios. Varias personas estaban asomadas a las ventanas con cara de horror y otros con curiosidad.

**x**- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

De repente, la voz del Jefe del Grupo de Choque le llamó desde la puerta del banco mágico.

**x**- ¡Señor¡Venga a ver esto!

Percy se acercó hacia donde el hombre le indicaba, hacia uno de los atacantes inconscientes. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, casi se cae al suelo ahí mismo.

**x**- Que no se entere nadie de esto¿entendido?- luego notó un flash detrás de él, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y con un gesto dio órdenes.- ¡Sacad a ese fotógrafo! Quiero que El Profeta y todos los demás medios informativos juren silencio hasta que esto se haya solucionado.

**x**- Señor...

**x**- ¿Qué?

Carpenter le señaló otro de los inconscientes...ni más ni menos que su padre, Arthur Weasley. El color se le fue de la cara y apretó el puño con fuerza, luego volvió a mirar al jefe del grupo de choque y le dijo con voz fría:

**x**- ¿Es esto lo mismo que ocurrió en el Ministerio?

**x**- Me temo que sí, señor.

**x**- Llevadlos a San Mungo...- dijo, pero al ver que los aurores comenzaban a trabajar despacio, gritó enfurecido.- ¡Deprisa, joder¡Quiero un informe de los dos ataques lo antes posible, Carpenter!

**x**- Sí, señor...

Se dio la vuelta mientras los doce afectados eran trasladados sin ninguna demora hacia el hospital. Percy se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara, no es que se hubiera reconciliado del todo con su padre, pero esa era su intención y que muriera antes de que eso sucediera le ponía enfermo.

Estaba llegando al Caldero Chorreante cuando alguien que lo llamaba le sobresaltó, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia las sombras...de donde salió Albus Dumbledore.

**x**- Percy...

Él bajó la varita mientras el director de Hogwarts miraba hacia el banco de Gringotts, observando el extraño ataque... Percy le comenzó a contar, nervioso, lo que había pasado. No quería confiar aún en Dumbledore, pero después de haber visto a su padre necesitaba que alguien como él le dijera alguna de sus palabras de que no había problema.

**x**- Dígame que no va a morir, profesor.

Dumbledore apartó la vista del banco y miró al Weasley. Su semblante era de un serio mortal, con lo que Percy tragó saliva...eso no era nada bueno, ni siquiera esbozaba una sonrisa. Al fin, Dumbledore dijo:

**x**- Ten fe...

Percy no supo que decir, pero luego reaccionó:

**x**- ¿En qué¡EN QUÉ?- respondió.- ¿En los médicos¿En mi padre?

**x**- Sólo en la magia, señor Weasley. Tenga fe...

Bajando la cabeza, como abatido, y sin nada más que decir, el director de Hogwarts se fue también hacia el Caldero Chorreante, pero cuando Percy quiso buscarle, él ya había desaparecido.

Harry despertó bastante más descansado que en mucho tiempo, no había tenido ni sueños ni molestias, y pensó orgulloso que Phoebe tendría razón...tal vez ya no necesitara oclumancia. De todas maneras, era mejor comprobarlo durante un par de noches más por si acaso.

El haber dormido mejoró su humor y tranquilizó un poco a sus amigos. Desayunaron sin prisas y algunos se fijaron en que los profesores murmuraban mucho entre ellos y la mayoría faltaban a la Mesa Alta. No estaba Dumbledore ni Snape ni Hagrid, aunque sí Chris, Piper y Phoebe.

Unas pocas lechuzas entraron al poco rato y dejaron el correo y los periódicos. Lo sucedido la noche anterior aún no había salido en El Profeta debido a la tajante prohibición de Percy, con lo que Hermione echó una ojeada y no vio nada fuera de lo común.

**x**- No viene nada interesante.

**x**- Qué raro.- comentó Ginny.

**x**- Opino que deberíamos dar gracias y rezar porque no pase nada grave.- comentó Ron mientras comía un cruasán con mermelada.

**x**- Estamos en guerra, Ron, y si Voldemort no ha hecho movimientos importantes estas semanas es porque algo gordo tiene en mente.- dijo Harry, los demás le miraron con expresión sombría.- ¿Qué?

**x**- No seas pájaro de mal agüero, come y calla.- dijo Ron tirándole una palmera de chocolate.

**x**- Sólo digo lo que pienso.- dijo, luego comenzó a comerse la palmera.

Su primera hora fue Herbología, donde por fin comenzaron a ver cosas un poco más interesantes como plantas venenosas o alguna muy curiosa y con especial inteligencia. Encantamientos y Transformaciones no fueron mal, pero lo que a Harry le molestaba es que justo antes de comer tendrían clase con Piper Halliwell...

¿Por qué le había tocado de nuevo una profesora que le odiaba¿Es que no había bastante con Snape? Recordó su esquema, en el que había supuesto que por cada dos años malos venía uno bueno...se suponía que iba a ser este.

Mientras pensaban en ello y Ron y Hermione discutían por a saber qué historias, en el pasillo del aula de defensa se encontraron con Malfoy y su típico porte arrogante. Aquella vez, sorprendentemente, iba solo y su mirada derrochaba malevolencia.

**x**- Vaya, pero si es Potter.

**x**- ¿Qué problema tienes hoy, Malfoy?- dijo Harry, bastante cansado ya de las estupideces del rubio.

**x**- Veo que vuestra..."demoníaca" amiga no os acompaña hoy.

**x**- ¿A quién te refieres?

**x**- La del nombre raro...¿Muriel?

**x**- Y a ti qué más te da donde esté.- contestó el pelinegro con desprecio.

Harry pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y empujándole con el hombro, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

**x**- Parece ser que hay mucho demonio detrás de ella...

Sin decir más, Malfoy se alejó hacia su clase mirando hacia atrás mientras se burlaba de Harry.

**x**- ¿Era eso una revelación?- dijo Ron mientras miraba hacia atrás.

**x**- Entonces sí tiene algo que ver con Voldemort.- dijo Harry, pensativo.

Hermione, por otro lado, se había quedado callada. Ron la preguntó:

**x**- ¿Tú que opinas?

Pero ella no contestó, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió andando por el pasillo. Ron y Harry se miraron, desconcertados, luego fueron tras ella hasta alcanzarla.

**x**- Has deducido algo¿verdad?- dijo Harry, Hermione siguió en silencio.- ¿Por qué no lo dices?

**x**- No es nada, Harry, es sólo que empiezo a oír la palabra "demonios" demasiado a menudo.

**x**- ¿Y?

**x**- Y que uno de ellos se supone que te atacó¿no? Podría decirse que ese ser de ácido no era precisamente una de las criaturas de Hagrid.

**x**- ¿Y?

**x**- Y que luego tú encuentras un libro sobre un lugar llamado Inframundo, en el que habitan demonios...

**x**- ¿Y?

**x**- Y que has tenido una visión sobre Voldemort en ese lugar, y luego están los gritos que oísteis, lo que me pasó a mi...

**x**- Vale¿y eso qué tiene que ver con Muriel?

**x**- Yo más bien me preguntaría qué tiene que ver Muriel con todos esos sucesos extraños.

**x**- Sólo la han atacado dos veces.- dijo Ron, Hermione y Harry le miraron con una ceja alzada.- Bueno, son pocas comparadas contigo, Harry.

**x**- De todas maneras, no tiene nada que ver con lo que Malfoy ha dicho.

**x**- No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, - dijo Hermione.-, pero cuando ese niñato da un mensaje, no lo da en vano.

**x**- Ya¿insinúas que eso de "demoníaca amiga" era literal?- dijo Ron.

Harry miró a Hermione con la boca abierta, aún más cuando vio que ella se quedaba callada, afirmando lo que Ron acababa de decir.

**x**- Muriel un demonio...- dijo Harry, Hermione se encogió de hombros. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y siguió andando.- Y qué más...

Hermione y Ron le siguieron hasta el aula de Defensa, la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Se sentaron al final del aula y pronto Piper apareció con un par de libros en la mano que puso sobre su mesa.

**x**- Bueno, hoy hay novedades.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué sabéis sobre el vudú?

Todos se miraron, Hermione (para no variar) levantó la mano para contestar. Piper le dio la palabra.

**x**- Es una técnica para manipular la voluntad de otras personas. Lo más normal es hacerlo a través de los muñecos vudú, que son representaciones de las víctimas. El muñeco debe tener varios ingredientes...

Ahí ella hizo una pausa y miró a Harry de reojo, él se quedó extrañado. Inmediatamente continuó.

**x**- Algo personal suyo, fluidos de la víctima (pelo o sangre) y algo de sus muertos.

**x**- Exactamente.- dijo Piper.- Aunque pueden variar, lo básico es eso.

Harry, mientras Piper estaba ocupada buscando algo en el libro, habló a Ron y a Hermione:

**x**- No iremos a aprender a hacer muñecos.

**x**- Supongo que querrá enseñarnos algo para que no nos caiga la maldición.- dijo Ron.

**x**- ¿Cuál?

**x**- El hechizo del muñeco.

**x**- Y a todo esto, Hermione¿por qué me has mirado?

**x**- Es que la fórmula me recordó lo que usó Voldemort hace dos años para recuperar su cuerpo.

**x**- Oh...- Harry se asustó un poco al pensar que el mago oscuro le había hecho vudú.- No tienen nada que ver¿verdad?

**x**- No lo creo, era sólo una observación.

En ese momento Piper iba a dar más instrucciones acerca de la clase, así que escucharon:

**x**- Este pequeño tema no está en el libro, así que me temo que vais a tener que copiar unos pocos apuntes.- murmullo de protesta.- ¿De qué os quejáis? El vudú puede llegar a ser muy interesante...empecemos por su origen y sus aplicaciones.

Piper se pasó toda la clase dando apuntes. Harry no volvió a protestar como la otra vez, porque veía más que capaz a la profesora de hacer un muñeco con él y juguetear un rato para mostrar al resto de la clase los terribles efectos de la maldición.

Cuando copiaba el dibujo del muñeco, le dio un pinchazo en la cicatriz, dando él una sacudida que hizo que sus dos amigos le miraran extrañados, pero él disimuló rascándose el pelo.

Ni Ron ni Hermione comentaron nada, ya que Piper parecía poco dispuesta a darles una tregua mientras copiaban. A ojos de Harry, se la veía un tanto nerviosa y estresada y no tardó en percatarse de que echaba miradas furtivas a Ron...¿o eran imaginaciones suyas? Sin embargo, cuando Piper vio que se distraía fue cuando claramente notó que le lanzaba una mirada furibunda y volvió a lo suyo.

**x**- Bien, pues para la próxima clase me gustaría que averiguarais las posibles variantes que pueda tener este arte y cómo funciona.- la clase resopló y protestó.- Recompensaré generosamente al Gryffindor que consiga lo más interesante, digamos con...¿cincuenta puntos?

Todos se miraron entusiasmados, ningún profesor había recompensado con tantos puntos por hacer un trabajo. Ahora al menos no les parecería tan pesado si al fin y al cabo ayudaban con eso a ganar la copa de la casa ya que el Quidditch había sido eliminado. Por encima del murmullo, Piper añadió:

**x**- Digamos que es una especie de maratón. Lo he propuesto a las otras casas, y lo han recibido bien¡así que a por el premio!

Todos salieron de la clase comentando lo que tenían previsto hacer y estaba visto que la biblioteca estaría más llena aquella tarde.

**x**- No me gusta que se fomente la rivalidad entre las casas.- decía Hermione mientras andaban los tres por el pasillo.

**x**- Eso depende,- contestó Ron.- los hay que con tal de que no se lo lleve Slytherin...

**x**- Me pregunto dónde vamos a encontrar buena información.

**x**- ¿Vudú?- dijo Harry.- Sección prohibida, primer pasillo de la derecha, estante tres de la primera columna. Aunque hay libros en el lado normal, el sexto pasillo de la izquierda, última balda de abajo...

**x**- Vaya,- comentó Hermione.- sí que sirve de algo el castigo.

**x**- Sí, cuando McGonagall dijo que nos aprenderíamos la biblioteca, lo dijo en serio.

**x**- Lo malo es que Muriel se ha ido.- dijo Ron.

**x**- Se ha escaqueado.

**x**- ¡No seas cruel!- le reprendió Hermione.- Un familiar suyo ha muerto, un respeto.

**x**- Sí, qué oportuno.- Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.- Me voy a tirar hasta Navidad con la tontería.

**x**- A todo esto,- dijo Ron.- ¿qué fuiste a buscar a la sección prohibida?

**x**- Algo sobre los demonios que nos atacaron, y no los encontré, pero sí al tal Barbas.- los dos pusieron cara expectante, pero Harry les quitó la ilusión.- Dumbledore ha quitado todos los libros como ese de la biblioteca.

**x**- ¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Ron.

**x**- No,- dijo Hermione.- ¿por qué hay libros sobre demonios de verdad en Hogwarts?

Entonces vieron a Luna venir corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos, tenía la cara pálida y con una expresión de miedo. Cuando llegó se paró en seco e intentó recuperar el aliento, pero eso no le impidió hablar.

**x**- Ron...ya...tu hermana...ya sabe...- dijo jadeando, luego hizo una mueca de angustia y le dio un Profeta al pelirrojo.- Lo...lo siento.

Pero Ron ya no oía nada, no sentía a la gente a su alrededor...ni tampoco pudieron Hermione ni Harry cuando vieron el titular del periódico.

**Importantes cargos del Ministerio, malditos**

_Durante la pasada noche, varios miembros del Ministerio de magia irrumpieron en el Callejón Diagon completamente fuera de sí. Al parecer estaban poseídos por la misma fuerza que mató a los otros tres funcionarios en el propio Ministerio. Entre ellos se encontraban el mismísimo Ministro Cornelius Fudge, miembros destacados del Wizengamot, una joven auror llamada Nymphadora Tonks y Arthur Weasley._

_Se sabe que las autoridades del banco mágico avisaron inmediatamente a medimagos y al Grupo de Choque, que trasladaron a los afectados hasta el hospital de San Mungo, donde nos comentan que su pronóstico es reservado aunque vistos los resultados de las anteriores víctimas, no se tiene mucha esperanza por ellos. Esto ha causado una tremenda conmoción en el panorama mágico tanto nacional como internacional al estar afectado nuestro Ministro, lo que provoca dudas a nivel político e inseguridad, que ahora más que nunca nos afecta debido a la guerra con Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_Aún se desconoce la clase de maldición que les han aplicado, aunque algunas autoridades afirman que puede tratarse de alguna clase manipulación mágica que están tratando de identificar. Tampoco se ha descartado que, precisamente, se trate de un ataque del Innombrable..._

**x**- Dios mío...- dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en la boca.

**x**- ¿Ron?- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

Pero él se había quedado mirando la foto que alguien había hecho justo en el momento en que intentaban entrar en el banco de Gringotts, en ella se veía al padre de Ron, Tonks, Fudge y a los otros funcionarios con los ojos blancos y con la ropa desgarrada, tenían las manos puestas como para arañar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino y parecían peligrosos...

**x**- Papá...- murmuró.

0o0o0o0o0

**x**- ¡Profesor Dumbledore¡ABRA!

Era la primera vez que Harry se encontraba la puerta cerrada de esa manera del despacho del Director de Hogwarts y que nadie le respondía. Como si el director se hubiese largado. Harry llevaba allí diez minutos esperando, después de que se enteraron de lo del padre de Ron había salido corriendo a buscar al director. Hermione se había quedado con él y Ginny en la sala común tratando de que saliera del shock...

Al ver que no había respuesta, dio una patada a la puerta y se marchó, bajó a todo correr las escaleras y chocó sin darse cuenta con Piper Halliwell, que a poco no se cae al suelo, al igual que Harry.

**x**- ¡Cuidado!- le reprendió Piper.

**x**- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

**x**- ¡Y yo qué sé¿Podría al menos pedir perdón, no Potter?

Entonces ella se dispuso a seguir su camino mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo sobre la mala educación. Harry recordó las miradas a Ron y, enfadado, la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo y le dijo:

**x**- ¡No tengo tiempo para idioteces¡Qué sabe del señor Weasley¿Y de Nymphadora Tonks?

Entonces Piper se quedó callada y miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

**x**- ¡Usted sabe algo¡Dígamelo!

**x**- No es asunto suyo, y como siga levantándome la voz va a saber lo que es bueno...

**x**- ¡Es asunto de mi mejor amigo¡Es asunto de una persona que para mí es mi familia¡Es asunto de una amiga¡Creo que sí tiene algo que ver conmigo!

Piper se mordió el labio inferior, se soltó de Harry y entonces le cogió a él y le llevó aparte para que algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí dejaran de mirarles. Una ves estuvieron en un sitio más discreto, le dijo:

**x**- Estamos en ello, Potter, pero puedo prometerle que los dos van a sobrevivir como que mi nombre es Piper.

**x**- ¡Pero...!

**x**- ¿Por qué cree que les he mandado este trabajo?- dijo mientras enseñaba algunos pergaminos.- Usted quería colaborar en la guerra¿verdad Potter? Ayúdeme a buscar cosas sobre el vudú y salvará a Tonks y al padre de su amigo...y quizá de paso gane puntos para su casa¿qué más quiere?

Entonces se marchó de allí a paso rápido, dejando a Harry mirándola con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar...¿les había hablado del vudú para que le ayudaran a rescatar a Arthur? Ahora comprendía por qué había alentado a todo el mundo con la recompensa de cincuenta puntos.

Harry entró cinco minutos después con la lengua fuera de correr hacia la sala común, fue hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos. Ron se balanceaba adelante y atrás con Hermione arrodillada delante de él y Ginny abrazada a su hermano, ella estaba blanca y unas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Harry se angustió más al ver esa estampa y no pudo más que decir:

**x**- Hermione, biblioteca.

Cuando oyó sólo esas dos palabras de Harry, ella pensó que también se le había ido la olla, pero él hizo un gesto de impaciencia para que se levantara.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Que tenemos que ir ahora a la biblioteca.

**x**- Harry, te parecerá muy raro que te lo diga, pero no es el mejor momento para hacer los deberes.

**x**- No, no lo entiendes.- se agachó junto a ella y le dijo al oído.- Piper me ha dicho que lo que le ha pasado al señor Weasley es cosa del vudú y que por eso nos ha mandado el trabajo, para que colaboremos.

Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego abrió la boca con incredulidad, gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Ginny.

**x**- ¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de la pequeña de los Weasley sacó a Hermione de su asombro y la devolvió a la realidad.

**x**- Ginny, quédate con Ron.- dijo.- Tenemos que buscar una solución en la biblioteca.

**x**- ¿Qué¿De qué habláis?

**x**- Te lo explicaremos luego,- dijo Harry.- ahora confía en nosotros.

Dicho eso, salieron de la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo y se toparon de lleno con los gemelos, que por un día en su vida llevaban mala cara. Cogieron a Harry y a Hermione por los brazos y los fulminaron a preguntas:

**x**- ¿Os habéis enterado?

**x**- ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos?

**x**- ¿Ha llegado lechuza de mamá?

**x**- ¿Saben algo en el Ministerio?

Los dos amigos se miraron y resoplaron. A continuación respondieron a las preguntas de los gemelos.

**x**- Primero, sí nos hemos enterado.- dijo Harry.

**x**- Segundo, vuestros hermanos están en la sala común.- continuó Hermione.

**x**- Tercero, no ha llegado carta de nadie.

**x**- Cuarto, sí deben saber algo, y nosotros también.

**x**- ¡Qué es?- preguntaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

Hermione y Harry se volvieron a mirar. Harry respondió en voz baja lo que sabían.

**x**- Al parecer vuestro padre está controlado por un brujo que sabe hacer a la perfección muñecos vudú.

**x**- Y ahora vamos a la biblioteca a averiguar algo.- continuó Hermione.

**x**- ¿Y de qué servirá?- dijo George.

**x**- Las Halliwell están en el asunto y a través de los trabajos que entreguemos conseguirá información, así que...

Los gemelos no necesitaron más que hablar, después de lo que sabían de las hermanas, así que aún agarrando a Hermione y a Harry por los brazos, les arrastraron a la biblioteca a medio correr.

**x**- ¿Señor?

Voldemort, que estaba sentado leyendo un ejemplar sobre demonios del Inframundo, levantó la vista del libro y se volvió, vio al joven Draco Malfoy en la entrada de la cueva medio oculto en las sombras.

**x**- ¿Sí?

**x**- El demonio que protege ha Potter se ha ido.

**x**- ¿Qué?

**x**- Ya no está en el colegio, eso me ha dicho el propio Potter. Las Embrujadas han puesto de excusa que uno de sus familiares ha muerto.

**x**- Vaya, vaya...eso sí que es interesante.

Entonces alzó una mano y de repente un demonio vestido de negro apareció delante de él.

**x**- Manda a tus espías más capaces, hemos perdido el rastro de una Necrus. Al parecer puede que sea de alto nivel...describe su aspecto humano, Draco.

El joven obedeció y le contó al demonio cómo era Muriel en su forma humana, el demonio asintió y luego fluctuó fuera de la cueva. Draco entonces dijo:

**x**- ¿Haremos algo?

**x**- No seas estúpido, aunque la Necrus se haya ido aún están las Embrujadas.

**x**- Lo sé...- contestó, luego añadió con cuidado.- Digo con mi padre¿qué vamos a hacer con Azkaban?

Voldemort giró la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro, sonrió y dijo:

**x**- Paciencia, joven Malfoy, paciencia...

Draco sonrió, pero antes de irse de la cueva, Voldemort puso un pergamino con cosas apuntadas en él a modo de lista, y añadió:

**x**- Consígueme estas cosas de las Embrujadas antes de ocho horas¿entendido? Quiero tener listas ya las muñecas para poder retorcerlas bien a gusto.- Draco iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de Voldemort se lo impidió.- No rechistes, no es tan difícil, al fin y al cabo se mueven mucho por el castillo¿no es así, Draco?

**x**- Sí, señor.

**x**- Bien, entonces tráeme lo que te pido y tal vez te recompense con algo más que felicitaciones.

La sonrisa de Draco reapareció con más avaricia y perversidad que en mucho tiempo. Sabía perfectamente a qué clase de compensación se refería Voldemort, y en estos momentos era lo que más ansiaba.

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts jamás se había observado un lleno tan total como el que había aquel día, alentados por los puntos prometidos por Piper, todo sexto curso de las cuatro casas estaban empeñándose como nunca en hacer el mejor trabajo. Conseguir libros sobre el tema se había convertido en un juego de supervivencia porque estaban todos ocupados. A Harry le había bastado un par de miradas asesinas y una mano rápida para poder agenciarse un par de ellos.

Los gemelos Weasley, que tenían más libertad para entrar y salir de la sección prohibida, trajeron sin problemas otros pocos y se pusieron a investigar como nunca en la mesa de al lado de Harry y Hermione.

**x**- No sé cómo pueden no tener suficientes medios para obtener información que tienen que recurrir a nosotros.- decía ella.

**x**- Ya te lo dije, Hermione, es una forma de colaborar.- Harry anotó un par de cosas en un pergamino mientras continuaba.- No es que demuestre que sean muy buenas brujas, pero al menos no se cierran en banda como OTROS...

**x**- Harry, ya vale.

**x**- ¿De qué?

**x**- Dumbledore cometió un error, pero no tienes que...

Harry dejó de escribir y dejó de forma brusca la pluma encima de la mesa, luego miró con dureza a su amiga:

**x**- Hermione, cuando Neville está en clase de pociones y pone más de la cuenta de un ingrediente, hablamos de error. Cuando tú estás en aritmancia y te equivocas en un número, hablamos de error... cuando, según tú, te equivocas y provocas la muerte a una persona, eso no tiene nombre.

Hermione se quedó callada y suspiró frunciendo el ceño, en parte coincidía con su amigo, pero sabía que lamentándolo y echando culpas y pestes no conseguiría nada más que hacerse daño. Quería explicárselo...pero entonces vio que su rostro se ensombrecía y adoptaba una expresión, de nuevo, culpable.

**x**- ¿Qué ocurre?

**x**- Tal vez yo también haya cometido una de esas acciones que no tienen nombre.

Hermione parpadeó y alzó una ceja antes de contestar:

**x**- ¿De qué estás hablando?

**x**- El año pasado pudieron llegar a tiempo de salvar al señor Weasley porque yo vi que lo atacaban, hoy sólo he notado un pinchazo en la cicatriz...- siguió anotando cosas y pasando páginas de un libro de Artes Oscuras que tenía delante.- Tal vez no debí cerrar mi mente.

**x**- ¡No seas idiota!- le reprendió Hermione en voz baja.- Voldemort puede hacerte mucho más daño si la mantienes expuesta a sus ataques.

**x**- No creo que deba preocuparme de mi daño personal, sino el de los demás.

**x**- Voldemort también te hace daño a través de nosotros.

Harry le dedicó una mirada fugaz y tardó un poco en contestar, pues lidiaba interiormente con sentimientos devastadores cada vez que pensaba en ello:

**x**- Sí, créeme que lo sé y no se me va a olvidar en la vida.

Hermione tragó saliva y se volvió nerviosamente hacia su trabajo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que acabaron.

Aquella tarde, Malfoy iba con suma cautela hacia el despacho de Phoebe, en el aula de Adivinación. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pues para su desgracia toda la mañana las tres brujas habían estado yendo de un lado a otro y no habían dejado suficiente tiempo para coger los ingredientes necesarios para el vudú.

Afortunadamente, el despacho de Paige era el menos vigilado de todos, con lo que no tuvo apenas problemas para hacerse con un cepillo plano con pelos del tocador de la profesora de duelo y un pañuelo que le había visto llevar alguna vez,

Luego había venido el despacho de Piper, para el cual tuvo que vigilar durante casi una hora el aula de Defensa para poder ver cómo Piper salía...¡con un niño en brazos!

**x**- Muy bien Wyatt, vamos a llevarte a darte un baño en una piscina enooorme..- el niño empezó a reírse.- Y te dejaré jugar un rato con el agua si me prometes que no orbitarás a mamá dentro de la bañera otra vez¿vale?

Draco se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta la escena, no sabía que Piper Halliwell tuviera un hijo...pero estaba seguro de que a Voldemort le iba a encantar la información, si es que no lo sabía ya.

Una vez se hubieron ido lejos, Draco entró con sigilo en la clase y de allí subió las escalerillas hasta el despacho de la profesora...el problema se le presentó cuando vio que no había más puertas.

**x**- ¿Y dónde duerme?- se preguntó.

Luego, volviendo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no venía nadie, entró de nuevo en el despacho y usó un hechizo contra las paredes para poder ver puertas secretas...esa era una de las ventajas de haber tenido una familia verdaderamente preocupada por que él supiera de Artes Oscuras, ahora no tenía problema en ver aparecer la puerta oculta cerca de la ventana del despacho.

Pasó a la habitación privada de la profesora de Defensa, que constaba de una cama grande y una cuna justo a un lado. Al otro había una mesilla de noche con un libro y una lámpara...por lo demás todo era bastante sencillo, y sólo llamaba la atención el tamaño del armario, que ocupaba toda una pared.

Allí también había un tocador, y dado que sólo eran válidos o el pelo o la sangre, Draco buscó de nuevo algún cepillo con restos de pelo. De nuevo, tuvo suerte, porque para bañar a su hijo Piper se había recogido el pelo, y para ello había usado justo el cepillo que había en el primer cajón.

Una vez hubo cogido el pelo y dejado el objeto en su sitio, se dispuso a mirar alguna cosa personal que poder llevarse...abrió el enorme armario, encontrándose con cientos de camisetas, pantalones y demás vestuario muggle...y luego una pequeña parte estaba dedicada a túnicas.

**x**- Puaj, sangre sucia obsesionada con los muggles...- murmuró el Slytherin con desprecio.

Abriendo un par de puertas más descubrió un pequeño espacio con cajones que hacía de joyero, lo abrió y encontró un colgante de plata con la que, suponía, era la insignia de las embrujadas...una triqueta rodeada de un círculo.

Le pareció lo más adecuado, así que se la guardó en la pequeña bolsa que ponía "PIPER" y la cerró con un hechizo.

Ahora estaba entrando en el aula de Adivinación, donde sabía que no había nadie porque acababa de ver pasar a Phoebe y a Paige yendo hacia el aula de ésta última. Ni siquiera se fijaron en Draco, ya que iban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre el demonio...lo que había provocado una malévola sonrisa en el rostro del Slytherin.

Una vez dentro, comprendió que aquel sería el más difícil, ya que ni con el encantamiento para paredes pudo distinguir nada...no, al final pudo ver que la pared tenía unas pequeñas fisuras en la pared de detrás del sillón de la profesora. Se acercó y empujó, usó el alohomora...pero nada.

**x**- Debe de haber otro modo...

Aunque Phoebe hubiera puesto un encantamiento especial, Draco sabría romper cualquier cosa...a menos, claro, que hubieran usado alguno de sus extraños poderes y estuviera fuera de su alcance...pero a ver cómo le explicaba todo eso a Lord Voldemort.

Tragó saliva y miró por la ventana, no debía de quedarle más de una hora, así que comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Respiró hondo y miró por toda la sala, buscando algo que le diera alguna pista...

De repente, recordó una conversación que había escuchado anteriormente al Señor Oscuro y a aquel demonio llamado Barbas:

" ..su poder se basa en un libro, uno que ha sido codiciado por los demonios desde que la familia Halliwell existe, y que contiene en sus páginas todo el poder y la sabiduría de las Embrujadas..."

**x**- El Libro de las Sombras...- murmuró Draco para sí mismo con una mirada avariciosa.- Debe tenerlo Phoebe aquí.

Buscó por toda la clase algún mecanismo que lo abriera, movió casi todos los libros, observó las tazas de té, las bolas de cristal, el sillón de la profesora...nada.

El tiempo se le acababa y sabía que Phoebe no dejaría por mucho tiempo solo su despacho y mucho menos el Libro...hasta que se fijó en una cosa.

En un mueble pequeñito cerca de una de las ventanas de la clase había un marco de fotos de color cerezo con algunos dibujos, y en el marco había una foto. Draco se acercó para verla y pudo distinguir en ella a las tres Embrujadas, al hijo de Piper y a un hombre que por como abrazaba a la profesora debía de ser su marido.

Luego, por fuera, estaban colocadas tres pequeñas fotos. Una era de una mujer morena con los ojos verdosos que no conocía y la otra de tres personas de cierta edad y una anciana que debía de ser la abuela de las brujas...supuso que los otros dos, un hombre y una mujer, serían los padres. La tercera foto correspondía a Muriel, pero no tenía once años en la foto, sino que debía de haber adoptado el aspecto de una de veinticinco.

Draco se dijo que no encajaría mal en su familia si no fuera una asquerosa adoradora de los sangre sucia, después de todo, le recordaba a una prima de su padre...sobretodo en que ambas eran capaces de cogerte del cuello y estrangularte sin ningún reparo.

Fue a coger el marco para fijarse más de cerca en el marido de Piper y quedarse con su cara para decírselo a Voldemort, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía quitarlo del mueble por mucho que tirara...había encontrado el mecanismo.

Tocó el marco por todas partes, hasta que llegó al pie que lo sostenía en el mueble, que notó que podía girarse a la izquierda. En cuanto lo accionó, la pared que había visto con un par de líneas de abertura se desencajó un poco y pudo ver, aunque sólo con ayuda del conjuro, que ahí estaba la puerta.

Avanzó hacia allá y entró por ella, dando a parar a un corredor pequeño pero ancho. Allí estaba ya todo a oscuras, así que conjuró un lumos y se encontró al final del pasillo con una sala circular...y justo enfrente suyo, estaba el famoso Libro.

Se acercó a él despacio y con cuidado, dio la vuelta al atril de hierro sobre el que estaba colocado y miró su cubierta, verde, y el símbolo de las embrujadas grabado en él...alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero en el momento en que casi lo tenía, dio un resplandor dorado y saltó del atril para ir a parar al suelo.

**x**- ¡Mierda! Tiene una protección.

Maldiciéndose por no haberlo previsto antes, volvió a acercarse al Libro para cogerlo y ponerlo en su sitio, pero volvió a hacer la misma jugada de rodearse de un resplandor dorado y escapar de sus manos. Así Draco estuvo aproximadamente quince minutos, intentando paralizar el libro o lo que se le ocurriera para poder devolverlo a su lugar, pero era imposible. No se dejaba hechizar por los encantamientos de su varita ni dejaba que se le tocara...

Resignado porque no le quedaba tiempo, buscó por la habitación cosas personales de Phoebe...halló una pequeña puerta al final de unas escaleritas que bajaban, entró por ella y se encontró con el dormitorio de Phoebe.

**x**- Wowww...

Tenía un amplísimo ventanal por el que entraba un montón de luz, otra cama enorme, otro armario enorme..."estas brujas tienen una extraña obsesión por la ropa", pensó Draco. Luego también tenía un escritorio lleno de papeles y un tablón de corcho con recortes de periódicos de San Francisco, más concretamente, uno llamado el Bay Mirror. Se acercó a ver lo que había recortado y se encontró con que era una columna de consejos llamada...

**x**- ¡Pregúntale a Phoebe?

Leyendo un poco por encima, vio que casi todo eran repulsivos consejos de amor, amistad...a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío, sobretodo cuando leyó a una tía pija que le preguntaba sobre la compatibilidad de los horóscopos y si podría salir con un chico cáncer si ella era virgo.

**x**- Repugnantes muggles.

Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió al tocador de Phoebe...se quedó parado al ver que la profesora tenía pegados en la pared con una chincheta muestras de su pelo. Había morenas, rubias, y hasta pelirrojas...no le costó a Draco adivinar que Phoebe era la hermana más presumida de todas. Una de ellas tenía aspecto reciente, así que la cogió y la guardó en la bolsa correspondiente.

Para objetos personales tuvo problemas, pero para elegirlos, porque había pendientes, collares, pulseras...desesperado por tanta cosa, cogió una pulsera y se largó de allí, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta del dormitorio y pasó de nuevo por la oscura habitación circular, fijándose entonces en el mapa y el péndulo. Se habría parado a investigar si no tuviera la hora tan pegada al culo...pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta del pasadizo, oyó la voz de Phoebe y Draco se quedó blanco.

**x**- ¿Cómo están, entonces?- preguntó ella

**x**- Se retuercen como diablos.- contestó otra voz, masculina, la del profesor Perry.- ¿Tenéis algo? Sabes que ese demonio podría romper las muñecas en cualquier momento.

**x**- No, Chris...- Phoebe dio un suspiro.

**x**- ¿Has probado a buscarle con el péndulo?

Draco se cagó vivo y miró hacia atrás, justo tras él estaba el maldito mapa con el péndulo. "Que no vengan, que no vengan..."

**x**- La verdad es que aún no lo he probado...- Chris iba a decir que fueran entonces y a Draco iba a darle un yuyu cuando Phoebe siguió hablando.- Pero no funciona, el maldito Voldemort ha puesto barreras mágicas y ahora tendríamos además que superarlas para que la búsqueda funcione. Además, apenas resulta efectivo con demonios...

**x**- Ya, es una cosa de bruja a bruja.

**x**- Tú lo has dicho.

**x**- ¿Entonces?

**x**- Entonces debemos esperar la ayuda de Muriel desde las islas y esperar que la estrategia de Piper funcione.

**x**- ¡Pero eso no será hasta mañana¡Podría ser demasiado tarde!

**x**- No...no presiento peligro, creo que no los matarán aún...- entonces Phoebe notó algo extraño y se dio la vuelta, mirando justo hacia la puerta tras la que Draco estaba escondido.- Aunque...

Frunciendo el ceño, Phoebe comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Draco no sabía qué hacer ni dónde esconderse, se había quedado paralizado, pero la profesora de Adivinación se acercaba...y si le descubrían, sería el final...acabaría en manos de aquella demonio y sus cuatro implacables colmillos.

**x**- ¡Phoebe!

La Embrujada se dio la vuelta y Draco pudo ver que se trataba de Piper, pero no sabía si respirar aliviado o cagarse todavía más porque ella hubiera venido a avisar a su hermana de que alguien había estado en su habitación.

**x**- ¿Podrías cuidar a Wyatt durante un rato?- dijo Piper, Draco suspiró de alivio lo más silenciosamente que pudo.- Tengo clase ahora por la tarde.

**x**- ¡Claro!

**x**- Pero no os quedéis aquí, salid un rato, me gustaría que andara un poco antes de que llegue el invierno y la única manera de sacarle de paseo sea hecho una albóndiga a base de abrigos.

Dicho eso, los tres profesores abandonaron la clase y dejaron al Slytherin oculto tras la puerta secreta.

Draco se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo y trató de normalizar su respiración...poco después, salía aún hecho un flan fuera de la torre norte y se encaminaba rumbo al único sitio seguro a través del cual podía contactar con su amo y entregarle el material.

**x**- Bien, Draco...- le dijo más tarde Voldemort, cuando llegó justo a tiempo de darle lo que le pidió.- Juguemos un rato con las Embrujadas...

Al día siguiente, en el hospital San Mungo, sólo se respiraba desesperación en los pasillos donde habían sido confinados las doce víctimas de Kurbain. Cada uno estaba acompañado de unos pocos familiares y, en el caso del Ministro, de consejeros que estaban sumamente preocupados por el desenlace de aquella pesadilla.

Percy estaba a dos bandas ya que era uno de esos consejeros, pero desde que había llegado al hospital apenas se había separado de su padre. En la habitación del señor Weasley se había dispuesto una cama ancha, de ella salían correas que le ataban y evitaba que atacara a todo aquel que se acercara. Aún se estaba retorciendo en la cama con brío, pero comenzaban a notarse los efectos del hechizo y cada hora que pasaba Arthur se iba quedando más y más blanco, cada vez le costaba más y más respirar...

Y exactamente los mismos síntomas presentaban todos los demás.

Chris los observaba, más concretamente a Arthur y de vez en cuando a Tonks. Se preguntaba por qué las chicas aún no habían conseguido nada, aunque nunca hubieran visto ningún demonio de ese estilo estaban tardando demasiado para lo que era habitual.

**x**- ¿Cómo van?- le preguntó el luz blanca a uno de los medimagos.

Pero éste se limitó a suspirar y negar con la cabeza, a Chris se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando después de eso se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Arthur. Allí Molly lloraba en silencio, los tres hijos que la acompañaban (Bill, Charlie y Percy) tenían cara de funeral...cara que, desgraciadamente, Chris ya había tenido en una ocasión.

La madre de los Weasley miró hacia la puerta y le vio, se le iluminó un momento la cara de esperanza y a Chris se le hundió más el estómago...¿cómo iba a explicar que no tenían nada¿Qué las chicas aún no sabían nada? Para el colegio ellas estaban dando clase, para la Orden del Fénix estaban detrás del brujo vudú...y sólo él, las Embrujadas y dos personas más sabían lo que de veras se estaba cociendo.

**x**- Chris...- Molly se levantó y se reunió con él fuera, en el pasillo.- ¿Sabes algo de Dumbledore?

**x**- Está con los medimagos, ha traído a Pomfrey e intentan ayudar.

**x**- Tú...¿sabes algo¿Podrías decirnos algo?

Chris la miró e intentó poner la cara más segura que pudo en ese momento.

**x**- Confía en nosotros, Molly, te juro que no dejaremos que Voldemort gane esta partida. No vamos a perder más inocentes.

**x**- Ellas han ido tras el que ha hecho esto¿verdad?- Chris asintió.- Espero que le hagan pagar.

**x**- No nos han admitido en la Orden del Fénix por nada.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Le mataremos, Molly, no pasará nada.

**x**- Confío en ti, Chris, eres un buen auror.

Le dio una palmada en el brazo y de nuevo se fue a la habitación sin haber variado casi la expresión de su cara. Mientras Chris miraba a Arthur, que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para retorcerse y gritar, murmuró:

**x**- Aguanta, Arthur, aguanta...

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, Paige entró en el aula de Defensa, encontrando a Piper en su mesa corrigiendo trabajos, algo agobiada por tanto papel.

**x**- ¿Sirvieron de mucho las redacciones?- preguntó Paige.

**x**- Pues sí, ahora puedo hacer unas siete pociones diferentes para matar a nuestro demonio- las señaló con su mano derecha, estaban todas hechas sobre el alféizar de la ventana.- y unas quince formas distintas de cómo hacer una muñeca vudú. ¿Y tú qué tal?

**x**- Pedí ayuda a Muriel, que ya sabes que anda investigando, y me mandó un par de pergaminos con cosas muy interesantes, como una especie de historial delictivo de varios demonios que practican el vudú. Así que, aquí tengo el que más se ajusta a nuestro perfil.

**Kurbain **

_Demonio especializado en vudú, trabaja siempre por encargo. Sus hechizos son infalibles y puede aplicarlos siguiendo unas normas diferentes a las tradicionales del vudú. No necesita todos los ingredientes exigidos y puede actuar a distancia ayudado por sus poderes demoníacos. Sin embargo, estas disonancias con lo normalmente admitido en vudú le restan algunos poderes y ventajas, como torturar a la persona afectada. El mayor peligro reside en que debido a que sus muñecas son siempre de barro, basta romperlas para que la víctima muera y su mayor dificultad es lograr quitar un ingrediente para deshacer el hechizo sin romper la figura y, por tanto, matar a la víctima._

**x**- No me gusta nada.- comentó Piper.

**x**- El eliminarle será fácil, la cuestión es que si ha hechizado a algún mago...¿cómo haremos para devolverle a la normalidad sin matarle?

**x**- ¿No pone nada más¿Cómo hace las muñecas? Por si podemos sacar algo útil.

**x**- No, esto es todo, ya ves que comparte página con otros dos demonios.

**x**- Voy a revisar las redacciones, tal vez hayan puesto un método "particularmente letal" que se parezca a este o lo desarrolle.

**x**- ¿Se lo mandaste a las cuatro casas?

**x**- Sí.

**x**- Entonces busca primero en Slytherin.

Piper recordó que había dado veinte puntos a uno de esa casa por hacer la tercera versión más interesante de sus clases. Con esas, se fue hacia su despacho para revisar todos los trabajos hasta encontrar aquel.

Muy pronto se vio inmersa en otro mar de pergaminos, por lo menos los tenía ordenados por casas y a su vez por orden alfabético de apellidos, así que no tardó mucho en encontrar los tres "premiados" y releerlos. Unos pasos en la puerta de su despacho la hicieron sobresaltarse y llevar una mano a su varita y alzar la otra para explotar lo que fuera.

Del mismo modo Paige se quedó en la puerta con las manos arriba y los ojos cerrados.

**x**- Yo...soy yo.

**x**- Ya veo, menudo susto me has dado.- Paige pasó adentro del despacho y se puso al lado de su hermana.

**x**- ¿Nerviosa?

**x**- Últimamente veo demonios en todas partes...- suspiró y siguió mirando en las carpetas.- ¿Por qué me pediste a Slytherin?

**x**- Porque es obvio que los chavales que componen la casa no son todos de muy buena fama.

**x**- ¿Malfoy?

**x**- Por ejemplo.

**x**- Tal vez fue su trabajo el que recibió los puntos.

A los pocos minutos lo encontró, comenzó a leer el pergamino en el que se describía la forma de hacer la muñeca y la forma de deshacer el hechizo.

**x**- ¿Qué dice?

**x**- Puede que sea esto lo que buscamos.- murmuró Piper. Luego habló más alto para que su hermana la oyera.- Aquí dice que las muñecas están hechas de cerámica y que basta romperlas para que la víctima muera, para deshacer el hechizo es suficiente con quitar uno sólo de los ingredientes de dentro de la figurita.

**x**- Vaya, vaya...justo igual. ¿Y cómo los vas a sacar?

**x**- Eso es lo interesante...de nuevo, si sólo hay que sacar el pelo o el trozo de ropa...¿cómo lo haremos sin matar a Arthur o al Ministro rompiendo su muñeca?

**x**- Tal vez pueda orbitar los ingredientes.

**x**- Es una gran idea, coge las pociones, llévate a Phoebe y destruye al demonio.

**x**- ¿No vienes?

**x**- Tengo que dar clases,- contestó mirándola con reproche.- ¿recuerdas?

**x**- Oh, Piper...¿no estarás enfadada?

**x**- Se acaba el tiempo, Paige, date prisa.- dijo poniéndose de nuevo a escribir en su mesa.

Su hermana suspiró resignada, cogió las siete pociones y se dio la vuelta para salir, si Piper se enfadaba, mejor dejar enfriar un poco las cosas. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir por la puerta, se percató de algo. Así que se dio la vuelta y dijo:

**x**- Una cosa más...- Piper levantó la vista de los papeles y la miró.- ¿No crees que es muy curioso que lo que ese Malfoy ha puesto en la redacción sea lo que ponía en la información de Muriel?

**x**- Sí, bueno...¿y qué? Cualquiera pudo ponerlo, no significa nada. Es casualidad.

**x**- Piper, creo que deberíamos seguir los pasos de algunos de los detectives que fueron tras nosotras en San Francisco.

**x**- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

**x**- A que ninguno creía en las casualidades, y todos acertaban con nosotras.

**x**- Entonces...

**x**- Entonces, sabemos que el padre de Draco Malfoy no es una persona del todo respetable...

**x**- ¿Y?

**x**- Que quizá no haya sido precisamente casualidad lo que le ha llevado a escribir con tanta exactitud, sino que sabía exactamente quién era el demonio y cómo actúa porque está en contacto con Voldemort.

**x**- Ya, Paige...- dijo Piper riéndose.- Pero eso nos llevaría a que puede que haya sido él el que hizo las fotos a Muriel, porque como está en contacto con Voldemort...

Las dos hermanas se quedaron serias de repente¿podía ser...?

**x**- Que no se entere Muriel...- dijo Piper.

**x**- O le matará.

**x**- Peor, le torturará.

Media hora después, Phoebe y Paige recorrían el Inframundo buscando al demonio con dos bolsas para pociones en las manos. Mientras inspeccionaban las cuevas con cuidado, Paige preguntó a su hermana en voz baja:

**x**- ¿Qué sabemos de los afectados?

**x**- Algo nada bueno.- Paige la miró asustada.- Chris se ha quedado en San Mungo y me ha dicho que el hechizo les está consumiendo, así que debemos darnos prisa o a Kurbain le dará igual romper las muñecas que dejarlas intactas.

**x**- Esto es una mierda, estamos perdiendo facultades. Ya deberíamos haber acabado con ese demonio.

**x**- Opino que atendemos demasiados frentes...yo aún estoy con la columna del periódico y Piper tiene "una relación a distancia" con el P3 y encima está cuidando a Wyatt.

Paige dio un fuerte resoplido.

**x**- Más vale que a nadie se le ocurra decirnos en la cara que no trabajamos.- dijo.

Se metieron en una cueva con suelo de arena, no apreciaron nada extraño...hasta que Phoebe distinguió unas huellas en el suelo, las siguieron hasta otra abertura de la cueva, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Se miraron un momento intentando decidir si entraban o no, y entonces alguien habló tras ellas:

**x**- Bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar, brujas.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y vieron al demonio, mirada maliciosa de ojos oscuros, calvo y no demasiado alto, vestido con la típica ropa de cuero marrón demoníaca... las sonreía y las miraba con burla.

**x**- ¿Kurbain?- dijo Phoebe, el demonio ensanchó su sonrisa.- Ha sido un placer.

Entonces ella le lanzó una de las pociones, pero el demonio demostró tener más habilidades que hacer figuritas, pues corría a una velocidad tal que apenas se podía apreciar nada salvo una rápida sombra. Con esa capacidad, evitó una, y otra, y otra...

Sin poder remediarlo, seis las siete pociones que Piper había preparado se malgastaron sin obtener ningún éxito sobre Kurbain, que cuando vio que no tenían más armas paró de desplazarse y comenzó a reírse en la cara de las dos Embrujadas.

**x**- ¡Mierda¿Dónde está Piper cuando la necesitamos? Podría haberle congelado.

**x**- Se enfadó porque la dejamos de lado.

**x**- ¿Qué?- Paige asintió.- ¡Qué soberana gilipollez¡Hay vidas en peligro!

**x**- ¡Hey! No empieces conmigo, ha sido Piper la que ha decidido no venir.

**x**- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos¡No hay más pociones!

Paige se encogió de hombros, pero mientras ellas habían estado discutiendo, Kurbain había aprovechado para usar su poder de rapidez y acercarse cuidadosamente después hacia ella por la espalda. Cuando Phoebe le vio, trató de avisar a su hermana.

**x**- ¡Paige¡Detrás!

Sin embargo, Kurbain ya había logrado cortarle un mechón de pelo a Paige. Se retiró con la rapidez de un rayo cuando Phoebe le tiró la última poción, con lo que ésta se rompió contra el suelo sin producir ningún efecto. Kurbain mientras se reía, y de repente, sacó de su capa una muñeca de barro con los rasgos de Paige.

**x**- Oh, oh...

En una abertura que tenía la muñeca por la parte de atrás, Kurbain metió el pelo, ingrediente final, y agitó la muñeca. Pronto ésta quedó rodeada por un halo de luz dorada, al igual que le pasó a Paige. La Embrujada se quedó como si estuviera hipnotizada y Phoebe miraba al demonio y a su hermana temiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

**x**- Debo recordarte.- dijo Kurbain a Phoebe.- que el hechizo sólo pude romperse si se rompe la muñeca...y entonces, la persona embrujada muere.

Phoebe tragó saliva, no le quedaba más poción y no podía salir del Inframundo sin el poder de orbitar de Paige, ni Leo podría oírla...

**x**- Mátala.- dijo Kurbain a Paige.

Como si de un robot se tratara, Paige volvió la cabeza y miró a Phoebe con ojos vacíos. A continuación se lanzó a por ella y Phoebe salió corriendo, perseguida por su hermana.

**x**- Con eso estarán ocupadas un rato.

**x**- ¡Paige¡Para!

Su hermana corría a toda velocidad tras ella, lanzando piedras y objetos y rugiendo como una posesa. En cuanto Phoebe lograba perderla de vista, ella orbitaba delante suya y por poco no conseguía esquivarla. Si no fuera porque era su hermana, hacía tiempo que la habría tumbado a patadas, pero no quería herir a Paige.

Sin embargo, Paige sí quería herirla a ella, es más, quería matarla. La persecución por los pasadizos continuó casi indefinidamente, hasta que Phoebe consiguió esconderse de su hermana detrás de una columna de piedra. Habían llegado hasta una sala repleta de ellas y pensó que así al menos le daría tiempo a pensar en algo...aunque estaba en una situación desesperada, pues no podía salir del Inframundo ella sola.

Mientras Paige la buscaba por entre las columnas, Phoebe la iba evitando. Estaba nerviosa, odiaba esas situaciones en las que se tenía que esconder tan cerca del peligro y estar tan tensa.

Oyó a Paige gruñir cerca de ella, buscándola, mientras Phoebe estaba escondida fuera de su vista tras una columna. Pero no se fijó en que el suelo estaba lleno de piedrecillas y cuando dio un paso para pasar a la siguiente columna, las pisó e hizo alertar a Paige, que se plantó delante suya orbitando y la cogió del cuello.

Se intentó zafar a base de hacer fuerza con los brazos de Paige, pero en el estado en que se encontraba era imposible a menos que fueras Hulk. Así que Phoebe recurrió, muy a su pesar, a darle una patada en el estómago a Paige que la soltó un momento, que Phoebe aprovechó para alejarse.

Pero el dolor poco le duró a su hermana, que al minuto iba hacia ella de nuevo. Entonces, cuando pensaba que no había salida, recordó que había una persona que sí la oiría aun estando allí.

**x**- ¡MURIEEEEEEEEEL¡SOCORRO!

Justo detrás de Paige apareció ella, en su forma demoníaca, y se quedó parada mirando a Paige.

**x**- ¡No te quedes ahí¡Quiere matarme!

**x**- ¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó Muriel, acercándose poco a poco a Paige.

Entonces ésta se dio la vuelta y Muriel vio sus ojos vacíos y su cara más blanca aún de lo normal. Su boca entreabierta como si quisiera morderla y sus manos puestas como si fueran garras.

Paige se lanzó hacia Muriel, quien la esquivó y consiguió inmovilizarla contra el suelo rápidamente, bloqueándole los brazos y echándose encima de ella. Mientras Paige forcejeaba, Muriel preguntó a Phoebe:

**x**- ¿Esto lo ha hecho el demonio?

**x**- Sí, pero si rompemos la muñeca morirá, recuérdalo.

Muriel pensó un momento, luego conjuró unas sogas y dejó atada a Paige mientras esta gritaba y gruñía porque la liberasen. Se levantó y miró a Phoebe.

**x**- De todas maneras tenemos que conseguirla.- cogió a Phoebe del brazo y echaron a correr por las cuevas.- Kurbain no es tan listo ni tan innovador como quiere dar a entender.

**x**- ¡Pero no podemos dejar ahí a Paige!

**x**- Tranquila, estará bien.

Entonces Muriel agarró un poco más fuerte a Phoebe y juntas fluctuaron hasta poco antes donde estaba Kurbain trabajando en más muñecos vudú, entraron en la cueva andando. Sólo podían oírse los pasos de Phoebe. El demonio no se dio la vuelta, pensó que ella había llegado sola, y dijo:

**x**- No te preocupes, niña. Estoy trabajando en tu muñeca...y en la de tu otra hermana.

**x**- ¿De verdad crees que con esos jueguecitos de niños puedes vencernos¿A las Embrujadas?

Kurbain rió con ganas, se dio la vuelta e iba a contestar a Phoebe con una frase mordaz cuando vio quién estaba junto a la Embrujada. La muñeca que estaba trabajando, la de Phoebe, cayó al suelo y se rompió, pero al no estar terminada no hizo ningún efecto.

El labio inferior le empezó a temblar y se echó hacia atrás mientras alzaba los brazos hasta la altura de su cabeza para protegerse.

Muriel sonreía, no le encantaba tanto como a su amigo Ezequiel asustar a los demonios, pero debía admitir que era muy divertido. Al sonreír, enseñaba sus cuatro largos colmillos, haciendo que Kurbain temblara aún más.

**x**- Dame la muñeca de Paige, entera y sin una raja, y te dejaré vivir...por ahora.- dijo Muriel, amenazante.- Rómpela y te enterraré bajo el Árbol de los Muertos después de que yo y un par de amigos nos hayamos divertido torturándote. Y debo recordarte que los Necrus no tenemos el mismo sentido del tiempo que tú.

Kurbain asintió, gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Phoebe, al ver que el demonio temblaba demasiado, fue hasta él para coger ella misma la muñeca de Paige. Kurbain fue hasta una de las paredes y pisó una piedra en el suelo que había justo a los pies del muro. La pared se movió y aparecieron unas cuantas muñecas, unas cinco, que indicaban el número de hechizados que tenía en ese momento. Por el aspecto de las muñecas, eran los tres hombres a salvar, Arthur y Paige.

Kurbain cogió la de la Embrujada y, tembloroso, se la dio a Phoebe bajo la atenta mirada de Muriel. Ésta de pronto vio algo extraño y fue hacia el demonio, que en un segundo sacó un puñal y con él atravesó el brazo a Phoebe en el momento en que cogía la muñeca de Paige... no pudo evitar que ésta se precipitara hacia el suelo.

Cuando iba a caer, desapareció hasta las manos de Muriel. Phoebe dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras que Kurbain ponía una mueca de desprecio por su intento fallido y se volvía para atacar de nuevo a Phoebe. Recibió entonces una patada en la cara por parte de ella, otra en el brazo que lanzó el puñal lejos de él, y siguió golpeándole hasta dejarle noqueado.

**x**- Hay que curarte eso.- dijo Muriel cuando hubo acabado.- ¿Puedes sujetar la muñeca con una mano?

**x**- Mejor ponla en la mesa de materiales.

Muriel la dejó allí, entonces metió los dedos en la pequeña abertura de la parte de atrás con mucho cuidado y sacó de ella el mechón de pelo que Kurbain le había quitado a Paige. Un resplandor dorado la envolvió como al principio, dando a entender que el hechizo había acabado. Luego Muriel se volvió hacia Phoebe e hizo aparecer unas vendas en su brazo.

**x**- Esto al menos detendrá la hemorragia, ahora ve con Paige.

**x**- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

**x**- Creo que ya te lo imaginas. Llévate la daga para desatarla.

Phoebe frunció el ceño pero aún así se fue corriendo de la cueva, oyendo los gritos de Kurbain que no se apagaron hasta unos minutos después, cuando puso suficiente distancia entre el demonio y ella. Agradecía que Muriel tuviera el tacto de echar a todo el mundo cuando se disponía a beber la sangre de un demonio, aunque era más porque ella no toleraba compañía de nadie en ese momento.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Paige, que estaba puesta boca arriba mientras forcejeaba con las cuerdas. Phoebe las cortó con el puñal y su hermana se recostó contra la pared, como mareada.

**x**- ¿Estás bien?

**x**- Como en una batidora, gracias.- vio entonces la venda, que empezaba a teñirse de rojo por la sangre.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**x**- Hemos derrotado al demonio, aunque ha costado lo suyo. ¿Puedes orbitar al hospital? Tenemos que ver si todo esto ha resultado.

**x**- Sí, pero espera¿hemos derrotado?

**x**- Ah...eeeh...cuando ibas a atacarme llamé a Muriel, ella se está encargando del demonio.

**x**- Oh.

Paige no hizo más preguntas, cogió el brazo bueno de su hermana y orbitaron fuera de allí.

Mientras, Muriel se limpiaba la boca de la sangre del demonio, que ahora yacía en el suelo con el cuello desgarrado, aunque aún vivía.

**x**- Eso por intentar matar a Paige, capullo.- hizo aparecer su lanza en su mano izquierda.- Como te dije, ahora nos divertiremos un rato contigo.

Dicho eso, pinchó el cuerpo de Kurbain con la lanza y éste desapareció con un rayo fuera del Inframundo, hacia el Bosque Muerto de la isla. Muriel entonces se dirigió hacia las otras muñecas para anular los hechizos, comenzando entonces a sacar de cada una un ingrediente (preferiblemente el pelo de la víctima).

**x**- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando hubo acabado, notó que la estaban observando, así que echó un vistazo por toda la cueva, pero no vio nada.

Después de haber bebido sangre se estaba adormilando un poco, así que se estiró, alas incluidas, que alcanzaron casi su envergadura máxima, y luego fluctuó también fuera del Inframundo.

La verdad es que se había estirado para acojonar y/o impresionar a aquel que le estuviera mirando, que por otro lado, sospechaba quién era.

Efectivamente, Voldemort salió de las sombras de la cueva y se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado Muriel un minuto antes. Luego observó el lugar de "trabajo" de Kurbain, donde había estado haciendo las muñecas para él.

Como Muriel había estado demasiado absorta en su tarea de desangrar al demonio, no había advertido la presencia de Voldemort hasta que hubo acabado con Kurbain. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo y sintió nauseas, no era como el método de los vampiros, los Necrus eran bastante más brutales aunque inexplicablemente tan limpios como los primeros.

Si quería sobrevivir a semejantes mandíbulas, debía estar bien prevenido. Ahora que sabía cómo robar poderes demoníacos, se dedicaría a hacer una buena colección de ellos. Entonces, cuando estuviera preparado, estaría encantado de enfrentarse cara a cara con aquella demonio.

Estaba concentrado en ello cuando oyó ruido de pasos, de muchas personas, que venían a través de las cuevas hacia él. Se dio la vuelta hacia el sitio por el que pensaba que entrarían, pero al poco se empezó a ver rodeado por todas partes de demonios encapuchados.

**x**- ¿Qué queréis?

Uno de ellos se adelantó a los demás, y sin quitarse la capucha habló.

**x**- Buscamos a Voldemort.

**x**- ¿De parte de quién?

**x**- Alguien poderoso nos envía, pues nuestro amo Ayax ha sido destruido, y nos ordenaron unirnos a sus filas.

De repente todos los encapuchados le hicieron una reverencia y Voldemort se quedó mirándolos, soltando más tarde una risilla de satisfacción.

**x**- ¿Y puedo saber quién es ese alguien que me envía semejante regalo?

**x**- Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.

**x**- Así que estáis a mis órdenes.- el encapuchado asintió.- Perfecto...

El mago oscuro se quedó pensativo, caminando por dentro del círculo que habían dejado en medio de la cueva los encapuchados y mirándolos detenidamente. Al poco se paró y miró al portavoz.

**x**- En ese caso, tengo una misión para vosotros.

En aquellos instantes, Molly despertó de repente de su letargo. Había estado mirando a su marido sin apenas parpadear, mientras los medimagos aplicaban sus últimos recursos a Arthur. Despertó porque vio a algunos curanderos correr hacia las salas, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas por lo que estaba oyendo...la gente empezaba a morir.

Volvió la vista a su marido, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano...ya no tenía convulsiones, ya no gritaba, su mirada se estaba apagando y su piel se volvía gris. Notando las lágrimas resbalar por su cara, Molly murmuró:

**x**- Oh, Arthur, no me dejes sola.

De repente, le rodeó un halo de luz dorada, al igual que ocurrió con los otros once...Molly se quedó a la expectativa, pero cuando el halo pasó no vio cambio alguno en su marido.

El labio inferior le empezó a temblar, al igual que todo el cuerpo, y llorando desesperada se abrazó a su marido mientras gritaba...

Se apoyó contra su pecho, abrazándole y sin intención de soltarle. Notó a gente entrando en la habitación, pero nadie iba a separarle de él, se aferró con ambas manos mientras tiraban de ella. A pesar de la presión, se olvidó de los medimagos, se olvidó de todo y de todo el mundo...pensó que moría con Arthur, hasta que logró oír algo, el latido de su corazón. Levantó la cabeza de repente y puso el dorso de la mano justo debajo de la nariz, notando cómo el calor de su respiración la inundaba hasta el alma.

**x**- ¡Respira!- gritó.-¡Oh Merlín¡Aún está vivo!

Por fin, uno de los medimagos consiguió separarla y tuvo que irse medio arrastrada por él, mientras le decía:

**x**- Por favor, señora Weasley, tengo que pedirle que se vaya.

Una vez fuera, vio que no era la única que se había llevado una alegría. Desde la habitación de Tonks, Lupin y Moody salían también por la fuerza empujados por unos medimagos. Allí estaban sus tres hijos y Chris con ellos, los primeros se dieron la vuelta al verla y se quedaron serios de repente, esperando que dijera algo. Molly, al ver sus caras, sonrió y dijo:

**x**- ¡Chicos¡Oh, hijos¡Está vivo!

Todos se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo, contentos de que la pesadilla hubiera acabado. Cuando se separaron, Molly se acercó a Chris.

**x**- ¿Dónde están las Halliwell?- le preguntó.

**x**- Deben de estar al llegar.

**x**- No les habrá pasado nada¿verdad?

**x**- Aún no ha nacido el brujo capaz de vencerlas, te lo aseguro.

Entonces, por la escalera y jadeando, aparecieron Phoebe y Paige con las muñecas ya desencantadas en una bolsa. Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente, las examinó y sonrió, felicitando a las dos hermanas.

**x**- Ha faltado poco.- dijo el director.- No saben el bien que han hecho.

**x**- Nah, esto es cosa de todos los días...- dijo Phoebe aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Entonces se vio aprisionada, al igual que Paige, por tres pares de brazos que las estrujaban. Cuando Phoebe pudo ver lo que ocurría se dio cuenta de que Molly, Bill y Charlie las abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas y les daban las gracias. Poco a poco comenzó a llegar más y más gente, que viendo que habían conseguido deshacer el hechizo querían también darles las gracias.

**x**- Qué, Phoebe...- le dijo Paige en voz baja.-¿sigues pensando que estabas más a gusto en San Francisco?

**x**- No, pero como dije, tenía más espacio.- dijo mientras miraba alrededor, completamente encerradas por la multitud.

Ambas rieron y de repente se vieron arrastradas hacia las habitaciones para que vieran lo que habían conseguido hacer, cuando Paige giró la cabeza y vio de reojo a Muriel y a Chris, ella les sonreía y les hacía un guiño. La Embrujada la contestó con un gesto del pulgar hacia arriba.

Dumbledore, mientras seguía a la multitud y a las hermanas, también sonrió.

**x**- ¡Señorita Halliwell!- exclamó alguien de repente.- ¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo?

Phoebe, que hasta ahora se había olvidado por completo del brazo, se miró y vio que ya toda la venda que Muriel le había puesto estaba teñida de sangre.

**x**-¡Oh! No es nada, la verdad es que costó un poco deshacerse del brujo.

Entonces llevaron a Phoebe hacia otra de las habitaciones mientras pedían a gritos un medimago para ella y otro para Paige y asegurarse de que estaban bien. Aunque agradecieron que las trataran tan bien, pronto cayeron en la cuenta de que tendrían que dar explicaciones de lo que pasó en cuanto toda aquella euforia pasara...¿y qué iban a decir?


	15. Negra Sombra

Holaaaa! Ya volví, después de un mes exactamente actualizo! Ya véis que el fic se ha cambiado de sitio, espero que sirva de algo. En fin, que este mes voy a estar estudiando pa septiembre, así que no sé cuando voy a actualizar. De todas maneras, el siguiente capi ya va avanzando (de momento van 8 páginas...pero hasta las 40 mínimas queda un rato). En fin, este capi ha salido por 49 páginas el formato de siempre...(quién sabe si romperé el récord!) En fin, ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews.

**Jhey! **muchas gracias por decir que mi historia merece más reviews (no es que quiera que me inunden, pero unos poquitos más...). Lo del título...pues lo tomé "prestado" de uno de los libros de embrujadas (creo que lo dije) y sí, es algo así como "Luna Vudú". Y bueno, en times new de 5 han salido 14 páginas...bueno, otra vez será!(joer eke 50 en tamaño de 5 es un poco mucho bastante eh? XDDD) Besos!

**Mariana!** tienes un mail muy extraño, pero intentaré mandarte el aviso por si ya no funciona por este lao...(se supone que a mi también me tiene que mandar un aviso, así que si me llega sobreentiendo que te llega a ti también) pero bueno, como tú dices, por si las flies te mando un mail para avisarte. Muchos besossss!

Nota de la autora: seguramente recordaréis que en los primeros capítulos dije que Wyatt tenía cinco años. Pues bien, he de decir que eso fue una ida de pinza mía y que no es correcto porque si no, no me salen las cuentas. Así que tened presente que Wyatt no tiene cinco, sino dos años¿vale? (Además que si no hay cosas que no tienen mucho sentido). Por último, me ha dado por empezar los capítulos con frases o citas (lo de Phoebe se me ha pegado a mi también ;p) así que ahí va la primera:

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Negra Sombra**

_"Que me odien con tal de que me teman."_

_Por Calígula, Emperador Romano_

_(o eso dice Google)_

Dos días después de que los afectados por la maldición del vudú hubieran sobrevivido por los pelos, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y los gemelos estaban visitando tanto a Arthur como a Tonks, que ahora estaban en la misma habitación. Habían llegado bien vigilados por Kingsley, Moody y Chris sin ningún problema. Aquel día, sábado, las clases de Duelo se habían atrasado hasta la tarde y por ello aprovechaban para visitar al señor Weasley.

Ginny ya se había sentido mejor desde el momento en que vio a su padre sonriendo en la habitación de San Mungo, pero cuando Ron entró por la puerta fue para hacerle una foto. Estaba blanco de la cabeza a los pies y casi tira a Arthur de la cama cuando se arrojó a abrazarle.

x- Ya ha pasado, Ron. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Entonces Arthur había pasado a contarles lo que las Embrujadas le habían contado a él, de cómo Phoebe y Paige habían encontrado la guarida del brujo y, tras un intenso duelo, habían conseguido matarle y conseguir deshacer los hechizos gracias al trabajo de los estudiantes que Piper había mandado. El primer premio (y los cincuenta puntos) habían sido para Hermione, con lo que Tonks y los Weasley casi se la comen, pues creían que habían sido sus hechizos y averiguaciones lo que había hecho que Phoebe y Paige derrotaran al brujo. El segundo puesto había sido una alumna de Ravenclaw y el tercero para Malfoy...sólo las hermanas sabían que había sido éste último el que verdaderamente había dado con la clave para matar a Kurbain.

x- Es increíble que ellas dos solas pudieran con un brujo aliado de Voldemort y que...bueno, se veía poderoso.x- dijo Arthur cuando acabó su relato.

x- Al parecer Dumbledore no se equivocó con vosotros.x- le dijo Moody a Chris, éste sonrió y asintió.

x- Lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos.

x- ¡Chico!- saltó Kingsley.- Un poco más y podríais matar a Voldemort vosotros solos.

Todos comenzaron a reír con el comentario, a lo que Chris contestó encogiéndose de hombros:

x- ¿Por qué no?

Harry miró a Chris y también rió, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana... "¿Por qué no? Sí, profesor Perry¿por qué no¿Por qué debo ser yo?" pensaba.

Poco después se fueron del hospital, aunque casi tuvieron que arrancar a Ron de la sala porque no quería dejar a Arthur.

x- Todo ha acabado, Ron, ya estamos a salvo. Tienes que volver a Hogwarts...

x- Prométeme que no te va a pasar nada.

Su padre sonrió tristemente y Molly suspiró, Arthur estrechó más fuertemente a Ron y le dijo con voz firme:

x- Te lo prometo, Ron.

Entonces todos salieron de la habitación de regreso a la escuela, la mayoría bastante aliviados después de haber comprobado que Tonks y Arthur estaban bien. Pero Ron, aun después de la promesa de su padre, no pudo dejar de preocuparse, y su semblante se tornó serio y pálido...

x- No me gustaría aguar la fiesta,- dijo Chris cuando se hubieron ido.- pero no creo que esto se haya acabado.

x- Lo sé...- suspiró Molly.- de momento demos gracias porque siguen vivos.

o0o0o0o

El día había amanecido con una espesa niebla a ras de suelo que daba un aire más que tétrico al pueblo de Little Hangleton. La aldea había ido perdiendo habitantes en los últimos años, y la idea de que la casa señorial en lo alto de la colina estaba embrujada era algo que creía todo el mundo. Los extranjeros que venían les tomaban por supersticiosos, hasta que se acercaban a la casa y muchos juraban haber visto ojos rojos observándolos a través de una ventana, sombras en la noche...hubo algún que otro caso en que el que se aventuró a traspasar la verja de la mansión no volvió a salir.

Últimamente se había quedado más silenciosa de lo habitual, debido principalmente a que su ocupante actual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el Inframundo, aprendiendo a usar sus nuevos poderes y robando nuevos.

Sin embargo, aquel día él estaba en la casa, observando el pueblo a través de uno de los ventanales del piso superior. Con él estaban Bellatrix Lestrange, recién llegada del castigo que Voldemort le había impuesto por su estrepitoso fracaso en el departamento de Misterios, y Colagusano. Le resultaba curioso que aquella rata de cloaca tuviera tan poco miedo a los demonios...pero también le era útil.

Su socio Barbas seguía en el Inframundo, sin embargo, cada vez le iba necesitando menos...y, sobretodo, después de que un misterioso benefactor le regalara un pequeño ejército de demonios encapuchados.

x- Bellatrix.- llamó el Mago Oscuro, la aludida bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia.- Quiero darte una nueva oportunidad...

A la aludida le brillaron los ojos de enloquecida satisfacción, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la del Lord, que se había vuelto para mirarla fríamente.

x- Demuestra que eres digna de quedarte en mis filas...- dijo él.- o de la muerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bellatrix, que bajó la vista y dijo con voz determinante:

x- Sus deseos son órdenes, amo.

x- Bien...- volvió la vista al ventanal.- Este pueblo apesta a muggles, elimínalos.

x- Sí, mi señor.

x- Hogsmeade es el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra...desde esta noche, Little Hangleton será el único pueblo totalmente demoníaco del mundo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

x- Ron...tío, no tienes buena cara.

x- Ya, bueno...

Harry estaba sentado al lado de su amigo, había llegado la hora de la comida y el pelirrojo pinchaba la comida como si cazara chinches, y de vez en cuando se metía algo en la boca y tardaba unos diez minutos en coger de nuevo otra cosa. Hermione también había notado aquel detalle tan increíble en Ron, que no comiera como si fuera la última vez en su vida.

x- Tu padre está bien, Ron.- dijo Hermione para animarle.- Halliwell y Matthews consiguieron salvarles.

x- Es que...- suspiró.- Ya es la segunda vez que atacan a mi padre. Y ya sabes el dicho de a la tercera...

x- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso,- saltó Harry con un tono duro.- nadie va a morir, y menos en tu familia.

Ron volvió la vista a su plato, pero de nuevo parecía jugar a cazar chinches...Harry frunció el ceño y Hermione se mordió el labio. Entonces, Ron dejó de jugar con la comida y miró a su amigo.

x- Harry...¿de verdad no viste nada?- él negó con la cabeza, apenado.- No es que quiera que tengas visiones, sólo...

x- Si lo hubiera visto, tu madre no habría tenido que pasar por aquello.- contestó rápidamente.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, Harry se quedó mirando su vaso de zumo...¿de veras había sido buena idea cerrar su mente¿Sólo porque una de las visiones fue mentira? Aunque las consecuencias de esa mentira fueran fatales... pero¿y si era mejor que pudiera ver lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo?

Recordó de repente el contenido de la profecía, eso era algo que el mago oscuro no podía averiguar bajo ningún concepto...pero, pensó, él no iba a sacrificar ninguna vida más por proteger algo que había matado a sus padres, a su padrino y amenazaba a todos sus seres queridos.

" Jodida mierda...¿profecía? Yo más bien diría "PORQUERÍA", pensó.

Entonces notó movimiento a su izquierda, volvió al mundo real y se encontró con que Ron se levantaba de la mesa sin haber apenas comido nada. Harry miró incrédulo el plato de su amigo, lleno, y luego vio cómo se alejaba.

x- ¿Ron?- dijo.

x- No tengo hambre...- contestó.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, al segundo siguiente él salió del comedor tras el pelirrojo. Aún quedaba media hora para la clase de duelo, y lo último que esperaría de Ron es que fuera antes de tiempo a clase (excepto si se trataba de Adivinación, claro). Harry le alcanzó en el pasillo, la cara de abatimiento que presentaba su amigo le preocupó. Intentó hablarle de Quidditch, de que podrían hacer lo que Dumbledore sugirió al principio de curso, habilitar un aula para practicarlo...luego le animó con algunos planes que tenía para la A.D...

x- Podemos hacer una escapada a Hogsmeade con la capa invisible,- sugirió entonces Harry.- y podríamos beber whisky de fuego sin que Hermione se enterara.

Pero la expresión del pelirrojo no varió.

Decidido a que Ron se riera de algo, Harry se armó de valor y soltó un comentario que hace unas semanas le hubiera parecido una atrocidad, pero no podía dejar a su amigo tan cabizbajo.

x- ¡Hey, hermano! Se supone que el deprimido soy yo¡no me quites protagonismo!

Ron se detuvo de golpe, al principio su cara era de asombro, pero luego sonrió. "Al menos ha servido de algo", pensó Harry aliviado.

x- Es la primera vez que bromeas sobre...

x- Lo sé,- suspiró.- pero si es lo único que puede devolverte a la normalidad, entonces bromearé hasta que Lupin me odie.

x- Eres un gran amigo, Harry.- dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Sin más, siguió su camino borrando la sonrisa de nuevo y bajando la cabeza. Harry se quedó en el medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer...

o0o0o0o0o

x- Bienvenidos de nuevo a clase de duelo.- decía Paige.- Hoy aprenderemos algunas técnicas para defendernos de los hechizos enemigos, escudos y cosas así. Así que quiero que os pongáis por parejas.

Mientras todos los alumnos de sexto curso se colocaban, Paige siguió hablando:

x- Supongo que el encantamiento "Protego" lo sabréis ya¿no?

Algunos alumnos asintieron, sobretodo todos los que el año pasado habían estado en el grupo de la A.D., otros sin embargo se miraron como si Paige hablara en chino, así que tuvieron que empezar por ese encantamiento. A medida que iban practicando hechizos nuevos, las parejas iban rotando.

Desgraciadamente para Ron, le tocó con Malfoy en una de las rotaciones. El pelirrojo miró de reojo a Harry, que en ese momento estaba bastante ocupado haciendo que Neville no cayera al suelo por convocar el escudo del revés.

x- ¿Buscando la ayuda de cara cortada, Weasley?

Ron no contestó, simplemente miró a Malfoy con desprecio y se preparó para hacer el escudo. Pero Malfoy no le dejó completar sus hechizos ni una sola vez, ni Ron tampoco dejó de intentarlo. La práctica se convirtió en un tira y afloja entre los dos estudiantes, pues tampoco Ron dejaba que ninguno de los hechizos de Malfoy le rozara siquiera...hasta que el rubio se cabreó y con un hechizo le mandó al suelo, luego se acercó un poco más hasta Ron y le habló con desprecio:

x- ¿Qué pasa, Weasley? Ya no eres tan valiente...- Ron frunció el ceño y apretó el puño con rabia.- Da gracias porque estamos en clase, escoria, porque si no acabaría contigo sin pestañear. Pero antes dejaría que vieras cómo todos tus repugnantes hermanos caen bajo la varita del Señor Tenebroso...

x- Te voy a...

x- ¿Matar?- Draco rió con desprecio.- No sabéis lo que se os viene encima, todos moriréis...en el fuego del Infierno.

Draco rió y Ron se puso de nuevo en pie, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor pero el rubio consiguió evitarlo, tras lo cual Malfoy usó su propia magia y envió a Ron contra la pared. Toda la clase se quedó mirándoles, mientras Draco se acercaba al pelirrojo y le decía con una expresión de profundo desprecio:

x- Vuestra hora se acerca, sangres sucia...- miró hacia un lado y vio que Paige se acercaba con cara de muy pocos amigos, luego volvió a mirar a Ron.- Tick...tack...tick... tack...

Dejó de hablar cuando la profesora se acercó a ellos, pegando un grito contra Draco que hasta a él mismo le hizo sobresaltarse:

x- ¡De nuevo tú y tus trucos sucios¡Veinte puntos menos a Slytherin!

Pero Malfoy puso su mejor cara de inocente, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

x- ¿Qué he hecho?

Pero Paige no contestó, sino que se puso cara a cara contra Draco y le habló al oído:

x- ¿Quieres a tu padre¡Entonces deja de tocar las narices si no quieres que le mandemos de una patada al Infierno!- Draco la miró completamente atónito por lo que estaba diciéndole.- Sabemos lo de las fotos, Malfoy, y si no quieres que le digamos a nuestra querida Muriel que fuiste tú más te vale que te moderes, o puedes amanecer sin tráquea¿me has entendido bien?

El rubio tragó saliva, estaba lívido de espanto, así que asintió lentamente. Paige le indicó con un gesto que saliera de la clase y Draco no perdió un solo segundo. Luego la Embrujada se volvió al alumnado para despedirles.

x- Bueno, chicos.- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.- Espero que la clase de hoy os haya gustado¡hasta el próximo sábado!

Todos salieron poco a poco de la clase. Harry llegó corriendo y ayudó a Ron a levantarse del suelo y Neville, Ginny y Hermione les acompañaron afuera. El trío se quedó un poco rezagazo para comentar la cara de Draco cuando Paige le había hablado al oído.

x- ¿Qué le habrá dicho Matthews a Malfoy para que se haya puesto así?- se preguntó Hermione.

x- No sé, pero ahora la profesora me cae más que bien.- dijo Harry.- Deberían decirle cosas así a ese capullo todos los días¡o mejor! Que se despertara cada día con ese sonido...- entonces miró a Ron, que se había rezagado un poco.- ¿qué tal?

x- Bien...

x- ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?

x- Lo de siempre...

Ron contestaba con desgana, tal y como se le veía esa mañana. Harry se detuvo y Hermione también, mirando a los dos amigos.

x- ¿Te ha amenazado?- Ron evitó su mirada.- ¡Ron¡Te hablo en serio!

x- ¡Y qué si lo ha hecho, Harry?- saltó irritado.- ¡No es más que un crío! Si no es capaz de enfrentarse ni a nosotros en duelo¿cómo iba a hacerle algo a mi familia? Además, su padre está en Azkaban...

Harry hubiera dicho "No por mucho tiempo" en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero era mejor que Ron no escuchara esas cosas por ahora.

x- Sea lo que sea.- continuó el pelirrojo.- ya no molestará más en una semana por lo menos, dado lo que Matthews le ha dicho.

x- ¿La oíste? - preguntó Hermione.

x- Palabras sueltas, pero lo que más claro oí era "o puedes amanecer sin tráquea".

Hermione y Harry se miraron asombrados, luego ella comentó:

x- Y yo que pensé que Paige era la más pacífica de las nuevas profesoras.

x- Pues si eso le dice Matthews,- dijo Harry.- no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Piper Halliwell.

x- Directamente le arrancaría la tráquea.

Hermione y Harry se echaron a reír, consiguiendo al menos que a Ron se le pegara la risa por unos instantes. Aún así, el pelirrojo no podía quitarse de la cabeza las amenazas de Malfoy...ni tampoco las de Paige, pues había oído más de lo que le había contado a sus amigos, más concretamente, algo relacionado con unas fotos...y había oído claramente el nombre de Muriel.

o0o0o0o0o

En la casa de Muriel en las islas, los miembros del clan se disponían a salir para destruir la siguiente escuela demoníaca, situada en medio del Tíbet. Estaban recogiendo mapas y otra información útil cuando una niña de doce años entró por la puerta principal.

x- ¡Hey Booky!- la saludó Sorrel.- ¿Tú fuera de la biblioteca?

x- No te emociones, sigo teniendo alergia al sol.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Muriel, al oír a su compañera desde su habitación, bajó hasta encontrarse con la chica. Entonces Booky preguntó en tono de chanza a Muriel:

x- ¿Qué tal lleváis el exterminio?

x- Bien, nos vamos al Tíbet a por la siguiente. Luego iremos directamente a la de Japón y volveremos antes de acabar con la última.

x- Sí, yo también he estado ocupada.

x- Y...- Muriel se frotó las manos.- ¿tienes algo?

x- Pues...- suspiró.- no. Pero siento curiosidad por el tema¿por qué te preocupas por un arco¿Tiene algo que ver con demonios?

x- Eeeh...no lo creo, tiene que ver con el mago al que protegemos, Harry Potter.

x- Hmmm,- Booky se rascó el mentón, signo de que estaba recordando algo.- me suena.

x- ¿Te suena?- dijo Muriel sorprendida.- ¿Y eso?

x- Puede que esté enclaustrada en las islas, pero no por ello estoy aislada del mundo.

Muriel sonrió y en ese momento se vio atropellada por todos sus compañeros, que iban fuera preparados para salir. Saludaron a Booky y esperaron en el jardín a que Muriel acabara de hablar con la joven Necrus.

x- En fin, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Muriel.- ¿Me avisarás si encuentras lo del Velo?

x- Sigo con ello, tal vez en un par de días tenga la respuesta.

Se despidieron de la chiquilla y emprendieron el vuelo hasta desaparecer fluctuando hacia su objetivo. Mientras, Booky se quedó pensativa mientras miraba al cielo despejado y rojizo del atardecer...

x- Harry Potter...- murmuró.

Estaba segura de haber recibido noticias de alguien con un nombre así, o tal vez parecido. Picada por la curiosidad, fluctuó de vuelta hacia su amada biblioteca.

o0o0o0o0o

Aquella noche volvió a ser tranquila para Harry, no tardó demasiado en dormirse y no sintió ni dolor de cicatriz ni tuvo visiones extrañas...pero no se confió, así que preparó sus defensas por si acaso.

Su sueño fue lo que podría considerarse como "normal", aunque por supuesto fue absolutamente surrealista. Soñaba que podía volar sin escoba y estaba tratando de atrapar la snitch pero alguien tiraba de sus pies, miró hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de uno de aquellos demonios de ácido...se sobresaltó y trató de soltarse, pero entonces aparecía alguien debajo de los dos y convertía al horrendo ser en cenizas...de nuevo veía aquellas luces blancas, y cuando miró hacia las gradas, vio que estaban vacías y sólo había una persona que estaba leyendo. Aquella persona levantó la mirada y Harry vio que alzaba una mano y dibujaba un rayo dorado en el aire, con la misma forma que su cicatriz, que resplandeció por todo el campo de Quidditch. Luego aquel rayo comenzó a deformarse para componer otra figura distinta que no supo identificar, rodeada de un círculo...

De repente, escuchó quejidos...pensó que Voldemort estaba intentando entrar en su mente, de mandarle alguna visión, y en sueños intentó conjurar su técnica de oclumencia. Hizo el "espejo" en su mente y esperó notar la conexión que intentaba hacer el mago tenebroso con él...

Entonces vinieron imágenes a su mente y casi se muere de espanto...

La casa de los Weasley en llamas, los hermanos de Ron estaban muriendo a manos de mortífagos que reían como maníacos, sus padres yacían a pocos metros de ellos, ahora los gemelos iban a ser quemados vivos...

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a su cuerpo, se despertó sobresaltado y con sudores fríos, pero entonces oyó los gemidos que había estado oyendo en sueños y se giró hacia la derecha, hacia la cama de Ron. Entonces vio que él estaba teniendo un mal sueño, se retorcía y murmuraba palabras inteligibles, se veía que lo estaba pasando mal.

Conocedor de lo que se sentía con las pesadillas, Harry se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su amigo, zarandeándolo y llamándolo en bajo para que despertara. Ron comenzó a temblar y Harry le llamó más fuertemente, asustado.

Entonces Ron casi saltó de la cama, con la cara contraída por el pánico y gritando:

x- ¡Mamá¡Papá¡NO!

x- Ron...¡Ron!

Su amigo pareció reaccionar cuando le llamó, le miró y enfocó la vista. Al reconocerle, se abrazó a él con desesperación. Harry notó que aún temblaba y que estaba frío, así que trató de calmarle correspondiéndole al abrazo y frotándole la espalda.

x- Tranquilo, Ron, estoy a tu lado.- dijo.

x- ¡Harry¡Dime que no van a morir¡Por favor!

Él se mordió el labio, se suponía que tenía la respuesta..."el poder para evitarlo", como se había estado diciendo a sí mismo desde que el señor Weasley fuera atacado. Maldijo a Malfoy en silencio, él le había metido esos miedos en la cabeza a Ron, y esperaba que la amenaza de Matthews se cumpliera. Respondiendo tan firme y convencido como pudo, suspiró y le dijo:

x- No, Ron, ya te dije que nadie va a morir.- hizo una pausa.- Sólo era un sueño.

Se quedaron un rato en la sala común, Harry intentaba distraer a Ron de su sueño contándole de nuevo lo que había pasado en el tejado a principio de curso y luego lo de aquel ser de ácido, sus sospechas de que Muriel había mentido y no la habían atacado, sus preguntas acerca de si la muchacha tenía algo que ver con Voldemort...aunque siguió sin comentar nada de la profecía.

Ron se distrajo un poco intentando elaborar con Harry alguna teoría que conectara todas las cosas extrañas, y cuando el pelinegro notó que su amigo de nuevo tenía sueño y se veía más calmado, decidieron subir de nuevo a la habitación.

Cuando al poco rato comprobó que Ron dormía tranquilo, Harry se sumió en sus pensamientos... "Estaba viendo tus sueños, amigo mío...", se dijo angustiado. No creía que Voldemort la tomara con Ron, ni pensaba que el mago oscuro pudiera hacerle lo mismo que a él, pues Ron no tenía una conexión...¿o sí podía?

o0o0o0o0o

Las filas de demonios fueron dispersándose por el pueblo, tan discretamente y en silencio que nadie advirtió su presencia. Desde puntos estratégicos se situaron en posición, con sus manos preparadas para cometer una de las peores atrocidades que el mundo mágico conocería en mucho tiempo.

Su jefe, Voldemort, lo supervisaba todo desde su mansión, asistido por la implacable Bellatrix y el torpe Colagusano. Ellos comprobaron que todos estuvieran en posición y que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo aquel desafortunado que se aventuraba a aquellas horas por las calles del pueblo, era inmediatamente asesinado.

Cuando los dos mortífagos volvieron a la mansión, no hizo falta que dijeran nada, Voldemort ya sabía que su plan estaba por comenzar...miró hacia el cielo, donde una nube ocultó la luna menguante, dejando todo en la más absoluta oscuridad.

x- Es el momento.- murmuró el mago tenebroso.

Una tenue luz verde iluminó el punto más alto del tejado de la mansión Riddle, señal que hizo movilizarse a todo el pequeño ejército demoníaco, que empezó a atacar sin piedad las casas con bolas de fuego. Éstas comenzaron a incendiarse como si estuvieran hechas de hierba seca, mientras que sus ocupantes comenzaban a despertarse y a darse cuenta de que su casa estaba en llamas y comenzaban a gritar desesperados.

Los demonios reían con crueldad mientras observaban a la gente salir de un salto por las ventanas hacia las calles, rompiéndose más de un hueso los más afortunados y dejándose los sesos en el asfalto los más desgraciados.

Otros conseguían salir por la puerta y los demonios inmediatamente los eliminaban o dejaban que corrieran despavoridos entre la gente que era atravesada por las bolas de energía o se quemaba viva por las bolas de fuego. Una de sus mayores diversiones fue hacer derribar los edificios y hacerlos caer sobre las calles a ver quién salía vivo y quién moría aplastado.

Las llamas alcanzaron una altura inmensa, tanto que pronto los vecinos de Gran Hangleton las vieron y mandaron dos de sus camiones de bomberos para ayudar a apagar el terrible incendio. Las sirenas de los dos vehículos sonaban a todo volumen y las luces que despedían iluminaban la carretera, pero no podían competir con la luz que el fuego daba en ese momento. Empezaba a parecer que una estrella se había estrellado contra el pueblo y ahora soltaba todo su fuego en la zona.

El incendio pareció trazar un perímetro alrededor del pueblo, con lo que los bomberos se detuvieron a las afueras y comenzaron a preparar las mangueras. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a lanzar agua contra las llamas estas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más altas, como si el agua las alimentara. Los bomberos escuchaban los gritos de la gente que intentaba salir de aquel infierno, las casas que se derrumbaban, explosiones de gas...incluso una risa macabra y lejana.

Por mucho que los operarios hacían, las llamas crecían más y más. Nadie había visto un fuego semejante en su vida, y lo peor estaba por llegar, pues de repente comenzaron a ver siluetas entre las llamas que trataban de acercarse a ellos, pidiendo ayuda. Algunas lograban acercarse al borde mismo de las llamas, pero ninguno conseguía atravesarlas, bien porque morían calcinados o bien porque las llamaradas parecían hacerse convertido en un muro imposible de atravesar.

x- ¿No os parece divertido?- dijo Lord Voldemort, mirando el desastre a través del ventanal de su mansión.

Miró hacia el muro de llamas, que los bomberos de Gran Hangleton estaban intentando romper. Más refuerzos de la ciudad comenzaron a llegar, e incluso al rato llegó un helicóptero echando agua como si de un incendio forestal se tratase, a pesar de que los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo estaban intactos.

Voldemort sonrió y frunció el ceño en gesto pensativo, luego se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación seguido por Bellatrix y Colagusano.

x- ¿Mi señor?- le llamó la mortífaga.

x- Quedaos aquí, quiero participar de la diversión.

Los dos mortífagos se quedaron en la puerta principal viendo cómo su amo se alejaba de la mansión para internarse en el incendio. Paseó por las calles calcinadas y destruidas viendo los cuerpos y los restos de las casas, aún había algún que otro superviviente con medio cuerpo quemado que intentaba salir...

Haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas que le dirigían, pero a la vez deleitándose en ellas, llegó hasta el muro de fuego. Al otro lado había dos camiones de bomberos que seguían intentando apagar las llamas, mientras que en su lado aún había valientes suicidas que intentaban atravesarlo, mientras que otros buscaban algún refugio del muro.

Voldemort sonrió aún más y alzó las manos, poniéndolas en las llamas, cerró los ojos y se concentró...notó la energía del fuego recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo, y a él mismo recorrer cada rincón de las llamas...hasta que encontró los focos de las mangueras y utilizó su poder para enviar el fuego a través de ellas.

Los bomberos del otro lado se quedaron sobrecogidos cuando el agua que salía de la manguera se convirtió en fuego y alcanzó el camión a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo que saltara por los aires. Al minuto siguiente le pasó lo mismo al segundo camión, dejando un reguero de cuerpos a su alrededor.

Mientras, Voldemort había abierto los ojos y miraba con atención al cielo, donde esperaba que el helicóptero apareciera de un momento a otro para descargar el agua. Cuando lo tuvo encima volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo acopio de una gran parte de sus nuevos poderes demoníacos para hacer que las llamas ganaran altura con inusitada rapidez, envolviendo al helicóptero y haciéndolo explotar del mismo modo que los dos camiones de bomberos. Los restos cayeron a ambos lados del muro de fuego...

Voldemort quitó las manos del muro de fuego con una expresión satisfecha mientras oía los gritos de los pocos supervivientes que quedaban en el pueblo. Se dio la vuelta y les vio correr fuera del alcance de las explosiones con una expresión de desprecio...

x- Acabemos con esto.- murmuró.

Y echando una mirada por encima del hombro al muro de fuego, hizo un gesto con las manos y las llamas cayeron hasta la altura del suelo y comenzaron a recorrer lo poco que quedaba en pie de Little Hangleton como si fuera una inundación, completamente fuera de control. Entonces el Señor Tenebroso notó que los magos ya estaban llegando al lugar...y que sus demonios les estaban repeliendo.

Mientras dejaba por unos instantes que las llamas le envolvieran, Voldemort pensaba:

"Quién sabe si la próxima tormenta de fuego será en nuestro querido Hogwarts... ¿Cómo piensas detenerme entonces, Potter?"

x- Pronto, muy pronto, ninguna Embrujada ni ninguna profecía podrá...x- murmuró.

o0o0o0o0o

El Lunes por la mañana Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia el pasillo de Encantamientos, donde tenían su primera clase de la mañana. Allí vieron a un enorme corrillo de gente alrededor de Dean, que al parecer había recibido destrangis desde su casa una copia del periódico dominical de El profeta, copia que curiosamente había llegado a muy pocos lugares. El periódico de aquel Lunes no había mostrado nada salvo un "incidente en un pueblo muggle", lo que no pareció demasiado preocupante...hasta que Hermione consiguió colarse junto con Harry y Ron y vieron el titular que, por razones obvias, el Ministerio había puesto mucho empeño en censurar.

x- Oh...x- murmuró Hermione al ver el titular.

Ataque mortal en un pueblo muggle 

_La pasada noche, en un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton, un grupo de seres desconocidos comenzó una absoluta matanza contra cualquier persona que fuera de condición no mágica. El pueblo sufrió incendios y un asedio brutal que acabó por consumir la población en llamas. Los gritos, según los vecinos de Gran Hangleton, se oían incluso desde las casas de las afueras. Cuando los bomberos(personas muggles que se dedican a apagar incendios con mangueras) quisieron acercarse al lugar para intentar sofocar las llamas, se vieron sorprendidos por una auténtica tormenta de fuego que se avivaba más y más cada vez que le daban agua._

_Cuando a la mañana siguiente el fuego se hubo apagado, los muggles del pueblo vecino fueron desmemorizados y las fuerzas mágicas del orden que quisieron entrar para buscar la causa de semejante furia y si había quedado algún superviviente, se vieron repelidos por brujos que no paraban de tirarles bolas de fuego y extrañas esferas de color azulado, según la descripción de los testigos._

_Pocos pudieron salir de aquel pueblo con vida y nadie se ha aventurado de momento a volver al pueblo, que ha sido calificado como de "Punto Negro" o lugar con un peligro extremo. Según nuestras fuentes, todo apunta a que Elx-quex-nox-debex-serx-nombrado está detrás del brutal ataque y que había planeado reunir fuerzas y situar dicho pueblo como base._

_Aunque la información sobre el lugar desde donde opera Elx-quex-nox-debex-serx-nombrado pudiera parecer alentadora, lo único que ha traído al Ministerio de Magia ha sido quebraderos de cabeza pues parece que Little Hangleton es hasta la fecha el único sitio conocido, pero que sin embargo, puede haber decenas de "Puntos Negros" más repartidos por Inglaterra y extendiéndose a Europa._

Harry le cedió el sitio a Seamus, que lo pedía a gritos con la mirada, mientras él se pasaba las manos por la cara y se tapaba con ellas.

x- No pude ver nada de esto...- murmuró.

x- No te atormentes más, Harry.- contestó Hermione, saliendo junto con Ron de la marabunta de gente.- Eso es bueno, significa que Phoebe ha conseguido que domines la oclumencia.

x- Pero...¡pero debería haberlo visto!- protestó en bajo.- ¡Ha arrasado un pueblo entero¡Nadie pudo llegar a tiempo!

x- Harry,- intervino Ron.- tú no tienes la culpa de que Quien-tú-sabes quiera arrasar Inglaterra...

x- ¡Pero sí tengo la culpa de que lo consiga!

Sus amigos le miraron confusos, pues aún no sabían nada de la profecía. Ellos pensaban que seguía empeñándose en que tener visiones de lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo era lo mejor para alertar a la Orden...nada más lejos de la realidad.

Harry cogió de repente su mochila y se marchó a paso rápido del pasillo.

x- ¡Harry¡Que tenemos clase!- le gritó Ron.- ¿Dónde vas?

Pero él ya no escuchaba, se había alejado del pasillo de Encantamientos y ahora se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres para estar solo.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, lleno de rabia y frustración. Ya no se alegraba tanto de haber cerrado su mente, habían muerto decenas de personas en ese pueblo ...si él sólo lo hubiera visto, antes de que empezara...o podría haber intentado leerle la mente a Voldemort...

x- Pero no hice nada...

Llegó al pasillo de la sala y pasó por delante de la pared tres veces deseando tener algo con que desahogar su rabia y gritar sin que nadie le oyera, entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala y cuando Harry entró se encontró con un montón de muebles y trastos viejos que no servían para nada. Mientras destrozaba todo lo que la habitación le iba proporcionando, las frases de la profecía se agolpaban en su cabeza:

"EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA..."

x- ¡YO NO PUEDO VENCERLO¿CÓMO VOY A VENCER ALGO CAPAZ DE ARRASAR PUEBLOS ENTEROS¿CÓMO!

"PERO ÉL TENDRÁ UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE..."

x- ¡ESE PODER NO EXISTE¡ES UNA FARSA¡UNA MENTIRA!

"NINGUNO PUEDE VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOBREVIVA..."

x- No puedo detenerle, yo no...la profecía se equivocó, no puedo hacerlo.

Soltó un terrible grito de rabia y tiró una piedra que acababa de aparecer contra el cristal de la ventana, que saltó en mil pedazos.

x- ¡La profecía se equivocó¡Sólo tengo dieciséis años¡No puedo vencerle!

Se recostó contra una de las paredes y fue deslizándose hacia el suelo, lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se sentía atrapado, como si el Cielo y la Tierra se estuviesen acercando para aplastarle y él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Le faltaba el aire, le faltaban fuerzas, le faltaba confianza...

De repente, una brisa agitó su pelo revuelto y Harry oyó una voz, femenina, que le hablaba:

"Diciendo eso te condenas a muerte, nos condenas a todos..."

Esa voz resonó en la habitación como si esta fuera una cueva infinita, Harry alzó la vista sobresaltado y miró a todas partes, pero no consiguió ver nada. Aún mirando de un lado a otro, la voz habló de nuevo.

"No sabes lo que estás haciendo, no sabes lo que dices" 

x- ¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres?

"Dices que no puedes vencerle, pero lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo" 

x- ¿Miedo¡Qué sabrás tú!- exclamó levantándose del suelo y mirando a todas partes.- ¿Quién eres!

"Deseas matarle, detenerle para siempre, pero por otro lado te dejas vencer y ni siquiera has luchado contra él...¿en qué quedamos, Potter?"

x- ¡Déjame en paz!

Trató de taparse los oídos, pero por mucho que lo intentara, la voz seguía sonando tan alta y clara como al principio.

"¿No existe el poder para vencer a Voldemort? Todo existe, Potter, sólo tienes que creer en ello..."

x- ¿Creer¿CREER¿Creer en que alguien como yo va a derrotarle sólo porque una estúpida profecía lo dice?

"Precisamente porque una profecía lo dice" 

x- ¡PUEDE EQUIVOCARSE!

"El único equivocado eres tú" 

x- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

"Estáis en guerra, la gente muere..."

x- Pero podría evitarlo.

"No eres Dios, no puedes estar en todas partes, no eres omnipotente" 

x- Pero podría evitarlo...podría matarle, podría acabar con esto, con la guerra.

"No podrías, Potter...PUEDES" 

x- ¿Quién eres¿Por qué me dices esto?

"Porque aprecio mucho el mundo donde vivo, Potter, y si tú eres el único que puede hacer que se quede como está, entonces cuenta conmigo"

Aquello le dejó sin palabras, y notó como si hubiera habido alguien en la habitación y de repente se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera intentó llamar a la voz, supo que se había ido...

Su mensaje se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza... _"Sólo tienes que creer...no podrías, PUEDES...cuenta conmigo"_. Aquellas últimas palabras eran las que más le habían ahondado, jamás las había oído de boca de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, jamás las había oído de nadie que dijera estar a su lado en la guerra...aunque de Hermione y Ron no tuviera que oírlo, pues lo sabía...pero necesitaba oír esas palabras. Y aquella voz misteriosa se lo había dicho, sin que él la conociera, aunque tal vez ella a él sí.

Su sentimiento de soledad se aplacó un poco, al menos contaba con alguien...alguien estaba a su lado. Aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento es haber oído aquello de Sirius, que le hubiera dicho que contaba con él, así no sentiría tanto su pérdida, no se sentiría tan abandonado...

Suspiró para aflojar el nudo de su garganta, carraspeó y trató de cambiar su expresión de tristeza por una de indiferencia. Hecho esto, salió de la sala de los menesteres hacia los terrenos, pues su próxima clase sería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Al llegar encontró a Ron y a Hermione, que esperaban a que Hagrid apareciera. Harry recordó que su último encuentro no había sido muy agradable... "O tal vez el nox-agradable fui yo" pensó lamentándose. Aquel momento había estado muy sensible, pues apenas había pasado tiempo desde...

Recordar a Sirius aún le parecía doloroso, pero cada día que pasaba le parecía que estaba más y más lejos, a pesar de que no había pasado ni un año. Ahora tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse, como Ron o la "porquería".

x- ¿Por qué te perdiste la clase, Harry? - le preguntó Ron, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

x- Nada,- contestó sonriendo.- yo y mis tonterías, no me hagas caso.

x- Harry, no tienes que animarme...

x- Soy un peyero, Ron.- puso cara de picardía.- Supongo que me estaré pareciendo a mi padre.

x- ¿Sabes acaso si tu padre era o no un buen estudiante?- dijo Hermione enfadada, pero por la cara que pudo Harry a continuación, se arrepintió inmediatamente.- Lo siento...

x- Por lo poco que sé, sí, lo era...pero no era un buen ejemplo.

En ese momento Hagrid salió al encuentro de la clase, Hermione tenía la cara roja por lo que le había dicho a Harry sin darse cuenta y Ron tenía su cara decaída de aquellos días mientras que Harry seguía pensando en la voz y lo que le había dicho...Hagrid les miró con curiosidad, pero no les dijo nada y sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó la clase.

Al acabar, Harry quiso acercarse al guardabosques para hablar un rato con él, no le gustaba tener el mal sabor de boca que le dejó su última conversación. Al llegar al lado de Hagrid, éste le saludó algo nervioso...seguramente porque no sabía muy bien qué decirle o cómo podría reaccionar.

x- ¡Hey, Harry! Eeeh...¿cómo estás?

x- Mucho mejor, gracias...- contestó lo más amable que pudo. Hagrid pareció alegrarse porque no estuviera enfadado.- ¿y tú¿Qué hay de Grawp?

x- Ah, genial, él solo se ha construido una especie de techo entre los árboles...como una cabaña gigante. Y yo...de momento aquí, ya sabes, no hay nada nuevo.

x- Estupendo...

x- Me alegra de que este año sigas en la asignatura...hay algunos que han preferido cursar otras cosas para sus EXTASIS.

x- ¿Y perdernos tus clases¡Ni hablar!- Harry pudo apreciar que a Hagrid le comenzaban a brillar los ojos. Consciente de que estaban en una situación un poco incómoda, sobretodo para Hagrid, decidió despedirse.- Bueno, sólo quería preguntarte qué tal te va...cuídate¿eh?

Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo, sonrió al pensar que empezaba a arreglar las cosas con todos aquellos con los que no había acabado demasiado bien últimamente...como Remus. Sin embargo, no tenía la esperanza de verle hasta por lo menos Navidad, cuando volviera a Grimmaul place. Intentó que le sirviera de consuelo el pensar que estaría ocupado en otras mil cosas para acordarse de que él y Harry discutieron... pero ahora que parecía que cualquiera de ellos podía morir mañana, pensó Harry, no quería morir sin haber quedado en paz con todos...ni quería perder a otra persona sin antes haberse despedido o haber aclarado todos los malentendidos y discusiones.

No soportaría otra pérdida como la de Sirius.

o0o0o0o0o

Un edificio entero ardía en llamas y los restos caían montaña abajo, entre los estrechos abismos que había entre los picos de las inmensas cumbres de una zona cercana al famoso Kx-2, el segundo pico más alto del mundo tras el Everest. Los fuertes y helados vientos extendían el humo varios kilómetros a la redonda y dificultaban el vuelo tanto que se hacía casi imposible. Pero eso más que un impedimento era una diversión para los seis Necrus que ahora sobrevolaban los restos del edificio, utilizando sus poderes para acabar de derrumbarlo y así poder acceder a la zona secreta oculta en la roca de la montaña, y donde debía estar el cabeza del templo y sus secuaces más cercanos.

Las nieves perpetuas que cubrían la montaña estaban siendo manipuladas por Gabrielle, que sin expresarlo con un solo gesto en su rostro, se divertía de lo lindo congelando a los demonios que salían al encuentro de los Necrus a encararlos con valor.

Sorrel estaba dentro del edificio, empujando a los demonios que le salían el paso a las llamas y avivándolas con sus poderes, cuando ellos intentaban apagarlas con agua, Sorrel convertía esa agua en algún combustible y acababa abrasando a los demonios.

Cuando al fin el edificio se vino abajo y los pocos demonios que quedaban en él fueron estrellándose con los restos y cayendo hacia abajo cientos de metros, los demás Necrus entraron en la zona interior de la montaña a través de un túnel estrecho y por que ahora había una corriente de aire que aprovecharon para planear hasta llegar a un hall casi en el corazón de la montaña, donde les esperaban un grupo de demonios de más alto nivel que los que se habían encontrado hasta ahora. A pesar de ello, al clan le resultó más una diversión que un problema, mientras que los demonios se desesperaban intentando sobrevivir y mantenerse alejados de los colmillos de los Necrus.

Poco después habían aniquilado a casi todos los demonios que habitaban aquella cueva, y como Muriel, se divertían jugando con los últimos:

x- Hey, chicos...- le decía ella a un demonio que había cazado.- ¿qué pasa¿No os iba bien el negocio?

x- Tú qué sabes, escoria demoníaca.

x- Bueno, no veo que haya mucha gente por aquí...- dijo echando una vistazo alrededor.- es una pena, me habría encantado hacer una barbacoa.

x- No hay nadie porque ya ha comenzado la cuenta atrás.

x- ¿Para qué¿Para vuestro final? Ya lo sé...

x- No, para el vuestro.

Muriel empezó a reírse mientras clavaba aún más el pie en la garganta del demonio, que soltó unos gorgojeos.

x- ¿Y tengo que creerme que una pandilla de demonios que no sabrían defenderse ni de una simple bruja va a acabar con nosotros?

x- ¿Una pandilla?- el demonio rió con desprecio.- La pandilla sois vosotros, Necrus. Nosotros somos un ejército, conquistaremos toda la magia y vuestra raza será eliminada junto con las Embrujadas.

x- ¿Debo recordarte cuántos años lleva el Inframundo intentándolo?

x- Esto es la guerra, Necrus, la guerra final.

x- Sí, claro, como siempre.- Muriel rió.- Para los que mueren es su guerra final, desde luego.

x- Nuestros superiores os matarán...- soltó de nuevo un gorgojeo, pero Muriel no aflojó el pie.- de la forma que ninguno de vosotros espera, todos pereceréis y nos haremos con el control del mundo.

x- ¿Con ayuda de quién¿Quién es ese jefe tuyo?

x- Me han dicho que la escuela de magos es un castillo muy hermoso...y que tiene un sombrero muy sabio.

De repente, una extraña sombra flotó a toda velocidad hacia el demonio y pasó a su lado lanzándole un terrible rayo de energía que lo destruyó y tiró a Muriel hacia atrás. Ésta se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el demonio, completamente descolocada por las últimas palabras que había dicho...¿y ahora qué pintaban los magos con una escuela de demonios¿Y qué tenía que ver todo con el Sombrero Seleccionador?

Con muchas preguntas de ese estilo en la cabeza salió del templo, donde Gabrielle estaba manipulando de nuevo los vientos y alejaba el humo de ellos. Aún así, todos tenían los ojos enrojecidos y tosían de vez en cuando por el humo.

x- Bueno, Muriel, está hecho.- dijo Mikel.- Vamos a por la siguiente, tengo ganas de comer un poco de shushi además...- se paró al ver la cara de desconcierto de Muriel.- ¿Qué pasa?

x- Nada,- contestó al poco sacudiendo la cabeza.- es que uno de los últimos demonios que me he cargado ha mencionado a los magos.

x- ¿Y¡Vamos! No sólo hay magos del tipo Harry Potter, Muriel, hay otros.

x- Ya, pero se suponía que los otros magos estaban extintos, si no recuerdo mal, el último lo mató Beltazor siendo la fuente cuando intentaba robarle un libro o algo así...

x- ¿Debería ser preocupante el que haya mencionado a los magos?

Entonces apareció Ezequiel entre el humo, se acercó a ellos y dijo:

x- No, lo preocupante es que al parecer les reclutaban para alguien que pretende acabar con nosotros.

x- ¡Venga ya!- continuó rebatiendo Mikel.- Chicos, sabéis que ningún demonio puede matarnos. El ser que más posibilidades tenía era la fuente¡y ya no existe!

x- Cuidado, porque para todo hay una primera vez.

x- ¿Y me lo dice Ezequiel¿Ese al que todos los demonios temen?- Mikel, al ver que Zeq se quedaba serio, se preocupó y también borró su sonrisa.- Venga, tío, deja de bromear que no mola...

x- ¿Es que tú también piensas que es serio?- le preguntó Rafael, Zeq asintió.- Pues entonces debe serlo.

x- Pues lo mejor es irnos ahora mismo y acabar cuanto antes con las otras dos.- habló Gabrielle con su voz helada.

x- Sí, esta estaba vacía pero la de Brasil no...- continuó Daniel.- así que a saber lo que nos encontraremos a partir de ahora.

x- Lo que significa que los que estaban aquí ya han ido a reunirse con su amo, donde y quienquiera que sea.- dijo Rafael.

Los demás asintieron, partirían de allí inmediatamente y eliminarían las otras dos antes de que aquel "ejército" pudiera reunirse del todo. Mientras fluctuaban fuera de la montaña, Muriel no pudo evitar pensar en Voldemort y Barbas...las escuelas demoníacas no podían estar relacionadas con ellos, no tenían tanto nivel o poder, a pesar de que Barbas era un demonio bastante famoso. Pero entonces...¿quién les mandaba¿Y por qué sabían de Hogwarts?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días fueron pasando sin ninguna novedad ni ningún ataque demoníaco más. No se sabía nada de Little Hangleton dado que nadie se atrevía a acercarse allí. Las Embrujadas llegaron a echar un vistazo desde un cerro cercano, desde donde vieron que Voldemort había utilizado un hechizo para que sólo se vieran cenizas en toda la zona, sin ningún signo de vida. Afortunadamente, los muggles lo habían tomado como que "unas pocas casas se habían incendiado" y pronto dejaron el tema a un lado...más o menos igual que los magos, que al ver que no pasaba nada más en los alrededores de aquel "Punto Negro", pensaron que había sido un ataque aislado.

En Hogwarts, Ron no había variado mucho su humor, con lo que Harry había acudido ya a sus hermanos Fred y George para que le ayudaran a levantarle el ánimo. Al principio les funcionó, pero luego el pelirrojo comenzó a cansarse del juego y les mandaba a la mierda en cuanto les veía. El último recurso de Harry había sido Phoebe, dado que Ron a pesar de todo seguía babeando en su clase, y ahí sí que habían conseguido unas cuantas sonrisas deslumbrantes cada vez que la profesora de adivinación hablaba con él...mientras que Hermione despotricaba contra Ron con argumentos como "Mira que tratar así a sus hermanos y hacer caso a una desconocida", o "Ron no tiene vergüenza", o "Si tanto le encanta la profesora Halliwell que se vaya a vivir con ella y se lleve con él sus malos humos"... entre otros.

Mientras, la Orden andaba investigando si Voldemort estaba haciendo alianzas con otras criaturas como los vampiros o los gigantes, sin encontrar demasiadas pistas...por no decir que no encontraron nada. Sin embargo, todavía se recibían muchos avisos de muggles y magos que decían haber visto a aquellos hombres que lanzaban fuego por las manos. Se sucedían pequeños ataques sin demasiada importancia, a los cuales toda la Orden seguía la pista para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort.

Uno de los más preocupados por todo lo que estaba cambiando en las filas mortífagas era Dumbledore, quien en aquellas dos semanas se había comenzado a ausentar casi todos los días para poder seguir rastros por sí mismo o con la ayuda de algunos miembros de la orden. Todas esas ausencias también le traían la preocupación de que dejando solo Hogwarts Voldemort pudiera atreverse a hacer algo...aunque confiaba en las Halliwell y en el resto de su personal, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Por ello, pocos días antes del 31 de Octubre y después de pasar horas y horas meditando sobre la decisión que iba a tomar, Dumbledore llamó a su despacho a Piper Halliwell:

x- He estado considerando esto desde hace...no demasiado tiempo, pero el suficiente.- le decía a la Embrujada cuando ésta se sentó frente a él.- Debo ausentarme durante un tiempo permanente de la escuela, tengo asuntos relacionados con Voldemort y la Orden a los que debo dedicar todo mi tiempo.

x- Entiendo.

x- Bien, entonces espero que no sea una sobrecarga para ti el que te nombre...

x- En absoluto, puedes estar tranquilo...- contestó rápidamente y con una sonrisa, Dumbledore ya le había planteado antes el tema, así que sabía bien a qué se refería.- aunque me gustaría plantearte ciertas cosas antes de que te vayas...

Así llegó el día de Halloween, en el que las únicas actividades que habría sería una cena especial y poco más. Lo más esperado de aquella fecha era que al día siguiente era fiesta y podrían estar en la cama hasta cuando quisieran...aunque en el caso de Ron y Harry, más bien debería decirse hasta que Hermione se lo permitiera, pues pretendía arrastrarles a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes y tenerlo todo al día.

Aquella tarde, Phoebe y Piper hablaban en el aula de Defensa sobre lo que le había pasado a Arthur. Phoebe estaba preocupada, sobretodo después de la visita de Harry diciéndole los efectos en Ron del ataque a su padre.

x- No puedes hacer un hechizo de protección, Phoebe.- le decía Piper.- Cada vez que lo hacemos el tiro nos sale por la culata.

x- Lo sé, pero después de lo que he estado viendo de Ron cuando Harry vino a contarme todo aquello...

Piper suspiró, miró al techo un momento pensando en una solución...

x- Lo más que podemos hacer es un hechizo de alarma,- dijo.- además de que Paige sabrá cuando estén en peligro y podremos orbitar hasta ellos.

x- Sí...

x- Qué pasa.

x- Es lo que pasó en ese pueblo, Piper.

x- Ya sabemos que Voldemort está cogiendo poderes demoníacos, pero en cuanto le cojamos usaremos el poder de tres y le destruiremos...

x- No estoy muy segura de que vaya a ser tan fácil.

x- Phoebe, nos hemos enfrentado a toda clase de demonios y algunos de ellos eran mucho más poderosos que Voldemort.

x- ¿Cómo quién?

x- Mmmh...no me gusta tener que recordarte a Cole.- Phoebe dio un respingo.- Era la mismísima Fuente¿recuerdas? Y conseguimos matarle.

x- Sí, pero...

x- ¿Pero¡Phoebe¿Qué puede haber más poderoso que la Fuente?- su hermana se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

x- El problema es que ni siquiera Cole mataba inocentes de la manera en que Voldemort lo hace, Piper. Era gente seleccionada, cuya muerte tenía un propósito particular...no hemos conocido ningún demonio que vaya arrasando de esa manera.

x- Eso es porque ni siquiera ellos se atreven a exponerse...

x- Y ahí está el gran problema, que los Limpiadores no volverán a acercarse a nosotras...no después de lo que pasó la última vez.

x- Phoebe, dentro de poco Voldemort entenderá que puede matar muggles pero no de la forma en que lo hace, con lo cual tendremos unos cuantos miles menos de inocentes de los que preocuparnos.- su hermana parecía dudar.- ¡Tiene que dejarlos en paz! Es ley de vida mágica que si te expones a los mortales acabarán destruyéndote, y si él no lo averigua por sí solo Barbas se lo dirá.

x- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

x- No se habrían aliado si no fuera porque Barbas quiere algo de Voldemort, y que me parta un rayo si ese algo no es matarnos. Con lo cual nuestro pesadito demonio del miedo necesita al mago.

x- ¿Y para qué iba a necesitar Voldemort a Barbas?- Piper la miró como diciendo que era evidente.- ¿Harry?

x- Exacto.

x- ¿Pretenden matarle de un susto?- dijo Phoebe riendo.

x- Bueno, si Voldemort no ha podido con sus métodos...

x- Y si Barbas no ha podido matarnos con los suyos...

Las dos se miraron, escépticas de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera su objetivo, con lo que ambas se echaron a reír mientras decían:

x- Demonios ilusos...

o0o0o0o0o0o

x- Ron, por enésima vez, no ha habido noticias. El pueblo del que hablaba El Profeta está a tomar por culo de tu casa.

x- ¿Desde cuando la distancia es un problema para Quien-tú-sabes?

El pelirrojo acababa de mandar la décima lechuza de la semana para asegurarse de que sus hermanos mayores y sus padres estaban bien. Bill y Charlie se habían cansado un poco y le mandaron contestaciones más cortas de lo habitual como "Todo bien", "Ningún problema"... y en vez de tranquilizar a Ron, le había llevado a pensar que estaban secuestrados o poseídos o que alguien contestaba por ellos...

x- Soy capaz de ir a matar a Voldemort ahora mismo con tal de que deje ya de montarse paranoias. - murmuró Harry a Hermione mientras Ron dejaba ir una lechuza del colegio rumbo a Rumanía.

x- Igualmente.- contestó ella, luego se dirigió a su amigo.- Ron, esto es ridículo.

x- Hermione¿sabes qué? Deberías escribir a tus padres más a menudo.

x- Y tú deberías visitar a un psiquiatra.

x- ¿A un qué?

x- ¡Ooj,- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- olvídalo.

Salieron de la lechucería mientras Ron murmuraba el tiempo que podía tardar la lechuza en volver con la contestación, y entonces volvió a empezar a montarse historias como que la lechuza era aniquilada por el camino y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera...

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de lanzarle el encantamiento silenciador a Ron, Luna apareció por uno de los pasillos y se acercó a ellos.

x- Harry, Dumbledore quiere verte en su despacho, ahora si puede ser.

Él dio las gracias a Luna y se despidió de los otros dos, apresurándose en su camino al despacho del director. Esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada grave, algo que el Ministerio hubiera prohibido publicar en el profeta y que él no hubiera podido ver al haber cerrado su mente... pensó que debería plantearle el si de verdad fue buena idea que cerrara su mente, ya que podría ser un gran espía con ese método, ahora que lo controlaba.

Llegó a la gárgola, acordándose de que no sabía la contraseña...pero se encontró con que una vez más la escalera estaba abierta, así que subió sin demora y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

x- ¡Pasa, Harry!

El chico entró en la sala, el Director estaba guardando algunos objetos en cajas de madera de distintos tamaños al fondo y Harry advirtió que el despacho estaba un poco más vacío de lo normal. Se acercó al escritorio lentamente, y al llegar miró al director y preguntó tímidamente.

x- ¿Ha...pasado algo?

x- No, Harry...- contestó tranquilizador.- Sólo quería tener unas palabras contigo antes de irme.

x- ¿Irse?

x- Tengo que dedicarme por entero a la Orden en estos momentos, Harry. Pero si necesitas cualquier ayuda de mi parte, las Halliwell o Minerva me lo harán saber.

x- Claro...¿puedo saber cuándo volverá?

x- Ni siquiera yo lo sé seguro, Harry, pero lo más probable es que sea después de Navidad.

x- Pero...pero...si se va...

x- No te preocupes por nada, Harry, lo dejo todo en buenas manos.

Cerró la última caja que estaba empaquetando y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio, invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de la mano. El chico se sentó y miró con algo de aprehensión al anciano, le preocupaba el hecho de que se fuera, tanto por lo que podía pasar en Hogwarts como por lo que podía pasar fuera.

x- ¿Querías hablarme tú de algo antes de que me vaya?- le preguntó Dumbledore, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

x- Yo...- Harry pensó sobre algunas cosas que le habían rondado la cabeza aquellos días.- bueno, me preguntaba qué iba a hacer estas Navidades. No creo que mucha gente se quede dadas las...circunstancias¿no?- Dumbledore asintió.- Suponiendo que Ron y Hermione se vayan...bueno...Ron seguramente sí, está preocupado por su familia, y yo pensaba que pasaríamos la Navidad juntos...

x- Lo siento, Harry, me temo que tendrás que quedarte en Hogwarts estas Navidades.- el chico asintió, pero se le notaba su decepción.- Debes tener en cuenta que...

x- ...los pongo en peligro, lo sé.- dijo Harry con tono de culpabilidad en la voz.

x- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

x- ¡Ah, no?- gritó de repente.- ¿Entonces lo de Sirius por qué fue?

Dumbledore suspiró, mientras que Harry se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón con gesto malhumorado debido a su sentimiento de frustración. No quería pasar aquellas Navidades solo, aquellas en las que le faltaría un regalo...o siquiera una felicitación. La que más le hubiera gustado recibir en aquellos momentos.

x- Protegemos bien a los Weasley, Harry...

x- No se nota.- contestó enfadado.

x- ¡No podemos vigilarlos todo el día!- exclamó con tono desesperado.-¡Tenemos que atender ataques¡Los Weasley participan con la Orden¿Qué quieres que haga?

x- Algo más que lamentarse, para variar.- Dumbledore resopló y Harry cogió aire para continuar.- Tal vez yo debería espiar a Voldemort a través de mi conexión con él.

x- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

x- Bueno, si Snape es un inútil porque no es capaz de anticipar la destrucción de un pueblo entero, tal vez yo pueda...

x- Eso que ni se te pase por la cabeza.- le dijo amenazándole con un dedo.

x- ¡Por qué¿Por qué no?

x- El profesor Snape está haciendo cuanto puede, sus noticias son escasas porque algo está cambiando en las filas de Voldemort, y no es bueno.

x- Eso ya lo ha notado el señor Weasley¡y todos!

x- Harry, estoy seguro de que la profesora Halliwell se ha esforzado mucho por conseguir que cerraras tu mente. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a abrirla y menos para ver esas cosas.

x- O más bien para que Voldemort no vea la profecía.

x- Sabes perfectamente que lo último que nos hace falta es que él se entere de su contenido íntegro, Harry.

x- ¿Por qué¡Seguro que se acabará enterando¡Seguro que ese tal Barbas le está ayudando!- comenzó a alterarse, así que se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasearse.- ¿Y qué sentido tiene¡Yo no creo en la profecía!

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, como si lo que acabara de escuchar de boca de Harry fuera una mala noticia, pero el chico se mantuvo firme porque era verdad. Desde que la oyera en aquel mismo despacho, había dejado de creer en la profecía día tras día...hasta el punto de que en aquellos días la consideraba una farsa, una tontería, y poco podía hacer la gente por hacerle cambiar de idea.

x- Harry, tú oíste ya una profecía de la profesora Trelawney, hace casi tres años, sabes que son verdaderas.

x- ¡Me da igual¡Estoy decidido, profesor¡No voy a sacrificar a más personas por protegerla¡Es más, estoy deseando que Voldemort me de una razón para contársela!

x- No puedes hablar en serio...

x- ¿Por qué no? Ese poder no existe...

La expresión de Dumbledore cambió por completo y Harry comenzó a arrepentirse de todo lo que había dicho. De estar calmado e intentar hacer entrar en razón a Harry pasó a tener una mirada implacable que hizo que el chico se quedara estático junto a la silla, su rostro se ensombreció por la ira...Harry tragó saliva y Dumbledore comenzó a contestar, no sólo a lo que acababa de decir, sino tal vez a muchas más discusiones anteriores...

x- ¡Te bastaría saber que pones a personas inocentes en un peligro muy serio?- gritó.-¡Que tú no creas en la profecía no importa¡Existe y punto¿Crees a caso que me deleito viéndote así¿Crees que me divertí cuando Sirius cayó por el velo¿Crees que me gusta ver cómo Voldemort destruye todo lo que hemos construido?

Harry bajó la cabeza y todo rastro de enfado o de fiereza desapareció de su rostro, se apoyó a la silla pensando en lo que el director le estaba diciendo.

x- Dices que no te conozco, Harry...- continuó Dumbledore con un tono más calmado pero mucho más frío.- puede que no, pero tú a mi tampoco ni sabes cómo me siento, así que deja de ser tan egoísta y afronta la verdad.

x- ¿Cuál?- levantó la vista y miró al director a los ojos.- ¿Que no he nacido para vivir una vida normal sino para morir derrotando a un mago tenebroso?

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la salida. Oyó que Dumbledore murmuraba a su espalda:

x- Harry...

x- No, tiene razón, soy muy egoísta.- contestó sin detenerse ni darse la vuelta.- Discúlpeme si de aquí en adelante prefiero morir por los demás en vez de preocuparme de pasar este curso o ganar la copa de Quidditch, es cosa de mi egoísmo y mi arrogancia. No puedo evitarlo.

Sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Anduvo por los pasillos con una sensación de amargura que jamás había sentido antes, de injusticia, de tristeza...de Dumbledore era de la última persona que esperaba que le dijera eso, o al menos, que le diera a entender que su cometido aquí era matar a Voldemort e irse luego con él al Infierno y nada más. Le había pedido que afrontara la verdad, muchas veces le había pedido ser valiente...pero nunca había hecho como aquella voz, nunca le había dicho "cuenta conmigo". Harry le defendió contra Riddle en la cámara...bueno, supuso que aquello estaba pagado después de que Dumbledore le defendiera en el juicio de año pasado. ¿Pero es que en eso consistía¿En favores que luego hay que devolver¿No había nada más?

"_Y la voz tiene razón, tengo miedo..."_, pensó. Porque lo tenía, no a Voldemort, no a sus amigos extraños o a su ejército...no temía por sí mismo, sino por sus amigos. Le daba igual lo que le pasara a él, por horrible que fuera, si con eso ellos estaban a salvo...para él mismo sólo tenía un miedo, y era que esa lucha fuera en vano, que estuviera solo, que todo fuera un error.

"_No puede ser un error, no debe ser un error...estoy en el bando correcto y soy la persona indicada...¿verdad?"_, pensó.

Se sentía totalmente perdido, no tenía a nadie con quien consultar nada...no confiaba en lo que le dijera Dumbledore, no le bastaba.

De repente, se paró en seco en medio del pasillo y pensó en la única persona que probablemente sabría bastante bien cómo guiarle en el asunto...

Y ese alguien era Phoebe Halliwell.

Unos diez minutos después, estaba entrando en el aula de Adivinación, donde la profesora lo recibió amablemente y le invitó a té mientras ella tomaba algo más fuerte. Harry pensó que aún se le hacía raro estar en aquella clase y que no le predijeran su muerte o le asaltaran con profecías raras.

x- Bueno¿a qué debo tu visita?- le preguntó Phoebe.- No tendrás problemas con la oclumencia¿verdad?

x- No, no...para nada.

La Embrujada le invitó a sentarse en el mismo sillón que estuvo usando en sus clases de oclumencia mientras ella, como siempre, se sentaba enfrente suyo. Harry dio un sorbo a su taza de té y se quedó mirando a la profesora...casi pudo notar que estaba adivinando la razón de su visita, sobretodo por su mirada.

x- ¿Preocupado por lo que dicen los periódicos?- dijo ella al fin.

x- Bueno...la verdad es que fue bastante...brutal¿no crees?

Phoebe asintió pero no dijo nada más, sino que esperó a que Harry hablara:

x- Yo...- comenzó.- me preguntaba si...

x- ¿Si yo puedo evitar cosas así ya que soy adivina? Algunas sí, Harry, pero no todas. Creo que es obvio.

x- Claro.

x- Me gustaría haber podido evitarlo...- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, luego bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro, recordando palabras olvidadas hacía tiempo.- No podemos salvarlos a todos...

x- ¿Perdón?

x- Nada, nada...hablaba conmigo misma.- dijo, pero entonces cambió de tema.- ¿Por qué no tienes Adivinación este año?

x- Malas experiencias.- Phoebe asintió en señal de entendimiento.

x- Ya veo...suele pasar, la gente no siempre cree en estas cosas. Ni siempre hay que creerlas, claro.

x- ¿Cuándo sabes si es o no es verdad?

x- Eso nunca puede saberse seguro, puede que sea o que no...tal vez eso dependa de ti.- Harry la miró confuso.- Dependerá de cómo recorras tu camino.- hizo una pausa mientras daba un trago a su vaso, luego suspiró y continuó.- A veces ser Adivina es como el trabajo de un detective, seguimos pistas que nos llevan a una conclusión. Aunque he de admitir que esas pistas a veces son menos reales que las de los detectives.

x- ¿Cómo qué pistas?

x- Las cartas del tarot, por ejemplo, nos pueden hablar del pasado de una persona. Las líneas de la mano también...muchas cosas.

x- ¿La bola de cristal?

x- Esa se me da mal.- admitió con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Harry apuró su taza de té y la dejó encima de la mesita entre ellos. Sentía que podía confiar plenamente en Phoebe...algo, por otro lado, contradictorio. Si su hermana no resultaba ser buena¿no era lógico que ella tampoco lo fuera? Pero alguien como ella no podía ser mala, no es que no tuviera cara...simplemente es que no podía serlo. Sentía esa sensación de que estás convencido de algo, sin saber por qué, pero sabes que es así...

Tal vez Piper simplemente tuviera un problema con él, dado que a Ron le caía bastante bien y Hermione la veía buena profesora...¿y por qué siempre tenía alguna clase de problema con el profesor de Defensa?

Miró de nuevo a Phoebe, que esperaba a que él hablara mientras miraba al techo de la clase...era el momento de arriesgarse. Ella ya había demostrado ser fiable con la oclumencia, esperaba que lo fuera en todo lo demás, así que inició de nuevo la conversación.

x- ¿Le he hablado de que Trelawney pronosticaba mi muerte cada año que entraba en su clase? O cada semana, si podía...

x- Bueno Harry, morir, seguro moriremos algún día...x- contestó Phoebe entre risas mientras volvía a mirarle.- No hay nada nuevo en eso.

x- Ya bueno, pero no creo que la muerte por viejo fuera exactamente en lo que ella pensaba cuando me lo decía.

x- ¿Quieres acaso que vea tu futuro?

x- Ehh...- comenzó, pero de repente se lo pensó mejor.- no, mejor no. Prefiero verlo por mí mismo.

x- Eso está bien. Además, Minerva tiene razón, esto de la adivinación es muy impreciso...porque cambia todo el tiempo. Yo puedo decirte ahora lo que va a pasarte...no sé, mañana...y tal vez diciéndotelo ya lo esté cambiando, o tal vez esté llevándote a ello.

x- ¿Qué quiere decir?

x- La profecía, por ejemplo...

x- ¿Cómo sabe...?

x- Soy profesora de Adivinación, Harry, me ofendes.- el chico se calló, sorprendido de que DE VERDAD alguien consiguiera adivinar cosas así.- Como te decía, la profecía llevó a Voldemort a cumplirla...a sellarla, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tal vez si Él no se hubiera enterado nunca, tú no tendrías esa cicatriz y la profecía habría sido en vano...

x- ¿Eso es posible?- preguntó, Phoebe se encogió de hombros.

x- Nunca lo sabremos.

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando la posibilidad y cómo hubieran sido las cosas de no ser porque alguien le dijo a Voldemort la profecía...¿podría no haber matado a sus padres? Tal vez, si la hubiese descubierto el año pasado...¿en vez de Sirius habría podido morir su padre tras el velo¿Cómo habría sido su infancia sin los Dursley?...¿Habría podido tener algún hermano o hermana?

Se sacudió la cabeza de aquellos pensamientos, que ahora le parecían absurdos, no podía cambiar el pasado y pensar en posibilidades no le ayudaba nada con sus problemas reales. Levantó la vista y miró a Phoebe, tomando una decisión algo precipitadamente, pero que sabía que de otro modo no podría hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer:

x- Me gustaría contarle algo...necesito la opinión de un experto.

x- Eeeh...¿yo?- dijo Phoebe, sorprendida.

x- Sí.

Entonces Harry cogió aire y Phoebe se sentó enfrente suyo. El chico comenzó a relatar los sucesos del departamento de misterios...hasta llegar a la profecía, su existencia no sorprendió a Phoebe, dado que ya sabía de ella...fue el contenido exacto lo que la descolocó. Al acabar, ella tenía los labios fruncidos en gesto pensativo.

x- ¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó al cabo a Harry.

x- No sé...la verdad es que no sé que espero, o qué esperan de mí...- suspiró y bajó la cabeza.- Estoy totalmente perdido.

x- Supongo que pensarás que estás atado a lo que dice la profecía.- dijo ella, Harry asintió.- Bueno, no voy a mentirte Harry...simplemente va a pasar.

x- Tengo miedo de...

x- ¿Perder? No puedes perder, Harry.

x- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

x- ¡Eres el bueno! El bueno siempre gana.

x- Pero esto es el mundo real, no un cuento.

x- Entonces considérate el malo.- Harry se echó a reír.- Alguien como Voldemort no puede durar, por mucho que quiera. El mal durará siempre, sus "representantes" tienen que cambiar constantemente...y al bien le pasa igual.

x- ¿De nuevo con dichos¿No le habrá salido mal otro hechizo?

x- No, pero aprendí mucho del anterior...- dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

x- ¿Y qué quiere decir esta vez?

x- Pues que, según he oído, Dumbledore ya venció en su día a un mago oscuro. Ha habido magos oscuros siempre, y han sido vencidos...¿qué te hace pensar que tú no podrás con el tuyo?

x- Pues que sólo soy un enano...y no me vale el cuento de David y Goliat.- dijo cuando Phoebe parecía que iba a decirle algo así.

x- ¿Te vale el de El Señor de los Anillos?

x- ¿Cuál?

x- ¿No lo has leído?- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Inculto...no tienes infancia.

Harry volvió a reír, mientras Phoebe daba un sorbo a su vaso.

x- Pues deberías leerlo¿sabes?- dijo ella al poco.- Cogerías unos cuantos buenos consejos.

x- ¿Ah, sí¿Cómo cuáles?

x- Como que por muy nefastas que se pongan las cosas, todavía debes seguir luchando porque aún queda algo por lo que hacerlo...siempre queda algo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, Harry se paró a meditar las palabras de Phoebe... era cierto, aunque se hubiera ido Sirius aún quedaban sus amigos, los Weasley, Remus... y en última instancia, siempre quedaría el hecho de seguir luchando sólo porque Voldemort no consiguiera su propósito, aunque a él no le quedara nada.

x- Una vez más, Harry, te diré la verdad.- continuó Phoebe.- Voldemort es poderoso, muy peligroso y tiene recursos...y una vez más¿por qué no ibas a tener tú eso por igual?

x- ¿Lo dice por aquello de _"lo marcará como a su igual"_?

x- Hey, que salves inocentes no significa que seas inocente tú también...- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

x- Yo no quiero ser como Voldemort,- contestó a la defensiva.- ni muchísimo menos.

x- Ni yo te estoy diciendo que debas seguir sus pasos, Harry, solamente que no tienes que ir de santo¿sabes? No porque se supone que debas "salvar al mundo" tienes que ir en plan bueno.

x- ¿Y qué debería hacer¿Convertirme en un demonio?

Aquella frase pareció descolocar a Phoebe del todo, pero sacudió la cabeza decidiendo ignorar aquel comentario, y siguió hablando:

x- Tal vez dentro de un tiempo te pueda contar una historia...

x- ¿Sobre qué?

x- Otro consejo que voy a darte, Harry, es que el camino que estás andando ahora ya ha sido andado por otras personas antes que tú. Un día te contaré la historia de una de esas personas para que aprendas de su experiencia.

Harry sonrió, de veras que Phoebe le parecía la única persona que de verdad le estaba ayudando, y se le hacía difícil creer que ella era la hermana de Piper Halliwell. Tomó un último sorbo de su taza de té y se levantó del sillón, ya que debía irse ya al Gran Comedor.

x- Gracias, Phoebe.

x- ¡Hey! Se supone que vas a salvarnos¿no? Entonces habrá que ayudarte, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Harry se quedó un momento estático, completamente congelado... pero al segundo sacudió la cabeza y se despidió de Phoebe mientras bajaba las escaleras y se iba hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensaba sonriendo en que ya era la segunda vez que le decían aquello de "cuenta conmigo", y se animó un poco al pensar que tal vez de repente sus seres queridos comenzarían poco a poco a decírselo...

También pensaba que cada vez que visitaba a Phoebe y tenía una charla con ella, salía más animado...incluso aquella vez en que estaba vestida de griega, que le resultó ser la clase más extraña y más breve de oclumencia que había tenido nunca, pero a la vez la más constructiva de todas. Pensó que tal vez Ron debería tener charlas con Phoebe más a menudo... y también pensó que en ese caso debería regalarle unos cuantos cubos de plástico a su amigo para que no inundara la clase de Adivinación.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando chocó ni más ni menos que con Remus, que estaba entrando por la puerta principal. Se le notaba cansado y algo agobiado, pero al menos no tenía esa cara habitual de cuando se ha tomado la poción o está a punto de transformarse. Al verle, Lupin le sonrió y le saludó:

x- Hola, Harry...¿qué tal estás?

x- Genial¿cómo os va a vosotros?- Remus se encogió de hombros.

x- ¿Y tú Harry¿Cómo estás?

Él sabía exactamente a lo que se refería Lupin, así que bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, contestando a continuación:

x- No he tenido tiempo de pensar en Sirius.- Lupin le miró sorprendido, sobretodo por el hecho de que hablar del tema no le molestara ni le afectara ya decir su nombre.- Ron no está pasando un buen momento, está asustado...- entonces Harry miró a Lupin con una expresión preocupada.- Yo también lo estoy, Remus.

Lupin se acercó a Harry y puso una mano en su hombro en gesto de apoyo.

x- Lo sé, Harry, y serías un loco si no lo estuvieras. Sólo ten confianza...

x- Que tenga fe¿no?- Lupin asintió.- Eso me lo han dicho mucho últimamente.

x- Sí,- contestó el auror con una ligera risa.- bueno...

x- Remus, eso no os salvará de la muerte, me da igual lo que diga la gente.

x- ¿Quién dice qué? Harry...oye, ni puedo ni voy a prometerte que no nos pase nada. Es algo que...bueno, tienes que tenerlo presente.

x- Ese es el problema.- contestó en tono triste.

x- No vamos a desaparecer cuando nos vayamos, Harry...los fantasmas de Hogwarts son prueba de ello.- el chico asintió.- Si admites eso¿por qué entristecerse así? No van a estar con nosotros ni van a compartir nuestras vidas como si estuvieran vivos...pero están ahí¿verdad?

Harry le sonrió, pues Lupin tenía razón...si sus padres, si Sirius...si ellos seguían ahí, en alguna parte donde algún día volverían a estar juntos, aunque ese día no fuera mañana...pero si llegaba ese día¿por qué estar tan triste? Tal vez por eso, porque no iban a compartir muchas cosas...Sirius no volvería a verle jugar Quidditch, ni sus padres le habían visto crecer y meterse en tantos líos como su padre solía hacer... aunque tal vez, desde alguna parte, estaban mirando cada paso que daba. ¿Y estarían orgullosos de él?

Se había quedado tan callado y tan taciturno, que Lupin se acercó más a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo que reconfortó mucho a Harry, quien lo correspondió en seguida. Remus, en sus pensamientos, se alegraba mucho que Harry hubiera cambiado desde Septiembre. Sabía que aún se estaba acostumbrando a vivir sin Sirius, al igual que él, pero el que estuviera aún ahí intentando hacer algo, preocupándose por los demás...como había hecho desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, eso le reconfortaba. Había temido por un momento que perderían a ese Harry que había conocido años atrás, para cambiarlo por otro chico sumido en la oscuridad... supuso que sus amigos habían tenido mucho que ver en ello, y quién sabe si también Phoebe Halliwell. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, mientras se separaba del chico y le decía:

x- Has sido muy fuerte, Harry. Por Ron has dejado de pensar en Sirius y te has ocupado de él...

x- Bueno, Sirius está muerto...- los ojos se le volvieron vidriosos pero su voz era firme.- Es inútil que me preocupe de personas que ya no están conmigo¿no? Phoebe tiene razón, no dejaré de pelear siempre y cuando tenga algo por lo que hacerlo.

x- ¿Phoebe te ha dicho eso?- Harry asintió.- ¿Está en su clase?

x- Sí, acabo de bajar...le...bueno...le he pedido consejo acerca de la...profecía.

x- Me alegro que confíes en ella, y por la cara que traes parece que te ha aconsejado bien.

x- Sí...- contestó con una ligera risa.- Para un año que no doy adivinación y por fin hay una adivina de verdad. Ron por lo menos puede disfrutar de ello...y no veas lo que disfruta.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

x- Me lo imagino.- dijo Lupin.- Y ya que lo dices, voy a subir a hablar con ella...

x- ¿Vas a que te lea las manos?- preguntó Harry con un tono pícaro, Lupin le miró con una ceja alzada y serio...pero con las orejas enrojecidas.

x- No, sobre lo que pasó en el pueblo muggle.

x- Ah, bueno...adelante.

x- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara¿quieres?

x- ¿Qué pasa?- contestó haciéndose el inocente.- No estoy sonriendo de ninguna manera, al igual que tú no estás rojo de ninguna manera...

x- Malpensado.- murmuró Remus mientras subía las escaleras hacia la torre.- Más te vale que vayas pronto a cenar, Dumbledore tiene algo importante que anunciaros hoy.

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia el gran comedor mientras murmuraba:

x- ¿Una boda?

x- ¿Decías?- dijo Remus con un tono claramente molesto.

x- Que voy ahora.

Lupin siguió subiendo con un gruñido mientras que Harry se partía de risa por dentro.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados a la mesa y al llegar Harry le preguntaron sobre el encuentro con Dumbledore. El pelinegro contestó escuetamente, dando a entender a sus amigos que no había ido muy bien y que no quería hablar demasiado sobre ello. Quiso contarles la charla que había tenido con Phoebe, pero eso implicaba revelar la profecía...decidió que tenía que contarles sobre ella, y pronto, o reventaría.

Antes de que los platos se llenaran de comida y empezara la cena, Dumbledore pidió silencio y todo el comedor dirigió su mirada al director, que cuando los murmullos se acallaron comenzó a hablar:

x- Bien, señoras y señores, todos tienen conocimiento de los nefastos acontecimientos que están teniendo lugar en el mundo mágico estos días.- hubo murmullos de triste asentimiento.- Debido a ello el Ministerio de Magia está empleando todos sus recursos a su alcance, todos debemos colaborar en detener esta guerra sin sentido...y una de esas personas soy yo. Por ello, me veo obligado a dejar Hogwarts durante una pequeña temporada.- todo el comedor lanzó exclamaciones de asombro, mientras que Harry notó que se le iba el color de la cara.- Pero nadie ha de preocuparse, pues dejo la escuela en una de las personas más capaces del mundo mágico, con el carácter suficiente para dirigir Hogwarts y mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier ataque. Así pues, tengo el honor de nombrar como mi sustituta temporal a la señora Piper Halliwell.

Piper se levantó y hubo muchos aplausos por la sala, sobretodo en Hufflepuff y en Gryffindor, la Embrujada sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Hermione sonreía y Ron aplaudía, pero ambos dejaron de hacerlo al ver la cara de Harry...

x- ¡Harry!- exclamó Ron.-¿Estás bien?

x- Ron, voy a vomitar.

x- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

x- Esto...esto es una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible. Voldemort me está torturando...

x- Harry, no digas tonterías.- le dijo Hermione.- La profesora Halliwell es la mejor opción que Dumbledore haya podido elegir.

x- ¿Ah, sí¿Para qué¿Matarme?

x- ¡Venga ya!- se quejó Ron.- Es una profesora genial.

x- Sí, también nos pareció genial Barty Crouch¿a que sí?

x- ¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez?- dijo Hermione con tono serio.- Si las Halliwell salvaron al padre de Ron no pueden ser espías de Voldemort, o de lo contrario le habrían dejado morir.

Harry no contestó, simplemente se tapó la cara con las manos y lanzó un gruñido. Había decidido confiar en Phoebe, pero no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso con Piper...

La cena comenzó, aunque el pelinegro no comió demasiado... y, desgraciadamente, comprobó que Ron aún no había vuelto a la normalidad, pues tampoco comía como siempre. Al menos, parecía que las últimas noticias y las últimas emociones iban distrayéndole de lo sucedido con Malfoy, y una distracción más fue el hecho de que Hermione les fuera amenazando durante todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor que iban a levantarse temprano para ponerse a estudiar. Ron asentía ante lo que decía la chica, con la esperanza de que se quedara esperando en la sala común a que ellos se levantaran...que podía ser tarde. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que Hermione iba a conseguir que despertaran a la hora que ella quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como Harry pensó, Hermione aporreó la puerta de la habitación a las diez de la mañana (una "hora intempestiva", según los chicos) y después de que se arreglaran un poco las greñas les arrastró al gran comedor para desayunar.

Al llegar, parecía que no eran los únicos que tenían el mismo plan que Hermione. Seamus también estaba en el comedor, al igual que Ginny y muchos gryffindors de séptimo curso y de quinto... los de cursos más bajos debían de estar durmiendo. A pesar de ser fiesta el comedor estaba bastante lleno de gente.

Harry miró a la mesa alta, allí ya no estaba Dumbledore, sino Piper con sus hermanas y el profesor Perry, McGonagall, Sprout y Hagrid. Piper no había ocupado el asiento central de la mesa, que correspondería al director, sino que estaba en su sitio de siempre. Aquel gesto, a pesar de todo, agradó a Harry, aunque aún no le bastaba para cambiar la opinión que tenía de ella.

Se sentaron a la mesa, dejando con un sonoro estrépito sus mochilas para recordarle a Hermione lo molestos que estaban por levantarse temprano. Al poco de empezar el desayuno llegaron las lechuzas, como siempre, una se fue a posar al lado de Hermione con un ejemplar de El Profeta. Harry lo cogió primero ya que su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada dando la vara a Ron con la necesidad de "estar al día", y lo que leyó en los titulares le dejó cabreo para toda la jornada...

Cornelius Fudge se da de baja 

_Tras los desafortunados incidentes de la semana pasada. Nuestro Ministro de Magia ha decidido retirarse por el momento de su cargo para, según él, reponerse del terrible ataque a su persona._

_El sustituto será nombrado en los próximos días por votación del Wizengamot, ya que se trata de un retiro temporal. Sin embargo, muchos miembros de la comunidad mágica y del Ministerio han protestado enérgicamente contra la decisión del Ministro de abandonar su puesto en esta situación de extrema necesidad, pero dado el estado nervioso en que se encuentra el señor Fudge, incluso los medimagos han aconsejado el retiro._

_La baja se dará a partir de mañana, pues el ministro tiene previsto un último compromiso oficial que desea cumplir antes de retirarse. _

x- Increíble, esto es indignante, intolerable, inadmisible, insultante, inconcebible, inmoral, in...

Harry bufó y tiró el periódico a un lado en la mesa, sobre el beicon, con lo que empezó a mancharse de grasa. Hermione lo recogió con la punta de los dedos, lo leyó por encima y lo puso doblado bajo su plato del desayuno. Miró a su amigo, que estaba maldiciendo a todo bicho viviente por lo bajo.

x- Tranquilo, Harry, es normal.- le dijo.

x- ¿Normal¡Desde cuando ese hombre es normal¡No te jode¿Y los demás afectados qué? Él se toma unas vacaciones sabiendo que estamos en guerra, sabiendo que hay gente que puede morir, que hay que luchar...- viendo la miraba que le dedicaba Hermione para que se callara, suspiró y se calmó.- Lo que tendrían que hacer es echarle y a tomar viento.

x- Yo más bien creo que lo que van a hacer es darle vacaciones permanentes.- dijo Seamus.- Ya ves que el Wizengamot y el Ministerio no se han tomado nada bien esta decisión.

x- Merlín te oiga, Seamus.- comentó Harry.

Entonces se oyó el golpeteo de una cuchara contra una copa, sonido que inconfundiblemente simbolizaba al director pidiendo atención o silencio. Todos miraron hacia la mesa alta, donde Piper se había puesto de pie, dispuesta a anunciar algo. Harry se temió algún decreto educacional como el año pasado...

x- Buenos días a todos.- el silencio se implantó en el comedor.- Dado que desde hacía unos días ya teníamos prevista esta situación, estuve hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y llegamos a un acuerdo...sobre Quidditch.

Piper dejó que sus palabras hicieran efecto en el comedor, que por supuesto conllevaron murmullos, a Ron se le iluminara la cara al igual que a Ginny y que Harry se atragantara con la leche. Entonces Piper continuó:

x- Durante mi periodo de directora he decidido reimplantarlo, con la esperanza que con las medidas de seguridad que he puesto al campo basten para alejar cualquier ataque. Por ello quiero que todos los miembros de los equipos de las cuatro casas se presenten esta tarde en el despacho del director para hablar de los horarios, miembros y otros asuntos que necesiten ser resueltos.- los estudiantes apenas podían contener murmullos y grititos de emoción.- Y si al final se prueba que el campo es seguro, aun cuando vuelva el director se seguirá jugando como de costumbre en otros años.

De repente, las mesas de las cuatro casas estallaron en aplausos, todos más felices que unas pascuas por que el Quidditch volviera. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque más pensamientos y paranoias le inundaran la cabeza...¿diversión asegurada o desgracia asegurada?

La voz de Ron le sacó de sus historietas.

x- Qué mala es Piper¿verdad Harry?- le dijo sarcástico.- Implantando el Quidditch de nuevo, con lo que odiamos ese asqueroso deporte...

x- Ya veremos, Ron, ya veremos.

Sin más, se puso a desayunar mientras examinaba el resto de las mesas de las casas...hasta Malfoy alucinaba por la noticia y la comentaba entusiasmado con Crabbe y Goyle, aunque según Harry, parecían estar hablando sobre algo más, dado lo pegados que estaban los tres hablando del tema...

En su mesa, todos se habían arrebujado discutiendo sobre cómo serían los equipos, ya que ahora debían ser prácticamente nuevos salvo por Harry y Ron, que repetirían, mientras que para los demás puestos había que hacer pruebas de selección. Aunque Fred y George aún estaban en la escuela, no estaba seguro de que fueran a continuar en el equipo de Quidditch teniendo que estudiar para sus exámenes y llevando la tienda de bromas al mismo tiempo. Y también había que ver quién iba a ser el capitán...

Aquel pensamiento le provocó un nudo en el estómago, lo más normal era que lo eligieran a él por ser el más antiguo de los presentes en el equipo de Gryffindor...y él estaría encantado, aunque otra cosa era estar preparado. Ocuparse de los entrenamientos era algo para lo que no se veía hecho...siempre había tenido de ejemplo a Oliver Wood, y el año pasado no les fue muy mal después de todo¿pero con él?

Pronto el desayuno acabó y Harry tuvo que salir de sus ensoñaciones para poder concentrarse con los deberes, ya que fue arrastrado a la biblioteca junto con Ron.

Mientras, Piper también se había levantado de la mesa y se había ido junto con Chris a comenzar el que sería uno de los días más agotadores en su estancia en el mundo de los magos. Aceptar la petición de Dumbledore no le había sido difícil, después de todo tendrían más control sobre la escuela si ella estaba el mando pero...ser directora de un colegio no era sólo mandar, sino también atender a un montón de responsabilidades. Y una de ellas se había convertido en recibir ni más ni menos que a Cornelius Fudge.

En ese momento, Chris la habló devolviéndola a la realidad:

x- Te has hecho la más querida de la historia de la escuela¿eh Piper?

x- Carisma, mi joven padawan, carisma.- contestó, Chris se echó a reír.

x- Esta tarde, después de lo de los equipos, podríamos ir a celebrarlo al pueblo, así descansamos un poco.- dijo él.

x- No puedo, Chris, en cuanto me nombraron directora, el Ministerio este extraño me envió una carta, Fudge en persona quiere verme esta misma tarde.

x- ¿Para qué?

x- Según Dumbledore, meter las narices.

x- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

x- Cortárselas con un cuchillo jamonero.

x- Aaaah, ya veo...¡La chef asesina al ataque!- dijo, Piper sonrió con malicia.

x- Puede que no les asesine... pero desde luego del despacho no salen impunes.

x- Esa es Piper Halliwell...- dijo con orgullo, la Embrujada le miró entre sorprendida y halagada por el comentario, mientras que la mirada del luz blanca se perdía en el vacío.- De todas maneras¿por qué te preocupas del Ministro?

x- Bueno, tendremos que aparentar por ahora que hemos sido "magas" durante toda nuestra vida y que por lo tanto...

x- Ya, ya te sigo...que por lo tanto tendréis que hacer como que todo eso os preocupa.

x- Exacto.

x- ¿Y eso de por ahora?

x- Vamos, Chris, sabes que nos acabarán descubriendo...

El luz blanca hizo una mueca con la boca, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y dijo:

x- No sé si es buena idea.

x- ¿Y desde cuándo estás de acuerdo con Leo?

x- No es que esté de acuerdo con él...- Piper le miró, escéptica.- Es sólo que...

x- Nada tiene que hacer Voldemort contra las Embrujadas.- le dijo ella claramente orgullosa de sí misma.

Chris se detuvo y la vio alejarse, aún con la cabeza bien alta...de repente, los pensamientos del luz blanca se tornaron sombríos al recordar el futuro del que provenía...un futuro en el que no había más Embrujadas que lucharan orgullosas contra sus enemigos. Y lo peor de todo, y lo que más angustió a Chris, era que no sabía exactamente el origen de tan nefasto destino. A eso había llegado, a combatirlo, pero aquella odisea con los magos no hacía sino confundirle¿cuándo se suponía que aparecería aquel demonio? Chris no le recordaba, es más, dudaba de haberlo visto alguna vez...sólo sabía que era el inicio del fin, y que debía eliminarle costara lo que costara.

x- ¡Hey, Chris¡Vamos!

Miró a Piper, que le esperaba en la otra punta del pasillo... pensó que, de todos modos, algo estaba cambiando. Quizá su futuro ya era distinto, pues tampoco recordaba que en su vida se hubiera mencionado nada de unos magos. Siguió a Piper hacia su despacho, le quedaban aún muchas cosas por hacer...

o0o0o0o0o

Aquella tarde, poco después de las cinco, Fudge se presentó en la puerta principal de la escuela, donde salió a recibirle Filch y le guió hasta el despacho del director, donde se encontraba en ese momento Piper. Sin embargo, el Ministro no quiso venir solo...o más bien, no le dejaron venir solo. Ni más ni menos que la infame Dolores Umbridge la acompañaba a su entrevista con Piper. Fudge pensó desde un primer momento que el que Umbridge viniera con él iba a ser una influencia negativa, sobretodo si Piper se había enterado de los sucesos del año anterior... sin embargo, siempre cabía la esperanza de que no estuviera molesta con ello, o incluso, que estuviera de acuerdo con los métodos de Dolores.

Llegaron a las puertas del despacho, y antes de entrar Fudge respiró hondo mientras su acompañante alzaba la cabeza en gesto orgulloso. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Piper de pie al lado de su escritorio, esperando para recibirles. La primera impresión que el Ministro recibió de la Embrujada fue que era una mujer sensata y tranquila...aunque había algo en su expresión que le indicaba que más le valía tener tacto.

x- Buenas tardes, señores.- dijo Piper amablemente.- Por favor, siéntense.

x- Gracias, profesora Halliwell.- contestó Fudge sentándose, Umbridge hizo lo mismo sin decir nada.

x- Bien...- continuó ella mientras se sentaba también.- ¿puedo saber a qué debo la visita?

Fudge se tomó su tiempo, pensando bien sus palabras, pues le parecía que Piper tenía poca experiencia pero su rostro apuntaba a que si se pasaba de la raya no sería tan considerada como Dumbledore. Tras carraspear un poco para aclararse la voz, comenzó a explicarle:

x- Verá...estamos preocupados por el tema de la seguridad.- Piper no dijo nada ni gesticuló, sólo siguió escuchando.- Entenderá que después de los ataques que han acontecido en la escuela los padres están preocupados por si...pueden volver a producirse.

x- ¿Usted lo cree?- preguntó Piper con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

x- Bueno...- comenzó Fudge.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el característico e irritante carraspeo de Umbridge, que miró de manera arrogante a Piper antes de empezar a hablar.

x- La verdad, profesora Halliwell, es que sí. Creemos que la escuela no es segura, por lo que el Ministerio ha decidido hacer una inspección minuciosa de todo el castillo y también implantar a alguien del personal del Ministerio para que se asegure de que todas las normas de seguridad se cumplen rigurosamente.

x- Mmmmh...ya veo.- dijo la Embrujada posando su mirada en el techo.

Umbridge se regocijó al ver que Piper se pensaba sus palabras, pensando que ella no era como Dumbledore y que la escucharía, haciendo que volviera (como ella planeaba) a ser inquisidora de Hogwarts y vigilar todo de cerca, sobretodo a Harry Potter.

x- Así que.- prosiguió Umbridge cuando vio que Piper asentía, creyendo que quizá aprobaba sus medidas.- He pensado que yo podría asistirla en la seguridad de la escuela...como directora adjunta, por supuesto.

x- Mmmmh...- dijo de nuevo Piper, luego quitó la mirada del techo y la posó en Umridge, que no pudo evitar pensar que la estaban apuñalando en todo el corazón por la manera en que la Embrujada la estaba mirando.- ¿Y es consciente de que ya hay una directora adjunta llamada Minerva McGonagall?

x- Plenamente, pero pienso que a su edad lo mejor es que se dedique solamente a la enseñanza, lo que es muy loable, por supuesto...

x- Por supuesto.- repitió Piper.

x- Así que mi deseo es empezar mañana mismo a tomar medidas drásticas con respecto a la seguridad de la escuela. Vendré a primera hora, si no es demasiado inconveniente.

Piper sonrió, lo que dio a Umbridge más seguridad...pero Fudge, como su acompañante hiciera antes, fue quien sintió entonces que le iban a apuñalar, ya conocía de sobra esa mirada. Entonces Piper contestó a Dolores:

x- ¿Y qué le da derecho a tomar esa decisión?- dijo entre dientes, pero suficientemente alto como para que se la entendiera.

Umbridge pareció descolocarse completamente con esa pregunta.

x- No la entiendo.

x- Es muy fácil.- contestó Piper, sonriente como si explicara algo a una niña de cuatro años, pero que sin embargo encerraba una buena tormenta.- Si creen que van a venir a la que, por ahora, es MI escuela poniendo decretos educacionales y a saber qué cosas más a diestro y siniestro y a su antojo están muy equivocados.

x- Señora Halliwell, sólo intentamos razonar...- dijo Fudge, queriendo que Piper le escuchara, pero una vez más Umbridge interrumpió.

x- ¡Tenemos plenos derechos sobre esta escuela¡Es de nuestros hijos de quienes hablamos¡De su futuro y educación¡No podemos dejar eso en manos de cualquiera y mucho menos dejar que haga lo que le de la gana!

x- Creo recordar que el que ahora es Lord Voldemort salió de esta escuela, y no precisamente durante mi mandato.

Umbridge se quedó callada por unos momentos, tras los cuales contraatacó.

x- Tampoco podemos permitir que salga otro como Él¿no cree?

x- Entonces dejen de meterse con Harry Potter como hicieron el año pasado o al final acabará convirtiéndolos a todos en cenizas y bailará sobre sus tumbas.- la voz de Piper era ahora fría y dura.- Ese chico trató de decirles la verdad y ustedes se rieron en su cara, por ello alguien inocente ha muerto... porque espero que mientras vivan no se les olvide nunca el incidente con Sirius Black.

x- Aún no hay pruebas de que realmente sea inocente.- saltó Umbridge.

x- Si le parece bien le traeré mañana la cabeza de Peter Pettigrew para que se trague su cerebro en el desayuno, y me aseguraré de que se lo trague...

x- Deje de amenazarnos, señora Halliwell.

x- Deje usted de amenazarme, de acusarme, de acusar a NADIE que esté bajo mi cargo. Y ahora mismo Potter lo está...

x- Ese chico es un peligro potencial, lo comprobé el año pasado...

x- Lo único que comprobó es que cuando se hizo con el puesto de directora se le escaparon dos alumnos delante de sus narices, la escuela se convirtió en un auténtico caos y más tarde...bueno, volvieron a escapársele nada menos que seis alumnos y usted acabó misteriosamente entre las pezuñas de los centauros.

x- ¡Eso fue una agresión deliberada de Potter hacia mi persona¡Y aún estoy esperando una compensación!

x- Bueno, al igual que usted me pide pruebas de que Peter Pettigrew siga vivo yo voy a pedirle pruebas de que ellos fueron los que la agredieron...porque parece ser que fueron unos centauros¿no? Y que yo sepa, ni Harry Potter ni sus amigos son centauros...corríjame si me equivoco.

x- ¡Le repito que es un peligro¡Tenían un arma¡Y un ejército!

x- Un grupo de alumnos, de los cuales entonces los más mayores tenían quince años y un arma que, por si no lo sabe, en realidad era la famosa profecía del departamento de misterios...- Piper volvió a sonreír.- ¿a eso lo llama usted un ejército armado?

Umbridge se puso roja de ira, sobretodo al ver que Piper aún se estaba burlando de ella.

x- ¡Eso fue cosa de Dumbledore y de las ideas que les mete en la cabeza!- gritó.

x- ¿Quiere decir que las ideas de Voldemort son mejores?

x- ¡Por supuesto que no!

x- ¿Entonces?

x- ¿Entonces qué?

x- Nada.- contestó Piper sin borrar su sonrisa.- Sólo que he estado revisando informes y un montón de cosas sobre la escuela¿saben? Y tengo algo que decir respecto de su intervención, tanto del año pasado como de la que pretenden hacer en este...y así avisarles por si se les ocurre volver en años venideros.

Ninguno de los dos funcionarios dijo nada, así que Piper continuó.

x- El Ministerio de Magia no ha hecho absolutamente NADA.- dijo haciendo mucho hincapié en las últimas dos palabras.- por Hogwarts...y cuando digo nada es que ni siquiera apoya con presupuestos, o apoya con cualquier otra medida, a esta escuela. Se sustenta por lo que los estudiantes que pueden, que afortunadamente son casi el 90, pagan su estancia y sus clases aquí...

x- ¡Por supuesto que apoyamos la escuela!- dijo Fudge.

x- No, desde los años 60 no. No desde que la escuela pertenece a la Confederación Europea de Magia...- los dos funcionarios se miraron sin saber qué contestar.- Antes de eso, el gobierno mágico de Inglaterra se hacía cargo de la escuela, con lo cual hasta entonces tenían ciertos derechos de intervención...pero ahora quien toma esas decisiones es la Confederación...Gran cosa eso de la Unión Europea¿eh?- les dijo a punto de echarse a reír de sus caras.

x- Hogwarts está en territorio Inglés.- dijo Umbridge con tono sombrío.

x- ¿Y? La sede de la ONU está en Nueva York y no es territorio estadounidense, sino internacional. Pues con Hogwarts pasa igual, físicamente es Inglaterra, pero políticamente no.- cuando Fudge iba a intervenir, Piper le interrumpió y le miró desafiante a los ojos.- Por lo tanto lo que hicieron el año pasado es ilegal y denunciable a la Confederación.

Tanto Fudge como Umbridge se quedaron blancos, ninguno de ellos había pensado en la Confederación Europea cuando decidieron poner la escuela patas arriba. Y como Dumbledore no les dijo nada y la Confederación no llegó a enterarse...pero parecía que Piper no iba a dejarles pasar ni una, y en aquel momento les tenía acorralados. Fudge pensó una manera de calmar a la directora, pero Umbridge no pudo más con el insulto que estaba suponiendo aquella entrevista para ella y señaló a Piper con un dedo mientras le gritaba:

x- ¡Usted no tiene vergüenza!

x- ¡Dolores, por favor!

x- ¡No, Cornelius¡No pienso callarme mientras el país se llena de transgresores de la Ley!

x- ¿Puedo entonces invitarla a que se vaya a vivir al Congo?- dijo Piper, que estaba al borde de la risa.

x- ¡Esto no va a quedar así, se lo aseguro¡La enviaré a Azkaban por esto!

Pero entonces algo pareció pasar con Piper, su risa se desvaneció de nuevo y su mirada parecía fulminar a todo aquel que se cruzaba con ella. Se levantó de su silla y pareció que era mucho más alta que la realidad...

x- ¡EL QUE SE ATREVA A SEPARARME DE MI HIJO ACABARÁ DE UNA PATADA EN EL INFIERNO!

Los dos funcionarios parecían enanos ahora, encogidos y echándose hacia atrás mientras Piper se acercaba a ellos desbordante de furia. Estaba harta de aquellos dos idiotas y sería capaz de volarles la cabeza, de no ser porque no eran demonios sino simples magos tocapelotas...

x- ¡DEJEN DE INMISCUIRSE EN ESTA ESCUELA COMO SI FUERA SU PATIO DE RECREO PARTICULAR¡NO TOLERARÉ NI UNA SOLA VISITA CON UN PROPÓSITO COMO ESTE NI UNA SOLA VEZ MÁS¡ME HAN ENTENDIDO?

Fudge y Umbridge asintieron.

x- ¡Y AHORA LÁRGUENSE Y HAGAN ALGO CON VOLDEMORT PRONTO O ESE SE VA A CONVERTIR EN EL MENOR DE SUS PROBLEMAS!

Fudge hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos mientras la furiosa mirada de la directora se posaba en él, entornando los ojos. El Ministro se apresuró a hablar con un tono amable.

x- No es fácil, señora Halliwell...

x- Aaaah, claro...no es fácil salvar a un pueblo entero de ser masacrado, no es fácil siquiera comprobar que Harry Potter estuvo diciendo la verdad, no es fácil levantarse tempranito de la cama para luchar en una guerra...no, lo mejor es quedarse dormido mientras los demás se dejan el culo y luego usted se lleve la gloria.

x- ¡Esto sí que no, señora Halliwell!- la encaró Fudge, aunque no muy confiado.- ¡Me enfrento a unas duras críticas en el Ministerio por mi comportamiento¡Y estoy muy arrepentido!

x- ¡Y POR ESO TIENE EL DESCARO DE DARSE DE BAJA Y DEJAR TIRADO A TODO EL PAÍS!- Fudge boqueó e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.- ¡AHORA QUIÉN ES EL QUE NO TIENE VERGÜENZA¡ESTO ES LO QUE NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!

x- ¿Y qué hará?- preguntó Umbridge desafiante.

x- ¡DECIR AL MINISTERIO, AL WIZENGAMOT O A QUIEN SEA QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTE HOMBRE SEA MINISTRO NI UN DÍA MÁS!

Fudge se quedó un momento paralizado y blanco como la leche.

x- ¿Está amenazando con...?- dijo.

x- ¡CON HACER QUE LE CESEN DE SU CARGO, SEÑOR FUDGE¡Y CRÉAME QUE DESPUÉS DE LAS COSAS QUE HE OÍDO DE USTED SÓLO DIOS EN PERSONA PUEDE EVITAR QUE ACABE EN EL PARO¿NO QUERÍA UN DESCANSO¡PUES TOME DESCANSO¡AHORA FUERA DE MI DESPACHO, MI ESCUELA Y MI VISTA!

Sin poder decir una palabra de contestación, ni Fudge ni Umbridge, los dos se dieron la vuelta y salieron del despacho de Dumbledore como almas que lleva el diablo. Pasaron las puertas principales bajo las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes y cruzaron los terrenos hasta la salida, donde se desaparecieron de vuelta al Ministerio todavía con la mirada furiosa de Piper grabada en sus mentes.

Mientras, ella se había quedado sentada en el sillón, se había cansado al pegarles semejante bronca ni más ni menos que al Ministro de Magia, pero no se arrepentía.

x- Ya era hora de poner orden en este mundo, joder.- dijo Piper para sí misma.

Sabía que en un par de horas empezarían a llegarle lechuzas sobre lo sucedido, pero no le importaba, así que salió del despacho de Dumbledore de vuelta al suyo para estar un rato con Wyatt antes de atender los asuntos del Quidditch...sabía que a Muriel le haría mucha ilusión jugar cuando volviera.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Una media hora después, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común. Los chicos se estaban tomando un descanso después de una dura mañana poniéndose al día, y antes de ir al despacho del director para que Piper les dijera lo que harían con los equipos de Quidditch. Harry no se imaginó que tuviera tanto que hacer, habiendo estado distraído con otros temas. De todas formas, y a pesar del esfuerzo, agradeció a Hermione el que les hubiera obligado a hacerlo ya que al menos tendrían un poco de respiro el fin de semana que viene.

Mientras hablaban de ello y Ron se quejaba por enésima vez, Seamus entró por la puerta y se dirigió hacia ellos.

x- Harry, no vas a creerte lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

x- Dispara, Seamus.- contestó él con tono cansado.

x- La directora ha echado a patadas al mismísimo ministro de magia y a Umbridge.

Los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos y algo asustados por las posibles consecuencias sobre Hogwarts por la presencia de aquellos dos.

x- ¿Qué hacían aquí?- preguntó al poco Hermione.

x- Eso ahora es lo de menos,- contestó Seamus.- los gritos se oían hasta en el pasillo, así que Dean y yo hemos oído muy claramente que la directora piensa hacer que a Fudge le cesen de su cargo.

Harry abrió la boca y se quedó mirando sin creer a Seamus¿que Piper había estado gritando a Fudge y que iba a hacer que le despidieran?

x- Desde luego, cuando Dumbledore dijo que tenía el carácter para dirigir Hogwarts lo dijo literalmente.- comentó Hermione, también boquiabierta de asombro.

x- Les ha montado la de Dios y Cristo en su despacho.- siguió contando Seamus.- he oído a uno de los cuadros de los directores que los dos habían venido para intervenir como el año pasado con la excusa de la seguridad...pero entonces apareciste tú en la conversación, Harry.

x- ¿Yo?

x- Sí, al parecer Piper te estuvo defendiendo.

A Harry se le iban a salir ya los ojos de lo abiertos que los tenía por el asombro.

x- Es un chiste.- dijo.

x- Bueno, yo no estuve allí.- comentó Seamus encogiéndose de hombros.- pero el director que me lo contó parecía muy serio...

x- Te dije que Piper no era tan mala.- le dijo Hermione.

x- Pero...¿qué dijeron?

x- No lo sé, algo sobre Black...- a Harry se le encogió el estómago.- Al parecer Umbridge no cree que fuera inocente, y según me contó el director que te digo, Piper le dijo que iba a traerle la cabeza de Pettigrew.

En ese momento llamaron a Seamus desde el otro lado de la sala común, seguramente para que contara lo que había oído del despacho de Piper. Los tres, Hermione, Harry y Ron, se miraron alucinando.

x- Primero la tráquea de Malfoy y ahora la cabeza de Peter...¿son brujas o clones de Hannibal?- bromeó Hermione.

x- Sólo lleva un día en el "trono" y ya casi se carga a Fudge...- dijo Ron.- ¿qué pasará cuando haya pasado una semana?

Poco después, Ron y Harry se dirigían hacia el despacho del director, donde Piper esperaba a los representantes de los cuatro equipos. Ambos iban ilusionados por la decisión de Piper, mientras que Ron no dejó de mencionar que necesitaban un nuevo capitán y que ese iba a ser Harry, con lo que él se puso nervioso ante la expectativa de ser nombrado para el cargo.

Llegaron a la gárgola, que estaba abierta, y subieron las escaleras. En el despacho ya estaban los integrantes del equipo de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Malfoy estaba entre los presentes, que se volvió al ver entrar a los dos Gryffindors...sin embargo, por estar Piper delante no realizó ningún comentario aunque no se privó de lanzarles una mirada despectiva.

x- Hola chicos, sentaos donde podáis, cuando lleguen los de Ravenclaw comenzaremos.

Se sentaron al lado de los Hufflepuff, dejando espacio entre ellos y los Slytherin suficiente como para que también se interpusieran los Ravenclaw, que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Cho iba en el grupo, pero Harry ni se inmutó y actuó como si no estuviera.

x- Bien, vayamos al grano.- dijo sacando un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y anotando cosas.- Lo primero que quiero saber es si tenéis todos capitán.

x- No.- contestó Malfoy.

x- ¿Quiénes no?

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin se nombraron, con lo que Piper alzó al vista de su pergamino y miró a los componentes de los tres grupos.

x- Y de vosotros...¿quién o quiénes llevan más tiempo en el equipo?

Como se temía Harry, que levantó la mano, el nombramiento sería según el miembro más antiguo del equipo. En Hufflepuff la levantó un chico de su edad y en Slytherin, cómo no, Malfoy.

x- Justo tres, bien, pues los tres sois ahora los capitanes.- Malfoy sonrió satisfecho, el chico de Hufflepuff ilusionado y Harry se hundió en su silla.- Necesitáis hacer pruebas para los nuevos miembros¿no?- todos asintieron.- Bien...

Anotó unas cuantas cosas más en el pergamino y luego sacó otros de debajo de una carpeta que había a su derecha. Entonces repartió uno a cada capitán de equipo, eran los horarios de utilización de los campos para las pruebas.

x- Los entrenamientos una vez esté completado el equipo deberán ser notificados con antelación, no sólo para evitar que coincidan dos equipos, sino porque deberéis ir acompañado de un miembro del profesorado. ¿Entendido? El equipo que se atreva a ir solo se puede ir despidiendo de la copa de Quidditch.

Todos asintieron en silencio, la última indicación de Piper antes de despedirles fue que le pasaran una lista con los nombres del equipo completo. Hecho esto todos salieron del despacho y se fueron hacia sus salas comunes, Harry y Ron más rápidamente que los demás, pues veía que Cho tenía intenciones de acercársele otra vez.

x- ¡Es genial, Harry!- decía Ron por el camino.- Bueno, ha sido un poco soso...¡pero te han nombrado capitán¡Y ha sido Piper! Hermione y yo te estábamos diciendo que no era tan mala, y tú todavía sin hacernos caso.

Harry no contestó, la verdad es que aún no acababa de fiarse del todo...tal vez, si no sufría ningún intento de asesinato durante los entrenamientos o en el próximo partido, confiaría un poco más en la nueva directora.

Lo que no podía esperarse Harry, es que Piper se hallaba en la misma situación que él...Paige le había sugerido que confiara en el chico, pero de una forma muy peculiar que implicaba una gran responsabilidad. La oportunidad para Harry de demostrar a Piper que era de confianza vino al día siguiente.

En su última clase de la tarde, esto era, pociones, Harry había procurado ponerse junto con sus amigos bien alejado de Malfoy...sin embargo, el rubio había hecho una movida muy extraña para poder quedar cerca de Ron, lo que sin duda iba a significar nuevas amenazas. La poción del día iba a ser una paralizadora bastante potente y que requería gran atención en su elaboración... de seguro que Ron y Harry la acababan estropeando y perdiendo puntos.

Tras la explicación de Snape, éste se fue a sentar en su escritorio y se puso a leer unos pergaminos. Malfoy entonces no tardó en empezar a hablar, aunque en voz baja y no de la forma que quisiera, pues aún la amenaza de Paige colgaba sobre él y no quería que ella se enterara de que volvía a las andadas...por supuesto, sabía que los dos Gryffindors eran demasiado orgullosos como para ir corriendo a Paige para contarle que les había amenazado de nuevo.

x- ¿Qué tal estos días, Weasley?- dijo.- ¿Preparando los funerales de tu familia?

Ron apretó aún más su cuchara con la mano, mientras que Harry echaba una mirada fugaz a Malfoy. Le daba igual lo que Snape hiciera a Gryffindor o el castigo que tuviera pensado ponerle...como se pasara de la raya le iba a enterar pero bien. Siguieron haciendo la poción mientras Malfoy lanzaba risitas que irritaban cada vez más a Ron y distraían a Harry, con lo que su poción estaba desviándose del color que debía ser, esto es, plateado. Al poco rato, y cuando Snape estaba en el extremo más alejado de la clase, Malfoy volvió a retomar su retahíla de amenazas.

x- Espero que al menos tengas dinero para pagarles la caja, ya sabes, no querrás que les entierren en una fosa común¿verdad?

Harry recordó que tendría que entregarle una redacción sobre los usos de su poción una vez la hubiera pifiado...y de repente se le ocurrió una muy buna utilidad mientras añadía con cuidado el siguiente ingrediente.

x- Aunque claro,- continuó Malfoy.- teniendo en cuenta la clase de sangre que corre por vuestras venas no os merecéis otra cosa. Todos los sangre sucia apestando juntos en algún lugar apartado...un final digno de vosotros¿eh, Weasley?

Ron se volvió hacia el rubio con una expresión de ira en el rostro, alzó la cuchara y amenazó a Draco con ella mientras decía:

x- Maldito Malfoy, te voy a descuartizar como digas una sola palabra más.

x- Me encantará ver cómo lo intentas, comadreja.- contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

x- Se acabó.

Entonces Harry cogió un pequeño vaso, lo llenó con poción de su caldero y en un segundo lo vació sobre el rubio. Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la poción le dio en toda la cara, con lo que se quedó completamente quieto y acabó cayendo al suelo como si de un ladrillo pesado se tratara. Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a agacharse junto a él mientras Harry notaba que alguien le tapaba la luz de las antorchas de la clase... cuando volvió la cara para mirar, se encontró con Snape y su habitual rostro de "Potter estás castigado, ochocientos mil puntos menos para Gryffindor".

Oyó a Ron tragar saliva y vio a Hermione quedarse completamente quieta a la espera de lo que sucedería a continuación.

x- Sinceramente, Potter.- comenzó.- No sé cómo usted y su amiguito han acabado en mi clase...pero al menos puedo empezar a poner remedio a esta detestable situación.- le lanzó una mirada retadora, pero Harry no se dejó llevar. No iba a gritarle ni tampoco iba a bajar la mirada.- Acompáñeme a ver a la directora...- luego se volvió hacia Crabbe y Goyle.x- Llevadle a la enfermería¡rápido!

Dio un empujón a Harry para que comenzara a andar hacia la salida, y el chico salió al pasillo sin mirar al profesor de Pociones. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa, ya que parecía que Piper no iba ni siquiera a ocupar el despacho de Dumbledore.

x- Ni siquiera hace falta que le diga que son cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor¿verdad?

Harry no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se veía claramente que de no ser Snape profesor le habría pegado una buena leche ahí mismo. ¿Cuarenta puntos¿Por hacer callar al payaso de Maryfloy¡Si había hecho un favor a toda la clase!

Snape pareció complacido con la cara que había puesto, pero pareció fastidiarle el hecho de que no protestara ni pataleara...le hubiera encantado dejar sin puntos el reloj de Gryffindor de un plumazo.

Por el pasillo antes de llegar al aula de Defensa se encontraron con Piper, que venía con unos pocos pergaminos en la mano.

x- Severus¿ocurre algo?

Con una sonrisa de superioridad y mientras Harry bajaba la cabeza (pues no quería ver la cara de Piper) Snape contó lo ocurrido en la clase de Pociones. Al finalizar, Piper estaba como si le hubieran hablado del tiempo.

x- ¿Y?

Cuando la Embrujada dijo eso, Snape pareció enfurecerse... claro, que prefirió acallárselo, pues no le pareció prudente una competición de furia contra Piper.

x- Las faltas que ha cometido este estudiante durante los años que lleva en esta escuela son de lo más graves... siempre se ha hecho la vista gorda, pero creo que ahora no debe quedar impune.

x- ¿Qué sugiere?

x- La expulsión.

Harry no levantó la mirada, pero se quedó completamente quieto esperando la respuesta de Piper. Dumbledore jamás le expulsaría, pero visto lo visto con ella...era más que capaz de expulsarle y mandarle a vivir con Hagrid como ayudante del guardabosques.

x- ¿Expulsarle por tirarle una poción a un alumno? Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo.

Harry no pudo contener un leve suspiro de alivio.

x- Pero señora Halliwell...

x- No estoy haciendo la vista gorda, si es lo que está pensando.- el tono de su voz hizo que Snape decidiera ser más comedido con sus palabras.- Así que puede aplicarle el castigo que quiera...la infracción fue en su clase así que...

x- Entonces...¿qué tal limpiar las mazmorras de sol a sol?- propuso mirando a Harry de reojo.- ¿Este Sábado?

Piper miró a Snape de arriba a abajo, parecía que de repente se le había ocurrido algo, alzó una ceja y contestó al profesor de pociones:

x- Bien, estoy de acuerdo.- Snape sonrió y Harry apretó los labios con rabia.- Pero el castigo lo cumplirá conmigo.

Snape se quedó parpadeando unos segundos, como si no hubiese entendido, con lo que dijo:

x- ¿Disculpe?

x- Se le quitarán los puntos que usted considere necesario a Gryffindor y Potter tendrá que estar fregando este Sábado de sol a sol...- le contestó Piper.- pero usted no va a estar supervisando el castigo, sino yo.

x- Señora Halliwell...

x- Soy la directora y mi palabra va a misa,- dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión alguna, pues amenazaba con dar una lluvia de gritos al profesor de pociones.- ¿le queda claro?

Snape pareció tener una lucha interna, después de lo de Fudge poca gente se atrevía a discutir con Piper, ni siquiera él era capaz.

x- Totalmente.- contestó al fin con una sonrisa forzada.- Así se hará.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta, haciendo frufrú con la capa, y se fue a paso rápido de vuelta a las mazmorras. Piper se quedó mirando a Harry, mientras que él miraba al suelo, se esperaba palabras igualmente duras para él...

x- Vamos a hacer un trato, Potter.- dijo al fin, pero no parecía querer fulminarle, así que levantó la vista y la miró.- No fregarás las mazmorras...pero harás de niñera.

x- ¡Qué?

x- Este Sábado tengo una vista en el Ministerio para intentar acabar de echar a Bombínverde, y todos los demás están ocupados en otros asuntos. Así que necesito que cuides de mi hijo.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin conseguir pronunciar palabra, no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Lo primero, que Piper le iba a tener de niñera...lo segundo, que le estaba confiando a su hijo cuando ni siquiera le conocía e incluso no le tenía mucho aprecio, y lo tercero...¡Piper tenía un hijo!

x- ¿Su hijo¿Yo?- consiguió decir al fin.- Pero...profesora, es que yo en mi vida he...

x- No es niño de pañales ya, descuida. Aunque aún no va al baño solo...

Harry empezó a pensar que el castigo de Snape era gloria comparado con lo que Piper le estaba diciendo...¿llevar a un crío al baño¿Y darle de comer y todo eso?

x- ¿Y qué hay de la clase de Duelo?

x- No te preocupes, le diré a Paige que te diga lo que haréis en esa clase. Te quiero en mi despacho a las ocho de la mañana para explicarte cómo funciona la cosa¿de acuerdo?

Tampoco Harry se atrevía a contradecir a la directora, a pesar de que por dentro estallaba por protestar, así que asintió lentamente y dijo:

x- Claro...sábado, ocho de la mañana.

x- Perfecto.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Harry con una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común, para contarles a sus amigos la que le esperaba aquel Sábado...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras, Piper llegó al aula que usaban Paige y Chris para planear sus clases de duelo, donde Phoebe la esperaba para comentar las últimas noticias que llegaban del Ministerio después de que Piper se la liara a Fudge en la propia escuela.

x- El Sábado me han citado para una vista en la que se discutirá las razones de que yo haya protestado y, por supuesto, van a hablar más de veinte personas que estaban deseando echar a Fudge.

x- ¿Y cómo es que tu opinión cuenta?- Piper la miró molesta.- No quiero decir que no deba contar, entiéndeme, es sólo que no te conocen de nada...¿sólo porque eres la directora provisional de Hogwarts?

x- Tal vez, y porque parece que a todos les encantará ver cómo vuelvo a dejar sordo al Ministro con mis gritos.- hizo una mueca de enfado.- No les voy a dar ese gusto, no soy una verdulera.

Phoebe se echó a reír y dijo:

x- Bueno, debes reconocer que no fuiste muy sutil que digamos¿eh?

x- No se merecía que fuera sutil, y menos la sapo asqueroso que la acompañaba.

x- Lo malo es que el Sábado Chris y Paige están ocupados y yo tengo que ir con uno de esos trasladores extraños a Grimmauld Place...- Piper asintió, ya sabía los planes de sus hermanas.- ¿Y quién va a cuidar de Wyatt?

x- Se lo pedí a Potter.

Phoebe abrió la boca y miró a su hermana con evidente sorpresa.

x- ¿Le has dicho a Harry que cuide de Wyatt?- dijo al poco.- ¡Piper¿Qué hay de sus poderes?

x- No pienso dejar a Wyatt solo¿vale? Tengo lista una poción para atar los poderes durante 24 horas, eso será suficiente.

x- ¿Y qué hay de Leo?

x- Leo está desaparecido por el momento, así que he tenido que buscarme la vida.

El tono ofendido de la voz de Piper indicó a Phoebe que su hermana no estaba muy contenta con su marido. Últimamente Leo pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera, sin pasarse apenas por la escuela ni para ver a Wyatt. Ahora que Piper había sido nombrada directora tenía muchas más cosas que hacer y se encontraba prácticamente sola para todo, con lo que comprendía su enfado.

x- Bueno...- dijo Phoebe.- si es lo que quieres...

x- Paige me lo sugirió.

x- ¿Paige?

x- Sí, dijo que al ver que Potter cuidaba bien de Wyatt cambiaría mi idea sobre él...- alzó la ceja, escéptica.- Ya veremos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Harry apareció en la sala común, sus amigos (que estaban sentados frente a la chimenea) le miraron esperando que les contara cómo había ido la bronca de Snape. Y una vez el pelinegro les hubo contado la intervención de Piper y, según Harry, sus "macabros" planes de castigo, la reacción no se hizo esperar:

x- ¿Qué?- dijeron los tres a la vez.

x- Lo que oís.

Ron se empezó a partir de la risa, al igual que Ginny, mientras que Hermione se quedaba con la boca abierta...aunque su mirada delataba que la situación le parecía de lo más divertida.

x- Y...¿no ha dicho nada de si puedes llevar ayuda?

x- No creo que me deje, Hermione.

x- ¿Y cámara?- dijo Ginny.- ¡Oh, Harry¡Yo quiero una foto tuya dando de comer a ese crío! Tendremos que convencer a Colin...

x- ¡Nada de cámaras!

x- ¡Venga! Es sólo para nuestra colección personal...- dijo Ron, luego añadió al oído de Ginny.- Ya verás la cara de Fred, George y nuestros padres si vieran algo de eso.

x- No tiene gracia.- se quejó Harry.

x- Es algo muy constructivo para los hombres el tener que cuidar niños¿sabes?- dijo Ginny haciéndose la seria.

x- Y que ninguno de los dos se atreva a decir que eso es cosa de chicas.- saltó Hermione en tono amenazante.

Ni Ron ni Harry se atrevieron a dar ninguna réplica, pero el pelinegro se veía claramente fastidiado.

x- Es que...Hermione, no es que sea cosa de chicas ni nada de eso...es que para empezar no he cuidado de un niño en mi vida.

x- Yo recuerdo que Bill y Charlie solían cuidarnos a Ginny y a mi de vez en cuando.- dijo Ron.- Es una lástima que no estén en el colegio, tal vez podrían ayudarte.

x- Lo peor es si meto la pata.

x- Anda, Harry, no lo niegues...el instinto de padre te llama.- se burló Ron.

x- Me llama a pisarte la cabeza.

Estuvieron riéndose del peculiar castigo de Harry durante un buen rato. Harry al menos se alegró de que Ron pareciera haberse olvidado de las amenazas de Malfoy y de sus miedos...aunque eso fuera a su costa.

x- No te preocupes Harry, iremos a visitarte para que no te aburras.- le prometió Ginny.

x- Creo que no voy a aburrirme en todo el día, así que descuida.

Poco después, en el camino al Gran Comedor, Ron hizo que se rezagaran un poco mientras Ginny y Hermione se encontraban con Luna un poco más adelante. Harry iba a preguntar qué pasaba, temiendo que fuera algo relacionado con Malfoy, cuando Ron comenzó a hablar:

x- Estooo...Harry¿eso de la escapada a Hogsmeade sigue en pie?

x- Sí, bueno...

x- No es por el whisky es...- dijo, pero parecía costarle horrores lo que pretendía contarle.- Es que...mañana es...bueno...eeeh...es el cumpleaños de Phoebe Halliwell y...

x- Y quieres comprarle un regalo.- acortó Harry, Ron asintió rojo como un tomate.- ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado de tu parte, Ron?

x- ¿Qué quieres decir?

x- Que es tu profesora, sí. Que es muy guapa, sí. Que te saca una eternidad de años, también...¿qué pretendes?

Ron se puso todavía más rojo y formó un gesto de querer ocultar algo en la cara. Al poco, dijo:

x- Eso es cosa mía.

Entonces echó a andar para alcanzar a las chicas mientras Harry no podía evitar una risilla. Primero Lupin y ahora Ron... por no hablar de otros muchos alumnos del colegio. La "Phoebefiebre" se estaba convirtiendo en una enfermedad bastante contagiosa en Hogwarts.

Mientras, a Piper le quedaba una última cosa por hacer antes de irse a cenar a la mesa alta con sus hermanas, aparte de dar de cenar a Wyatt...y era hacer una proposición a los gemelos Weasley. Dumbledore ya le había hablado que consideraba que estando en Hogwarts el único beneficio que se sacaba era que estaban más seguros que fuera de la escuela, pero que era más recomendable que salieran lo más pronto posible. Haciendo eco de su opinión, Piper se había puesto en contacto inmediatamente con una de las muchas personas que iba a apoyarla en la vista contra Fudge y le había hablado del caso de los Weasley... con la mayor sutileza posible, le ofreció un trato, que fue presentar ciertos informes sobre las actividades de Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts el pasado año a cambio de un pequeño favor:

Cuando Piper pensaba en aquello, los gemelos llamaron a la puerta.

x- ¿Profesora?- dijeron los dos a la vez.

x- ¡Pasad, chicos!

Los dos entraron en el despacho algo cohibidos, pero Piper les sonreía amablemente y cuando se sentaron frente al escritorio ella se puso delante de ellos, apoyada en la mesa. Ambos la miraron expectantes, al menos supusieron que no eran malas noticias...¿habrían escuchado la opinión de Piper aquellos "Mayores"? Si les hablaba del mismo modo que a Fudge, desde luego por su seguridad más les valía.

x- Veréis, he estado viendo vuestro caso...lo de los EXTASIS.- comenzó Piper, los dos la miraron atentamente.- Y dado que hay algunas personas en el Ministerio que quieren agradecerme el que haya dado el primer paso para dar a Fudge la patada...he pedido que me devuelvan el favor haciéndoos un examen extraordinario.

x- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

x- Pues que cuando os sintáis preparados para hacer los exámenes, yo llamaré a los examinadores y vendrán a evaluaros. Recibiréis las notas en un par de semanas y podréis marcharos de la escuela para ocuparos de vuestro negocio en cuanto os hayáis examinado.

Los gemelos se miraron asombrados y a la vez gratamente sorprendidos, luego volvieron la cabeza de nuevo hacia Piper y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

x- ¿Habla en serio?

x- Absolutamente. El profesor Dumbledore estaba más tranquilo teniéndoos aquí, pero lo considera una completa pérdida para vosotros... es vuestra decisión, chicos.

Ni Fred ni George necesitaron más de tres segundos mirándose el uno al otro para responder, como siempre los dos a la vez.

x- Denos dos semanas.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras, en Little Hangleton, Voldemort paseaba por las renovadas calles del pueblo. Ahora casi todas convertidas en almacenes, casetas de entrenamiento para los nuevos mortífagos...e incluso un portal al Inframundo construido especialmente para aquellos mortífagos que no eran capaces de llegar fluctuando (como Bellatrix o Lucius Malfoy). Contemplaba las obras de "mejora", cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

x- Voldemort...

Sacó la varita y con la otra mano hizo una bola de fuego, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver quién le había llamado. Se relajó al ver a Barbas.

x- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- guardó la varita y apagó la bola.- ¿Admirando mi obra?

Barbas rió y salió de la penumbra en que se había ocultado, juntó las puntas de los dedos y preguntó al Mago Oscuro con expresión irónica:

x- ¿Quieres morir, Voldemort?

Él tardó un momento en contestar, soltando una carcajada desganada:

x- ¿Qué?

x- Que si quieres morir.

x- Ya te oí la primera vez,- contestó molesto.- ¿a qué viene eso¿Es por las Embrujadas?

x- No...- comenzó a gesticular con las manos.- es por los¿cómo era¡Ah, sí! Muggles.

x- ¿Se supone que tengo que tener miedo de los muggles?

x- Sí, y mucho.

x- No me hagas reír, Barbas.

Miró al demonio del miedo mientras éste caminaba hasta quedar de espaldas a él, esperó a que hablara, pues Voldemort suponía que le explicaría lo que estaba pensando.

x- Imagino que los magos sabréis de sobra las consecuencias de la "exposición",- habló al fin.- ¿no?

x- Sí.

x- Créeme, Voldemort. Preferirías ser ridiculizado por Potter en medio de un atestado Callejón Diagon a tener a los muggles tras tu pista.- el mago oscuro seguía sin creer una palabra.- Son ignorantes y estúpidos, sí...pero precisamente por eso son terriblemente peligrosos. No llames más la atención sobre ti o Potter ni siquiera tendrá que mover un dedo para destruirte.

x- No te creo.- contestó con decisión, Barbas se dio la vuelta y le miró fríamente.

x- ¿Y si te dijera que por eso una de las Embrujadas murió hace unos años?- Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos.- Para que veas que de verdad debes tener cuidado.

x- No voy a tolerar a los muggles.

x- Bah, a mí tampoco me agradan.- contestó Barbas indiferente.- Pero a los poderosos...Mayores...- hizo una mueca de asco.- les importan, y mucho.

x- ¿Y qué van a hacer?- preguntó desafiante.

x- Mandar a los limpiadores, por ejemplo.

x- ¿A quién?

Entonces Barbas le explicó quiénes eran, unos individuos vestidos de blanco que tenían el poder de borrar personas y situaciones de la historia y encauzarla como si nada de eso hubiera existido o pasado, y que sólo intervenían cuando la magia había sido expuesta ante los mortales o muggles. Las explicaciones del demonio dejaron huella en Voldemort, una huella de prudencia más que de miedo. Sin embargo, preguntó con tono arrogante:

x- ¿Entonces por qué no han aparecido ya?

x- Tal vez eso sea otra de las cosas que debes agradecer a las Embrujadas, pues un buen día se dedicaron a salir en la televisión mostrando la magia...creo recordar que Phoebe hizo desaparecer el Golden Gate.

Voldemort parpadeó incrédulo unos segundos, tras los cuales dijo:

x- ¿Y no las borraron?

x- Nos hubieran hecho un favor, pero no. Si las Embrujadas desaparecen tendremos el camino libre, así que tuvieron que ceder a sus exigencias.

x- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?

x- Mata muggles si es lo que quieres, pero hazlo discretamente, por el amor de Dios.

Dicho eso, Barbas desapareció del pueblo mientras Voldemort se quedaba mirando el lugar donde había estado. Entonces sonrió con malicia y murmuró:

x- Descuida, Barbas, descuida...


	16. Niebla y Piedra

**Wolaaaas! Ya** estoy aquí, cumpliendo con la fecha!(a capítulo por mes, oye) y nada, que voy a contestar a los reviews!(si, te fastidias)

**Jhey!** Pues os hice caso y cambié el summary, quería que sonara un poco mejor (parece un poco borde en el sumary ) pero no tneía más caracteres. weno, que espero que os guste este capi porque me ha costado un rato (el verano funde neuronas a porrón). Bye!

**Mariana! **qué paxaaaa! pues el tema del demonio que sabe de la escuela es lo más enredado que he inventado para el fic, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán más cosas de esas (sonrisa malvada). Y bueno, necesitaba que Harry alzara un poco la cabeza y como Ron es siempre el feliciano del grupo...quería amargarle un poco (sin ser cruel, que Ron es el mejor). Y bueno, Piper todavía tiene mucho carácter que mostrar... Sobre Voldemort, nada nuevo! a muchos tb les cae mal pero yo echo de menos que sea un poco más listo y más cruel, espero que la Row lo haga mu malo en el séptimo!

**Paige! **Wenooooo! me parece que la trama Lupin-Phoebe va a liarse un poco muuuuucho bastante (ya verás entre este capi y el siguiente¡el siguiente te va a encantar!) Y ya te contaré cuando vuelvas de la playa, que tenemos que ver Embrujada!

**Dani-Kanuto!** Wenas! Sí, jajajaja, yo también me lo imaginé en plan manga cuando lo escribí (y también un poco como la escena de Gandalf cabreándose con Bilbo) Fudge y Umbridge en plan chibi y la otra con la boca abierta y como con colmillos...(como misae de Shin-Chan ) Te aclaro lo de la temporada, porque esto lo empecé a escribir antes de que acabara la sexta temporada, entonces no es igual que en la serie. No te preocupes que Chris vendrá al mundo, pero no igual que en la serie. Y sí que hay séptima, y octava que se estrena el 25 de septiembre en EEUU (me muero por verla!)

Weno, aquí os dejo el capítulo que tiene uno de los finales que más me han gustado hasta ahora de todo el fic, más que nada porque espero que os deje así 00. Fue resultado de mi obsesión por explicar uno de los "Misterios Rowling" (o expedientes-x de Harry Potter) y al final por fin di con una explicación """""razonable"""" (dentro de lo razonable que puede ser Harry Potter) espero que os guste. Ahora estoy tratando de resolver otro Expediente-X que se me ha planteado, que se resuelve en el Príncipe Mestizo, pero que no quiero copiar, sino reinventar (aaaah, os dejo con las ganaaaas...bueno vale, estaré abierta a sugerencias, pero no quiero poner nada aquí para no fastidiar el futuro del fic).

Ahí os va:

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: Niebla y piedra**

_Más quiero ser malo con la esperanza de ser bueno,_

_que bueno con la intención de ser malo._

_Miguel de Cervantes _

La semana se fue pasando rápidamente para todos, que estaban expectantes a la espera de lo que iba a pasar aquel Sábado con Cornelius Fudge. La mayor duda era quién sería el sustituto si, como pronosticaba todo el mundo, el actual Ministro era expulsado del cargo.

Harry acompañó a Ron la tarde del cumpleaños de Phoebe para que el pelirrojo pudiera comprarle algún detalle a la profesora. Harry insistió en que era excesivo una y otra vez, tanto a la ida como a la vuelta. Sin embargo, Ron se había decantado por regalarle simplemente una rosa y un collar precioso que le salió bien barato en una tienda de segunda mano que Harry no había conocido aún en el pueblo.

x- ¿Y vas a tener huevos de dárselo?- le preguntó Harry desafiante cuando volvían a Hogwarts por el pasadizo de Honeydukes.

x- Por supuesto que sí.

x- ¿Y de decirle que es de tu parte y no de toda la clase?- Ron enrojecía a pesar de que en el pasadizo hacía un frío que pelaba.- ¿Y qué le dirás cuando se lo des?

x- ¡Ya vale, Harry¡Ya estoy bastante nervioso, gracias!

Justo al llegar, Ron le pidió a Harry que le acompañara a la Torre de Adivinación. El pelinegro se quedó abajo mientras su amigo subía las escaleras hacia la clase, que en ese momento debía de estar vacía. Oyó las voces de Ron y de Phoebe e intentó no reírse imaginándose la escena.

Unos cinco minutos después, el pelirrojo bajó las escaleras del aula de Adivinación como si fuera un pavo real, con una expresión en la cara que ni el propio James habría sido capaz de poner. Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, le preguntó:

x- ¿Qué tal?

x- Le ha encantado.- contestó orgulloso como un gallo.- Y al parecer no he sido el único que le ha dado un regalo personal.

x- Debí figurarme que todas las casas harían algo de eso.- dijo Harry.

x- Sí, había algunos...pero el que estaba desenvolviendo no adivinarías nunca de quién era.

x- ¿Dumbledore?- contestó Harry echándose a reír.

x- Nop...- Ron no dijo nada más, haciéndose el interesante.

x- ¿Snape?- contestó el pelinegro, con tono escéptico.

x- ¡Bingo!

Harry se paró de repente mientras Ron reía por lo bajo y se paraba unos pasos más adelante.

x- ¡No jodas, tío!- exclamó Harry.

x- Y el anterior al suyo era de Lupin.- el pelinegro abrió la boca de asombro.- Como lo oyes, hermano. Lupin le ha regalado una túnica de gala preciosa, lo que no está mal. Lo que me ha dejado de piedra ha sido lo de Snape.

x- ¿Por?

x- Por su doble intención, o triple, vete a saber...- Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que hablara.- Le ha regalado una especie de luna llena mágica, mola un montón porque flota ella sola en el techo e imita su luz muy bien, pero...

x- Snape es un condenado capullo.- soltó Harry dando voz a sus pensamientos.

x- Exactamente.

"Esto huele a movida" pensó Harry sin que se le fuera la cara de alucine. La doble intención estaba clara, por un lado seguramente sería como decirle a Phoebe "te puedo regalar la Luna", y por otro, dado que seguramente la profesora contaría lo que le habían regalado, sería una forma de repatear a Lupin... Mientras andaban de vuelta a la sala común, Harry preguntó:

x- ¿Ella no ha puesto cara rara con la luna esa?

x- No,- contestó Ron.- ¿y quieres que te diga lo que pienso? Me parece que Phoebe no sabe lo de Lupin, seguramente porque no habrá querido decírselo todavía, y si ella sospecha algo como Hermione lo hizo en su día...

x- Ese regalo será como la redacción sobre hombres lobo que nos mandó Snape.- Harry soltó un suspiro.- La confirmación de las sospechas.

x- Lo que no sé es cómo siendo tan buena adivina no...

x- Ella misma me ha dicho que no puede predecirlo todo, y adivinarlo imagino que tampoco.

Ron se encogió de hombros y su conversación se desvió a otros temas, aunque la mente de Harry aún estuviera riéndose en silencio recordando cuando Lupin vino a Hogwarts y subió a hablar con Phoebe.

La misma mañana del Sábado, Harry se había presentado en el aula de Defensa con una cara de sueño impresionante, pero a la hora indicada. Al pasar, se había encontrado con Piper que llevaba a un niño pequeño y rubio de ojos claros en los brazos.

x- Buenos días, Potter.- dijo ella.- Este es mi hijo Wyatt...saluda a Harry.

x- Oa...- contestó el pequeño entre risillas.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, se le veía... "Oh, no...Ron tenía razón, me va a entrar complejo de padre" pensó. Porque es que se le veía "tan mono", con esos ojillos y la sonrisa... daban ganas de comérselo.

"Esto de hacer de niñera es malo para mi salud" se dijo a sí mismo.

x- Mientras mamá se va a patear algunos traseros, él te cuidará¿vale? Hazle caso¿eh?

Harry miró a Piper flipando sobretodo por lo que le acababa de decir a su hijo... luego se volvió hacia él y le dio un par de instrucciones, y después se largó rumbo al Ministerio, no sin echar una mirada de desconfianza... más a Wyatt que a Harry, y dando por último un suspiro de resignación.

El día no pudo ser más entretenido para Harry, que aunque lidiaba con un Wyatt sin poderes, no por ello era menos difícil. Le encantaba estar jugando y haciendo algo todo el tiempo, y más de una vez pidió a Harry que hiciera magia.

Con ayuda del mapa del Merodeador, Harry pudo llevarse a Wyatt un par de veces de paseo en brazos por los terrenos, pero procurando que en ese momento no hubiera nadie... lo último que le faltaba era que le pillaran con el pequeño en brazos dando un paseo. Podía hasta imaginarse la cara de Malfoy y le daban escalofríos.

Poco sabía Harry de la que le estaban liando sus amigos.

Por la tarde, poco después de las cinco, Harry daba de merendar como buenamente podía a Wyatt. Había pasado de darle baño ninguno hasta que no hubieran acabado todas las comidas, o al final se le caería la piel de tantas veces que hubiera tenido que lavarlo.

La mayor dificultad residía en que Wyatt no comía si la cuchara no hacía piruetas con algún hechizo. Al final a Harry le gustó ese rollo y acabó transformando la cuchara en animales, objetos... incluso un avión chiquitito.

"Muy acostumbrado a la magia le tiene Piper" pensó Harry. Aunque luego pensó que al no criarse él entre la magia, al no conocerla de verdad hasta los once años... quizá eso era lo normal en el mundo mágico. A él, desde luego, le hubiera encantado comer en una cuchara que cambiaba de forma todo el tiempo.

x- Venga Wyatt...el avión tiene que aterrizar...fiiiiiiiuuuuuuu

De repente notó un flash de luz y rápidamente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Fred, que llevaba una cámara en las manos. Se acercó sonriente a Harry mientras decía:

x- Cámara mágica a color con zoom y flash incluidos, treinta galeones. Parches especiales para que los zapatos no hagan ruido, tres galeones... Ver a Harry Potter haciendo el avioncito a un niño, no tiene precio.

x- Ohohohohoho...me parto.

x- Sí, pues ya verás cuando revele las fotos. A mamá les va a encantar y seguro que estas Navidades no hablará de otra cosa salvo del orgullo que siente por ti al tomar tal responsabilidad y bla bla bla...

x- Sí, claro, esta Navidad...- dijo Harry con amargura.

x- ¿Qué?

x- Dumbledore no va a dejarme ir con vosotros a la Madriguera...o a Grimmauld Place o donde quiera que vayáis a estar.- soltó un suspiro mientras daba a Wyatt otra cucharada en forma de avión.- Tengo que quedarme en el castillo.

x- ¡Pero Harry¡Tío¡Si nos vamos todos¿Vas a quedarte solo?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, mientras que Fred se quedó a su lado con expresión contrariada.

x- ¿No podemos hacer nada al respecto?- dijo.

x- Pues dado que Dumbledore se ha ido hasta después de Navidad...no creo.

Fred sonrió con tristeza y de repente notó que le tiraban del pelo. Se zafó con cuidado y vio a Wyatt que miraba su cabellera pelirroja divertido:

x- ¡Dojo¡Dojo!- decía.

x- Sí, pequeño, es rojo...¿te gustaría tener el pelo así?

Wyatt asintió y Fred se sacó de un bolsillo una botellita blanca que destapó y la acercó al pelo del pequeño.

x- Eh, tronco,- saltó Harry alarmado.- no le des esas cosas a ver si va a ser peligroso...

x- No te preocupes, papi, no somos tan negligentes como aparentamos.

Entonces le echó aquella capsulita por encima y el pelo del pequeño pasó de un rubio claro a un morado precioso... pero que dejó a Harry con una expresión de horror en el rostro, mientras que Wyatt se reía y repetía el nombre del color "¡Moado¡Moado!"

x- ¡Qué haces tío¿Es que quieres que Piper me degüelle?

x- Bueno, si luego tu carne es aprovechable...- dijo con burla mientras seguía haciendo monerías al crío, que se lo pasaba pipa.

x- ¡Oto coló¡Oto!

Harry, viendo lo bien que el Weasley se apañaba con Wyatt, se preguntó en voz alta:

x- ¿Por qué Piper no os eligió a vosotros dos para cuidarle?

x- Porque tu talento no es comparable al nuestro, Harry, es evidente.- contestó Fred con falsa solemnidad.- Por cierto¿qué tal te ha ido, Papi?

x- Pues genial, ya me ha tirado una papilla, le he intentado enseñar a...- carraspeó y se sonrojó un poco al decirlo.- en fin, mear dentro de la taza y ya sabe dos nuevas palabras.

x- ¿Ah, sí¿Cuáles?

x- Explotación y chantaje.- Fred se echó a reír.- ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

x- Pues estudiando.

x- ¿Vosotros?

x- No me mires así, Papi.- dijo, Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer debería acostumbrarse a su nuevo mote.- Piper nos ha conseguido una fecha especial de exámenes.

x- ¿En serio?- dijo, de repente le parecía que las Halliwell hacían muchos favores a los Weasley.- Vaya...

x- Dentro de dos semanas nos examinaremos y nos iremos a Diagon, a cuidar de nuestra tienda. El pobre Lee lleva todo este tiempo solo allí con un asistente.

x- Espero que tengáis suerte...

x- ¿Suerte? No necesitamos de eso, pero gracias.

Entonces Fred se levantó del asiento, echando una última foto a Wyatt con el pelo morado, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Harry, percatándose de que el gemelo aún no había hecho nada con el pelo del pequeño, se volvió hacia él y dijo:

x- ¡Eh¡Pero bueno¡Dame algo para devolverle el color normal!

x- Harry, eres uno de los mejores magos de Hogwarts, por favor. No me digas que no eres capaz de arreglarlo...

x- Fred, dame el antídoto...- dijo, pero el pelirrojo salió de la habitación sin decir nada.- ¡Fred¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado!

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se asomó al pasillo para coger a Fred, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Volvió dentro y echó un vistazo al mapa del merodeador, viendo que el gemelo corría a toda velocidad hacia la sala común de Gryffindor...

Harry estuvo tentado de seguirle, pero le daba palo dejar a Wyatt solo, más por si a Malfoy se le ocurría entrar y le veía allí indefenso... y se le ocurría contárselo a Voldemort, lo que haría a Piper especialmente vulnerable.

Lo malo, en aquel preciso instante, era que el vulnerable a un ataque asesino de la profesora por ver a su hijo con el pelo morado, era él. Así que no tuvo más remedio que intentar recordar algún hechizo o lo que fuera para invertir el de Fred...

Aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día no podía haber sido más aburrido para Piper. No es que esperara encontrarse con un campo de batalla, o tener que vencer de repente a mil demonios porque intentaban secuestrar a Fudge o algo así... es que se habían pasado toda la santa mañana hablando de cosas de las que Piper no tenía ni la más remota idea. Todo aquello le sonaba a algún dialecto perdido del tailandés...

Ella se había limitado a decir su parte, y luego escuchó en la medida en que su atención se lo permitió. De vez en cuando su mente divagaba y se preguntaba cómo le iría a Potter con Wyatt, o qué estaría haciendo Leo... y volvía abruptamente a la realidad cuando la nombraban, la preguntaban o simplemente pegaban algún grito de protesta.

Cuando Fudge salió a defender su causa, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los que allí estaban reunidos, se quedó callado y tragando saliva ante la mirada asesina que Piper le mandó... pero poco después se dio cuenta de que no era la única. Carraspeó y siguió relatando su larga lista de cosas que había hecho por el mundo mágico a lo largo de los años, y protestó calmadamente que por una crisis ya quería dársele la patada.

Después de aquello, el "jurado" que debía decidir lo que iban a hacer con el Ministro se juntó y estuvieron un buen rato hablando entre ellos. Alejados del resto de los asistentes a la vista, hablaban en murmullos, al igual que todos los demás. Cuando Piper estaba a punto de dormirse, Amelia Bones se acercó a ella y le habló.

x- No sabe lo agradecidos que estamos con usted, señora Halliwell.

x- Bah, no ha sido nada. Albus ya me habló de lo bien que se lo pasó Fudge el año pasado...

Entonces, los miembros del jurado se volvieron a la sala, que quedó en silencio casi inmediatamente. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo entre los presentes, sobretodo en Fudge, que estaba dando vueltas a su bombín verde con las manos y se mordía el labio inferior. Piper cruzó las manos y miró al jurado, sonriendo interiormente por el nerviosismo del, no por muchos segundos más, Ministro de Magia.

Uno de los miembros, un mago entrado en años, se levantó y pronunció la decisión:

x- El Wizengamot ha decidido que el señor Cornelius Oswald Fudge...- todos contuvieron la respiración.- sea cesado de su cargo.

Gritos de asombro y aplausos resonaron por toda la sala, mientras que Fudge se llevaba las manos a la cara y apretaba las mandíbulas con rabia. De repente alzó la cara y apretó los puños, levantándose y elevando su voz por encima de las de la sala, acallándolas poco a poco.

x- ¡No es justo¡He llevado con total eficacia Inglaterra durante todos estos años¡Y ahora se presenta esta crisis y de repente ya no sirvo!

x- Es precisamente en las crisis donde un Ministro debe demostrar su valía, señor Fudge.- contestó otra bruja del jurado.- Y me temo que usted no ha cumplido con su deber.

Sin más palabras o frases que utilizar para replicar, Fudge se puso su bombín y recogió sus cosas, saliendo con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Piper hubiera querido esperar a que se fuera, pero fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad por varias personas de la sala que no paraban de felicitarla y de decirle los posibles candidatos para el puesto de Ministro, y que si aprobaba a éste o a aquél...

Entonces, como había previsto, Fudge la estaba esperando en el pasillo, con lo que en cuanto la vio la señaló con su dedo índice y comenzó a atacar a Piper.

x- ¡Usted...¡Usted...¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto¿Cómo ha podido?

Fudge siguió con su letanía de tonterías, pero Piper no le hizo caso y siguió adelante para salir al ascensor, sin embargo, el ex-ministro quiso decir una última palabra antes de que Piper se fuera con su triunfo.

x- No tiene ni idea...¡arruina la carrera de alguien como yo sólo porque no le he caído bien¿Verdad¿Quién será el próximo¿Dumbledore? Ha aceptado ser su suplente porque piensa serlo para siempre¿verdad?

Entonces Piper se dio la vuelta, y con tono de exasperación, le contestó:

x- No, señor Fudge. Al próximo al que voy a jubilar va a ser a Voldemort...claro, si a usted no le parece mal.

Dicho aquello, y viendo las caras de los que se habían apiñado alrededor, Fudge se puso su bombín verde y echó a andar por el pasillo con la cabeza bien alta y un buen cabreo. Mientras, Piper puso los ojos en blanco y también se fue, directa de vuelta a Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El Inframundo estaba bastante más calmado últimamente, las sombras habían crecido en las innumerables cuevas, al igual que la amenaza que habitaba en ellas, extendiendo su influencia por doquier... lenta, pero inexorablemente. El silencio se había apoderado también de las cavernas, haciendo que las repentinas ráfagas de viento helado, salido sólo de Dios sabía dónde, parecieran los murmullos de las almas en pena. Los ecos del verdadero Infierno, un anuncio de lo que les esperaba a los habitantes de aquel laberinto.

Sin embargo, en una de las grutas, la luz de una chimenea mágica alumbraba un gran sillón de piedra cubierto por un tapiz negro y bordado con calaveras verdes de las que salía una serpiente por su boca. Sentado en él, estaba Lord Voldemort, y enfrente suyo, uno de sus más útiles vasallos hasta el momento... Draco Malfoy.

El chico había acudido a la llamada rápidamente, por el método habitual, un método especialmente diseñado para que las Embrujadas o Dumbledore no lo detectaran... una conexión directa de Hogwarts con el mismísimo Inframundo. Voldemort no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se imaginaba la cara del mundo mágico inglés si se enterara... y la de Albus también.

Sus pensamientos, de momento, estaban centrados en el joven Malfoy, quien estaba agachado con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza gacha, en signo de completa sumisión a sus órdenes. A pesar de que sus experiencias demoníacas le habían demostrado que dar poderes a sus vasallos podía ser peligroso, tenía muchas ganas de poner a prueba a Draco, ver hasta dónde podía llegar... quizá si completaba con éxito su nuevo cometido se pensaría el hecho de darle algún que otro poder demoníaco simple.

Al fin, tras esas breves deliberaciones, habló:

x- Tenemos una nueva misión para ti, Draco.

x- Lo que ordenéis, mi señor.- contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

x- Necesitamos que averigües la identidad de ese demonio que ha estado protegiendo a Potter.- la expresión de Draco se tornó interrogante, así que Voldemort se explicó un poco más.- Al parecer, algunos de ellos tienen una fama especial, y podemos sacar cierta información valiosa sobre ellos... Barbas sospecha de algunos, pero debemos confirmarlo.- el silencio del chico le dijo que había entendido a la perfección.- ¿Siete días es suficiente para ti?

x- Sí, mi señor...aunque...

x- ¿Sí?- contestó alzando una ceja, no iba a tolerar ninguna pega en el plan.

Draco, notando el cambio de tono del Mago Tenebroso, se apresuró a contestar:

x- Sé el nombre de la demonio, mi señor. Aunque nada más de ella.

Voldemort sonrió inmensamente complacido, se inclinó hacia delante en su sillón y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, dejando los brazos lacios y mirando con inmensa maldad a Draco.

x- Perfecto,- dijo.- ¿y ese nombre es...?

x- Muriel, mi señor.

Rió satisfecho para sus adentros, irónico nombre aquel para una demonio, un nombre que más parecía el de un ángel... Voldemort sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano a la vez que decía:

x- Ve, entonces... consigue más información, veré qué puedo hacer con la que nos has dado... y cómo te puedo recompensar.

Malfoy se levantó e hizo una última reverencia al Lord Oscuro antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de vuelta a Hogwarts, donde comenzaría a investigar preguntando a las inocentes Gryffindors de primer año... y en caso de que no diera resultado, despistaría a Piper Halliwell para colarse en los archivos del colegio, donde sin duda debía de aparecer el nombre de la demonio... aunque eso no garantizaba que fuera el verdadero nombre.

Mientras, Voldemort se había quedado solo, meditando acerca de lo que podría hacerle a aquella demonio una vez obtuviera algunos datos más... nada de una muerte rápida, desde luego, y la idea de tener que averiguar sobre la marcha la manera de aniquilar a aquella Necrus le llenaba de emoción. Le encantaba poner a prueba su imaginación y crueldad a la hora de torturar.

Pronto llegaría su primera oportunidad para intentar matarlas, a ella y a las tres Embrujadas... pronto...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Piper llegó al aula de Defensa bastante cansada, allí estaban esperándola Harry y Wyatt. Gracias a una visita de Hermione casi a última hora, él pudo arreglar el pelo del pequeño, aunque desgraciadamente habían quedado unas mechas bastante evidentes, que habían hecho que Harry no dejara de preguntarse por qué aquel chiquillo tenía que ser rubio y no moreno, que así no se notarían las mechas tanto.

Cuando la Embrujada se acercó a ellos, se paró a unos cuantos pasos y miró detenidamente a Wyatt, mientras que Harry sentía sus piernas de mantequilla y notaba un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda...

Cuando hubo examinado de lejos a su hijo, echó una mirada a Harry... pero lejos de ser de ira, Piper había sonreído y se acercó a coger a Wyatt y lo llevó a una silla, donde con un movimiento de varita le devolvió del todo el color original de su pelo. Sonrió y Wyatt le pidió que le cogiera, así que le cargó en brazos y luego se dio la vuelta para hablar con Harry.

x- Bueno, quería decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo.- él sonrió y suspiró aliviado.- Aunque lo de jugar con el pelo de Wyatt...

x- ¡Yo no quería¡En serio! Además...

Piper le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

x- Tranquilo, ya sé que no le ha pasado nada. En mi casa ya se han visto cosas peores.- dijo recordando la transformación de Prue en un hombre, en un perro o la de Phoebe en una banshee.- Pero mi hijo es rubio y rubio quiero que se quede hasta que él mismo decida qué color le gusta más.

x- Claro, por supuesto.

Piper hizo una pausa, pensándose bien lo que iba a decir, algo que había estado haciendo todo el día... pero no tenía más remedio.

x- Y...- se acercó más a él.- Dado que la guerra nos mantiene bastante ocupados a todos, he pensado que... no te importaría hacer de baby-sitter alguna que otra ocasión más. Serías algo así como "niñero oficial", aunque no sería todos los fines de semana ni nada de eso... simplemente cuando la ocasión lo requiera.

Harry se quedó de piedra, no sabiendo qué decir ya que eso de que le tuvieran de niñera no le hacía demasiada gracia, no supo tampoco negarse, así que asintió resignado.

x- Bien pues... te avisaré si te necesito¿de acuerdo?

x- Sí, de acuerdo.

Se despidió de la profesora con un gesto de la mano, y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, la voz del pequeño le detuvo.

x- Aió...

x- Adiós, Wyatt.- contestó, dándose la vuelta, para después irse a la sala común.

Piper se quedó mirando a su hijo un momento, tras el cual le preguntó:

x- ¿Así que te ha caído bien?- Wyatt asintió, mientras que Piper se quedó pensativa.

Justo al minuto siguiente de que Harry se hubiera marchado de la clase, unas luces blancas inundaron la estancia y Leo se materializó delante de ella.

x- Justo a tiempo.- saludó Piper con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Leo no era la del feliz marido que llega para ver a su esposa y a su hijo, y las palabras que siguieron a continuación se lo confirmaron:

x- Tenemos que hablar, Piper.

Aquello a la Embrujada no le sonó nada bien, así que dejó a Wyatt en el suelo y dejó que Leo comenzara a hablar. Él se apoyó en la mesa y miró a Piper con gesto grave.

x- ¿Qué se supone que pretendes?- dijo al poco.

x- ¿Eh?

x- Me he enterado de lo del Ministro.

Piper miró unos segundos extrañada a su marido¿qué pretendía¿Y qué intentaba él con esa pregunta? Entonces se acercó a Leo mientras decía:

**x**- ¿Y me preguntas que qué pretendo?- Leo frunció los labios.- Ah, ya... había olvidado la política de "No Intervención" de los Mayores.- el luz blanca iba a decir algo, pero Piper le cortó tajantemente.- ¡Pues ayudar a los magos, por Dios!

x- Pero...

x- ¡Si están tan molestos con nuestro modo de hacer las cosas entonces que las hagan ellos¡Así volveríamos a San Francisco y podría atender el P3 y volver a mi vida más o menos normal!

x- Ya, pero...

x- Leo, he tenido que nombrar a Potter "niñero" ya que Muriel no está aquí, Chris está demasiado ocupado y nosotras también. Tú sin embargo rondas por no se sabe dónde y luego apareces con exigencias y pidiendo explicaciones.- Él iba a replicar, pero Piper le acalló con un movimiento de la mano.- Sé que tienes otros cargos y que los Mayores te requieren, así que puedo aceptar que no estés aquí demasiado tiempo...¿pero es mucho pedir que vengas al menos una vez cada dos días para ver a Wyatt?

Leo asintió, algo avergonzado porque Piper tenía razón, debía pasar más tiempo con su hijo que atendiendo a los mayores, pero es que desde que se había convertido en uno era tan difícil tener a todo el mundo contento... pensó que la Navidad, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sería una buena época para dejar de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo de arriba para centrarse en lo de abajo, cuidar de Wyatt el mismo... entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que acababa de decir Piper.

x- Eeh¿has dicho que Harry Potter va a cuidar de Wyatt?

x- Ya sé lo que vas a decir, y lo que he hecho ha sido darle una poción para atar sus poderes. Di una sola palabra en contra y lo que haré será echarte a ti un hechizo de atadura a tu hijo para que le cuides tú¿me has oído?

Leo asintió inmediatamente, pero le planteó ciertas dudas que le quedaban en la cabeza:

x- Pero...¿no podrías atarle directamente sus poderes definitivamente como hizo la abuela con vosotras? Así sería mucho más fácil y no tendrías que llamar al chico para que lo cuidara, con un elfo doméstico habría de sobra...

x- ¿Y quitarle la única autoprotección que tiene, el escudo de luz?- contestó ella.- Eso sería entregarle en bandeja a los demonios. Además, no me gustan los elfos como niñeras...no niego que sean buenos, pero es que sus caras...

x- Ya, bueno... pero Piper, ya no pueden entrar los demonios en Hogwarts, nos hemos encargado de ello...

x- Yo no me fío ni de mi sombra, porque podría no ser mi sombra¿comprendes?

El luz blanca suspiró y asintió, luego agachó la cabeza y dijo:

x- Lo siento, Piper, lo siento de veras...

x- ¿Cuál es el problema, Leo? En San Francisco estabas tan ocupado como aquí y sin embargo estabas más tiempo con nosotros...- el luz blanca no respondió.- Son los magos¿verdad¿No confías en ellos?

x- No es eso, Piper... es que...- suspiró.- No me gusta estar aquí, no me gusta que estéis aquí ni deberíamos.

x- ¿Pero por qué?

x- Ya hemos hecho bastante daño, ahora el "Mago Oscuro" es un demonio y...

x- ¿Perdona¿Acabas de decir "hemos hecho daño"¡No es culpa nuestra¡Como mago oscuro existía desde los años 70 o más atrás¿Voy a tener la culpa de que exista un mago que es incluso mayor que la abuela?

x- No.

x- ¡Ni tampoco la tengo que se haya convertido en un demonio¡Quién te ha dicho eso, Leo?- gritó de repente con una mirada peligrosa.

x- Gideon opina que...

x- Ah, Gideon...¿sabes? Últimamente Gideon me está recordando a aquellas historias que leía, esas en las que aparecía el típico sacerdote cristiano de la Edad Media que era un jodido fanático intolerante y que era el personaje al que primero pisarías la cabeza.

x- Sólo intenta que los magos no alcancen tanto poder como podrían tener si se unieran con nosotros. Nos separamos por una buena razón, Piper...no me negarás al menos eso.

x- No, pero ya te dije lo que opinaba respecto a las decisiones de los Mayores.- Leo asintió.- Esto no es "Los Sims", Leo... y me dan igual las razones¿entiendes? No me darían igual si al menos se molestaran en echar una de sus ociosas manos a este mundo, porque si de verdad lo estuvieran protegiendo como dicen ese mago nunca habría existido.

Piper dejó de hablar, pero respiraba agitadamente debido a su enfado creciente. Los Mayores nunca habían sido un estorbo, pero tampoco una gran ayuda. Sin embargo, cada vez que bajaban a exigirles cosas sin derecho alguno, Piper no podía evitar pensar en la conversación que tuvieron con Muriel cuando se enteraron de que era una demonio.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de quién es el bueno y quién es el malo¿Qué te hace pensar que aquello por lo que luchas es bueno o malo?"

Aquello les había planteado muchos interrogantes que hicieron que se cuestionaran toda su trayectoria como brujas hasta aquel mismo instante. Al principio pensaron que era una artimaña malvada de Muriel, pero cuando al final de aquel día comprobaron que sólo había sido para ayudarlas a ver de nuevo su camino, agradecieron mucho aquella conversación.

Ahora la volvía a recordar...porque ahora empezaba a perder el camino de nuevo, y siempre por la misma razón: Los Mayores. ¿Y si de verdad se equivocaban?

La voz de Leo, cambiando de tema, la sacó de sus pensamientos:

**x**- Por cierto, me temo que sé quién es el que dio la conexión entre Voldemort y Barbas.

Piper miró a Leo, pero éste no contestó, sino que la miró dándola a entender que ella también le conocía. Comprendiendo a quién se refería, Piper se echó a reír.

**x**- Leo, eso es ridículo.

**x**- No hay más, Piper, es el único sospechoso.

**x**- Pero eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza¿a qué se supone que estaría jugando?

**x**- Dímelo tú.

**x**- Ya, seguro que también está compinchado con el resto de los Mayores, Gideon incluido. Deben de haberse cansado de nosotras y de los magos y por eso quieren matarnos.

**x**- No es eso...

**x**- Es lo que estás diciendo, Leo.- dijo Piper con tono exasperado.- Y creo que nos dejó bien claro lo que tenía pensado hacer.

**x**- Vale, muy bien. Pongamos que no ha sido él¿quién entonces?

**x**- Si obligatoriamente tiene que haber sido a través de Hogwarts, entonces debe de ser alguien que sepa que esos libros estaban ahí.

**x**- ¿Unos mil estudiantes, la bibliotecaria, Dumbledore y sabe Dios quién más?

**x**- No, alguien que lo sabe pero que no es mago.- Leo negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser.- Tal vez sea un demonio que fue un brujo...cosas así...Leo, no me mires así, vete a saber a quién conoció en su pasado, con quién se relacionó...¡o a quién perjudicó! Puede ser una venganza.

**x**- Hay algunos Mayores que le conocieron, veré si pueden contarme algo.

Entonces Leo orbitó y Piper dio un largo resoplido.

**x**- Esto se complica demasiado.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a la sala común un rato después de haber dejado a Wyatt con Piper. Se había alegrado mucho de que no le echara la bronca y le restara importancia al incidente del pelo, pero aún así pensaba matar a Fred cuando le viera, menudas últimas horas le había hecho pasar intentando encontrar una solución.

Sin embargo, aquella no había sido su única preocupación del día... siempre que Wyatt le dejaba un tiempo tranquilo, había estado pensando en la profecía. Había confiado en Phoebe y ella le había aconsejado bien, pero se sentía mal por no contárselo a Ron y a Hermione... ahora sí se sentía mal. Sabía que si ellos compartían con él ese secreto, la carga sería mucho más llevadera... pero aún tenía miedo. Sabía que no le dejarían de lado por el peligro que implicaba, eso podrían haberlo hecho desde primer año.. desde la aventura que tuvieron con la Piedra Filosofal, desde que supieron que Voldemort iba tras él de nuevo.

Pero no lo hicieron, se quedaron a su lado incluso cuando él cometió la locura de irse al departamento de misterios, no lo habían abandonado entonces y sabía que no lo harían ahora... lo cual los colocaba en una situación de peligro permanente, y él no estaba muy seguro de que la suerte que habían tenido hasta ahora les siguiera acompañando.

Aunque por otro lado se veía incapaz de afrontar todo aquello solo, sin tener a nadie a su lado que le apoyara o simplemente estuviera ahí... ¿estaba siendo egoísta por querer tenerlos cerca¿Debería pedir que le aislaran en alguna otra parte de Inglaterra para que ellos no estuvieran en peligro y empezar a averiguar él solo el método para acabar con Voldemort?

Casi sin darse cuenta por lo enfrascado que estaba pensando en aquello, sobretodo en cómo demonios iba a acabar con Voldemort él, que tenía unos conocimientos de magia bastante inferiores a los del mago oscuro, llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione ya le esperaban impacientes por que les contara qué tal le había ido el día. Harry se acercó a ellos, tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios:

x- Tengo algo que contaros, chicos...- dijo.- es urgente.

x- ¡Eso¿Cómo te ha ido con el hijo de Piper?

Harry no esperaba tirar por ahí, pero le pareció bien que Ron le diera un poco más de tiempo para prepararse antes de dar el gran paso y contarles la verdad. Así que comenzó a relatar más o menos todo lo que le había acontecido en el día... Hermione estaba orgullosa, y Ron sonreía con burla amistosa.

x- La verdad es que he cogido cariño a ese niño,- terminó de contar.- a pesar de todo ha sido un gran Sábado.

x- Ooh...Harry, eso es muy bonito.- dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía tratando de aguantar la risa.

x- Sí, bueno... ha sido un atenuante.

x- ¿Atenuante¿De qué?

x- De que al parecer, a falta de personal de confianza, me ha nombrado "Niñero oficial de Wyatt Halliwell".

Ron no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, Hermione le miró con reprobación mientras él se tumbaba en el suelo de la risa y ella soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Ignorándole, le habló a Harry:

x- No te avergüences de nada, seguro que el arrepentido en años venideros será Ron por no haber tenido esa experiencia.- pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar.- Además, así seguro que Piper cambia su actitud hacia ti, ya verás como tu famoso esquema era acertado y este año te toca una buena profesora.

x- Sí, bueno, ya me encontré con Fred en los pasillos...- dijo Ron calmándose un poco.- no pensaba usarlo, dado que pensé que este Sábado había sido una situación excepcional, pero me parece que tu nuevo mote te va a ir genial, Harry.

x- ¡Oh, no¡No, por Dios!- gimió el pelinegro.

x- ¿Qué mote?- preguntó Hermione.

Entonces Ron se puso a imitar a un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros y se acercó a Harry para colgársele del cuello en un abrazo que casi le arranca la cabeza, y entonces el pelirrojo se puso a gritar:

x- ¡PAPIIIIIII!

x- ¡Quita¡Quita garrapata pelirroja¡Me cago en...!

x- ¡Ay papi¡PAPI PAPITOOOOO!

x- ¡VADE RETRO¡VADE RETROOOO¡Quita Ron, por el Quidditch!

Ron se descolgó de Harry y se fue a sentar enfrente de él. Hermione miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios.

x- No haré comentarios...- dijo ella haciendo como que tosía para ocultar la risa, pero luego no pudo vencer la tentación de completar la frase con una coletilla.- "Papi"

Estuvieron riendo un buen rato con el tema, aunque a Harry se le fue el color de la cara cuando Ron le confesó que los gemelos le habían estado siguiendo todo el día por el colegio sin que él los viera echándole fotos. Él obligó a sus dos amigos a no divulgar por ningún medio ni de ninguna manera aquellas imágenes, ya que se imaginaba la cara de Malfoy si llegaba a ver algo así.

De repente, Hermione recordó algo:

x- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

x- ¿Ahora?

x- Bueno, dijiste que era urgente.

x- Es que...- objetó Harry, no quería estropear aquel momento de cachondeo con la profecía.

Sin embargo, sus amigos insistieron con la mirada, dando a entender que no iban a permitir largas. Así que, comprobando que no hubiera gente alrededor, Harry tragó saliva, se sentó frente a sus amigos y comenzó a relatar, por fin, lo que sucedió hacía unos cinco meses... a medida que lo iba contando, se sentía como si se estuviera quitando un enorme peso de encima, mientras que la cara de sus amigos iba tornándose blanca a cada palabra que decía.

x- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione al término, angustiada.- ¿Eso es cierto?

x- Sí, totalmente...aunque yo todavía me niego a creerlo.- añadió con voz firme.

x- Joder...- murmuró Ron, pasándose una mano por el pelo.- No sé qué decir, Harry.

x- No hace falta que digáis nada, y siento no habéroslo contado antes. Al principio fue...bueno, por arrogancia. No quería que lo supierais ni tampoco quería dar pena...luego fue por miedo, porque yo tampoco quiero admitir que la profecía sea real.- los dos amigos no se movieron, sino que le escucharon atentamente sin mostrar signos de estar molestos por el silencio de Harry con respecto al tema.- Luego hablé con Phoebe Halliwell y ella me dio un par de consejos, eso me dio fuerza para contároslo.

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione, ninguno parecía ofendido por haber confiado antes en Phoebe que en ellos...tal vez estaban demasiado ocupados asimilando la idea de que él tenía que matar a Voldemort, o peor aún, que era el único que podía.

x- ¿Podemos hacer algo?

x- Ya hacéis suficiente, chicos.

Entonces ellos se levantaron de sus sitios y se sentaron a su lado, Hermione se abrazó a él y Ron le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. Aquel gesto le reconfortó más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tanto que sintió un nudo en la garganta por lo feliz que se sentía de tenerlos a los dos a su lado. Entonces miró a Ron a los ojos y él dijo, muy seriamente:

x- No estás solo, hermano... nunca te dejaremos solo.

x- ¡Excepto en el baño!- saltó Hermione de repente, como escandalizada.

Y los tres rieron otra vez, y Harry sintió que de nuevo tenía fuerzas para encarar a Voldemort... un año más.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente, la noticia de que Fudge había sido expulsado del cargo arrancó un aplauso de Harry cuando lo leyó en el periódico. Todo el comedor se le quedó mirando, pero él siguió celebrándolo y pronto algunos alumnos más se le unieron. Ni siquiera en la clase de Snape, Harry pudo borrar su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando el propio profesor le quitó unos cuantos puntos alegando no se qué de alboroto, cuando en su cara claramente se leía: "Me molesta tu cara".

Piper no paró de recibir felicitaciones, tanto por los pasillos como por correo. El aula de Defensa llegó a tener un rincón lleno de cartas y las lechuzas dejaron un rastro bastante desagradable por la clase. Wyatt se entretuvo orbitando las cartas hacia todas partes, aunque afortunadamente ninguna fue a parar al pasillo o alguna otra clase.

Aquella tarde, Phoebe estaba en Grimmauld Place, donde se estaban asignando nuevas misiones a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Había llegado como portavoz de sus hermanas, ya que Piper estaba bastante ocupada y Paige había ido a investigar cierto rastro demoníaco al Inframundo, intentando retomar la misión que había traído a Chris, que era encontrar al demonio que supuestamente corrompería a Wyatt en un futuro. Los dos luces blancas, por lo tanto, también estaban algo ocupados.

Ella, al salir del castillo, se había puesto en contacto con Elise y había quedado con ella en verse aquel fin de semana para discutir su situación en el Bay Mirror. Esperaba que no se tomara mal el hecho de que pensaba tomarse un "descanso", aunque sabía que le daría a su jefa más de un dolor de cabeza... pero lo hacía por un "bien mayor".

Le sorprendieron mucho todos los regalos de cumpleaños que le habían llegado, aunque luego Paige se encargó de recordarla la cena de bienvenida que les dieron y donde ella había causado furor. Phoebe trató de quitarle importancia, pero no dejaba de sentirse halagada ante tanta atención.

De los regalos que recibió de Snape y de Lupin, no sabía cuál le había gustado más. Por supuesto, tal y como Ron sospechaba, Phoebe no sabía nada de la licantropía de Remus, pero gracias a su poder de empatía, ella no pudo dejar de sentir algo raro con el regalo de Snape. Sin embargo, no le dio más importancia.

Ahora estaba sentada escuchando a Dumbledore, que había reaparecido de nadie sabía dónde sólo para dar unas cuantas instrucciones. Luego había anunciado que iba a irse de nuevo, pero que podían ponerse en contacto con él a través de Fawkes o McGonagall.

Ya había asignado varias misiones, cuando Phoebe dijo:

x- Muy bien¿y qué hay para nosotras?

x- Se trata de que los gigantes no están muy decididos¿sabes? Pero creemos que tenemos más posibilidades que los mortífagos, así que eso podemos darlo por medio solucionado pero...por otro lado tenemos a los vampiros.

x- Esos son pan comido.- dijo Phoebe.

Los demás la miraron, escépticos, pero ella sabía lo que decía. Si los vampiros sabían que las Embrujadas estaban contra ellos, o tenían un muy buen plan para acabar con ellas y se declaraban a favor de Voldemort o directamente se retiraban de la guerra.

x- Bueno, si tienes alguna idea...- dijo Kingsley.

x- Dejádnoslo a mis hermanas y a mi. No se pondrán de nuestro lado, pero del de Voldemort tampoco, así que al menos tendremos una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos.

x- Bien, de acuerdo...- dijo Tonks.- ¿pero no quieres refuerzos?

x- Si os necesitamos os llamaremos.

Saliendo de la cocina, Remus alcanzó a Phoebe.

x- ¿Te gustó el regalo?

x- Es precioso...aunque no encuentro la ocasión de ponérmelo.

x- Oh, bueno, eso puede tener remedio.- Phoebe le sonrió, mientras que Lupin calculaba para sus adentros cuál sería el mejor día (fuera de la luna llena, por supuesto).- Tal vez después de vuestra misión.

x- Estaría bien.

Phoebe se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, seguida de Lupin, que dijo:

x- Primero un brujo vudú y ahora vais a enfrentaros a los vampiros.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿No crees que es demasiado?

x- No.- respondió Phoebe encogiéndose de hombros¡si supiera Remus los años que llevaban peleando contra toda clase de demonios ellas tres solas!

x- Creo que no deberíais ir solas.

x- ¿Y a quién propones que nos acompañe?- dijo parándose para mirarle. Lupin disimuló un poco, pero era evidente que se refería a él.- ¿Y no será peligroso para ti?

Remus la respondió con una mirada desafiante.

x- Podemos arreglárnoslas, Remus, pero gracias.

x- Insisto.

x- Bien, en ese caso... mañana te diré cuándo nos pondremos en marcha.

Dicho eso, Phoebe se marchó cerrando la puerta y dejando a Remus con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que se apresuró a borrar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Tonks que se reía por lo bajo.

x- Qué.

x- Pareces un adolescente, Remus.

x- No sé de qué hablas, Tonks. Simplemente me preocupa que vayan solas.

La chica se le quedó mirando, completamente escéptica, pero para aplacar la mirada molesta que estaba recibiendo de Lupin, asintió haciéndose la seria mientras decía:

x- Ah, claro... por supuesto.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo en la cocina. Remus la miró un momento, ya que se le acababa de ocurrir que si iban a enfrentarse a un grupo entero de vampiros, iba a ser más que peligroso... ¿sólo las tres brujas contra decenas de vampiros? A eso él lo llamaba suicidio. Entonces decidió entrar de nuevo en la cocina tras Tonks para preguntarle.

x- Oye Tonks¿sabes de qué va la misión?

Ella, mientras se acercaba al sitio que había ocupado en la reunión, contestó:

x- Pues al parecer el plan de Phoebe es persuadir de que los vampiros no se unan a ningún bando, algo que por otro lado me parece muy difícil, pero en fin.- luego sacó un pergamino de una carpeta que tenía donde se había sentado en la reunión, era el mapa de un pueblo.- Ésta aldea está en los Alpes italianos y según nuestros informes son los que más dispuestos están a unirse a Voldemort. Sobre las demás colonias vampíricas o no sabemos nada o son ellos los que no quieren saber nada de la guerra.

x- ¿Y qué más sabes de esa aldea?

x- Sobre cuántos son¿verdad?- dijo, Remus asintió.- Deben de ser unos sesenta o así. Lo que nos gustaría que las hermanas averiguaran es si son una colonia o sólo una aldea.

x- ¡Pero si son una colonia...!

x- ¿Pasarán de sesenta a doscientos sesenta?- le interrumpió Tonks.- Lo sé.

x- Es un suicidio.

x- Si Dumbledore no ha puesto objeciones es porque cree que podrán.

x- ¿Y tú lo crees?

x- Yo creo que deben de ser tan poderosas como el propio Dumbledore si piensan adentrarse en esa aldea ellas solas.- Lupin se quedó callado, meditando sobre lo que le acababa de decir, entonces Tonks le entregó el mapa y otro pergamino.- Ya que estás, dáselo a las hermanas. Lo van a necesitar.

Lupin lo cogió y Tonks le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro para animarle.

x- Vamos, salvaron al idiota de Fudge y a Arthur de aquel brujo. Seguro que pueden lidiar con los vampiros, no te preocupes.- salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal. Mientras iba, se despidió de Lupin.- ¡Nos vemos, Remus!

x- Adiós.- contestó.

Aquella información no hizo sentirse mejor a Remus, no sabía por qué pero sospechaba que las hermanas de Phoebe no dejarían que él fuera con ellas... pero eso no le importaba demasiado. No podía dejarlas solas si más de cien vampiros se abalanzaban contra ellas... aunque él, por otro lado, tampoco sería inmune a sus ataques aunque se transformara en hombre lobo... cosa que no pensaba hacer delante de Phoebe por nada del mundo.

O casi nada.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Phoebe había llegado a Hogwarts, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el aula de Defensa donde sabía que estaría su hermana preparándose para acostarse. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba encendiendo unas velas para adelantar algo de trabajo antes de dormir. Phoebe se acercó a ella y le preguntó sobre la vista que había tenido en el Ministerio aquella mañana.

x- Está fuera.- contestó Piper.- No le ha sentado nada bien, pero eso a mi no me importa. Luego me he pasado la tarde hablando con ocho mil magos sobre ocho mil temas de los que no entendía ni papa... me he aburrido como una ostra, pero al menos no va a repetirse.

x- Me alegro que estemos haciendo algunos progresos por aquí.

Piper asintió, recordando para sus adentros las palabras de Leo. Phoebe comenzó a acercarse a ella en claro signo de que iba a pedirle algo, así que Piper la instó a que hablara. Entonces, Phoebe le dijo lo que había dicho Lupin en Grimmauld Place.

x- No, definitivamente no.

x- Pero Piper...

x- No me vengas con ese tono de "Ay mami cómprame la piruleta". Esto es algo serio, Phoebe, no un capricho.

x- ¿Y quién dice que lo de Remus es un capricho?

Piper se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a su hermana con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

x- ¿No lo es?- dijo.

x- Deja de malpensar.

x- ¡Oh, Phoebe¡Por favor! Te ha regalado una túnica preciosa, un regalo personal de cumpleaños, cuando hace apenas unos meses que te conoce. Ahora me dices que te ha pedido con toda la sutileza del mundo una cita...

x- ¿Y?

Las dos hermanas se miraron. Phoebe evitaba mirar a Piper, la cual no había borrado su sonrisilla, ya que sabía que ella comenzaría a decir tonterías al mínimo gesto que hiciera. Phoebe puso la mejor cara indiferente que pudo, hasta que Piper por fin dijo:

x- Bien, de momento lo tomaré como capricho.

x- ¡Deja de pensar que estamos juntos!

x- Oh, eso no lo pienso, Phoebe, lo imagino. Después de todo se trata de algo futuro... pero no me negarás que estás flirteando y que te gusta.

Phoebe se cruzó de brazos y tornó su gesto en impaciente.

x- Bueno, qué.- apremió a su hermana, cambiando de tema.- ¿Dejas que venga o no?

x- No.

Piper se dio la vuelta y siguió encendiendo las velas, Phoebe se acercó a ella.

x- ¡Piper¡Sólo quiere ayudar!

x- Es peligroso para él y peligroso para nosotras. Mi respuesta es no.

Sin más palabra, Piper subió a su habitación a por las cosas de trabajo, dejando a Phoebe con cara contrariada. Por un lado, sabía que su hermana tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero por otro le hubiera gustado que viniera con ellas.

Se encogió de hombros y salió del aula de Defensa, preparando algún argumento que decirle a Lupin a la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera tuvo que ir a buscarle, en cuanto Phoebe salió de sus clases de la mañana, Lupin se presentó esperando la respuesta... pero la Embrujada ni siquiera tuvo que hablar para que Remus supiera lo que iba a decir, su cara la delataba.

x- Lo siento, Remus, pero es por tu seguridad.

x- ¿Y qué hay de la...- se detuvo, iba a decir "tuya", pero se corrigió .- ...vuestra?

x- Nosotros estaremos bien, te lo garantizo.- dijo, pero eso no le convenció lo más mínimo.- Mira, me halaga que te preocupes tanto por m...nosotras, pero hemos vencido otras situaciones más difíciles con menos medios.

x- Lo sé, y no dudo de que podáis solas...

x- ¿Pero?

Entonces Remus le contó lo que Tonks le había dicho sobre la colonia de vampiros, y que en caso de ser cierto, estarían en serios problemas. Phoebe tuvo en cuenta sus palabras, pero también tenía en cuenta el Poder de Tres, así que le restó importancia. Finalmente Remus le dio el mapa de la aldea que Tonks le había encargado que entregara a las hermanas.

x- Esto es muy serio, Phoebe.- continuó.- Hablamos de doscientos vampiros.

x- ¿Hay tantos?- preguntó sorprendida, Remus asintió.

x- Es el grupo más grande al que podríamos enfrentarnos. Yo creo que necesitáis ayuda¿cuatro personas contra decenas de vampiros¿No te suena un poco...suicida?

x- Créeme, los suicidas son los vampiros.

x- Me impresiona vuestra confianza, pero...

x- No insistas, Remus. A mí...bueno, me reconfortaría que hubiera más gente con nosotros, pero mis hermanas han dicho la última palabra. Ha ganado la mayoría, lo siento.

Remus, después de una pequeña lucha interna, al final asintió resignado. Convencida, Phoebe se dio la vuelta y se marchó...

Sin embargo, Remus estaba decidido a no dejarlas solas.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Aquella noche, poco antes de la cena, Malfoy puso en marcha su plan de captar información sobre la misteriosa Muriel. Tenía un ligero temor después de lo que había oído de Voldemort, porque si uno de aquellos monstruos tenía fama, no podía ser precisamente una fama de buenos e inocentes... no le gustaría nada tener que enfrentarse a ella cara a cara.

Conteniendo un escalofrío, vislumbró en el pasillo a un grupo de tres Gryffindors de primero, a juzgar por su manera de señalar los cuadros y murmurar divertidas sobre aquello de que se movían... "Encima de que son de primero, seguro que son sangres sucia", pensó Malfoy con asco. Sin embargo, hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó a las tres.

x- Hola chicas.- dijo con su mejor sonrisa, las tres se quedaron mirándole embobadas mientras Malfoy se contenía las ganas de vomitar.- Veréis, hay un chico en mi casa que es pariente mío y que está interesado en una chica de Gryffindor...- las tres se miraron y se pusieron rojas, Malfoy saboreó con malicia la decepción que les iba a dar.- ...pero hace tiempo que no la veo y nos estamos empezando a preocupar.

Como Malfoy esperaba, la decepción si hizo patente en sus caras, que en seguida se tornaron hostiles.

x- ¿Y cómo es?- preguntó una de ellas, la castaña, con un ligero deje de desprecio en la voz.

- Es rubia y de ojos azules... parece alemana o algo así.

x- Ah, esa es Muriel.- contestó otra, morena, también con desprecio.

x- ¿Quién?

x- Lo que sabemos es que se llama Muriel Fawn y que va de lista, como la famosa Hermione Granger.- dijo la castaña.

x- Sí, entiendo.

x- Dile a tu pariente que se ha fijado en la chica equivocada,- dijo la tercera, rubia oscura, luego se volvió también hacia sus amigas.- esa niña no puede traer nada bueno, os lo digo yo.

Malfoy, picado por la curiosidad, preguntó:

x- ¿Y eso por qué?

x- Muy pocas en nuestro dormitorio lo saben.- comenzó la morena haciéndose la interesante.- Pero nosotras hemos comprobado que esa chica se escapaba muchas noches del dormitorio, otras incluso simplemente desaparecía...

x- Sí, yo opino que eso de que se ha ido de la escuela porque murió un familiar suyo es mentira.- continuó la rubia.- Una tapadera, vete a saber quiénes son su familia.

x- Yo voto porque ha venido a espiar a Harry Potter.- comentó la castaña.

Las otras dos asintieron y Malfoy las miró con desprecio disimulado, les dio las gracias por la información sin mucho entusiasmo y se largó de allí, dejando a las tres un tema del que hablar durante unos cuantos días.

A pesar de que había logrado averiguar su primer apellido, no le pareció suficiente y decidió indagar un poco más... colándose en los archivos del colegio, como había planificado desde un principio. Sabía que Piper no iba a estar en el despacho de Dumbledore, dado que aunque había sido nombrada directora no lo ocupaba, así que eso le daba una pequeña ventaja.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, encontrando como sospechaba que la estancia estaba vacía y casi completamente a oscuras. Entró y cerró la puerta, esperando que a ninguno de los profesores le diera por entrar allí, y fue hacia el fondo del todo del despacho del director, donde había una pequeña puerta que, según le había contado una vez su padre, se encontraban las fichas y expedientes de todos los alumnos que habían pasado por Hogwarts desde ni se sabía cuánto tiempo.

Draco se fijó en que el fénix de Dumbledore, el tal Fawkes, no estaba en el pedestal donde suponía que debía de estar habitualmente. Eso le dio más tranquilidad, que nada más que los cuadros de los antiguos directores estuvieran mirando... los pocos que miraban, porque la mayoría dormía, y los otros no podían ver mucho.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta, que resultó que daba a una escalera de caracol (por lo poco que Draco pudo ver sin tener que encender la varita), así que comenzó a descender por ella con cuidado y tocando las paredes para ver cuándo acababa. Se topó de repente con una puerta, vieja pero de madera maciza, la cual examinó con el tacto para ver si tenía alguna abertura...

Nada, ni cerrojos ni nada. Draco maldijo su suerte y se arriesgó a dar una parada a la puerta, que produjo un ruido sordo y... un chirrido. Volvió a examinar la puerta y vio que se había quedado entreabierta, y entonces le tocó reírse de su estupidez por no probar algo tan obvio... y de la de Dumbledore, dejando sin apenas protección los archivos. Tal vez supusiera que a nadie le importaba lo que allí había salvo al personal del colegio, o pensara que ya había suficiente protección antes... el caso es que se lo había dejado en bandeja y Draco no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Entró en lo que parecía una sala y cerró la puerta, así pudo cómodamente conjurar un lumos sin que los de arriba se dieran cuenta de su presencia, encontrándose con una enorme sala de altos techos llena de cajones archivadores.

x- Wow...- murmuró.

En las cuatro paredes había un escudo de cada una de las casas, lo que le dio a entender que los nombres se encontraban clasificados primero por la casa a la que habían pertenecido. Además de los escudos había otras reliquias, pero Draco no reparó mucho en ellas, sino que directamente fue hacia la pared que correspondía a Gryffindor y miró en el primer archivador que se le presentó.

x- Año 1793...

Eso indicaba que el segundo criterio era el año, supuso que el año de entrada en el colegio, así que comenzó a desplazarse hacia la izquierda, hacia el principio de la sala cerca de la puerta, pues al parecer todo lo demás estaba ocupado por todos los siglos anteriores de existencia del colegio...

Pasó por el siglo XIX y llegó al XX... años 40...años 50... y, por fin, en un archivador que era considerablemente más nuevo que los demás, comenzaba el siglo XXI. Buscó el año presente, 2005, y abrió el cajón en cuanto lo encontró.

x- Veamos...Fawn...Fawn...

Comenzó a pasar las fichas a toda velocidad, parándose sobretodo en la foto que la acompañaba... por fin, justo en la F, vio la foto de Muriel y sacó la ficha rápidamente de su sitio y comenzó a echarle un vistazo.

x- Anna Muriel Marie Fawn Skarsgaard...- murmuró para sí mismo.

La fecha de nacimiento debía ser falsa, por supuesto, puesto que era sólo de once años antes. Había algunos datos más, como la dirección de la casa donde supuestamente vivía, situada en San Francisco... supuso que sería la misma dirección de la casa de las Embrujadas. Anotó todo aquello en un pergamino, usando una pluma que había traído, y pronto dejó de nuevo la ficha en su sitio.

Aunque le picaba imperiosamente la curiosidad de saber cómo sería la ficha de Voldemort en sus años en Hogwarts, decidió no tentar a la suerte y salir rápidamente del despacho de Dumbledore... la experiencia en el aula de Phoebe Halliwell le había valido con creces para todas estas misiones de colarse para obtener información que le estaban pidiendo.

En cuanto fue hacia la puerta, apagó su varita y subió de nuevo al despacho, cuidando de dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado para no levantar sospecha alguna. Sólo cuando estuvo de vuelta en el pasillo se sintió más tranquilo, sin embargo, no podía darle inmediatamente la información a su amo... esperaría un par de días por si conseguía algún detalle más y entonces regresaría al Inframundo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Las Embrujadas llegaron al poblado que se les había indicado orbitando con Chris y Paige. Se encontraron en un sitio donde todas las casas estaban derruidas y ennegrecidas por el abandono. En algunas las plantas trepadoras las habían cubierto hasta tal punto que parecían árboles más que edificios. Las calzadas de las calles debieron ser de piedra en su momento, pero ahora estaban casi todas levantadas y sólo quedaba barro y restos de la nevada que debía de haber caído hacía unas horas. Allí el frío era intenso, pero soportable.

x- Curioso sitio para instalarse.- comentó Paige.

x- Cierto, pensé que acabaríamos en Transilvania.- dijo Phoebe.

x- Da gracias porque prefirieron Italia.- le contestó Chris.

x- Aunque no sé yo si habrá mucha diferencia de temperatura.- replicó Piper tiritando de frío.

Comenzaron a andar por entre las casas con el tosco plano que Tonks les había dibujado sobre un pergamino, basado en los pocos datos que tenían sobre el poblado, dado que era muy raro que cualquier explorador sobreviviera a una incursión a aquel lugar.

Las calles eran bastante laberínticas, pero la ventaja era que había una calle principal que era totalmente recta (aquella por la que estaban andando) y que llevaba directamente a su objetivo, un edificio representado por un punto en el mapa y que decía "Guarida".

Avanzaban camino arriba por aquella avenida cuando Phoebe se detuvo de golpe y cerró los ojos. Todos se detuvieron a unos pasos de ella y la miraron alarmados. A los pocos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos.

x- ¡Acabo de tener una premonición!

x- Eso ya lo hemos notado,- dijo Paige.- ¿qué has visto?

Phoebe se tomó su tiempo para responder, retomando el aliento, y mirando a los demás contestó:

x- Remus nos ha seguido.

Las tres se volvieron, aunque no se veía nada ni a nadie tras ellas... hasta que llegaron a ver algo que se movía en la lejanía durante un segundo escaso.

x- Mierda.- murmuró Chris.

x- Le dije que no viniera.- se defendió Phoebe.

x- No podemos dejar que vea lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Piper.

x- ¿Y qué sugieres?

Piper las miró, dando a entender que pensaba usar medidas drásticas. Phoebe se mordió el labio y miró de nuevo hacia atrás con disimulo... luego volvió a mirar a Piper y bajó la cabeza, asintiendo.

Decidieron ocultarse entre dos casas en ruinas de un lado de la calle, esperando que Remus pasara por allí para lanzarle un hechizo que esperaban que fuera suficientemente fuerte como para dormirle durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana y que no les estorbara en la misión.

En el rato en que Lupin tardaba en subir la calle y asegurarse de que nada le amenazaba y que las chicas no estaban cerca, Paige perfeccionó el hechizo de sueño en su libreta. Cuando le vieron pasar por delante de ellas, varita en mano, comenzaron a recitarlo en voz baja.

_Con el Sol el despertar_

_Con la Luna descansar_

_Si de noche es ahora, deja de caminar_

_Vete y comienza a soñar_

De repente, vieron que Lupin se llevaba una mano a los ojos y se los restregaba. Luego intentaba dar un par de pasos y bostezaba... cuando intentó dar el tercer paso, el hechizo hizo su efecto y cayó al suelo, profundamente dormido. Los cuatro se acercaron a él y le arrastraron al interior de una de las casas derruidas.

x- Cuánto siento hacer esto.- murmuró Phoebe.

Entraron dentro y le dejaron en un lado del vestíbulo, entonces Piper sacó las piedras que usaban para hacer jaulas mágicas y las puso alrededor de Remus. Phoebe cogió algunas lonetas abandonadas y se las puso a modo de almohada. Cuando se aseguraron de que Lupin no correría ningún peligro, salieron de la casa.

x- Volveremos por él cuando hayamos acabado con los vampiros.- dijo Piper.

x- Al menos en la jaula estará seguro.- dijo Paige.

x- Curioso hechizo, Paige.- dijo Phoebe.

x- Cuando no se tiene demasiado tiempo no puedes hacer ninguna maravilla.- contestó.

Entonces echaron a andar a buen paso calle arriba, vigilando que ningún vampiro les saliera al paso y las atacara por sorpresa. Las casas comenzaron a inclinarse y la calle se hizo una gran cuesta, como en miniatura de las que había en San Francisco, pero no por ello menos empinada. La subieron a buen paso, y cuando llegaron arriba del todo se encontraron con que había una especie de fortaleza pequeña estilo medieval unos metros más adelante.

x- Debe de ser ahí donde están los famosos vampiros.- dijo Chris.- La "Guarida" como dice el mapa.

x- No se ve a nadie por fuera.- murmuró Paige

x- Lo que no implica que ellos no te vean a ti.- le contestó el luz blanca.

x- Estad atentos.- dijo Phoebe.

Echaron a caminar hacia la fortaleza, que como mucho debía ser tres veces más grande que la mansión Halliwell. Las puertas estaban entreabiertas, así que entraron con cautela y se encontraron con una enorme sala principal, que debía ocupar casi toda la fortaleza, de planta cuadrada y donde no veían más que oscuridad, salvo cierta luz nocturna que entraba por un enorme agujero en el techo. Chris usó su varita, al igual que Paige y Piper, y conjuraron un lumos que no hizo mucho más que iluminar unos dos metros a la redonda.

La fortaleza parecía abandonada, pues no oyeron absolutamente nada. Se adentraron un poco más en aquella sala principal, y cuando quedaron en el círculo de luz nocturna, unos sonidos les detuvieron en seco.

x- Vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz, de mujer, con tono malicioso y acento italiano.- Pero mira qué tenemos aquí, un cuarteto de brujitos...

Hubo un murmullo de risillas colectivas, pero por más que los cuatro miraban alrededor, sólo veían oscuridad y oían voces. Además de las varitas, prepararon sus poderes para enfrentarse a lo que les viniera...

De la oscuridad salió una mujer que podía ser calificada como la típica mujer vampiro. Vestida con un elaborado y sugerente vestido rojo y negro con un escote bien generoso, se acercó a ellos con un paso elegante. La poca luz que había en el lugar se reflejaba en la nívea piel de la vampira y hacía resaltar sus fríos ojos grises. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de las varitas y volvió a hablar.

x- ¿Y os llamáis?- dijo, para luego relamerse los colmillos.- Me gusta saber el nombre de lo que como.

Siguió acercándose a ellos entre risillas y miradas amenazantes. Chris se puso en guardia, mientras que las tres hermanas la miraron desafiantes y Phoebe se adelantó para contestar a la jefa de aquellos vampiros...o al menos eso parecía que era.

x- Pues tal vez por nuestro nombre individual no nos conozcas, pero el calificativo de "Embrujadas" debe de sonarte mucho.

La vampira se quedó parada donde estaba y la sonrisa se le fue de su rostro, mientras que de la oscuridad salieron murmullos de alarma y se oyeron pasos de gente alejándose de aquella sala. Phoebe sonrió, al igual que el nombre de "Necrus", el de "Embrujadas" causaba cierto pavor entre muchos demonios. La mujer, por otro lado, se quedó en su sitio, sin retirarse pero sin avanzar más hacia las hermanas.

x- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó ya sin su tono burlón, sino mucho más serio.

x- Negociar.- contestó Paige.

x- No hemos atacado brujos en mucho tiempo, así que no tenemos nada que negociar.

x- Ah¿es que tus amiguitos Voldemort o Barbas no te han informado?- dijo Phoebe.- Ahora estamos protegiendo a los magos, y que sepamos, estáis intentando atacarles, así que me temo que sí tenemos algo que negociar.

Desde la oscuridad se oyó otra voz, esta vez de hombre, que les preguntó con burla:

x- ¿Y desde cuando las Embrujadas negocian?

x- Desde que quieren reservar cierta diversión a sus amigos los Necrus.- respondió Chris, desafiando a la voz masculina.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras que ahora se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos. Los cuatro brujos se pusieron en guardia, suponían que era el hombre que acababa de hablarles el que se acercaba, y dado que era probable que fuera el verdadero jefe de la aldea de vampiros, debían de tener cuidado.

Cuando salió de la oscuridad, desde el mismo sitio de donde había salido la mujer vampiro, se encontraron con un hombre moreno, corpulento, de piel tan blanca como la de su compañera y unos ojos oscuros. Su mirada era dura y fría, con un profundo desprecio en su expresión. Se detuvo al lado de la vampira y señaló con uno de sus largos y huesudos dedos a Chris.

x- Has cometido un error al mencionar el nombre de los Traidores en este lugar, asqueroso mortal.- dijo.

x- Ese mortal viene con nosotras.- le dijo Piper en el mismo tono que el vampiro había utilizado.

x- ¿Y qué queréis¿Por qué molestáis nuestra tranquilidad?

x- No nos mientas, estás negociando con Barbas...- repitió Phoebe.- o Voldemort, quien sea. La verdad es que nos da lo mismo.

x- Dejad de meteos en asuntos que no os atañen.- respondió la vampira.- Hemos dejado en paz San Francisco y a todas sus brujas, ahora cumplid vuestra parte.

Los cuatro brujos se miraron confundidos.

x- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un trato?- saltó Paige.- No me había enterado.

x- Pensamos que era un acuerdo tácito. Dejamos de atacar a vuestras brujas y dejasteis de perseguirnos.

x- ¿Has llegado tú sola a esa conclusión?- le dijo Chris en tono burlón.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos, signo de que estaba a escasos segundos de lanzarse a desgarrar la garganta del luz blanca. Sin embargo, Chris estaba deseando poder empezar a cargarse a los vampiros, así que no se amilanó.

x- De todas maneras, pensasteis mal.- continuó Piper, desviando la atención de la vampira hacia ella.- No hemos hecho ningún trato...aunque podemos hacerlo ahora.

x- O qué.- respondió el jefe vampiro.

x- O... aparte de hacer un hechizo con el poder de tres contra vosotros, les diremos a los Necrus la localización de esta aldea... creo recordar que hace mucho tiempo que no salen de cacería como solían hacerlo antes.

Los dos vampiros, los únicos que al parecer se habían quedado a dar la cara delante de las Embrujadas, se miraron unos instantes. Luego el hombre les miró y habló.

x- Escuchamos.

x- Bien, simplemente no os metáis en esta guerra y nosotros no nos meteremos con vosotros.- dijo Phoebe.

x- Pero me parece que ese "no nos meteremos" no será para siempre¿me equivoco?

x- Puede que lo sea, si cumplís vuestra parte del trato.- contestó Paige parafraseando lo que había dicho el vampiro antes.

Chris les miraba atentamente, mientras que los dos vampiros parecían sumidos en sus deliberaciones... parecían. El luz blanca notó que la mujer lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia algún punto detrás de ellos, y eso le bastó para que se disparara la alarma en su interior. Se dio la vuelta con la varita a punto para disparar y se encontró con que unos vampiros estaban cerrando la puerta de la fortaleza.

Las chicas no tardaron en darse cuenta también de que les estaban tendiendo una trampa, y Piper comenzó a hacer estallar a todos los vampiros que se le cruzaban por el camino. Los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida, Phoebe abriendo paso a patadas, Paige orbitando a los vampiros fuera de su camino y Chris lanzaba encantamientos con la varita contra ellos.

A pesar de todo, les cerraron las puertas en las narices y una especie de halo de color azulado la recubrió y les lanzó de vuelta hacia el centro de la sala, donde los dos vampiros les esperaban.

La mujer se lanzó inmediatamente a por Chris, que la evitó de una patada mientras se levantaba y se ponía de nuevo en posición de ataque. El vampiro, por otro lado, decidió ir a por Piper y el resto de los habitantes de aquella siniestra fortaleza mantuvieron bien ocupadas a Phoebe y a Paige.

Los vampiros se encontraban en clara desventaja, ya que los cuatro tenían varita y además sus poderes, con lo que Paige y Phoebe acabaron con gran parte de ellos en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, Piper y Chris lo tenían más difícil con los dos jefes, ya que ellos no eran tan precipitados y meditaban cada uno de los ataques que daban.

Chris utilizó la varita unas cuantas veces contra la vampira, pero era demasiado rápida y esquivaba casi todos los hechizos que lanzaba. Mientras, el luz blanca intentaba acordarse de algún hechizo que le permitiera emitir luz del sol y acabar con todos los vampiros de la fortaleza de una sola vez.

Por otro lado, Piper trataba de congelar al vampiro para poder explotarle, pero era tan rápido que escapaba a los poderes de la embrujada. Al final ella decidió explotar a diestro y siniestro sin mirar lo que hacía, pero precisamente por no estar suficientemente atenta el vampiro jefe le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por la espalda. Chris, que acababa de esquivar por poco un mordisco de la vampira y había logrado alcanzarla con un crucicatus, se volvió y le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver caer a Piper al suelo.

x- ¡Piper!- gritó.

Sin embargo, aquello fue la distracción que la vampira, recuperada de la maldición y más cabreada si cabe que antes, necesitaba para cogerle por detrás e inmovilizarle, de tal manera que le dejó el cuello al descubierto... sacó sus colmillos y comenzó a acercarlos a la yugular de Chris, que intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras, el vampiro jefe se dirigió a los subordinados que tenía por toda la fortaleza:

x- ¡Rastread la aldea¡Buscad cualquier clase de refuerzo que haya venido con ellos y traedlos!

Phoebe se horrorizó al oír esas palabras, pues sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente a parar hacia Remus. Vio que uno de los vampiros salía rápidamente por la puerta y ella corrió hacia él, le dejó inconsciente de una patada en la cara y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea. Observó que varios vampiros la habían adelantado y ya registraban las primeras casas, así que se ocultó entre la maleza y las ruinas y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como podía hacia la casa donde habían escondido a Remus... antes de que los vampiros le encontraran.

Mientras, Piper comenzaba a despertar de su aturdimiento. Miró a ambos lados intentando orientarse de nuevo y se levantó con cuidado... entonces oyó que gritaban su nombre y comenzó a buscar la fuente de aquella voz, a la que reconoció como la de Chris. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado mareada para poder enfocar bien, ni siquiera al corpulento vampiro jefe, que se estaba acercando a ella por su espalda.

x- ¿Chris?- dijo parpadeando, pero seguía sin conseguir ver nada más que manchones que se movían de un lado para otro.- ¡Chris¿Dónde estás?

Paige, que había oído los gritos de su hermana y del luz blanca, se desembarazó de un par de vampiros que habían tratado de encerrarla contra una esquina de la sala principal. Corrió al centro y envió con un hechizo al vampiro jefe lejos de Piper, que se quedó aliviada de verla. Paige se agachó a su lado y la examinó por si tenía algo serio.

x- Tienes una herida muy fea en la cabeza.- dijo cuando la vio de cerca.

x- Paige¿qué le pasa a Chris¡Me estaba llamando!

Ella comenzó a observar alrededor buscando al luz blanca, al que encontró retorciéndose bajo el abrazo fatal de la vampira con la que habían hablado. Paige se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que alzó las manos y gritó:

x- ¡Vampira!

La mujer se deshizo en volutas blancas y Paige la envió contra una ventana rota, de las que sobresalían los gruesos maderos que la tapaban, haciendo que se clavara una de ellas en el corazón y dejándola fuera de combate.

x- Paige, sabes que lo de las estacas no los mata del todo.- le dijo su hermana cuando pudo levantarse.

x- Pero al menos se la he quitado de encima al pobre Chris.

x- Ya la remato yo.

Parpadeando para conseguir ver bien a la vampira, Piper apuntó con sus manos alzadas, y cuando la localizó, usó su poder de explotar e hizo desaparecer para siempre a la vampira. Entonces las dos corrieron hasta el luz blanca, que estaba tendido en el suelo con la cara blanquecina y le daban escalofríos. Piper se agachó a su lado y Chris abrió los ojos y sonrió, suspirando de alivio.

x- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Piper.

x- Sobreviviré.

x- ¿Pero no se transformará ahora?- dijo Paige.

x- No si no ha bebido la sangre de otro vampiro.- contestó. Echó una mirada a Chris, que se incorporó con cuidado. Una ira indescriptible invadió a la Embrujada, que no iba a tolerar que los vampiros salieran inmunes al ataque contra Chris.- Vamos a hacer el hechizo del poder de tres.

x- ¿Y el trato?

x- Yo no negocio con murciélagos de mierda, así que acabemos con ellos. Nos ahorraremos el tener que preocuparnos de las traiciones.

Ayudó a Chris a ponerse de nuevo en pie, se llevó una mano al cuello y se tapó la herida que la vampira le había hecho. Él miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que faltaba una de las hermanas.

x- ¿Dónde está Phoebe?- dijo.

Los tres se miraron, preocupados, viendo que también faltaba el jefe de los vampiros.

Mientras, Phoebe corría por la aldea, porque para su desesperación, había perdido la casa donde habían dejado a Remus. Eso, añadido a que por error se había metido en el laberinto de calles del pueblo, hacían que su humor empeorara por momentos... y su desesperación también. Si algo le pasaba a Remus sería culpa suya porque ella le dio pie a que pensara que podría ir con ellas...

En la carrera acabó en el cementerio, e iba a darse la vuelta para buscar otra ruta de escape cuando una mano salió de una de las tumbas y la agarró del tobillo. Phoebe gritó del susto y se quedó de piedra al ver que se trataba de una especie de esqueleto-vampiro con trozos de carne putrefacta en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sobreponiéndose al pánico, ella dio una patada con la pierna libre a la calavera de aquel vampiro. Un horripilante ruido le indicó que había roto parte de las cervicales, así que asestó un segundo golpe que arrancó definitivamente la cabeza de aquel ser. Las manos la soltaron mientras se iban a buscar la cabeza...

x- Esto es una pesadilla.- murmuró Phoebe.

De repente, la tierra que cubría todas las tumbas comenzó a removerse sola y varias manos más surgieron del suelo, con lo que la Embrujada no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie de nuevo y salir corriendo de allí... definitivamente, aquella misión contra los vampiros estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que esperaban.

Cuando Phoebe alcanzó de nuevo la calle por la que había ido corriendo antes de meterse al callejón del cementerio, vio que una extraña niebla estaba empezando a cubrir toda la aldea. Una niebla espesa y fría que se colaba hasta los huesos y recordaba a Phoebe con crueldad que no había traído abrigo, solamente un jersey y un pantalón de pana.

Trató de orientarse, pero no sabía ver los puntos cardinales en las estrellas, y aunque supiera, la niebla estaba empezando a taparlas. Intentó guiarse por la inclinación de las calles y trató de volver a la fortaleza, desde donde vería de nuevo la avenida principal y podría buscar con mucha mayor facilidad a Remus.

Sin embargo, aquella niebla fue cubriendo poco a poco toda la calle desde el suelo hasta el tejado de las casas, con lo que Phoebe no podía ver ni siquiera la punta de sus dedos al alargar la mano hacia delante. Asustada, se acercó hacia las paredes de las casas para al menos poder seguir por dónde iba y estar al tanto de alguna calle que subiera hacia arriba... cada vez estaba más preocupada por Remus.

Mientras, sus hermanas y Chris habían salido de la fortaleza y habían llegado a lo alto de la colina, desde donde se podía ver el pueblo cubierto totalmente de niebla. Ni siquiera podían distinguir desde allí nada más que el principio de la calle principal.

x- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Chris.

x- Buscar a Phoebe.- contestó Piper.

x- ¿Y Lupin?

x- Mientras esté dormido estará a salvo.

x- Muy bien, tengo una idea.- dijo Paige. Los otros dos la miraron mientras ella se concentraba en Phoebe y ponía su varita en la palma de la mano.- ¡Oriéntame!

Entonces la varita comenzó a girar hasta pararse apuntando hacia su izquierda, bajando la colina. Los tres se adentraron entonces en la niebla mientras Piper y Chris encendieron sus varitas con un lumos, con lo que su campo de visión se amplió un par de metros y así podían localizarse mejor entre ellos.

Sin embargo, también los vampiros podían localizarles mejor y Piper se encargó de irlos explotando a todos a medida que se iban acercando a ellos. Las explosiones supusieron una guía para Phoebe, que por fin encontró una calle por la que subir y comenzó a intentar seguir el sonido que producían los poderes de Piper. Los gritos de los vampiros al explotar y al atacar a sus hermanas y a Chris iban en aumento conforme iba subiendo, hasta que al encontrar un cruce los oyó claramente, y a Piper maldiciendo también.

x- ¡Al Infierno, cabrones!

Corrió a través de aquella callejuela, viendo poco después que había una luz a pocos metros de ella. Adivinó más o menos las siluetas de los tres, y se acercó acelerando aún más su paso. Sin embargo, con la niebla, Piper no pudo ver que quien se acercaba era Phoebe, así que usó sus poderes contra lo que ella creía que era la amenazante silueta de un vampiro.

Phoebe por poco no acaba con los sesos desparramados, pero por suerte, el hechizo fue a parar a la pared de la casa más cercana, volando en pedazos y dejando un enorme rastro de escombros y polvo a su paso. Piper, maldiciendo su puntería, iba a usar su poder de nuevo cuando Phoebe reaccionó del susto y gritó:

x- ¡Piper¡Que soy tu hermana¡Phoebe!

Ella torció el gesto, como diciendo "Ooops", y bajó las manos. Segundos después Phoebe aparecía de entre la niebla sacudiéndose piedrecillas y polvo del pelo y la ropa. Se acercó a Chris y sus hermanas aliviada pero claramente alterada porque su hermana casi le vuela la cabeza.

x- ¿Por qué me has disparado?- saltó cuando estuvieron juntos.- ¿Tengo pinta de vampira o qué?

x- Con esta niebla nada tiene pinta de nada...- contestó Piper.- sólo de nublado.

Phoebe suspiró y se tranquilizó, luego miró a los demás.

x- ¿Habéis encontrado la casa?- preguntó.

x- Es obvio que no¿no puedes tú sentir a Remus o algo?

x- Está durmiendo, Paige...tendría que estar teniendo una pesadilla fuerte para que pudiera sentir su presencia por la empatía.

x- Podríamos...

x- No, Chris, no voy a hacerle eso a Remus a menos que no haya opción.

x- ¡Pero si cuando se despierte no se acordará!- protestó él, pero la mirada de Phoebe indicaba que la vía de provocarle la pesadilla a Lupin mediante un hechizo quedaba descartada.- Al menos nos queda el oriéntame.

x- ¿El qué?

Entonces Paige alzó la varita, concentrándose en Remus, y volvió a repetir el hechizo. Ahora la varita señalaba hacia atrás y un poco hacia la derecha de Paige. Sin perder un instante, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, y gracias a la varita pudieron encontrar de nuevo mucho más fácilmente la calle principal.

Bajaron corriendo, sin que en el camino les saliera al paso ningún vampiro o algo por el estilo. Pronto Chris reconoció la puerta rota de la entrada de la casa y todos entraron rápido. Mientras el luz blanca se quedaba vigilando en la puerta, las chicas se acercaron a comprobar que Remus estaba allí y que todo estaba en orden.

x- Menos mal, está bien.- dijo Phoebe.

Nada se había movido, la lona que servía de almohada estaba tal y como la dejaron y Lupin seguía sumido en un profundo sueño. Todo parecía en orden, pero entonces Chris habló desde la puerta de la casa:

x- No sé si por mucho tiempo.

Las tres se acercaron a la puerta junto a Chris, viendo entonces a qué se refería el luz blanca... en el cielo se veían unas cuantas sombras que se acercaban hacia ellos a toda velocidad, además de un extraño sonido como de una muchedumbre que se acercara a buen paso gritando cosas en una lengua que no entendían.

x- ¿Qué¿Cómo puede ser?- dijo Piper.- ¡Pero si esto es una aldea¿De dónde ha salido todo eso?

Entonces Phoebe recordó la conversación que tuvo aquella mañana con Lupin.

x- Eeeh...bueno, Remus me mencionó algo de que era probable que fueran una colonia y tal...

x- ¿Y nos lo dices ahora!

La horda de vampiros voladores se abalanzó sobre ellos, mientras que de entre la niebla comenzaron a surgir decenas de chupasangres que iban directamente a atacarlos. Chris las empujó dentro de la casa y luego atrancó la puerta, volviéndose hacia ellas comenzó a gritar indicaciones, ya que el ruido que empezaban a hacer los vampiros afuera se tornó insoportable en pocos minutos:

x- ¡Subamos arriba¡Rápido!- Piper y Paige se volvieron hacia la escalera, despejándola de muebles viejos y comprobando que ningún escalón fuera peligroso.- ¡Phoebe¡Ayúdame con Remus!

Chris le cogió de los brazos y Phoebe se encargó de las piernas, juntos subieron poco a poco pero sin parar las escaleras siguiendo a Paige y a Piper. Mientras subían a la parte alta de la casa, Phoebe vio que estaban rodeados de decenas de vampiros, así que por encima del intenso ruido dijo:

x- ¡Deberíamos llamar a Muriel?

x- ¡No, haremos el hechizo del poder de tres!- contestó Piper.

x- ¡Pero no hay tiempo para escribir uno!

Su hermana no la contestó, sino que abrió la puerta del pequeño y destartalado ático de la casa y todos entraron. Luego Paige se encargó de atrancar la puerta con un hechizo mientras Phoebe y Chris dejaban a Remus a un lado y Piper se sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando Paige vio el papel, le dijo a su hermana:

x- ¡Vaya¡No confiabas mucho en los vampiros¿Verdad, Piper?

x- ¡Vamos!

En esos momentos, los vampiros comenzaron a romper el tejado con una brutalidad inusitada, entrando cuando los huecos se hicieron lo suficientemente grandes para ellos. Piper sacó inmediatamente de su bolsa las piedras que hacían la jaula mágica y juntos los cuatro las pusieron a su alrededor, con lo que aunque los vampiros inundaron todo el ático y el tejado desapareció del todo, no pudieron tocarles. Piper miró hacia el cielo, donde una luna creciente asomaba por el horizonte... no era muy completa, pero sería suficiente para su hechizo.

x- ¡Acabemos con esto!- gritó.

Las tres se dieron las manos y comenzaron a recitar el hechizo, rodeadas aún por los hambrientos vampiros:

_Como espejo del astro radiante_

_Del Sol toma su luz la Luna_

_Haz que sin demora_

_Como el reflejo de una laguna_

_Aquí y ahora_

Su luz sea igual de brillante 

De repente, la luna creciente que apenas daba algo de luz a las calles de la aldea se volvió como si fuera el mismo Sol, cegando momentáneamente a las chicas y convirtiendo instantáneamente en cenizas a todos los vampiros que quedaron expuestos a su luz. Los gritos eran insoportables y tuvieron que taparse los oídos para evitar quedarse sordas, agachándose y haciendo una especie de piña todos juntos. Poco después comenzaron a sentir calor, como si de verdad hubieran transformado la Luna en Sol... pero unos minutos después, la luz cesó, al igual que los gritos y el calor. Cuando abrieron de nuevo los ojos y se levantaron para ver los resultados del hechizo, todo lo que encontraron fue cenizas humeantes por todas partes. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que habían conseguido librarse de los vampiros finalmente.

x- Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de ellos.- comentó Paige.

x- No, pero sí tendremos que preocuparnos de él.- dijo Phoebe mirando a Remus.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó en una cama de San Mungo, confuso y con la mente abotargada, sentía que podría quedarse durmiendo otros tres días más. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que Phoebe estaba a los pies de la cama, mirándole y sonriendo.

x- Buenos días...- dijo ella.

x- Hola.

Acabó de incorporarse, mirando confuso a su alrededor. No recordaba nada salvo que estaba siguiendo a las hermanas y... y luego nada más. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había acabado en San Mungo, así que miró a Phoebe y preguntó:

x- ¿Qué pasó?

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, sólo se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, mirándole con reprobación.

x- Te dije que no vinieras...- dijo.

x- ¿Me atacaron?

x- Algo así.

Remus se miró los brazos y se tocó el cuello...sin embargo, aunque Phoebe afirmaba que le habían atacado, él no se notaba nada. Ni siquiera debilitado por que un vampiro le hubiera mordido o algo... simplemente como si hubiera tenido un sueño pesado.

x- Pero...

x- No, no estás herido.- le cortó Phoebe, dando voz a los pensamientos de Lupin.- Simplemente estás aquí para comprobar que estás bien. Chris está en la habitación de al lado, pero seguramente que esta tarde esté de nuevo en marcha... igual que tú.

Remus sonrió, aunque en el fondo se sentía estúpido porque seguramente habría sido una carga más que una ayuda. Pero recordaba la aldea tan silenciosa, tan quieta... tal vez fuera una trampa.

x- Es que no recuerdo nada...- dijo al poco.- ni siquiera haber sentido una mordedura.- negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.- Es muy extraño.- Lupin miró a Phoebe, quien no parecía nada sorprendida o intrigada.- ¿Y qué ha sido de los vampiros?

x- Acabamos con ellos.

x- ¿Con todos?

Phoebe asintió.

De nuevo, parecía que ella hiciera aquello todos los días. Ya les había resultado raro su comportamiento en el primer ataque al Callejón Diagon, tan arriesgado... ahora se habían aventurado de nuevo, y otra vez parecía que fuera algo como corregir un trabajo sobre Boggarts o algo así...

x- Remus...

x- Lo sé, Phoebe, fui un imprudente... según tú.- Phoebe alzó una ceja.- Simplemente estaba preocupado.

x- Ya, y aprecio el gesto, de verdad... pero podrías haberte puesto en grave peligro.

Sin embargo, parecía que la cosa no acababa ahí, al menos eso dedujo Phoebe por la mirada de Lupin, así que suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano a Remus para que comenzara:

x- Está bien, habla.- dijo.

x- Phoebe, sois demasiado independientes. Accedisteis a ser parte de la Orden pero no es así... simplemente parece que lo sois sólo de forma nominal, no real. ¿Por qué no queréis contar con nadie más que vosotras mismas?

Ella frunció los labios, buscando una explicación que no diera al traste con su secreto. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a hablar:

x- Durante mucho tiempo hemos estado solas, sin nadie que nos guiara... hemos sido siempre independientes y autodidactas, así que ahora nos cuesta aceptar que haya más gente con la misma capacidad que nosotras. Gente que pueda ayudarnos...- suspiró.- Siempre hemos sido nosotras las que ayudábamos a la gente, las que lidiaban con los problemas y todo eso...

x- ¿Solas¿En San Francisco?- preguntó él extrañado.

x- Yo sé de qué hablo.- pero Remus frunció el ceño.

x- Formáis parte de un grupo, no es el grupo el que forma parte de vosotras. No tenéis que ser responsables de todo lo que tenemos que hacer, somos una comunidad. ¡Ni siquiera tenéis que ser perfectas!

x- ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo seamos?

x- ¡Los hechos lo dicen! Phoebe, por Merlín, habéis acabado con una aldea entera de vampiros, puede que una colonia...¡vosotras solas! Y por no hablar del brujo vudú...

x- ¿Y qué hubieras preferido¿Que muriera Arthur Weasley¿Que los vampiros se hubieran aliado a Voldemort?

Remus se quedó callado, pero Phoebe pudo sentir por su poder de empatía la pregunta que de verdad había impulsado a Lupin a discutir con ella, oyó sus pensamientos como si él mismo se los estuviera contando:_ "No es posible que podáis con todo, no es posible que podáis incluso hacer pensar a la gente que Voldemort está perdido con vosotras de nuestro lado... ocultáis algo, sé que hay algo más¿pero qué es¿Por qué no me lo cuentas¿Es acaso tan oscuro como mi propio secreto?"_

x- No voy a seguir discutiendo por una tontería así.- dijo Phoebe de repente, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

x- Phoebe...

x- No me extraña que la gente tenga miedo a un mago tan vulgar como Voldemort, pues todos os creéis inferiores en cuando alguien da muestras de destacar, de ser un poco más hábil que los demás. Tenéis miedo de una sombra, Remus...- se dio la vuelta y le miró.- Os falta fe, en vosotros mismos... en nosotras. ¿Acaso desconfías de mi¿Crees que he venido a espiar¿Qué soy el enemigo¿Que por eso lo tenemos tan fácil para derrotar a todo lo que Voldemort nos manda?

x- ¡Jamás se me ocurriría pensar algo así!

x- Ya, claro...

Pero ella no quiso escuchar más, sino que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y acallando las llamadas de Remus:

x- ¡Phoebe!

o0o0o0o0o0o

El Ministerio de Magia era un hervidero de actividad. Cientos de magos iban y venían de un lado a otro, se iban o llegaban... y entre aquellos magos, dos figuras invisibles pasaban a través de todas las barreras de seguridad sin ser detectadas.

Una de ellas había tenido ese capricho, le gustaba comprobar que con sus poderes nada ni nadie podía descubrirla si ella no lo deseaba. La otra le daba lo mismo, el caso era llegar al sitio en cuestión y coger lo que habían venido a buscar. Por supuesto, iba a resultarles muy fácil llegar y sacarlo del Ministerio, no importaba las barreras que tuviera, ya que habían traído un instrumento especial que lo llevaría entero y de una pieza directo a su nuevo hogar.

x- ¿Entonces tus conclusiones son ciertas?- dijo una de las figuras, esquivando a un mago por poco mientras iban hacia el ascensor del vestíbulo.

x- Por supuesto.- dijo la otra, la primera suspiró.- Sé que no es agradable, pero ya sabes que hay muchas probabilidades de que tengan éxito.

x- No lo dudo.

x- ¿Ella lo sabe?

x- No.

x- ¿Y piensas decírselo?

La primera de las figuras miró a la otra fugazmente, ya que entre ellas sí se veían, y luego dijo:

x- No lo sé...- volvió a suspirar.- Si se entera...

x- No va a negarse...bueno, de hecho no importa lo que diga.

x- Ya, pero... será duro para ella.

Se metieron en el ascensor, que por suerte no se llenó demasiado, y comenzaron a bajar...hasta el Departamento de Misterios. En voz muy baja, los dos seres invisibles siguieron hablando.

x- Ya es hora de que ponga su vida en orden¿sabes? Y no hay mejor forma que enfrentarse cara a cara con su pasado.

x- Sólo espero que no sea contraproducente.

x- Si tú has podido¿por qué ella no iba a poder?

x- Cada persona es diferente.

x- ¿Y qué era esa otra cosa que tenías que decirme?

En el ascensor, mientras los magos se miraban unos a otros porque escuchaban murmullos extraños, la primera figura comenzó a explicarle los detalles de su última misión, sobretodo aquellos que le habían causado más inquietud. La otra escuchaba atentamente, pensando lo que le acababan de decir... quedaban dos pisos para llegar a la planta del Departamento.

x- Sin duda es muy sospechoso.

x- No lo dijo en vano¿sabes? Con lo cual aquí pasa algo muy extraño.

x- Lo sé, yo también lo noto.

x- Nuestras sospechas se centran en...- miró alrededor y decidió decir el nombre al oído de la otra persona.

x- ¿Por qué él?

x- Aunque no me lo hayan dicho yo sé qué y quién es.

x- Cierto.

x- Se esconde muy mal.

x- También es cierto.

x- Tal vez por eso intentan desviar las sospechas hacia él.

x- Me estoy perdiendo.

x- Entre ellos siempre hay pandillas...¿y si no es él precisamente, sino alguien cercano?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, la figura que escuchaba las teorías de la otra resopló y dijo:

x- Es una locura.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y el único mago que quedaba con ellos se bajó, justo una planta antes del Departamento. Al quedarse solas, las dos pudieron hablar entonces con más libertad y en un tono más cómodo.

x- La cuestión es que me parece que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto, Booky. Leo lo sospecha...

x- Lo que sospecha Leo tiene su lógica, pero a mi no me convence. Y lo tuyo...

x- ¿Tienes alguna opinión?

x- No, la verdad es que no.- dijo suspirando.- Pero he leído lo suficiente como para saber que algo muy gordo se está cociendo, y que va a haber una buena movida cuando descubramos la verdad.

Se bajaron del ascensor y atravesaron el pasillo, aún invisibles, hasta la puerta del Departamento. Pasaron por las sala de puertas giratorias y entraron entonces a la famosa sala circular, parecida a un teatro romano, con sus gradas y su platea al fondo del todo... Muriel vio que Booky sonreía feliz mientras daba palmadas de entusiasmo.

x- Es maravilloso.- dijo sin dejar de dar palmaditas y lanzando risillas de vez en cuando.- Simplemente maravilloso.

Bajó las escaleras hasta quedar a los pies de la tarima. Allí se quedó mirando con ojos brillantes de emoción el velo ondeante, el destrozado arco y su inquietante aureola...

x- Maravilloso...- repitió.

Muriel también bajó las escaleras, a pesar de que había conocido (y bastante bien) el Infierno Negro no recordaba haber entrado por aquel arco. Se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de Booky, que no dejaba de admirar la antigüedad como si fuera una niña observando una enrome piruleta de múltiples sabores...o, en su caso, como si observara una primera edición de El Quijote, o el manuscrito de alguna obra de Shakespeare o un ejemplar firmado de El Señor de los Anillos por el mismísimo Tolkien.

Muriel dejó que admirara por un rato, después de todo a los pocos minutos se cansaría al comprender que tendría toda la eternidad para observarlo cuando se lo llevara.

Y efectivamente, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su expresión de felicidad se tornó en impaciencia y se giró hacia Muriel haciendo aparecer de la nada un enorme libraco que abrió y dejó sobre la tarima abierto por una página que decía:

ARCO DE PTAH

_Este arco data de los tiempos del Antiguo Egipto, cuando el Dios Ptah y el Dios Osiris decidieron construir un portal por el que pudieran mandar a sus enemigos al Infierno. A través de él, el cuerpo y el alma del enemigo quedaban atrapados en este terrible lugar para toda la eternidad._

_Sin embargo, y antes de que el arco desapareciera, los Ancianos hicieron una investigación a fondo de lo que quedaba del portal, que ya sólo era el Arco y un frontón que decoraba su parte alta, además de varios restos de jeroglíficos. Averiguaron que el portal no llevaba exactamente al "Infierno", sino a una de sus variantes, pero no por ello menos espantoso. El lugar es comúnmente conocido como "El Infierno Negro"._

x- Entonces estamos en lo cierto.- dijo Muriel, claramente consternada por las conclusiones.

x- Pero eso no es todo.- añadió Booky, mostrándole la página siguiente. En ella se veía un enorme estrado de piedra en el que había unos cuantos arcos iguales que el que tenían delante.- ¿Ves esto? Este Arco del Ministerio de Magos perteneció a una formación mucho más compleja.

x- ¿De qué iba?

x- Eso es lo bueno, había cinco arcos y cada uno tenía un destino distinto y específico.

x- ¿Y para qué crearon estos¿Para un concurso?

x- Hubiera estado bien...- rió.- pero no. ¿Recuerdas lo que pone en el Libro de los Muertos de que el corazón del juzgado se pesa contra la pluma de Maat y todo eso?

x- Sí.

x- Bueno, pues esto era lo que había después. No una diosa hipopótamo-cocodrilo que te comía el corazón, sino estos arcos.

x- Eso es nuevo, pero sigo sin verle la utilidad exacta.

x- Los sacerdotes "mortales", por decirlo de algún modo, dejaban que los Dioses juzgaran, tal y como se describe en el Libro...los sacerdotes brujos juzgaban ellos mismos. Eran como un precedente de los Mayores, y enviaban al sujeto por una de las puertas según la necesidad.- Muriel asintió, muy interesada por la explicación.- La que nos ocupa es la entrada al Infierno Negro, con lo que no hace falta que te explique más. Las demás llevaban, una al Paraíso (cómo no), otra al Infierno, otra al Purgatorio, otra al Juicio de los Dioses (por si los sacerdotes no estaban del todo seguros) y la última tenía alguna clase de magia que lo que hacía era conceder la vida eterna tras una prueba y luego devolverte a la Tierra.

x- La vida eterna...vaya.

x- Sí, muy deseable, sobretodo porque eres un "mortal" normal y corriente. Quiero decir que no tienes que alimentarte de sangre como nosotros o los vampiros y eso...

x- ¿Y dónde están ahora esos arcos?

x- Bajo mi custodia.- contestó con una amplia sonrisa orgullosa.- Y he de decir que me hace inmensamente feliz el haber encontrado el quinto arco. Mi antecesora llevaba tras ellos unos cuatrocientos años y yo llevo unos quinientos cincuenta, con lo cual este puñetero arco ha estado escurriéndose de nuestras manos por casi mil años.

x- ¿Y os lo han estado ocultando unos magos?- dijo Muriel con expresión burlona y algo desafiante.

x- Bueno, puede que seamos demonios poderosos.- contestó Booky.- Pero recuerda que el poder sin ingenio no sirve de mucho. Estos magos lo han escondido muy bien gracias a ese ingenio...hasta que nos hemos topado con ellos.

x- Bien, pues entonces procedamos.

De nuevo ambas sacaron de la nada otro objeto, esta vez una especie de red mágica de color rojizo y entramado muy pequeño con la que cubrieron todo el arco. El velo se agitó por un momento pero luego volvió a su posición de siempre. Las dos Necrus ajustaron la red a la perfección hasta que absolutamente ni un hueco quedó fuera. Una vez asegurado, un campo de energía del mismo color rojizo de la red envolvió al velo, y cuando Booky y Muriel pronunciaron juntas unas palabras en un idioma extraño, el campo de energía se hizo mucho más luminoso y finalmente, con un sonido como de láser, se apagó del todo.

Las dos abrieron los ojos y contemplaron satisfechas que el Velo había sido transportado desde el Departamento de Misterios hasta unas dependencias especiales en alguna parte de las Islas Necróferas, donde se encontraban el resto de los arcos. De repente sintieron una especie de alarma, los Inefables debían de haber notado que algo no iba bien en el Departamento, así que las dos desaparecieron en medio de una cortina de llamas fuera de allí.

Mientras llegaban a las Islas, pensando qué harían ahora con la información, Muriel recordó lo que ella había oído hablar, cientos de años atrás, sobre el Infierno Negro:

"Se necesita de alguien muy, muy corrompido por el mal para sobrevivir en ese lugar. Y a alguien muy, muy bueno para poder salir de él."

o0o0o0o0o

x- ¡Están detrás de nosotros!

x- ¡Y dónde es detrás?

x- ¡No importa, sígueme!

En medio de la oscuridad, corriendo sin parar detrás de una bola de fuego, perseguido por terribles criaturas que jamás había conocido antes, criaturas que le causaban tanto pánico como los dementores, desorientado y sin saber con exactitud dónde estaba o si seguía vivo, qué había pasado con sus amigos y seres queridos, qué sería de él y cuándo saldría de allí...

Esas eran las circunstancias en ese momento de Sirius Black.

Tenía por guía a un extraño, al que sin embargo tras interminables horas (pues en aquel lugar no había medida del tiempo, siempre estaba a oscuras) había cogido bastante confianza. La ventaja de aquel lugar era que tenía cuevas infinitas y recovecos por todas partes donde esconderse, aunque no siempre todos los escondites eran igual de seguros y no todos estaban deshabitados.

A veces, como en aquella ocasión, lo mejor era correr hasta que los pulmones les estallaran, alejarse tanto como pudieran...tenían espacio infinito para huir, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, pues llevaban todo el tiempo avanzando hacia delante y aún no habían visto la salida.

Sirius medía el tiempo por "sueños", o las veces que había dormido...habían sido unos cuantos, más de cien...pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera un sueño por día, pues podía perfectamente haber aguantado dos sin dormir o haber dormido dos veces en un mismo día.

Por fin, él y su acompañante encontraron un nuevo refugio en el que resguardarse de las horripilantes criaturas que les perseguían y descansar un rato. Aquel respiro lo aprovechó para pensar en lo sucedido hasta ahora, rememorando también el momento en que despertó en aquel mundo de pesadilla.

Cuando cayó a través del velo, fue como si cayera en un sueño profundo. Imaginó que estaba muerto, que nunca regresaría y se preparó para ello... pensó en Harry, le oyó llamarle desde el otro lado y se asustó. ¿Estaría bien¿Cómo habría acabado la escaramuza con los mortífagos?

"Harry no puede morir, todavía tiene todo por delante, yo sin embargo..." pensó.

Aquel sueño profundo le venció, supuso que vería a James y a Lily y a muchos otros que echaba de menos, cerró los ojos...

Pero despertó, no supo dónde, pero despertó y había un hombre a su lado, el mismo que ahora le instaba a correr, le guiaba y con el que buscaba diariamente refugio. Éste era más alto que él, de pelo negro y corto, ojos claros y mirada burlona. Llevaba un traje elegante pero desarreglado y...una bola de fuego en la mano que iluminaba el espacio que había entre ellos.

x- Hola.- había dicho.- Mi antítesis¿verdad?

Sirius se había quedado callado, no sabía a qué se refería con "antítesis" y miraba con desconfianza la bola de fuego.

x- Esto.- dijo lanzando un poco en el aire la bola, al ver que la miraba.- puede salvarte la vida en más de una ocasión aquí, amigo.

x- ¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy?

x- Primero, estás en un repugnante lugar llamado "Infierno Negro"...

x- ¡Infierno?- interrumpió de repente Sirius, horrorizado ante la idea de estar en el Infierno.

x- Sí, pero no el que tienes en la cabeza en este momento. Aquí no hay llamas, aunque de seguro que en los próximos tiempos desearás con todas tus ganas tenerlas.- Sirius no dijo nada más, pero todo eso le sonaba muy mal.- Aquí sólo hay sombras, que desean tener tu alma tanto como tu desearás escapar de ellos.

Sirius tragó saliva de nuevo, escapar de los dementores para acabar allí...era una pesadilla. Con la voz temblona por el frío que empezaba a sentir en aquel lugar y el miedo que le estaba entrando, preguntó:

x- Y tú...¿sobrevives¿Aún no...?

x- ¿Me han robado el alma? Bueno...- esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- digamos que lo que pasa es que yo no tengo alma.

x- ¿Qué?

x- Te lo explicaré.

Entonces le contó cómo funcionaba aquel lugar, o al menos lo que había oído hablar. Aquello implicó revelarle lo que era, un demonio de alto rango que hacía un tiempo había sido destruido por tres brujas. Ahora estaba destinado en aquel lugar con el deber de protegerle a él, Sirius Black, y llevarle vivo y a salvo hasta la salida. Se suponía que si lo conseguía sería perdonado y él también saldría.

Le aclaró que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, Sirius le necesitaba para sobrevivir, y el demonio le necesitaba para salir. También que se suponía que aquel Infierno reunía a personas opuestas porque debían aprender algo vital el uno del otro. El demonio se figuró que sería alguna "estupidez" de los buenos, pero que si era necesario para salir...

A Sirius no le dio mucho ánimo el hecho de que estaría indefinidamente encerrado y huyendo con un demonio que bien podría ser de la misma rama, al menos en lo que a mentalidad o carácter se refiere, de Voldemort.

Cuando notó su desconfianza, el demonio se aventuró a contarle la historia de cómo había acabado allí, lo que disipó muchas dudas de Sirius. Por lo menos había intentado alejarse del mal en su día, aunque éste acabara venciéndole de nuevo.

x- Bueno, pues...- dijo Sirius, que después de un rato había cogido algo de confianza.- Ya que vamos a pasar una buena temporada aquí, por lo que parece...- le tendió la mano al demonio, aunque con cierta reserva.- Me llamo Sirius Black.

El demonio se acercó y le estrechó la mano, sonrió y dijo su nombre.

x- Cole, Cole Turner.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	17. Nota importante IV

¡¡Hola a todos!

Lo primero, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos!

Lo siguiente, dado que Jhey me ha recordado que ya han pasado 4 meses desde que actualicé por última vez (gracias porque se me estaba yendo muuucho la pinza), decir que no voy a dejar el fic, aunque me cueste mucho intentaré acabarlo ya que está todo planeado del principio al final. Lo que pasa es que (sí, ya empiezo con los "ejkeeeee") he estado currando, más que en el capítulo siguiente, en la historia de Muriel, que es dentro de pocos capítulos y quería tenerla terminada... está casi, aunque le faltan unos cuantos cachos todavía.

Aparte, estoy haciendo otro ficci nuevo y estos días la musa ha estado más con ese fic que con este, así que eso unido a que he estado ocupada de Lunes a Viernes, y que aprovechaba los fines de semana para descansar y estar en Internet, pues como que no he escrito demasiado. Me falta poco para acabar le siguiente capítulo, lo que no sé es si queréis que lo cuelgue directamente o podréis esperar a que haga otro capítulo más y así tener un poco de reserva para no tardar tanto.

En fin, para todos aquellos que han estado leyendo (Jhey, Paige, Kalid, Loquis, Dany Kanuto y todos) la historia sigue! Ya pronto!


End file.
